Olhos vermelhos
by Yasashiino Yume
Summary: Ele é um assassino, estava disposto a matar, sem medir as consequências. E ela, apenas precisava ser protegida. Sasuke & Sakura Fic UA. Para: Mye. Capítulo 17! Penúltimo capítulo postado sem revisão, por enquanto pra saciar a vontade do povo! Repostagem com revisão em breve. Deleitem-se!
1. 赤い目 Começo

**Notas da autora:**

_Oi, gente! Eu sou nova no ramo, e estou um pouco receosa, e aí vou eu. É a primeira vez que inicio um fic com continuação num anime que nunca escrevi nada, mas, acho que vale a pena._

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Naruto não são meus, isto é apenas uma homenagem que ofereço aos autores deles e aos leitores e fãs do anime e mangá. Mas, a história é da minha autoria. ó.ó E ninguém tasca!

**Obs:** Este fic é um UA, e os persons podem parecer um pouco OCC, com o passar dos caps, ok?

**Casal protagonista:** Sasuke & Sakura.

_Para: Mye-chan._

**¤¤ Olhos Vermelhos ¤¤**

**赤い目**

Por: Yasashiino Yume (Kao-chan).

Revisora: Mye-chan.

**Capítulo 1:**

**開始**

**Começo.**

**Não sabia quantas vezes tinha lido aquele livro, mas, quando acabou o mesmo suspirou, apaixonadamente. Bem que essas estórias de 'príncipes encantados, e donzelas indefesas' poderiam existir. Ajeitou uma mecha teimosa dos longos cabelos cor de rosa atrás da orelha, e mais uma vez leu a última frase do livro.**

"**E eles foram felizes para sempre."**

**Abriu os olhos, assustada, pelo jeito tinha cochilado. Não era para menos, o dia tinha sido muito conturbado, e até agora ele ainda não tinha se findado. A noite estava extremamente fria naquele dia. As pessoas dissipavam-se com o vento quando o mesmo reavivava, e ela se encolhia ainda mais. Não tinha idéia do que fazer agora, que estava completamente exposta e sozinha. Vários machucados e hematomas por todo o corpo, um formigamento muito forte nas pernas, mas, mesmo assim, não devia desistir. Tinha que arrumar algum meio de livrar-se daquela situação crítica.**

**Mesmo que estivesse bem escondida, um arrepio lhe percorria a espinha com pensamentos negativos, na verdade, não sabia o que fazer, e cada passo que dava, era ainda mais incerteza, solidão e agonia.**

_'Eles vão me encontrar... Vão...'_ -** ela pensava, quase beirando ao desespero.**

**Mais uma vez as lágrimas invadiam seu rosto por completo, as íris esmeraldas clamavam por alguma ajuda silenciosa, mas, nada parecia querer acudí-la nessa hora. Seria esse seu fim?**

"Nada ainda?", **um homem repleto de tatuagens se aproximou de outro encapuzado.**

"Ela corre bem, mas, isso não significa que não vamos encontrá-la e quando isso acontecer...",** este, não parecia estar de bom humor.**

**Entre os arbustos, ela estremeceu. Tinha tanto medo... Queria tanto estar nos braços da mãe, sendo amparada, protegida. Mas, ela e todos os outros membros de sua família, tinham sido arrancados de sua vida. E as lembranças deles, apenas restariam em seus sonhos; se ela por alguma obra divina, sobrevivesse. Olhou as próprias roupas, impregnadas em algumas partes com o sangue de seus entes queridos, pessoas com quem convivia, pessoas que amava. Por que essas coisas tinham que ter acontecido? Levantou a mão para que tivesse uma visão maior, e uma foto ainda manchada de escarlate estava bem segura. Mais uma lágrima caiu de seus esmeraldas, ela segurou o soluço. Tinha que ser forte... Pelo menos por enquanto.**

**Foi então que percebeu os dois homens estranhos de antes, se afastarem consideravelmente de onde estava. Aquele parecia ser o momento certo de sair dali, e ela não perdeu mais tempo. Levantou-se e segurando ainda a única lembrança daquele massacre - uma fotografia, a única que tinha o rosto das pessoas que lhe trouxeram ao mundo - e saiu correndo, sem ao menos olhar para trás.**

XXXXXX

**Abriu os olhos escarlates sérios fitando o infinito. Mais um dia de carnificina e mesmo assim, ele não sentia absolutamente nada. Era um trabalho, apenas isso. Como se sua alma tivesse sido tragada para um lugar muito distante do qual não tivesse volta. Suas **_amigas_ **se arrastavam pelo apartamento ouriçando umas nas outras, naquele vício interminável.**

**Sua** _identidade_ **estava bem guardada perto dos seus pertences mais importantes.**

**Era sempre assim. E isso nunca mudava.**

**Levantou-se da poltrona e se aproximou da janela do apartamento. Já era noite... As estrelas se faziam brilhantes naquele dia, muitas pessoas saindo para se divertirem já que era sexta - feira, o início do fim de semana.**

_"Imbecis..."_,** rosnou, colocando a máscara que era a sua mais fiel característica.**

**Talvez, hoje fosse um dia em que se divertiria com esses humanos imprestáveis. Acostumado, pulou da janela do apartamento. E este, hospedado no décimo terceiro andar.**

XXXXXX

"Bando de inúteis!", **um homem sentado num aparente trono, de roupas muito alinhadas, levantou-se com um semblante aborrecido.** "Todos deviam ter sido eliminados...".

"Mas, serão meu senhor!", **outro que estava ajoelhado, se pronunciou. Suas pernas não paravam de tremer.** "Encontraremos a garota e vamos matá-la.".

"Pode ser, mas, não será você quem comandará isso... ", **ele deu um sorriso medonho e com um aceno positivo de sua cabeça, um homem atrás deste apareceu e cortou sua cabeça com uma espada japonesa.** "Retirem esse lixo daqui.".

XXXXXX

**Pensou muitas vezes em ir á polícia, mas, estava com muito medo do que poderia acontecer. Decidiu, permanecer escondida todo o dia, mesmo com muita fome, não reclamou. Depois de viver tantos anos trancafiada naquele internato, não sabia mais como se por na frente das pessoas, e nem mais como era o mundo de hoje. Era algo de assustar. Mesmo com a roupa suja, e em algumas partes rasgadas, as pessoas que passavam por ela, não pareciam dar muita importância. Como se isso fosse totalmente comum.**

**Foi andando até onde suas pernas alcançavam, até onde o apetite fosse capaz de suportar, e chegou á um parque que não era muito movimento. Sentou-se na grama mesmo, encolhida, e ali começou a imaginar o que seria agora, que mais do que nunca, estava completamente sozinha no mundo. Pouco, a pouco, as pessoas iam se despedindo e a noite fazia-se presente.**

**Soluçou muitas vezes, e as lágrimas vieram com mais força do que antes. A lua cheia se fazia presente naquela noite, que parecia tão ou mais aterrorizante que a passada. Ela se encolheu quando uma brisa fria transpassou seu corpo, levantando um pouco de seu vestido todo esfarrapado e sujo. Não havia ninguém, nenhuma sombra, ou algo vivo que se aproximasse. Um arrepio correu sua espinha, e ela engoliu seco, e se encolheu, deitando-se na grama, em posição fetal. Levou a foto até os olhos, e chorou ainda mais. **

**Sim, abandonada. Não queria acreditar, mas, talvez, Naoko estivesse certa. O tempo todo os pais a evitavam, e mesmo nas épocas festivas, ela sentia que aquele não era seu lugar. Isolada, no natal, ela sempre ficava no quarto, e sabia que os pais se incomodavam com sua presença. Olhou mais uma vez para o céu como se dele viesse a resposta para seus anseios e dúvidas, mas, nada aconteceu. Em sua distração, quatro homens se aproximavam da menina que observava o céu com interesse. Em sussurros quase inaudíveis, eles tramavam um jeito de pegar a garota e matá-la o mais rápido que conseguissem.**

**Mas, como se a mesma pressentisse que algo de muito ruim aconteceria, ela virou-se para trás e encontrou um deles - com máscaras de monstros, como se estivessem numa festa a fantasia - andando para o lado esquerdo. Ela não pensou duas vezes, e começou a correr.**

"Vamos, seus lerdos!", **o que parecia o 'líder', ordenou, enquanto os outros três o seguiram sem pestanejar.**

**A jovem apressava ainda mais os passos, mas, isso estava ficando a cada momento mais inútil. Ela em comparação á eles, estava em completa desvantagem. O corpo cansado e extremamente ferido, lutava com a esperança da sobrevivência. Ela corria a esmo sem saber onde ia... Queria poder gritar e implorar por ajuda, mas, as pessoas sempre seriam cruéis, nunca se importariam.**

_'Eu não quero morrer, agora!',_ **ela implorava silenciosamente, em pensamentos angustiantes.**

**Entrou num beco para tentar se esconder por ali, numa medida desesperada. Sua respiração ofegante e coração acelerados clamavam por qualquer solução, e nada vinha em sua cabeça. Até que os quatro homens de máscara a encontraram e a encuralaram naquele beco no qual não havia saída.**

"Ela é um docinho... Pena que tenhamos que matá-la...", **lambeu os beiços com luxúria, a jovem se encolheu. Preferia morrer do que ser violentada.**

"Mas, podemos nos divertir antes disso, não é?", **o outro sorriu maliciosamente, e ela procurou algo que pudesse se defender. A primeira coisa que veio ao seu alcance foi um pedaço de madeira, não muito grande.**

"Me deixem em paz!",** ela colocou a madeira em sua frente, com as mãos trêmulas, o que fez os quatro gargalharem sarcásticamente.**

"Pensa que com isso vai nos assustar, _garotinha_?", **um deles, se aproximou desta, e ela deu um passo para trás, encostando as costas na parede úmida e suja**.

"Por favor...", **mas, o homem não parecia dar ouvidos chegou ainda mais perto dela, e agilmente pegou a madeira das mãos dela, jogando-a no chão. Logo depois, colou seu corpo no dela, levantando seu vestido.**

"Fique quietinha que eu serei bonzinho...", **ele murmurou em seu ouvido, a jovem sentiu-se enojada.**

**Tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa... Seus olhos assustados corriam por todos os lugares ali por perto, e o único objeto que poderia auxiliá-la estava jogado no chão bem longe do seu alcançe. Então, numa medida de completo desespero, ela chutou as partes baixas dele com toda a força que possuía.**

**O homem contorceu-se de dor, caindo com ambos os joelhos para o chão. Aquela era a sua chance de escapar ilesa de tudo aquilo... Ela conseguiria! Começou a apressar os passos, mas, os dois não deixaram que a jovem se afastasse muito. Um deles a puxou fortemente pelos longos cabelos rosados e ela gemeu de dor.**

"O que pensa que está fazendo, garota estúpida?", **o outro a segurou, enquanto ela se debatia sem parar.**

"Só pode estar maluca mesmo...", **pressionou os braços nas pernas dela. O que tinha sido 'atingido' se levantava com uma feição nada agradável.**

"Agora você vai morrer, _menininha_...", **trincou os dentes se aproximando devagar como um leão á sua presa.**

**Fechou os olhos com muita força, não queria ver o que aconteceria a seguir. Seria difícil, estava muito assustada com tanto sangue que tinha visto numa só noite. Era demais para ela... Em silêncio, apenas esperou...**

**Passou-se alguns segundos e sentiu o aperto de suas pernas afrouxarem. Seria agora... E nesse momento só pensou que sua família onde quer que estivesse, estaria esperando por ela de braços abertos. Sorriu em pensamentos. Pelo menos neles sabia que estaria segura.**

**Depois de esperar pacientemente de olhos fechados o que não devia ser mais que um minuto, estranhou a demora. Não que estivesse reclamando, mas, do jeito que os homens que a abordaram estavam irritados, iriam acabar o tal 'serviço' o mais rápido que pudessem. Algo dentro de si pedia que ela abrisse seus orbes... Alguma coisa estava estranha e havia muito silêncio. Apenas conseguia ouvir uma respiração que se aproximava. Isso parecia mais um cenário de filme de terror, e ela odiava esses filmes.**

**Devagar, as íris esmeraldas amendontradas foram se abrindo, enquanto elas estavam voltadas para baixo. Não via ninguém perto de si... E os homens? Onde será que eles tinham ido? Engoliu seco... Estava com um mal pressentimento... O coração batia rapidamente, correndo acelerado no peito. Lentamente, ela foi levantando sua cabeça para cima e o que viu, a deixou sem fala.**

**Era 'algo' que parecia uma pessoa, mas, estava de máscara totalmente negra, trajado de um manto da mesma cor e olhava fixamente para ela. A garota sentiu todos os pêlos de sua nuca se ouriçarem e respirou fundo... Não conseguia tirar os olhos daquilo que estava em sua frente. Foi quando numa súbita curiosidade, ela olhou para o chão, e lá um pouco longe estavam jogados três corpos completamente ensaguentados e cortados em diversas partes. Pôde perceber também várias cobras de diversos tamanhos em cima deles, parecendo se deliciar com a 'comida'. Ela não conseguiu mais aguentar o seu peso nas próprias pernas e perdeu a consciência.**

**Por reflexo, o tal vulto estranho, a segurou firmemente nos braços. E algumas cobras aproximaram-se da garota balançando suas línguas para sentir o gosto do corpo dela. O vulto deixou que os animais fizessem o que tivessem vontade com os homens e pensava que devia fazer o mesmo quanto a jovem. Mas, não soube o por que resolveu que isso não devia acontecer. Naquela noite, sua sede de sangue já tinha se findado.**

**Olhou para a menina completamente indefesa em seus braços. E notou que a mesma estava muito ferida, suja e maltrapilha. Antes de aparecer, tinha escutado todos os pedidos da garota para que os tais homens se afastassem dela. Não entendeu o motivo de ter permanecido e feito o que fez. Mas, definitivamente, não era homem de se arrepender do que fazia.**

_"Já terminaram?_", **a voz dele parecia um sussurro medonho.**

**Fitou as cobras que antes de se alimentarem, brincavam com partes do corpo dos homens. Outras já tinham optado por comerem somente. Ele deixou a garota lentamente no chão e abriu o manto negro onde os bichos se juntaram e entraram lentamente, como se dançassem. Depois de todas terem entrado em seu manto, ele novamente segurou a menina nos braços e desapareceu na escuridão.**

**Continua...**

XXXXXX

**Comentários da autora sobre o fic:**

_Essa é uma história original que surgiu depois de muitos __rpg's__ com um amigo muito querido meu. Não terminei o jogo, mas, tinha muita vontade de postar nossa 'brincadeira', para que as pessoas lêssem. Para escrever este fic estou vendo muitos filmes de ação e talz, mas, o que mais me inspirou foi: "O Profissional", com Natalie Portman e Jean Reno. Quem nunca viu, eu recomendo. Apesar de o filme ter mais de 11 anos mais ou menos. Não pensem que esse fic é uma cópia de "V de Vingança", mas, acreditem, eu adorei esse filme, pena que o carinha morreu... i.i_

_Mais uma coisa, sim, o protagonista tem cobras! Antes que me perguntem isso, já estou respondendo._

_Espero que seja do agrado de vocês. Aceito opiniões, dicas, e críticas construtivas, eu tenho o 'esquema' da fic, mas, de repente ele pode mudar á medida que a estória for avançando. Tudo depende somente de vocês. Se acharem que algo está estranho, que os personagens não falariam tal tipo de coisa, ou que alguma cena não foi bem explicada, por favor, eu peço que me digam! Não se reprimam! Falem mesmo!_

_Quero ler reviews! E prometo não demorar muito com a atualização, ok?_

_Kao-chan._


	2. 目 Olhos

**Notas da autora: **_Olá, amiguinhos! Poxa, nem sei como agradecer a quantidade de reviews no prólogo do meu fic, eu fiquei até emocionada! É muito bom ser recebida assim tão bem! Espero que todos continuem apreciando! Enfim, vamos ao capítulo!_

**Disclaimer****: **Os personagens de Naruto não são meus, isto é apenas uma homenagem que ofereço aos autores, leitores e fãs do anime e mangá. Mas, a história é de minha autoria sim, e ninguém tasca! ó.ó

**Obs:** Este fic é um UA, e os persons podem parecer um pouco OCC, com o passar dos caps, ok?

**Casal Protagonista:** Sasuke & Sakura.

_Para_**:**_ Mye-chan._

**¤¤ Olhos Vermelhos ¤¤**

**赤い目**

Por: Yasashiino Yume (Kao-chan).

Revisora: Mye-chan.

**Os orbes foram lentamente abrindo-se; cansada e com fome, ela não calculava direito onde estava e o que tinha acontecido. Ainda estava tudo muito embaralhado em sua mente para que pensasse direito no assunto. A luz do sol aos poucos adentrava pela janela entreaberta, enquanto ela esfregava as esmeraldas, sonolenta. O corpo pedindo para que continuasse no mesmo lugar em que estava.**

"Hum...", **murmurou, baixo. E foi então que todas as lembranças do dia anterior vieram à sua cabeça como um raio... Os familiares sendo mortos em sua frente, os homens a perseguindo, lágrimas, sangue... Os olhos embargaram e prendeu a respiração. **_'Onde estou?'__**,**_**pensou com medo de descobrir a resposta.**

**O local estava em silêncio e foi aí que notou que não estava em sua casa; lembrou-se de tudo perfeitamente e a última imagem que tinha visto era de um vulto de capa negra, com uma máscara estranha.**

"Meu deus!", **estava coberta por um edredom e com a mesma roupa do dia anterior; provavelmente na casa do tal, ou talvez, com aqueles homens... Não! Eles tinham sido mortos, mortos pelo mascarado. E as cobras... **_'Por Kami, é melhor eu sair daqui depressa!'_**,** **exasperou-se. Levantou no mesmo instante, sentindo as pernas fraquejarem. Estava faminta e exausta, e seu corpo inconscientemente travava com isso.**

"_Onde pensa que vai?_",** ouviu uma voz atrás de si, e se arrepiou. Ela conhecia aquele timbre sombrio, mesmo que o tivesse ouvido apenas uma vez; virou-se e lá encontrou o mesmo vulto da noite anterior, ainda com a capa negra, mas agora ela podia ver perfeitamente todos os detalhes da máscara; era algo que não tinha expressão. Apenas a abertura dos olhos e dois pequenos buracos para a saída do ar, na altura do nariz.**

"Eu... eu...", **balbuciou, meio receosa. O que diria? "Quero ir embora porque estou apavorada?" Não... Com certeza, não. Mas, como se comportaria numa situação dessas?** " Você me salvou, não é?", **questionou, com as mãos trêmulas. "** Muito obrigada, eu agradeço muito, eu...".

"_Cale-se.",_** ordenou, e a garota parou de falar no mesmo minuto. **"_Não pense que está aqui porque tive pena de você, ou algo do gênero. Só está aqui porque eu quero, e se eu quiser te matar, terei o mesmo direito, entendeu? "_ ,**a jovem se arrepiou, e mordeu os lábios; ele parecia pior e mais frio do que os homens que a perseguiam. Encolhida, ela temeu por sua vida naquele instante. **"_Mas não se preocupe." _, **disse, com a mesma voz impassível. **"_Por enquanto, você não vai morrer."_

"Mas quem é você?",** indagou, dando um passo para trás.**

"_Isso não é da sua conta."_, **respondeu, dando por encerrado o assunto. **" _Por acaso quer voltar e ser morta?"_, **ela negou com a cabeça, sentindo as pernas fraquejarem enquanto o viu desaparecer num piscar de mágica.**

**Depois desta 'conversa', haviam passado duas semanas e mal o via. Parecia um fantasma que não tinha forma, e muito menos alma. Era um vulto que assistia passar por entre as paredes do apartamento em algumas vezes quase raras. Alimentação não faltava, muito menos líquido, porém, tudo era tão estranho e sem sentido. Não que estivesse sendo ingrata, mas, de onde ele tinha surgido? Para compensar o 'abrigo', ela deixava o lugar sempre bem arrumado e limpo. Algo que tinha descoberto nestes tempos era que ele odiava a luz, e que em algumas madrugadas ele saía sem dizer aonde ia. Tinha até medo de descobrir onde ele estava nessas horas.**

**Naquela noite, a jovem de longos cabelos rosas não estava conseguindo pregar os olhos; imagens de sua família sendo brutamente assassinada iam e voltavam na sua mente, torturando-a lentamente. Suspirou, e decidiu ficar na sala onde tentaria se distrair com algo pela televisão. A chuva caía lentamente através das janelas fechadas, e respirou fundo, mordendo os lábios, abraçando-se á almofada do sofá.**

**Até que, um pouco distante, mesmo que fosse quase imperceptível, ela ouviu alguns passos atrás de si; gelou.**

"Achou mesmo que conseguiria fugir de nós, garotinha?", **ouviu uma voz baixa e sinistra às suas costas, e as lágrimas sobrevieram aos olhos esmeraldas. Logo ela se levantou e viu seus carrascos; eram quatro mascarados como o tal que a trouxe para lá. Talvez eles estivessem todos juntos nessa, mas, por que então o 'mascarado' a salvou naquele dia? Deu um passo para trás, enquanto os via empunhando facas e kunais.**

**Tateou por perto e pegou um vaso médio que estava no chão da sala; o pôs na frente, como tábua de salvação. **_'Como se isso me adiantasse alguma coisa...'_**, pensou, dando um pesado suspiro. Os homens soltaram gargalhadas altas, o bastante para que ela sentisse as pernas bambearem; os fitou, desafiante. Mesmo que estivesse muito perto da morte, não ia se entregar sem lutar antes.**

**Um deles desapareceu de sua frente e, num segundo, estava ao seu lado, agarrando seu cabelo fortemente... Ela deixou escapar de seus lábios um gemido de dor. Com a pouca força que tinha, direcionou o vaso pesado em cima da cabeça do mascarado; em vão, pois ele desferiu um tapa violento contra a face da garota, arrancando um filete de sangue de sua boca.**

_"Larguem a garota.",_** escutaram uma voz sombria vindo da janela, mas quando seus olhares foram até esta, não viram ninguém ali. Um dos quatro sorriu.**

"Ah, entendi! Agora temos um engraçadinho que vai brincar de esconde-esconde, não é?", **apertou mais os cabelos longos da garota; ela mordeu os lábios, tentando conter a dor.**

"_Larguem e eu garanto que a morte será rápida e indolor.", _**ouviu-se a voz de novo, mas não viam absolutamente nada. Os outros três mais afastados, mesmo armados, estavam apreensivos. Souberam que seus 'parceiros' tinham sido mortos cruelmente, e só acharam parte de seus corpos, quando estes foram tentar levar a tal garota.**

"Você não me assusta, ninja de merda!", **ouviram uma gargalhada sinistra ocupar os cômodos do apartamento; a jovem estremeceu, e por aquele instante esqueceu a dor. Os três se encolheram e apontaram as armas para o nada.**

"_Pois devia."_**, e então, a garota viu a mão que a segurava se soltar. O homem urrou de dor; seu braço tinha sido cortado na altura do cotovelo. Agachou-se; o chão tornando-se, lentamente, vermelho-vivo. **_"Melhor não ver isso... "__**, **_**advertiu, a fitando por entre a máscara; os olhos dele escarlate.**_ "Escolheram o dia errado para me provocar... "_**, ela fechou os olhos e cobriu o rosto com ambas as mãos, trêmula.**

**Ouviu sons abafados, gritos, gemidos... Coisas caindo e mais tarde, o silêncio.**

**Capítulo 2:**

**目**

**Olhos.**

**Algum tempo depois, sentiu algo mole, viscoso... gelado se arrastando por suas pernas; estremeceu e calculou logo o que seria. **_"Cobras."_** Ela tinha pavor de cobras.**

_"Só não se mexer, e elas fazem o trabalho sozinhas. "_**, explicou. Estava sentado em cima do sofá, parecendo muito despreocupado, limpando uma das kunais ensangüentada. Ela não tinha coragem de olhar para onde os homens estavam antes.**

"Como sabia... que eu... "**, murmurou, com os olhos abaixados.**

_"Seu coração faz muito barulho quando está assustada." _**, ela não entendeu. Como assim 'barulho'? Se isso era indicação de batidas, com certeza todos os corações faziam barulhos, não é? **_"E ainda está fazendo barulho, mas não tão infernal como antes."_.

**Ela suspirou... Não conseguia compreender o que ele queria dizer com aquilo então resolveu deixar para lá.**

"Já acabou?"**, questionou, se referindo as 'amigas' dele. Ele entendeu e soltou um sorriso, algo que ela não pôde ver por causa da máscara.**

"_Está com pressa?"__**, **_**indagou com um ar sarcástico. A jovem encolheu-se no canto, sem ter coragem de olhar em volta. **_"Entendo..."__**, **_**ele se levantou do sofá, enquanto a garota continuava no mesmo lugar. Alguns minutos de silêncio depois, e mais uma vez ouviu a voz dele. **"_Terminado."__**.**_

**Ela abriu as esmeraldas lentamente e fitou apenas o sofá diante dela, vazio. Engoliu seco e virou o rosto para trás devagar, encontrando-se com ele de pé, numa sala arrumada. Parecia que nada tinha acontecido ali; nenhuma batalha, ou sangue. Os olhos demoraram a entender como todos aqueles resquícios de batalha tinham desaparecido.**

"Obrigada..." **, murmurou, ainda incerta. **"Escuta... "**, ela recomeçou, atraindo a atenção dele. **"Ainda não nos apresentamos... "**, fez uma pausa, o fitando, parecendo muito tranqüila. Por mais que isso parecesse estranho, ele lhe passava confiança. **"Meu nome é Sakura."**, soltou um breve sorriso, olhando para o chão. **"Haruno Sakura."**, os cabelos caíram levemente sobre as íris. **"E o seu? Você tem nome, não é?"**.**

_"Você não precisa saber meu nome."_**, ela o fitou, não sabendo se isso era um bom sinal ou não. **_"Haruno.". _

**XXXXXXX**

**O fim de tarde logo chegou e a jovem mal tinha percebido o fato, já que estava muito ocupada com os afazeres da casa. Isso era fácil para ela já que sempre se dispunha a esses serviços no internato, onde passou a maior parte da vida. Parou de varrer a sala, assim que observou o mascarado se aproximar do sofá.**

"Por que não se senta? Estou terminando de fazer o jantar e garanto que caprichei desta vez! "**, ele não disse nada em resposta, como de costume. E ela também não as esperava. Saiu para a cozinha levando a vassoura consigo, carregando um sorriso nos lábios.**

**Alguns minutos de espera, e ele começou a ouvir algo estranho; alguns ruídos, seguidos de gemidos de dor. Ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e caminhou lentamente para a cozinha, deparando-se com uma cena curiosa. A jovem balançava as mãos freneticamente sem parar com uma expressão de dor no rosto.**

"Você? Eu..." **, não conseguiu falar mais nada, pois ele tinha segurado uma de suas mãos. **"Aí... "­**, gemeu de dor; tinha queimado-a com água quente. Uma luz surgiu em uma das mãos dele, enquanto ainda segurava a mão vermelha dela, firmemente. Os olhos piscaram curiosos, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia sua pele formigar, e logo depois, a dor desaparecer. **"O que você... Como conseguiu fazer isso?"**, indagou, o encarando espantada, recebendo um olhar repreensivo pela pergunta. **"Quer dizer... Obrigada."**.**

**XXXXXXX**

"Obrigada, senhor... "**, agradeceu quando saía de uma floricultura.**

**Sim, estaria se expondo demais, mas não conseguia parar de pensar nos pais. Depois de um longo tempo andando, á passos pequenos e lentos, chegou no cemitério onde seus familiares jaziam. Os olhos ficaram embargados rapidamente. Tinha aproveitado uns dos momentos em que estava sozinha no apartamento para visitá-los; sabia que o 'mascarado', não permitiria que saísse.**

"Já faz um tempo, não é?"**, murmurou, tristemente. **"Nós... quase nunca convivemos... Ao menos..." **, pausou**."Ao menos queriam estar comigo, não é?"**, soluçou. **"Eu... eu não entendo porque estou aqui... Tentando quebrar minha cabeça para entender como tudo isso aconteceu. Como as coisas fugiram do controle! Como que eu fiquei sem vocês!"**, tocou levemente na lápide.** "Ainda estou tentando entender como fui parar na casa de um estranho, que foi o único que se dignou a me dar atenção além das freiras. E estou tentando entender o que eu estou fazendo aqui..."**.**

_"Eu também quero entender, Haruno."_**, ouviu a voz atrás de si e se encolheu. **_"O que você pensa que eu sou? Idiota?"_**, parecia sarcástico.**

"Eu não pensei nada disso!"**, tentou se justificar, levantando-se e o fitando. **"Por favor, eu só queria... queria..."**.**

"_Você ao menos sabe o que quer."_**, ****a interrompeu, lhe dando um olhar reprovador. **

"Eu imaginei que você não gostasse de sair ao dia."**.**

_"Odeio."__**, **_**foi direto. Ela se encolheu mais e ele cruzou os braços em frente ao tórax.**_ "Mas, pessoas como você são previsíveis."_**.**

"Eu... gostaria de vir aqui mais vezes, visitá-los._"_**, deu um passo para frente, incerta, e fitou a lápide com carinho. **"Eu sei que mal os vi, mas eles eram a minha família."**.**

"_Faça como quiser._"**, disse em resposta, dando o primeiro passo para fora daquele lugar.**

**XXXXXXX**

"Ainda não recuperaram aquela garota?", **esbravejou o homem atrás da grande mesa de mármore, socando o primeiro que estava ao seu lado.**

"Se... senhor, parece que ela desapareceu com o tal mascarado."**, um deles pronunciou, encolhido. **"Eles não estão mais no apartamento de antes!"**, uma faca atingiu a cabeça deste, fazendo com que o mesmo caísse de lado segundos depois.**

"Não quero saber de desculpas! Eu quero a garota, agora!"**, os outros, sem pensar duas vezes, saíram do recinto em busca de respostas.**

**XXXXXXX**

"Por que você é tão calado?"**, indagou, em meio á mais uma volta para comprar mantimentos.** "Hunpf... Não me responde nada; parece que estou falando sozinha. As pessoas vão pensar que sou louca." **, murmurou, enquanto andava no meio de algumas árvores.**

_"Faz parte do meu trabalho." _**, respondeu simplesmente, pulando discreto e imperceptível por entre as árvores.**

"As pessoas pensarem que eu sou louca faz parte do seu trabalho?"**, questionou pasma, fitando o nada acima de sua cabeça. Por mais que soubesse que ele estava ali, não conseguia vê-lo de forma alguma sem que ele quisesse.**

_"Não seja estúpida."__**,**_** pausou, parecendo impaciente.**_ "Estou respondendo a primeira pergunta que me fez."_**.**

"Ahn, certo."**, caminhava mais alguns poucos passos em silêncio.** "Escuta, o que acha de alugarmos uns filmes para nos distrairmos, hum?"**.**

_"Haruno, você quer testar minha paciência, não?"_**, a voz dele soando mais baixa do que gostaria.**

"Eu não quis te ofender, só acho que... Quer dizer... Eu só queria que..."**, abaixou os olhos.**

**Ele não conseguia entender aquele poder mágico que ela obtinha na voz, ou no jeito em que olhava inconscientemente para o chão num gesto de tristeza e melancolia. Não compreendia como essas atitudes tolas podiam deixá-lo aturdido e ao mesmo tempo irritado por não entender isso.**

_"Chega!"_**, pulou na frente dela, e com o susto, a jovem deu um passo em falso para trás, quase tropeçando, mas sendo segurada firmemente pelo mascarado. Ela prendeu a respiração automaticamente, fitando os orbes negros penetrantes dele tão de perto; uma das mãos na altura do coração que começou a correr acelerado pela aproximação repentina. Os lábios entreabriram-se sem que notasse; não conseguia pronunciar uma única palavra. Parecia que sua voz tinha sido engolida para um lugar muito distante dali.**

"Eu só queria que ficássemos um tempo juntos, como pessoas normais fazem."**, murmurou, baixinho. A mão que estava no peito apertou-se, deixando as juntas brancas pelo nervosismo.**

"_Eu não sou uma pessoa normal, Haruno."_**, se afastou dela aos poucos para que ela não caísse outra vez.**_ "Já deveria ter percebido isso."__**.**_

**Sakura se encolheu lentamente com a resposta. Sim, ela já tinha percebido algo, mas não queria acreditar. Não podia. Porém, aquela era a realidade, e ele a tinha defendido tantas vezes...**

"Pode ser, mas isso não muda o fato que você me salvou..."**, ela pausou, e o fitou diretamente nos olhos. **"E eu gosto de você!"**, ele não pareceu se abalar com aquelas palavras, mas a segurou fortemente pelo pescoço; parecia que tinha a intenção de enforcá-la. Ela não se abalou. **"Posso não saber muitas coisas suas, mas para mim já é o suficiente para que sejamos amigos."**.**

_"Eu não tenho amigos. Entenda isso e não insista." _**, respondeu, deixando a garota para trás.**

**Continua...**

**XXXXXXX**

**Notas da revisora Mye-chan:**

**O capítulo pode ter demorado, mas na minha opinião valeu a pena esperar! Ficou muito bom e podemos ver momentos muito fofos! (Ou será que só eu acho isso? XD) Mas podem ter certeza que eu fiz de tudo pra tentar ajudar a Kao a postar o quanto antes, vasculhando a net e passando várias (várias mesmo!) músicas para ela se inspirar! Ah, e que tal dar um presentinho para a nossa amiga? Ela fez aniversário esta semana que passou e merece muitas reviews, não acham? ;D Feliz aniversário novamente, amiga!**

**Comentário rápido da autora:**

**Caramba! Eu realmente aluguei pacas a Mye com músicas para me inspirar! XDDDDD Arigatou mesmo, linda! O que eu sou sem você pra me ajudar, nee? XDDDD**

**Respostas aos reviews:**

**Mye-chan: **_Amada, linda! Eu só tenho que agradecer por você ter essa paciência e disposição de revisar meu fic! E quanto a Sakura, você ainda não viu nada, mas, eu te dei uma belas prévias pelo msn, né? Pretendo fazer muitas coisas com ela... Mas, isso só o tempo dirá..._

**Danizinha: **_Poxa, muito obrigada mesmo pelos elogios! Eu faço o que posso para descrever bem os personagens e as cenas, e posso dizer que este fic está sendo muito importante para mim, então, qualquer elogio, é uma grande vitória! Muito obrigada mesmo!_

**Hyuuga Florine: **_Arigatou, espero que tenha gostado deste também!_

**Kiyuii-chan: **_Demorei, eu sei. Mas, aqui está. Fiz o meu melhor tentando conciliar meu trabalho, curso e dois fic's pra atualizar. Obrigada!_

**Elfen Malfoy: **_Eu vou tentar não deixar doer tanto, pelo menos no campo das atualizações, já no campo das maldades com os persons... Hum, deixa quieto! XD!_

**Taty: **_Demorei mesmo, mas, aqui está! Espero que tenha gostado!_

**Hera3304: **_Nya, me desculpa mas, eu demorei um pouquinho, nee? Enfim, espero que tenha sido do seu agrado!_

**Maya: **_Nya, obrigada mesmo pelo votos! /o/_

**fashunhrey: **_XD! Você adivinhou, nee? XD!_

**Rai-chan i.i: **_Sim, o Sasuke está estranho por que ele é um cara mais sombrio, ou pelo menos, eu quis que ele ficasse assim. E quanto a Sakura, você tem uma leve noção do que está por vir. (evil smile)_

**Tomoyo-chan vulgo To-chan: **_XDDDDD Então você viu o filme, nee? Bom... Eu não posso lhe dar nenhuma resposta, senão qual graça teria, nee? Muito obrigada pelos elogios, e espero que tenha gostado da postagem!_

**Uchiha Nanah: XD! **_Nya, obrigada pelos elogios! Eu estou começando agora no anime Naruto e ainda estou aprendendo muita coisa, e lendo bastante! Pode apostar que vou ler seus fic's!_

**Haruno- Sáh: **_XD! Que bom que gostou! Demorei, mas, aí está!_

**Vingador Uchiha: **_Obrigada, obrigada! Tô envergonhada!! XD!_

**NANDA: **_Tá aí, querida! Demorou, mas, eu postei! Espero que tenha gostado!_

**Gabriela: **_Aqui está! _

**lovenly: **_Tá aí a continuação!_

**Kah: **_Nya, que vergonha!!_

**mandyuchiha: **_Nya, obrigada pelos elogios! Demorei, mas, aqui está!_

**Tsubame Hitori: **_Obrigada, obrigada!_

**grazi:**_ Eu tive muita sorte de ser recebida tão bem! Espero que os próximos eu seja tão bem vinda assim!_

**haruno-sensei: **_Sim, eles merecem! Mas, vai demorar ainda pros dois terem alguma coisa, se é que me entende, nee? XD!_

**grazi: **_Se duplicou, ou é outra menina com o mesmo nome? o.o Obrigada, querida!_

**Sah Rebelde: **_Nya, que bom que gostou! Pretendo fazer ação em quase todos os caps!_

**Chinmoku: **_Nya, minha linda! Sabe que eu te adoro, nee? Muito obrigada por ler meu fic! Sim, a Sakura é uma guerreira! E o cara foi nojento mesmo. Enfim, Sasuke deu o que ele mereceu, não é mesmo? XD! Beijinhos!_

**Notas finais da autora:**

**Mais uma vez quero agradecer todo o carinho e a hospitalidade que me receberam no primeiro cap! Reviews são muito importantes mesmo!**

**Esse cap demorou um pouquinho mais do que eu pretendia para sair, pois, eu não achava a 'música perfeita' para servir de tema para ele e no fim, eu acabei não achando nada mesmo. XD! Não ficou tão grande e nem tão bom quanto eu gostaria, mas, deu para entender um pouco da personalidade mais fechada do nosso protagonista, nee?**

**Ele não é tão gelado, afinal. Só precisa de um pouco paciência, como vocês estão lendo. XD!**

**Muito obrigada mesmo á todos coments, e espero coments novamente para este cap! Até o cap 2, queridos!**

**Kao-chan.**


	3. 影 Sombra

**Notas da autora: **

_Gente, mais uma vez, obrigada pelo apoio de todos vocês! Não sabem como me animam, escrevendo, mandando reviews pra mim! Só tenho a agradecer, e espero que o cap esteja do agrado de vocês! Divirtam-se!_

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens de Naruto não são meus, isto é apenas uma homenagem que ofereço aos autores, leitores e fãs do anime e mangá. Mas, a história é de minha autoria sim, e ninguém tasca! ó.ó

**Obs:** O fic é UA, e os personagens podem se tornar OCC conforme for postando os caps, ok?

**Casal Protagonista:** Sasuke & Sakura.

_Para_**:**_ Mye-chan._

**¤¤ Olhos Vermelhos ¤¤**

****

赤い目

Por: Yasashiino Yume (Kao-chan).

Revisora: Mye-chan.

Consultora oficial do fic: Paty Selenita.

**Passeava pelos jardins repletos de flores, margaridas, rosas... Abraçou a brisa de fim de tarde com um sorriso, fechando os olhos e sentindo o cheiro agradável impregnar os seus sentidos, pouco a pouco. As borboletas rodeavam o corpo da jovem querendo partilhar da companhia desta; o sorriso dela se iluminou.**

**O cabelo dela dançava com a brisa que se intensificou, e quando se virou para trás, os olhos piscaram. Um vulto completamente de negro encarava-a com uma máscara. Este virou o rosto pro lado direito, lentamente. Ela deu um passo para trás, acuada pela presença dele, e sentiu algo cair do lado esquerdo. Os orbes logo se encheram de lágrimas ao ver do seu lado; era o corpo de sua mãe.**

"Por que? Por que fez isso?", **indagou, abraçando-se a si mesma, numa forma de se proteger.**

_"Por que?", _**ele gargalhou. Uma risada de escárnio, cruel. **_"Porque eu quis."_

**Levantou-se de sobressalto, ficando sentada; os olhos arregalados como pratos pelo susto. **'É só um sonho, afinal...', **concluiu, passando a mão pelos longos cabelos cor de rosa. Olhou para o lado, na janela, aberta. Os pés alcançaram o chão gelado. Pegou os chinelos e se aproximou da janela. Tocou as cortinas lentamente, vendo as pessoas muito pequenas e quase nulas lá embaixo.**

**Sugava o ar lentamente com os lábios entreabertos, e mesmo assim sentia-se como se fosse muito difícil respirar. Era tudo tão confuso, tão misturado que ela mal podia situar. As imagens desconexas do sangue, da violência, penetravam em sua mente... A respiração ofegava á cada segundo; segurou na parede para ter um apoio, algo quase impossível...**

"Mamãe...", **balbuciou, tendo sua visão nublada, concentrada pelo negro.**

_"Sua idiota.", _**ouviu ao longe, ao perder a consciência.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Capítulo 3:**

**影**

**Sombra.**

_Ás vezes parece que estou sem ninguém por perto, ao andar por estas ruas. As pessoas passam por mim, como se não notassem o que acontece comigo. Já passou um tempo desde que estou morando com o mascarado sem nome, e mesmo assim, não entendo como fui chegar até ele._

_O que vem em minha cabeça... Minhas memórias que não voltam definitivamente naquele dia... Precisava tanto lembrar... Precisava lembrar daquele rosto..._

_"Haruno, não vou ficar esperando o tempo todo.", _**anunciou, e não parecia exatamente feliz ao dizer isso.**

"Ah! Desculpe!", **fechou o caderno com ambas as mãos, assustada. **"Eu fiquei distraída."**, ele não aguardou explicações e foi andando na frente. **"Espera!", **saiu correndo atrás dele.**

_Não dava para acreditar que já tinham passado mais de três meses desta nova rotina. Eu saía para comprar 'mantimentos', como ele dizia. E ele me seguia..._

"Isto está bom, não é?", **uma sombra atrás dela se fez presente.**

_"Não sabe escolher frutas?"_**, provocou, e ela cruzou os braços, indignada.**

"Eu queria saber sua opinião, afinal o dinheiro é seu.", **respondeu a contra gosto.**

_"E eu disse pra fazer o que quisesse. Apenas trate de providenciar o mantimento."_**, e a voz desapareceu. Ela suspirou pesadamente.**

_Ainda era estranho pensar que sempre teria alguém do meu lado o tempo todo, sem eu conseguir ver esse alguém. Mas..._

**A jovem sorria com dois sacos leves nas mãos, a maioria frutas; um grande sorriso no rosto ao achar suas frutas favoritas. Atravessou sem prestar muita atenção na rua, e um carro em alta velocidade vinha em sua direção.**

_"Idiota, quer morrer?"_**, sentiu-se ser segurada fortemente pela cintura, encarando os olhos penetrantes negros por entre a máscara.**

_Ele sempre estava lá._

* * *

"Prontinho! Espero que goste!", **estendeu o prato para ele com um sorriso, e ele se afastou com o mesmo para fora, perto da janela.**

**Algo que a intrigava muito naqueles tempos era nunca ter visto nada nele. Apenas os olhos... Negros e penetrantes. Uma vez jurava ter visto um brilho escarlate neles, mas nunca mais tinha conseguido ver isso. Uma grande curiosidade pairava sobre ela nessas horas. Queria saber mais da vida dele, quem ele era. E por que a tinha salvado tantas vezes. Mas, toda vez que o fitava de lado, a coragem de fazer tais perguntas se esvaía.**

"Ei...", **ele continuou parado no mesmo lugar. **"Ahn...", **abaixou os olhos. **"Eu queria poder chamá-lo por um nome...", **ela pausou, entrelaçando os dedos, ficando nervosa com o silêncio dele. **"Mesmo que não seja o seu... O seu nome verdadeiro.", **ele voltou sua atenção para ela. **"Qualquer nome...", **insistiu, o fitando receosa. E num piscar de olhos, ele estava na sua frente, a encarando. Ela sentiu suas pernas bambearem com aquelas íris.**

_"Você é irritante."_, **ela mordeu os lábios, e o coração acelerou. **_"Ele está fazendo barulho novamente."_**, concluiu. Ela piscou os olhos diante daquela afirmação, confusa. Não entendia o que ele estava dizendo, e quando ia protestar a respeito, ele interveio antes. **_"Uchiha Sasuke."__**, **_**e se afastou.**

**Depois de um tempo parada, ainda com as mãos entrelaçadas olhando para a janela onde ele se encontrava agora, ela soltava um pequeno sorriso.**

"Obrigada...".

**XXXXXXXX**

"Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun!", **chamava pela milésima vez. O rapaz suspirou fundo, entediado. Desde que dissera o seu nome, ela não parava de chamá-lo um segundo. Rodou os olhos, arrependido de ter dito isso.**

_"O que você quer?"_**, pareceu irritado e ela se encolheu. Vendo que ficou calada, voltou seus olhos para ela. Sakura olhava para o chão, os cabelos tampando o rosto entristecido. Não queria irritá-lo, apenas queria a companhia dele.**

"Nada...", **ela deu um sorriso apagado para ele. **"Desculpa..."**, e foi se afastando, quando sentiu seu pulso ser segurado com força.**

_"Eu não vou repetir."_**, o fitou ainda com o seu pulso firmemente segurado.**

_Nessas horas, eu acho que existe outro Sasuke-kun dentro deste. Um carinhoso e gentil, que tem medo de sair para que eu o veja. Mas... Sei que um dia irei vê-lo._

**Ela abriu um sorriso solto e seus olhos brilhantes encararam os dele, impassíveis entre a máscara.**

"Podemos ver um filme na sala?"**, sugeriu inocente.**

_"Aa..."_**, respondeu. Ela saiu na frente aos pulos, e ele a seguiu em silêncio. Não sabia se fazia isso para deixá-la quieta, ou por algum outro motivo. Algum motivo que ele não sabia descrever naquele momento.**

**Sasuke sentou num dos sofás e Sakura sentou-se ao seu lado, com um enorme saco de pipocas, sustentando um sorriso tão grande quanto; ela ligou a televisão e o filme começou. Os olhos dela piscavam curiosos a cada detalhe. Sasuke, porém, estava calado como sempre. **'Será que ele está dormindo?'**, pensou, mas, não se atrevia a chegar perto o bastante para ter certeza.**

**Depois de um tempo, o filme enfim tinha terminado. E o mascarado continuava no mesmo lugar, sem dizer uma única palavra. **'Deve estar cansado...'**, e com um sorriso singelo, foi até o quarto e pegou um edredom grande. E sem pensar duas vezes, se aproximou lentamente para cobri-lo; a noite estava fria.**

"Agora sim, você ficará...", **mas ela não terminou, pois o mascarado sacou uma espada e a pôs no pescoço da jovem. Ela segurou a respiração, enquanto o olhar dele ficou com resquícios escarlate. Trêmula, os olhos dela encheram-se de lágrimas, deixando o edredom cair no chão. O olhar dele era frio... Parecia ter ódio... Ela se encolheu e as lágrimas começaram a descer pela bochecha desta, lentamente.**

_"Suma daqui!", _**ela cobriu os lábios com ambas as mãos, assustada, parada no mesmo lugar. Estava paralisada diante daquela figura feroz que ele tinha se tornado em segundos. **_"Suma, agora!"__**, **_**aos soluços, ela saiu correndo deixando-o para trás.**

_Aquele Sasuke-kun me assustou. Nunca o tinha visto com tanta raiva. O que eu tinha feito? Por que ele queria que eu sumisse? Por que eu choro tanto...?_

**Esfregou os orbes esmeraldas lentamente, como se não quisesse acordar. Na verdade, não queria levantar da cama, não queria ter que encará-lo. **_"Suma daqui!"_**, essas palavras ainda ecoavam em sua cabeça. Deitou-se de lado na cama, abraçada á um dos travesseiros, quando uma lágrima triste começou a rolar pelo rosto alvo, e ela fechou os olhos. A imagem do rosto coberto pela máscara e os olhos raivosos sobre si lhe sobrevieram a mente na mesma hora.**

"O que eu fiz?", **indagou para si mesma. **"O que eu fiz pra te irritar tanto?".

_Eu só queria que... que... Na verdade, eu não sei o que quero._

**XXXXXXXX**

_"Você ao menos sabe o que quer..."_**, lembrou-se das palavras dele em frente á lápide de sua família e se encolheu mais, cobrindo-se com o edredom.**

**O mascarado mirava a espada em vários alvos, acertando todos. Os movimentos dele eram rápidos, e precisos. Tirou a máscara, jogando-a longe, revelando um rosto branco e olhos mais penetrantes ainda. **_"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!"_**, a voz dela ecoava em sua cabeça.**

_"Inferno!"_**, xingou, arrepiando os fios negros, muito irritado. Sentou-se na cadeira, frustrado. Os olhos dela molhados estavam tatuados em sua memória. Fechou a mão e bateu com ela na mesa, quebrando-a em vários pedaços.**

**O barulho foi alto e Sakura acabou escutando do quarto, mas, como ainda não sabia o que fazer, e imaginava que ele ainda estava com raiva, não se atreveu a sair. Sasuke perdeu a pouca paciência que tinha, recolocou a máscara e saiu sem dizer nada.**

**Algumas horas de profundo silêncio e Sakura teve coragem de sair do quarto, em passos pequenos. Chegando na sala, viu com horror o estado da mesa. Vários pedaços dela espalhados pela sala e alguns pingos de sangue. Abaixou-se, ficando de joelhos no chão e, com um dos dedos, tocou no sangue. **'Sangue... Do Sasuke-kun?'**, abaixou os olhos. **_"Suma daqui!"_**, tampou os ouvidos e fechou as esmeraldas.**

**Até que sentiu algo molhado em seu joelho. Abriu os orbes lentamente e se deparou com um gato. Parecia que ele estava querendo consolá-la. Um leve sorriso desabrochou dos lábios da jovem, que o colocou no colo e o acariciou devagar, lhe dando um beijo na testa. O gato tinha pêlos brancos e olhos incrivelmente negros. **'Como os de...', **o abraçou.**

"Obrigada, amiguinho...", **não o largava de modo algum. **"Acho que Sasuke-kun não vai deixá-lo ficar..."**, uma lágrima solitária rolava no rosto dela, e soltou um suspiro pesado. Ao olhar para frente, viu o vulto negro se aproximar da janela. Inconscientemente, ela abraçou mais o gato com medo que o mascarado machucasse o animal.**

**Ele a fitou por entre destroços da mesa, e com um gato na mão. Havia sinais de lágrimas por todo o rosto dela, e aquele modo como ela encolhia o corpo significava que estava com medo dele.**

"Onegai... Não o machuque."**, pediu com a voz mansa. **"Ele só estava querendo me ajudar."**, o gato se manifestou dando um miado baixo. O jovem não disse nada para replicar o que ela falava e entrou pela janela. Fitando-a mais de perto, notou o machucado que ficou pela noite anterior. Ela estava com uma cicatriz no pescoço, muito leve. Estreitou os olhos ao ver aquilo. Aproximou-se mais, levantando uma das mãos na direção dela, mas Sakura se ergueu e deu um passo para trás, ainda abraçada ao bichano.**

**Ele abaixou a mão e se afastou, deixando-a para trás. Chegando no quarto, ele desabou na cama e ficou olhando o teto. A imagem dela se afastando, martelando em sua cabeça. O medo e o terror faziam parte do seu trabalho, deveria estar satisfeito, era por intermédio deles que conseguia tudo o que queria. Mas... **_"Onegai... Não o machuque!"_**. Tirou a máscara, encarando o teto sério. **

**Não era do seu feitio se preocupar com o que pensavam dele. Ele era um shinobi, e deveriam temê-lo. Intimidades estavam fora dos seus planos, ainda mais com alguém como aquela garota. Mas... Por que ele se incomodava com o pavor que viu nos olhos dela? Franziu as sobrancelhas em desagrado com seu próprio pensamento, deixando-o de lado por achar ridículo.**

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Gatinho, gatinho?", **olhava por todos os cantos á procura do animal, mas até agora nada. **"Olha..."**, deixou uma tigela de leite no chão. **"Leite morno..."_,_**passou pela cozinha e nenhum sinal dele. Uma sombra em cima dela, quieta, segurava o animal que estava se contorcendo. **"Gatinho?", **os olhos piscaram. **"Onde você...?"**, parou quando viu um vulto de negro com uma máscara diferente da de Sasuke parar na sua frente e gritou alto.**

**Continua...**

* * *

**Notas da revisora, Mye-chan:**

Mais um capítulo super fofo dessa emocionante saga! E para quem ainda tinha dúvidas da identidade do mascarado, aí está o nosso astro Uchiha Sasuke-kun! Parece que nem em uma UA ele consegue escapar dos encantos da nossa Sakura-chan! ;D Mas ainda tem muito chão pela frente, aguardem! (_Nyaa, vocês não acharam fofo a Sakura toda alegre chamando o Sasuke-kun a toda hora, como aquelas crianças que acabam de ganhar um brinquedo novo e não param quietas?_ -) A Kao-chan não demorou tanto desta vez, creio que ela merece uma recompensa, não? Então apertem o GO lá embaixo! Ele não é encantador? ;D

**Notas da consultora oficial, Paty Selenita:**

********

(Chega soprando uma língua-de-sogra por ter se unido às duas queridas amigas)

Yoh Minna! \o/

Sei que vocês devem estar pensando: "Ué? Quem é essa fulaninha que aparece do nada pra dar pitaco na fic que eu to lendo? u.u"

Bom, eu sou mais uma fã dessa fic mais que incrível que acabou sendo nomeada como "Opinadora Oficial" pela querida Kao-chan.

Segundo ela, eu acabei dando algumas idéias e mudando um pouco o que vem pela frente, mas por favor... NÃO ME MATEM!

Pelo menos não enquanto não acabar a fic.

Fala sério, não ficou muito cute-cute o Sasuke topando ver o filme com a Sakura-chan?

Ta, ninguém aqui esperava que ele fosse dizer o nome dele, já que parecia tão frio.

Mas ninguém esperava também que depois dele ser tão fofo, ele quase mataria a coitada... Ou degolando-a ou provocando um infarto de susto.

Agora, eu acho que coisas muitíssimo interessantes estão por vir depois desse capítulo, mas vocês só terão o privilégio de ler se, como disse a Mye-chan, vocês apertarem aquele botãozinho lilás ali e deixarem uma review.

Então é isso... Se querem mais outro capítulo, incentivem a Kao-chan deixando um recado dizendo o que acharam da fic, ta?

Beijos, pessoal!

Ja ne!

* * *

**Respostas aos reviews:**

**May Sorryu:** _Olá, querida! Obrigada pelos votos! E sim, foi um ano realmente mágico pra mim, este do rpg. Mas, agora esses tempos bons estão difíceis de voltar, não existem mais jogadores como antigamente, que realmente se envolvem com o jogo. Enfim... (suspiro) Este é um fic que retrata esta época mágica do rpg bem feito! Espero que goste e se divirta._

**sakusasuke: **_Obrigada pelo elogio, e aí está mais um cap!_

**Taty: **_Nya, obrigada mesmo pelos elogios! Não sabe como review's me animam a escrever mais rápido! Espero que não tenha demorado muito!_

**Borboleta escarlate: **_XD! Não será tão fácil tirar a máscara dele, mas, ao menos o nome ela arrancou e isso é um bom começo, nee? Beijos!_

**Uchiha Kaory: **_Aqui está! XD!_

**Karlinha:**_ Obrigada, querida!_

**Elfen Malfoy: **_Nya, obrigada mesmo pelos elogios! Você fez tantas perguntas e a maioria delas ficarão sem resposta por um tempo. Mas, ao menos, hoje teve a certeza que o mascarado é o Sasuke, e isso é um bom começo, não? Beijos!_

**S2IsadoraS2:**_ Nya, obrigada! Nem sei o que digo... Quer dizer, obrigada! XD!_

**grasi**_**: **__Nya, desculpe pela garfe na sua resposta! XD! E obrigada pelas felicitações, tô ficando velha... u.u Que bom que está gostando, espero que tenha curtido este cap também, beijos!_

**UchihaSora:**_ XDDDD Vai ter hentai? Hum... Essa resposta ficará no ar, mas, eu prometo pensar com carinho no assunto, está bem? Quando o Sasuke gosta da Sakura? Hum... Isso vem com o tempo, nee? XD!_

**Hyuuga Florine: **_Nya, que bom que gostou do Sasuke! A maioria está gostando, inclusive eu! Mas, eu sou suspeita, nee? Beijos!_

**Marimary-chan:**_ Oi, tá aqui! XD!_

**Sah Rebelde: **_Que bom que gostou, espero que continue assim!_

**lepitas: **_Nya! Tá aí! Nem fiz esperar muito, nee?_

* * *

**Notas finais da autora:**

_Gente, mais uma vez obrigada pelo apoio! Os review's são super importantes, adoro cada um deles! O que me inspirou á escrever este fic rápido foi um live action chamado: "Garo". Quem puder, baixe. Uma história de ação, romance e drama, parecido com a proposta deste fic. Me identifiquei em muitas coisas neste live e por isso, as idéias vieram mais rápido do que eu imaginei a princípio. Enfim, quem puder veja. Se gosta deste fic, vai gostar de "Garo", garanto._

_Outra coisa que me inspirou, ou melhor, pessoa, foi a querida Paty. Por isso ela está aqui participando comigo nesta nova aventura dos meus pensamentos loucos. Como ela disse nas notas dela, muita coisa mudou por que ela deu 'pitaco', se vocês quiserem saber fofocas sobre "Olhos" é ela quem vocês devem perguntar... Além da Mye, claro. XD!_

_Obrigada á todos, espero que não queiram me matar pelo final do suspense... XD! Me perdoem, mas, ás vezes eu sou meio... má... (risada maquiavélica)._

_Beijos, e até o próximo cap!_

_Kao-chan._


	4. マスク Máscaras

**Notas da autora:**_ Ahá! Mais review's! Nossa, assim eu morro! Estou tão feliz! E por isso mais um cap do fic! Espero sinceramente que gostem! Boa leitura!_

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens de Naruto não são meus, isto é apenas uma homenagem que ofereço aos autores, leitores e fãs do anime e mangá. Mas, a história é de minha autoria sim, e ninguém tasca! ó.ó

**Obs:** Este fic é UA, e os personagens podem ser OCC com o passar do tempo, ok?

**Casal Protagonista:** Sasuke & Sakura.

_Para_**:**_ Mye-chan._

**¤¤ Olhos Vermelhos ¤¤**

**赤い目**

Por: Yasashiino Yume (Kao-chan).

Revisora: Mye-chan.

Consultora oficial do fic:Paty Selenita.

**O grito dela ecoou pelo apartamento, e seus pés, moveram-se no mesmo segundo para trás; olhos lacrimejantes imploravam por um socorro que não parecia vir tão cedo. O gato foi jogado para longe, que miou alto em desagrado, os olhos dela fitaram o animal, mas, não houve tempo para pensar no assunto, pois, ele se aproximou.**

"Está com medo, garotinha?"**, as pernas dela tremiam na mesma velocidade que as batidas aceleradas do seu coração. Ele gargalhou, e virou o rosto lentamente pro lado esquerdo, examinando-a. **"É mesmo uma pena quererem matar uma gracinha como você..."**.**

"Por quê?"**, questionou, segurando um soluço. **"Por quê vocês estão me perseguindo?"**, ela abaixou os olhos, apertando as mãos nervosamente.**

"Sinceramente, eu não sei..."**, tocou com um dedos o rosto, e ela se afastou do mesmo, encolhida. **"E mesmo que soubesse, não poderia te dizer. Somos shinobis, fomos treinados para matar, sem pedir explicações, menina.", **ele sorriu novamente, encarava-a com olhos azuis intensos, a jovem deu mais um passo para trás. **"Não se preocupe... Farei que você não sofra muito."**, ele começou a andar na direção dela, lentamente.**

**Sakura negou com a cabeça, e tampou os lábios, em choque. Não estava acreditando que ia morrer assim; que tudo acabaria naquele instante. Por mais que tivesse perdido tudo, não queria desistir da vida que ganhou por ter sido salva pelo...**

"Sasuke!"**, começou a correr desesperada por entre os cômodos do apartamento, com lágrimas nos olhos. **"Sasuke!"**, ela tropeçou numa das cadeiras do chão, e se levantou rápido. O homem mascarado em sua cola, parecendo se divertir com a situação. **'Por favor, por favor! Eu não quero morrer!'**, jogou um abajur na frente do homem, mas, nada parecia abalá-lo.**

**Ela corria sem destino aparente, não tinha pra onde ir, e ninguém tencionava a se comover com suas lamúrias. Começou a subir as escadas em direção á cobertura, as pernas bambas não colaboravam muito.**

"Não fuja, não vou fazer com que sofra. Já expliquei."**, ela virou-se para trás para ver a que distância estava do vulto. Não muito longe, mesmo assim, não desistiria da vida. Mais uma vez tropeçou na escada, deixando um roxo pendente nas pernas.**

"Itai!"**, reclamou, mas, continuou. Até que sentiu o vento forte balançar os cabelos longos cor de rosa, estava na cobertura. Mas, o que faria agora? Era uma queda de mais de vinte andares. Estava perdida, devia ter pensado nisso antes de se atrever a ir para cima como uma louca. Com a respiração ofegante, voltou os esmeraldas para trás novamente, e não viu nada. **'Será que ele desistiu?'**, mas, não teve tempo para pensar muito no assunto, pois, sentiu algo atrás de si.**

"Cansou de correr, e aceitou a morte... Espero."**, as pernas não mais aguentaram o peso do corpo, o que fez com que ela despencasse no chão, de joelhos. **"Está tudo bem. Não vai doer nada, eu garanto.".

_"__Solta __ela."_**, pausou. **_"Agora!"__**, **_**um vulto de capa negra apareceu em cima das grades, encarando-os, sombrio.**

**Capítulo 3:**

**マスク**

**Máscaras.**

**Os esmeraldas voltaram-se para o céu, onde pôde visualizar com clareza a máscara com que estava acostumada. A jovem respirou aliviada. Agora sim tinha a certeza que tudo daria certo, mas sua calma foi substituída por desespero assim que sentiu o homem atrás de si agarrá-la fortemente. Encarando o mascarado, ainda lhe mostrou um sorriso de escárnio, e sem pensar duas vezes jogou a jovem de cima do prédio.**

**O grito escapou de sua garganta. Em agonia, ela se via cair com o chão cada vez mais próximo de si, até que sentiu um braço forte acolher sua cintura. Os olhos escarlates a fitam, desmaiada sobre um dos seus braços, enquanto ele está com chakra nos pés, fixando-se sobre a parede do prédio.**

**O homem o encarou soberbo, e logo depois gargalhou.**

"Idiota! Acha mesmo que vai poder protegê-la para sempre?"**, sacou uma espada longa cuja lâmina reluzia o sol poente. **"Deixe que ela morra, você sabe que essa era sua missão desde o princípio."**.**

_"Isso não é problema seu."_**, rugiu, segurando-a com força pelo outro braço, apertando sua espada com a mão livre.**

**As espadas se chocam violentamente, sendo que a cada golpe estas eram cada vez mais flamejadas de ódio. Sasuke, irritado, golpeava o inimigo, acertando-o em alguns lugares como um pouco abaixo das costelas e em uma das pernas, mas em nenhum ponto vital. Franziu as sombrancelhas, nervoso, enquanto o corpo em seu braço começa a abrir os olhos.**

"Mas... o quê...?", **as esmeraldas arregalaram ao se ver apenas segurada por um braço numa altura imensa. Não pôde conter os gritos de pavor enquanto se balançava no braço do Uchiha.**

_"Cale a boca!"_**, ordenou, mas era como se ela não estivesse escutando, estava desesperada demais com a possibilidade de cair. As íris da garota embargaram-se rapidamente ao ver as pessoas quase nulas de tão pequenas lá em baixo.**

'Deuses, eu vou cair! Eu vou cair!'**, pensava, ficando ainda mais volúvel, voltando a gritar perto do ouvido do mascarado que a segurava.**

**Saiu de perto do ANBU, carregando-a consigo, colocando-a em seu ombro como um saco de batatas; ela se agarrava nas roupas dele como podia. Com as mãos, ele fez muitos sinais esquisitos, que Sakura não podia ver pela sua posição desfavorável, mas que não conseguiria compreender de qualquer forma. **

_"Feche os olhos!"__**, **_**a jovem pareceu confusa. **_"Feche agora!"_**, mesmo assustada fez o que ele pediu sem pestanejar.**

**Começou a sentir algo gelado e pegajoso enrolar-se em suas pernas, fez um bico em desagrado e soltou um gemido baixo de nervosismo. Definitivamente, não queria entender o que significava aquilo, ao menos por enquanto. O som das espadas se chocando ficando mais longe á cada segundo, enquanto o vento se intensificava nos seus cabelos. Quando sentiu chão firme debaixo de si, ela resolveu que era hora de abrir os olhos.**

"Deuses..."**, se encolheu, fitando as cobras por entre suas pernas e ao seu redor. A respiração logo se tornou escassa e necessitada; a pele dela foi aos poucos tomando um tom pálido.**

**O pavor daqueles animais rastejantes penetrando em cada poro do seu corpo, ficando cambaleante á cada momento, até que seus ouvidos captaram novamente o baque surdo das espadas mais ao longe. **'Sasuke-kun!'**, levantou-se de imediato, esquecendo do medo das cobras por um segundo, alcançando a grade de proteção da cobertura.** **Segurou a respiração por um momento, enquanto via os dois se atracando no que parecia uma luta de vida ou morte. Virou-se, não mais encontrando as cobras. Achou estranho, mas, não pensou no assunto, voltando a sua atenção para baixo.**

**Os olhos vermelhos encaravam friamente os azuis; as espadas encontrando-se mais rapidamente á cada momento. Movimentos inconstantes e incertos cercavam os dois. O fio da lâmina encontrando a pele dele, rasgando-a sem piedade. Entretanto, o Uchiha não parecia se abalar com nada, estava concentrado. Iria matá-lo - sem sombras de dúvidas - na primeira brecha.**

"Ah!"**, ouviu o grito agudo, e voltou seus olhos para cima. Sakura estava sendo agarrada pelos longos cabelos com violência por um outro ANBU que chegara sem ser anunciado. **"Me solta, me solta!"**, ela implorava, mas, o homem não parecia dar ouvidos. Os escarlates estreitaram, e cerrou o punho, irritado, enquanto segurava a espada, esquecendo do oponente ao seu lado.**

"Continuamos depois."**, este anunciou, desaparecendo dali com uma nuvem de fumaça.**

**Aquela foi a deixa para que Sasuke definitivamente deixasse a luta de lado por enquanto. Era algo estranho para ele, que sempre matava aquele com quem começava uma disputa; mas ver Sakura chorando com uma espada no pescoço lhe tirava todo o senso do certo e do errado. Não pensou duas vezes, seguiu para cima do homem, investindo nele com toda sua fúria. ****Utilizando-se de sua extraordinária velocidade, o outro nem percebera o que o atingira; o corte foi certeiro, na altura do pescoço.**** O sangue jorrou intenso; resquícios atingindo e cobrindo de rubro as bochechas de Sakura, enquanto ela caía no chão sentada com o impacto do golpe.**

**A cabeça do homem veio de encontro ao chão, parando ao lado dela, e o corpo do lado oposto. Ela tampou os lábios, apavorada com a cena á sua frente. **

**Sasuke coberto de sangue a encarando friamente, aqueles olhos escarlates nítidos agora. A mão da jovem, trêmula, alcançou o próprio rosto, e as esmeraldas fitaram horrorizadas a palma e os dedos longos embebedados de sangue. A cena do seu sonho veio a sua mente como um raio.**

_"Por que? Por que fez isso?", __**indagou, abraçando o próprio corpo, numa forma de se proteger.**_

_"Por que?", __**ele gargalhou. Uma risada de escárnio, cruel. **__"Porque eu quis."_

**Os olhos começaram a perder o foco, e tudo escureceu. O corpo pendeu para o lado esquerdo, desabando no chão gelado.**

**Por um tempo ele permaneceu no mesmo lugar, encarando o corpo desfalecido da garota que tinha acabado de salvar, perguntando-se por que afinal estava fazendo tudo isso. Por que estava se envolvendo tanto numa questão que nada tinha a ver com ele? Sacou a espada e em passos lentos foi se aproximando de Sakura, o fio da lâmina coberto de sangue encontrou o pescoço alvo da jovem; estreitou os olhos. Era um shinobi... Aquela garota tinha que ser morta. Para quê prolongar o sofrimento?**

**A espada fincou mais no pescoço dela, e em resposta a garota gemeu baixo.**

"Sasuke... Sasuke-kun..."**, dizia ainda desacordada. Lágrimas desciam devagar pelas bochechas ensanguentadas. O Uchiha retirou a espada e a guardou, logo depois tomando Sakura em seus braços, dando as costas ao local do combate e deixando o corpo do homem no chão.**

**XXXXXXXX**

"Hum..."**, esfregava as íris devagar, sentindo a cabeça latejar, juntamente com a falta de orientação. Colocou a mão direita na cabeça, ainda com os olhos fechados, adquirindo uma leve expressão de sofrimento na face.**

_"Enfim, acordou."_**, no mesmo minuto, os esmeraldas abriram-se encontrando com os olhos dele por entre a máscara.**

"Sasuke-kun!"**, exclamou surpresa, estranhando estar acomodada na cama. Ao que se lembrava estava em cima do prédio, com um estranho quase prestes a matá-la. **"Ahn... O que aconteceu...?"**, a pergunta ficou parada no ar, pois, a lembrança da cabeça de seu quase assassino sendo cortada a invadiu, as mãos apertaram o lençol sobre ela, e se encolheu em silêncio.**

_"Você lembrou, finalmente."_**, o rosto dela se contorceu num misto de medo, nojo e tristeza. Pelo jeito, aquelas recordações não faziam bem á ela.**

"É..."**, abaixou os olhos. **"Aquele homem..."**, deu uma pausa.** "Morreu mesmo não é?"**, aquilo era algo muito surreal para a mente dela. Olhou para as mãos, estavam limpas, assim como a roupa que estava usando.**

_"Sim."_**, respondeu simplesmente, não parecendo dar muita importância.**

"Onde estamos?"**, observava o local com curiosidade. Não era o mesmo apartamento.**

_"Em um outro lugar."__**, **_**não quis entrar em detalhes, ela não precisava sabê-los.**

"Sasuke-kun..."**, a voz carregada de uma entonação levemente triste. **"Você sabe por que..."**, ela o fitou, os olhos procuravam respostas, desesperadamente. **"Sabe por que me perseguem? Sabe qual o motivo de quererem que eu morra?"**, os olhos verdes espremiam-se, tentando reprimir a dor e o ardor causado pelas lágrimas que segurava.** "Por que eles querem que a minha vida seja tirada?"**, uma lágrima solitária a venceu, descendo pela face dela, lentamente.** "O que eu fiz, afinal?"**, a jovem se encolheu, apertando o lençol.**

_"Pare de chorar."_**, disse levemente incomodado.**_ "Por que você chora?"__**,**_** olhos penetrantes encaravam os dela.**

"Por que eu tenho medo... Medo de morrer."**, foi sincera. **"Não quero morrer ainda."**.**

_"Eu disse que você não vai morrer enquanto eu não quiser."_**, explicou. Ela não sabia ficava calma com isso, ou mais nervosa. **_"Enquanto eu quiser, ninguém vai encostar em você."_**, os orbes dela arregalaram. Aquilo nas palavras dele era preocupação?**

"Oh..."**, murmurou em resposta, com o rosto mais calmo, e sereno. O Uchiha levantou-se mais incomodado ainda por saber que se sentia bem ao vê-la mais tranquila. Os pensamentos estavam o traindo. O certo e errado confrontando-se em seu interior numa batalha sem vencedor. Virou as costas para ela, deitada na cama, se afastando á passos pequenos, quando se sentiu segurado pelo pulso delicadamente. **"Obrigada, Sasuke-kun!"**, deu um sorriso.**

**Ficou ali mergulhado nos pensamentos conflitantes em sua cabeça, sentindo os dedos quase que em contato com sua pele. Puxou o braço que ela segurava com ímpeto. Com o susto, Sakura se desequilibrou e cairia no chão com tudo, se não fosse impedida pelos braços fortes do mascarado.**

"Desculpe..."**, deixou que um sorriso sem graça enfeitasse seus lábios. O jovem não disse nada em resposta, e a deixou sozinha.**

**XXXXXXXX**

_Tudo ainda está muito confuso para mim... Quando penso que começo a entendê-lo, vejo mais um obstáculo me impedindo. Algo me diz para confiar nele, mas, por que eu sempre tenho a sensação de que ele está me escondendo alguma coisa? Essa incômoda sensação que não saí do meu coração?_

"Bom dia!"**, confusa olhou para trás, e sorriu para o rapaz de olhos calmos.**

**Era um homem alto de belos traços, queixo afilado, e lábios finos apertados levemente. O porte não era atlético, mas tinha consideráveis músculos e uma pele extremamente bem cuidada. Os olhos pacíficos, num tom claro de azul. Os cabelos, na altura do ombro, negros como a noite.**

"Oi! Bom dia!"**, disse, enquanto carregava as bolsas de compras. Mais um dia para reaver 'mantimentos'.**

"Quer ajuda?"**, ofereceu simpático, já segurando em uma das mãos dela, para tomar as sacolas pesadas.**

"Oh, não precisa!"**, mas, ele já tinha alcançado as bolsas.** "Obrigada!"**, agradeceu sem graça, e ambos entraram no elevador.**

"Você é nova por aqui, não é?"**, ele pausou a fitando ainda com um sorriso, e ela afirmou com um aceno de cabeça. **"Digo isso, por que nunca vi uma menina aqui com seus olhos... Se tivesse visto, nunca mais teria me esquecido!"**, disse, num tom casual. Ato que deixou as maçãs do rosto de Sakura levemente vermelhas.**

"Ahn... Obrigada, acho."**, ele sorriu mais abertamente, o que a deixou livre para sorrir também. Chegando na cobertura, o homem a acompanhou até a porta do apartamento, solícito. **"Bom, estou em casa!"**, anunciou, na porta do lado de fora. **"Obrigada por ter me ajudado!"**.**

"Está tudo bem! Se precisar de qualquer coisa, pode contar comigo! Afinal, pra isso que servem os vizinhos, não é mesmo?"**, colocou a chave na porta ao lado.**

**Ela se surpreendeu, mas sorriu de volta.**

"Obrigada mais uma vez!"**, fez uma reverência respeitosa, colocando um dos pés no apartamento.**

"Só uma coisa..."**, ele pausou, e a jovem piscou os olhos, curiosa.** "Como se chama?"**.**

"Haruno Sakura! E você?"**.**

"Madara Hitsu, prazer!"**.**

"O prazer é todo meu! Até mais!"**, fechou a porta, sem olhar para trás.**

"Haruno Sakura, hum?"**, deu um sorriso sinistro, fitando a porta fechada do apartamento ao lado.**

**Continua...**

**XXXXXXXX**

**Respostas aos review's:**

**sakusasuke:**_ XD! Olha, eu gostei das idéias, mas, eu tenho planos para este gato. Você vai entender mais tarde, acredite! Se esses planos não houvesse, com certeza sua idéia seria aceita! Mas, continue mandando idéias! Adoro! Beijos!_

**Hyuuga Florine:** _Sabe que eu não pensei no nome do gatinho? E o nome do mascarado, é segredo... Com o tempo acho que juntarão as peças! Por enquanto, ficarei no mistério._

**UchihaSora: **_Que nada, menina! Esse tipo de pergunta não me ofende! Bom, será difícil eu desistir desta fic, por que existem muitos me incentivando... u.u Muito obrigada mesmo pelos elogios! E todos estão curiosos, mas, essa curiosidade ainda vai durar... XD!_

**Sabaku no AnaH:**_ Obrigada, querida! Espero que tenha gostado deste também!_

**Uchiha Luuh:**_ Chorou com ela? Sério? O.O Estou com medo do que você fará nos caps mais adiante! Putz, falei demais! XD!_

**SabakunoYue:**_ Que bom que gostou! Obrigada!_

**Elfen Malfoy: **_Nya, a graça é ele ser lindo e a Sakura pertubá-lo, nee? XD! E com relação á perguntas, eu gosto pacas delas! Só não posso responder todas, senão conto o fic antes de escrevê-lo! XDDDDDD Muito obrigada pelos elogios, assim fico sem graça! Beijos!_

**camila:**_ E aí? Saciei sua curiosidade, ou te deixei pior? Beijinhos!_

**Taty:**_ Nyaaa! Tantos elogios me deixam tão sem graça! (tampando o rosto) Muito obrigada, e espero que tenha gostado do novo cap! Beijos!_

**Sah Rebelde: **_Oh, por favor, não infarte! Não quero ser responsável pela morte de ninguém, imagine! u.u Com certeza, saciei uma das suas curiosidades, mas, acho que ficou mais curiosa ainda com este final, nee? XD!_

**Eeva Uchiha7: **_Ok, que vergonha você me mandar review só agora! ó.ó Estou brincando! O mascarado? Hum... Mistério..._

**Lady Muise: **_Como eu paro numa parte como essa? Hum... Eu sou cruel... XD! Beijos!_

**lepitas: **_Nya! Espetacular? Assim, fico envergonhada!_

**Marimary-chan: **_Demorei? o.o_

**Neko Sombria: **_Olá! Ouvi muito falar de você... Muito obrigada por seu comentário! Fiquei sem graça, enfim! Não sabia que meu fic era o único ao ter a Sak como 'menina indefesa'... o.o Mas, eu adoro ser diferente! E fico feliz que consegui isto com esta fic, obrigada mesmo pelo apoio!_

**ThayanaFontes: **_Nya, obrigada pelos elogios! E quanto a Garo? Sabe que eu não sei? Eu comprei os dvd's, mas, a Mye sabe. Falando nele, se baixar, ignore cenas de lutas, e as armaduras grotestas dos person's, fixe no Kouga e na Kaoru. A relação deles, que faz vale a pena o live action!_

**GGSiaht: **_Nya! Obrigada, obrigada!_

**Mayumi-chan: **_Eu sou leitora, e sei como é esperar pra ler! Eu tento atualizar o mais rápido que posso, mas, trabalho, faço curso, e mil e uma coisas. Agradeço pela compreensão!_

**misa: **_Arigatou! Fico muito lisonjeada de receber seu review, viu?_

**nami17: **_O primeiro era pra ser dark mesmo, e não será o último! (evil smile)_

**grazi: **_Nya, pelo que viste, Sasuke-kun não deixará que nada aconteça sem que ele 'queira'... Hum... Ele parece possessivo, nee? Beijinhos!_

**Sasame Yookai: **_Eu sei que tem trema no 'o', mas, eu estou preguiça de colocar... XD! Adoro review's grandes! Avisarei as meninas, todos as felicitações! E muito obrigada mesmo pelos elogios e pelo incentivo! Espero sinceramente, que tenha gostado da postagem, e espero review, viu? Até mais! o/_

**XXXXXXXX**

**Notas da revisora, Mye-chan:**

Bem, sou péssima com cenas de ação, acho que quem me conhece sabe bem disso. ú.u Então imaginem essa negação aqui tentando dar palpite nas cenas deste capítulo? Mas acho que teve um bom resultado, o que vocês acharam? ;D

Só tenho muita dó da Saku, que tem que passar por cada uma... ó.o A cenas das cobras sempre me arrepiam (eu, como a Saku, odeio cobras!), mas a parte de cair do prédio (já sonhei diversas vezes com quedas, e sei que é apavorante) e, principalmente, ver a cabeça do cara rolar do seu lado foram medonhas demais!

Então, se alguém teve algum infarte, enjôo, nojo, medo, chorou, gritou, se apavorou, etc, matem a Kao, ela merece. (Huahauhauahaua! XD) Brincadeira, não a matem, senão não haverá continuação da fic... (Esperem ela terminar de escrever tudo, depois podem matá-la! ;D) Enquanto isso, podem mandar ameaças apertando o botãozinho lilás/azul (seja lá que cor é aquela... ú.u) escrito "Go" no final da página! ;D

Fui! (Fugindo da Kao antes que ela leia isso aqui! XD)

**XXXXXXXX**

**Espaço da Consultora do fic, Paty Selenita:**

Puxa, eu amei esse capítulo. Sou a consultora da fic, mas antes de tudo, sou tão leitora quanto vocês. As cenas de ação ficaram muito boas, caracterizadas mais uma vez pela frieza e impiedade do Sasuke.

Só não posso negar que me senti triste. Uma pessoa tão pura e doce quanto a Sakura ver uma morte tão cruel assim de perto, e ainda ser manchada pelo sangue de alguém que a queria matar... Triste, muito triste mesmo.

Deu pra sentir o desespero dela quanto perguntou ao Sasuke quando a perseguição acabaria.  
Mas mudando de pato pra ganso, quem é esse tal vizinho, hein?  
Se eu fosse o Sasuke, ficaria de olhos bem abertos, porque acho que tem galinho novo ciscando no terreno dele :P  
O capítulo acabou por aqui, mas em breve tem mais. Kao-chan está trabalhando com força total, e eu e Mye-chan estamos aqui prontinhas pra dar idéias e auxiliarmos em tudo o que pudermos, afinal, somos as segunda e terceira mães desse lindo bebê criado por nossa querida autora.  
E, pessoal reviews!

Kao-chan pôde escrever rápido assim porque se sentiu tão feliz com os comentários de vocês que acabou se inspirando.  
Então já sabem o que fazer, né?  
REVIEWS, REVIEWS REVIEWS!  
Beijos!

Ja ne!

**XXXXXXXX**

**Espaço da autora, Kao-chan:**

_O que eu posso dizer, nee? Mais um cap que saiu, e eu estou impressionada com a velocidade em que este fic está caminhando.Tudo graças aos review's, músicas, e situações que estão me renovando. Este cap em especial na cena da luta, teve ajuda mais que bem vinda de uma das músicas trilhas sonoras de Naruto Shippunden. Chama-se: "Lightining Speed". Se puder, baixe._

_Com relação ao novo person do fic, muito mistério. Nada será revelado agora, dêem uma oportunidade á ele, e vejam no que vai dar. E com relação ao ANBU mascarado que sobreviveu, mais um mistério. Só uma coisa: Lembre-se, Sasuke é ANBU também! XD! Já falei demais._

_Sasuke neste cap foi cruel, é o jeito dele. Não vou mudar isso, talvez, abrande. Tudo depende do desenrolar da história. Mas, ele tem seu 'momento kawai', nee? Fui boazinha, apesar de tudo._

_Mais uma vez, obrigada pelas review's! Adoro cada coment de incentivo! Realmente me ajudam a ir mais longe, não sou nada sem vocês, acreditem! Prometo sempre fazer o meu melhor, ok? Além de ter duas pessoas maravilhosas do meu lado ajudando nisso!_

_Mye e Paty, vocês são minha vida!_

_Enfim... Obrigada mesmo!_

_E até o próximo cap!_

_Kao-chan._


	5. 信頼する Confiança

**Notas da autora:**

_Nyaa! Mais uma vez obrigada pelo apoio de todos vocês! Acredito que não tenha demorado tanto, mas, qualquer coisa peço desculpas pelos dias sem atualizar! Enfim, boa leitura!_

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens de Naruto não são meus, isto é apenas uma homenagem que ofereço aos autores, leitores e fãs do anime e mangá. Mas, a história é de minha autoria sim, e ninguém tasca! ó.ó

**Obs:** Este fic é UA, e os personagens podem ser OCC com o passar do tempo, ok?

**Casal Protagonista:** Sasuke & Sakura.

**Música sugerida para este cap:** _"Bye, bye, beautiful.", do Nightwish._

_Para_**:**_ Mye-chan._

**¤¤ Olhos Vermelhos ¤¤**

**赤い目**

Por: Yasashiino Yume (Kao-chan).

Revisora: Mye-chan.

Consultora oficial do fic:Paty Selenita.

"Cheguei!"**, anunciou, colocando um dos pés para dentro do recinto. Tudo no mais profundo silêncio; o rosto deu uma leve contorcida de curiosidade. **"Ah, que peso!"**, soltou com cuidado as sacolas de compras no chão, e sentou-se no sofá para recuperar-se. Pelo jeito, estava sozinha no apartamento. Deixou que a cabeça se acomodasse na parte de trás do sofá e fechou os olhos, com um suspiro pesado.**

**As coisas estavam muito estranhas desde o dia em que tinham mudado de apartamento. Ele a evitava mais do que costume, e não falava mais do que o necessário. Os dias estavam mais solitários do que nunca, sem contar que as imagens assustadoras daquele dia não se dissipavam de sua memória.**

**Balançou a cabeça negativamente, não devia pensar nessas coisas. Apesar de todo o susto, Sasuke tinha lhe salvado. Devia estar agradecida afinal de contas...**

_"Eu disse que você não vai morrer enquanto eu não quiser."_

**Queria entender o real significado daquelas palavras; Sasuke era tão misterioso e introvertido, que era difícil - completamente impossível - saber o que realmente passava pela cabeça dele. Aquela máscara que ele usava também não ajudava, com isso, não podia ver a expressão do rosto dele. Apenas os olhos... Aqueles olhos negros intensos que quando a encaravam eram sérios e impenetráveis.**

"Sasuke-kun..."**, murmurou, apertando com uma das mãos o coração aflito.**

"Ele não está."**, escutou uma voz num timbre sinistro ao seu lado; no mesmo momento os orbes esmeraldas arregalaram em pavor ao ver uma cobra a fitando com interesse.**

"Ah!"**, soltou um grito, e cobriu os lábios com ambas as mãos assustada, levantando-se imediatamente do sofá onde a cobra ainda estava estacionada.**

"Você é muito mais barulhenta do que eu imaginei, garota."**, o réptil tinha os olhos amarelos voltados para a jovem, que piscava os mesmos, confusa. **"Sim, eu falo."**, antes que ela perguntasse, resolveu acabar com a iminente pergunta.**

"Isso é... tão estranho!"**, concluiu, sentando-se no chão de frente para o animal, mas, afastada. O seu medo de cobras não tinha acabado. **"Mas... Por que você está aqui?"**.**

"Não está óbvio?"**, parecia sarcástico. A garota novamente piscou os olhos, mostrando-se confusa com aquelas palavras; o réptil suspirou. **"Estou aqui porque aquele idiota me obrigou... Praticamente."

_"Enquanto eu quiser, ninguém vai encostar em você."_

"Hum..."**, ficou por um tempo calada, olhando para o chão. **"Sabe onde o Sasuke-kun está agora?"**, voltou seus orbes para o animal.**

"Não."**, foi monossílabo, e ia se arrastando mais para longe.**

"Escuta! Já que está aqui, poderia me fazer companhia?"**, deu um sorriso confiante, voltando a carregar as sacolas para a cozinha. A cobra preferiu o silêncio como resposta, para depois de alguns segundos seguir a jovem.**

**XXXXXXXX**

"Fomos informados, senhor, que o número 13 não está mais cumprindo as delegações apresentadas. Fontes seguras confirmam que ele está na companhia de uma estranha mulher, mudando-se de um lado para o outro."**, disse um mascarado.**

"Não podemos tolerar este tipo de comportamento de um ANBU de elite. Mesmo que ele seja um dos meus melhores assassinos."**, pausou, aborrecido. **"Mande um ANBU, para dar uma lição á ele."**, o outro assentiu com a cabeça, sumindo numa nuvem de fumaça.**

**XXXXXXXX**

**Já tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes havia respirado profundamente; aquela garota parecia uma vitrola. O rosto sorridente por qualquer motivo, enquanto preparava o almoço e a janta, falando-lhe trivialidades. Não conseguia compreender o que seu mestre tinha pensado quando resolveu deixá-la viva; com certeza devia haver um bom motivo. Mas, por mais que se esforçasse, não conseguia achar uma solução para isso.**

"Ei! Você está escutando o que eu estou falando?"**, tampou uma das panelas, o cheiro agradável de comida pronta invadindo o ambiente. **"O que houve?"**, e se ouviu o barulho de uma barriga roncando. Ela soltou uma risada gostosa. **"Está com fome?"**, ela pausou, e pegou um prato. **"Vou dar algo para você comer, está bem?"**, no chão depositou um prato com comida. O réptil ao menos chegou perto. **"O que foi? Está gostoso!"**, ela protestou.**

"Eu não me alimento com essas coisas."**, se arrastou para a sala. **"Só com comida _fresca_."**, ela se arrepiou com o modo em que ele terminou a frase e se encolheu, mas, por pouco tempo.**

"Hunpf..."**, bufou, contrariada.** "Por enquanto vai ter que se contentar com isso...!"**, foi até a cozinha, e substituiu o prato de comida por um prato de leite.**

"Garota, eu não sou um filhote e muito menos um gato para tomar isso!"**, reclamou, indignado. O semblante da jovem se contorceu, mudando de um alegre para entristecido.**

"Desculpa..."**, olhou para o prato, em silêncio. O réptil, confuso, assistiu lágrimas discretas se formarem nos esmeraldas dela. **"Eu não quis te confundir com um filhote, muito menos com..."**, pausou. **"Com um... gato."**, olhou para a janela. **"Depois que Sasuke-kun veio para esse apartamento, eu não consegui mais achar o gatinho que eu tinha no outro... Eu procurei, mas..."**, enxugou o rosto com uma das mãos.** "Parece que ele se perdeu, né?"**, deu um sorriso triste.** "Vou levar o leite!"**, segurou o prato, e foi embora para a cozinha, sem olhar para trás. Seu coração estava partido.**

**A cobra ficou ali, no mesmo lugar. Por um tempo, estacionado olhando o mesmo caminho que a jovem tomou para sair, e não mais encará-lo. Sabia que ela estava chorando, conseguia sentir as lágrimas e soluços que ela em vão tentava ocultar. A sua audição era muito cômoda nessas horas. Neste momento, uma brisa forte passou atrás de si; ****ficou tenso.**

**Uchiha Sasuke estava na sala, de pé, olhando fixamente em direção á cozinha, com os lábios crispados. Escutava com clareza os soluços sofridos da jovem; os olhos imediatamente transformaram-se em escarlates, e os voltou para a cobra encolhida do lado direito.**

"O que eu posso fazer se ela é um bebê chorão?", **um miado constante começou a se fazer presente. Não demorou muito para que a jovem aparecesse na sala, e um sorriso cobrisse seus lábios.**

"Sasuke-kun!"**, ela correu e se abaixou, abraçando o bichano com alegria. **"Você o achou! Obrigada!"**, acariciou a cabeça do gato, e ele se aconchegou mais ao colo dela. **"Estou muito feliz!"**, os olhos dela brilhavam, emocionada. **"Muito obrigada!"**, ele não disse nada em resposta; no mesmo segundo a cobra desapareceu numa nuvem de fumaça. **"Sasuke-kun, ele estava com fome."**, informou, preocupada.**

_"Depois eu cuido dele."_**, foi andando em direção ao quarto.**

"O almoço está pronto!"**, anunciou, vendo ele assentir com a cabeça. Sorriu mais uma vez e, com o gato nos braços, foi para a cozinha. **"Aposto que está com fome, né?"**, este deu um miado como resposta.**

**Capítulo 5:**

**信頼する**

**Confiança.**

"Você se machucou?"**, se aproximou dele aos poucos, para que este não fugisse.**

_"E o que você tem com isso?"__**,**_** indagou, ríspido como sempre, ocupado enfaixando o braço.**

"Eu só queria saber, pra tentar ajudar."**, explicou.**

_"Hn."__**, **_**foi a resposta dele.**

"Hoje conheci uma pessoa bem legal."**, ela começou, com um sorriso. **"Quando estava voltando para casa com as compras, ele me ajudou. Mora no apartamento ao lado, e se chama Hitsu Madara."**, o mascarado não parecia dar importância, deixando que sua cabeça se acomodasse na parte de trás do sofá. **"Ele parece bonzinho, bem que podíamos fazer amizade com ele, não é?"**, sugeriu.**

_"Melhor se afastar dele."_**, a garota piscou os olhos.**

"Por que, Sasuke-kun?"**, o rosto dele voltou-se para ela.**

_"Porque você não quer que ele morra, não é?"_**, as esmeraldas arregalaram, para logo abaixar a cabeça assentindo.**

**Todos que se envolviam com ela, em conseqüência, poderiam acabar sendo mortos. Não era mais seguro ficar ao seu lado. Talvez, isso significasse nunca mais ter uma vida normal, onde ficaria entre amigos, se divertiria com uma trivialidade qualquer de fim de tarde. Suspirou pesadamente, desanimada.**

"Sasuke-kun..."**, recomeçou. **"Você ainda vai me matar?"**, alguns momentos de profundo silêncio. O rosto dela era triste, mas, parecia determinada em saber a verdade de qualquer jeito.**

_"Talvez."_**, ela não se surpreendeu com a resposta. O gato apareceu nos pés dela, arrastando-se por entre os dedos; ela sorriu, mas, era algo desanimado. **_"Acho melhor você não pensar nisso agora, Haruno."_**, os olhos voltaram a fitar os dele, por entre a máscara; ele parecia muito calmo.**

"Hum..."**, ficou calada por um tempo, segurando o animal nos braços.**

**Esse era um dos poucos momentos em que o shinobi se atrevia á ficar um pouco com ela. Sabia que ele era muito reservado, e não gostava de conversas; mas, ás vezes surgia em sua cabeça várias dúvidas com relação á Uchiha Sasuke. Ele era tão misterioso e introvertido, e não ver as expressões do rosto dele não facilitava em nada as suposições mirabolantes de Sakura.**

"Tava pensando..."**, ela começou. **"Será que um dia eu poderia conhecer um parque aqui perto?"**, alisava lentamente os pêlos do gato, que se aconchegava mais, em contentamento. **"Eu vi de longe, quando fui no mercado, sabe? E fiquei com uma tremenda curiosidade de ir lá ver de perto! O que acha, Sasuke-kun?"**.**

_"A sua curiosidade pode te matar."__**, **_**ele sentenciou, arrumando a máscara no rosto.**

"Ahn..."**, abaixou os olhos, desanimada.**

_"Amanhã, Haruno."_**, esmeraldas voltaram-se para o lado direito, mas, não encontrou nada além de resquícios de fumaça. Não conseguiu segurar um sorriso gentil.**

_Eu sei que no fundo o Sasuke-kun é uma pessoa especial. Apenas não soube se envolver com as pessoas. Acho que com a ajuda da cobra, vou conseguir entendê-lo melhor. Não dá para acreditar que este mesmo Sasuke-kun é quem mata tantas pessoas. Me assusta pensar que, á qualquer momento, ele pode estar tirando a vida de uma outra pessoa. Não consigo entender o porquê de ele ter me salvado naquele dia, mas, um dia eu sei que irei descobrir tudo. Apenas tenho medo do que poderei descobrir..._

**XXXXXXXX**

**Esfregou os olhos lentamente, andando á passos lentos em direção á sala. Tinha dormido mais que o planejado; na noite anterior mal conseguiu fechar suas pálpebras. Ultimamente ela só conseguia pensar em sangue, e no rosto das poucas pessoas que viu, mortas. Não entendia como Sasuke poderia reagir tão bem àquilo, sem pensar no assunto.** _'Será que ele não sente remorso?'_**.**

"Ah! Você de novo!"**, apontou para o réptil em cima do sofá.**

"Por que você tem que gritar sempre que me vê?"**, rodou os olhos.**

"Desculpe, é que você me assustou. Não imaginava que estaria aqui tão cedo."**, ela pausou, e sentou-se no outro sofá. **"Sasuke-kun saiu de novo?"**.**

"O que você acha?"**, perguntou, dando pouca importância.**

"Ultimamente ele tem saído todos os dias..."**, concluiu, ficando com o semblante desanimado. **"Seu nome é Naara, não é?"**, viu a cobra assentir. **"Você tem idéia do que ele faz quando sai assim?"**.**

"Ele mata, simples."**, os olhos amarelos a encarando.** "Ele é um shinobi ANBU, eles são treinados para matar sem fazer questionamentos."**.**

"Mesmo se forem pessoas inocentes?"**, apertou um dos travesseiros do sofá.**

"Para a ANBU, não existem esse tipo de pessoas."**, ela ficou calada, sem saber o que dizer.**

"Naquele dia, ele me salvou de outros que pareciam como ele. E na última vez, também."**, pausou. **"Sasuke-kun é do mesmo grupo que eles?"**, a cobra não disse nada. **"Me diga... Onegai."**, os esmeraldas começando a embargar.**

"Se o Uchiha quisesse que você soubesse de qualquer coisa que seja, já teria lhe dito."**, tentou encerrar a conversa por ali, mas a jovem não estava querendo se dar por vencida.**

"Sasuke-kun me esconde muitas coisas, eu sei disso!"**, abaixou os orbes. **"Eu só queria entendê-lo melhor, para tentar ajudá-lo."**, falou baixo.**

"Ele cometeu um grande erro em ter deixado você viva, garota."**, Sakura no mesmo momento voltou os olhos arregalados para a cobra, deixando que uma lágrima descesse por sua bochecha devagar.**

"Em ter me deixado... viva...?"**, colocou uma das mãos nos lábios, escondendo um soluço.**

**Naara notou que tinha ido longe demais ao ver a jovem repetir suas palavras. Ela continuava o fitando paralisada, como se tentasse entender o real significado daquela sentença.**

_'Sasuke-kun cometeu um grande erro em ter me deixado viva...? Por quê? Por que eu sinto meu coração se apertar? Por que eu sinto que estou... me perdendo em cada uma dessas palavras?'_

**Os olhos começaram a pesar, suas pernas a ficar bambas. Sabia que não ia agüentar mais o peso do corpo, e o peso daquelas palavras em seu coração. Como se fossem facas sendo fincadas devagar em cada uma de suas esperanças.**

_'Sasuke-kun... Você está mentindo pra mim?'_

**Antes que o corpo dela caísse, foi amparada por dois braços fortes, em silêncio. Os escarlates miraram a cobra num canto, acuada, e logo depois, voltaram-se a jovem. O rosto estava manchado, concluiu.**

_"Ela estava chorando novamente."_**, apenas quis registrar o fato.**

"Esta garota chora por qualquer coisa."**, o gato apareceu na sala e chegou perto dos pés do mascarado.**

_"Hn."_**, assentiu. A face dela transparecia sofrimento; os olhos voltaram a ser negros.**

"Ainda acho que você deveria parar de protelar o inevitável."**, o réptil disse, preocupado.**

_"Não se meta, isso não é problema seu."_**, a ajeitou mais em seus braços, se encaminhando para o quarto da mesma.**

**A depositou na cama, e logo ela encontrou um modo de se acomodar.**

_"Sasuke-kun..."_

**Tudo seria mais fácil se a eliminasse agora.**

_"Você ainda vai me matar?"_

**Sua espada estava em mãos, a segurava firmemente. Apenas um golpe, e acabaria com a vida dela. Os lábios crisparam, enquanto a encarava sem piscar. Lembranças da noite anterior martelando em sua cabeça.**

**...**

"A noite está tão bonita hoje, Sasuke-kun!"**, disse, empolgada com um grande sorriso no rosto. **"Parece que as estrelas decidiram brilhar ainda mais!"**, suspirou em contentamento; ele continuou em silêncio. **"Ahn... Obrigada por me deixar ficar aqui na janela com você hoje."**.**

_"Você ficaria de qualquer forma."_**, respondeu, indiferente.**

"Sasuke-kun..."**, pausou. **"Você algum dia já confiou em alguém?"**, ele ficou em silêncio por alguns momentos.**

_"Hn."_**, começou a guardar a kunai limpa.**

"Eu confio em você, Sasuke-kun!"**, ele parou com o que fazia, para fitá-la diretamente. A jovem olhava para o céu ainda estampando um belo sorriso; com um rosto tranqüilo, repleto de paz.**

**...**

**As esmeraldas confusas começaram a observar a máscara que estava á sua frente; o Uchiha segurava a espada com o fio em sua direção. Ela se encolheu, sentando-se na cama, as sobrancelhas levemente franzidas denunciavam o receio dela ao vê-lo com aquela arma apontada para si.**

"Sasuke-k...?"**, a fitou diretamente.**

_"Está na hora de irmos, Haruno."_**, ela piscou os olhos sem entender. **_"Levante-se."_**, e mesmo sem compreender, a jovem o obedeceu.**

**Depois de alguns minutos, ela apareceu na sala pronta para sair onde quer que ele quisesse; estava apreensiva. Não sabia se tinha feito algo, mesmo que indiretamente para irritá-lo. Mas, estava com medo. Vê-lo tão perto de si, como uma espada apontada para si mesma foi algo muito forte para que ficasse sem reação nenhuma. E os olhos dele eram o que mais a impressionavam. Em nenhum segundo desviaram dos dela, e em nenhum momento demonstraram emoção. Será isso o significado de ser um shinobi?**

_"Ele é um shinobi ANBU, eles são treinados para matar sem fazer questionamentos."_

**Era o fim de tarde, e estava começando a nevar. Resolveu se aquecer com um casaco; levava luvas nas mãos e uma touca cobrindo a cabeça, os longos cabelos rosas amarrados com um leve laço. Enquanto dava pequenos passos por causa da neve que era um pouco alta, Sakura notava a sombra de Sasuke a acompanhando. De vez em quando, esfregava as mãos, e soltava fumaça pelos lábios entreabertos.**

**Logo ela viu o vulto vestido de negro parado do lado de uma grande árvore, quase num topo de uma montanha. Eles tinham chegado ao parque. A jovem mal pôde crer na vista maravilhosa que teve ao se aproximar do shinobi, a neve que caía aos poucos criava todo um ar mágico descendo pelas folhas e flores do local. Ela não conseguiu segurar um longo suspiro, e com isso a mão direita segurou o próprio coração.**

"É absolutamente lindo..."**, murmurou, emocionada.**

**Mais ao longe conseguia enxergar crianças brincando no parquinho, casais andando de mãos dadas, pessoas correndo fazendo exercícios; parecia que todas as lágrimas e sofrimento que tinha passado fora um grande pesadelo que tinha chegado ao fim. Aquela imagem de paz entre as pessoas e o Uchiha ao seu lado lhe davam a confiança necessária para que acreditasse num futuro melhor.**

**Sasuke virou-se para a jovem com os olhos escarlates, segurando-a com um dos braços e a posicionando atrás de si.**

"Odeio atrapalhar o momento romântico dos pombinhos, mas tenho que levar a garota."**, um mascarado apareceu, seguido de mais quatro idênticos a ele. Sakura se encolheu atrás do Uchiha, segurando com as pontas dos dedos o manto negro deste. **"A questão é..."**, ele pausou. **"Você vai liberar ela por bem ou por mal?"**, o ANBU renegado sacou a espada com a mão direita. **"Certo, isso é um desafio. Adoro os desafios!"**, deu uma risada.**

**Sakura foi jogada no chão por Sasuke, enquanto ele começava a se atracar ferozmente com o oponente provocativo. As esmeraldas piscavam observando cada detalhe com a mente confusa, aquilo parecia ser surreal demais para ser verdade. Foi quando sentiu ser segurada com força por um dos braços; ela fez uma expressão de dor.**

"Me larga!"**, puxava o braço na direção contrária, mas, era em vão. Mais um apareceu, e logo retirou a máscara. Ele tinha olhos amarelos, como os de Naara. A jovem estremeceu. **"Me solta!"**, se contorcia, e os 'clones' pareciam se divertir. Resolveu não pensar muito; ele ia largar sua mão, mesmo não querendo. Desferindo toda a força que possuía, chutou as partes baixas do shinobi. Isso o afastou de si, e no mesmo minuto ela correu na direção oposta, mas sendo barrada pelo outro clone.**

**Uma kunai atravessou o corpo do homem que a prendia, e este desapareceu. As esmeraldas piscaram confusas, enquanto ela tinha os pés estacionados no mesmo lugar.**

_"Corra, garota estúpida!"_**, voltou os orbes para cima, encontrando-se com os escarlates de Sasuke a encarando, ainda se atracando com o mascarado.**

**Assentiu, e no mesmo instante as pernas se puseram a correr o mais rápido que pôde. O coração corria... Nos olhos, lágrimas que iam sendo perdidas pelo caminho. **_'Sasuke-kun!'_**, o aperto no peito se intensificava. Será que ele estava bem?**

"Esqueceu de mim, lindinha?"**, o mesmo homem apareceu de supetão em sua frente com um pulo. A cabeça dele pendeu para o lado e tirou a máscara, com o mesmo sorriso de escárnio.**

**A respiração de Sakura, por um segundo, parou. Colocou ambas as mãos em frente ao seu corpo, acuada e trêmula. A cabeça negando que o que estivesse vendo fosse verdade; ele tinha sido atingido por Sasuke, não é?**

"Eu entendo que esteja confusa..."**, ele continuou com o sorriso, deixando a máscara que usava cair no chão. A jovem deu um passo para trás. **"O Uchiha não te contou sobre nós, não é? Sobre qual é a nossa missão, não é mesmo?"**, os olhos dela já derramavam lágrimas.** "Oh, não chore!"**, ele esticou a mão para tocá-la no rosto, mas, Sakura se retraiu. **"Eu vou cuidar de você, não tenha medo!"**, os olhos amarelos tiveram um brilho intenso e sombrio. **"Eu vou te matar e tudo ficará bem, querida..."**.**

**Ela deu as costas e começou a correr, mas, não demorou a se alcançada pelo ANBU. Sentiu as costas atingirem o chão sem piedade, as mãos percorriam a grama molhada pela neve procurando algo que pudesse livrá-la das garras daquele homem, mas, nada parecia ajudá-la.**

"Você tem olhos lindos, criança..."**, pegou o rosto desta, e a jovem fechou os olhos automaticamente, por um instante. **"São olhos inocentes..."**.**

"Me deixe em paz..."**, soluçou, com a voz trêmula.**

"Você é mesmo encantadora, querida Sakura..."**, ele pausou, praticamente em cima dela.**

"Como sabe meu nome?"**, indagou, não sabendo de onde tirou coragem para perguntar isso.**

"Ora..."**, sorriu, e molhou os lábios aproximando-se do rosto dela. A japonesa virou a face pro outro lado, enojada.** "Impossível ignorar a existência de uma garota tão linda..."**, a kunai dele passeava por sua pele, causando-lhe calafrios.**

"Onegai..."**, as lágrimas desciam com sofrimento. Ele a apertou mais contra o chão, batendo sua cabeça com força; a jovem de olhos esmeraldas gemeu. Retirou com violência a touca, deixando os longos cabelos dela a mostra.**

"Embriagantes..."**, pôs seu nariz nos fios rosas. Ela começou a se contorcer, empurrando o rosto dele para longe, mas, sem muito sucesso. Ele era muito mais forte que ela; as unhas cravaram na face dele, em desespero. Em resposta levou um tapa. **"Apesar de linda, você é malcriada. Vou fazer você aprender a ter bons modos..."**, ele gargalhou, pegando a kunai do bolso e rasgando aos poucos a parte de cima do casaco, logo encontrando a blusa fina da jovem.**

**...**

**Já estava cansado daquele jogo, precisava se livrar daquele bushin o mais depressa possível. Franziu as sobrancelhas ao ouvir um grito mais alto e sofrido de Sakura; aquilo estava fazendo com que ele perdesse o controle da pouca paciência que tinha.**

"Está tudo bem!"**, o bushin garantiu com um sorriso sinistro. **"Apenas vou arrancar a língua dela para que não mais nos atrapalhe..."**.**

**Definitivamente, aquela foi a gota d'água.**

**Sacou a espada e, num único golpe concentrado e preciso, desfez o bushin. Os escarlates estreitaram, voltando-se para onde o som era mais forte. Podia escutar claramente os soluços da jovem, o ANBU jogar a cabeça dela contra o chão fortemente.**

**A garota sentia-se como se suas forças fossem desaparecer á cada segundo. Os lábios dele aproximando-se de seu corpo. Os pulsos dela estavam roxos com a força que fazia para se soltar, mas, sem resultado algum. Os olhos não deixavam de derramar lágrimas um segundo sequer. A língua explorava o rosto dela... **_'Eu prefiro a morte...'_**, ela pensava, se contorcendo mais. Parte dos seios á mostra depois dele ter cortado completamente a blusa que Sakura usava.**

"Como você é deliciosa..."**, se aproximou dos lábios dela, que se virou contrariada. Num meio desesperado de tirá-lo de cima de si, começou a balançar as pernas embaixo dele, mas, ele mantinha o controle da situação. Sorrindo, ele abaixou o rosto para o vão entre os seios dela; ela gemeu enojada, os soluços aumentando consideravelmente, enquanto ela se remexia mais tentando sair daquele tormento. Os lábios secos quase perto dos seus, suficiente para chocar-se com a respiração entrecortada dela.**

**As mãos dele passeando pelo umbigo, chegando nas coxas internas; entreabrindo-as.**

"Socorro!"**, ela se desesperou por completo. O choro mais alto, o coração á mil. **"Alguém me ajude!"**, os pulsos sangrando com a força que usava para sair, e no momento seguinte sentiu seus lábios serem tomados ferozmente pela boca do shinobi, enquanto apertava-lhe os seios. Ela não pensou, apenas o mordeu com toda a força que tinha, arrancando-lhe parte da pele, deixando que o sangue cobrisse os lábios dele.**

**O homem urrou de dor, e ela conseguiu soltar seus pulsos, mas, dois segundos depois, sentiu seu cabelo ser puxado com força.**

"Vou te matar, sua maldita!"**, irado, a puxou com mais ardor, fazendo com que a cabeça dela pendesse para trás. As mãos da garota seguravam a própria cabeça a fim de tentar diminuir a dor, fechando os olhos no processo. **"Vou cortar cada um de seus dedos, lenta e dolorosamente..."**, falou baixo, perto do ouvido dela; segurando uma das mãos dela, puxando um dos dedos de Sakura.**

**...**

**Havia muitos sons, mas, de todos aqueles podia distinguir sem sombra de dúvidas, a voz da jovem em desespero. O coração cada vez mais acelerado implorando por ajuda. Pisava nos galhos das árvores com a respiração descompassada, o barulho do coração cada vez mais forte.**

**Ensurdecedor...**

**Como batidas de tambores ecoando em sua cabeça...**

_'Faça o barulho parar!'_

**As pernas se tornaram cada vez mais rápidas, mal tocavam os galhos. O vento intensificava, os olhos escarlates percorrendo cada detalhe.**

_'Faça parar agora!'_

**O corpo dela esticado no chão, com o shinobi em cima dela.**

**Os pulsos roxos, e sangrando.**

**A blusa completamente rasgada; o rosto sujo de areia, e lágrimas.**

**Vermelho vivo nos lábios de Sakura.**

_"Enquanto eu quiser, ninguém vai encostar em você."_

**Os punhos se fecharam com ódio, e os olhos verdes encontraram-se com os escarlates por um segundo. E este momento foi o suficiente para que Sakura entendesse que o Uchiha estava muito alterado.**

"Sasuke-kun..."**, murmurou, as lágrimas descendo pelas bochechas. O vermelho manchando-se com as gotas sofridas de dor.**

**O shinobi ANBU ainda continuava no mesmo lugar, o encarando, sem parecer se alterar. Uma aura sobrenatural negra começou a envolver o mascarado, que parecia estar possuído. A jovem se encolheu instintivamente, segurando o coração com ambas as mãos; agora livres.**

**Num segundo, o Uchiha apareceu na frente do outro shinobi, e o chutou com toda a força, tirando-o de cima de Sakura. O golpe foi violento, fazendo com que várias árvores no processo fossem cortadas em pedaços. As mãos da garota começaram a tremer, vendo-o ao seu lado. Sasuke não parecia o mesmo... Ver isso e constatar a verdade doía.**

**O outro saiu do meio dos escombros, com um sorriso de lado, limpando as vestes negras. O mascarado o encarou sombrio.**

"Você parece estar com raiva."**, ele pausou, estalando o pescoço. **"Estava com saudades do antigo Uchiha, você amoleceu de uns tempos para cá."**, dando passos pequenos na direção de Sasuke, que permanecia ao lado da garota. **"Estou lhe fazendo um grande favor."**.**

_"Você morrer, me faria um favor."_**, a jovem se encolheu mais diante das palavras frias dele. **_"Não se preocupe..."__**, **_**ele pausou, dando uma gargalhada sinistra. **_"Eu não vou te dar escolhas."__**.**_

**Continua...**

**XXXXXXXX**

**Notas da revisora, Mye-chan:**

Olha, olha! Mais um capítulo fresquinho para vocês leitores e, claro, para mim também, afinal a fic é dedicada a mim! XD Morram de inveja! Muahuahuahua! (Algum leitor taca pedra na cabeça da Mye) Nhaii... i.i

Err... Enfim, Sasuke-kun não é um fofo indo procurar o gatinho só para deixar a Saku feliz? (Olhinhos brilhando) E o Naara-kun (a cobra rabugenta) não é uma graça? XD (Mye é uma garota estranha assim mesmo, que acha coisas bizarras fofas!)

Mas, tadinha da Saku, novamente a Kao a deixou em uma situação terrível... Foi nojento e eu quase vomitei com aquele cara passando a mão (e a língua) na Saku! (Êca!) Ainda bem que o protetor (?) dela veio a seu resgate! (Mas lembre-se que a Kao é uma menina que sabe ser má quando quer, e com a ajuda da Paty ela consegue se superar! Então recomendo que preparem o coração... XD)

O que acontecerá no próximo capítulo? (Gritos ao fundo: Vamos, Sasuke-kun! Arranca a língua nojenta dele e dá pro Naara-kun comer! o/) Só pegando no pé da Kao pra saber! XD

Vou embora que já falei demais! (Minha nota daqui a pouco ficará maior que a fic!)

Kissus a todos e bye-bye! ;D

**XXXXXXXX**

**Nota da consultora oficial, Paty:**

**CARAMBA! **

**Que cap foi esse, minha gente? O.O**

**Hão de convir comigo que Kao-chan está se superando a cada cap, né?**

**Foi interessante ela abordar esse asunto, porque muitas garotas (e até garotos) são vítimas de um estupro, e isso é uma coisa que marca muito a vida de alguém.**

**E acho que ela trouxe à fic algo que todos queríamos que acontecesse nesses casos…: Alguém vir salvar essa pobre e indefesa vítima.**

**Isso vai levar a fic a um próximo ponto, e vocês entenderão isso assim que o próximo capítulo chegar.**

**Mas falando desse aqui, que kawaii a Sakura-chan no parque com o Sasuke-kun!**

**Poderia acontecer mais vezes, nee?**

**E, será que Naara vai deixar de ser ranzinza e ajudar Saku a entender mais o moreno de olhos negros?**

**E o vizinho? Vai começar a dar em cima da Sakura?**

**E, o mais importante: Sasuke-kun deixará alguna gotinha de sangue no infeliz que queria matar nossa pobre mocinha?**

**Leia isso e muito mais no próximo cap!**

**Ja ne!**

**XXXXXXXX**

**Respostas aos review's:**

**Vampiric Lilium: **_A primeira leitora de Olhos 4 e 5. Tá ficando exclusiva, ein? XD! Nya! Eu te falei que neste fic em especial, Sasuke será o príncipe encantado dark das fábulas! E quanto a máscara! Mistééééério!_

**Sah Rebelde: **_Ainda não infartou? o.o Aposto que com este cap, está perto de ser internada! Admito, fui bem má! u.u' E ao que diz ao Hitsu, ficou desaparecido neste cap, mas, prometo o aparecimento dele no próximo! (evil smile)._

**sakusasuke: **_Nya, aí está sua resposta! O gatinho foi encontrado por Sasuke! Não podia ser mais fofo, nee? Beijos!_

**Mayumi-Chan: **_Eu faço o que posso pra atualizar rápido! Até por que eu fico louca de curiosidade pra saber o que vocês vão achar, nee? E você entendeu o vizinho? o.o Tô louca pra saber o que você entendeu! Beijinhos!_

**Marimary-chan: **_Matar de curiosidade, não... Mas, quase... XD! E quanto ao vizinho, nya! Não posso dizer, senão perde a graça! Mas, posso dizer que um dos review's que me deram no cap 4, adivinhou alguma coisa do Hitsu! XD!_

**Uchiha Luuh: **_XD! As cobras sabem ser nojentas, mas, tem pessoas que conseguem ser mais, como esse ANBU idiota deste cap. Bom, o Sasuke ainda está bem confuso sobre o que fazer com a nossa querida Sakura, mas, sabemos e percebemos que ele não gosta quando mexem com ela, nee? XD! Neste aspecto ele é possessivo sim, mas, com certeza nem sob tortura, ele admite! Todos ficaram curiosos com o lance do vizinho! Acreditem, ele vai aprontar! XD! Beijos!_

**ThayanaFontes: **_Nya, eu sou uma menina romântica! Apesar de que com estes cap's eu estou me superando! Nunca fiz tantas cenas de ação em um fic, sou mais pro lado do drama, nee? Tanto que classifiquei este fic como: drama/romance. Agora, estou vendo que terei que mudar isso. XD!_

**HarunoSakura2007:**_ Nya, obrigada pelos elogios! Espero que tenha gostado da nova postagem!_

**UchihaSora: **_Hum... Fique calma! Eu quero que chegue logo na parte em que eles dois começam acertar os eixos, mas, eles precisam de mais convivência, nee? Além do mais, o Sasuke é bem fechado com essas coisas. Sakura tem que se esforçar mais um pouco!_

**Yukitachi: **_Obrigada mesmo! Fofoléticas? XDDDDD Vai demorar um pouco, mas, prometo não decepcionar! Tenha paciência, ok? Beijinhos!_

**Elfen Malfoy: **_Escuta, você não tem conta no ffnet? o.o Fiquei bem curiosa pra te conhecer... Por que não me adiciona no msn, hum? XDDDDDDDDDDD Você tocou num ponto super interessante. O Naruto é um person que eu não dava lá muita trela, mas, depois de ver o Shippunden, impossível ignorar o tapadinho que todos conhecemos e amamos! XD! Sim, ele dará o ar da graça, mas, vai demorar um pouquinho! Que isso! O Sasuke não é tão malvado para arrancar a cabeça de todos! XD! Ou será? o.o''' Beijos!_

**Kuroyama Hikari: **_Ah! Obrigada pelos elogios! Espero que tenha gostado do cinco também!_

**Taty: **_Todo mundo está na espectativa pra ver nosso querido Uchiha sem máscara, sem dúvida será o primeiro ápice da fic. E isso não vai demorar muito... (evil smile)._

**Kaemily-chan: **_Nyaaa! Assim fico sem graça! E quanto a criatividade, é boa parte vinda da cabeça de Paty, minha querida consultora. Ela é um gênio, sem dúvida! Então, agradeça á ela. Sem contar Mye, por que muitas garfes deixam de ser cometidas, com a ajuda dela! Sou abençoada de ter essas duas pérolas na minha fic!_

**Sasame Yookai: **_Por que o Sasuke tem que matar a Saku? Quem disse que ele tem que matar ela? Hum... Você está me fazendo perguntas interesantes demais... E quanto ao gatinho, ele está de volta! O Madara? XD! Sentiu de onde eu tirei, nee? Você é esperta, gosto disso. Nya, o Sasu é teimoso como uma mula, mas, logo ele vai notar as consequências de bater tanto a cabeça na parede. E muito obrigada mesmo! Fico sem graça em saber que tenho uma fã! (vermelha) Beijinhos!_

**Ravena Taisho: **_Mais uma vez, elogios! Assim, fico mal acostumada! Sasu x Saku, ainda é um grande mistério para mim, mas, estou me esforçando, nee?_

**Dak: **_Ar sombrio de romance? XD! Sim, a intenção é essa mesmo! Espero que tenha gostado do cap 5. XD! Sim, sou carioca! Você é daqui também?_

**Hyuuga Florine: **_Arigatou! E aqui está mais um!_

**cassey: **_Olha a nova postagem, aqui! Beijos!_

**XXXXXXXX**

**Notas finais da autora:**

_Gente, o que eu posso dizer, nee? Mais uma vez foi pela quantidade de review's e incentivos de amigas super especiai que estou postando mais um cap. E eu só tenho a agradecer, e pedir que continuem expondo sua opinião e me dando idéias._

_Essa idéia de Naara falar, veio da leitora sakusasuke. Sim, você mesma que disse que o gatinho devia falar, mas, eu transferi isso pra cobra. Mais tarde, vocês entenderão exatamente o por que. Por mais que o Hitsu tenha desaparecido como fumaça neste cap, tenham consciência que não esqueço de ninguém, e se apareceu, eu tenho motivos para isso. Apenas, tenham paciência. Um grande exemplo foi o gatinho, que parecia ter sido esquecido no 4, e voltou triunfal no 5._

_Resumindo, continuem mandando idéias, que com certeza vou pensar com carinho em todas. Não pense que vai ser 'bizarro' demais. Apenas mande, ok?_

_Outra coisa, faço um apelo pra quem tem o dom de desenhar para fazer um grande presente pra mim, se não for incômodo, nee? Eu queria e muito um fanart desta fic! Por favor, se alguém sabe desenhar, ou quer me fazer feliz, eu agradeceria muitíssimo mesmo!_

_Uma curiosidade. O nome "Hitsu", é uma abreviação de um person que estou me apaixonando em outro anime. Sim! É o Hitsugaya de Bleach! Ele é uma gracinha! XD!_

_Mais uma vez, obrigada pelos incentivos e review's, e claro que eu espero mais no próximo, nee? XD! Beijinhos, e até lá!_

_Kao-chan._


	6. 沈黙 Silêncio

**Notas da autora:**

_Gente! Muito obrigada mesmo! Mal acredito que já cheguei aos 100 review's! O.O Obrigada de coração, e espero sinceramente, que gostem do capítulo! Boa leitura á todos!_

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens de Naruto não são meus, isto é apenas uma homenagem que ofereço aos autores, leitores e fãs do anime e mangá. Mas, a história é de minha autoria sim, e ninguém tasca! ó.ó

**Obs:** Este fic é UA, e os personagens podem ser OCC com o passar do tempo, ok?

**Casal Protagonista:** Sasuke & Sakura.

**Música sugerida: **_"Winter Sleep", da Olivia Lufkin. (Mérito de Dak, uma das leitoras de "Olhos Vermelhos", obrigada lindinha!) Ouçam, é sério! u.ú_

**Agradecimentos mega especiais do cap de hoje:**

**Á Dak por me 'desencalhar' nos momentos finais deste cap, me mandando a música sugerida. Á Elfen Malfoy por criar a comunidade do orkut pro Naara. Mais informações nos detalhes técnicos. Á Paty por fazer cenas que me ajudaram pacas, além da revisão super Mye, por que meus erros são grotescos.**

_Para_**:**_ Mye-chan._

**¤¤ Olhos Vermelhos ¤¤**

**赤い目**

Por: Yasashiino Yume (Kao-chan).

Revisora: Mye-chan.

Consultora oficial do fic:Paty Selenita.

"Você parece estar com raiva."**, ele pausou, estalando o pescoço. **"Estava com saudades do antigo Uchiha, você amoleceu de uns tempos para cá."**, dando passos pequenos na direção de Sasuke, que permanecia ao lado da garota. **"Estou lhe fazendo um grande favor."

_"Você morrer, me faria um favor."_**, a jovem se encolheu mais diante das palavras frias dele. **_"Não se preocupe..."__**, **_**ele pausou, dando uma gargalhada sinistra. **_"Eu não vou te dar escolhas."_

_Sasuke retirou lentamente a espada da bainha em suas costas; ele parecia inatingível. Às costas dele atrás de si, o manto se remexia a todo o momento, com o vento que começava a reavivar. A neve caindo com mais força agora... Sakura colocou ambos braços em frente ao peito, cobrindo-se como podia._

_Aqueles segundos de silêncio sepulcral deixavam a alma da jovem completamente acuada. Sem saber o que fazer, ela continuou no mesmo lugar, quando viu ambos desaparecerem como mágica de seus olhos._

_O outro ANBU, mais afoito, começou o ataque. Os olhos do Uchiha, escarlates como sangue. Mesmo que a garota tentasse com o máximo, não conseguia ver nada; apenas vultos. Pareciam estar dançando no ar, mas, podia sentir os choques das espadas. Os lábios dela tremiam, nervosamente, enquanto segurava as mãos._

_Até que viu algo que a deixou chocada. As esmeraldas paralisaram diante da visão._

_Sangue..._

_Muito sangue...!_

_O braço tinha sido retirado violentamente por um golpe de espada do mascarado, sem piedade. O homem urrava de dor, os gritos podiam com certeza ser ouvidos ao longe. Com o outro braço, o ANBU segurava o lugar que tinha restado do membro amputado com violência._

_"Já está choramingando por tão pouco?", o Uchiha pareceu sarcástico e voltou a gargalhar, esticando a espada no chão para que o sangue do outro se extinguisse do fio._

_Os olhos amarelos voltaram-se para o oponente, ajoelhado no chão. Claro, o shinobi que enfrentava era um ANBU, não podia esperar menos dele. Mas, teve em fontes seguras que Sasuke estava mais 'mole' porque não mais aceitava qualquer tipo de 'trabalho' como antes. Com isso, achou que poderia dar cabo da vida dele, facilmente._

_Tinha sido um doce engano..._

_Mas não deixaria barato. Se fosse morrer, levaria algo consigo. Algo que, com certeza, o abalaria._

_A garota estava trêmula mais ao longe, com as duas mãos em frente ao peito. O moreno estava afastado o suficiente para que concluísse o que queria._

_Não perdeu mais tempo, e apressou as pernas. A mão logo alcançou Sakura, mas, quando seu rosto se deparou com o dela, viu uma face deformada. Os olhos estavam arregalados como pratos, a pele dela se desfazia com um toque mínimo dos dedos dele. O maxilar dela foi caindo, sangue descendo pela abertura. A cabeça da jovem pendeu para o lado, as esmeraldas o encarando estacionados._

_As mãos brancas alcançaram o pescoço dele com força, impedindo-o de respirar. Os orbes ainda o fitavam endurecidos, e frios. A pele tornando-se músculos, músculos transformando-se em ossos. Um esqueleto se formou em sua frente, apertando o pescoço do mesmo com força._

**Do outro lado, a garota alheia ao que se passava na mente do shinobi apenas o via segurar algo imaginário ao redor do pescoço. Ele gritava á todo momento, e Sasuke não movia uma palha na direção dele. Os olhos do homem, arregalados e em completo desespero.**

**Viu que o ANBU deitou-se no chão numa posição fetal, os grunhidos mais sufocantes que os anteriores. O mascarado ainda permanecia ao lado dela, de braços cruzados, parecendo impassível.**

**O homem começou a se contorcer violentamente, e Sakura, que não mais agüentava ver aquelas cenas, virou o rosto para o outro lado, em seguida fechando os olhos. Os gritos de sofrimento permaneciam mais altos, intensos...**

"Onegai! Por favor, faça parar!"**, pediu. Por mais que não entendesse o que exatamente estava acontecendo, ela sabia que tinha algo a ver com o Uchiha. O mascarado não pareceu se importar, e não saiu do lugar. **"Onegai!"**, falou mais alto, numa súplica tensa. O rosto dele virou-se, fazendo com que as esmeraldas fitassem os vermelho-sangue penetrantes. Lágrimas desciam pelas bochechas, misturando-se a neve no chão.**

**Os gritos do homem persistiam, e ela se perguntava até quando ele continuaria com aquela tortura. Um dos dedos foi retirado pelo mesmo com a kunai; sangue se espalhou pelo chão branco. Sakura virou-se para ver o motivo da gritaria mais alta, e se chocou... O ANBU não parava de se cortar, daquele jeito ele ia acabar se suicidando.**

**Ela se levantou negando com a cabeça o que estava vendo, e andou em direção ao ninja para tentar impedí-lo, mas, um dos seus braços foi segurado pelo mascarado.**

"Ele vai morrer!"**, ela constatou, olhando para ele exasperada. O homem cortara uma das pernas. **"Por favor, pare com o sofrimento dele!"**, implorou, agarrando o manto negro com alguns pingos de sangue; ele a ignorou. **"Sasuke-kun! Onegai!"**, puxou o manto novamente.**

_"Não se meta!"_**, a empurrou para longe, fazendo com que ela caísse perto de uma poça de sangue. **_"Ou vou te matar!"_**, apontou a espada suja de vermelho para o pescoço dela.**

**Não demorou para que as lágrimas viessem aos esmeraldas magoados.**

**A neve voltava a cair com mais força...**

**Capítulo 6:**

**沈黙**

**Silêncio.**

**Olhava para a janela sentada no parapeito, mais uma vez estava sozinha naquele lugar. Ficava pensando se não teria mesmo outra escolha á não ser viver naquele lugar com Sasuke.**

_'Ele me assusta...'_

**Fechou os olhos, trêmula. As mãos geladas e suadas de nervosismo ao lembrar das cenas do ninja se suicidando lentamente; o moreno não tinha feito nada para impedir. Sabia que aquele ANBU era ruim, mas, achava que nem mesmo ele merecia aquele tipo de fim. O vento aumentou, trazendo alguns fios rosa para frente da face conturbada da garota.**

_"Não se meta!"_

**Ele a ameaçou.**

_"Ou vou te matar!"_

**Pela primeira vez desde que estava com ele, sentiu medo. Ficou apavorada com a possibilidade de morrer, era como se todos os receios do dia em que o conheceu voltassem com toda a força. Sentiu-se desprotegida, como se toda a segurança que tinha com ele tivesse se esvaído.**

"Você vai acabar caindo desta janela, pirralha."**, o animal aproximou-se, ficando perto dos pés dela. **"Claro que, se você fizesse isso, acabaria com boa parte dos nossos problemas."**, concluiu, mas Sakura continuava olhando pela janela, como se não tivesse ouvido nada. **"Garota?"**, estranhou ela não ter respondido, e logo viu a jovem colocar uma das mãos no rosto, soltando um soluço. **"Voltou a chorar de novo?"**, e ouviu mais um soluço como resposta. **"Você chora demais..."**, suspirou pesado.**

"Naara...?"**, ela começou, segurando um soluço e voltando os olhos embargados para os amarelos dele. **"Verdade que eu sou um problema, e que se eu morresse você e o Sasuke-kun ficariam livres?"**, uma das mãos na altura dos lábios trêmulos.**

"O que você tem?"**, o réptil indagou, confuso.**

"Por favor, me responda..."**, pediu, retirou a mão da boca e o fitou. O semblante triste e abalado. O que quer que tenha acontecido, tinha sido sério, afinal seu mestre tinha saído sem nem ao menos lhe dirigir a palavra.**

"Sinceramente, sim."**, suspirou. **"Porém, o Uchiha não quer que você morra."**, pausou.** "Se ele quisesse te eliminar, já teria feito."

_"Ou vou te matar!"_

"Não acredito nisso."**, virou o rosto para o outro lado. **"Vocês mentem para mim!"**, e saiu, fechando a porta do quarto.**

**...**

**Um vulto pulou e entrou pela janela sorrateiro, verificando todas as entradas. Tudo parecia limpo, sem nenhum perigo á vista. Não demorou a que chegasse ao leito da jovem.**

**Lá, Sakura se encontrava encolhida de lado na cama. No chão, Naara, também descansando, fingindo não perceber a presença do ninja. Porém, isso não durou muito tempo.**

"Você demorou."**, o encarou. **"Está perdendo suas habilidades?"**, indagou, sarcástico.**

_"Suma daqui."_**, ordenou. O animal o encarou por uns segundos. **_"Agora."_**, Sasuke não parecia estar com muita paciência; Naara se arrastou para fora do quarto, por enquanto era melhor evitar problemas desnecessários.**

**Observou uma discreta lágrima descer dos olhos fechados para a bochecha, alcançando os lábios entreabertos. **_'Por que você chora tanto?'_**, ela se encolheu mais. Sasuke se abaixou e a cobriu com o edredom, e com isso a jovem agradeceu, se aconchegando mais.**

**A imagem dela chorando copiosamente não saía de sua cabeça, por mais que tentasse. Ela parecia magoada, decepcionada. E o que ele tinha a ver com isso, afinal? O ninja quis matá-la; apenas retribuiu o favor, matando-o. Ela não devia sofrer com isso, deveria estar agradecida.**

**Não conseguia entendê-la. Por que se afetar tanto com um verme que queria exterminar com sua vida? Voltou a fitá-la mais penetrante. Ela não lhe responderia nada dormindo.**

_"Patético."__**,**_** deu meia volta para ir embora.**

"Sasuke-kun..."**, ouviu a voz dela, e voltou os orbes negros para a garota. **"Eu tenho que morrer para que você seja feliz?"**, murmurou. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e se aproximou mais dela.**

_"Não seja estúpida."__**,**_** respondeu, vendo ela se levantar e ficar sentada; o ninja, sem muita paciência, resolveu sair do quarto.**

"Por que você o matou?"**, questionou antes que ele saísse.**

_"Não é da sua conta."__**, **_**fechou a porta.**

**As esmeraldas abaixaram-se, o Uchiha estava mais arredio que antes, e isso a deixava ainda mais receosa em confiar nele. Puxou o edredom para cima do corpo, voltando a se deitar na cama, abraçando um dos travesseiros.**

_'Por que meu coração está se apertando de novo?'_

**Mas, assim que se deitou, algo dentro de si começou a borbulhar. A vontade intensa de saber a verdade, e crer que ainda podia lhe dar um voto de confiança. No mesmo minuto, alcançou a porta e foi até a sala o encontrando na janela.**

"Eu não consigo entender isso!"**, ficou na frente dele, abalada. **"Por que você tem que continuar desta forma?"**, passou a mão pelo rosto molhado. **"Por que você tem que tirar a vida das pessoas?"**.**

_"Uma a mais, outra á menos. Não faz diferença."_**, disse, com o rosto mascarado virado para o movimento lá fora.**

"Não é assim!"**, ela se revoltou, e mais lágrimas caíam descontroladas. **"Cada pessoa tem o direito de viver, por pior que ela seja! A vida é uma dádiva!"**, tampou os lábios, ajoelhando-se no chão com as lembranças invadindo sua mente. Os orbes negros tiveram a atenção voltada para ela, mas, nada fez. **"Então é por isso que você disse que talvez ia me matar?"**, soluçou, e as esmeraldas o encaravam entristecidos. **"Por que a minha vida não vale nada para você?"**.**

**Os punhos se fecharam, e logo sentiu seu corpo ser levantado bruscamente. Não teve tempo ao menos de respirar, pois o mascarado a prendia contra a parede; segurando pelo pescoço. As mãos dela se apoiavam na parede, enquanto os olhos vermelhos dele a encaravam severos. Ele sentiu uma das lágrimas da jovem tocar sua mão descoberta.**

"Ente... Entendi."**, balbuciou as palavras entrecortadas pela mal respiração, e ele a soltou.**

**Novamente os escarlates a fitaram, num misto de raiva e frustração. Virou-se de costas para ela, e fez alguns movimentos de mão, colocando um dos dedos nos lábios. Logo uma fumaça apareceu e dela surgiu Naara.**

**A cobra confusa olhou para a cena sem entender nada. Sasuke, estava de frente para si, e logo atrás dele estava a **_garota_** que parecia coberta pelas lágrimas que não paravam de descer pelos olhos. **'Sinto que cheguei em má hora.'**, pensou consigo mesmo. E pelo clima tenso dos dois, eles tinham brigado de novo. O Uchiha não precisou dizer nada para que o animal entendesse que mais uma vez tomaria conta de Sakura; e assim que ele se materializou por completo, o mascarado se retirou do apartamento.**

**A garota continuou encolhida, e o gato apareceu, dando-lhe lambidas carinhosas no pé. Ela o abraçou, dando leves carinhos no pêlo; o bichano ronronou agradecido.**

"Já estou cansado desta história! Eu sou uma cobra shinobi, não uma babá!"**, reclamou mais alto do que deveria, trazendo as esmeraldas magoadas dela para si. **"Não me olhe assim! A culpa é dessas discussões que vocês dois tem!"**, a garota se levantou junto com o felino, e foi ás pressas para o quarto chorar o quanto podia. O réptil tinha feito besteira de novo, mas, que culpa ele tinha se ela era sensível demais? **"Espere, pirralha!"**, ela tinha trancado a porta. **"Abra!"**, nenhuma resposta.** "Abra de uma vez, pirralha!"

"Desculpe, Naara."**, abriu, o deixando se arrastar pelo chão. **"Eu não quero causar mais problemas."**, voltou a se deitar, olhando para o teto com o gatinho do seu lado. Muitos momentos de silêncio, e a cobra falante sabia que a garota não estava dormindo, pois, por mais que ela quisesse disfarçar, ele podia sentir cada lágrima que ela derramava.**

"Pirralha..."**, ele recomeçou.**

"Hum?"**, deu um soluço.**

"Você está conseguindo confundí-lo."**, ela continuou no mesmo lugar, sem entender muito onde ele queria chegar falando aquilo. **"Pare de tentar entendê-lo. Não se meta nos assuntos dele."**, pausou.** "Ele é um ANBU, não pode se envolver."**, a garota se sentou, olhando para as próprias cobertas. **"Se continuar confundindo-o, ele vai acabar morrendo."**, o rosto assustado virou-se para a cobra. **"Você, com certeza, não quer que isso aconteça, não é?"**, indagou, sabendo da resposta. Ela negou veemente com a cabeça. **"Então, volte a dormir. Amanhã estará tudo resolvido."**, a garota deitou-se. **"E pare de chorar... Você não fica tão agradável quando está triste, pirralha."**, ela deu um leve sorriso.**

"Boa noite, Naara."**.**

**...**

"Estou saindo!"**, anunciou na porta; o réptil a alcançou o mais rápido que pôde, arrastando-se pelo chão frio.**

"Aonde você vai?"**, exigiu.**

"Ah! Estão faltando algumas coisas no armário!"**, explicou inocente. **"Além do mais, Yuki¹ precisa de ar puro!"**.**

"Yuki?"**, perguntou confuso.**

"Ela!"**, apontou para a gata, e a mesma miou se 'auto-apresentando'. A cobra suspirou pesado. **"Ela precisava de um nome, não é?"**, soltou um sorriso, e a pegou no colo.**

"E precisa fazer isso logo agora?"**, voltou na conversa, vendo a garota dar um passo para fora com o animal de estimação no colo.**

"Naara, prometo que não demoro, está bem?"**, deu mais um sorriso tranqüilo, e logo depois fechou a porta. A cobra inspirou fundo; teria que arrumar uma bela explicação caso Sasuke voltasse antes do previsto. Pensando bem, ele ainda estava fazendo um favor ao ANBU, não deveria lhe explicar nada.**

**A brisa daquele fim de tarde estava reconfortante, apesar do clima ser nublado. Os olhos fechavam por segundos para apreciar melhor aquela atmosfera tranqüila, estava precisando disso.**

"Na verdade, nós duas precisávamos de um ar fresco, não é?"**, a felina deu um miado em resposta, se esfregando mais no colo dela.**

**...**

**Ele nem ao menos tinha entendido exatamente o motivo de estar naquele lugar, apenas as pernas o moveram conduzindo-o ali. Não havia muitas pessoas, e as que ali permaneciam tinham semblantes tristes, transtornados.**

**Isso não o incomodava.**

**O que tirava o shinobi do sério era aquela garota. Aquela **_maldita garota_**que insistia em querer se meter em sua vida. Pôs os cabelos rebeldes para trás, com um suspiro. Ela devia ser **_apenas_** agradecida por estar viva, e nada mais.** **Não devia questioná-lo se matava ou não, muito menos discutir qual vida valia menos a pena.**

**Ela estava brincando com o fogo.**

**Claro que ele tinha consciência que a garota não sabia onde estava se metendo, mas ela podia parar de insistir tanto.**

_'Talvez, eu seja obrigado a matá-la...'_

**Obrigado?**

**Na vida dele de shinobi nunca tinha sido 'obrigado' a nada. Apesar de seguir ordens, tinha as próprias regras; se não concordava com algo, não fazia e ponto. Nada e nem ninguém o fazia mudar de idéia.**

_"Eu confio em você, Sasuke-kun!"_

**Com os olhos fechados, pôde lembrar de toda a perseguição. Jamais podia esperar que naquele maldito dia, tudo viesse a mudar; trazendo uma das vítimas para a própria casa.**

**Viva.**

**Ainda conseguia lembrar perfeitamente do cheiro de sangue dela, pelas feridas ocasionadas durante sua fuga. Depois deste episódio, começou a eliminar assassinos, assim como ele - apesar de que isto nunca tinha sido problema para um ANBU de elite. O problema era que exterminou também os próprios 'companheiros' de equipe, que estavam apenas cumprindo deveres, como ele mesmo deveria fazer.**

**Fora repreendido severamente por ser insensato, e esperava pelo pior quando eles descobrissem que a jovem estava sã, salva, e sendo protegida por ele. O que fazia sentir-se imensamente frustrado e irritado por não ver nenhum motivo coerente para não tê-la matado da primeira vez, e muito menos, algumas horas antes quando quase a sufocou.**

**Respirou fundo, colocando os fios negros para trás. Por várias vezes questionava-se o motivo de não ter dado cabo da vida dela, e no seu íntimo, a resposta era sempre que tinha agido por impulso. Mas, no fundo, ele sabia...**

**Entendia que isso era apenas um modo inútil de se enganar.**

_"Patético..."_**, disse, para si mesmo.**

**Olhou para as lápides a sua frente, penetrante. Como se elas fossem dar alguma resposta á suas dúvidas; aquelas fotos trincadas no concreto começavam a desmanchar com o tempo. Uma gota atingiu a máscara, e logo caiu um temporal na cidade. As pessoas começaram a correr; ele retirou a máscara, e fitou o céu, negro.**

**Os orbes lentamente se fecharam, enquanto os pingos de chuva começaram a banhá-lo devagar. As dúvidas iam se oprimindo, e o peso ficava mais leve. Um sorriso quase imperceptível se formava em seu rosto.**

**...**

"Não acredito que essa chuva resolveu cair logo agora!"**, se escondeu por um tempo embaixo de uma marquise, começando a tremer com o frio que logo começou a se instalar. A gata deu um miado baixo de protesto. **"Eu sei, Yuki! Mas temos que esperar a chuva estiar um pouco!"**, respondeu atrapalhada com duas sacolas na mão, e a amiga de estimação no braço.**

"Quer ajuda?"**, ela levantou as esmeraldas diante daquela voz curiosa, e se deparou com os olhos azuis conhecidos. Deu um sorriso sem graça diante da situação que estava.**

"Ahn... Não se preocupe! Eu estou bem!"**, afirmou.**

"Bom..."**, ele pausou e deu um leve sorriso. **"Não parece."**, ela deu um muxoxo contrariada.** "Me permita que te ajude."**, sugeriu sem esperar resposta dela, segurando uma das bolsas, tocando imperceptível na mão da jovem.**

"Ahn..."**, sentiu as bochechas corarem. **"Obrigada, senhor..."**, fez uma reverência.**

"Eu já disse que não precisamos de tanta formalidade... Me chame apenas de Hitsu."**, ele abriu o guarda chuva para que os dois andassem. **"Arranjou um animal de estimação?"**, fitou divertido a gata no colo dela.**

"Ah! Sim!"**, exclamou com um sorriso doce. **"Faz pouco tempo... Eu pensava que ela estava desaparecida, mas fiquei feliz por tê-la encontrado!"**, o semblante dela paralisou ao lembrar da máscara da pessoa que a trouxe.**

_"Melhor se afastar dele."_

**Os passos estacionaram no mesmo lugar, colocando a gata mais para perto de si.**

_"Porque você não quer que ele morra, não é?"_

"Algum problema?"**, o rapaz a fitava com um sorriso terno, ela se encolheu e empalideceu.**

"Desculpa, mas eu tenho que ir!"**, o deixou confuso para trás, abandonando a bolsa. As gotas da chuva a alcançavam devagar, como se tivessem receio de impedí-la. Ela não mais via nada em sua frente, um aperto em seu coração que se intensificava á cada segundo.**

"Sasuke-kun?"**, falou mais alto do que gostaria, com lágrimas nos olhos.**

"Você está ficando louca, garota?"**, a cobra apareceu arrastando-se pelo chão.**

"O Sasuke-kun chegou?"**, olhava por todos os cantos do apartamento.**

"Ainda não!"**, ele revirou os olhos. **"Você não estava com raiva dele, pirralha?"**, indagou, confuso.**

"Sim!"**, respondeu de imediato.** "Quer dizer, não!"**, o fitou, ofegante.** "Eu entendi que ele está apenas com medo."**, ela soltou um leve sorriso, e se aproximou da janela, olhando a vista da chuva.** "Ele está com medo que eu veja o coração dele."**, e se virou para o réptil, com a feição mais tranqüila. Os orbes da cobra congelaram.**

**Foi naquele momento que Naara conseguiu entender, ao menos um pouco, o motivo de seu mestre não ter matado aquela garota.**

"Você é louca..."**, resmungou, e ela soltou uma risada.**

**...**

**Não havia estrelas, apenas o céu na penumbra quando ele alcançou a janela da sala. O apartamento estava em silêncio, apenas conseguia escutar uma respiração pesada do lado direito. Ainda com a máscara no rosto, percorreu os orbes com cuidado nos cantos da sala, para logo se deparar com a cena da jovem deitada no sofá, desajeitada.**

**Aos seus pés estava Naara, e abraçada á ela, a gata.**

**Uma das sobrancelhas se ergueu, e a jovem se encolheu. Trajava apenas um pijama; o frio daquela madrugada era forte para quem não estava acostumado. **_'O que diabos ela ficou fazendo aqui?'_**.**

"Ela estava te esperando, como sempre."**, Naara pareceu ler seus pensamentos; a felina se desvencilhou dos braços da dona, dando um salto para baixo.**

_"Hunpf..."__**, **_**soltou um resmungo em resposta e começou a sair do recinto.**

"Se deixá-la aqui ela acabará doente..."**,**** protestou, mas, querendo saber qual seria a reação do mesmo; estava curioso. **"Não que isso seja da minha conta."**, Sasuke estacionou os passos, parecendo considerar. **"Ela dará mais trabalho..."**, amenizou.**

_"Suma..."_**, a cobra suspirou, tentando disfarçar a gargalhada vitoriosa que queria sair, e logo desapareceu da sala.**

**Os longos cabelos caiam pelo rosto pálido de frio da garota, e por entre seus lábios entreabertos. Ela se encolheu mais quando uma brisa fria os acometeu, deixando que parte da cortina balançasse devagar, como numa dança muda. O rapaz mascarado respirou fundo, e não pensou duas vezes, talvez se o fizesse, desistiria de tirá-la dali.**

**Aquilo era apenas para evitar transtornos, como Naara disse.**

**Nada com o que se preocupar.**

**A depositou na cama com cuidado, para que esta não acordasse e fizesse um escândalo - o que sempre acontecia quando o via. A gata vinha logo atrás dele, pulou em cima da cama da jovem ficando ao lado dela, e logo depois o fitou intensamente. Aproximou-se do rosto de Sakura, recolhendo as garras, e logo no momento seguinte começou a dar leves carinhos no rosto dela.**

**Sasuke continuou parado no mesmo lugar, sem menção de se manifestar. A gata deu um miado baixo de protesto.**

_"O que quer, gata estúpida?"_**, indagou, já perdendo a paciência. Em resposta, a felina deu mais um carinho no rosto dela, com uma das patas.**

**Os orbes negros fitaram o rosto pálido, e estacionaram na marca que tinha deixado no pescoço dela. A marca de seus dedos. As sobrancelhas ficaram franzidas. Uma das mãos dele se dirigiu, quase que em câmera lenta, na direção da face dela, e quando a tocou, se reprimiu. Afinal, que diabos estava fazendo? Contrariado, ele bufou e se virou, mas, Sakura começou a se debater. A gata pulou da cama e foi para o chão, assustada.**

**Os orbes negros voltaram-se para ela, confuso. As esmeraldas fechadas, mas, ainda assim, vertendo lágrimas.**

**Lágrimas que aumentavam á cada segundo, assim como o desespero da mesma, enquanto se remexia na cama.**

"Não!"**, dizia entre os soluços. **"Não é assim!"**, pausou e mais lágrimas desciam pelas bochechas. **"Minha vida não vale nada para você?"**, os negros se arregalaram, e ele se aproximou sem ao menos notar, como se as pernas dele soubessem que aquilo era o que devia ser feito.**

**As mãos que se debatiam acabaram batendo uma na outra, jogando a direita para o alto, que se encontrou com uma das mãos dele. A mão esquerda também envolveu a dele, como se fosse um mudo pedido de apoio. As lágrimas foram cessando devagar, como a chuva do lado de fora, única testemunha daquela cena.**

"Por que você tem que ser assim, Sasuke-kun?"**, indagou, ainda em sonhos. O ninja engoliu seco, ainda com uma das mãos entrelaçadas á dela, e a jovem a puxou para perto de seu coração. **"Por que tem medo que eu veja seu coração?"**.**

**A gata, no chão, deu um miado baixo mais uma vez, trazendo a atenção do shinobi. Logo o animal pulou para a cama novamente, e Sasuke voltou a fitar a feição entristecida da garota, encolhida, segurando uma de suas mãos firmemente. Ele tentou se soltar, mas a gata miou outra vez em protesto. Sasuke respirou profundamente.**

_"Que inferno!"_**, falou baixo para não acordar a garota, que agora parecia mais calma.** _"Só dessa vez, gata estúpida."_**, sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da cama, sem fazer barulho, voltando a observar o rosto da jovem, que agora tinha um leve sorriso.**

_"Eu confio em você, Sasuke-kun!"_

**Continua...**

**...**

**Detalhes técnicos:**

**Yuki¹ Neve.**

**Endereço no orkut da comunidade do Naara (entrem, pelos deuses! Mesmo quem não manda reviews!):**

**www. orkut. com ?cmm52576705**

**(Eu separei as palavras por que senão o ffnet ia 'comer' o endereço do orkut, ok?)**

**...**

**Notas da revisora, Mye-chan:**

Nossa, hoje estou correndo, por isso não posso comentar muito (essa faculdade ainda vai acabar comigo... ú.u). Mas e aí, o que acharam do fim que o Sasuke-kun deu para aquele ANBU nojento? Eu sinceramente achei merecido... ù.u (Pois é, não sou tão piedosa quanto a Saku-chan desta fic... XD) Genjutsu é uma maravilha, não acham? 9.9

Finalmente temos um nome para a nossa gatinha (Pois é, eu também não sabia que era fêmea... XD) e o vizinho misterioso fez uma pequena (microscópica, na verdade) participação, para quem perguntava do paradeiro dele.

Acho que vou montar o fã clube do Naara-kun, já que a Kao deu a idéia... Alguém quer entrar? XD

Vou me indo, pois para quem não podia comentar muito acabei falando demais... ú.u Kissus à todos! E até o próximo capítulo de "Olhos vermelhos"! ;D

**...**

**Notas da consultora oficial, Paty Selenita:**

Eu adoraria ter uma cobra feito o Naara, sabia?  
Se duvidar, ele que vai acabar virando o personagem central :P  
Aliás, se fizerem uma comunidade pra ele, eu sou a primeira a entrar!  
E depois dizem que as cobras são falsas... ¬¬

Mas falando do capítulo em si, dessa vez foi um pouquinho difícil escrever.  
Eu e Kao-chan até já sabíamos do enredo, mas na hora de colocar no papel, Kao-chan teve que se desdobrar pra transformar as idéias em palavras.  
Mas aí, é só mandar uma música boa pra ela e... PUF! Ela passa a escrever como se fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo.

Uma salva de palmas pra ela, porque ela merece! \o/

O equilíbrio da fic dela é perfeito, mesmo tendo extremos, e isso é difícil. Em uma hora, Sasuke estava matando o filho de uma... bom, matando o infeliz que ousou tocar na Sakura (:P), depois o próprio quase a mata sufocada, e no final - por influencia da fofa da Yuki - até faz um quase carinho na Sakura. _Quase._  
Mas isso já é um passo muito grande pra ele, concordam comigo?  
Se concordam - ou mesmo se não -, deixem reviews comentando o que acharam.  
Kao-chan se sentiu muito motivada com os recados que deixaram pra ela, e isso a fez se empenhar muito mais pra trazer um capítulo perfeito pra vocês.

Reviews, povo, reviews!

Fico por aqui, porque essa nota mais parece uma carta u.u  
Beijos pra vocês, queridos, e até o próximo capítulo!  
Ja Ne!

**...**

**Respostas aos review's:**

**Serenity Tsuke: **_Bom, o seu review me deixou de queixo caído! Tens uma percepção surpreendente, menina! Bom... Quanto a idade, eu não pensei no assunto, mas, ela tem ao menos 18, e ele é mais velho, tipo... uns 25. Mas, isso não é uma certeza, pois, não pensei nisso, ok? Muitas coisas que você disse, e quer saber, eu vou ter ficar caladinha por que senão eu conto a fic antes do tempo! u.u Me perdoa! Mas, eu adorei o review, e espero mais nos próximos, viu? Beijinhos!_

**Mye-chan: **_Eu te sugeri a comentar mesmo, então nem vem com esse negócio de te aguentar, você sabe que eu te adoro, nee? Nya, você é suspeita á falar do Sasuke-kun, nee? XD! Eu tava comentando com a Paty que o Naara vai acabar tendo um fã clube, montão de pessoas disseram que amam ele... XD! E quanto ao quase estrupro, eu sou má, mas, nem tanto, nee? E o Hitsugaya é lindo! E quanto ao Vampire Knight, ainda vou baixar este anime, com certeza! Te amo!_

**Hyuuga Florine: **_Ahá! Mais uma pergunta respondida! O nome da gatinha é Yuki, e ela foi super participativa neste cap, você viu? Espero que tenha gostado, beijos!_

**Mayumi-chan: **_Nya... Não posso responder se você acertou ou não no negócio do vizinho ser da ANBU... (língua coçando), mas, isso não vai demorar a ser respondido na fic. E eu fico super sem graça com esses elogios, mas, este fic não pertence só a mim, e sim, á todos que sempre me ajudam altas horas da noite... XD! Mas, muito obrigada mesmo! Só tenho a agradecer, e espero que tenha gostado da postagem de hoje!_

**ikaira: **_Obrigada, obrigada! Acha que demorou muito? XD!_

**UchihaSora: **_Obrigada pelos incentivos! Acho que dessa vez eu não demorei muito, nee? E foi um cap bem kawai que seu mano aos poucos está se revelando... O que será que ele vai aprontar ainda, hum? XD!_

**Elfen Malfoy: **_Deuses, eu não quero ser responsável pela morte de ninguém! O.O Eu sei que pode parecer bizarro, mas, não lembro nada do filme "Mogli", até por que eu não era tão fã deste filme, sou mais de "A bela e a fera"! (olhinhos brilhando) Sakura quase perdeu a virgindade, mas, acha que o Sasuke deixaria barato assim? Neste cap você viu o resultado, nee? O Madara apareceu neste, mas, nem tanto como eu gostaria. Calma, que ele será uma peça chave mais tarde, não se preocupe! XD! Se vai rolar hentai? Hum... Nunca escrevi nada parecido, mas, nunca se sabe, nee? (evil smile) Já tá adicionada, mulher!_

**kamila-chan: **_Perfeitona? Não exagera! É a minha primeira fic de Naruto, tô pasma com o tanto de auxílio que estou tendo pelos review's! Isso me anima tanto! E sim, vai demorar um pouquinho até algo mais sério role entre eles dois, mas, isso não significa que eles vão estar isentos de cenas fofas! Você viu neste cap um exemplo disso! (sorriso) E quanto á outro personagem de Naruto... Eu estou focando o Sasuke e na Sakura, por enquanto, mas, pode ser que eu encaixe outros personagens na trama, a medida que eu fique mais segura, e encontre um lugar para encaixá-los. Ou seja, veremos... Beijos!_

**Ryuno-chan: **_O Naara é um coringa na fic, ele surgiu em ótima hora! Já disse que pelo que estou vendo, esta cobra ganhará um fã clube! XD! Espero que tenha gostado do cap 6, espero review! Beijinhos!_

**sakusasuke: **_A gatinha, ela é uma menina! XD! E quanto a participar da fic, é que eu já planejei a história praticamente toda, e nem te conheço nee? Aí fica meio complicado... Mas, não fique mal... Onegai, viu? Você me ajudou muito e sou super agradecida!_

**Uchiha Mary-sempai: **_Todo mundo fala para o Naara comer os shinobis maus, mas, com isso ele pode ter uma indigestão, não acha? XD! Se gostou do Sasuke no cap passado, imagino se não gostou um pouco mais dele nesse! Beijocas!_

**Sah Rebelde: **_Infartou? Já é a segunda que aparece com ataques cardíacos neste cap! XD! Acredite, a Sakura deste fic até última ordem, é chorona. E o Sasuke, aquele que enxuga das lágrimas! (suspira) Aí... Deixa eu acordar! Mas, eu avisei lá em cima que os person's poderiam ter atitudes bem OCC... Por isso nossa querida rosada, ás vezes (quase sempre) exagera nas lágrimas. Espero que tenha gostado do 6!_

**Ravena Taisho: **_O Sasuke sabe ser sedutor quando ele quer, mas, você ainda não viu nem a metade do que posso fazer com ele... (evil smile) Afinal, ainda estamos no cap 6, e este fic tem duração longa. XD! E quando ele vai beijar a Sakura? Hum... Vai demorar ainda, mas, garanto que será inesquecível. Beijos!_

**Mai Amekan: **_Jura? Deuses, eu não sabia! O.O Tomara que ela não fique brava por usar o nome dela emprestado! Espero que tenha gostado do cap, Tô aguardando review!_

**Sasame Yookai: **_Garota que mega review! O.O Adoro isso! Pois é, eu adoro o Hitsugaya do Bleach! XD! Sinto muito pelo seu gato... ç.ç E é uma gatinha, a Yuki. Vistes que ela é bem esperta, nee? Aí, eu fiquei super vermelha ao ver como salvou minha fic, mulher! Não precisa exagerar! (tampando a cara) Fique sabendo que o que você lê, é mérito meu, de Paty, de Mye, e todos os amigos que me passam músicas propícias pro que eu estou precisando! (só trabalha á base de música) Sabia que eu nunca vi o Madara? o.o Você achava mesmo que eu ia deixar a parte romântica deles rolar assim, tão rápido? XD! Cara, eu fico muito sem graça com seus coment's, mas, adoro recebê-los. Por que não me adiciona no msn? E sim, você foi á 100 review, logo de cara! XD!_

**HarunoSakura2007: **_Obrigada, querida! Espero que tenha gostado da nova postagem!_

**Vampiric: **_Eu sei como você fica maluca! Estou postando, fique calma, ok? Beijos, te adoro, minha flor!_

**Marimary-chan: **_A língua foi horrível mesmo, todo mundo detestou, mas, o carinha tinha que cutucar onça com vara curta, nee? XD! Quando vai ter romance nesta história? Hum... Ele está surgindo aos poucos, afinal, Sasuke é um ANBU. Isso é algo difícil para ele. Mas, neste cap, por exemplo, um clima fofo surgiu, nee? Beijinhos!_

**Lenita Hino: **_Que legal, mais uma leitora nova! Er... Obrigada pelos elogios! (sem graça) Bom, ele está percebendo aos poucos, mas, acho que o Naara nota mais rápido que os dois tontos. O que acha? XD!_

**Lady Muise: **_Obrigada por comentar, isso me deixa super feliz! E a gatinha é uma fofa! O Sasuke consegue ser kawai quando quer, nee?_

**Uchiha Luuh: **_O vizinho sumiu, mas, voltou de novo. Só que o Sasuke e Sakura quiseram aparecer muito, e apagaram a aparição do Madara! XD! Ele apareceu pouco, mas, ele tem importância na fic, acredite! Ele vai aprontar! Beijos!_

**Fentenildade Titta: **_Nossa, obrigada pelos elogios! (envergonhada) Tentei ser o mais fiel possível ao Sasuke, claro que com algumas diferenças, senão, nunca haveria romance. Digamos, que este é o modo que eu queria que o Sasuke fosse... Beijos!_

**Thayana Uchiha: **_Já estou dizendo que o Naara terá fã clube ainda... XD! Sim, eu quis chocar mesmo com a cena do quase estrupro. Prepare seu coração pois, mais cenas chocantes estão por vir! XD! Por enquanto, fique com as cenas fofas, como neste cap! Espero que tenha gostado!_

**Yukitachi: **_Não vai demorar para ter o clube do Naara. XD! E não é impressão, ele não é assassino por acaso, as cobras são 'amigas' dele, e a Sakura chegou de paraquedas, mas, até agora ele nem reclamou muito, nee? E eu não sabia que a minha fic era algo que te fazia sobreviver! XD! Eu senti remorso sim, e prometo ser o mais rápida que puder nas atualizações, ok?_

**Dak: **_O que eu posso dizer de você? Você salvou minha fic nos quarenta e cinco minutos do segundo tempo! Mas, falando do seu review, sim! Aos poucos, o Sasuke está se envolvendo mais, sem notar, claro. Enfim, é fofo! Já sabes de muita coisa, nee? E quando Íris ser tema de "Olhos vermelhos", ela é uma ótima pedida mesmo para a fic. Quem sabe?_

**Kakah-chan: **_Ah! Obrigada pelos elogios! Nem demorei muito, nee? Beijinhos!_

**Uchiha Pandora-Sama: **_Sim, o Sasuke é fofo quando ele quer. E claro, a Sakura atrapalha, mas, não que ela queira fazer isso. No fim, ela só quer ajudá-lo. E obrigada mesmo pelos elogios, assim fico sem graça! XD!_

**Naaanda-chan: **_Lembro! Claro, se não me engano é a gêmea dela, nee? E nyaaaa... Fico super sem graça com os elogios! Tudo bem que eu sei que a Dak ia te matar se você não lesse, mas, fico super feliz de saber que te agradei! Essa é a minha maior alegria e meu objetivo é sempre agradar os leitores! Agora poderemos nos falar no msn, nee? (sorriso) Beijocas!_

**...**

**Notas da autora:**

_Este cap no início estava fácil, mas, depois foi um parto para sair. Como viram lá no início, eu tenho muita sorte de ter amigas maravilhosas do meu lado. Falando do capítulo em si, este foi mais leve devido á inúmeros pedidos de 'romance', sei que não ficou como "Romeu e Julieta", mas, dá pra enganar, nee? Não podemos exigir muito do nosso mascarado, por isso, eu peço que tenham paciência._

_O Naara será um grande 'amigo' pros pombinhos, não se desesperem!_

_Gente, não economizem idéias! Se quiserem sugerir qualquer coisa, podem mandar no review, ou me adicionem no msn. Eu adoro saber o que pensam, e o que queriam que acontecesse. Eu tenho um plano na mente para este fic, mas, tudo pode ser mudado e revisto, só depende de vocês, ok?_

_Só tenho á agradecer á todos os incentivos que me dão, não só em review's, como em conversas no msn! Muito obrigada! Obrigada mesmo! E claro, espero mais incentivos com a postagem deste cap! Muitos beijos e até lá!_

_Kao-chan._


	7. 遅らせる Relutância

**Notas da autora:**

_O que eu posso dizer? Mais uma vez obrigada pelos review's maravilhosos! Eu fico super feliz com eles! Bom, divirtam-se!_

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens de Naruto não são meus, isto é apenas uma homenagem que ofereço aos autores, leitores e fãs do anime e mangá. Mas, a história é de minha autoria sim, e ninguém tasca! ó.ó

**Obs:** Este fic é UA, e os personagens podem ser OCC com o passar do tempo, ok?

**Casal Protagonista:** Sasuke & Sakura.

**Música sugerida e tema do cap de hoje: **"Never Alone", do Barlow Girl. (Mais uma tacada de mestre de dona Dak... Tá me viciando, mulher... u.ú)

**Agradecimentos mega especiais: ****Paty, sua idéia foi de gênio como sempre! Dak, obrigada mesmo pelas músicas! Nanda, não fique com ciúmes de Dak, te amo também! XD!**

_Para_**:**_ Mye-chan._

**¤¤ Olhos Vermelhos ¤¤**

**赤い目**

Por: Yasashiino Yume (Kao-chan).

Revisora: Mye-chan.

Consultora oficial do fic:Paty Selenita.

**As esmeraldas ainda estavam pesadas quando começou a sentir os leves, quase imperceptíveis raios de sol transpassarem a cortina com a brisa da manhã. Sentia o corpo reclamar dolorido, como se tivesse andado o dia inteiro; as pálpebras implorarem para continuarem fechadas. Soltou um bocejo ainda escondida entre o edredom grosso e macio; há muito tempo não tinha um sono tão tranqüilo... Era como se sua alma compreendesse que seu descanso estava sendo velado, e que poderia, enfim, sentir-se completamente segura e protegida.**

**No fim, não tinha conseguido ver Sasuke. O dia anterior havia sido extremamente cansativo, sem contar que sua confiança tinha sido quebrada pela atitude do mascarado, quando quase a sufocou. Entretanto, não conseguia guardar rancor, e por esse mesmo motivo tinha corrido para o apartamento afim de encontrá-lo o mais rápido possível, porém, acabou adormecendo no sofá, junto da companhia de Naara e Yuki.**

**Mas, se estava na sala, como tinha parado no seu quarto?**

**Assustada com o fato, levantou-se de súbito, ficando sentada na cama, mas, logo que o fez, sentiu-se tonta. Confusa, colocou uma das mãos na testa, fechando os olhos para ver se conseguia se sentir melhor.**

"Até que enfim, pirralha! Pensei que ficaria nesta cama o dia todo!",** ouviu a voz embaixo da cama, e focou os orbes na cobra.**

"Naara?"**, murmurou baixo.**

"Claro! Quem mais pensou que fosse?"**, bufou, irritado.** "Com certeza não conhece mais uma cobra que fale além de mim, não é?"**, encerrou, sarcástico.**

"Ah, desculpa..."**, mais uma vez depositou lentamente uma das mãos na testa.**

"O que você tem, garota?"**, os olhos amarelos piscaram ao notar as bochechas levemente vermelhas da jovem.**

"Nada!"**, deu um sorriso fraco.** "Só estou me sentindo um pouco cansada..."**, voltou a se deitar de lado, fitando o réptil em sua frente. **"Er..."**, pausou. **"E o Sasuke-kun?".

"Estava demorando pra perguntar sobre ele, não é?"**, ele respirou pesado. Ela abriu os lábios para protestar, mas, o dono dos olhos amarelos não permitiu. **"Você não acha que eu te carreguei até aqui?"**, a jovem se encolheu, sentindo as bochechas queimarem.**

"Sasuke-kun não está aqui, não é?"**, indagou, adivinhando a resposta.**

"Você sabe que eu fico com você quando ele não está."**, respondeu sem dar muita importância. Ela abaixou os olhos, desapontada.**

"Queria ter pedido desculpas para ele."**, disse baixo.**

**Naara observou por alguns instantes a expressão entristecida da garota, nunca tinha conhecido um ser humano tão sensível; talvez ela fosse humana demais.**

**Havia sentimentos demais, lágrimas demais. Talvez, ela não agüentasse muito tempo perto deles; levavam uma vida de andarilhos. Não podiam se agarrar á lugares, pessoas.**

**Não podiam se agarrar á nada.**

"O que foi, Naara?"**, indagou, com as esmeraldas fixas nos orbes dele, curiosa.**

"Nada, pirralha..."**, bufou, e se arrastou para fora do quarto.**

**Depois da saída do 'amigo', Sakura se aconchegou mais entre os edredons, sentindo algo um pouco mais duro ir de encontro á sua testa; piscou os olhos, confusa e começou a vasculhar entre os lençóis embaralhados.**

**Parecia um diário...**

**Ela abriu a primeira página e atrás da capa haviam algumas palavras escritas; seus olhos arregalaram ao lê-las.**

_Da próxima vez, escreva aqui o que você acha, assim, podemos evitar outros transtornos como os de ontem._

_U.S._

**Capítulo 7:**

**遅らせる**

**Relutância.**

_Os sons ensurdecedores a confundiam no meio de tantas pessoas que dançavam frenéticas em um salão que mais parecia daqueles filmes de terror. Teias de aranha espalhadas pelas paredes, os lábios das mulheres escuros: negros, outros vermelhos. O cheiro abafado de cigarro, as luzes faiscando sobre suas esmeraldas._

_Ela colocava as mãos sobre os outros para que pudesse sair daquele amontoado de pessoas, mas, não conseguia. Parecia que a cada esforço feito, mais pessoas se aglomeravam._

_'Me deixem sair, por favor!', pedia, mas, parecia que sua voz era inatingível; quase nula. 'Com licença, eu quero sair!', estava começando a ficar nervosa, sua respiração ficando difícil por estar imprensada no meio de muitos._

_Os rostos de todos voltaram-se para ela raivosos, incomodados por aquela intromissão. Sakura se encolheu, e um dos homens coberto de piercing's a puxou pela cintura, ignorante. Logo ele parou, em frente á uma grande piscina, jogando-a sem piedade lá dentro._

_A água impregnando suas roupas no mesmo minuto, enquanto sentia-se ser mergulhada contra vontade, para que não conseguisse respirar. Os olhos abriram-se dentro da água que se transformou em vermelho num segundo, e mais ninguém estava ao seu redor. Olhava para os lados e via um mar imenso._

_Os orbes perscrutavam, mas, estava sozinha num grande mar escarlate._

_'Socorro!', gritou, mas, nenhum sinal. 'Alguém me ajude!', ela gritou mais alto, com o nervosismo crescendo ainda mais quando sentiu algo puxar seus pés para baixo. 'Não! Me solta!', as lágrimas desciam misturando-se ao mar vermelho. Os braços se mexiam em movimentos circulares para que pudesse nadar para longe, mas, nada fazia efeito._

_Então viu um vulto mais á frente, com os pés em cima da água. Do lado dele, vários corpos submergindo nas águas escarlates. O desconhecido trajava o mesmo manto negro conhecido, virado de costas para ela. Ele segurava uma espada embebedada em sangue, que se misturava ao manto vermelho no qual nadava para que não se afogasse._

_Ela começou a fazer movimentos com as pernas para se afastar o máximo possível, mas apenas com um deles, o desconhecido virou-se para ela. A visão á petrificou... O mascarado segurava nos cabelos de sua mãe, jogando-a com violência na água._

_'Não! Solte ela!', gritou a plenos pulmões. Logo os olhos opacos de seu pai apareceram em sua frente, um dos braços dele esticado em sua direção. 'Pai!', nadou, para frente, mas suas pernas não obedeciam. Lentamente, ele era tragado para o mar._

**As mãos dela agarravam-se aos lençóis com força, enquanto mordia os lábios parecendo sofrer muito. A cobra embaixo observava sem fazer nenhum comentário, apreensiva. No fundo, se importava com aquela garota que mal conhecia.**

"Uchiha...?"**, ele começou.**

_"Cale-se."_**, ordenou, os negros avistaram o calcanhar arroxeado dela, em desagrado. **_"Explique isso."_**, rosnou.**

"Eu bem que quis avisar, mas a pirralha não deixou."**, disse, receoso. **"Disse que não queria preocupar você."**.**

_"Os dois são idiotas."_**, resmungou, olhando contrariado para o corte na perna da jovem. **_"Suma daqui."__**.**_

"Mas, eu poderia ajudar a cuidar da pirralha."**, o shinobi o fitou com o canto do olho esquerdo, e Naara não precisou de mais um convite.**

**A porta logo encostou atrás de si, e ele respirou fundo. A garota parecia estar muito desconfortável, a expressão em sofrimento, a respiração ofegante. Ele levantou uma das sobrancelhas, pensando seriamente em que decisão tomar. Os negros piscaram, e logo ele atirou uma kunai afiada em direção á porta.**

_"Dessa vez, eu errei de propósito. Da próxima eu não garanto o mesmo resultado."__**, **_**a cobra suspirou entediada e desta vez saiu e foi se arrastando para a sala.**

**Atrás dele, a gata apareceu dando um miado curto para que fosse percebida sua presença, pulando em cima da cama e ficando perto do rosto de Sakura. Arrastou-se pela face franzida da jovem e se encolheu, dando mais um miado em direção ao ninja.**

**Sasuke, curiosamente, esticou a mão direita na direção da testa de Sakura, e logo que a alcançou, se assustou com a temperatura extremamente quente.**

_'Provavelmente se agravou pela chuva que ela pegou sem pensar.'_

**A felina insistiu dando mais um miado.**

_"Eu não tenho culpa dela ser uma idiota, assim como você."_**, a gata se encolheu.**

**Os negros novamente fitavam em silêncio a figura adormecida na cama, agora deitada de lado, espremida como se temesse algo. Saiu, e momentos depois trouxe uma bacia com um pano mergulhado na água recém tirada da pia, colocando lentamente sobre a testa da garota. O rosto antes contorcido, agora ficava com uma expressão mais leve.**

_Você não pode se envolver._

**Sentindo o corpo inteiro latejar de cansaço, ela abriu lentamente as esmeraldas. Logo que o fez, soltou um espirro baixo trazendo a leve atenção dos negros.**

"Sasuke-kun?"**, os orbes piscaram parecendo confusos, e espirrou novamente. **"E como foi hoje?"**.**

_"Não te interessa."_**, disse ríspido como sempre; a jovem não conseguiu prender mais um espirro.**

_"Disse que não queria preocupar você."_

**Ela ficou calada por um tempo indeterminado, na verdade não sabia o que dizer. Estava doente e com ele mal lhe dirigindo a palavra. Talvez estivesse com raiva por estar naquele estado.**

"Desculpa, Sasuke-kun."**, recomeçou ela. **"Eu não queria estar dando trabalho á você."**, disse isso observando a bacia ao lado dele.**

_"Por que correu debaixo daquela chuva como uma louca?"_**, ele ignorou as desculpas.**

"Ah..."**, olhou para o edredom que cobria seu corpo por inteiro, sentando-se na cama. **"Na verdade, nem eu mesma sei por que fiz aquilo."**, pausou, lembrando de cada detalhe. **"Eu apenas... Fiquei com muita vontade de te ver e pedir desculpas."**.**

**O silêncio permaneceu por alguns instantes a mais. Parecia que o ninja estava acostumando com a idéia de conviver com uma estranha, dia após dia.**

"E, obrigada..."**, o fitou com um sorriso.** "Obrigada pelo diário e por cuidar de mim."**, falou baixo, e tossiu forte.**"Desculpa...!"**, não conseguia falar direito pelas crises de tosse. O mascarado se levantou da cadeira de frente da cama, mas, antes que fizesse alguma coisa, a cobra passou na frente dele, se arrastando.**

"Pirralha?"**, ele começou, mas ela não conseguia responder. As bochechas vermelhas pela tosse contínua. **"Diabos... Essa garota precisa de águ..."**, mas, não terminou, pois o mascarado oferecia o copo pela metade á jovem que o aceitou, sem dizer nada, ainda tentando controlar as tosses. Naara teve que conter a língua que coçou para dizer um comentário maldoso. Desde quando o ANBU oferecia algo á qualquer pessoa?**

**Logo que o ninja observou a jovem bebericar o líquido, saiu do quarto em silêncio.**

**...**

**As janelas mais uma vez foram abertas lentamente no silêncio do apartamento, era praticamente normal acordar sozinha, apenas com a companhia de Yuki que andava ao seu lado o tempo todo, e Naara que se continha em algum canto, mais afastado. Depois do mal-estar, passaram-se duas semanas em que mais nada aconteceu.**

**Quase nada...**

"Você acabou esquecendo...", **deparou-se com os olhos penetrantes do vizinho, e deu um sorriso sem graça, segurando as bolsas, e colocando no canto direito da porta.**

"Ah, muito obrigada!", **disse, por entre a porta mal aberta, observada atentamente pelos olhos amarelos.**

"Você está bem?", **indagou, aproximando-se dela**. "Seus olhos estão embargados...", **ele tocou em uma das lágrimas dela, fazendo a jovem corar levemente.**

"Ah!", **desviou os olhos, tímida.** "É que eu acabei pegando um resfriado, sabe? Nada demais!", **a gata apareceu na porta arranhando uma das pernas de Sakura.**

"Isso era previsível depois que saiu correndo...", **ele deu um sorriso galanteador, e a felina voltou a arranhar a perna da jovem.**

"O que foi, Yuki?", **as esmeraldas fitaram os olhos dela, para depois desviar para a sala e ver um vulto negro; os orbes ficaram como pratos.** "Ah! Me desculpe Hitsu, mas eu tenho muitas coisas para fazer agora...", **disse, com pressa, atropelando as palavras nervosamente por saber que o ninja tinha acabado de chegar.** "Mas, eu agradeço muito ter me trazido a sacola! Desculpa mesmo qualquer coisa, e obrigada de novo!", **não esperou resposta, fechando a porta com um sorriso amarelo.**

"Parece que alguém está com sérios problemas...", **ouviu uma voz abaixo de si, parecendo se divertir.**

"Não sei do que está falando, Naara...", **se fingindo de desentendida.**

"Se você não sabe, eu não tenho o dever de saber, pirralha...", **e se arrastou para cima do tapete.**

**Sentou-se no sofá, pensativa. Depois daquela cena, Sasuke não reclamou, nem falou nada a respeito da visita inesperada de Madara. Parecia que simplesmente ignorou aquele episódio. Algo muito normal para alguém que quase não se ouvia a voz, e muito menos via a presença. Mas, ela sentia falta... E as constantes implicâncias de Naara também não ajudavam.**

"Tô saindo!"**,** **avisou com uma das mãos na maçaneta da porta, seguida pela gata. A cobra não mais fazia objeções, era engraçado, mas Sakura sempre voltava para o apartamento momentos antes que Sasuke.**

**Agora, todos os dias ela se impunha àquela rotina. Sasuke sempre saía no fim das contas, e se sentia bem apenas caminhando junto a Yuki e observando a interação das pessoas no seu cotidiano. Embaixo de uma frondosa árvore, ela se abrigou usando a sombra para lhe tampar dos últimos raios de sol de mais um dia que terminava aos poucos.**

**Era reconfortante apenas estar ali, com Yuki no seu colo, que miava por uns intervalos de tempo pedindo atenção e carinho. Ela soltou um sorriso leve ao ver uma mãe mais ao longe, cuidando de um bebê; segurando-o nos braços parecendo cantar uma canção de ninar.**

**Na sua frente, um casal de mãos dadas caminhava devagar compartilhando um sorriso. Era uma atmosfera amena e tranqüila, e aquele parque era o melhor lugar para se sentir em paz consigo mesma. Depois de alguns minutos, estava completamente revigorada para um novo dia.**

"Vamos, Yuki?"**, a gata deu um miado como resposta, lambendo um dos dedos do pé de Sakura, fazendo ela soltar uma gostosa risada. **"Vamos logo antes que Sasuke-kun chegue!"**, a gata logo saiu de perto de si, parecendo pronta para andar ao lado dela.**

**Tudo parecia tranqüilo, mas a expressão da jovem mudou assim que pisou no andar em que residia. As sobrancelhas franziram e os olhos piscavam inquietos ao observarem rastros do apartamento no corredor, estilhaços de vidro na porta jogada de um lado. Colocou uma das mãos no coração, e a felina escondeu-se atrás de si, acuada.**

"Deuses..."**, murmurou baixo, vendo uma mão pendendo em cima do sofá.**

**Deu um passo para frente, receosa, e se deparou com o ninja mascarado lutando com outro, igualmente vestido como ele. Paralisada, ela continuou no mesmo lugar observando as espadas se chocarem violentamente; eles não estavam brincando, pareciam que um ia matar o outro á qualquer instante.**

**Eles se aproximavam de onde estava, e a gata pressentindo o perigo arranhou uma das pernas dela. As esmeraldas voltaram-se para Yuki assustadas, mas, a segurou fortemente pelos braços escondendo-se o mais rápido que pôde no closet.**

"Para que continuar com isso, Uchiha?", **o outro disse, retirando a máscara ANBU. **"Devolva a garota e nós acabamos por aqui mesmo.". **O ninja nada respondeu e ativou os olhos escarlates, segurando firme a espada.**

**Sakura pôde notar mais ao longe o colete sujo de sangue de Sasuke, talvez ele tivesse se ferido... Isso fez com que seu rosto se contorcesse em dor. Pelo estado em que os trajes dos dois estavam, eles haviam se envolvido nesta luta á muito tempo. Os cabelos negros do mascarado suados e os escarlates determinados encaravam o oponente sem piscar.**

**Vinte minutos de golpes entre os inimigos, mas, mesmo assim, eles eram persistentes. Sakura apertava as mãos, nervosa ao ver os ANBU's se juntarem num momento para arquitetar um plano. No instante seguinte, os três vinham para cima de Sasuke com violência e rapidez. Dois deles seguram o ninja nos braços, o imobilizando, deixando livre o caminho para que o mais forte deles pudesse agir.**

**Sasuke, covardemente, foi atingido pela espada de um dos ANBU's no abdômen,o que estava o atacando finca a espada ainda mais fundo no ferimento. Ele segura um gemido de dor, nunca demonstraria isso para um inimigo. Sakura sente sua respiração quase se esvair no segundo em que viu ele ferido, se mexeu no seu esconderijo, mas, não saiu do lugar. Talvez se o fizesse poderia atrapalhá-lo e não queria ser um peso maior do que estava sendo.**

**Um dos ANBU's, percebendo que o mesmo estava fraco e sem a velocidade anterior, aproveita-se jogando um papel bomba que acaba atingindo a máscara de Sasuke.**

"Pare de se esconder nesta máscara, e lute olhando na nossa cara, Uchiha!"**, bradou o mais exaltado dos quatro.**

**O mascarado não tinha escolha, e muito menos tempo para pensar no assunto. No segundo seguinte a máscara estava longe do seu rosto, explodindo no ar. Sasuke dá um salto para trás, ofegante, encarando-os sem mudar a expressão. Séria e compenetrada.**

**As esmeraldas fitaram pela primeira vez o rosto dos olhos escarlates.**

**Chocada, ela apenas observava em silêncio o ninja se aproximar dos outros com determinação e rapidez. Num segundo, o Uchiha estava na frente deles, colocando uma das mãos na boca depois de fazer vários movimentos com a mão.**

_"Katon! Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"_**, uma enorme bola de fogo invadiu o local, queimando os quatro ninjas restantes.**

**Os corpos incinerados agora faziam parte do cenário cruel em que Sasuke faz parte, a jovem se encolheu no esconderijo, mas, logo sua expressão mudou ao ver o moreno cair de joelhos no chão, apoiando-se cambaleante na espada. Mas não agüentou muito tempo com a espada, e deixou que ela caísse no chão cuspindo sangue, apertando o local ferido com a pouca força que tinha.**

**A mão dele aos poucos foi se tornando vermelha. Tonto por ter perdido tanto sangue, seu corpo não agüentou e acabou perdendo a consciência.**

"Sasuke-kun!"**, sussurrou, colocando uma das mãos nos lábios.**

"Uchiha!"**, Naara se arrastou pelo chão o mais rápido que pôde. **"Por quanto tempo mais você vai se esconder aí? Ele está inconsciente, não vai ver você!"**, a cobra disse, sem se virar para a jovem, enquanto ela saia devagar, sendo seguida pela gata. **"Apesar de que tenho certeza que ele percebeu você aí antes..."**, afirmou.**

"Eu..."**, ela começou, mas, logo foi interrompida de continuar.**

"Pare de enrolar e choramingar, e me ajude a levá-lo daqui. Não sei se percebeu, mas não posso carregá-lo!"**, a garota com lágrimas nos olhos, muito abalada por vê-lo naquele estado, foi ao encontro do corpo desfalecido de Sasuke, segurando-o com alguma dificuldade.**

**Colocou um dos braços dele por cima dos seus ombros, apoiando o corpo dele no seu. Não ousou olhá-lo no caminho para o quarto do mesmo, sendo observada atentamente no processo por Naara. Quando entrou lá, sentiu-se levemente desconfortável. Nunca tinha entrado ali sem a permissão do ninja e isso havia acontecido tão poucas vezes, quase nulas.**

"Anda logo, pirralha!"**, ele a acordou de seus pensamentos. Logo Sakura o deitou na cama, com cuidado, ajeitando-o em seguida; colocando um travesseiro para que ele descansasse a cabeça. **"Agora tire o colete dele."**, ordenou.**

"Mas..."**, protestou, fitando-o assustada.**

"Você não pode examinar os machucados com ele de roupa, certo? Além do mais, você não vai ver nada demais aí."**, ele continuou. Receosa, ela fez o que ele pediu. Naara, apesar de estar numa situação crítica com Sasuke machucado, não podia deixar de ignorar a expressão do rosto da jovem assustada e, muito menos, o nervosismo dela.**

"Deuses..."**, murmurou ao ver o corte profundo, mais uma vez as lágrimas sobrevindo às esmeraldas. **"Está bem... Eu vou te ajudar, Sasuke-kun!"**, ela disse, corajosa.**

**Naara estreitou os orbes, mas não replicou. Queria ver o que a garota chorona era capaz de fazer. Assim que limpou boa parte do sangue, buscou um balde e achou uma agulha com a ajuda da cobra. A esterilizou, e trêmula chegou mais perto de Sasuke. Tinha medo do que faria, mas, a vontade de ajudá-lo era mais forte. O ninja suava frio e a respiração dele era falha; colocou a mão na testa do mesmo, e a sentiu quente.**

"Agüente firme, Sasuke-kun..."**, ela pediu. **"Vai doer, mas tentarei ser o mais rápida possível... Eu prometo."**, garantiu. Ele gemia baixo á cada toque da jovem, ela se sentia morrer por dentro, mas, sabia que o estava ajudando, então conteve a vontade de chorar. **"No internato, como eu era a mais velha..."**, pegou o algodão e começou a limpar o ferimento o mais rápido que podia. **"Acabei aprendendo com as supervisoras a cuidar dos menores quando se machucavam. Não é nada comparado á isso, lá eles caíam, se arranhavam..."**, ela sorriu tristemente com as memórias.**

**Mesmo que se esforçasse para ser delicada, o sangue ainda saía por entre os machucados que limpava. O rosto dela se contorceu, estando á ponto de chorar. **'Tenho que ser forte, tenho que ser forte.'**, dizia em pensamentos, num mantra silencioso.**

"Acho que ele já perdeu muito sangue..."**, a cobra pausou, vendo-a apertar os punhos em preocupação. **"Se ele perder mais, ou sentir mais dor, não sei quando ele poderá acordar e isso pode ser bem pior. Vou anestesiá-lo."**, afirmou decidido, arrastando-se para perto do ninja desacordado.**

"E você sabe fazer isso, Naara?"**, perguntou, tensa.**

"Pirralha, eu sou uma cobra."**, respondeu, sendo óbvio. **"Se você conhecer alguém que entenda mais de venenos e anestesias do que eu, pode ir chamar."**, os olhos dela piscaram, recuando uns passos dando passagem á ele. **"Mas, por enquanto vai ter que se contentar com o que tem."**.**

**A cobra rastejou-se pela extensão da cama e mordeu-lhe com precisão no pescoço; os caninos repletos de veneno, num ponto conhecido por Naara como não sendo vital para humanos. Sakura ao ver a cena virou o rosto para o lado, apreensiva e levemente incomodada. Por mais que Naara afirmasse com todas as letras que não era perigoso, não podia ignorar a aflição que sentia.**

"Não se preocupe."**, tentou tranqüilizá-la, vendo a expressão chorosa do rosto dela. **"Eu sei o que estou fazendo, garota."**, ela segurou um soluço, e enxugou as lágrimas com uma das mãos. **"Daqui á algumas horas o efeito anestésico vai passar, é tempo suficiente para que você termine."**, ele explicou, vendo a mesma assentir receosa, mas, mesmo assim se aproximando. **"Está tudo bem, ele está sedado, não vai sentir nada, pirralha."**, a jovem fitou a cobra, e confirmou com a cabeça que tinha entendido.**

"Você já me salvou tantas vezes, Sasuke-kun."**, ela pausou. **"Agora é a minha vez de salvá-lo."**, trêmula, ela alcançou a agulha, esterilizando-a em seguida antes de tocar em Sasuke. Com cuidado, foi fechando o ferimento. Estava nervosa, mas, fazia tudo com extrema precisão. Ela mal piscava para não cometer erros. Naara observava curioso mais ao longe a dedicação da jovem.**

**Realmente, ela era uma garota diferente. O jeito em que ela se controlava para não chorar, segurando as lágrimas com soluços contidos por um apertar de lábios. O jeito em que ela olhava cada detalhe dos pontos para ver se não tinha alguma brecha. Teve vontade de soltar uma risada, estava óbvio que ela começava a nutrir sentimentos pelo ninja.**

**Após ter terminado os pontos, ela pegou um copo de água, depositando o líquido com cuidado nos lábios dele. Aos poucos, ele absorveu a água. Sakura não parecia ter pressa, queria que ele bebesse o máximo que ele conseguisse. De hora em hora, a jovem aparecia para medir a temperatura dele; certificando-se que o mesmo não tivesse febre. Enquanto não estava cuidando dele, arrumava as coisas na sala que estava praticamente inabitável.**

"Céus.."**, diz baixo. Naara se ocupava dos corpos levando-os para longe, escutou-o explicar ao longe que daria um jeito neles. Ela não quis saber o que ele faria, mas, imaginava e isso fazia com que ela sentisse as pernas fraquejarem.**

_Devolva a garota e nós acabamos por aqui mesmo._

**Ela colocou uma das mãos no coração, fechando os olhos em seguida. **'Você se importa comigo, Sasuke-kun...'**, ela suspirou e sentiu o coração acelerar, sentando-se em um dos sofás, agora aproveitando do silêncio que se instalou no apartamento. **'Quero que você se recupere logo para que eu possa agradecer por tudo.'**, olhou para o quarto de onde estava, ficando corada. **'Eu tenho que parar de imaginar essas coisas, e tenho que trabalhar!'**, ralhou consigo mesma, voltando a arrumar a sala.**

**Quando terminou a faxina já era tarde da noite. Encostou a porta praticamente quebrada na parede, tentando amenizar o estrago. Sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da cama de Sasuke, e bastou alguns minutos de silêncio para que ela começasse a deixar que a cabeça pendesse para o lado. Tinha sido um dia cansativo, e repleto de emoções fortes para ela.**

"Vá dormir, pirralha."**, ouviu a voz de Naara abaixo de si, e esfregou os olhos.** "Você já ficou o bastante, e ele não corre mais perigo. E se ele acordar e te ver aqui vai querer brigar com você, sabe como ele consegue ser amável."**.**

"Eu sei, mas..."**, ela o fitou. **"Mas eu quero ficar."**, sussurrou, os olhos verdes fixados no rosto dele. A face que mesmo adormecida permanecia séria, era este o Sasuke que se escondia á todo tempo atrás da máscara. As sobrancelhas retas e perfeitas, os cabelos que caíam soltos e rebeldes pelo rosto, negros como o manto da noite que os cobriam. Os lábios reprimidos, finos. Era tão novo... Não parecia ser muito mais velho que ela, e mesmo assim, tão mais maduro e exigente consigo mesmo. Protegendo-a de coisas e pessoas que ela mal imaginava que existiam.**

"Você que sabe... Eu lavo minhas mãos..."**, Naara resmungou, trazendo a garota de volta a realidade, e ela deu um sorriso como resposta.**

'Eu sempre imaginei que fosse bonito, Sasuke-kun...'**, ela deu um sorriso mais aberto, voltando a fechar os olhos e não demorando muito para que adormecesse.**

**Algumas horas depois, os olhos negros abriam-se devagar, sentindo todo seu corpo latejar. Ele não se pronunciou, fitando a parede do teto por uns segundos, ouvindo uma respiração pesada um pouco mais afastado de si. Virou seu rosto observando a figura de Sakura mal acomodada numa cadeira ao seu lado. Colocou a mão no rosto, apenas para se certificar que estava sem a máscara.**

**A mesma mão que tocou o rosto abaixou-se percebendo o curativo feito, e as mãos de Sakura que carregavam um pano molhado. Ao lado dela, um balde com água. Levantou-se ficando sentado em cima da cama, ela estava encolhida abraçando a si mesma. Fitou a janela entreaberta do quarto, e estreitou os olhos. Procurou Naara, e ele não estava no quarto; provavelmente tinha ido caçar. Colocou os pés no chão, e alcançou a janela, fechando-a.**

_Por que tem medo que eu veja seu coração?_

**Os lábios dela tremiam levemente pelo frio, e se encolheu mais na cadeira. Ele soltou um suspiro pesado, segurando-a pelos braços e depositando-a na cama, em seguida. Ela gemeu baixo, pela má posição em que estava na cadeira, trazendo a atenção do ninja para a expressão de seu rosto.**

"Só mais uma volta no parque, Sasuke-kun..."**, murmurou, dando um sorriso, abraçando o travesseiro. A gata miou debaixo da cama; ele revirou os olhos.**

_"Estúpida..."_**, e a cobriu com um dos edredons em cima de sua cama, dando um leve afago em seus cabelos. Chegando a porta, fitou-a por cima do ombro com um leve sorriso.**

**Saindo do torpor em que se encontrava incentivado por um segundo miado de Yuki, o Uchiha andou cauteloso pelo quarto, não apenas para evitar despertar a jovem, mas, também pela fragilidade de seu corte, que poderia ser aberto se fizesse movimentos muito bruscos. Saltou para o telhado do hotel com cuidado, se deitando e detendo-se em observar a lua cheia no seu ponto mais alto.**

_Eu confio em você, Sasuke-kun!_

**A voz dela ecoava em sua cabeça, mesmo que se recriminasse por isso.**

_"Nunca mais..."_**, ele apertou os punhos com força. **_"Nunca mais alguém vai tocar em você de novo."__**.**_

**Continua...**

**...**

**Nota básica:**

**Pra quem não sabe, existe uma comunidade no orkut para o nosso querido amigo Naara. Quem quiser o link, vá no meu profile, ok?**

**...**

**Notas da consultora, Paty Selenita:**

_Finalmente o capítulo foi postado!  
Mas dessa vez deu trabalho, viu? _

_Eu e Yume-chan ficávamos uma olhando pra janela da outra, esperando ver se alguma idéia surgia, e nada.  
Não uma idéia exatamente, pois já sabíamos o quê de importante iria conter nesse cap. O problema é que fazer as cenas para encaixar os planos de Yume-chan no meio que foram dose, porque isso sim, não tinha sido planejado.  
E passam-se horas... dias... e nada de novo. Yume-chan e eu estávamos passando por dias meio conturbados também, só pra ajudar. _

_ATÉ QUE... a nossa queridissima amiga Dak mandou "Never Alone" pra nós duas, o que desempacou tudo! XD  
A idéia surgiu como um explosivo em nossas mentes, e mais uma vez, Yume-chan me surpreendeu escrevendo tudo com maestria. _

_Esse é um capítulo importante para a fic, já que é a primeira vez que Sakura vê o Sasuke-kun sem a máscara e ainda cuida do nosso "herói às avessas" com todo o cuidado e carinho.  
E a cena de luta então? Gente, babei! XD  
Mas eu devo fazer um comentário especial pra verdadeira estrela dessa fic: o Naara-kun p  
Que cobrinha mais incrível!  
Não poupa comentários sarcásticos nem quando a desgraça já tá feita, e além do mais, acho que ele já começou a perceber "coisas" entre a Saku-chan e o Sasuke-kun.  
Porém, deixando a graça de lado, ele também foi um tanto útil para a nossa mocinha, e até a encorajou a cuidar do bravo guerreiro aí. _

_Agora, falando algo sério:  
preciso muito da ajuda de vocês com reviews, porque Yume-chan está um pouquinho desanimada com algumas coisas que estão acontecendo no mangá.  
Se vocês não a incentivarem com seus comentários, ela pode se entristecer e a fic não será mais a mesma.  
Por isso, incentivem-na, queridos.  
Desculpem pelo comentário gigantesco rs _

_Até o proximo capítulo!  
Ja Ne!_

**...**

**Notas da revisora, Mye-chan:**

Mew deus, as meninas nessa agonia e eu ainda por cima sumindo nessas semanas... o.o (_Trabalhos, me desculpem!_ X.x) Bem, mas o capítulo está aí, e podem ter certeza que a Kao-chan se esforçou muito pra postar o quanto antes, vocês não sabem o quanto ela fica preocupada em fazer vocês leitores esperar, então não briguem com ela, ta? Ó.o

Finalmente o rosto perfeito, lindo, maravilhoso...! – alguém dá um tapa na cabeça da Mye. – Err, o rosto do nosso mascarado foi revelado... Que emoção! E percebemos o Sasuke-kun derretendo a barreira de gelo pouco a pouco, muito lindo!

Mas, tenho que concordar com a Paty! O Naara-kun é uma estrela nesta história! Se o Sasuke-kun não tomar cuidado, Naara-kun vai roubar o posto de galã dele! (Pensa direito e lembra do rosto lindo do Sasuke e do corpo perfeito dele... babando.) Tá, não é pra tanto... 9.9' (Fangirl assumida! XD)

Como eu já disse antes, essa fic promete muitas emoções! Então, nos vemos no próximo capítulo! ;D

Bjinhuss!

**...**

**Respostas aos reviews:**

**Elfen Malfoy:**_ XD! Não morra, querida! Sabe que você é muito importante para mim! A maioria gostou do genjutsu, a idéia não foi só minha, garanto! Quanto o Naara, já virou mania do povo que lê "Olhos", não tem como não gostar daquele chatinho rabugento... (olhando pros lados para certificar que ele não esteja ouvindo)Obrigada pelo seu coment! Sabes que adoro!_

**Sah Malfoy: **_Sim, a Sakura é chorona de natureza, mas, verá que conforme situções forem aparecendo, a coragem vai surgir no coração dela. Torça pelo melhor, ok? Beijocas!_

**sakusasuke: **_Arigatou pelo review!_

**Lady Muise: **_Nya, que bom que te presenteei com o capítulo! Fico tão feliz em ler isso! E claro que não é abusada, de vez em quando sempre é bom! Beijinhos!_

**Vampiric: **_Minha lindinha! Você é uma das exclusivas que lê o cap antes da hora, muito obrigada mesmo pelos elogios! E eu sei que já está esperando o cap 8! XD! Pode deixar que tentarei ser rápida, ok?Ah! E quanto seu pedido de mostrar as caras, foi atendido! XD!_

**Maria Lua: **_Olá, bem vinda ao meu mundinho! E eu queria ser diferente mesmo! Li bastante fic's antes de postar a minha! Você adora o Naara, muitas estão na fila! XD!_

**Uchiha Sora: **_Poxa vida! Se antes achou que eu demorei um pouco, neste cap deve ter achado que eu demorei um século! o.o O trabalho e a correria não me deixavam postar mais cedo. E se você já gostou do cap anterior, fico imaginando o que achou desse! XD! Beijos!_

**HarunoSakura2007: **_Arigatou! Demorei, mas, tá postado!_

**nanda: **_Ah, esse romance já adoçou sua vontade? XD!_

**Hyuuga Florine: **_Nya, o nome da gata eu tive ajuda! Mas, obrigada pelos elogios!_

**Naaanda-chan: **_Claro que eu lembro, nee? A gente depois de seu review já nos falamos bastante, e eu já disse que "Olhos" é um trabalho de muitas pessoas. Eu escrevo, certo, mas, muitos me ajudam com isso, inclusive a senhorita me mandando músicas mais que especiais! Muito obrigada mesmo pela ajuda e incentivo! Adoro-te!_

**cassey: **_Se o Naruto vai aparecer? Hum... o.o Isso eu não posso responder, ficará no mistério._

**ikaira: **_Você me deu uma idéia, menina! Vou me informar para ver como posto esta fic em outros lugares. Quem sabe eu também não faça sucesso por lá? Obrigada pelos elogios!_

**Mayumi-chan: **_Arigatou mesmo pelos incentivos e palavras tão carinhosas! Assim, você me deixa sem graça, sério! Fico muito feliz! Eu demorei um pouco, mas, espero que tenha gostado deste cap, beijos!_

**Sakura Uchiha: **_Todos adoraram o final do ninja inimigo de Sasuke, bom, o ex mascarado não tem muita paciência nee? XD! E, bem vinda a fic!_

**Maánuzuka: **_Bom, o Naara é preferência neste fic, está quase batendo o Sasuke-kun! XD!_

**Thayana Uchiha: **_Nya, você acha que ela sofre? Você ainda não viu nada! (tampando a boca para não falar demais) Enfim, e o Sasuke ficou kawai no cap 7, o que achou?_

**Kakah-chan: **_Arigatou, minha linda! Muito obrigada mesmo pelos incentivos e pelo carinho!_

**patilion: **_Já está adicionada no msn! Eu fico feliz em conhecer gente nova! Muito obrigada mesmo pelos elogios, eu fico tão sem graça com eles! E com relação á comu do Naara, acho que você já entrou até! XD!_

**Dak: **_Minha fofa! Quase nos encontramos no evento, pena que deu tudo errado, enfim! É o que eu falei nas notas lá em cima, só tenho a agradecer por mais uma música que me inspirou! Eu te adoro, você sabe disso, nee? Beijão!_

**Lenita Hino: **_Todos acharam que o ANBU mereceu aquele fim do Sasuke. Bom, o Naara é super esperto! Ranzinza, mas, esperto. Só resta saber se ele vai querer ajudar o casal, ou provocá-los. Quem sabe?_

**Sasame Yokai: **_Não é o Naruto, isso eu te garanto, apesar da sua torcida! XD! Eu adoro seus review's, já te disse, nee? E sim, o Sasuke está amolecendo aos poucos. Neste cap ficou mais evidente, nee? Beijinhos!_

**Mai Amekan: **_Sim, o Sasuke viu seus apelos, e aí está a resposta á eles! Continue incentivando nosso herói! Quem sabe ele não 'amolece' mais um pouco?_

**Ravena Taisho: **_Tá curiosa, nee? Aposto que deixei mais ainda terminando desse jeito! Espero que no fim, tenha sido do seu agrado! E sim, nada supera o Sasuke! XD!_

**Aninha n.n: **_Olá, tudo bem e você? Obrigada pelos elogios, e espero que tenha gostado do cap 7!_

**Ryuno-chan: **_Tô achando que não vai ser só o Naara que ganhará comunidade neste fic! XD!_

**kakah-chan xx: **_Arigatou, e arigatou!_

**Nessa-chan: **_Obrigada mesmo! Fico tão sem graça! Espero que tenha gostado do 7._

**nathy-sama: **_Demorei, mas, postado!_

**debortegaxb: **_Poxa, muito obrigada mesmo pela honra! Já que não posta em quase nenhuma fic, fico bem feliz em ver seu coment! Continue assim, adoro saber o que vocês pensam! Beijos!_

**Yukitachi: **_Tá tarde, mas, eu também estou atrasada com a postagem, então estamos quites! Sasuke expulsá-la de casa? Hum... (evil smile) Vou considerar a idéia! XDDDDDDDD_

**Ai-chan: **_Bem vinda! Que bom que gostou do meu fic, ainda estamos no início da história, então tenha paciência com o Sasuke e comigo também! XD! Adorei mesmo seu coment, cheio de opiniões a respeito da fic, mas, eu não posso comentar a respeito por que senão, não vai ter graça, nee? Mas, amei mesmo! Espero que goste deste cap também, beijos!_

**...**

**Notas da autora:**

_Gente, nem sei como agradecer aos comentários de todos! Isso me incentiva muito, como sabem! E fico mega feliz com eles! O fic já teve um ponto alto com a máscara retirada de Sasuke, mas, ainda existem outras questões pendentes super importantes. Fiquem ligados._

**Prévia do próximo capítulo de "Olhos Vermelhos":**

_"Pai, mãe...Acho que encontrei meu lugar no mundo, finalmente."_

_"No fundo, você sabe que está se envolvendo demais."_

_"Não... Não pode ser..."_

**Capítulo 8, "Verdades".**

_E foi naquele instante que eu vi as máscaras despencarem pouco a pouco..._


	8. 真理 Verdades

**Notas da autora:**

_Este cap demorou um pouco mais do que planejei, além do meu trabalho ter me sugado por três semanas seguidas sem eu escrever uma linha de "Olhos", ainda teve os contratempos, e eu travada. Me desculpem mesmo por isso, tentarei não ser tão relapsa na próxima! Divirtam-se!_

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens de Naruto não são meus, isto é apenas uma homenagem que ofereço aos autores, leitores e fãs do anime e mangá. Mas, a história é de minha autoria sim, e ninguém tasca! ó.ó

**Obs:** Este fic é UA, e os personagens podem ser OCC com o passar do tempo, ok?

**Casal Protagonista:** Sasuke & Sakura.

**Música sugerida e tema do cap de hoje: "Season's Call" da banda Hyde. É trilha de um anime chamado "Blood +", quem não viu e gosta de animes de vampiros, assista!**

**Obs Importante: Quem não tem meu orkut, é melhor se apressar! Em breve uma amiga querida chamada "Kitty Yume", fará com seu namorado fotos de cenas exclusivas deste fic. Mais informações no meu profile que atualizarei assim que isso acontecer, ou na próxima postagem do fic "Olhos Vermelhos".**

_Para_**:**_ Mye-chan._

**¤¤ Olhos Vermelhos ¤¤**

**赤い目**

Por: Yasashiino Yume (Kao-chan).

Revisora: Mye-chan.

Consultora oficial do fic:Paty Selenita.

_Os olhos cansados fitaram o teto branco; parecia que seu corpo estava pesado, e sentia-se um pouco dolorida. 'Sasuke-kun!', as esmeraldas arregalaram no mesmo instante. Afinal, como tinha parado ali se estava dormindo no quarto do shinobi? No mesmo momento ela se levantou, e encontrou Yuki a fitando curiosamente._

_"Yuki...", ela pausou, receosa. A gata deu um miado de incentivo, e saiu de perto correndo para a porta, sumindo de sua vista segundos depois. "Yuki, aonde você vai?", confusa, a jovem saiu no mesmo minuto debaixo dos lençóis para encontrar o paradeiro do bichano. A gata era rápida, num segundo já tinha sumido de sua vista. "Yuki!"._

_As esmeraldas vasculhavam sem sucesso, até que, virando o corredor, deparou-se com um vulto negro de costas para si. Ela engoliu em seco, ele parecia estar envolto por uma aura negra densa e intocável. Os orbes piscaram confusos, sentindo as pernas bambearem por um segundo. O vulto virava-se aos poucos para encará-la de frente, ela se encolheu pressentindo o pior..._

_"Sasuke... kun...?", a voz morreu em seu peito no mesmo segundo. Não havia olhos no rosto pálido, apenas cinza e muito sangue. Os passos eram incertos e cambaleantes, a face virou-se de lado, como se o pescoço quebrasse facilmente. As esmeraldas se encheram de lágrimas, e apertou os braços contra seu corpo, dando um passo para trás. "Eu juro que só queria ajudar você...", ela soluçou baixo, lutando contra as gotas de seus olhos, mas, em vão. O vermelho berrante a encarou penetrante e faiscando ódio; ela se encolheu mais._

_"Não adianta mais... Você vai morrer agora, pela minha espada.", a voz respondeu, medonha. Ele deu dois passos na direção dela, tirando o objeto cortante da bainha com a facilidade de um assassino frio e sem arrependimentos._

_Ela não pensou duas vezes antes de sair correndo. O rosto vermelho e molhado pelas lágrimas e pelo desapontamento. Não acreditava naquilo, depois de tudo, ele teria mesmo coragem de matá-la? Não demorou a que ele a alcançasse, sem nenhuma dificuldade; o rosto sem a máscara, bem mais nítido agora._

_O shinobi gargalhou alto. O som da voz dele ecoava no apartamento, era algo sinistro, que fazia com que seu coração acelerasse em pânico. Ela negava com a cabeça quando ele se aproximava mais de si; atrás dela, somente a parede. A espada tocou-lhe a barriga, fazendo com que sentisse o frio da navalha em sua pele. O sorriso de escárnio cresceu nos lábios finos, quando ele recolheu a espada para lhe dar o golpe de misericórdia._

"Não!"**, o grito dela fora tão alto que assustou a própria. Os olhos como pratos encaravam a parede branca e o sino dos ventos balançando perto da janela. As lágrimas escapavam pelo canto dos orbes em silêncio. Era tudo um sonho? Mas...! Parecia tão real, e assustador. As mãos trêmulas alcançaram o coração, tentando com aquele gesto fazer com que as batidas dele se amenizassem.**

"Não agüento mais acordar com seu escândalo, pirralha."**, a voz soou atrás de si, como um assombro. Ela mordeu os lábios, ainda estava assustada pelo pesadelo anterior. **"Qual é o seu problema?"**.**

"Nada..."**, respondeu incerta, recebendo o olhar questionador do outro, rebatendo sua afirmativa. **"Eu só estou assustada com o pesadelo que tive..."**, tentou convencê-lo.**

"Está se alimentando de coisas gordurosas antes de dormir?"**, as esmeraldas piscaram. Ele estava preocupado...? **"Do jeito que se comporta como uma criança, deve comer muitas besteiras."**, resmungou. **"Por isso está tendo esses pesadelos constantes."**, acrescentou, parecendo terminar com o sermão do dia.**

"Desculpa."**, falou baixo, e isso pareceu convencer o réptil. **"Naara..."**, recomeçou, obtendo a atenção dos amarelos da cobra macho. **"Você viu o Sasuke-kun?"**.**

"Estava demorando muito para que perguntasse dele, não é?"**, ela sentiu as bochechas esquentarem um pouco. **"A última vez que o vi, estava no quarto."**, disse, sem dar muita atenção ao assunto, se arrastando para longe da cama da jovem. **"Vou caçar."**, avisou e saiu sem esperar resposta.**

**Logo que a presença dele se foi, Sakura se levantou da cama começando a dobrar os lençóis, além dos cobertores. O tempo estava bem feio lá fora, escuro e com as nuvens densas. Provavelmente, desabaria uma chuva daquelas. Ela suspirou, gostava do tempo frio, mas, não de chuva. Um bico de frustração formou-se em seus lábios; pelo jeito teria que levar Yuki em algum canto dos corredores, e não muito longe de casa para que ela fizesse suas necessidades. E ainda tinha Sasuke...**

**Quando seus pensamentos se voltaram para ele, no mesmo minuto lembrou-se da feição sombria e de ódio com que ele a encarou no pesadelo. Sentiu um frio na espinha, os olhos vermelhos como sangue a encarando como se tivesse cometido um erro terrível, algo impossível de ser consertado. Balançou a cabeça negativamente. Não devia se preocupar, era apenas um pesadelo. Naara estava certo, estava comendo muitas coisas bem calóricas antes de dormir. E, pensando bem, aquele pesadelo tinha um motivo, afinal, ela nunca tinha passado por um momento de tensão e nervosismo tão grande como a noite anterior, a não ser pelo fato da noite em que se conheceram.**

**Estava tudo bem... Só precisava respirar fundo, fechar os olhos, e abri-los novamente para encarar mais um dia. E foi exatamente o que fez... Respirou pelo nariz, soltou pela boca aos poucos, sentiu-se bem mais calma em seguida. Yuki não demorou a registrar sua presença, arranhando a perna da dona levemente. Sakura voltou suas esmeraldas para o chão com um sorriso, abaixando-se para colocar o animal nos braços.**

"Tudo bem, Yuki. Já vou colocar sua comida!"**, a gata deu um miado de agradecimento, assim que o pote foi reposto com a ração. **"Agora, preciso tratar do Sasuke-kun, está bem?"**, a felina pareceu compreender, pois, miou novamente em resposta, seguindo a dona até a porta do quarto do mesmo. Assim que Sakura pôs a mão na maçaneta, Yuki correu em direção ao pote de comida. **"Grande amiga você é, me abandonando no momento em que mais preciso..."**, murmurou, desgostosa e sem graça por ficar sozinha com o shinobi pela primeira vez.** **Chegou perto o suficiente para que ele a ouvisse, a passos pequenos e incertos. **"Sasuke-kun?"**, chamou baixo, para não incomodá-lo muito, mas, ele não pareceu se abalar com isso, e continuou deitado com os olhos fechados. **

**Mesmo dormindo, o rosto dele era sério. Ela o fitou por alguns instantes, sentindo o coração aquecer levemente; definitivamente não estava acostumada a ver aquela face. Um sorriso corado brotou dos lábios dela, sem que percebesse. **_"Deuses, Sakura! Acorde! Ele precisa que você troque as bandagens dele, e não que fique olhando pro rosto dele feito uma idiota!"_**, se recriminou em pensamentos.**

**Uma das mãos se posicionou em cima das bandagens na barriga, desfazendo o nó com todo o cuidado, mas, assim que elas desataram o amarrado, uma mão alcançou a sua, segurando-a e impedindo que continuasse com o que fazia. Ela levantou o rosto devagar, com medo do que veria. Um olhar de repreensão? Um olhar raivoso? Algo parecido como no pesadelo? Sentiu seu corpo se encolher ainda mais ao recordar desta cena naquele momento. **_"Por que tenho que pensar nisso logo agora?"_**, as esmeraldas não puderam mais evitar contato com os negros. **

**Negros? Ele não estava com raiva? Sasuke a fitava parecendo indiferente, contudo, não aborrecido. Ela soltou um suspiro de alívio, ainda sentindo as pontas dos dedos sendo seguras pelas dele; e quando suas esmeraldas se voltaram para sua mão, ela estava sendo liberta do contato. Os dedos antes quentes, agora pareciam frios e vazios sem o leve toque das mãos calejadas do ninja sobre as suas.**

"Desculpe, Sasuke-kun."**, os olhos que tinham se fechado, voltaram a se abrir encarando-a sem transparecer nenhum sentimento. **"Eu não queria ser a culpada dos seus ferimentos..."**, abaixou os olhos, entrelaçando as próprias mãos. **"Eu sei que no fim, a culpa é minha por você estar assim, e eu sinto muito."**, disse, sinceramente.**

**Ele continuou a observá-la atento, mas, mesmo assim, impassível. Virou o rosto para o lado esquerdo, do lado da janela.**

_"Tudo bem."_**, a voz soou grave e impenetrável. O rosto da jovem se virou para vê-lo de frente. Novamente as mãos dela alcançaram as ataduras de sua barriga, sem encontrar mais nenhum impedimento da parte dele. Ela soltou um leve sorriso.**

_'Obrigada por confiar um pouco mais em mim, Sasuke-kun...'_

**Capítulo 8:**

**真理**

**Verdades**

**Já estava com o almoço quase pronto, se apressava ao máximo com ele para que pudesse alimentar Sasuke, afinal, ele não podia se descuidar; ainda mais por estar se recuperando dos ferimentos. Tinha perdido tempo demais trocando as bandagens, que se esqueceu das horas.**

"Nossa, quanta fumaça, pirralha. Isso não é normal..."**, resmungou.**

"Droga!"**, saiu correndo para uma das panelas, observando o estrago. **"Droga!"**, passou a mão nos fios rosa, irritada.**

"É só fazer outro, garota."**, mas, não parecia nada satisfeita com o consolo de Naara.**

"Mas, o Sasuke-kun já passou da hora de se alimentar. Ele está ferido, e eu acabei queimando praticamente tudo."**, murmurou, mordendo os lábios, desgostosa.**

"Normalmente você não faz comida com tanta pressa."**, explicou, vendo uma razão coerente pra tudo. **"Além do mais, ele sobrevivia sem você antes."**.**

**Sakura se irritava ás vezes com o modo tão calmo de Naara agir. Será que ele não entendia que Sasuke precisava ser bem tratado para que melhorasse logo? Será que não conseguia perceber a dívida que tinha com aquele que a protegia de tudo?**

"Na verdade, acho que ele está ficando _molenga_, só pra ter um pouco da sua atenção."**, completou, sibilando. Se pudesse, estaria dando risada do rosto corado da garota que ficava ainda pior com o passar dos segundos, provavelmente assimilando o que tinha acabado de dizer.**

_"Hunpf."_**, o ninja resolveu ignorar o comentário, ao dar pequenos passos no recinto.**

"Sasuke-kun!"**, a garota levou um susto, notou o leve crispar de lábios do shinobi ao cheiro forte de fumaça. **"Me desculpa!"**, balançou as mãos, gesticulando nervosamente. **"Prometo que termino imediatamente o almoço!"**, anunciou, tropeçando em seguida nas próprias pernas, quase sentindo o impacto com o chão, se um dos braços dele não a segurasse firmemente pela cintura. **"Ahn..."**, ficou sem palavras, sentindo o sangue instalar nas bochechas com o contato de uma das mãos dele.**

_"Peça por telefone."_**, pronunciou, soltando-a em seguida perto de um dos bancos de madeira da cozinha. Ela ainda estava um pouco tonta, era como se ainda sentisse os dedos dele em sua pele... Com certeza, conseguia sentir as borboletas voando felizes em seu estômago.**

"Tá..."**, foi a única coisa que respondeu, antes de sair para a sala; deixando os outros dois sozinhos na cozinha.**

**Sasuke colocou uma das mãos em seus fios negros, parecendo aborrecido. Naara, ao contrário, parecia se divertir, os amarelos brilhantes depois da cena de poucos momentos atrás. Mas, não demorou a que esse semblante se apagasse, e seu rosto adquirisse uma seriedade.**

"Eu não retiro o que disse."**, afirmou o encarando.**

_"Não me interessa."__**, **_**olhou para o corredor que dava para a sala; sabendo que Sakura estava distante o suficiente para não ouvir a conversa.**

"Até quando você vai ficar sustentando isso, Sasuke?"**, os âmbares questionavam, imparciais. O shinobi preferiu ficar em silêncio, colocando ambas as mãos embaixo do queixo. **"Tsc... Você diz que não se interessa, mas, está nessa situação porque quer protegê-la."**, ele pausou. **"No fim, você sabe que está se envolvendo demais e com isso arriscando a vida da garota junto."**, os olhos do rapaz tiveram um vislumbre do vermelho ao encarar o réptil.**

"Pronto!"**, deu um sorriso ao encontrar os dois, mas, logo ele se apagou ao sentir um clima muito tenso no lugar. Fitou os olhos de Sasuke, mas, estavam negros como antes. Ela não entendeu, decidiu não se manifestar a respeito. **"O que acham de esperarmos lá na sala? Assim você pode se deitar, Sasuke-kun."**, sugeriu, incerta.**

**Ele se levantou, altivo passando pela jovem sem falar uma palavra. Sakura se encolheu estranhando aquela mudez, apesar de que ele nunca foi de muitas palavras. Mas, sabia que **_algo _**tinha acontecido ali. Ele parecia mais rude, e confuso.**

"Por acaso pediu algo pra mim, pirralha?"**, ouviu a voz da cobra e teve um susto, estava distraída.**

"Como? Você não gosta de comida pronta, não é?"**, andou do lado de Naara, que se arrastava.**

"Poderia ter pedido ratos expressos..."**, ela soltou um sorriso mal acreditando no absurdo que tinha escutado.**

"Não sei por que ainda te dou ouvidos."**, colocou uma das mãos na boca controlando a gargalhada.**

**Depois de poucos minutos de espera, estavam em frente á uma mesa repleta de boa comida. Naara resolveu experimentar um pedaço de carne que Sakura tinha oferecido no meio do almoço, mas, reclamou logo em seguida por não estar 'fresca' o suficiente. A jovem dava leves garfadas em seu prato, observando o rosto inexpressível de Sasuke; no momento não sabia descrever se ele estava feliz ali, ou não.**

**Ele tinha um autocontrole surpreendente, além de não parecer se importar com os ferimentos. Ficou pasma ao notar o quão eles pareciam bem menos profundos no dia de hoje; ele devia ter uma grande resistência física. Ela não podia ignorar, talvez, isso fizesse parte de um treinamento que ele teve antes de se tornar o que é. Suspirou fundo; mesmo que tentasse, nunca conseguiria compreender o real motivo de tê-lo levado àquela vida. Aquela sina de tirar a vida das pessoas.**

**A expressão dela se contraiu levemente em desconforto.**

_"No fim, você sabe que está se envolvendo demais e com isso arriscando a vida da garota junto."_

**As palavras de Naara ecoavam em sua mente, sabia das conseqüências que viriam a partir do momento em que decidiu deixar que ela vivesse. Sabia que a procurariam, e que não desistiriam tão fácil antes que cumprissem seus objetivos. Eles eram assassinos ANBU, e assim como ele, eram máquinas de matar.**

**E mesmo que agora se arrependesse de tê-la salvo – o que não era o caso – estava tarde demais para isso. O último exemplo claro eram seus ferimentos, sentiu a presença de Sakura e não queria que ela fosse percebida pelos outros ninjas, e com o intuito de protegê-la, os distraiu, acabando por ser ferir mais do que planejava no processo. Antes de desfalecer no chão, ouviu as lágrimas da garota mais ao longe, e o quanto ela se controlava para manter-se afastada. Parecia que ela conseguia entender que ele ordenava em pensamentos, naquela situação mais crítica.**

_"Eu confio em você, Sasuke-kun!"_

**Os negros fitaram sem expressão o rosto conturbado de Sakura, ela mal tinha tocado na comida. Ela era impulsiva... A pessoa mais impulsiva que tinha conhecido em sua vida; entregava sua existência á um estranho, á quem oferecia sorrisos e não parecia se importar, nem temer nada. Ao menos não quando ele estava por perto. As esmeraldas o fitaram, e logo após ela deu um sorriso sereno e feliz. Ele virou o rosto para o lado, incomodado com o modo em que sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido do que deveria.**

"Ah!"**, ela quebrou seus pensamentos com um grito estridente. **"Não acredito que vai passar este filme na televisão hoje!"**, parecia eufórica. Largou o prato de lado, e foi para mais perto do aparelho, com a intenção de ouvi-lo melhor.**

"Ela precisa mesmo gritar?"**, Naara reclamou. Sasuke não se manifestou. **"Que filme, pirralha?"**, desejou saber, curioso.**

"Ah! É romance, você não deve saber."**, explicou, já recolhendo a louça. O filme começaria daqui a duas horas, tempo suficiente para terminar de arrumar a casa.**

"Pode ser que eu não conheça, mas, quero saber qual é!"**, insistiu; o rapaz na mesa ainda terminava o almoço em silêncio.**

"Romeu e Julieta!"**, respondeu com um sorriso enorme, e voltou seus olhos para o mais calado. **"Já viu alguma vez, Sasuke-kun?"**.**

_"Não."_**, respondeu monossílabo.**

"Ahn..."**, ela pareceu pensar por um momento no que responder adequadamente, mas, no fim não lhe veio nada apropriado sobre o assunto. **"Er... O almoço está bom?"**, lhe deu um sorriso agradável.**

_"Hn"_**, ela sabia que aquilo era um sim e o sorriso aflorou em seus lábios.**

**Animada, Sakura começou a arrumação da casa. Estava uma bagunça, depois do susto que tivera no dia anterior com Sasuke, vendo-o lutando contra outros ANBU's, a bagunça estava soberba. Ontem, apenas tinha 'dado um jeito' na sala. Começou a tirar as coisas do lugar, desajeitada no começo, mas, logo depois pegando o jeito. Fora engraçado, porém, quando observou mais ao longe Sasuke consertando o que tinha restado da porta, mas, se irritando.**

**Pegou o telefone do gancho discando alguns números, e não demorou a que tudo voltasse a normalidade. A porta era nova, e um pouco mais resistente. Os olhos de Sakura piscavam curiosos fitando a cena dos homens instalando a porta da sala, retendo alguns comentários deles ao longe intrigados como a porta tinha terminado naquele estado. Sasuke, porém, não se pronunciou e muito menos se deu o trabalho de explicar.**

**No fim do expediente, vendo o cansaço dos dois pobres homens, a jovem lhes sorriu afável e compreensiva, trazendo-lhes uma jarra com suco gelado. Mais ao longe, sabia que estava sendo observada pelos olhos negros, mas, não se sentiu intimidada. Sentiu-se protegida, e era esse o sentimento que tinha toda vez em que estava perto do ninja, mesmo que ele não estivesse necessariamente ao seu lado, como agora.**

"Estão com sede?"**, os olhos dos outros dois brilharam em agradecimento.**

"Oh, muito obrigado, minha jovem."**, desabafou o mais velho dos dois, as rugas desfilando mais predominantes no rosto no momento em que sorria.**

"Não precisa agradecer, senhor."**, soltou uma risada sem graça. Logo os dois foram embora, no começo da noite, tudo parecia resolvido. **"Ah! Não acredito!"**, ligou a televisão apenas para ter a certeza, quando via os créditos aparecendo. Desabou no sofá, desanimada. **"Perdi o filme."**, concluiu, pesarosa.**

"Isso foi bem feito, porque ficou dando atenção pro Sasuke sabe tudo, e não pra mim."**, a cobra se manifestou, ficando embaixo dos pés dela no chão da sala.**

"Ah! E o Sasuke-kun? Será que ele está com fome?"**, pensou, deixando que as palavras escapassem de seus lábios.**

_"Não."_**, as esmeraldas se arregalaram.**

"Nossa, Sasuke-kun! Que susto!"**, foi sincera, colocando ambas as mãos no coração para que as batidas se acalmassem.**

_"Você se assusta com pouca coisa."__**,**_** e olhou para frente parecendo entediado.**

"Ahn..."**, recomeçou incerta. **"Como estão seus ferimentos? Logo eu vou ter que trocar as..."**, ela foi interrompida pela voz forte do seu lado.**

_"Já fiz isso."__**, **_**respondeu, simplesmente.**

"Por quê?"**, ela se magoou, os orbes voltados para o rapaz introspectivo ao seu lado. Ele não se manifestou. **"Por que nem ao menos uma vez me deixa cuidar de você?"**.**

_"Isso não é necessário."__**, **_**deu de ombros.**

"Mas, eu quero!"**, insistiu, os verdes segurando as lágrimas desgostosas e decepcionadas.**

_"Não me faça repetir."__**,**_** o tom de sua voz mostrava uma iminente irritação.**

"Eu não vou me calar!"**, ela o desafiou. Os negros a encararam inóspitos e indecifráveis. **"Eu não quero te ofender, não me entenda mal."**, baixou a voz, e também o rosto. **"Apenas este é um modo de lhe agradecer..."**.**

_"Eu não fiz nada para que se sinta grata."_**, pausou, colocando uma das mãos nas têmporas, parecendo frustrado**_. "Ainda posso te matar agora, não se esqueça disso!"__**, **_**vociferou, os olhos voltaram-se para a jovem. Mesmo que falasse aquilo, não conseguia demonstrar nos ônix a repulsa que deveria sentir para que ela não se apegasse mais. **_"Nunca se esqueça disso."_**, avisou.**

_"Você sabe que está se envolvendo demais."_

"Me desculpa..."**, ela sentiu as lágrimas descendo pelas bochechas lentamente.**

_"Enquanto eu quiser, ninguém vai encostar em você."_

"Mas, eu não acredito no que você fala agora, Sasuke-kun."**, foi sincera. Talvez ele ficasse com raiva e pulasse em cima de si, mas, não podia mais esconder o que sentia. No dia anterior ele se machucou por sua causa, para salvar-lhe a vida. O shinobi a fitou incrédulo, mas tentou parecer o mais inatingível possível. **"Talvez, um dia você queira realmente me matar. Mas, agora não."**, soltou um sorriso triste, e esticou uma das mãos delicadamente em uma das ataduras dele. **"Eu ainda confio em você, Sasuke-kun."**, se afastando logo em seguida com o semi toque. Ela não mais agüentou sentir o olhar dele sobre si, e saiu da sala, a passos rápidos. Queria parar de sentir aquele vazio no coração, mas, sabia que seria impossível.**

"O cerco está se fechando sobre você, Uchiha."**, o outro o encarou com chamas nos olhos.**

**XXXX**

_Eu sei que ele é uma boa pessoa. Ele não me protegeria por acaso ontem depois que aqueles ninjas o atacaram. Ele quis me proteger, eu sei disso. Então... Por que ele vive tentando me afastar dele?_

_Eu sei que ele não me fará nenhum mal. E... eles dois são a única família que tenho._

**Interrompeu a escrita, para limpar o rosto com um dos braços, desajeitada, soltando um soluço em seguida. Logo depois pegou a foto, a única que tinha trago consigo de seus pais. Uma foto em que seu sorriso era brilhante, numa época em que tudo parecia bem mais simples do que agora. Tocou levemente na superfície do retrato, e uma lágrima caiu em cima dos rostos de seus pais.**

_'Mesmo que nós não tenhamos tido muito tempo juntos, eu sinto muito a falta de vocês.'_**.**

**A luz do poste agora era algo que não a ajudava muito a escrever, por isso deixou o diário de lado, e se deteve no céu com poucas estrelas. Suspirou fundo, e fungou. Depois de correr da sala, decidiu ficar o mais longe possível de Sasuke. Com certeza ele deveria estar irritado, e não queria mais encará-lo naquela noite. Estava esfriando na cobertura do prédio, mas, era o lugar mais silencioso que poderia encontrar para pensar um pouco, e se acalmar.**

**Mas, a única coisa que vinha em sua mente era o rosto do ninja. Aquele olhar que parecia esquadrinhá-la e saber cada detalhe que em vão tentava esconder. Encolheu-se, mesmo sem a sua presença sentia-se completamente atraída e levemente abalada apenas de lembrar o seu rosto.**

**Mesmo assim, ainda não conseguia entender o fato dele não tirar aquela idéia da cabeça... Apenas queria compreender o motivo de incomodá-lo tanto, a ponto de dizer algo tão forte como aquilo.**

**Que iria tirar sua vida.**

_"Ainda posso te matar agora, não se esqueça disso!"_

**Mesmo que estivesse escutado aquilo, não queria acreditar... Será que sua presença era tão nociva? O que tinha feito para que ele a achasse tão insuportável? Que sentimento despertava nele, afinal? **

**Repulsa? Ódio?**

**Abraçou as pernas, para espantar o frio e a solidão que sentia. Soluçou baixo, as lágrimas lentamente vencendo a batalha corajosa que ela travava consigo mesma para não chorar. O vento se intensificou, e ela se encolheu mais. Estava decidida a não descer agora, tinha que se acalmar um pouco. As pernas tremiam; os lábios antes mais claros, agora estavam roxos. Ela fechou os olhos devagar, deixando que a última lágrima caísse, escondendo o rosto entre as pernas.**

**Até que, depois de alguns minutos de profundo silêncio, sentiu algo quente e acolhedor em cima de seu corpo. No mesmo segundo, as esmeraldas se abriram e encontraram o que menos esperava.**

_"Vai acabar ficando doente se continuar neste lugar."_**, avisou, sentado do lado direito ao dela um pouco afastado, mas, perto o suficiente se caso acontecesse alguma coisa.**

"E você se importa, Sasuke-kun?"**, se atreveu a perguntar, abraçando mais o edredom em cima de si.**

**Os negros pareciam examiná-la; ela engoliu um soluço breve, algo que não passou despercebido pelo shinobi. Ele apertou um dos punhos, contrariado, virando-se para o lado oposto ao dela. Alguma coisa dentro de si parecia borbulhar ao ver os olhos dela chorosos; ao notar que ela sofria de alguma forma. Ele respirou fundo.**

_"Você me irrita."_**, ele soltou, fazendo com que as esmeraldas o fitassem arregaladas. **_"Por que você simplesmente não sorri como sempre faz e fica agradecida?"_**, ela abaixou os orbes, enquanto ele se levantou irritado, colocando as mãos nos negros, frustrado.**

"Me descul...!"**, ela se levantou e o encarou, sendo muito sincera.**

_"Já estou cansado de suas desculpas!"_**, a jovem colocou ambas as mãos no coração, pasma com a reação tempestuosa do shinobi; sem que percebesse os olhos embargaram. **_"Inferno!"_**, praguejou, seus pensamentos tomando forma em seus lábios carrancudos, ficou de costas para a garota que, atônita, permanecia no mesmo lugar.**

**As esmeraldas se apertaram devagar, e observou as costas de Sasuke enquanto ele andava de um lado para o outro parecendo um animal enjaulado. Deu dois passos em direção a ele, esticando uma das mãos o mais lentamente possível para poder alcançá-lo, mas, deteve-se no meio do caminho.**

"Eu... realmente sinto muito, Sasuke-kun."**, falou baixo, encarando os próprios pés.**

**Ele se virou e viu que tinha exagerado novamente quando a notou mais cabisbaixa que antes. Respirou fundo, tinha que se acalmar, ao menos tentar. Sabia que ela tentava inutilmente segurar as lágrimas.**

_"Ela chora demais..."_

**O edredom esquecido num canto foi alcançado pelo shinobi. Logo depois, aproximou-se de Sakura, novamente colocando-o em cima dela. Os orbes confusos se voltaram para ele, ainda embargados pelos momentos anteriores.**

_"Não faça perguntas que eu não possa responder, Haruno."_**, os negros pareciam mais calmos, mas, ao mesmo tempo tensos. Nunca tinha encontrado olhos tão difíceis de decifrar como os de Sasuke. Ela assentiu, e aceitou o edredom sem dizer mais uma palavra, ainda sentindo as mãos dele em suas costas, mantendo-a coberta. **_"Vamos descer."_**.**

**XXXX**

**Depois desse episódio, dias se passaram sem que quase nenhuma palavra fosse trocada pelos dois. Apenas coisas rotineiras eram pronunciadas entre eles, e o clima da casa parecia tenso. Sakura permanecia em seu quarto na maior parte do tempo, quando não arrumava a casa. Yuki lhe fazia companhia, pois, ultimamente, até Naara tinha se afastado.**

**Mais um fim de semana tinha chegado.**

"Tô saindo!"**, avisou como sempre da porta, levando Yuki em seu colo.**

**Trajada de um casaco bem quente, e calça comprida, ela enfrentou os pequenos flocos de neve que começavam a cair. Foi com um leve sorriso que os recebeu; inverno, por incrível que pareça, era a sua estação favorita, pois, logo depois dele, estava a primavera. E não havia nada mais bonito que apreciar o renascer da vida, depois de intensos dias de neve. Lembrava-a do que era ter esperanças, mesmo depois de tudo ter se findado... Sempre aconteceria o recomeço.**

**Sem contar nas árvores repletas de branco, os cristais delicados que aos poucos tocavam em sua pele. Era no inverno que via seus pais depois de um ano separados, e sempre no Natal depositava esperanças de que poderiam conviver como uma família normal.**

**Uma ilusão que nunca se concretizou.**

**Sentada num banco mais ao longe, observava Yuki pular entre o verde do parque. Era uma rotina que as duas tinham para se manterem um pouco distantes da atmosfera densa do apartamento do shinobi. Atmosfera essa que piorou depois da 'semi discussão' que tiveram... Ela abaixou os olhos, desanimada.**

"Nos encontramos novamente."**, a voz conhecida apareceu como mágica ao seu lado.**

"Olá!"**, o cumprimentou com um sorriso, tentando desfazer o desânimo. **"Você veio tão devagar, que nem te percebi."**, explicou.**

"Tudo bem."**, respondeu, solícito. **"Você parecia muito distante, Sakura."**, comentou, sentando-se no banco. **"Está tendo algum problema?"**.**

"Ahn..."**, ela pensou por um momento. Tinha tantas coisas a perturbando ultimamente, mas, com certeza ele não seria a pessoa certa para falar nisso. Sem contar que o ninja não queria que ela ao menos trocasse palavras com o vizinho. **"Não... Eu só estava mesmo distraída!"**, assentiu, aumentando ainda mais o sorriso. **"Eu perco a noção do tempo quando estou com Yuki."**, justificou, fitando a gata se aproximar dos seus pés com os pêlos eriçados e grunhindo logo em seguida em direção á sua companhia.**

"Parece que ela não gosta muito de mim."**, afirmou com um sorriso que a fez estremecer por dentro; ao mesmo tempo em que queria acreditar nele, tinha medo de fazer isso.**

**Por mais que ele aparentasse cordialidade, ele a assustava em certos momentos, e esta era uma dessas ocasiões. **_'Que besteira, isso são coisas bobas de minha cabeça, como sempre.'_**, se recriminou mentalmente. **_'Afinal, ele sempre foi tão bondoso comigo desde que me viu. Desconfiar dele é ser ingrata.'_**, concluiu.**

"Na verdade, eu não sei por que ela fez isso. Yuki é sempre tão amigável."**, pegou a felina no colo, e a acariciou no topo de sua cabeça.**

"A neve vai aumentar em breve, melhor irmos embora."**, avisou. Sakura olhou para o céu, e ele não parecia tão ameaçador. **"Eu te acompanho."**, sugeriu. A garota o fitou confusa sobre o que fazer. Deixá-lo ir consigo lhe renderia mil explicações para o Naara, além de uma bela bronca do shinobi. O que menos queria eram problemas.**

"Ahn... É que..."**, recomeçou. O que poderia dizer? **"É que eu tenho que comprar algumas coisas que estão faltando, então, não precisa!"**, deu um sorriso amarelo, se levantando do banco com a gata nos braços.**

**XXXX**

"Só vai comer isso, pirralha?"**, ouviu a voz perto de seus pés, e suspirou fundo.**

"Não estou com fome, Naara."**, justificou.**

"Não está comendo direito desde que você e _ele_ brigaram."**, a encarou, contrariado.**

"Nós não brigamos!"**, o fitou, ofendida. **"Apenas, não concordamos com..."**, ela pausou. **"Ahn... com algumas coisas."**, os olhos amarelos a observavam incrédulos.** "Quer dizer, ele não concorda com algumas coisas... Na verdade..."**, ela abaixou os olhos. **"Ele não aceita que eu tente ajudá-lo... E, bom, isso me deixa meio... quer dizer, completamente chateada."**, desabafou, abraçando uma das almofadas.**

"E por que não diz isso pessoalmente á ele?"**, as esmeraldas piscaram, confusas, mas logo sentiu o coração falhar quando escutou um barulho quase nulo atrás de si. **"Boa sorte, pirralha."**, e a cobra se arrastou para fora da sala.**

**Ela não precisava se virar para saber quem estava ali.**

"Ahn..."**, a voz começou lenta e cuidadosa. Não sabia quando ele tinha começado a escutar a pequena conversa. **"Boa noite, Sasu-"**.**

_"Pegue uma roupa quente, e apareça na sala o mais rápido possível."_**, ele parecia com raiva, o tom era sério; ela se encolheu. **_"Não quero falar novamente, Haruno."_**.**

**A jovem engoliu em seco, e resolveu fazer o que ele pedia o mais rápido possível. No quarto, procurou a roupa mais quente que tinha e depois de vinte minutos, ela aparecia na sala com a respiração alterada pela pressa e correria. Os longos cabelos presos num simples rabo de cavalo.**

_"Ótimo, agora me siga."_**, ele foi até a janela e passou por ela ficando do lado de fora. Sakura ficou estática no mesmo lugar. **_"Não escutou o que eu disse?"__**.**_

"Sim... Mas..."**, ela se encolheu. **"Quer que eu vá à janela com você, Sasuke-kun?"**, as pernas dela ficaram bambas, tinha medo de altura. Ele a encarou parecendo ter uma feição de poucos amigos; mais uma vez ela se encolheu e, a passos pequenos, se aproximou da janela. Com um pé do lado de fora, começou a ter uma vertigem. **"Acho... Acho que não consigo fazer isso."**, fechou as esmeraldas com força.**

**Foi quando sentiu ser segurada com força e logo depois se sentiu nos braços dele, como um passe de mágica. As esmeraldas se abriram deparando-se com a expressão séria e compenetrada de Sasuke, enquanto pulava por entre os prédios. Ele parecia saber exatamente o que estava fazendo, e naquele momento todas as incertezas dela sumiam. Eles só não tinham concordado em uma coisa, não era o fim do mundo.**

**Depois de terem pulado muitas vezes, Sasuke parou em cima de um teatro enorme; era o maior da cidade. Soltou-a levemente no chão. Quando seus pés tocaram no piso escorregadio, ela se segurou com força na roupa negra do rapaz, mas, logo depois se afastou devagar.**

"Desculpe."**, falou baixo, e ele assentiu em silêncio.**

**Ela andava devagar por entre o teto, mas, como tinha medo de altura, mal se movimentava do mesmo lugar. Sasuke, impaciente, segurou a cintura da jovem equilibrando-a até chegar num ponto onde ela podia ficar sentada mais confortavelmente.**

**Mas ela ficou sem palavras quando seus olhos se depararam com uma cena. Haviam pessoas fantasiadas embaixo, e estavam fazendo uma peça.**

_"Romeu, Romeu! Renega teu nome, e eu não serei mais uma Capuleto!"_**, pasma, os olhos voltaram-se para ele, que estava mais afastado com as mãos nos bolsos, olhando para o outro lado parecendo indiferente. O sorriso dela se iluminou, e voltou a atenção lá para baixo.**

**Os olhos mal piscavam, de vez em quando se voltavam para o moreno mais calado. Ele parecia tranqüilo e sereno, agora estava deitado com as mãos embaixo da cabeça, e olhando para cima, as estrelas. Os fios negros misturando-se devagar com uma rajada de vento mais forte.**

"Obrigada."**, não desviou o olhar dele, com um sorriso iluminado.**

_"Hn."_**, foi o que recebeu de resposta. Ela voltou a olhar para baixo, atenta, e ele sentiu o seu rosto esquentar levemente com o agradecimento sincero da garota.**

**Depois de uma hora, o espetáculo tinha acabado. No fim, o casal morreu junto, como na história original, e Sakura não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas, emocionada. Sasuke estava mais afastado, mas, atento a cada detalhe. Os lábios dela que se encolhiam quando uma cena mais forte estava para surgir, quando ela apertava as mãos, nervosa ao ver que os protagonistas estavam bem perto do fim. As esmeraldas, em vão, tentavam segurar as lágrimas que em segundos, desabavam.**

"Acabou."**, sentenciou, o fitando com um sorriso, apesar do rosto ainda estar molhado pelas lágrimas anteriores.**

_"Se sabe que isso vai acontecer, por que fica chorando desse jeito?"_**, ele parecia mais curioso do que impaciente.**

"Por que me emociona o modo em que eles dois lutaram até o fim pelo amor deles."**, desviou o olhar para as estrelas. Sasuke permaneceu em silêncio. **"Espero que um dia ainda encontre uma pessoa assim."**.**

_"Teria coragem de morrer por alguém..."_**, ele pausou cruzando os braços, também sentado um pouco mais afastado dela. **_"Isso é estúpido."_**.**

"Teria coragem de morrer por você."**, falou simplesmente, ainda com um sorriso estampado nos lábios. Os negros se voltaram para ela estupefatos, o coração dele acelerou, sem que tivesse controle. **"Obrigada por me trazer aqui, Sasuke-kun. Eu fiquei muito feliz!"**, mudou de assunto como se nada demais tivesse acontecido.**

**Para ela, aquilo tinha sido algo natural. Mas, para o shinobi fora perturbador, e ao mesmo tempo, libertador. Os negros desviaram dos dela, em silêncio por alguns segundos.**

_'Pai, mãe... Acho que encontrei meu lugar no mundo, finalmente.'_

**Mais uma vez, Sakura sorriu para Sasuke, que, desconcertado, virou-se para o outro lado.**

_"Vamos embora."_**, pronunciou, e ela não o contrariou.**

**XXXX**

**No dia seguinte, ela cantarolava por todos os cantos da casa. Estava contente e queria deixar a casa maravilhosamente perfeita para quando o shinobi chegasse. Yuki a acompanhava em qualquer canto em que a dona fosse, miando de vez em quando e, com isso, ganhando afagos em retorno.**

"Ontem à noite, pelo que estou vendo, foi bom."**, Naara se arrastou para o quarto do shinobi, o último cômodo que estava sendo arrumado pela jovem. **"Por acaso vocês se beijaram?"**.**

"Naara!"**, ela corou da raiz do cabelo as pontas dos pés. **"O que você está dizendo? Saia daqui que estou limpando!"**, jogou um pedaço de pano molhado em cima dele.**

"Eu não tenho culpa se vocês dois são lerdos!"**, retrucou, e ela fechou a porta, completamente envergonhada.**

"Yuki, saia daí de cima!"**, ordenou, mas, a gata não lhe deu atenção. **"Yuki, Sasuke-kun não gosta que mexam nas coisas dele!"**, a felina estava em cima de um dos armários, e deixou que caíssem alguns papéis no processo; Sakura respirou fundo. **"Está vendo? Eu não disse que era para você não subir?"**, a gata se encolheu. **"Agora vou ter que arrumar tudo isso..."**, se abaixou para juntar os papéis até que viu uns documentos saindo de uma pasta larga. **"Tomara que Sasuke-kun não se zangue, por que..."**, ela estacionou as palavras e arqueou as sobrancelhas, confusa. Ali, tinham fotografias de sua família.**

**Ela tirou todos os papéis de dentro do envelope pardo, colocando uma das mãos na boca. Os olhos encheram-se de lágrimas no mesmo segundo.**

"Não... Não pode ser..."**, disse, quase sem forças.**

_E foi naquele instante que eu vi as máscaras despencarem pouco a pouco..._

**Continua...**

**XXXX**

**Notas da revisora, Mye-chan:**

Mais um capítulo aqui, super cheio de emoções. Quando as coisas começam a se ajeitar, sempre surge um novo desafio pela frente, mas, será que Sakura conseguirá superar o próximo desafio? Esperamos que sim, então fiquem na torcida. Eu avisei desde o começo que esta história tinha muitas emoções pela frente, e ainda terão muito mais!

Naara, como sempre, com seus comentários graciosos _("Na verdade, acho que ele está ficando molenga, só pra ter um pouco da sua atenção.")_. A Yuki também é muito fofa, eu queria uma gata como ela; sempre gostei muito de gatos. São seres super inteligentes e graciosos.

Mas, o Sasuke-kun se superou aos dois aqui neste capítulo. Não é lindo o jeitinho como ele se preocupa, mesmo tentando com todas as suas forças negar, com a Sakura? Ele levando-a para ver "Romeu e Julieta" foi algo muito tocante.

Mas, parece que virá uma grande tempestade pela frente, então preparem os corações, bebam muito suco de maracujá e reservem as caixinhas de lenços!

Nos vemos no próximo capítulo de "Olhos Vermelhos"! ;D

Kissus! ;

**Notas da consultora da fic, Paty Selenita:**

**  
**  
Yoh, minna-san! \o/  
Por causa de uns probleminhas a nossa amiga Kao não pôde postar antes o cap, mas ficou muito, muito bom.

A partir do começo, com a clara demostração de preocupação da Sakurita com o Sasuke-kun foi mesmo fofa...  
Depois houveram discussões, mas o ex-mascarado foi totalmente kawaii levando-a ao teatro, não acham?

E tudo estava perfeito, mas eis que começam os conflitos...

Que será que as fotos da família da Sakura faziam nos documentos do Sasuke?

E o que acontecerá a partir de agora?

Só acompanhando e deixando reviews pra saber! XD

Kisus, minna!  
Ja ne!

**Respostas aos review's:**

**Maria Lua: **_XD! Que bom que gostou do cap, se achou que aconteceram muitas coisas no cap anterior, imagine o que achará quando ler este! O.O Enfim, obrigada mesmo pelo coment! Hum, e acho que você está meio confusa, o Naara é homem... o.o_

**kakah-chan xx: **_XD! Nya, obrigada!_

**Elfen Malfoy: **_XD! Nossa, sabe o que é engraçado? A cena de luta eu nem tive muito trabalho, ia colocar mais coisas, mas, como estava com preguiça e queria postar logo, deixei como ficou mesmo! Ainda bem que gostou! E todo mundo comentou da Sakura cuidando do shinobi! Foi fofo mesmo! Eu me divirto com o amor de vocês pelo Naara, não é atoa que ele já tem uma comunidade! Beijocas!_

**L.Mayumi-chan: **_Sim, muito obrigada pelos elogios! E espero que este cap seja do seu agrado, eu caprichei, mas, sei que ganharei sentenças de morte! Beijos!_

**Nessa-chan: **_Nya, obrigada pelos elogios querida! Não sabe, como eles me incentivam! _

**SabakunoYue: **_Poxa vida, Kishimoto realmente me desanima as vezes (quase sempre), mas, nunca deixaria de amar o Sasuke, só ficarei bem triste se algo de ruim acontecer com ele, que é o que parece que vai acontecer... u.u''' Enfim, eu não gosto de pensar nisso. Mas, obrigada mesmo pelo conforto! Fico muito feliz que gosta da minha humilde fic, mais uma vez, agradeço!_

**sakusasuke: **_XD! Obrigada mais uma vez!_

**Taty: **_Sim, foi um cap cheio de surpresas, mas, ainda mais coisas esperam os nossos protagonistas! XD! E não esquente a cabeça, fico feliz com os coment's, mas, entendo que algumas vezes não dá para fazer isso! Beijos!_

**Uchiha Luuh: **_Tudo bem! Desculpas, aceitas! XD! Todo mundo gostou da máscara dele ser tirada, já estava na hora, nee? Afinal, ele tem um rosto muito lindo para ser escondido! XDDD E muito obrigada pelo consolo, com respeito ao tio Kishi, com certeza um multidão de mulheres insandecidas vão querer matá-lo se ele fizer algo de mal ao nosso lindo e maravilhoso, Sasuke... (na fila) Beijos!_

**Mai Amekan: **_Eita! O.O Acho que todo mundo quer beijos, mas, espera nee? Tenha paciência! E eu sei que você vai querer me atirar kunais em breve, mas, eu preciso terminar a fic, não esqueça! XD!_

**Hyuuga Florine: **_XD! Eu não disse isso! Beijos!_

**Lady Muise: **_Sim, isso está na cara. A Sakura já 'gosta' dele, e tem mais! Todo mundo adorou o Sasuke ficar sem a máscara! Melhor assim, nee?_

**Ryuno-chan:**_ XD! Obrigada, muito obrigada! (bem feliz)_

**Maánuzuka: **_Poxa vida, eu tive medo do seu review! Parece que você teve uma visão ou algo do tipo! Se leu este cap 8, já deve imaginar que existe 'algo de podre' por aí. A questão é, a Sakura descobriu, ou não? E se ela descobriu, o que vai acontecer apartir de agora? (risada do mal) Acompanhe, o fic! XD!_

**UchihaSora: **_O.O Deuses, eu sou tão boazinha, não sei por que tantos querem me matar! XD! Eu sei que você está mega ansiosa pra ver os dois juntos! Acredite, eu também estou, mas, não posso passar a carroça antes dos cavalos, se é que me entende? Enfim, paciência é uma virtude, tenha comigo, ok? Beijocas!_

**nathy-sama: **_Todos adoram o Naara, já entrou para a comunidade dele no orkut? Beijos!_

**Marimary-chan: **_Se você tava bege no cap passado, imagino que cor você deve estar agora! XD! Desculpa a demora na postagem, como sempre, o trabalho me suga, além das vezes em que eu 'travo'. Mas, enfim, fico feliz que tenha gostado! Espero seu review para o cap 8! Beijinhos!_

**ikaira: **_Olha, eu tentei postar "Olhos", no Anime Spirit, mas, acho que ele não foi muito com a minha cara. Inclusive, criei um profile lá. o.o Enfim, vou tentar achar alguém de lá, para me dar uma 'forçinha' com isso! Poxa, e muito obrigada mesmo pelo elogio na cena de luta! Eu sempre fico com um pé atrás nessas cenas, por que eu não sou lá muito boa no assunto, mas, fico realmente satisfeita que tenha gostado! Beijos!_

**Dak: **_Minha querida! É bom te ver aqui, como sempre me dando forças! Bom, eu fico muito feliz com suas palavras, minha amiga! Você e poucos que convivem comigo no msn, sabem o quanto eu fico me esforçando para que saia algo útil da minha cabeçinha oca! Sim, o Sasuke está nutrindo algo incondicional pela Sakura, mas, acho que ficará mais visível nos cap's que vão se seguir. Enfim, é ler para crer! Beijocas, te amo!_

**Yukitachi: **_Caramba! O.O Seu review foi o maior de todos! Sério que você chorou? Ah! Isso me emociona! Saber que eu estou transmitindo os sentimentos dos personagens me dá muita alegria! Bom, eu não vou dizer o que foi, mas, tem algo no seu review que foi tipo uma 'visão' do que vai acontecer em breve. Uma visão em que metade você acertou, e metade não! XD! Não entendi a sua pergunta com relação á Yuki! XD! Ah, e quantos anos eles tem? Sakura, 18. Sasuke, 25. Mais detalhes, eu postarei em breve nas notas do fic, fique esperta! Com relação a Sakura ficar mais vezes doente, eu posso pensar no seu caso. (sorriso divertido) Se foi o Sasuke quem matou a família de Sakura? Hum... Eu juro que se você não notou até agora quem foi que matou os pais dela, no cap 9, você terá a certeza disso! Beijos!_

**nami17: **_Você fala tudo no diminutivo, queridinha? XD! Adorei seu review, super fofinho, e agora eu vou ficar imitando seu jeitinho. O cap demorou mais do que eu pretendia, mas, a culpa foi da minha chefe e da papelada que tive que preencher, por isso não peguei no fic por três semaninhas! Enfim, você me perdoa, nee minha lindinha? Espero que tenha gostado deste cap, beijinhos!_

**Gabriela.: **_Poxa, este elogio eu não tinha recebido até agora! Adorei! O.O Muito obrigada mesmo! Quem foi que matou os pais de Sakura, será a primeira pergunta a ser respondida das que você me mandou, e a resposta será no cap 9. Bom, o Sasuke é sempre possesivo, mas, até agora ele ainda não viu o Madara com a Sakura para ter essa atitude. E a Sakura é naturalmente, frágil. Mas, não significa que o tempo e as circuntância não a mudem. Dê tempo ao tempo, ok? Beijos!_

**Motoko Li: **_Nya, que bom que gostou, querida! Bom, a interação começa tímida, mas, garanto que aos poucos melhora, nee? Beijos, e mais uma vez, obrigada!_

**Lu.st Shinoda: **_Nya, obrigada mesmo pelos elogios! Sim, o Sasuke está confuso. Ele tem muitas coisas para pensar, e ainda tem os sentimentos que estão começando a se intensificar dentro dele. Torça pelos dois! Beijos!_

**Ai-chan: **_Sim, o rosto do Sasuke era lindo demais para ficar embaixo de uma máscara! XD! Mas, a fic não é um mérito só meu! Como eu digo sempre, "Olhos" é uma junção de vários sentimentos, de várias pessoas que convivem comigo, e sempre me ajudam, de uma forma ou de outra. Eu apenas tento fazer com que esses sentimentos sejam demonstrados através da minha escrita! Muito obrigada mesmo pelo review, e espero o próximo, ansiosa! Beijocas!_

**Thayana Uchiha: **_Oi minha linda, está tudo bem! O Naara vai acabar 'adotando' a Sakura um dia desses. Ele é resmungão, mas, a adora! XD! Que ele não me ouça dizer isso! E o Sasuke é bem fechadão, mas, com certeza está se soltando aos pouquinhos! Neste cap, que o diga! Se você acha que a Sakura está sofrendo muito, imagina os próximos cap's! Ainda tem muita água para passar debaixo da ponte, querida! Como a Mye disse nas notas, prepare os lenços! A última cena do Sasuke no cap 7, foi super comentada! Ele está 'amolecendo', mas, não significa que seja um orgulhoso bobão! Torça por eles, querida! Beijocas, e muito obrigada pelo seu coment, foi um dos que mais gostei!_

**Brittykaahl3: **_O.O Nossa, que nick diferente! Nya, não precisa ir correndo, todos são bem vindos ao mundo de "Olhos"! E obrigada de verdade, pelos elogios! Beijos!_

**Jo-hime: **_Oi, querida! Poxa, fico bem feliz de saber que minha fic te distraí e te anima! Sim, eu vou ler seus fic's! O problema é que eu estava tentando desencalhar "Olhos" antes que as leitoras que tem meu msn, me matassem! Agora terei um pouquinho de tempo livre para fazer isso! E sim! Falarei com as meninas! Você acertou, somos mesmo uma equipe! "Olhos" não seria o mesmo sem elas! Quem sabe nós realmente não escrevemos algo? Me adicione no orkut, mulher e a gente conversa via msn, ok? Beijinhos!_

**Kitty Yume: **_Ahá! Aqui está você! Nossa, em pouco tempo nossa amizade vingou! Fez muito bem em ter me adicionado, querida! Olha, adorei mesmo seu review! Fiquei super envergonhada com os elogios! E quanto este filme "Lágrima do Dragão", eu nunca vi! Não imagina a curiosidade que estou para assistir! Mas, como deve ser antigo, será um pouco impossível achá-lo, enfim, não perderei as esperanças! (olhar decidido) Apesar de adorar saber que gostou do meu fic, nunca eu vou querer te complicar! O.O Trabalho, é trabalho! Qualquer coisa, você imprime em letras miúdas e lê no caminho de volta pra casa, o que acha? XD! Ou fica me pertubando no msn para eu te dar trechos do cap antes de ser postado! XD! Apesar que eu acho que você usará a segunda opção! XDDDD Beijos, querida! Ps: Obrigada mesmo por trazer uma amiguinha para o meu fic!_

**Ravena Taisho: **_Poxa saber que a minha fic é um consolo, é ótimo! (feliz, feliz) Isso significa que meu esforço está valendo a pena! E sim, Sasuke deixou seu rosto visível! Como eu respondi em outros review's, ele era lindo demais para ser escondido por muito tempo, nee? Com relação ao mangá, eu tento evitar pensar no assunto, senão a fic "Olhos" não engrena de jeito nenhum. Eu ficarei na torcida, mas, prefiro que a Sakura morra, a ter que ficar com o Naruto. Gosto dele, mas, sei lá... u.u''' E eu estou meio alienada no mangá, mas, qualquer novidade importante, eu te mantenho informada por aqui! Beijos!_

**debortegaxb: **_Todo mundo gostou da última fala de Sasuke! E com relação ao português, me desculpe mesmo querida! Mas, espero que goste deste cap, viu? Beijocas!_

**/x RaaáH: **_Mais um nick mega diferente! O.O XD! Estava na hora do Sasuke largar a máscara, e ficou realmente fofa a última fala dele no cap! Sim, o Naara é a cobra macho mais amado do ffnet! XD!_

**dσσshulιισиs-chan :**_ Outro nome diferente! O.O' Tia? Será que eu sou tão velha assim? (depressão) Enfim! Obrigada pelos elogios! E fico muito feliz que tenha gostado! A Kitty é gente boa! Agora, nós duas sempre tricotamos no msn! XD! E muitos amam o Naara, ele é realmente o máximo! A cara de pau dele me surpreende de vez em quando (sempre) E ele tem comunidade no orkut, entre e faça parte do fã clube dele! Beijocas!_

**cassey: **_Deuses! Eu demorei, eu sei, mas, não precisa perguntar isso! Nunca ia parar com uma fic que está me dando tantos resultados! O.O Eu demoro, mas, posto, não se preocupe, viu? Beijos!_

**Dinha Uchiha: **_Sim, sim, sim! Não vou parar com esta fic tão cedo! Eu sei que está ansiosa, mas, eu também estou! Tenha paciência, viu? E muito obrigada mesmo pelo seu review! XD!_

**Aninha n.n: **_Poxa, obrigada mesmo pelos elogios, querida! E a gente sempre tem que começar aos poucos, não pense que eu sempre escrevi razoavelmente bem! Além do mais, tenho duas fadas madrinhas que me ajudam pacas neste fic, que é a Mye e a Paty. Sem elas "Olhos" não seria o terço do que é hoje! Pratique, e conseguirá tudo o que deseja! Beijos!_

**brendok: **_Demorou, mas, veio! Espero que tenha gostado!_

**frozitinha: **_Outro nome diferente! O.O'' Obrigada pelos elogios, e sim, Sasuke está se 'abalando' com a Sakura, mas, nem ele mesmo sabe o que está sentindo. Dê tempo a ele, ok? XD! Beijinhos!_

_Gente, mais uma vez, obrigada pelos review's! Sem eles, essa fic, definitivamente, não anda! Espero mais neste cap, viu?_

**XXXX**

**Notas finais da autora:**

_Uma observação importante em "Olhos" que não deixei explicíta até agora, e uma leitora (Yukitachi) me cobrou. A idade dos personagens._

**Sakura, 18 anos.**

**Sasuke, 25 anos.**

**Madara, 30 anos.**

**Naara, idade indefinida.**

_Outra coisa! Mais uma vez, obrigada pelos coment's de novo! Gente, vocês não imaginam como é gratificante para mim estar perto da casa dos 200 review's em sete cap's. É uma vitória que não tinha conseguido até hoje em nenhum fic, uma vitória que consegui através de vocês, obrigada de coração!_

**Prévia do próximo capítulo de "Olhos Vermelhos":**

_"Ela descobriu, Sasuke."_

_"Eu estou aqui para ajudá-la, sempre estive, Sakura."_

_"Não! Eu não quero acreditar que isso seja verdade!"_

_"Não seja cega e inocente agora! Ele matou sua família! Matou a todos!"_

**Capítulo 9: "Mentira."**

_Será que tudo o que eu sinto não é real? Por favor, me diga que estou sonhando._


	9. 嘘をつく Mentira

**Notas da autora:**_ Ô capítulo difícil de sair, estava e ainda estou com medo da reação de vocês e por isso ele demorou pacas para sair. Me perdoem por isso... Enfim, mais nada a declarar por enquanto, boa leitura á todos!_

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens de Naruto não são meus, isto é apenas uma homenagem que ofereço aos autores, leitores e fãs do anime e mangá. Mas, a história é de minha autoria sim, e ninguém tasca! ó.ó

**Obs:** Este fic é UA, e os personagens podem ser OCC com o passar do tempo, ok?

**Casal Protagonista:** Sasuke & Sakura.

**Música sugerida e tema do cap de hoje:**_"Shinkirou", da banda Love Holic. Trilha sonora do anime "Black Blood Brother's". Quase não vi o anime, mas, a música de encerramento é quase impossível de ser ignorada! Ouçam, vale a pena, retrata o sentimento de Sakura neste cap._

_Para_**:**_ Mye-chan._

**¤¤ Olhos Vermelhos ¤¤**

**赤い目**

Por: Yasashiino Yume (Kao-chan).

Revisora: Mye-chan.

Consultora oficial do fic:Paty Selenita.

**Ali estavam os documentos, onde se destacavam fotos de seus pais, e a dela mesma em alguns momentos familiares íntimos. Os olhos piscavam confusos, sem querer entender o que realmente estava acontecendo ali; Yuki apreensiva se aproximou da dona, mas, Sakura mal lhe deu atenção. As esmeraldas fincadas nos papéis em mãos e em uma foto grampeada.**

_Matsumoto Hiroki, saída do trabalho ás 19:45hs. Chegada na residência ás 20:54hs, aproximadamente._

**Ela desejava manter a calma, mas, era algo impossível. Aqueles papéis eram a real prova da morte de seus pais. Encontrou mais uma foto. Era um retrato seu saindo do internato. No verso da imagem, algumas palavras.**

_Matsumoto Haruno Sakura, filha do casal. Saindo do internato para a visita semestral aos pais dia 02 de dezembro. Tempo estimado para chegar à residência, 16hs._

**A foto mais escondida era a de sua mãe, a pegou com as mãos trêmulas. Atrás da foto dela, mais palavras.**

_Matsumoto Yuna, dona de casa._

**Os papéis ficavam ainda mais misturados... Neles, a rotina da família. Todos os horários de entrada e saída do casal, com ela em exceção, pois, os via apenas duas vezes por ano. Também nomes de pessoas associadas aos pais, vizinhos, parentes.**

_Missão, silenciar a todos._

**O coração dela falhou uma batida, os olhos voltaram a se encher de lágrimas.**

_'Não! Eu não quero acreditar que isso seja a verdade!'__**.**_

_ANBU selecionado para o trabalho: Uchiha Sasuke._

**Largou os papéis do modo em que estavam no chão, espalhados. Tantas coisas passavam por sua cabeça, todos os momentos quase mínimos com sua família, mas, principalmente a morte deles, nítidas como se fossem á alguns segundos atrás, marcados em sua alma como uma tatuagem.**

**A gata se aproximou mais, colocando uma das patas nas pernas da dona. Sakura cobriu o rosto com ambas as mãos, não conseguindo controlar os soluços sofridos. Os fios rosa escondendo o rosto abalado; mãos trêmulas e um fio de voz que escapava em poucos momentos, em sofreguidão. Seu coração estava se rachando, e quanto mais via as fotos dos seus pais momentos antes de morrerem, mais seu coração se quebrava. Até que ela se viu deitada em cima dos papéis, encolhida em estado fetal, os olhos antes vivos, agora opacos e deixando que as lágrimas rolassem sem controle pelo rosto alvo.**

_"Ainda posso te matar agora, não se esqueça disso!"_

**As palavras dele no dia anterior ecoavam em sua cabeça com mais força que antes. Fora ele quem matara seus pais... Fora ele quem tinha lhe tirado a única família que tinha, que lhe roubou seus sonhos...**

_"Ele mata, simples."_

**Ela apertou os olhos, se abraçando no processo.**

_"Ele é um shinobi ANBU, eles são treinados para matar sem fazer questionamentos."_

**Ela tampou os ouvidos, não queria lembrar-se disso. Não queria acreditar nisso!**

_ANBU selecionado para o trabalho: Uchiha Sasuke._

**Sentou-se no chão com a respiração alterada e o coração igualmente acelerado. As lágrimas não deixavam de cair um segundo dos orbes de Sakura. Agora, os soluços já tinham ido para um lugar bem longe dela, deixando que uma jovem magoada entrasse no lugar. Uma jovem enganada e com um coração sangrando.**

_'Não seja cega e inocente agora! Ele matou sua família! Matou a todos!'__**,**_** sua mente gritava querendo trazê-la forçosamente á realidade.**

**Ela se levantou do chão deixando os papéis do modo em que estavam, olhando uma última vez para o quarto. Yuki se afastou, parece que sentia que algo de muito ruim ia acontecer. Havia um vaso que ela cuidadosamente tinha carregado ao quarto mais ao fundo, o segurou com força e o atirou contra o chão.**

**O barulho fora alto, mas, ela não se importava. Só queria descarregar a raiva e a mágoa.**

"Eu confiei em você!"**, gritou em meio aos soluços descontrolados que viam com mais força do que nunca; a porta estava trancada. Naara chegou o mais rápido que pôde na porta que separava o quarto de Sasuke da sala.**

"Pirralha?"**, o réptil começou, receoso.**

"Saia daqui! Você é um mentiroso! Os dois são mentirosos! Eu odeio vocês!"**, falava sem quase respirar, exaltada. **"Vocês me tiraram tudo o que eu mais amava!"**, Naara se encolheu, o momento que tanto temia estava se concretizando. Mais barulhos altos de coisas se chocando e quebrando, do outro lado da porta. **"Por que não me mataram também? Por que me mantiveram viva enquanto me deixavam sem ninguém?"**, se ajoelhou, descontrolada.**

"Se acalme, Sakura!"**, o outro tentou apelar, sem sucesso.**

"Não se atreva a dizer meu nome!"**, bradou, e abriu a porta com os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar. O encarou com os orbes em chamas. **"Nunca mais se atreva a dizer meu nome!"**, saiu correndo pela porta da sala.**

"Merda."

**Mais afastado numa janela, um vulto de capa negra assistia tudo com um sorriso macabro no rosto.**

"As coisas vão começar a ficar divertidas, Uchiha."

**Capítulo 9:**

**嘘をつく**

**Mentira.**

**As pessoas passavam por ela, mas, era como se ela não sentisse nada. Apenas o aperto no peito, o sentimento confuso, o coração traído. A chuva intensificava sobre si, mas aquilo não parecia ter importância. O aperto no coração era mais forte, e saber que tudo o que vivera passara de uma ilusão não lhe ajudava.**

_'Sasuke... Eu te odeio.'_

**Os verdes magoados procuravam por uma solução em vão no meio daquelas pessoas. O parque foi o único lugar que lhe pareceu melhor para procurar um refúgio; abraçou a si mesma, enquanto as lágrimas continuavam a se misturar com as gotas de chuva no seu rosto.**

**Ao longe podia ver uma mulher com duas crianças e um homem ao seu lado, era uma verdadeira família. Uma família feliz. Por que simplesmente não podia ser como eles?**

_'Por que você também não me matou?'_

**Levantou-se do banco, não havia mais ninguém visível no parque.**

_'Por que me permitiu viver para sofrer dessa forma?'_

"Por que não me tirou do mundo antes, Sasuke?"**,** **gritou para as árvores, únicas testemunhas. **"Por quê?"**, seus joelhos alcançaram o chão, olhando para o céu, negro, como sua alma.**

**XXXXXXX**

_"O que aconteceu aqui, Naara?"__**, **_**ele questionou, mas, ao ver o estado do apartamento, sabia que não haveria muitas opções.**

"Ela descobriu, Sasuke."**, e as suspeitas do moreno se confirmaram. Ele começou a andar em círculos como um animal enjaulado. **"A pirralha estava arrumando seu quarto, como sempre! E eu pensava que isso estivesse bem escondido!"**, disse o réptil parecendo tão nervoso quanto o shinobi.**

_"Acha mesmo que eu iria deixar esses documentos nas vistas de Sakura?"_**, os olhos se tornaram escarlates, e encaravam a cobra seriamente, socando a parede com força.**

"A primeira coisa que temos de fazer, é achar o paradeiro da pirralha."**, pausou. **"Depois, veremos. Yuki foi com ela, com certeza as duas não estarão longe."**, não precisava ser um perito para perceber que Sasuke estava sofrendo. O conhecia há muitos anos para notar que aquela atitude impensada de Sakura o tinha abalado, mesmo que fosse um pouco. **"Não adianta se torturar."**, o réptil parecia ponderar. **"Já aconteceu, e não podemos fazer mais nada. Mais cedo ou mais tarde ela acabaria descobrindo tudo."

**XXXXXXX**

**As esmeraldas já estavam exaustas de chorar, mas, mesmo assim, as lágrimas não cessavam um segundo sequer. Yuki se aproximava lentamente, arrastando-se na dona, mas, sem nenhum resultado. Sakura parecia uma boneca de porcelana; delicada demais. Machucada, ferida...**

**Traída pela única pessoa que ela confiou...**

**Os olhos se fecharam, voltados para o chão, enquanto engoliu um soluço sofrido.**

**Sentia-se tão sozinha...**

**Precisava tanto de alguém em que pudesse confiar verdadeiramente.**

"Sakura?"**, ouviu uma voz a chamando, mas, não levantou o rosto. Apenas queria ficar sozinha, desejava esquecer o mundo, e que o mundo esquecesse-se dela. **"Sakura...?"**, mais uma vez a voz insistia, e levantou o rosto da jovem devagar com uma das mãos. **"O que houve com você?"**, e quando os orbes encontraram os olhos de quem lhe ajudava, o abraçou forte. **"Fique calma..."**, acariciou-a levemente no meio das costas.**

"Me desculpa... mas..."**, não conseguia parar os soluços. **"Mas, eu... eu..."

"Está tudo bem..."**, tentava tranqüilizá-la, mas, em vão. **"Você está toda molhada, vai acabar pegando uma gripe desse jeito."**, disse, serenamente. **"Eu te levo para casa."

**Ouvir aquela última palavra abalou a única estrutura que ela ainda mantinha.**

"Não! Por favor!"**, ela quase gritou em desespero, se afastando dele bruscamente. **"Não posso!"**, o choro começava a voltar com mais intensidade que antes. **"Não posso!"**, fechou os olhos com força.**

"Tudo bem..."**, ele aparentava estar confuso, e a jovem voltou a fitá-lo com as lágrimas descendo incessantes pelas bochechas. **"Escute... Vamos para a minha casa. Lá você toma um banho quente, e se acalma. O que acha?"**, ela negou com a cabeça, voltando a baixar os olhos. **"Sakura, eu não vou deixar você aqui sozinha no meio da chuva."**, ele voltou a segurar de leve o rosto dela, carinhosamente. **"Eu não sei _exatamente_ o que houve com você, mas, vou te ajudar. Por favor, me deixe fazer isso por você."

**Por um momento, apenas dois segundos, ela confundiu os brilhantes olhos azuis em sua frente com os negros penetrantes. Sakura o conhecia de longe e há tão pouco tempo, e tudo o que queria naquele instante era a segurança daquelas palavras em outros lábios. Tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi assentir quase imperceptivelmente, sentindo uma das mãos a conduzir no meio de suas costas, enquanto sentia os dedos gelados nos seus, amparando-a devagar. **

_Eu senti meu coração morrer aos poucos. Estava indo embora, para nunca mais voltar a vê-lo. Nunca mais poder encará-lo de frente e dizer tudo o que sentia. Toda a mágoa, todo o sofrimento. A única coisa que eu queria saber era por que ele não tinha me matado também._

**A jovem olhou para trás, seguida de perto por Yuki, mesmo que sua dona não percebesse isso.**

_'Será que nem por um momento você pensou no que eu sentiria, Sasuke?'_

**Os passos dela eram lentos, mal notava que estava andando, e ainda fixava as esmeraldas atrás. No fim, seu coração ainda clamava por uma esperança, por um motivo capaz de solucionar toda a dor que sentia. Mas, sua mente dizia que não.**

**Não havia e nunca haveria justificativa.**

_'Você matou tudo o que eu tinha, Sasuke.'_

**XXXXXXX**

_Ele decidiu sentar no banco da praça para se distrair; não estava com nenhuma vontade de agüentar aquelas reuniões infernais de família que seus pais insistiam em fazer todos os anos. Cruzou os braços, contrariado e com o rosto numa carranca. Apenas queria ficar sozinho por um tempo, e com todos lhe paparicando por ser o caçula da família, simplesmente era algo impossível._

_"Sasuke-kun!", ouviu uma voz mais ao longe, e ele suspirou pesado. Quando as pessoas notariam que não queria companhia? Mas, os negros mudaram levemente quando percebeu de quem se tratava. "Estava te procurando!", uma garota sentou-se ao seu lado com um sorriso enorme; ele não respondeu, como era de costume. "Por que não está na sua festa de aniversário?"_

_"Não gosto de ficar no meio de muitas pessoas.", resmungou._

_"Quer que eu vá embora?", os olhos começaram a ficar chorosos, e ele a fitou, sério. Não entendia o porquê de não saber negar nada para ela, era algo mais forte do que ele podia controlar._

_"Apenas fique quieta.", voltou a olhar o nada, e ela enxugou os olhos claros embargados, soltando um lindo sorriso._

_Os dois ficaram ali por momentos incontáveis, olhando o céu e as estrelas que pareciam mais brilhantes naquela noite. O silêncio não parecia incomodá-los, o mundo parava nos instantes em que estavam juntos._

_"Posso fazer só uma pergunta, Sasuke-kun?", recomeçou, recebendo o assentimento dele. "Se algum dia, nós nos separarmos...", pausou, e o fitou. "Você vai se esquecer de mim?", a voz morreu quando finalizou a pergunta, e encarou o chão, apreensiva._

_Os negros se voltaram para ela, confusos pela pergunta inusitada. Mas, ao ver a jovem tão indefesa, não quis saber as explicações que ela tinha com aquele questionamento sem sentido. Os olhos e a voz sussurrada dela diziam tudo. Estava com medo... Muito medo._

_"Nunca.", respondeu, segurando o rosto dela com ambas as mãos, fazendo-a o encarar. Os orbes arregalaram e sufocou um soluço, mordendo o lábio inferior levemente. "Se algum dia nos separarmos, eu juro que vou te encontrar."_

**Apertou o punho fortemente, os negros tornando-se escarlates, sentindo os cabelos balançarem distorcidos com a velocidade com que corria.**

_"Ela descobriu, Sasuke."_

**As pernas moviam-se sozinhas. Segurou com força um pingente do cordão que usava á todo tempo, até o momento desconhecido pelos outros. Alguns galhos cortavam-lhe a pele, mas, ele não sentia. **

**Apenas sentia o peso daquelas palavras.**

_"Eu confio em você, Sasuke-kun!"_

**O peso das promessas silenciosas que não foram cumpridas.**

_"Nunca mais alguém vai tocar em você de novo."_

**Do sorriso que desaparecia bruscamente...**

_"Eu fiquei muito feliz!"_

**Sem que ele tivesse nenhum controle.**

**E no meio do silêncio, e do aguaceiro que caía na cidade, ouviu-se um grito monstruoso.**

**XXXXXXX**

"Pode entrar, sinta-se á vontade."**, convidou com um sorriso, ainda a conduzindo com uma das mãos. **"Fique aqui, vou trazer uma toalha e roupas limpas para você."**, quando o rapaz voltou a encontrou no mesmo lugar, parada como uma estátua. **"Venha..."**, voltou a segurar ambas as mãos geladas da jovem, levando-a até a entrada do banheiro.**

**O cômodo tinha uma banheira razoavelmente grande, a cor das paredes em tons pastéis. Podia-se ver a fumaça subindo da água. Sakura observava aquilo como se ainda não fosse real; não tinha reação para nada. Ele segurou o rosto dela com ambas as mãos, fazendo com que a jovem paralisada o encarasse.**

"Está tudo bem."**, se afastou devagar dela. **"Tome um banho e relaxe, vai ficar tudo bem, se você continuar comigo."**, ela continuou ainda parada no mesmo lugar, vendo-o sair do cômodo deixando-a sozinha.**

_"_Vai ficar tudo bem se eu continuar com você?"**, repetiu, olhando para a porta fechada. Pôs uma das mãos no coração, enquanto seu corpo desabava no chão, sentindo os joelhos tocarem a superfície fria do azulejo. Logo o resto de seu corpo pendeu para o lado esquerdo, os olhos muito distantes dali. Muito distantes daquele mundo. A cabeça alcançou o chão, e os verdes começavam a perder o foco. Yuki, que até então estava mais afastada, chegou mais perto da dona, se arrastando nela. **"Por quê?"**, acariciou a gata levemente, sentindo suas forças esvaírem rapidamente, até que tudo ficou negro.**

**Mais ao longe, no hotel paralelo ao que a jovem estava, havia quatro sombras em silêncio.**

"Ninguém vai ousar tocar nela até que seja minha ordem, vocês entenderam?"**, avisou com um olhar sombrio para os outros três que a observavam inquietos. **"Matsui, cuide dela."**, logo uma sombra se moveu. **"Vocês dois, fiquem aqui e dêem cobertura. Com certeza o príncipe no cavalo branco está procurando por sua princesinha."**, desdenhou, irritado, e logo voltou para onde estivera momentos antes.**

**XXXXXXX**

_O que resta do meu coração?_

_"Sakura!", as esmeraldas perdidas encontraram sorrisos de duas pessoas, a jovem correu na direção deles o máximo que podia._

_"Pai! Mãe!", sentia os olhos arderem em felicidade. "Encontrei vocês! Encontrei!", a voz embargada denunciava a emoção e o contentamento desta. "Enfim, poderei ficar com vocês!"_

_O que restou da minha alma?_

_"Não, querida.", por mais que ela corresse, não conseguia alcançá-los. "Por mais que queiramos, você não pode ficar conosco.", a mulher pausou, colocando a mão no ombro do homem ao seu lado. "Não agora."_

_"O quê?", a jovem continuava a correr a esmo sem chegar perto do casal. "Não! Eu não posso ficar aqui sozinha!", os soluços ficaram mais altos. "Por favor! Por favor, não me deixem de novo!", ela implorava, as lágrimas vinham abundantes. Como um oceano profundo._

_O que restou dos meus sentimentos?_

_"Mas você não está sozinha.", disse a mulher, pausadamente, com um sorriso. "Você nunca esteve, minha querida. Existe alguém do seu lado agora, alguém que irá protegê-la.", o sorriso se alargou._

_Na mente da garota apenas um rosto surgiu._

_"Não! Ele não!", ela tampou a face com ambas as mãos._

_Olhos negros como o céu sem estrelas._

_"Não!", o grito ecoou no ambiente. "Ele me tirou vocês! Não ele! Não pode ser ele!", ela gritava, descontrolada._

_O que restou de mim?_

**Pôs uma das mãos no coração sobressaltado, observando confusa o local onde estava. As memórias vieram como um raio em sua mente, e ela fechou os orbes por um momento, tentando se acalmar.**

"Que bom que você acordou..."**, ouviu uma voz ao seu lado, e se encolheu. **"Não tenha medo de mim, eu não vou machucá-la."**, pausou a encarando nos olhos. **"Enquanto você confiar em mim, estará tudo bem."**, ela abaixou a cabeça, apertando os lençóis em cima de si.**

"Me desculpe pelo trabalho que estou dando, senhor Madara."**, murmurou baixo. **"E... muito obrigada por estar me acolhendo."

"Por favor, não me chame tão formalmente."**, ele deu um sorriso. **"Já passamos desta fase, não é mesmo?"**, voltou as esmeraldas para ele, o rosto abatido. **"Eu trouxe algo para que você se alimente."**, mostrou uma bandeja no criado mudo ao lado da cama onde estava.**

"Me desculpe, mas eu não estou com fome."**, falou fracamente.**

"Já faz dois dias em que você está desacordada, Sakura."**, observou o rosto abalado da jovem. **"Não é possível que você não esteja com nenhum apetite."**, pegou uma maçã, e entregou na mão dela. **"Coma, nem que seja um pouco."**, pausou. **"Pode estar sendo bem difícil o que você está passando, mas, não justifica você querer parar sua vida por isso."

_'Dois dias? Tanto tempo ignorando esse sentimento?'__**, **_**deu uma leve mordida na fruta, sem nenhuma vontade.**

"Ele te destruiu, querida Sakura."**, sussurrou, e as esmeraldas se voltaram para ele. **"Mas, eu prometo que vou reconstruir seu coração novamente."

**Sakura ficou em silêncio, observando o infinito. Não tinha mais vontade de nada, apenas se manter longe de tudo, num mundo só dela, onde podia crer numa esperança. Numa explicação para tudo aquilo. Por uns momentos Madara permaneceu no mesmo lugar, mas, vendo a jovem calada e sem reação, resolveu sair, deixando-a sozinha mais uma vez. Parecia alguém sem vida... Não fazia nenhum som, ou movimento. Uma estátua...**

**Uma escultura de vidro...**

**As lágrimas vinham, mesmo que não as quisesse. As pontas dos dedos procuravam alguma resposta. O calor dele, mesmo que fosse algo imaginário... Seu coração dizia que não... Mas, como? Se todas aquelas fotos apontavam para o contrário. Abaixou o rosto, colocando a mão de volta, para perto de si.**

**Olhou para a porta, vazia novamente. Sabia que Madara estava se esforçando, mas seu coração se negava a confiar nele. Não sabia mais em quem acreditar. Não queria mais acreditar em ninguém. No entanto, se sentia tão sozinha... Desamparada... Sem esperanças.**

**Ela só queria saber o porquê...**

**Alguns minutos de profundo silêncio, e com Yuki perto de si, Madara volta com uma xícara de chá e um leve sorriso. Ele estendeu devagar, mas a jovem não se moveu.**

"Tome..."**, fitou-a nos olhos. **"Não saio daqui enquanto não se alimentar. Ao menos, tente. E depois descanse."**, ela o encarou por segundos, antes de aceitar a xícara das mãos dele.**

**O líquido morno descia pela sua garganta devagar, assim como seus movimentos para se alimentar. Não estava com vontade, mas, ao mesmo tempo, seu corpo reclamava de cansaço e de fraqueza. Momentos de silêncio, Yuki parecia tensa com a presença de Madara, e com isso, mantinha-se sempre perto da dona.**

"Obrigada..."**, sussurrou singela, entregando-lhe a louça quase intocada.**

"Sobre o que eu disse antes..."**, começou, puxando a mão dela devagar, mas, ao mesmo tempo, firmemente. **"Não precisa responder agora... Eu estou aqui com você, e seja lá o que aconteceu para te deixar assim, eu vou cuidar de você."**, apertou os dedos entre as mãos dela, tentando demonstrar a segurança que ele ofertava.**

**Não demorou a que desfalecesse entre os lençóis, deixando que Morfeu a conduzisse para um lugar onde tudo era mais certo. Onde sabia que poderia sorrir e ver sua família unida mais uma vez.**

**XXXXXXX**

_"Inferno, inferno, inferno!"__**,**_** andava de um lado para o outro no apartamento, como um animal enjaulado.**

"Não adianta ficar desse jeito, você deveria ter imaginado que isso aconteceria, Uchiha."**, viu os olhos vermelhos o encarando severo. **"Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso!"**, se defendeu. **"Sabe muito bem que me preocupo com a pirralha assim como você."**, olhou pela janela.**

**Sasuke sentou-se na janela do lado de fora, observando o pouco movimento decorrente da chuva.**

**XXXXXXX**

**Depois de algumas horas, ela despertou. Sua mente ainda estava confusa sobre tudo que estava acontecendo. Levantou-se e, ao dar o primeiro passo, sentiu-se tonta. Alcançou a parede com um pouco de dificuldade, olhando para os lados e se localizando novamente.**_ 'Eu estou na casa de Madara.'__**, **_**e suspirou profundamente. Yuki não saía de seu lado em nenhum momento; Sakura deu um sorriso triste.**

"O que faremos agora, Yuki?"**, e voltou-se para a janela. A lua reinava sozinha, sem nenhuma estrela no céu para lhe fazer companhia. **"Ao menos eu tenho você..."**, olhando para a felina mais abaixo por poucos segundos.**

**Sakura começou a ter a visão nublada, as mãos novamente alcançaram a parede, mas, não tendo a mesma força que antes.**

**Madara chegava ao quarto, segundos depois. Assustando-se ao encontrar Sakura no chão, próxima a janela. Prostrada e com os punhos fechados fortemente, ela segurava as lágrimas com todas as poucas forças que ainda lhe restavam.**

"O que aconteceu, Sakura?"**, aproximou-se solícito. **"O que está fazendo aí?"**, ainda afastado, mas, atento á todos os movimentos dela.**

"Eu queria ver a lua..."**, abaixou os olhos, ainda com eles lacrados. **"Ela foi a única que esteve comigo... Sabendo de tudo o que passei, que viu meu sofrimento, e que..."**, ela pausou. **"Nunca vai me trair."**, sentiu as palavras pesarem em seu coração.**

**Um suspiro forte do outro se fez presente atrás de sua nuca, perigosamente perto dela. Sakura ficou em estado de alerta, mesmo que ele a tivesse ajudado, não conseguia mais dar voto de confiança a ninguém.**

"Não sinta medo, Sakura. Eu disse que ia cuidar de você, e é o que eu estou fazendo."**, afirmou, sentando-se na parede oposta, apoiando as costas nela, puxando a moça no processo, encaixando-a por entre suas pernas. Sakura se retraiu no mesmo instante, mas, ele a acariciou carinhosamente na cabeça****.**"Eu estou aqui para ajudá-la, sempre estive, Sakura."

**A jovem ficou calada, apesar de sentir um aperto no peito. Queria que fosse outra pessoa que lhe estivesse falando aquelas palavras.**

_"O que está fazendo aí?", ela ouviu uma voz atrás de si, e deu um pulo para trás, segurando o coração com ambas as mãos._

_"Ah, Sasuke-kun, que susto.", ele sentou-se do lado dela, olhando para as ruas quase desertas. "O seu trabalho de hoje já acabou?", ele acenou com a cabeça, positivamente. "Ahn...", ela ficou em silêncio por uns segundos. "Por que você trabalha nisso?", o fitou com um semblante entristecido._

_"Isso não é da sua conta.", foi ríspido, a jovem se encolheu. Sasuke começando a se sentir incomodado, se levantou dando um passo para ir embora._

_"Eu entendo que não seja da minha conta...", ela pausou. "Só queria que soubesse que eu me preocupo com o que acontece com você.", o fitou, ele ainda estava de costas para a jovem de olhos esmeraldas. "Pode ser que você pouco se importe com o que eu sinto, mas, eu...", abaixou os orbes. "Toda vez que você sai, eu fico nervosa com medo que aconteça alguma coisa... e eu...", foi quando notou que Sasuke estava a encarando de um modo indecifrável. Os negros penetrantes e intensos capturando cada detalhe que tomava forma no rosto de Sakura. "Eu..."_

_"Não pode se preocupar comigo, você não me conhece.", um brilho vermelho reluziu nos olhos do rapaz. "Não sabe do que eu sou capaz.", se virou indo embora, dando um ponto final ao assunto._

**Tudo estava tão claro naquele momento. Então, por que não conseguiu enxergar o que realmente Sasuke quis dizer com aquelas palavras?**

**Na verdade, ela sempre soube a resposta àquela pergunta.**

**Simplesmente não queria ver...**

**Acreditava nele...**

**E como queria que nada disso tivesse acontecido. Como desejava que tudo fosse mentira, e que pudesse crer nele.**

_"Você não me conhece!"_

**Em todos os momentos ele a avisou... **_'Eu sou uma idiota'_**, sentiu o peito pesar de tristeza, principalmente de decepção. Como pôde ser tão inocente? Naara e Sasuke nunca esconderam a verdadeira face dela, ela apenas... Vendou os próprios olhos...**

**Sakura apertou os lábios para conter o choro sofrido.**

"Não fique assim..."**, o rapaz ainda a acariciava levemente nos cabelos, trazendo ela para frente, para fitá-la nos olhos. **"Uma garota como você não merece se sentir assim, ainda mais sendo tão linda."**, pausou. **"Muito linda mesmo..."**, os olhos do rapaz pareciam mais sequiosos naquele instante; Sakura se encolheu. Não estava gostando daquela aproximação.**

"O que está fazendo?"**, murmurou, tentando se afastar dele, que acariciava seu rosto.**

"Nada demais..."**, ele continuava se aproximando, e a apertou contra o peito dele; Sakura faz uma expressão de sofrimento.**

"Por favor, me solta."**, pediu puxando o braço com força, mas, ele segurava como se não fosse nada, puxando o rosto dela de encontro ao dele.**

"Eu vou cuidar de você, querida Sakura."**, ele pausou, olhando para ela fixamente. **"Eu prometi isso para você."**, as lágrimas das esmeraldas exasperadas começavam a cair.**

_**So tell, tell me the reason why.**_

_**How can you do this to me?**_

_**You break my heart and you make me cry...¹**_

_Então diga, me diga qual é a razão._

_Por que você fez isso comigo?_

_Você quebrou meu coração e me fez chorar..._

**Continua...**

**XXXXXXX**

_**¹ Trecho da música tema do capítulo de hoje.**_

**Notas da revisora, Mye-chan:**

Alguém mais além de mim está com vontade de esganar o tal Madara? ù.u Ele não pode dar em cima dela, ninguém além do Sasuke pode tocar nela! –modo sasusakurete on-

Enfim, eu avisei para vocês prepararem a caixinha de lenços... Meu coração ainda está abalado com o capítulo, e isso porque eu já sabia que isso iria acontecer desde o começo... ú.u Espero que ninguém tenha tido um ataque cardíaco. _(Se tiveram, mandem a conta para a Kao. 9.9)_

Sasuke-kun teve flashes de seu passado. Quem será a menina que aparece em suas lembranças? E o que o levou a entrar para esse mundo sombrio de assassinatos? Mas, o mais importante, será que ele conseguirá encontrar a Sakura? E a Sakura? Será que ela perdoará algum dia o que o Sasuke fez? E por que ela se apresentou como Haruno Sakura primeiramente se seu sobrenome também é Matsumoto?

Essas são dúvidas que nós só descobriremos as respostas se continuarmos a acompanhar "Olhos Vermelhos"! ;D

Kissus!

**XXXXXXX**

**Notas da consultora da fic, Paty Selenita:**

O capítulo acabou demorando mais do que esperávamos, mas ele foi difícil de escrever, acho que viram o porquê.

A complexidade de emoções foi um desafio pra Kao-chan, já que a Sakura passou por uma situação que nem imaginava que aconteceria, e o comportamento dela foi o esperado, e justamente por isso deu trabalho. Tinha que haver veracidade nas emoções dela pra que entendêssemos o que virá daqui por diante, e isso quase partiu nossa querida autora em duas.  
Mas tenho certeza de que vão concordar comigo de que o capítulo está maravilhoso, apesar de triste. E na minha humilde opinião, acho que a escrita dela está amadurecendo com o passar de cada capítulo.

Falando sobre este cap. em si, meu coraçãozinho doeu quando Kao-chan me contou o que aconteceria com a Sakura, e doeu mais ainda por saber que o Sasuke se importaria mais do que iria aparentar, ou seja, os dois sofrendo por causa de algo que foi omitido.

Gosto deste cap. particularmente porque a vida real é assim, cheia de altos e baixos. E apesar de não haver coisas do universo Naruto no nosso próprio universo, todos passamos por conflitos. Eu ao menos vejo na fics coisas parecidas com o que já passei, então entendo como Saku-chan se sente, o que é a intenção da Kao-chan.  
Posso dizer que pra mim, a fic começou mesmo a partir de agora, porque coisas incríveis estão pra vir.

Pode ser que vocês estejam se sentindo frustrados, ainda mais porque esperavam um capítulo romântico e doce, mas antes de tentarem matar a minha amiga, acreditem em mim: era necessário fazer isso.

Por quê?

Voces entenderão se continuar lendo XP

Garanto que irão concordar comigo e não se arrependerão em continuar lendo (algo que a Kao-chan está morta de medo... De vocês abandonarem a fic.).  
Bom, people, deixem reviews pra animarem-na, ok? Ela precisa saber o que vocês acharam, ainda que a ameacem de morte XD

Desculpem pelo comentário gigantesco! '

Ja matta ne!

**XXXXXXX**

**Respondendo aos review's:**

**Hinamori-San: **_Olha, só! o.o Te conheço de outro anime por esse nick, queridinha! XD! Sim, eu nunca te vi aqui nos review's, apesar que eu tenho memória de formiga, e agradeço por você ter se manifestado! Me deixa bem feliz! E eu não tenho como agradecer pelos elogios! Nossa! Isso me bota nas nuvens! E sim, o Sasuke sofreu muito e como viu neste cap, a Sakura está partilhando também de um grande sofrimento... E olha, eu fico bem contente de ter dado crédito á Paty e a Mye, sem elas esse fic não teria a mesma conotação e o mesmo efeito... Elas merecem mesmo! E eu adorei seu review! Apareça mais vezes! Beijocas!_

**frozitinha: **_Nya, ele se superou na fofura no cap anterior, mas, neste quanta diferença! Torça por eles, que eles dois precisam!_

**Baka03: **_XD! Sim, foi um cap super lindinho, mas, eu já tinha idéias maquiavélicas para esse que acabei de postar! Espero que não queira me matar por isso... u.u E o que achou da emoção do cap 9? Valeu a pena? XD!_

**Trident Tutti-frutti: **_Muito obrigada por ter aparecido e deixar uma review, eu as adoro! Sim, a Sakura é sofredora, mas, tem muita água para rolar debaixo da ponte. Esse fic está no começo! E o Naara é uma jóia rara no fic, ele tem uma participação importantíssima, em todos os sentidos! XD! A Yuki é fofa e posso dizer que é uma cúmplice para a Sakura. E o Sasuke? Sem comentários, eu o amo! XD!_

**nami17: **_Obrigada pelos votos de inspiração, estou precisando cada vez mais delas! Inspiração e coragem para fazer o que quero fazer com a fic. u.u Sim, "Romeu e Julieta" foi uma jogada de mestre. Veremos o que virá a seguir, aguarde! Mais uma vez, obrigada pela força!_

**Oyzukai Sakura: **_Poxa vida, este cap é o recordista em chamar pessoas que leram o fic desde o início, e comentaram agora! Mais uma vez, obrigada pelo seu comentário. A Sakura foi perfeita no cap 8, definitivamente o capítulo mais kawai de todos o que postei até agora. O Naara é um dos person's mais amados deste fic, se quiser entre no orkut e se associe á comunidade dele. Poxa, eu não tenho palavras para agradecer seus elogios, eu adorei cada um deles, e nem me sinto digna de tanto! Muito obrigada de coração, querida! Demorei mais do que planejei, mas, é por que eu tive uns problemas... u.u Nos vemos no próximo cap! Espero que esteja aqui!_

**Maánuzuka: **_XD! Obrigada pelos elogios, espero review no próximo, ok?_

**Lady Muise: **_Eu entendo perfeitamente a sua ansiedade! Eu sou leitora antes de ser escritora de fic's, sei como é isso! Todo mundo gostou do "Romeu e Julieta". Bom, sim. O Sasuke sempre que saí, ele está matando. Muitas poucas são as vezes que ele saí, sem ser para isso. Ele não gosta de multidões, aglomerações, nada. Gosta se ser solitário e evitar pessoas. Bom, até agora ele é um ANBU que se recusa á executar uma pessoa... O Naara é o máximo, mas, lógico que a escolha perfeita seria Sasuke... XD! Beijos!_

**Uchiha Kaory: **_Mais uma que foi comentar agora! (pulos de felicidade). É incrível o poder que esta cena do teatro fez com que muitos comentassem, e eu fico bem feliz com isso! Obrigada pelos elogios, e espero te ver no review deste cap!_

**L.Mayumi-Chan: **_Bom, quanto ao Sasuke começar a sentir algo pela Sakura, depende de que 'algo' você está falando! XD! (sorriso maquiavélico) Mas, não se preocupe, eu sou legal! E quanto as sentenças de morte? Acho que vai rever seus conceitos quando ver o continua neste cap. Beijocas! XD!_

**taliane: **_Você sentiu o que estava por vir, não é mesmo? Obrigada pelo review, querida! Sakura terá que ser forte, será que ela conseguirá? u.u Só o tempo vai dizer, seja paciente e torça por ela._

**satyricon: **_Obrigada pelo elogio, e aqui está o cap! Espero que tenha gostado!_

**Maria Lua: **_Nya, adivinhou, ein? Mas, eu acho que deixei bem na cara também! Sim, logo quando estava tudo azul... Sim, nesse aspecto eu sou malvada. O teatro foi mesmo perfeito! Até mais!_

**Uchiha Luuh: **_Kishimoto é mesmo um chato de galochas... u.ú Olha, o seu review me deu muitas forças quando eu tava travada. Eu lia e relia ele... Obrigada mesmo pela sua compreensão, eu sou leitora, e sei que ficamos mesmo ansiosas para o próximo capítulo, e eu fico com os nervos á flor da pele pensando em cada ação, em cada detalhe para não desapontar os leitores. Obrigada mesmo, não tenho palavras para agradecer seu apoio. O Sasuke é frio, mas, não é uma pedra de gelo. Ele pode negar o que for, mas, é um ser humano... u.u Enfim, aguarde e confie! O próximo será um deus nos acuda! Beijos e até lá!_

**Jo-hime: **_Ahá! Você tem meu msn! E que menina lindinha você é! E sim, o Sasuke é teimoso feito uma mula sempre... u.u E quanto ao suposto beijo do casal, você me deu idéias, mas, tudo já está milimétricamente calculado. Pode deixar que pensarei com carinho em sua proposta! Beijinhos linda!_

**Ryuno-chan: **_Sim, você ganhou o prêmio! XD! Acertou de primeira, mas, acho que eu deixei isso claro demais... u.u Espero que goste do nove! Beijos!_

**ikaira: **_XD! Eu sei que demorei, e para postar o cap 9 também foi um 'parto', mas, é que foram cap's em que me esforçei bastante. Os próximos deverão ter o mesmo tipo de demora, espero que me perdoe por isso. Por que a Yuki tá te encucando? O.O Eu já perdi as contas de quantos review's eu recebo com o povo aprovando a atitude do Naara. XD! "Olhos" não seria o mesmo sem ele! Sasuke quer se fazer de durão, por que ele é durão... E quando isso explodir, saí de baixo! É, eu fiquei frustada pacas com AS, mas, eu tentarei dar um jeito, não vou desistir tão fácil. Agora, com relação ao nick, até esqueci... o.o Eu fiquei tão frustada que não consegui nada, que nem coloquei o link nos favoritos. Tô quase te alugando para me ajudar com isso... Beijocas!_

**nathy-sama: **_Nossa, que honra saber que emocionei no capítulo anterior dessa maneira! Fico bem feliz com isso, querida! Obrigada pela força!_

**Elfen Malfoy: **_Nya, o capítulo anterior demorou, e eu acho que este demorou ainda mais... Me perdoe por isso, viu? O Naara é abusado de nascença. Na verdade, ele se acha no direito de dizer o que pensa, e aí dá nisso. Quanto a cena da peça, foi a mais comentada nos review's. O que teve nas fotos, netse cap deu pra entender, e a Yuki tem um 'sexto sentido' para as coisas... Assim como você parece ter! Beijos!_

**Yukitachi: **_Sempre que tiver dúvidas coloque-as no review, e sempre tentarei o possível para respondê-las. E sim, o Sasuke consegue ser bem fofo quando quer, e as brigas do casal é pra que a relação seja mais natural, e pra ser natural tem que ter brigas, nee? Sim, você acertou em cheio! E eu amo Vampire Knight! Na verdade, sou louca pelo Zero! (baba) Mas, o Sasuke não pode saber disso... Beijos, lindinha! Sempre adoro seus review's, te espero no próximo cap!_

**debortegaxb: **_XD! Todo mundo achou fofo o Sasuke levando a Sakura para o teatro, ele tinha que se redimir de alguma forma, nee? Ah! Agora você tocou num detalhe importante a cerca do Naara que não posso revelar... Mas, vai neste caminho que você se dá bem para achar um dos segredos da fic! XD! Eu espero que apesar de triste, este cap seja do seu agrado. Beijos, linda! Obrigada pelos elogios!_

**patilion: **_XD! Obrigada pelos elogios, viu? E eu continuei, desculpa a demora! E sim, fico bem feliz com o seu coment! Beijos!_

**Vampiric Lilium: **_XDDDDD Sim, eu que sou privilegiada, bobinha! Quem não gosta de Romeu e Julieta, nee? Shakespere sabia o que estava fazendo... Obrigada mesmo pela sua força, é muito importante por que te admiro pacas como escritora! Obrigada mais uma vez por tudo! Muitos beijos!_

**kiraS2yuuri: **_Obrigada mesmo pela força querida, é bom saber que a minha fic emociona. É por isso que eu leio e releio muitas vezes antes de postar, além de ter duas supervisoras muito importantes! Obrigada mesmo, de coração!_

**Dinha Uchiha: **_Poxa vida, eu fiquei bem contente de saber que posso contar com os seus comentários! Eu preciso deles sabe? Para me animar! Ah, e outra, como você viu, Sasuke nem teve tempo de explicar sobre os documentos. Veremos o que acontecerá apartir de agora com o casal. Torça por eles! Por que eles precisam, viu? Beijos bem carinhosos para ti!_

**Marimary-chan: **_Olha, não morra pela fic, pelo amor de Deus! o.o As fotos estão lá no orkut, no meu álbum. Mas, são imagens (desenhos), ainda não tem as fotos de pessoas. Quando elas forem para lá, eu coloco um aviso por aqui. Eu demorei mesmo, e para postar o 9 também, por favor, tenha paciência comigo, ok? Até mais!_

**Mai Amekan: **_O.O Nossa, não me mate! Ao menos pense que eu tenho que terminar a fic, ok? Se queria me matar com a possibilidade do Sasuke ter matado os pais dela, lendo este cap imagino qual a vontade que você tem agora... (medo) Ok, eu mereço, mas, a fic tem que ter uma certa 'ação', nee? Bom, enfim... Me perdoe, prometo que 'melhores dias' virão. Até lá, seja forte e torça por eles dois! Beijos!_

**Mayu Hionne: **_Poxa vida eu fico feliz de saber que tenho dom! (sorriso de orelha a orelha) Obrigada pelos elogios, não sabe como eu fiquei contente e sim... Sasuke fez isso mesmo que você pensou. Tente ficar calma, e como eu estou dizendo á todos, torça por eles._

**Lenita Hino: **_XD! Necessitada de amor? Ichi, isso eu também estou, mas, o Sasuke é mais fechado do que eu queria, por isso vai demorar um pouco mais até que seu desejo se realize. Ainda mais depois do que houve neste cap. Tenha paciência, garanto que a espera vai valer a pena! Beijos!_

**Ai-chan: **_XDDDD Maracujina? Deuses, é pra tanto? Imagina o que você vai ter que providenciar mais para frente, então! u.u' Obrigada mesmo por me mandar review's na lan! Eu sei como é isso, eu já passei por esta fase, mas, ainda bem que agora eu estou com pc em casa! Foi fofo o Sasuke no cap 8, mas, veremos o que acontecerá nos próximos. Prepare seu coração!_

**Dinha Uchiha: **_O.o Você é a mesma de alguns review's atrás? Enfim, agradeço seu comente se for duplicado, agradeço duplamente! XD! Obrigada pelos elogios, meu objetivo é mesmo esse, mexer com as emoções de quem lê para que façam parte do mundo dos meus personagens (emprestado de "Naruto") e receber um review que percebe isso, é uma coisa que me incentiva á seguir em frente! Muito obrigada de verdade, fiquei bem emocionada ao recebê-lo! Muitos beijos para ti!_

**Ai no Yume no Tenshi: **_Ok, mudou de nome, mas, me lembro do seu antigo nick! Gostei do coral, engraçado! XD! Sim, obrigada pela força, o fic não seria o mesmo sem a opinião de vocês. Beijos!_

**Mariana Lima: **_Oi, linda! Sim, é a minha primeira fic de "Naruto", mas, já escrevo no ffnet á quatro anos, com outros animes. Sempre escrevo one's para ver como me saio, mas, dessa vez eu me arrisquei, e acabou dando tudo certo. Obrigada de verdade, pelos elogios! (vermelha) Beijocas!_

**brendok: **_XDDDDDDDDDDD Sim, infelizmente foi o Sasuke quem fez essa barbaridade. E quanto á eles se agarrarem, eu darei o recado ao Sasuke e... (vendo o moreno mais afastado olhando de cara feia) Bom, acho que ele não gostou muito da idéia, mas, quem sabe mais pra frente, nee? XD!_

**Cerejinhah-Chan: **_Obrigada, e seja muito bem vinda, queridinha! Beijos!_

**Megame Satsuky: **_Esse 'big problema' é o maior que Sasuke e Sakura enfrentaram até agora, como eu disse as outras meninas, torça por eles!_

**Kuchiki Rikara: **_Ahá! Eu também conheço esse sobrenome! (também vê Bleach) Poxa, fiquei curiosa em saber que amiga foi essa que te indicou para o meu humilde fic, desde já agradeço á quem quer que seja! Bom, eu e as meninas trabalhamos para fazer um fic maravilhoso! Sem elas eu garanto que "Olhos" não teria o mesmo resultado. O Naara é um personagem sem igual, que nasceu da necessidade de uma companhia para Sakura que a entendesse (sim, ele a entende) e lhe desse conselhos, a guiasse entende? Mesmo que fosse de um jeito nada convencional... u.u Graças a Deus, eu tenho bastante review's sim! E eu fico cada vez mais feliz em saber que "Olhos" está chegando aos olhos de cada vez mais pessoas! Demorei um pouco, mas, espero que me perdoe por isso! Beijos!_

**Hilana: **_XD! Outra leitora, nossa que cap abençoado! XDDD Bom, você viu no que deu... Veremos o que mais acontecerá daqui pra frente, espere e verá! Beijocas!_

**Ravena Taisho: **_O Naara é sempre direto, mesmo quando não quer ser (o que nunca é o caso). Sim, o Sasuke amoleceu, mas, você viu no que deu, nee? Agora os dois estão com um problema daqueles... Não perca o próximo cap!_

**pietra-chan: **_Nya, obrigada pelo elogio, viu? E aqui está o cap, demorou mas, ele veio!_

**Dinha Uchiha: **_Você se repetiu! XD!_

**Aninha n.n: **_Bom, querida! Eu fico bem contente em saber que te emocionei, o meu objetivo com esta fic é esse mesmo! E quanto ao Naruto... No projeto original da fic ele não estava incluído, mas, "Olhos" é um fic que se modifica, pois, nem Naara estava planejado. Pode ser que o loirinho entre, fique na torcida! _

**Cerejinhah-Chan: **_Outra que se repetiu! XDDD!_

**Misa Misa: **_Oi, minha querida! O problema foi o seguinte, os endereços que me mandou não apareceram aqui no review, e eu fiquei super frustada por que queria participar... u.u Se tiver outra convocação para participar da sua comunidade no orkut, eu ficaria honrada em participar. Qualquer coisa me adicione no msn, meu endereço está no meu profile, ok? Beijos!_

**pietra-chan: **_De novo! E eu te entendo, queridinha! XD!_

**Huki: **_Olha só! Se você ler as notas do primeiro cap, eu digo que este fic foi inspirado também neste filme! "V de Vendetta", é um dos meus filmes favoritos! A máscara surgiu de lá, antes de ver Naruto, este era um fic que já estava nos meus planos! Eu agradeço por ter comentado neste cap, e ficaria bem contente se comentasse nos próximos, viu? Beijocas!_

**Brittykaahl3: **_Nick gay? O.o Não sabia que existiam essas coisas! Bom, o Sasuke não é meu, você sabe... Só um pouquinho agora que eu estou escrevendo este fic, nee? Bom, o Naara é o máximo, e ele sabe disso! E quanto ao 'contato profundo', isso vai demorar um pouco mais... Tenha paciência._

**frozitinha: **_Olá, você de novo! Nossa, você já está ansiosa para o final do fic? O.O' Ainda estamos no cap 9, ele deve ter uns 30 cap's... Pelo menos, é o que eu planejo até agora, mas, "Olhos" é o fic mais ousado meu, então pode ser que aumente ou diminua. Depende dos coment's e das idéias que forem vindo. Beijos!_

**Gabriela.: **_Uma das falas você acertou que seria a do Madara! XD! A outra também seria dele, mas, houveram uns impecílios, enfim. Sim, Sasuke matou os pais da Sakura. Torça por eles, por que daqui pra frente as coisas tendem a ficar bem complicadas. Beijocas!_

**cassey: **_Tudo bem, eu demorei bastante, assumo... u.u'''_

**S2 Lana-chan S2**: _Olá e seja bem vinda á "Olhos", e eu agradeço bastante pelos elogios! É muito bom saber que eu e as meninas estamos indo pelo lado certo! Beijos!_

**mary-chans2: **_XD! A cena mais elogiada foi a de Romeu e Julieta! Fico bem contente que tenha gostado. A melhor fic que já leu? Fico honradíssima, e espero continuar bem cotada no seu gosto, ok? Beijocas!_

**debortegaxb: **_É, eu demorei mesmo! Mas, já acabei com isso por um tempo! Tenha paciência por que devo demorar um pouquinho também na postagem do próximo, ok?_

**XXXXXXX**

**Notas da autora, Yasashiino Yume:**

_Gente, foi um capítulo complicado. Como a Paty disse, eu fiquei super travada com medo da futura reação de vocês. Sei que muitos irão ficar bem frustados e irritados, mas, o fic precisava deste 'conflito'. Vou pegar as palavras da Paty: Este é um fic UA, e eu quero fazê-lo o mais real possível do nosso cotidiano pelo menos, com relação aos sentimentos. Todos erram, e o Sasuke não seria exceção. Assim como a reação da Sakura poderia ser de outra forma, mas, como vocês reagiriam ao saber que a pessoa que confiava matou seus pais?_

_Acho que nenhum pouco confortáveis, certo? Sejam pacientes, este é um fic Sasuke x Sakura, acreditem. Não vou decepcioná-los quanto á isso, ok?_

_Ps: Mas, eu deixo me ameaçarem a vontade, estão no direito de vocês! XDDDDD_

_Beijos para todos, e nos vemos no capítulo 10._

_Ass: Kao-chan/Yume._

**XXXXXXX**

**Prévia do próximo capítulo de "Olhos Vermelhos":**

_"O que está fazendo?"_

_"Vai se arrepender de ter brincado com quem não devia!"_

_"Vou esmagar seu crânio, arrancar seus membros e dar seus miolos aos corvos em menos de cinco minutos."_

_"Onde eu estou?"_

**Capítulo 10: "Insanidade".**

_Eu só queria que isso fosse um pesadelo._


	10. 意識不明 Inconsciência

**Notas da autora:**

_Oi, gente! Eu sei que deveria estar postando o capítulo 10 á séculos. Mas, aconteceram muitos imprevistos no trabalho, e também estava sem inspiração para fazer uma cena de luta decente. Me perdoem por isso. Além disso, minha cabeça estava vidrada no concurso "Sakura no Ai" que participei. Fiquei em terceiro lugar! XD! Além de "Crepúsculo/Twilight", não sair da minha cabeça... u.u''' Prometo postar o capítulo 10 o mais rápido possível, por isso eu peço que tenham paciência, ok? Este é um especial para compensar a não postagem do capítulo 10. Enfim, explicações dadas, boa leitura!_

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens de Naruto não são meus, isto é apenas uma homenagem que ofereço aos autores, leitores e fãs do anime e mangá. Mas, a história é de minha autoria sim, e ninguém tasca! ó.ó

**Obs:** Este fic é UA, e os personagens podem ser OOC com o passar do tempo, ok?

**Casal Protagonista:** Sasuke & Sakura.

**Música sugerida e tema do capítulo de hoje: **Sem música, sinceramente eu misturei tantas ao fazer este cap, que não tem como eu escolher uma em específica. Escolham a música romântica que mais gostem, e curtam. XD!

_Para_**:**_ Mye-chan._

**¤¤ Olhos Vermelhos ¤¤**

**赤い目**

Por: Yasashiino Yume (Kao-chan).

Revisora: Mye-chan.

Consultora oficial do fic:Paty Selenita.

_**A noite tinha chegado, e mal conseguia se mover. Madara não aparecera desde então, e ela agradecia aos céus. Tinha se assustado com a expressão dele na noite anterior, e tudo o que precisava era ficar sozinha. Longe de tudo e de todos... Pelo menos, por enquanto.**_

_**Era tudo tão confuso... Mal podia crer em tudo o que tinha visto... Em todas as fotos, nas lembranças que eram tão desconexas.**_

_**Mais uma vez as lágrimas enfeitavam o rosto de boneca, retraído em cima da cama. Yuki estava do seu lado, aconchegando-se perto de suas mãos; tentando animar a dona.**_

_**Mas nada podia animar Sakura...**_

_**Nada podia minimizar aquele sofrimento, aquele sentimento de abandono. O coração que sangrava por se sentir traída. Ela escondeu o rosto no travesseiro, e alguns segundos depois, olhou para a janela.**_

_**Estava nevando...**_

_**Sua mente mergulhou numa memória de meses anteriores...**_

**Capítulo Especial:**

**意識不明**

**Inconsciência.**

**Sakura observava curiosa a neve que enfeitava os apartamentos, soltando um leve suspiro. **_"É tão mágico."_**, as esmeraldas se voltaram para a companheira de todas as horas, em seu colo.**

"Faltam dois dias para o natal, Yuki."**, informou com um sorriso, e fitou a sala apagada sem vestígios da comemoração que estava por vir. **"Naara, o que acha de comprarmos uma árvore pequena, e um daqueles pisca-piscas natalinos?"**, ela perguntou parecendo animada, sentando no sofá.**

"Está mesmo falando sério, pirralha?"**, resmungou, bem abaixo dela. Logo depois, começou a se arrastar pelo chão mudando de ângulo para vê-la melhor.**

"Claro que estou."**, os olhos piscaram, confusos. **"Algum problema com isso?".

"Todos os problemas..."**, ele pausou. **"Não sei se ficou claro para você, mas, o Uchiha não é muito fã de comemorações."**.**

"Pode ser porque ninguém tentou fazer isso com ele."**, argumentou. **"Quem sabe? No fundo, talvez, ele até goste disso e nunca falou."**, ela abraçou uma das almofadas, pensativa.**

"Bom, a escolha é sua."**, o réptil assentiu, voltando a prestar atenção nos noticiários.**

**Sakura soltou um sorriso aberto, estava louca para que o dia seguinte chegasse logo e assim pudesse fazer uma surpresa para Sasuke. Sentia em seu coração que ele gostaria daquilo, seria uma forma de agradecê-lo por ter lhe salvado tantas vezes.**

**XXXXXXX**

"Já estou cansado deste silêncio."**, passou a mão pelos fios rebeldes. **"Quando voltaremos a ver sangue?"**.**

"Parece que estão pagando um bom dinheiro por uma ovelha desgarrada da ANBU."**, o outro informou, parecendo mais calmo. **"Pelo que tudo indica, ele não cumpriu a missão e, para completar, ainda está defendendo o alvo."**.**

"Isso chega a ser romântico."**, colocou uma das mãos no queixo. **"Com certeza, _ela_ abriu as pernas para ele."**, pausou. **"Vocês sabem de quem se trata?"**.**

"Ouvi rumores de que era de um clã muito famoso de assassinos. Os Uchiha's."**.**

"Que seja..."**, o primeiro voltava a se manifestar com impaciência. **"Não importa de onde ele veio. Violando as regras, ele tem que ser morto."**.**

"A ANBU já enviou mais de quatro equipes de busca, mas, nenhuma voltou com sucesso."**, mais um personagem se fazia presente. Este tinha olhos de um vermelho intenso.** "Parece que fomos selecionados desta vez."**.**

"Até que enfim um pouco de emoção."**.**

**XXXXXXX**

"Sabe que não pode ficar muito afastada de mim, pirralha."**, avisou, escondido dentro da bolsa.**

"Sim, mas, você tem que entender que as pessoas achariam estranho eu andar por aí com uma cobra, não é?"**, as esmeraldas piscavam. O réptil a encarou incerto, a jovem sentiu-se ser empurrada com força para o canto da rua. **"Ai..."**, gemeu.**

"Desculpe!"**, ouviu de uma mulher que seguia seu caminho. As ruas estavam lotadas de gente por todos os lados, ela segurou a bolsa com mais força.**

"Quer mesmo que eu fique afastado de você?"**, insistiu a cobra. Sakura o fitou, mordendo o lábio inferior, e assentiu derrotada. **"Ótimo. Da próxima vez, aprenda a me ouvir."**.**

"Tá bem, você venceu. Não precisa ficar me lembrando disso..."**, murmurou. **"Só fico com pena de Yuki, que teve que ficar em casa sozinha."**.**

"Aquela gata sabe se cuidar, não precisa ficar com você vinte e quatro horas por dia."**, resmungou, com o 'bom humor' de sempre. Sakura soltou um sorriso divertido. **"Não entendi qual é a graça."**.**

"Você, apesar de reclamar do Sasuke-kun, é muito parecido com ele."**, concluiu, inocente.**

"Vamos, antes que eu desista de compactuar com isso."**, Sakura mais uma vez sorriu animada pensando no que presentear Sasuke.**

**XXXXXXX**

**O vento soprou rápido pela janela, e segundos depois sentia seus pés alcançarem o chão com delicadeza. Estava tudo silencioso no recinto, e com uma nova 'hóspede', o silêncio não costumava mais fazer parte daquele lugar. Ele franziu o cenho levemente, desconfiado.**

**Pegou um dos objetos afiados dentro de sua manta e se dirigiu á passos cuidadosos por cada parte do apartamento. Olhos vermelhos ativados, ele esquadrinhava cada sopro ou movimento suspeito. Virou-se para o lado esquerdo com a kunai em mãos, pronto para um ataque certeiro.**

**Os olhos do vulto piscavam sem parar, enquanto se aproximava do manto negro que o cobria. Ele bufou impaciente, chutando o ar para que esta se afastasse; o que não funcionou.**

_"Eu não estou com paciência agora."_**, passou a mão pelos cabelos rebeldes, e logo depois começou a se despir do manto. Logo os orbes vermelhos desapareceram, para dar lugar aos negros. Avistou mais ao longe um papel delicadamente exposto em cima da mesa da sala.**

_Oi, Sasuke-kun._

_Estou deixando esse recadinho, mas, tenho certeza que não vai lê-lo, pois chegarei mais cedo. __Na verdade, __eu...__ nós (o Naara foi comigo), saímos porque eu vi que estavam faltando algumas coisas para o jantar. Prometo que voltaremos logo. Enquanto isso, cuide de Yuki para mim. Sei que ela será uma boa menina, além disso, ela gosta muito de você._

_Bom... Então nos vemos em breve._

_Beijos, Sakura._

**O shinobi respirou fundo, olhando a gata bem perto dos seus pés. Esta o encarava como se esperasse por alguma coisa. Sasuke sabia o que era, mas, simplesmente ignoraria como sempre o fazia. A gata miou e subiu no sofá onde ele acabava de sentar, e mais uma vez o encarava insistindo em mais um miado; agora mais longo. O ninja se irritou.**

_"Afinal, o que você quer?"__**, **_**questionou, mal humorado. Yuki se aproximou mais, deixando que sua cabeça tocasse nas pontas dos dedos dele. Sasuke rodou os olhos, mas, não afastou os dedos. Ele fechou os negros, tentando relaxar.**

**XXXXXXX**

"Bom, acho que terminamos, não é?"**, a jovem comentou, enquanto andava em direção ao metrô.**

"Me lembre de nunca mais acompanhar você á um lugar desses."**, reclamou.**

"Tá bem, estava bastante cheio."**, admitiu. **"Mas, o importante é que o meu objetivo foi concretiza...!"**, olhou para a bolsa, e a cobra já não estava mais lá. **"Naara?"**, chamou.**

"Ande rápido, e não olhe para trás. Você entendeu?"**, os orbes esmeraldas encontraram o réptil perto de suas pernas, e se arrepiou com o tom usado por ele.**

"O que houve?"**, perguntou, com a voz um pouco mais fina que o normal.**

"Apenas faça o que eu estou mandando."**, ela permaneceu parada com as pernas trêmulas. Não estava gostando nada daquilo. **"Agora!"**, ela ofegou, e segurando as bolsas com força, começou a andar mais rápido.**

_"Não..."_**, ela tentava controlar as lágrimas enquanto corria. Não queria ter deixado Naara com o que quer que fosse. Não era certo, não era justo. **_"Por favor, Deus. Proteja ele."_**, rezava em silêncio, e se escondeu atrás das paredes frias. Sabia que se andasse mais um metro podia alcançar a estação de metrô, mas, não conseguia dar mais um passo.**

**XXXXXXX**

"Também protegendo aquela mulher?"**, um dos vultos saiu das sombras, apresentando-se com uma leve reverência. **"Nunca imaginei que você se rebaixaria á tanto, Naara."**.**

"Isso não é da sua conta."**, os olhos fixos além do único que aparecia. **"Por que não deixam de ser covardes, e mostram as suas caras?"**.**

"Quanta impaciência..."**, pausou com um sorriso, e logo mais três apareceram junto de suas máscaras. **"Aprendeu isso com o Uchiha?"**.**

"Onde está Shihiro?"**, os âmbares faiscando.**

"Onde mais?"**, ele gargalhou, e os outros três largaram as máscaras. **"Fazendo companhia á nossa _amiguinha_..."**, o réptil não se agüentou, e no mesmo segundo transformou-se numa cobra gigante.**

"Vocês vão me fazer desenferrujar, desgraçados."**.**

**XXXXXXX**

"Se acalme, Sakura... Se acalme... Ficará tudo bem."**, tentava se convencer, enquanto ainda tinha a respiração ofegante. **"Preciso avisar Sasuke-kun para que ele venha ajudar o Naara."**, fechou os olhos por um segundo, sentindo uma pontada aguda no pescoço. Não tinha tempo para ficar parada! A vida de Naara dependia disso. Com esse pensamento em mente, voltou a correr.**

**A estação de metrô estava vazia, nem mesmo as atendentes se localizavam nos caixas para vender as passagens. Não havia seguranças, passageiros... Nada. Aquilo estava muito estranho, mas, ela não tinha tempo para ficar pensando nisso. Quanto mais tempo demorava, mais Naara podia ficar machucado.**

**Pegou o telefone celular num dos bolsos e começou a discar para o apartamento sem sucesso. **_"Fora de área."_**, passou a mão direita pelos fios rosa claro, mais nervosa. **_"Não pode ser!"_**, desde que se separara do réptil tentava se comunicar com Sasuke, sem consegui-lo.**

**Parecia que algo, ou alguém, queria que ela ficasse isolada.**

**Sakura continuou andando, e desceu as escadas chegando á estação de metrô. Como os guichês, estava tudo vazio. As sobrancelhas franziram, e ela se encolheu. Ela olhava para todos os lados, mas, não havia sinal de ninguém. Estava com medo, porém tinha que se manter forte até que conseguisse a ajuda que Naara precisasse.**

"Alô?"**, chamou, quando ouviu o barulho de algo colidindo com o chão. **"Tem alguém aqui?**, insistiu, escutando o som da própria voz em resposta num eco. **"Eu só estou assustada, só isso... Estou imaginando coisas."**, o barulho de algo caindo no chão se apresentou novamente, agora mais alto. **"Oi?"**, as pernas estavam bambas, e ela começou a andar para onde ouvia o barulho. Agora, pareciam mais fortes, como se algo estivesse sendo jogado; ela segurava o telefone celular com força, e mais uma vez olhou para o visor.**

_Fora de área._

**XXXXXXX**

**Naara encarava os oponentes friamente, estava ofegante. E também em desvantagem. Ao menos tinha descartado um, que se localizava no chão, com partes do corpo espalhados pelo corredor escuro.**

"Você melhorou depois que se juntou com o Uchiha."**, comentou, com a espada em punho.**

"Ele é quem melhorou comigo."**, garantiu, não perdendo a pose. Estava machucado, e seu sangue negro tingia o asfalto. **"Você fez uma barreira."**.**

"Ainda faço parte da ANBU, e não envolvemos pessoas desnecessárias.**", pausou. **"Esqueceu disso?"**.**

"Tsc..."**, resmungou. **"Por que não paramos de tricotar, e acabamos logo com isso?"**, os outros três empunharam a espada.**

**XXXXXXX**

**Uma névoa densa começou a envolver o recinto. Se antes estava assustada, agora não conseguia mais se mexer. Engoliu seco, o metrô estava demorando tanto. Uma das sacolas escorregou dos seus dedos gelados, e ela fitou o piso. Assim que seus dedos encostaram-se à bolsa, ela viu algo deitado no chão á um metro de onde estava.**

"Alguém... aí?"**, ela teve medo da resposta.**

**Não houve som... Suspiro, ruído. Mordeu o lábio inferior, apreensiva, e deu um passo para frente, espremendo os olhos para que pudesse distinguir o que era aquilo. Deu mais um passo, e foi então que conseguiu enxergar. Era um corpo.**

"Deuses..."**, a sacola ficou esquecida no chão. A névoa estava se dissipando aos poucos, e com isso podia focar bem o que estava acontecendo. Havia vários corpos, muito sangue... Com certeza, eram as pessoas que também esperavam pelo metrô.**

**Crianças... Adultos... Idosos... Todos mortos.**

**Sakura fez força para sair dali, mas, as pernas não obedeciam a seus comandos. Os orbes embaçados pelas lágrimas que despencavam sem controle. **_"Vamos!"_**, implorou para que seus membros inferiores correspondessem. **_"Eu quero sair daqui!"_**, piscou, e no segundo seguinte o homem caído ao chão com o rosto desfigurado segurou na sua perna com as mãos sangrando.**

**Ela gritou.**

**XXXXXXX**

**Ele parou os passos que dava para a cozinha quando sentiu um arrepio na espinha. Teve a sensação de que algo estava errado. Os orbes logo se tornaram escarlates, e ele sacou a espada.**

**Yuki se aproximou de Sasuke temendo o pior, parecia que ela podia sentir como ele. Ela se encolheu entre as pernas dele.**

_"Volto logo."_**, anunciou, e sumiu na escuridão.**

**XXXXXXX**

**Com as esmeraldas fechadas, ela só podia ouvir sua própria respiração no silêncio tenebroso. Já não sentia o peso de uma mão em uma de suas pernas, o que a tranqüilizava ao menos um pouco. O telefone ainda estava entre seus dedos trêmulos. **_"Abra os olhos, e ponto."_**, e alguns segundos depois fitava o lugar vazio novamente.**

"Mas... o quê?"**, as palavras ficaram em sua garganta.**

"Tão tola..."**, resmungou, fitando o corpo inconsciente da jovem de longos cabelos rosados no chão, afastada de si. Ela segurava firmemente o telefone celular. Uma humana comum fora fácil de se enganar com um genjutsu¹. **

"Meu deus, uma mocinha desmaiou aqui!"**, anunciou um idoso aproximando-se da garota, tocando levemente no rosto de boneca.**

"Tudo bem, ela está comigo."**, o rapaz de cabelos azuis se fez presente, caminhando a passos lentos como o de uma raposa prestes a atacar sua presa.**

**O segurança do metrô o encarou desconfiado, mas, o rapaz teve no rosto uma expressão apreensiva.**

"Estava procurando por ela..."**, começou, com uma voz levemente alterada. Ajoelhou-se e a aconchegou em seus braços, com cuidado. Mais pessoas se aglomeravam para ver a cena. **"Minha prima tem problemas de saúde, e a perdi por uns momentos enquanto estava no caixa."**, explicou.**

"Vamos levá-la a enfermaria do metrô."**, sugeriu o segurança.**

"Está tudo bem..."**, insistiu, e seus olhos tornaram-se uma espécie de prateado, encarando penetrante o segurança.**

"Entendi."**, a voz lenta, como se estivesse um pouco zonzo. **"Leve-a em segurança."**, murmurou, dando passagem ao rapaz.**

**Prateados fitaram a jovem desacordada por uns instantes, antes de erguê-la em seus braços com firmeza.**

"Sasuke-kun..."**, sussurrou, num pedido mudo de ajuda. Talvez, mesmo em sua inconsciência, ela soubesse que estava em perigo iminente.**

**O homem ignorou a voz fraca de Sakura, e começou a dar passos para frente, passando pelo segurança. Dois segundos depois, ouviu-se o barulho de um tiro. Um sorriso discreto se formou nos lábios finos deste.**

"Meu deus! O segurança se matou!"**, as pessoas mais uma vez se aglomeravam perto do corpo. **"Alguém! Chame a ambulância!"**, o sangue vermelho vivo espalhava-se pelo chão frio.**

**XXXXXXX**

**Amarelos encaravam os dois restantes, não estava mais agüentando o peso do corpo. A respiração ficava á cada momento mais difícil. Será que este era o fim? Não queria sucumbir para aqueles vermes. Sabia que podia ser mais rápido, se não estivesse naquelas condições.**

**O outro estava desacordado, mas, ainda vivo. Apenas um tinha sido eliminado.**

**Precisava do Uchiha.**

"Já está desistindo?"**, o mais exaltado gargalhou com vontade.**

"Adiando sua morte, idiota."**, respondeu. Mas, sabia que as coisas não eram assim. Esperava que a garota estivesse bem, senão tudo aquilo estaria sendo em vão.**

**Se fosse morrer, que fosse com estilo e dando tudo o que tinha.**

**Murmúrios começaram a sair da boca da cobra que os encarava com os âmbares em ódio. Eram palavras incoerentes, como um mantra. Os outros dois o fitavam curiosos, queriam saber até onde aquilo os levaria.**

**Se fosse realmente morrer, levaria todos consigo.**

"Morra de uma vez!"**, um deles começou a correr numa velocidade extraordinária na direção de Naara.**

**Foi quando o escarlate emoldurou o cenário e um barulho de uma espada fora escutado. O homem jazia morto, cortado ao meio. E os olhos vermelhos encaravam os que sobraram de cima do prédio.**

**Em nenhum momento, desde que conhecera o shinobi, o tinha visto com olhos tão frios.**

_"Onde está Sakura?"_**, indagou, retirando a máscara.**

**XXXXXXX**

"Eu não posso ser medrosa agora, Naara precisa de mim."**, se convenceu e olhou para as pernas aliviada ao vê-las responder a seu comando.**

**Calculando que o metrô estava demorando mais que o normal, além daquele lugar ficar por tempo demais vazio, decidiu que deveria encontrar outra maneira de voltar para o apartamento. Começou a subir as escadas com mais rapidez do que gostaria, sem olhar para trás. Algo lhe dizia que deveria seguir em frente.**

**Até que ouviu uma voz...**

"Sakura..."**, parecia que tinha muita intimidade consigo. Os passos estacionaram. **"Sakura... Para onde você está indo?"**, indagou. Apesar de a voz ser conhecida, ela não imaginava quem era o dono daquele timbre. **"Não está me escutando?"**, agora parecia impaciente. A jovem permaneceu no mesmo lugar. **"Agora, ficou surda!"**, aquela foi a gota d' água, e com isso se virou.**

"Olhe aqui..."**, mas as palavras morreram ao fixar seus olhos no dono da voz. Era um menino de mais ou menos dez anos que a encarava com os orbes negros penetrantes. Apesar da pouca idade, ele sabia intimidar. **"Quem é você?"**, murmurou a pergunta, o rosto não era estranho, mas, ela não conseguia saber de quem se tratava.**

"Você bateu com a cabeça de novo, Sakura?"**, e passou as mãos pelos fios negros, rodando os olhos.**

"Não... eu acho."**, respondeu, ainda confusa.**

"Você está sendo mais lerda do que o normal."**, reclamou, e começou a andar em sua direção. Por mais que ela achasse aquilo muito estranho, tudo lhe parecia tão familiar. **"Vamos!"**, ele segurou a sua mão com força, guiando-a. Sakura não teve forças para impedí-lo, ou ela mesma queria ir com ele? Não soube exatamente.**

"Onde está me levando?"**, quis saber ao menos.**

**Os ônix se encontraram com as esmeraldas por segundos, e ele virou o rosto meio emburrado, levemente incomodado. Os dedos se soltaram.**

"Não seja estúpida."**, balbuciou. Sakura ainda o encarava sem entender, e mais uma vez aquele silêncio atraiu os olhos negros.**

**Ele parecia com o... Não... Definitivamente, não.**

"Você me pediu... para ver o lago hoje."**, explicou. **"Esqueceu?"**, passou os dedos pelos fios de ébano.**

"E-eu... eu..."**, as esmeraldas lacrimejaram.**

**Ver o rosto daquele menino estava deixando-a nervosa, e com o coração apertado. Ela sentia... Era como se algo muito importante estivesse impresso naquele momento, e ela não conseguia compreender. O seu corpo levemente começou a ir de encontro ao chão e se sentou abraçando as pernas.**

"Pare de chorar."**, pausou. **"Eu odeio quando você faz isso! Você só sabe chorar o tempo todo!"**, disse, andando de um lado para o outro, e foi então que seus negros mais uma vez colidiram com as esmeraldas chorosas.** **O garoto respirou fundo. **"Su... Sumanai, Sakura.**²**"**, ela mordeu o lábio inferior. **"Você me deixa nervoso quando começa a chorar."**.**

**Ela, com isso, segurou as lágrimas.**

"Eu sinto muito."**, abaixou a cabeça.**

"Está tudo bem..."**, disse de imediato, acariciando levemente os fios, dando uma longa pausa. **_"Eu sempre vou proteger você."_**, agora a voz tinha mudado, era de um homem feito. Era do... Assustada, ela levantou o rosto, mas, não havia mais nada.**

**Estava sozinha novamente.**

**XXXXXXX**

"Está com tanta pressa para saber onde ela está?"**, um outro apareceu, com um meio sorriso no rosto.**

**Sasuke desviou os olhos, estreitando-os. Naara ainda estava ofegante e uma pequena poça de sangue se formava em volta dele.**

"Sasuke-kun..."**, a voz baixa se fez presente, e atraiu a atenção dos negros do shinobi.**

**Sakura estava deitada, perto do muro onde se encontravam os restos do ser que Sasuke e Naara tinham exterminado. A expressão do rosto dela era de sofrimento; mordia o lábio inferior com força, e uma lágrima solitária descia pela bochecha pálida.**

**O sangue do ninja ferveu.**

**Os pés de Sasuke não conseguiram mais se manter no chão, e correu em direção àquele que estava perto da jovem. Olhos vermelhos atiçados, transbordando ódio.**

**Como ele ousava?**

**Arrancaria cada pedaço do corpo dele devagar, para que ele entendesse que não podia provocá-lo. Seus orbes vermelhos desviaram-se por um momento, apenas um segundo; o rosto de Sakura continuava apreensivo, ela apertou as mãos no aparelho celular.**

**A espada em punho; trincou os dentes. O braço de alguém decepado no chão...**

**Não... Aquilo ainda não era suficiente.**

**O homem urrava de dor, mas, o ninja de olhos escuros ignorou. Agora, ele tinha passagem para alcançar a jovem caída no chão, totalmente alheia ao que acontecia a sua volta.**

**Sasuke ficou em silêncio, observando o rosto de Sakura apertando os olhos fechados e com a respiração entrecortada. O ANBU ferido voltou a correr na direção do moreno, insano. A dor o estava fazendo agir sem pensar, apenas queria matá-lo. Ferí-lo de alguma forma, ao menos para que ele sentisse um pouco da dor lancinante que o tomava.**

_"Imbecil."_**, sussurrou, e no momento seguinte o outro braço tinha sido retirado.**

**O grito de agonia ecoou pelo beco escuro.**

**XXXXXXX**

"Sasu... Sasuke-kun?"**, arriscou, mas, não ouviu nada. Será que estava ficando louca? Desde que entrara naquela estação do metrô, nada mais fazia sentido.**

**Pessoas mortas segurando suas pernas... Um garoto que gritava consigo, e mesmo assim, conseguia acalmá-la. Um rosto que não saía de sua mente... Olhos de um ônix impenetrável.**

**E depois... Jurava ter ouvido a voz do...**

**Não, aquilo era sonho. Só isso explicaria tudo o que estava acontecendo.**

**Mas... Ainda tinha em mente que deveria ligar para o Sasuke, ou até mesmo vê-lo para ajudar Naara, porém, nenhuma das tentativas de sair daquela estação funcionavam. Sempre que seus pés encostavam na roleta de saída, ela voltava para as escadas.**

"Eu não quero mais ficar aqui sozinha..."**, murmurou, para si mesma, com os olhos embargados. **"Naara... Sasuke-kun..."**, pausou. **"Eu queria estar com vocês..."**, soluçou, abaixando a cabeça. **"Mas... mas-"**.**

_"Pare de chorar."_**, os verdes levantaram-se no mesmo segundo. **_"Isso me incomoda."_**, ela dessa vez não deixaria que ele fosse embora, e o abraçou forte. Sasuke, porém, não fez nada para impelí-la. Como se seu corpo assentisse com aquela necessidade de proteção que Sakura mostrava.**

**XXXXXXX**

**Sasuke sentiu como se tivesse sido agarrado fortemente por dois braços invisíveis, mas, ignorou a sensação. Não tinha tempo para isso. Alcançou o corpo adormecido de Sakura, colocando-a em seus braços com mais delicadeza do que pretendia**.

**O homem que tinha atingido a jovem com o genjutsu não se conteve e partiu para cima dele, mesmo vendo que este estava com as duas mãos ocupadas.**

"Miserável! Eu não vou ser a vergonha do meu clã!"**.**

_"Dane-se."_**, cuspiu.**

**A cabeça do último ANBU tinha voado longe.**

**Sakura, em sua inconsciência, apertou mais os dedos no tórax do shinobi, aconchegando sua cabeça no peito dele.**

**XXXXXXX**

**O silêncio imperava no local.**

**Na sala, a televisão estava desligada, assim como todos os outros aparelhos eletrônicos. O moreno se encontrava perto da janela, parecendo bastante tranqüilo. **_"Tranqüilo demais"_**, pensava a cobra macho, tentando em vão esconder sua frustração.**

**Naara se arrastava de um lado para outro, e até isso o estava cansando. Definitivamente, as bobagens e trapalhadas de Sakura faziam falta. Será possível que Sasuke não se incomodava com aquele silêncio 'ensurdecedor'?**

"Você não acha estranho a pirralha não ter acordado até agora?"**, indagou. Ao menos, precisava ouvir o som da própria voz.**

_"O que tem de mais nisso?"_**, perguntou, enquanto seus olhos negros continuavam atentos ao movimento do lado de fora.**

"Fazem mais de oito horas que ela não se levanta da cama."**, se arrastou indo para a porta do quarto de Sakura, dando uma olhada de relance. **"Eu não acho que isso seja normal, mesmo sendo para uma preguiçosa como ela é."**, comentou seriamente. **"Acho melhor você ir vê-la."**.**

_"Se você está tão preocupado, por que não vai lá?"_**, passou a mão pelos fios negros, típico gesto que fazia quando se sentia incomodado.**

"Porque eu não tenho mãos como você para verificar, caso ela esteja com febre."**, respondeu; sua feição tranqüila. Agora, era o shinobi quem demonstrava sinais de impaciência, e o encarava com cara de poucos amigos.**

**Naara decidiu ignorar.**

**O réptil começou a se arrastar indo para a janela.**

"Vou caçar."**, avisou e no segundo seguinte desapareceu das vistas do moreno.**

**Sasuke precisava de um incentivo, certo? E aquele era mais do que o suficiente.**

**Na verdade, queria um pouco de emoção naquela casa tão morta; e pior, estava assim porque Sakura apenas dormia. Era patético reconhecer que ela fazia a diferença agora.**

**Bom, ele iria caçar... Mas, bem perto para que visse tudo de camarote.**

**Sasuke, por outro lado, esperou pacientemente até que não sentisse mais resquícios de Naara por perto do apartamento. Era humilhante ter que admitir que também estava levemente 'incomodado' pela ausência da jovem no recinto.**

**No quarto, os negros logo notaram algo errado na expressão dela. O rosto suava, e os olhos - mesmo fechados -, apertavam-se fortemente. Dos lábios vermelhos eram pronunciadas palavras sem sentido, e ela apertou os lençóis de ambos os lados.**

**Não precisava ser um especialista para entender que se tratava de um pesadelo.**

**Aproximou-se da cama desta, sem ao menos perceber. Seus pés conduziam-se sozinhos.**

"Sasuke-kun..."**, a voz baixa abafada pelo travesseiro se fez presente para os ouvidos atentos do shinobi. **"Você vai me esquecer?"**, ébanos se arregalaram, e ele ficou apenas parado onde estava. **"Vai me deixar sozinha?"**, as esmeraldas mesmo fechadas derramavam lágrimas.**

**Por que deveria se importar? Era apenas um pesadelo idiota, e depois, ela jamais se lembraria disso.**

**E talvez, fosse por esse mesmo motivo que ele iria se exceder.**

**Sasuke se aproximou mais do corpo adormecido da jovem, e ela como se entendesse, parou. Deitada de lado, ela esperava inconsciente a resposta do moreno. Os lábios do ninja quase se encostando ao ouvido direito de Sakura; e dois segundos depois, ele pronunciou apenas uma palavra.**

**A voz quase nula, somente para ela.**

**No mesmo momento, um sorriso leve brotou no rosto da jovem; acalmando-se em seguida. E então, Sasuke se afastou, parecendo mais tranqüilo.**

**Mais afastado, Naara se frustrava.**

**Ser uma cobra tinha suas desvantagens e não pôde entender nada do que o shinobi tinha dito.**

"Uchiha impertinente..."**, virou-se e foi embora, dessa vez a caçar.**

**XXXXXXX**

_**Sakura levantou-se da cama sobressaltada, a respiração irregular. Foi apenas um sonho... Uma lembrança de momentos passados. Os verdes desviaram para o lado direito. Yuki não tinha saído dali por um instante sequer.**_

_**A gata assim que viu sua dona despertar, abriu também os olhos azuis, e se aproximou dela. Uma das mãos alcançou os fios rosa, e então olhou para a porta sendo aberta.**_

_"Você dormiu bastante... Estava tendo um bom sonho, minha querida?"__**, a voz ecoou pelo quarto, e ela se encolheu entre os lençóis. O rosto dele se contorceu de desgosto. **__"Não deveria ter medo de mim... Eu estou aqui apenas para te ajudar."__**, ele segurou o queixo dela com uma das mãos.**_

_"Hitsu... Você sabe de alguma coisa que eu não sei?"__**, ela perguntou, com medo de saber a resposta. A voz falhada.**_

_"Acho que não vai querer saber, lindinha."__**, ela afastou o rosto da mão dele.**_

_"Deixe-me ir embora!"__**, os olhos enchiam-se de lágrimas.**_

_**Madara sorriu maquinalmente e virou as costas.**_

_"Você ainda vai perceber que eu sou o melhor para você..."__**, avisou, e puxou o longo cabelo dela, fazendo com que seus rostos quase se colassem; Sakura gemeu baixo de dor. **__"Só espero que isso não seja tarde demais."__**, e a soltou, deixando que o corpo dela caísse na cama.**_

_**Ele saiu á passos largos; Sakura o seguiu e começou a bater na porta com força.**_

_**Cinco minutos sendo ignorada.**_

_**Mas, havia algo que ela não conseguia deletar de sua mente...**_

_"Você vai me esquecer? ...Vai me deixar sozinha?"_

_"Nunca..."_

**Continua...**

**XXXXXXX**

**¹ genjutsu: Técnica ninja que se usa ilusões para confundir uma pessoa.**

**² sumanai: "Desculpe", muito mais formal. Pedi emprestado do Gaara da lindinha Chin! XD!**

**XXXXXXX**

**Notas da revisora, Mye-chan:**

Capítulo especial, em clima de fim de ano (apesar de já estarmos em um ano novo). Aliás, Feliz Ano Novo a todos! Espero que este ano seja abençoado com muitas coisa boas, inclusive mais fics de qualidade como esta aqui, pois nunca é demais, nee? E que a Kao-chan seja abençoada com muita inspiração, para prosseguir com esta maravilhosa fic, e, por que não, mais idéias para novas histórias, não é? ;D

Voltando ao capítulo, acho que estou atando alguns cabos soltos com este capítulo. Dizem que sonhos são mensagens do nosso subconsciente, não é mesmo?

Aliás, estou indignada com esse Madara... Acho que impliquei com ele desde o primeiro momento, talvez por influência do nome. Onde está o Sasuke-kun, que não chega logo para resgatar a sua Sakura-chan? ó.o Sim, eu sou apressada (mas aposto que vocês também estão ansiosos para esse momento chegar, não é?). Enfim, o jeito é esperar. ú.u

Até o próximo capítulo, e bom começo de ano a todos! ;D

Kissus!

**XXXXXXX**

**Notas da consultora, Paty:**

Yo, minna-san!

Já estava com saudades, mas como vocês sabem que eu sou uma mera coadjuvante nessa estória, só dou as caras quando Kao-chan posta :P

Aproveitando a deixa da queridíssima Mye-chan, desejo a vocês leitores (e a equipe que trabalha nesta fic) um feliz ano novo, com bons momentos para todos.

Mas mudando de assunto e indo ao que interessa, eu estou encantada com este capítulo.

Não tenho conseguido participar tão ativamente do projeto "Olhos", já que estou em fase de escravidão no trabalho, mas eu tinha certeza de que Kao-chan escreveria este capítulo divinamente, e eu acertei.

Adorei o comentário sutil de um dos Anbu... "Com certeza, ela abriu as pernas para ele."

Mostra a versatilidade da fic, que pode ser doce, suave e adorável, como também pode ser cruel, sangrenda e insana.

Acredito que nos próximos capítulos vocês verão ainda mais desta segunda parte (só pra deixar vocês com vontade), mas garanto que será incrível.

É isso. Espero poder vê-los em breve, afinal, estou tão ansiosa pelo próximo capítulo quanto vocês, ou até mais, acreditem.

Ah, e espero que perdoem a nós três pelos erros ortográficos que provavelmente acontecerão até que todas nós nos habituemos com as novas regras ortográficas u.u

Beijos a todos!

Ja ne!

**XXXXXXX**

**Respondendo aos review's:**

**Elfen Malfoy:**_ Este cap também demorou uma eternidade. Como o dez estava difícil, eu achei melhor postar algo para agraciá-los um pouco. Sim, você e Yuki tem um dom de perceber as coisas de longe, só que a Sakura é meio (completamente) lenta para essas coisas. E a música, acho que foi você quem me passou sim, sabe... Eu tenho uma memória de formiga! Enfim, espero que tenha gostado, e espero seu review também! XD!_

**Patilion: **_XDDDD Deve estar com raiva, por que demorei uma eternidade e ainda assim nem é o cap 10. Espero que me perdoe por isso. E quanto a prévias... Eu tenho sorte com isso. Beijocas!_

**Ayumi-chan: **_Nya, obrigada por ter se manifestado. Eu gosto quando vocês me dizem o que acham e dão suas opiniões. É muito importante para mim saber o que vocês pensam e o que imaginam. E eu nunca fico brava, pode me ameaçar, vocês estão no direito total disso. E quanto a frase dos 'miolos', só saberá no cap 10, que prometo postar em breve. Tô suando a camisa para isso. Enfim, me perdoa! Beijos!_

**Lepi-chan: **_ahn, oi! XD! Poxa, que legal que achou o cap profundo! Mas, o Madara agora virou alvo do povo, não se preocupe, o sentimento de ódio está ocupando o coração da maioria que lê esta fic. Sim, este cap demorou... E o dez vai demorar um pouquinho mais... Não me mate, sim? x.x_

**frozitinha: **_Bom, ela confiou no Madara por que ele também se aproveitou de um momento delicado que ela tava passando... Nya! Eu queria um Sasuke também... Se você encontrar por aí, me avisa onde compra! Beijocas! XD!_

**Lady Muise: **_Sim, a Sakura está passando por uma barra muito pesada. E quanto ao Sasuke ser mesmo o assassino da família dela, ainda é mistério! Você logo saberá a resposta! Nya, o Naara é emotivo, apesar de não gostar de admitir isso! Sim, o Madara mostrou a cara, mas, ainda há mais o que ver... Aguarde e confie!_

**L. Mayumi-Chan: **_Se o Sasuke conhecia a Sakura quando eles eram novos, eu não posso dizer! XDDD Isso é um dos segredos não revelados de "Olhos". Nossa, muito obrigada pelos elogios, isso me deixa muito contente! Espero não te frustar muito com este cap especial. Enfim, beijos e até a próxima postagem._

**Maria Lua: **_Nya... Você tá com pena de todos! Mas, é uma situação bem complicada em que o casalzinho se meteu... x.x Torça por eles!_

**Natsumi Takashi: **_Nya, obrigada pelos elogios! Espero que tenha gostado deste cap também! Mande review, ok? XD!_

**Marimary-chan:**_ Até eu fico com aperto no coração com algumas cenas difíceis de fazer, o cap 9 foi uma tortura para mim. Sabia que seria um cap muito deprê. Mas, fazer o quê? Eu tinha que escrevê-lo... u.u E sim, a Sakura está passando por um dos momentos mais delicados de sua vida, na verdade, ela só está querendo alguém em que possa confiar, verdadeiramente. Mas, todos os que estão a sua volta, parecem um bando de mentirosos, e isso a deixa muito confusa sobre que passo dar para seguir adiante. E sim, o Madara está na lista negra da maioria (ou todos) leitores de "Olhos", coitado dele se andar sem seguranças agora! XD! E quanto as fotos, sim! Pode deixar que eu deixo um recado nas minhas notas, ok? Beijos!_

**Hell: **_XDDD Nome sugestivo, esse! Mas, enfim! Eu entendi que você gostou do cap, mas, não gostou da demora. Tomara que aconteça o mesmo quando ver este cap especial postado. E gostei da sua empolgação! GO, SASUKE, GO! XD! Obrigada mesmo pelos elogios._

**mary-chans2: **_Verdade, a vida é sempre uma montanha russa. Nya, e o Sasuke tem seus momentos "kawais", apesar de ele ficar meio incomodado com isso! E sim, o Sasuke não pretende deixar barato com o Madara! Até a próxima!_

**Sakura Hyori: **_Sim, sim! A música do cap 9 foi bem especial! XD! Ainda bem que você não ficou frustada, graças a Deus a maioria do povo que leu teve a mesma reação que você. "Já esperavam". Nya, que bom que você gosta do meu fic! Eu me esforço muito para 'tocar' o coração de vocês. XD! Sim, eu só escrevo ouvindo músicas, é um vício. Ps: Tenho essa música de Escaflowne! Até vi o anime! Beijos!_

**Luu-chan: **_Poxa querida, valeu mesmo pela força! Não sabe como me conforta ver essas palavras escritas, me deixam bem mais á vontade! Mas, com certeza a minha intenção é postar o mais rápido possível, com a mesma qualidade, lógico. Sim, o Sasuke realmente dispensa comentários, mas, eu sou suspeita a falar, nee? XD! Nya, que lindo que você chorou! Não me entenda mal, mas, se você se envolveu tanto com o cap, significa que eu estou indo no caminho certo. E quanto a menina com o Sasuke... Hum, é segredo de estado! XD! E o Madara... Hum... Deixe que o Sasuke resolve isso! Beijocas!_

**S2 Lana-chan S2: **_Também agradeço pelo incentivo, lindinha! Não sabe como isso me conforta! XD! Sim, se tudo fosse as mil maravilhas, não teria graça! E eu gosto de conflitos, acho que assim os personagens se tornam mais 'humanos'. Enfim, me desculpa pela demora, e esse nem foi o cap 10, mas, espero que goste, senão pode me dar um puxão de orelha na review! Beijos, e até a próxima!_

**Yukitachi: **_Olá, linda! XDDDD Vendedora de lenços foi ótima! Saiba que eu fico bem contente de saber que estou mexendo com o seu emocional! Isso indica que eu estou indo pelo 'lado certo'. Verdade, o Madara é mesmo impossível, mas, tinha que haver um 'vilão' mais ou menos da 'altura' de Sasuke, nee? Ah! Vampire Knight está sendo meu novo vício junto com "Twilight"! Adoro vampiros, eles sabem ser sedutores. Sim, eu sei do Kaname e da Yuki. Detestei. Sou mais a Yuuki com o Zero... u.u E o Aidou, ele finge que é besta, mas, de besta ele não tem nada... x.x Enfim, adorei seu review, pode exagerar quantas vezes forem necessárias, adoro coment's grandes! Beijos!_

**Lady-Dak99: **_Sim, sim, lindona Dak! A Sakura do meu fic sofre demais, e eu tenha a mania de sempre fazer com que as 'mocinhas' dos meus fic's sofram! Fazer o quê? Isso é um vício! XD! Nya, eu quis que as lembranças fossem confusas, mas, com o tempo, elas vão se clareando, você verá. E pode deixar, darei o recado a Paty! Beijinhos, e até a próxima!_

**taliane: **_XD! Me desculpa a decepção, mas, não foi bem "Insanidade" que saiu. Nas minhas notas, eu explico tudo. Mas, eu quero deixar bem claro que adorei seu review! Pequeno mas, objetivo! As coisas tendem a se complicar, mas, torça por eles, como eu estou torçendo daqui, viu? Beijos!_

**Mai Amekan: **_Nya... Fazer o quê se o Madara 'gosta' da Sakura? Olha, eu demorei para postar o cap, e nem foi o 10. Por favor, não me mate! x.x Preciso terminar o fic. Enfim, eu dei uma trégua, e teve cenas de Sakura e Sasuke, espero que isso compense! Beijocas! XD!_

**Yuuki no Hana: **_Nossa, você foi rápida em ler meu fic! O.O Eu também já fiz 'maratonas' de fic, sempre adoro! XD! Agora eu estou com pouco tempo para isso, enfim. Sim, como eu disse lá em cima, os personagens são OCC, a Sakura foi o pleno exemplo disso. Ela é muito delicada, e sensível (chorona), mas, eu acredito que os 'opostos' se atraem, e por isso o meu Sasuke teve que ser mega frio, mas, ele está derretendo aos poucos. É só dar tempo ao tempo! XD! E caramba, muito obrigada mesmo pelos elogios, assim eu fico sem graça! A comunidade do Naara faz muito sucesso! Ele é uma figura e merecia essa homenagem! XD! Beijos!_

**Jessy Uchiha Haruno: **_Você também foi o recorde em ler a minha fic! O.O Como eu disse pra Yuuki, eu também fazia 'maratonas' de fic's. Eu sei bem como é 'se empolgar' e não conseguir parar! Poxa, muito obrigada mesmo pelos elogios, fico muito feliz com isso! Espero que continue acompanhando a história bem de perto! Até a próxima, linda!_

**luciaalmeida: **_Meu deus, não precisa se desculpar por isso, menina! O.O' (bem sem graça) Nya! Eu adorei seu review, super espontâneo! Fico feliz que minha fic tenha lhe deixado tão animada! Espero que continue gostando, e comente, adoro saber o que o povo está pensando! Volte sempre, viu?_

**carol almeida - tia ero-chan: **_Ok, querida! Eu sei bem o que é tempo corrido! XD! Mas, muito obrigada mesmo pelo review, o que importa mesmo é o comentário, não o tamanho dele! Sim, o cap 9 foi bem triste, e prepare os lenços, pois, mais situações tensas estão para vir! Aguarde e torça! Beijocas!_

**Vampiric Lilium: **_Nya, minha flor! Sim, você é bem observadora! A música é tudo para mim, e você sabe disso por que eu vivo te pertubando no msn! XD! Sim, eu adoro tragédias! E dramas, nem se fala! O Sasuke, lógico, sempre protegerá Sakura, o problema todo será: Ela quer se protegida pelo Sasuke? Hum, pergunta difícil, mas, em seu coração, eu sei que você sabe a resposta. Tem muita coisa ainda escondida na história... Mas, tudo será revelado em pequenas doses, como no cap de hoje. Sei que você é esperta e percebeu muita coisa. Enfim, obrigada pelo coment, linda! E nos vemos na próxima postagem, ou no msn mesmo! (como sempre) Beijos!_

**Yuuki Hime: **_x.x Eu sei que o cap 9 foi um cap muito difícil. Adorei isso que você fez! Colocar as frases que mais gostou e comentar! Sempre que quiser, faça isso! E bom, com relação á essa frase: "Vou esmagar seu crânio, arrancar seus membros e dar os miolos aos corvos em menos de cinco minutos.". Sim, ela é impactante, mas, só na próxima postagem você saberá quem é! XD! Tenha paciência, o cap 10 já está em andamento, aguarde e confie! Beijos!_

**Carol: **_XD! Eu demorei... Mas, me perdoe, sim? u.u Obrigada pelos elogios, lindinha!_

**Uchiha_cerejinha: **_Nya!!! Obrigada mesmo pela força! Eu demorei,mas, eu garanto que tenho bons motivos! Veja as notas! Beijocas!_

**Uchiha Lily.:**_ XD! É incrível quantas pessoas mandaram o Madara soltar a Sakura que ela era do Sasuke! XDDDD Sim, sim... Eu garanto que darei o recado ao Madara. Obrigada pelos elogios, viu? E com relação á Sakura, bom, ela está bem confusa sobre o que fazer. Tenha paciência com ela.. XD! Enfim, torça pelo casal! E te espero no próximo review!_

**Carol:**_ Outra, ou será que é a mesma? o.o' Não morra, por favor! Tome maracujá, e vai dar tudo certo! Eu sou boazinha, acredite! Apesar de gostar de uma boa intriga! Enfim, espero que continue acompanhando, e antes de ler o cap 10, um aviso. Tome maracujá, ok? Beijos!_

**Dinha Uchiha:**_ Nya, obrigada mesmo por indicar a fic! Isso me deixa bem feliz! Quero que "Olhos" alcance muitos leitores. Bom, muitos estão na torcida pelo casal! Fique mesmo assim! Vou esperar pelo seu review, e mais uma vez, obrigada por seu coment e seus elogios! Beijos!_

**Kaemily:**_ XDDDD Tô postando, e com certeza minha intenção não é de matar ninguém! Beijocas!_

**Lenita Hino: **_Nossa! Você foi a única que pensou nisso! Que mente mais kawai! Eu sou meio má de vez em quando, mas, você me deu uma idéia para cap's futuros! XD! Sim, a Sakura ficou bem abalada de saber de toda a verdade, pelo menos um pouco da verdade. (tampando a boca para não dar com a língua nos dentes) Mas, enfim... A menininha do Sasuke, isso eu não posso dizer. Mas, vocês saberão no tempo certo. E o Madara é implicante, horrível e frio. Tinha que haver um 'vilão' mesmo que ele não seja um 'vilão' em potencial. "Olhos" só está começando a 'esquentar'. E quanto ao romance, o que eu posso fazer por enquanto você está vendo nas postagens. Tenha paciência, eu estou trabalhando em cenas kawais, não se preocupe! Obrigada por seu review e te espero no próximo cap! Beijos!_

**Fer-chan: **_Obrigada mesmo pelos elogios! E sim, você está indo pelo lado certo. A Sakura está bem ferida com os acontecimentos, é torcer e ver o que será de agora em diante. Sasuke apesar de frio, ele se importa com ela. O importante é que ela consiga entender isso. Mas, como, se tudo na cabeça dela está embaralhado? Enfim, torça daí, que eu torço daqui! Beijocas!_

**Carol: **_XDDDD Agora, eu acredito que seja a mesma! Menina, três review's! Tá ansiosa mesmo! O.o Fica calma, vou postar! XD!_

**:**_ Nya, tá chorando? ç.ç Olha, eu sei que você pode até não entender, mas, eu fico feliz por que você está chorando. Isso significa que minha escrita está alcançando o seu coração, e era esse o meu objetivo. Nya! Que bom! Você favoritou minha fic! Isso é maravilhoso! E quanto aos person's, espere e verá! XDDDD Beijinhos e mais uma vez, obrigada!_

**Mih-chan:**_ XD! Nya, eu sempre demoro, querendo ou não. Mas, tentarei fazer o possível para não demorar demais, ok? Obrigada pelo elogio, e por seu comentário! Beijinhos!_

**hanabi:**_ XD! Eu demorei mesmo, mas, aqui está! Enjoy!_

**kiraS2yuuri: **_XDDDD Por favor, não morra! x.x Eu já disse pra outra menina, e vou repetir, tome maracujá antes de ler "Olhos", pelos deuses! Obrigada pelos elogios, querida! Ps: Sim, o Sasuke é mega atraente daquele jeito que finje em não se importar com nada._

**Dinha Uchiha:**_ Você se repetiu! Beijos!_

**Mariana Lima:**_ Poxa vida, que privilégio! Obrigada mesmo por ter "Olhos" em tão alta estima! Isso me deixa lisonjeada! Espero que continue entre suas favoritas ao ler este cap! Beijos e mais uma vez, obrigada mesmo!_

**uchiha haruno keiko: **_O.O Meu deus, isso que é vontade de matar o Madara. Sim, eu também concordo. Apesar de gostar da Sakura também com outros person's masculinos do anime(em fanfic's que fique bem claro), eu acho que ela realmente foi feita pro !_

**maay:**_XD! Continuada, espero que tenha gostado do cap!_

**Line-chan: **_Bem vinda, nova leitora! XD! Obrigada mesmo pela força, querida! Espero que este cap tenha sido do seu agrado também! Desculpa a demora, mas, é que tive vários impecílios! (vide notas) Enfim, te espero no próximo cap! Beijos e obrigada mesmo pelo seu review!_

**Hyuuga Florine: **_XDDDD Eu sei bem como é ficar sem pc! Eu fiquei mais de um ano sem um, e te digo, não desejo nem pro meu pior inimigo! XDDD Bom, eu demorei, admito. Espero que ainda esteja na casa do seu pai para poder ler "Olhos". Beijos, e se cuide!_

**Yakumo-san ou Yuki-san: **_Olá! Adorei o tema para a nova comunidade! Acredite, ninguém gostou do Madara ficar fazendo tudo aquilo com a Sakura, ele foi mal... u.ú Obrigada pelos elogios, querida! E te espero no próximo cap! Beijocas!_

**Kaemily:**_ Acho que você se repetiu também! Postado!_

**Kane:**_ Aqui, aqui! O cap tá aqui!_

**laine:**_Sim, sim! Eu te entendo! Mas, está aqui! Aproveite o cap! XD!_

**Ps: Gente, mais uma vez, obrigada pelos review's! Estamos chegando aos 300! Me ajudem a aumentar o número, ok? Obrigada, de coração! A opinião de vocês é extremamente importante para mim! Nunca pensem que seu comentário é pequeno ou bobo demais; vocês podem me dar uma idéia e fazer uma reviravolta na fic. Estou aqui á disposição de vocês, ok?**

**Ps2: Quem quiser, entre na comunidade do Naara. Estou fazendo enquetes para saber a opinião de vocês com o rumo de "Olhos". O endereço está no meu profile. Passem lá.**

**Ps3: Também quem quiser me adicionar no orkut/msn, meus endereços no profile também. Adoro conhecer gente nova e garanto alguns conteúdos exclusivos da fic. XD!**

**Ps4: Ok, esse é o último 'ps'. Gente, quem tiver habilidade para desenhar, eu estou procurando desesperadamente alguém para fazer a capa do fic "Olhos Vermelhos". Se você conhece alguém que desenha, ou mesmo você tenha esse dom, por favor me adicione no msn. Eu estou louca por isso faz tempo! Conto com a colaboração de vocês, desde já, agradeço!**

**XXXXXXX**

**Notas finais da autora:**

_Bom, deu para perceber de longe que este não foi o capítulo 10, mas, como eu disse nas notas acima, eu estava cheia de trabalho, cansada, e sem cabeça para fazer as cenas de ação que gostaria, por isso adiei e para compensar, postei um capítulo especial. E também não foi só o trabalho, tenho que admitir. _

_Participei de um concurso, o "Sakura no Ai", com a intenção de conquistar a capa pro meu fic, "Olhos Vermelhos" com o quarto lugar, mas, acabei pegando o terceiro! XD! Claro, eu gostei da classificação, mas, precisava da capa... XD! E também teve a febre do momento: "Crepúsculo/Twilight". Também viciei na série, tenho os livros, e minha cabeça estava no Edward... u.u Enfim.. Espero que me perdoem por isso..._

_Falando deste cap... Ele como eu disse, era 'especial' por vários motivos. Queria fazer algo para o natal, mas, infelizmente tive muitas coisas a fazer, e acabou atrasando tudo. Espero que vocês entendam que mesmo sendo um cap aleatório, ele é importante. Atentem aos detalhes, ok? XD! (percebendo que está dando dicas demais) Ok, alguém puxe minha orelha! XD!_

_Gente, eu sei mesmo que vocês estão ansiosos pelo fic. Vários motivos me fazem crer nisso. Muitos leitores me adicionaram no msn, e eles me cobram, sério! Eu fico apreensiva, mas, eu não irei postar 'qualquer coisa' apenas para me livrar do cap. No que depender de mim, continuarei postando com o mesmo afinco com que eu postei os outros cap's. Pode demorar, ou não. Depende da minha disponibilidade e imaginação. Por isso eu peço que por favor, tenham paciência comigo. Eu sei que é difícil, mas, antes de ser escritora, eu também leio! E eu sei como vocês se sentem! x.x Juro que farei o meu melhor para postar com a mesma qualidade num período de tempo mais curto._

_Ps: Em março ficarei de férias do serviço, portanto, terei mais tempo e paz para escrever! XD!_

_Antes que eu esqueça, feliz ano novo atrasado para todos! Aproveitando a deixa das meninas lá em cima! Muitas felicidades, alegria e amor para todos!_

_(vendo o tamanho da notas) Ok, para que isso não vire uma bíblia, eu vou terminando por aqui! Obrigada mais uma vez pelas review's, eu não sou nada sem elas! E para todos que sempre me ouvem e ajudam via msn, com músicas e afins! Obrigada de coração! Nos vemos no cap 10!_

_Kao-chan/Yume._


	11. 精神病 Insanidade

**Notas da autora:**

_Demorei mesmo, e não adianta eu vir com mais desculpas! Enfim! Aproveitem a leitura! _

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens de Naruto não são meus, isto é apenas uma homenagem que ofereço aos autores, leitores e fãs do anime e mangá. Mas, a história é de minha autoria sim, e ninguém tasca! ó.ó

**Obs:** Este fic é UA, e os personagens podem ser OCC com o passar do tempo, ok?

**Casal Protagonista:** Sasuke & Sakura.

**Música sugerida e tema do cap de hoje: **_"Angels"_, da banda "Within Temptation", tem tudo a ver com os sentimentos de Sakura neste capítulo. Se não tiver, baixe. Ou me peça que eu tenho! XD!

_Para_**:**_ Mye-chan._

**¤¤ Olhos Vermelhos ¤¤**

**赤い目**

Por: Yasashiino Yume (Kao-chan).

Revisora: Mye-chan. **(Neste cap excepcionalmente, Paty Selenita)**

Consultora oficial do fic:Paty Selenita.

"Não! Me larga!"**, negou com a cabeça, puxando os braços com a força que possuía, mas de nada adiantou.**

"Já disse que não precisa ficar nervosa. Eu estou aqui para te proteger de todo o mal.".** Ela se negou novamente e puxou com mais força.**

"Você tá me assustando!"**, gemeu ao ver que ele a apertou mais para si.**

"Não me diga!"**, pausou, a fitando. Os olhos transformando-se em algo que ela não soube decifrar.**

"Tá me machucando!"**, ela insistiu, puxando a mão.**

**O homem sorriu e a jovem, com a respiração alterada, tentava sem sucesso se acalmar. Madara ao contrário, parecia tranqüilo, mesmo vendo a feição nervosa da garota. Os azuis dele desviaram-se para a porta do quarto, percebendo algo diferente.**

"Mestre, nosso tempo está acabando."**, ouviu a voz de um ser perto da porta. A sensação de que algo muito ruim estava para acontecer aumentava gradativamente dentro do coração dela.**

"Saia daqui!"**, rosnou, ainda segurando firme Sakura pelo braço, vendo o vulto se distanciar sem protestos. **"Minha querida..."**, o rosto dele voltou a se tornar tranqüilo, como estivera em momentos anteriores. **"Não fique nervosa, eu nunca quis te assustar.".** A respiração da jovem continuava ofegante, tinha medo do que ele fosse fazer consigo.**

"Então me solta..."**, ela pediu, com uma voz trêmula.**

"Não posso."**, respondeu, segurando firmemente o queixo dela com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra a aproximava mais de si. Os olhos dela lacrimejaram e ele continuou a trazê-la junto a si.** "Não enquanto você não confiar em mim..."**, pausou. **"Totalmente."**, sussurrou no ouvido dela. Sakura sentiu náuseas.**

"Eu... eu não..."**, estava terrivelmente assustada.**

"Está me decepcionando, minha flor.".** Os esmeraldas se apertaram em desgosto; estava a ponto de gritar. **"Mas eu entendo que você está um pouco confusa, por isso te darei um tempo para pensar."**, ele pausou, ainda mantendo-a bem perto de si. **"Com certeza não vai querer voltar para quem te magoou tanto, não é mesmo?"** Dizendo isto, a deixou no quarto trancando a porta.**

**Sakura sentiu as pernas a traírem, deixando que seu corpo desabasse no chão com um golpe surdo. Os olhos que tentavam se controlar, agora despejavam as lágrimas sem nenhum pudor. Sasuke matara sua família. E Madara provara-se ser uma pessoa completamente diferente do que conhecera. Amendontrador.**

_'Mestre, nosso tempo está acabando.'_

**Estas foram as palavras proferidas pelo rapaz minutos antes. Ela notou que Madara mudou, mesmo que quase imperceptivelmente, a expressão do rosto. Com o pouco de força que conseguiu juntar nas pernas, ela se levantou e colocou um dos ouvidos na porta, sendo seguida de perto por Yuki.**

"E o que você está esperando?", **indagou, feroz. **"Mate-os e não quero rastros."** Sakura sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida ao reconhecer a voz forte de Madara. Será que ele falava de Sasuke e Naara? Mas se estivesse falando, o que ela tinha a ver com isso? Por que, mesmo depois de tudo ela se afligia com o que podia acontecer com eles?**

**Não, não podia se importar! No fim, foram **_eles _**que lhe tiraram tudo!**

**Ficou por mais algum tempo perto da porta, mas agora não ouvia mais ruídos. Desistiu de ficar ali e foi até a janela. Estavam há mais de dez andares do chão, e ela sabia que do lado direito estava o apartamento que passou a maior parte do tempo nos últimos meses. Tocou a parede fria com as pontas dos dedos.**

"O que faremos, Yuki?"** A gata respondeu com um miado baixo, parecendo compartilhar da mesma dor que a dona. Sakura pegou a felina nos braços e olhou pela janela. Seu coração mais dividido do que nunca. O que escolher?**

**XXXXXXX**

"Eu não consigo entender... A pirralha não pode ter ido muito longe.", **resmungou, com os âmbares atentos á qualquer vestígio. **"Fomos em todos os lugares onde ela podia ter ido." **O moreno ficava em silêncio; a capa negra ocultava a expressão sombria de seu rosto.**

**As mãos permaneciam fechadas em punho. Logo o cheiro predominante do sangue encheu o olfato da cobra macho. Curioso, Naara voltou-se para Sasuke. Era claro que o ninja estava aflito, mas ele era orgulhoso demais para admitir qualquer sentimento.**

"Ela é só uma garotinha assustada e magoada agora, Uchiha."**, tentou tranquilizá-lo. **"Se ela pudesse, correria pros braços da mãe."**, pausou, pensativo. **"O que não é o caso agora, já que ela não tem mais nenhuma..." **O réptil viu o shinobi enrijecer debaixo do manto negro, e depois de segundos desaparecer a passos velozes. **"Que droga Uchiha, ao menos me diga onde vai!"**, protestou, já vendo o vulto dele bem longe dali.**

**Capítulo 10:**

**精神病**

**Insanidade.**

"Acho que você já está enrolando demais com essa garota aqui. Deveríamos matá-la e ponto final."**, resmungou colocando a cabeça apoiada em mãos.**

"Você não decide nada aqui."**, respondeu o outro, parecendo ponderar. **"Parece que _ele_ se apegou demais á essa garota."**.**

"Se ele quer uma mulher, que procure uma vagabunda qualquer."**, os olhos se tornaram luxuriosos. **"Ou que ele faça dela á sua _vagabundinha_ e..."**, sentiu ser atingido por um golpe forte no rosto. Os orbes furiosos voltaram-se para quem tinha lhe atingido, mas logo sua expressão mudou quando reconheceu quem estava na sua frente, de braços cruzados. Engoliu seco, abaixando a cabeça.**

"Senhor, já sinto a presença _dele_ mais perto do que antes."**, ouviram a voz de uma mulher a poucos passos dali, mesmo que ela não denunciasse sua presença. **"Devemos sair daqui o quanto antes."**, o vento soprou forte no recinto, levando a voz para longe.**

"Eu decido quando vamos sair daqui."**, rosnou num tom perigoso.**

**XXXXXXX**

**Sakura já estava cansada de ficar ali sem fazer nada. Era lógico que Madara não queria ajudá-la, e ela não sabia o por que, mas sentia que deveria sair dali o quanto antes.**

_"O nosso tempo está acabando."_

**Aquela frase não saía de sua cabeça, e com ela, muitos significados vinham em sua mente. Mas apenas um vinha com mais força. Talvez, fosse mesmo verdade que Sasuke estivesse vindo. Mas por que ele faria isso? Será que a vontade dele de matá-la era tão forte que não deixaria qualquer outro fazer isso?**

**Deuses, se fosse realmente isso... **_Ele _**era um monstro!**

**Mas aquilo não poderia surpreendê-la. Este era o único motivo que Sakura enxergava para que Sasuke pudesse mesmo pensar em resgatá-la: para que o shinobi fizesse o serviço com as próprias mãos. A única coisa que não entendia era por que tantos queriam que estivesse morta. E por que Sasuke hesitou em matá-la naquela noite? Haviam tantas perguntas, mas a única resposta que lhe restava era o silêncio, acompanhado do medo.**

**Olhou para Yuki abaixo, a seus pés, e depois aproximou-se ainda mais da janela. Não podia ficar ali e esperar sua morte chegar. Se negava a morrer sem fazer nada a respeito. Se Sakura tinha mesmo sobrevivido àquela noite e as outras, deve ser por que não era mesmo sua hora de morrer, e talvez, nem aquela noite também o fosse.**

"Yuki, vem, vamos sair daqui."**, decidiu. Chegou perto da porta do seu quarto, estava trancada como sempre. Aguçou o ouvido o máximo que pôde e não escutou nada suspeito. **_"Preciso ser rápida!"_**, pensou puxando os lençóis da cama, e amarrando-os entre si. A altura era grande, mas isso não ia mais afugentá-la. Ela não queria morrer.**

**Ela fez uma grande 'corda' com os amarrados, e fitou embaixo. Nenhum sinal de pessoas que poderiam ser suspeitas. Ela soltou a corda improvisada, e amarrou na cama. Olhando mais uma vez para baixo, percebeu que era uma altura assustadora, mas tinha que tentar. Respirou fundo, criando coragem, e segurou Yuki com um dos braços.**

_'Deuses, me ajudem.'__**,**_** a gata chiou quando foi apertada com mais força por Sakura.**

"Desculpe, Yuki."**, falou baixo. **"Você não pode fazer barulho, temos que sair daqui, entende?"**, a jovem questionou, e a gata parecia compreender a aflição da dona.**

**Só precisava chegar até a escada de incêndio, e tudo acabaria bem.**

**O vento soprou mais forte, fazendo com que a corda balançasse com força no ar. Sakura suprimiu um grito de pavor mordendo o lábio inferior e olhou para baixo. Não foi bom ela ter feito, pois, uma vertigem lhe abateu. A respiração da jovem ficou ofegante; se caísse dali, não teria nenhuma chance. **_'Mas eu não posso desistir sem lutar!'_**, nem mesmo sabia de onde obtivera aquela coragem. São nos momentos mais críticos em que tiramos toda a nossa força, e era nisso que Sakura acreditava no momento. E por isso, continuaria tentando, mesmo que aquilo fosse o atestado de sua morte.**

_A criança passava a mão pelos curtos fios enquanto chegava perto do riacho. Era lindo! Adorava passar as tardes naquele lugar. Seus olhos voltaram-se para o casal atrás de si, e sorriu. Um sorriso verdadeiro, sem preocupações. Porém, ela não conseguia ver os rostos deles. E isso não a aborreceu, por que sabia que os conhecia._

_Logo as pernas chegaram às águas límpidas, e levemente geladas do riacho. Se deliciou, e também molhou as mãos para que se acostumasse aos poucos com a temperatura da água. E os olhos claros se depararam com um garoto mais ao longe e sozinho. Curiosa, piscou os orbes. Onde estariam os pais dele?_

_Fitou os próprios pais mais ao longe, e com um assentimento deles, pôs a se aproximar do menino. A cada passo que dava, mais percebia suas feições, e apesar de muito novo, o rosto dele era concentrado e sério._

_"O que está fazendo sozinho aí?", por fim chegou perto o bastante para que ele ouvisse sua voz, mas, o garoto a ignorou. Parecia muito focado no que fazia. A menina, porém, não se deu por satisfeita. "Hei! Não me escutou? Eu estou falando com você!", a voz mais alta do que o normal._

_"Não está vendo que eu estou ocupado, garota?", continuou de costas para ela. "Por que não vai brincar de boneca longe de mim?", respondeu, malcriado. Ele não tinha tempo para ser educado com ninguém._

_"Ahn...", olhou para o chão por alguns instantes, em silêncio. "Eu só queria saber por que você 'tava sozinho. Não queria te irritar...", explicou, numa voz baixa._

_Por algum motivo, aquilo fez com que o garoto sério de momentos anteriores a fitasse discretamente, como se fizesse pouco caso disso. A menina, ainda de cabeça baixa, virou-se de costas e deu dois passos para frente, se afastando dele._

_"Você desiste cedo demais das coisas, não é garota?", os olhos claros da menina, arregalaram-se e ela sorriu._

_Tinha conseguido seu primeiro amigo._

**XXXXXXX**

"Ainda não consegui entender o que você quis fazer aqui, Uchiha!", **resmungou a cobra, começando a perder a paciência. **"Não temos tempo a perder! Você sabe muito bem que foi a ANBU qu-"**.**

_"Já chega, Naara."_**, interrompeu o moreno, passando a mão nervosamente pelos fios de ébano. **_"Tenho certeza que ela esteve aqui."_**, concluiu.**

**O réptil aguçou seus sentidos por uns momentos, abstendo-se do comentário inútil. Sim, ele estava certo.**

**Sasuke segundos depois olhou firmemente para as fotos representadas nas lápides. Se fechasse os olhos, sabia que poderia enxergar Sakura ali horas antes. Apertou mais uma vez os punhos, frustado. Tinha chegado tarde demais.**

_"Eu já sei onde ela está."_**, os orbes tingindo-se de vermelho sangue.**

**A frustração misturando-se com a impotência.**

**XXXXXXX**

**Sakura mal acreditava que já tinha se afastado uma quadra do prédio; a respiração ainda ofegante. Yuki estava em seus braços, e a fitou por um segundo. Tinha que sair dali de perto o mais rápido possível. Depois de andar dois quarteirões, Sakura piscou os esmeraldas por um segundo, ainda com a respiração difícil pelas pernas que não paravam de correr. Parecia estar andando em círculos.**

**O coração acelerou no peito mais uma vez, quando fitou um pouco mais ao longe, a fachada da lanchonete. Sim, ela já tinha passado por ali. Afinal, o que estava acontecendo? Por que andava em círculos, se a única coisa que fazia era seguir em frente sem parar? Aquilo não tinha sentido algum.**

_Sparking angel, I believed..._

_You were my saviour, in my time of need._

_Blinded by faith, I couldn't hear..._

_All the whispers, the warnings so clear._

_Anjo cintilante, eu acreditei..._

_Que você era meu salvador, quando eu mais precisava._

_Cegada pela fé, eu não consegui ouvir..._

_Todos os sussurros, os avisos tão claros.¹_

**Até que seus olhos voltaram a ficar como pratos. Um vulto envolto numa manta negra dava pequenos passos entre a penumbra em sua direção. Sakura, receosa, deu três passos para trás. O vulto usava uma máscara, a mesma máscara cujo dono ela conhecia perfeitamente. Sentiu um arrepio na espinha e segurou Yuki mais firme nos braços.**

"Me deixe em paz!"**, gritou o mais alto que seus pulmões podiam, mas a voz saiu trêmula. Apenas ao ver sua sombra, se sentia completamente indefesa. Em pensar que confiara nele. Como pôde ter sido tão cega? **"Se afaste!"**, deu mais dois passos para trás, mas, ele não recuava, apenas continuava andando em passos firmes em sua direção.**

"Por que está tão assustada?"**, a voz se fez presente naquela penumbra, que parecia engolfá-la mais a cada segundo.**

_You took my heart!_

_Deceived me right from the start._

_You showed me dreams, I wished they would turn into real._

_You broke your promisse and made me realize..._

_It was all just a lie!_

_Could have been forever, now we have reached the end!_

_Você levou meu coração!_

_Me enganou, desde o começo mostrou os meus sonhos._

_E eu desejei, que eles se tornassem realidade._

_Quebrou a promessa, e me fez perceber..._

_Que tudo era mentira!_

_Poderia ter sido para sempre, agora chegamos no fim!¹_

**Sakura sentiu a parede atrás de si, e estremeceu. Virou-se para as lojas, mas elas estavam todas fechadas. Como isso podia acontecer, se a um minuto atrás estavam todas abertas? Se afastou e começou a correr para longe dele, desta vez não ficaria esperando até que ele a matasse.**

"Não adianta correr, Sakura."**, ele pausou. **"Sabe muito bem que eu vou te alcançar..."**, e em um instante, aqueles olhos vermelhos a encaram friamente. Yuki se movimentou e miou alto nos braços da dona, Sakura tentava em vão controlar a gata.**

"Por que não termina com isso de uma vez, seu monstro? Não é isso mesmo que você quer?"**, indagou, com a voz embargada, mas ainda assim o encarando. Os olhos expondo a mágoa que sentia.**

"Eu sei que você não quer morrer..."**, se aproximou dela, a encostando no muro deixando-a sem saída. Ela olhou para o lado, sentindo-se enojada. **"Olhe para mim quando estou falando com você!"**, segurou com força os dois braços dela, deixando com que gata desabasse no chão.**

"Yuki!"**, gritou, e mais uma vez, impaciente, ele a puxou para perto. **"Me solta!"** Se remexeu entre os braços dele, mas era óbvio que a diferença de forças era grande, e ela não conseguiria nada. **"Socorro!"**, não parava de se mexer, e gritava o mais alto que seus pulmões conseguiam.**

"Cala essa boca!"**, impôs. **"Acha mesmo que alguém vai te ajudar?"**, ele sorriu maquiavelicamente.** "Acredita sinceramente que alguém se importa?"**, Sakura não conseguia mais conter as lágrimas.** "Sou eu quem decide sua vida."**, rosnou. **"E você vai ser minha agora!"**, os esmeraldas arregalaram, e seus lábios se encontraram.**

**A boca quente dele começou a se movimentar com volúpia e necessidade, como se aquele fosse o último momento deles dois na terra. E mesmo aquilo sendo tolo, Sakura não conseguia se mexer contra. Estava paralisada, seus lábios não o correspondiam, muito menos, o repeliam. Seu coração acelerado corria dentro do peito, sem que ela tivesse controle. Eram seus sentimentos antes calados, que agora demonstravam-se mais evidentes.**

**Mas como deixava se permitir àquilo?**

**Ele tinha matado sua família, e mesmo assim... Mesmo assim...**

**Yuki mais uma vez, se aproximou do casal e miou alto, pulando em cima do homem arranhando-o pela perna. Sakura imediatamente se separou, e soltou um grito de pavor vendo a gata ir ao longe depois de um chute violento. Os esmeraldas mais uma vez arregalaram em incrédulidade.**

"O que está fazendo?"**, berrou. **"Como pôde fazer isso?"**, bateu nele com mais força. **"Seu-"**, foi interrompida mais uma vez pela boca sedenta e ansiosa dele.**

**Seus braços aracnídeos a envolveram como uma presa, enquanto desta vez, ela tentava se soltar, mexendo-se como podia. Os dedos alcançavam suas roupas, começando a despí-la. Sakura arregalou os olhos e se desesperou. Ele não podia estar fazendo isso! Ofegante, se mexia com mais afinco, tinha que se libertar dos braços dele, e tinha que ser agora. Mordeu o lábio inferior dele com vontade, e logo depois, chutou-lhe a virilha com força, arranhando o lado esquerdo do rosto dele no processo, deixando uma marca evidente. Ele dobrou com a dor, e Sakura sem pensar duas vezes, voltou a correr o máximo que suas pernas aguentavam.**

**XXXXXXX**

"Acha mesmo que ela está aqui?"**, o réptil parecia transtornado. **"Acabamos voltando para o ponto de partida..."**, resmungou, tentando esconder o nervosismo.**

_"De onde não deveríamos ter saído."_**, a voz saiu sombria. **_"Você sentiu isso?"_**, Naara não precisou se concentrar muito para sentir a manifestação de poder a alguns metros de distância.**

"O desgraçado está com a pirralha."**, os âmbares faiscaram ódio.**

**XXXXXXX**

"Não adianta correr, Sakura! Você me aborreceu, e agora vai se ver comigo!"**, bradou, mas logo seu rosto se transformou. Ele tinha sentindo que alguém estava chegando, e tinha que sumir o quanto antes com Sakura dali.**

**Em dois segundos a alcançou e a segurou pelos cabelos com força, os vermelhos como o sangue encarando-a tenebroso.**

"Vai se arrepender de ter brincado com quem não devia!"**, rosnou. **"Garota inútil!"**, a jogou no chão com força, desacordando-a com o golpe forte na cabeça. **"Se você tivesse sido menos teimosa..."**, os vermelhos tornavam-se azuis penetrantes, e a roupa dele se modificava no mesmo segundo, voltando a aparência original. **"Ao menos terá um castigo que jamais esquecerá, e quem sabe... Volte a mim pedindo por ajuda."**, ele sorriu divertido, acariciando o rosto da jovem enquanto via a comparsa se aproximar junto com os outros da ANBU. **"Leve-a daqui... O príncipe encantado já chegou."**, ordenou. A mulher se aproximou do corpo inerte de Sakura, e num segundo sua imagem desapareceu.**

"O filho da p... sumiu com a pirralha!"**, a cobra se desesperou, vendo a imagem de Sakura esvanecer uns metros ao longe. **"Para onde você levou a garota, seu imbecil?"**, indagou sem paciência se arrastando em direção á ele, mas foi parado por um gesto de Sasuke com uma das mãos.**

_"Não se meta, Naara. Isso é assunto meu."_**, os escarlates possuíram um brilho estranho.**

"Hum..."**, passou a mão pelo queixo com um sorriso de canto. **"Você parece frustado, Uchiha... Então, o que diziam os boatos eram verdade? Que está caidinho por essa garota?"**, ele gargalhou com vontade e logo depois o riso cessou, fitando-o seriamente. **"Como pôde se rebaixar a tanto?"**.**

**Sasuke, que ao contrário de Madara não estava querendo conversa, sacou a espada afiada com os escarlates fixos no oponente. Naara, mais afastado, fitava os dois ANBU's atrás de Madara, concentrando seu veneno para acabar com eles em segundos.**

"Isso já se estendeu por tempo demais, mestre!"**, um dos comparsas de Madara se manifestou, recebendo um golpe rápido do ANBU com a espada direto no coração.**

**O ANBU atingido cuspiu sangue, e pôs a mão direita no peito, arregalando os olhos para Madara, e desfalecendo logo depois.**

"Odeio quando me apressam."**, rodou o pescoço, e tirou a espada.**

**O tempo que estava nublado, piorava. O céu tornava-se negro e sem estrelas. A luz da lua cheia começou a iluminar e se fazer presente na batalha que estava prestes a ser consumida com sangue.**

**Rubis e azuis, ambos fixos no movimento do outro.**

**XXXXXXX**

**Sakura ainda sentia-se extremamente confusa, as imagens misturadas rondavam sua mente, e seus olhos alcançaram o teto negro. Pôs a mão direita na testa, balançando a cabeça. As imagens vinham como raio em sua memória, e gemeu baixo ao sentir a dor aguda atrás da cabeça, a mão que antes se localizava na testa, se colocou na nuca.**

**Sangue.**

"Onde estou?"**, inquiriu para si mesma olhando aquele cômodo pútrido.**

**Pelo jeito não tinha muito tempo que estava ali, precisava sair o quanto antes. Se aproximou da porta podendo ouvir algumas vozes alteradas, todas misturadas. Tinha que se concentrar em apenas uma... **_'Vamos, Sakura. você consegue!'_**, encorajou-se.**

"Tem certeza que ela é pura?"**, uma voz grossa pareceu conter um sorriso de escárnio.**

"Garanto noventa por cento. E com um rostinho daqueles, você acha mesmo que aquela vadia transou alguém?"**, do outro lado da porta, Sakura se desesperava.**

**Não precisava ouvir mais para saber que estava em uma tremenda enrascada. Se afastou da porta, ficando de costas para a mesma, andando de um lado para o outro, tensa. E a última imagem que não saía da sua cabeça era a violência com que Sasuke tinha que lhe atacado. Pôs os dedos da mão direita nos lábios. Ainda podia sentir a boca possessiva dele possuindo a sua. **

**Sentiu nojo.**

**E também tinha raiva de si mesma. Como pôde permitir que ele a beijasse sem fazer nada contra?**

**Era insano, mas tinha mesmo deixado. E por quê?**

**Por que mesmo depois de tudo ainda sentia que havia alguma coisa errada?**

**Por que mesmo vendo tudo o que ele fez, a agressividade como lhe tratou, ainda sentia um aperto no peito. Como se soubesse que ali não eram seus olhos.**

**Não eram aqueles escarlates que ela tinha conhecido...**

**Não era por aqueles escarlates que tinha se apaixo... Não. Ela não sentia nada por aquele assassino. Ele merecia morrer por todas as mentiras que contou. Por todas as famílias que desfez. Por todo o sofrimento que causou. Era isso que ele merecia, e muito mais.**

**Tinha que parar de pensar naquilo e se focar em sair daquele lugar o quanto antes. Não podia perder mais tempo, e tempo era a única coisa que importava.**

**XXXXXXX**

**As espadas começavam a se chocar uma com a outra.**

**Impiedosas...**

**Impacientes...**

**Sedentas.**

"Saiba que aquela vagabunda gemeu muito quando eu arraganhei suas pernas."**, Madara gargalhou, passando a mão pelos fios louros. **"Pena que você não conseguiu, Uchiha. Ela sangrou comigo primeiro."**, ele queria provocar, e conseguiu.**

**Sasuke adquiriu uma velocidade anormal, decepando a orelha esquerda do ninja ANBU. Dessa vez, os vermelhos dos olhos de Sasuke exibiam a necessidade de matar. Madara não sairia dali vivo e dessa vez, ele sorriu. **

_"Vou esmagar seu crânio..."_**, pausou, ainda rindo alto. **_"Arrancar seus membros e dar seus miolos aos corvos em menos de cinco minutos."_**, apontou a espada que pingava sangue na direção do ANBU que alterado andava de um lado pro outro.**

**Naara sorriu encarando o outro comparsa de Madara. O Uchiha tinha se irritado de verdade, aquilo seria divertido.**

**Aquela não era apenas uma luta entre um homem que traiu o clã de assassinos ANBU, mas, era uma luta entre egos.**

**E Sakura era o prêmio de todo aquele sangue derramado.**

**Continua...**

**XXXXXXX**

**¹ = trechos da música tema do capítulo de hoje.**

**Esclarecimentos importantes:**

Gente, é isso mesmo. Pra quem não entendeu o que de fato aconteceu por ter ficado confuso... Foi o **Madara quem beijou a Sakura**. Sim, ele usou técnica do Bushin no jutsu (nem sei se escrevi direito), ou seja, a técnica para se passar por outra pessoa pegando a imagem dela, e sua voz. Não foi o Sasuke quem a beijou e não foi ele que a bateu deixando-a desacordada, ok? Só tem um problema, a Sakura não sabe disso. Certo? Qualquer dúvida, review.

Outra coisa,** Mye não revisou este cap **por que eu não a encontrei. Ela tinha me dito que ia se afastar da net por um tempo, e acredito que isso tenha acontecido. Então, **Paty Selenita, **quebrou um galho e **revisou pra mim**, ok? Por isso, neste cap, excepcionalmente, não teremos os comentários de Mye. (Beijocas, minha flor!)

**XXXXXXX**

**Notas da consultora, Paty Selenita:**

"Yoh, minna-san!

Já faz um bom tempo que estamos sem dar notícias, mas apesar de todo esse atraso, voltamos com força total (o que não quer dizer que vamos postar um capítulo por semana, a não ser que Kao-chan se sinta inspirada rs).

Fala sério... que capítulo foi esse, minha gente!

Super tenso, muito bem descrito... E pela primeira vez vemos o nosso Sasuke-kun demonstrar todo ódio que sente quando o assunto é machucar a Sakura.

Se bem que, nesse caso, não "machucou" só a Sakura... Mas a moral dele também.

Eu confesso que li tudo com o coração aos saltos, e acho que Kao-chan fez bem em esperar. Ela preferiu fazer algo de qualidade do que postar qualquer coisa.

Sobre o capítulo em si, como será que nossa Sakura-chan se safa dessa, hein? –Paty liberando o lado narradora dela-

Acho que já deu pra ver que ela está muito enroscada... E o salvador da estória? Será que vai conseguir resgatá-la? E, se sim... como ficarão os dois a partir de agora?

Leiam nas cenas do próximo capítulo! XD

Ja ne, queridos!"

**XXXXXXX**

**Respondendo aos review's:**

**Maria Lua:** _Se você achava que as coisas só pioravam, imagino o que agora deve estar passando por sua cabeça. Mas, não se preocupe, apesar de tudo, eu gosto do casal! Vai demorar, mas, tudo valerá a pena, garanto! Beijos!_

**:**_ XD! Obrigada, minha querida pelos elogios! Essa fic me enche de orgulho. Ela começou do nada, de uma idéia esquecida de anos, mas, que foi tomando forma. E agora, estou aqui com mais de trezentos e trinta review's. Sim, todo mundo quer o momento em que o Sasuke tem o seu encontro com a Sakura, mas, não demorará a acontecer. E o Edward é um caso á parte. XD! Beijocas!_

**patilion: **_XD! Ok, eu entendo seu ponto de vista. Eu sempre demoro, mesmo que não seja a minha real intenção. O problema é que comigo as coisas 'acontecem' naturalmente e quando vejo, é mais um cap. XD! _

**Luu-chan:**_ Nya, eu fico tão feliz em saber que os sentimentos dos person's são alcançados por leitoras como você. Eu me esforço bastante para isso, quero mesmo que vocês entrem de corpo e alma em "Olhos". XD! O Naara está se tornando a estrela de "Olhos", assim como Yuki está tendo uma participação significativa no fic. Eles são importantes, cada qual á sua maneira. Beijinhos, querida! Até a próxima!_

**S2 Lana-chan S2:** _XD! Todo mundo está ansioso para o resgate. Será no próximo cap, segure seu coração, viu? Muito obrigada pelos elogios, beijocas!_

**Dreamer Dak:**_ Dak, minha flor! Pode babar o quanto quiser, até eu faço isso! XD! Não precisa se desculpar por isso! Beijos!_

**Lady Muise:**_ Legal saber que a minha fic é viciante! Sim, eu quis amenizar as coisas com o casal por que vou pegar no pé deles daqui pra frente. Segure seu coração, lindinha! Sempre o Naara se supera nos cap's, ele acaba sempre indo mais rápido que os meus dedos. Quando vi, as falas dele já estão lá, como mágica. Bom, a parte do Madara ficou meio esclarecida neste cap, mas, acho que no outro serei ainda mais explícita! Beijinhos._

**Carol:**_ Já é a segunda que me fala que a minha fic é viciante. (Yume pulando de alegria) Bom, eu estou pensando seriamente em hentai, mas, nada confirmado, ok? Tô pensando com carinho. Nya, eu sei que demoro, e não adianta eu colocar prazos. Eu sou de 'impulso', e eu luto e faço das tripas coração para que esse impulso seja o mais rápido possível. Obrigada por ser minha fã, isso me emociona! Beijos!_

**Poo-chan:**_ Nya, obrigada pelos elogios! Quanto a criatividade, eu gosto de imaginar mesmo, mas, tenho ajudas muito importantes no processo. Muita honra saber que a minha fic foi favoritada mais uma vez, agradeço muito! Muitos beijos!_

**Hyuuga Florine:**_ Minha querida, espero que esteja se adaptando bem á esse novo modo de vida. Vou ficar na torcida, viu? Beijocas!_

**uchiha haruno keiko:**_ Todo mundo quer matar o Madara mesmo! XD! Sim, eu entendo do seu ódio pelo Madara! "Twilight" é maravilhoso mesmo! E Sasuke e Sakura é um dos meus casais favoritos, apesar de em alguns cap's isso não parecer! Beijos!_

**Fer-chan:**_ Pois é, ainda bem que você entende meu lado com relação á "Twilight". E imagino o quanto você estava ansiosa, acredito que você também fique depois que terminar de ler esse cap! XD! Beijinhos!_

**Cook Cliq:**_ Ok, quando terminar eu respondo!_

**carol almeida - tia ero-chan:**_ Nya, minha querida! Que bom que você resolveu aparecer e me dar a honra do seu coment! Olha, eu adorei os elogios! Saiba que eu, Paty e Mye nos esforçamos muito para conseguir um bom trabalho. Com certeza, elas duas são muito importantes para o andamento de "Olhos", sem contar as outras pessoas que sempre estão comentando e me dando alguns toques e idéias. Nya, e eu demoro por que eu fico tensa em escrever algo que não seja exatamente 'bom'. E quanto ao hentai (já é a segunda pessoa que pergunta isso neste cap), eu estou pensando seriamente no assunto. Quem sabe não tenha, nee? Beijocas!_

**tila:**_ Obrigada pelo elogio, querida! E continuei, apesar da demora... (gota)_

**Anne: **_Todo mundo adorou essa frase, que foi tipo... uma 'declaração muda' entre os dois. Sim, o Sasuke tem aparecido pouco ultimamente por que estou dando mais ênfase a Sakura, basicamente no fic inteiro tem sido assim, mas, logo existiram cap's mais centrados nele. Já estou nas férias, e por isso o cap saiu, aproveitarei para escrever mais cap's adiantados enquanto der. Obrigada pelos elogios, me deixam sem graça! E sim, adoro review's! Eu achei uma menina que desenha! ^^ Assim que eu tiver ele, dou o link para todos verem. Beijocas!_

**Anne:**_ Olha você aqui de novo! XD! Sim, as fotos do álbum são bem parecidas com as cenas que vão aparecer na fic, ou já apareceram. Por isso que pedi alguém que soubesse desenhar, pois, as faria na íntegra._

**AlethaLane:**_ Oh, minha querida! Tudo bem, eu gosto de review's, mas, não vou cruficar quem não comenta, imagina! Nya, o Sasuke estava mesmo sexy falando aquelas palavras para a Sakura. Os dois mereciam um momento um pouco mais íntimo, não é mesmo? Madara é mesmo o campeão em desagrado deste fic, mas, a intenção era essa mesmo. "Twilight", claro! Quem não vicia? Eu não seria diferente neste aspecto. O Edward sabe ser atraente, apesar que aquela mania de super proteger a Bella de tudo, me deixa um pouco desconfortável. Apesar do Jake ser um person muito interessante, ainda prefiro o Edward com os ares românticos épicos dele. Apesar de eu gostar pacas do fato do Jake sempre ser sincero. Enfim, uma confusão. Beijos!_

**Uchiha Lily.: **_Mais uma vez, todo mundo comentou essa cena ultra kawai do cap especial de "Olhos". Nya, e "Twilight" tá virando mania internacional. Eu comprei uma revista falando sobre o carinha que fez o Edward, e eu me desanimei um pouco. Ele definitivamente não tem nada a ver com o Ed. E também aquela garota que faz a Bella, a mesma decepção. O negócio é não misturar. Beijocas!_

**Cook Cliq:**_ Aí você de novo! O maior review que recebi neste cap em "Olhos". (Yume adora review's enormes) Graças a Deus, e as minhas amigas, "Olhos" é um fic bem sucedido. Quando penso que os review's acabaram, tem sempre uma pessoa ou outra que comenta. Isso é gratificante pra mim. Sim, a Sakura é bem delicada, quis fazê-la assim, já que na maioria dos fic's ela é uma garota bem ativa. Quem está acostumado, vai se surpreender um pouco, mas, neste cap ela demonstrou mais que está na luta. O Sasuke tem seus momentos kawai's, mas, nisso eu sou bem mais rédia curta com ele. Queria que eles fossem neste fic, opostos absolutos, e acho que estou conseguindo. E quanto ao Naara, como eu disse já respondendo outros coment's, ele é a preferência nacional. Mas, o Sasuke se importa com eles, os dois são parceiros. Só que o Sasuke é bem ruim para admitir qualquer coisa, e sabe que Naara sabe se virar melhor que a Sakura. Sem contar que tem toda uma história por trás. (Yume tampando a boca para não contar mais coisas) Eh! Até que enfim alguém que não quer matar o Madara. Mas, acredito que a sua opinião mudará depois de ler este cap. Ou será que não? Só vendo para saber! Beijos!_

**Escarlete Rosa: **_XD! O que o Madara quer com a Sakura? Acho que ficou explícito neste cap. E quem mandou matar os pais de Sakura? Isso é um mistério que será revelado em breve! XDDD Beijocas!_

**Kune chan:**_ XD! Olá e bem vinda á "Olhos". Sim, alguns comentaram isso de a Sakura ser chorona, mas, de cara era para ser assim mesmo. Aos poucos ela vai se arriscando mais. Bom.. Se desenha bem pessoas, pode acabar me ajudando de alguma maneira. Por que não me adiciona no msn para conversarmos melhor? Demorei, mas, acredito que vá gostar! Beijinhos!_

**Lenita Hino: **_Yeah! Foi um cap meio complexo, mas, acredito que todos pegaram a dica do que de fato aconteceu neste cap especial. Sim, a Sakura fica extremamente chocada com coisas das quais ela não tem conhecimento... u.u''' Demorei, mas, aqui está. Tô tentando adiantar os outros, já que estou de férias. Beijos._

**Elfen Malfoy:**_ Que isso! Eu posso demorar, mas, este fic eu não tenho como desistir já que muita gente lê e me cobra. Seja em review's, seja no msn, ou orkut e tudo o mais que você possa imaginar. XD! O Sasuke cruel? Acredite, você não viu nada. No próximo cap, espere para vê-lo realmente nervoso. E sim, o Naara é forte! Difícil alguém fazer couro daquela cobra. Beijocas!_

**Uchiha Saya: **_Sim, neste cap 10 que acabei de postar, esses sentimentos confusos de Sakura ficam mais evidentes. E claro, essas reflexões dos dois ajudam muito para que vocês entendam mais o ponto de vista deles. Os sentimentos de Sasuke e Sakura ainda estão meio confusos, mas, isso vai se resolvendo aos poucos com o tempo. E claro que o Naara adora a pirralhinha dele. Aí de quem fizer mal á ela! XD! Beijos!_

**M-chan:**_ Obrigada pelos elogios e pela preferência. Isso me faz muito feliz! Continue acompanhando!_

**Dinha Uchiha:**_ Oh, minha querida! Tudo bem! Eu sou meio... (completamente) esquecida. Deve ser por que como muito queijo. Sim, falando do cap passado, eu queria mesmo que ele passasse essa impressão de mágica e leveza (apesar das cenas mais violentas e tensas), por que os cap's que estão por vir serão meio difíceis. E aí, vocês terão que ser pacientes. (gota) Mas, enfim. Eu te agradeço por indicar minha fic, que graças a pessoas como você e a Deus, está sendo difundida e muitos estão lendo! Fico muito feliz com isso. Beijos!_

**Yuuki Hime:**_ XD! Sim, esse livro é o máximo! Quer dizer, eu me viciei mais pelo livro do que pelo filme, enfim. Todo mundo gostou desse momento do casal, foi lindo mesmo! Mas, prepare seu coração para o que está por vir. Eu só quis dar o doce, para depois tirar... Se é que me entende, nee? u.u''' Beijocas!_

**M (ponto) Chan :**_ Você se repetiu? o.o' Mas, sei lá. É bom se viciar em leitura! XD!_

**Luna Uchiha: **_Eu sei que demorei, mas, aí está! Espero que curta!_

**InaBjinho:**_ Olá, Carol! Perfil no orkut? Eu não lembro se coloquei isso no meu profile, mas, se não coloquei, com certeza vou providenciar, ok? Estou curiosa para saber da sua idéia sobre a capa. Sim, eu adoro "Twilight". Na verdade, adoro vampiros. Beijinhos!_

**Line-chan:**_ Muito bom saber que a minha fic está viciando! É isso mesmo que eu quero! E sim, todo mundo falou desta cena kawai! Graças a Deus, em todo o cap eu estou fazendo um ponto de acerto. Um ponto de impacto, e isso é ótimo. Qual será o ponto de impacto dessa vez? Acho que sei qual é... XD! Beijos._

**Aninha n.n: **_Oi, linda! Obrigada por ter aparecido e mandado seu review, eles sempre são muito importantes! Agradeço pelos elogios querida, e espero que tenha gostado deste cap também! Beijos!_

**Uchiha Kiome:**_ Olá, seja bem vinda! Sim, o cap oito teve sua particularidade pela peça de Romeu e Julieta. Foi fofo mesmo. Mas, ele pisou na bola, e será que com isso ele vai conseguir reconquistar a confiança de Sakura? Só lendo pra saber. Beijinhos!_

**frozitinha:**_ XD! Nossa, como você está ansiosa! Sim, foi um cap especial fofo, mas, espero que fique calma e controle seu coração. O casal terá momentos tensos, mas, fique em "Olhos", e prometo que não vai se arrepender. Beijos!_

**Loow-chan:**_ Meu deus! Eu sei bem como é fazer uma maratona para ler um fic, já fiz isso em várias! Sim, o Madara é mesmo um vilão e tanto, mas, nada se compara a outro que ainda está por vir (tampando a boca vendo que falou demais) Bom... Quanto ao Sasuke, isso eu já não posso dizer. Mas, ele é um assassino, e esse é o trabalho dele, mesmo sendo bom ou ruim. Eu demoro um pouco (muito, na verdade), por que quero fazer um bom trabalho, e creio que consigo a cada novo coment que recebo! Eu estou aproveitando as férias para escrever mais, e com isso, acho que não vou demorar tanto. Beijinhos!_

**s2Cold Hearts2:** _Olá! Querida, isso não foi nada! E quanto a "Olhos", demora mas, eu sempre posto! Obrigada pelos elogios, de verdade! Isso me impulsiona, acredite! Nos vemos no próximo cap, beijos!_

**Yukitachi:**_ Ah, juntar pontas soltas é ótimo. Eu dei várias dicas escondidas neste cap especial. Adoro saber que inovo, mas, eu tenho um bom time por trás disso. Bom, nem eu acredito que cheguei tão longe com "Olhos", é o meu fic de maior sucesso, definitivamente. Sim, um livro eu já pensei em escrever, e como adoro person's bem opostos, eu pensava em fazer uma estória fora do normal. Sei lá, uma puritana freira e um cara presidiário, ou até mesmo vampiro(Yume ultimamente viciada em vampiros), mas, tudo são planos. Eu demorei, eu sei, mas, acho que valeu a pena. Espero receber seu review nesta próxima postagem, adoro-os! Obrigada por me acompanhar nesta empreitada, viu? Amo mesmo suas opiniões. Beijos!_

**M (ponto) Chan :**_ Olha você aqui de novo! Teve algo neste seu último review que é uma verdade escondida em "Olhos". Não sei se você vai saber qual é. Mas eu não irei apontar... Beijos._

**Mai Amekan:**_ Sim, sim! Adoro o livro, é perfeito! Bom saber que muitos meu apóiam quanto á isso! Beijinhos!_

**Yakumo-san ou Yuki-san:**_ Muitos estão dentro desta campanha de "Morte ao Madara", ele merece mesmo... u.ú Sim, você é boa e modesta, certeza! XD! Beijos!_

**Lizinha-chan:**_ XD! Obrigada pelos elogios, querida! Espero te ver comentando sobre este cap também. Beijos!_

**Jo-hime:**_ Olá, minha linda! Sim, todas as músicas são de grande valia! São amigas como você que eu vivo explorando. XD! Enfim, não precisa agradecer por nada! Você é uma escritora fabulosa. E tem um futuro incrível pela frente! Beijocas, e espero ver mais coment's!_

**Cook Cliq:**_ Putz, eu sei que demorei, mas, aí está! Não perca as esperanças! _

**Lii Chan:**_ Ah, isso é muito bom, querida! Adoro fic's longas, e saber que meu modo de escrever agrada, é algo muito bom mesmo de saber! Sim, review é um tipo de comentário! Espero ver mais dos coment's em breve! Beijos!_

**Miuky Haruno:**_ Nya, muito obrigada pelos adjetivos! Sim, querida! "Olhos" é uma fic de sucesso, mas, você acredita se eu te disser que essa fic foi escrita no mais profundo improviso? O.o Eu não tinha planejado nada, até agora. Nem Naara tinha sido planejado, foi um acaso que me fez criá-lo, e aí está ele fazendo todo esse sucesso. Sim, me adicione! Gosto de conhecer pessoas novas, e adoro fazer amizades! Será muito legal! E é uma honra ser um ídolo de alguém! Beijos!_

**Darknee-chan:**_ XD! Todos querem que o Madara morra... E sim, os dois são lindinhos juntos, essa cena de Romeu e Julieta deu um 'up' na fic. "Twilight", é perfeito, mas agora eu estou mais tranquila. XD! Naara é uma estrela em "Olhos", e obrigada pelos elogios, me deixam sinceramente muito feliz! Muitos beijos para ti!_

**Lolitah:**_ XD! Sim, tava mesmo na cara que o Madara é má pessoa, mas, a Sakura deste fic é inocente. Obrigada mesmo por dizer isso da minha fic, me deixou nas nuvens! Eu batalho pra isso, e fico feliz por estar dando tudo certo. Beijocas!_

**Paturi:**_ O cap 11 ainda vai demorar, esse é o cap 10! XD! Espero que goste!_

**Kaomy-chan:**_ Olá, minha chará! XD! Não tem problema em me adicionar! Gosto de fazer novas amizades, e é muito legal falar de "Olhos" com quem gosta da fic. Putz... Madara psicótico? Talvez, mas, isso por que você não viu o Sasuke com raiva... (assobio) Beijos, e até a próxima!_

**XXXXXXX**

**Fic recomendada (Aposto que ela nem pensa mesmo que eu vou fazer isso XD!):**

**Gente, a minha amiga Jo-hime, está postando uma fic que é um espetáculo. O Sasuke está sádico, cruel, sexy e tremendamente atraente! Totalmente perfeito. E está caçando bruxas, amargurado e pensando que Sakura é uma delas por fazer com ele sinta algumas coisas que nunca ousou sentir por uma mulher. Vale a pena? Por favor, cliquem neste link e tirem suas próprias conclusões.**

**(w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 4 8 3 5 9 1 7 / 1 / A _ m a c a _ d a _ b r u x a )**

**XXXXXXX**

**Comentários da autora, Yume-chan:**

_Gente, quantos coment's! E eu só tenho a agradecer por tamanho carinho! Sei que demoro, mas, é para trazer o melhor para vocês, sejam pacientes, ok? Outra coisa. Eu vi os stats de "Olhos" e não acreditei! Esta fic já está entre __**120 favoritos!**__ É inacreditável, não acham? Eu só tenho que agradecer á todos que acreditam em mim, e a todos que adicionaram esta fic, é um sonho realizado. Mas, eu irei além e direi: _**Quero mais review's!**

_Por que isso indica que mesmo "Olhos" ganhando todos esses review's que recebe, nem todos comentam, então eu peço: _**comentem**._ É sério! Assim eu tenho idéia do que pensam e sentem sobre os personagens, sem contar que isso me inspira e me fazer escrever mais rápido, se é que me entendem. Não pensem muito. Terminou o fic, comente. Nem que seja uma linha. Me ajudem a realizar o sonho de ter_** 1000** _review's até o final desta fic, ok?_

_Ok, acabando a sessão chata, _**quero agradecer á todos **_que sempre me passam música pelo msn, que me recomendam músicas e fic's para me inspirarem, que me recomendam livros absolutamente enriquecedores, além de animes e mangás novos. _**Obrigada** _á todos. "Olhos Vermelhos", é uma fic de todos, eu só estou passando a mensagem de seus corações._

_Beijocas, e nos vemos na próxima postagem!_

**XXXXXXX**

**Prévia do próximo capítulo:**

_"Me mate? Você ainda não sofreu o suficiente..."_

_"Eu ainda acredito..."_

_"Cale a boca, sua vadia!"_

_"Eu vou levar suas almas pro inferno."_

_"Feche os olhos, cubra os ouvidos."_

**Capítulo 11: Violada.**

_Cinco da manhã... Eu sabia que tudo tinha acabado._


	12. 違反 Violada

**Notas da autora:**

_Gente, nem tenho desculpas para dar depois de tanta demora, mas, sério! O cap está valendo a pena, pelo menos é o que eu acho. Leiam!_

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens de Naruto não são meus, isto é apenas uma homenagem que ofereço aos autores, leitores e fãs do anime e mangá. Mas, a história é de minha autoria sim, e ninguém tasca! ó.ó

**Obs:** Este fic é UA, e os personagens podem ser OCC com o passar do tempo, ok?

**Casal Protagonista:** Sasuke & Sakura.

**Música sugerida e tema do cap de hoje: **_"Skeleton Dance", da banda Arch Enemy._

**OBS IMPORTANTE: Este fic sempre foi para maiores de 18 anos, mas, agora isso ficou evidente. ESTE CAP TEM LINGUAGEM E CONTEÚDO ADULTO. Avisados...**

_Para_**:**_ Mye-chan._

**¤¤ Olhos Vermelhos ¤¤**

**赤い目**

Por: Yasashiino Yume (Kao-chan).

Revisora: Mye-chan.

Consultora oficial do fic:Paty Selenita.

"Você fala demais!"**, grunhiu Madara.**

**Mais uma vez, as espadas enfrentavam-se violentas. Ambas queriam o sangue do outro, ansiosas de decepar a carne, de roubar o suspiro de vida. Os movimentos eram ágeis e precisos****.**** Qualquer ato impensado poderia significar a morte.**

"Está lerdo!"**, protestou, eufórico, vendo que atingira o dono dos olhos vermelhos em uma das pernas com um golpe de espada. **"É assim que vai salvar sua vadia?"**.**

**Sasuke trincou os dentes; ele não tinha tempo para aquelas brincadeiras. Carregava um ódio sem tamanho, aquele verme já conseguira exterminar sua paciência. Em outros tempos, o Uchiha não demoraria cinco segundos no adversário. Porém, desta vez ele tinha uma coisa em mente****.**** Algo que nublava suas estratégias, desafiava seu bom senso.**

**Esse motivo tinha nome e sobrenome.**

**Segurou com força o cabo da espada. **

**Sentia-se um inútil. Permitiu que aquela situação chegasse longe demais.**

**Naara deixou sua luta com a mulher de lado, atingindo-a de leve com um veneno, e foi até Madara com os âmbares faiscando. Nunca desejou tanto em sua vida voltar a ser o que era. Aumentou de tamanho e quebrou a arvore em que Madara se apoiava, fazendo o mesmo se afastar. **"Acorde, Uchiha!"**, falou num tom baixo para que apenas o 'companheiro de lutas' ouvisse****.**** Com isso, os vermelhos voltaram-se para ele****.**** Certamente o shinobi não estava em seu estado normal. **"Temos que manter a cabeça fria! A pirralha precisa disso!"**.**

"Quer morrer também?"**, avançou com a espada para um golpe final.**

**Sasuke****,**** do lugar onde estava****,**** atirou shurikens (1) em sua direção, com linhas de nylon praticamente imperceptíveis enrolando-o no tronco mais próximo. Soltou um riso de canto ao ver que seu plano tinha dado certo.**

**As linhas pareciam aço****,**** apertando o corpo de Madara cada vez que ele tentava se soltar. Grunhiu, nervoso.**

"Seu desgraçado!"**.**

_"Katon! Gouryuuka no Jutsu!"__**,**_** um grande dragão de fogo foi expelido dos lábios de Sasuke****.**** Os olhos de Madara arregalaram-se como pratos.**

"Hyouton! Haryuu Muuko!", **um tigre de neve apareceu e contra-atacou o dragão; os dois desaparecendo no ar. Madara arrancou os fios, cortando sua carne no processo, mas, com seus olhos fixos no oponente. **"Não pense que com essa técnica idiota vai me parar, Uchiha."**.**

**XXXXXXX**

"Olá..."**, a voz doce assustou Sakura, fazendo-a voltar-se para trás. **"Estou aqui para te ajudar."**, informou a garota****,**** que era menor do que ela em estatura, com um rosto marcado com hematomas e olheiras salientes.**

"Ajudar?"**, se aproximou dela, com um semblante transtornado. **"Ajudar em quê?"**, apesar de perguntar****,**** teve medo de ouvir a resposta****.**

"A te preparar para a primeira noite."**, pausou. **"A primeira noite é sempre a mais importante."**.**

"Importante?"**, indagou****.**** Não estava querendo acreditar; sua audição só podia estar lhe traindo.**

"Sim..."**, o rosto triste e cansado agora era mais evidente de perto. **"Vou te mostrar alguns vestidos bem populares por aqui, e aí você escolhe o que mais gostar, está bem?"**.**

"Espera, eu não vou fazer isso!"**, protestou, vendo que ela continuava colocando vestidos curtos e com decotes muito ousados em cima da cama mal****-****arrumada. **"Não está me escutando?"**, jogou um dos vestidos ao chão, enfim conseguindo a atenção da garota. **"Eu não vou usar essas coisas!"**.**

"Olha..."**, a garota abaixou os olhos, tristemente. **"Eu não sei o que você fez para chegar até aqui, mas, a partir do momento em que você está sob o poder deles, está tudo perdido."**, voltou a olhar Sakura. **"Melhor você colaborar sem reclamar, senão, vai acabar morta. Ou como eu."**.**

"Eu prefiro morrer."**, murmurou, abraçando-se e sentindo a cada segundo mais repulsa daquele lugar.**

"Não diga isso nem de brincadeira, garota!"**, a outra chegou mais perto, advertindo num sussurro. **"Você não tem noção do que eles fazem com gente que não os obedece."**, Sakura virou os olhos pro outro lado. **"Se fizer o que eles mandam, quem sabe até te dão uma gratificação?"**, voltou a separar as roupas para ela.**

**A porta do quarto se abriu, fazendo um rangido alto e sinistro. Sakura estremeceu, mas tentou parecer que não se abalava com nada, e seus olhos encontraram os do seu novo algoz. Era um homem alto, musculoso, possuía nariz afilado e trajava uma roupa social. Típico traje empresarial, cabelos devidamente penteados sem um único fio fora do lugar.**

"Boa noite, minha querida. E que noite, não é mesmo?"**, ele sorriu simpático, mostrando os dentes brancos. Depois de tudo o que lhe acontecera nos últimos tempos, ela não ousaria a acreditar naquele sorriso. Deu um passo para trás, deixando claro naquele gesto que não estava disposta a confiar nele.**

"Quem é você, e onde estou?"**, foi direta****.**** Mesmo com medo, ela ainda portava-se com coragem.**

**O homem soltou mais um sorriso...**

**Capítulo 11:**

**違反**

**Violada.**

"Oras, seu almofadinha de merda!"**, mais uma vez, já ia partir para cima de Madara, quando Sasuke colocou a espada na frente do réptil.**

_"Essa luta é minha, Naara."__**, **_**a cobra-macho se deu por satisfeito com a resposta segura do shinobi. O Uchiha retomava a frieza de antes; com isso a Mamba****-****negra soltou uma risada contente. **_"Diga onde ela está, e será indolor."_**, seus olhos ainda mais escarlates que antes.**

"Vá se foder."**, ****Madara contorceu o corpo****,**** jogando o peso apenas na perna flexionada, tomando impulso para conseguir o ângulo certo. Sim, com certeza daquela maneira conseguiria quebrar as costelas de Sasuke, mas, o shinobi de olhos vermelhos foi mais rápido, e****,**** prevendo aquele golpe****,**** atirou uma nova kunai (2) na direção de Madara****,**** que transpassou-lhe a pele.**

_"Eu avisei..."_**, Sasuke sorriu. Agora, diferente de momentos atrás, ele parecia se divertir com a situação.**

"Agora eu estou gostando..."**, o ANBU o encarava sedento, lambendo o sangue que pingava da espada; Sasuke no processo havia sido atingido no braço direito. **"Está levando a sério..."**, colocou uma das mãos no queixo, pensativo. **"Então você desistiu da garotinha... Que pena. Eu pensei que ela fosse durar ao menos uma semana."

**Naara****,**** que estava desatento na conversa, voltou seus olhos dourados para a cena.**

**XXXXXXX**

"Uma pergunta de cada vez, Sakura."**, ela cruzou os braços em frente ao peito. **"Pode se retirar, Susume."**, falou numa voz baixa e sedutora. A garota saiu do local de cabeça baixa. A jovem de longos cabelos cor de rosa sentiu um frio na espinha.**

"Como sabe meu nome?"**, inquiriu. Nunca tinha visto aquele homem na vida, e tinha certeza disso. Agora, observando-o mais de perto, ele se assemelhava ao... Não. Ela não precisava lembrar-se dele naquele momento.**

"Você é muito apressada, sabia?"**, pausou, molhando os lábios por um instante. **"Uma linda jovem não pode se portar desta maneira."**.**

"Eu não estou com tempo para isso!"**, resmungou, dando um passo para trás. **"Eu vou embora."**, afirmou, mas sua mão foi alcançada pela do rapaz. Depois de um segundo, os orbes dele se tornaram vermelhos sangue. A garota gelou, sentindo o coração parar de bater. **"Qu- quem é você?"**, trêmula e confusa, ela só queria se afastar dele.**

"Não tenha medo, eu não vou te machucar, querida Sakura..."**, ela ofegou, e o homem se aproximou ainda mais; os dedos frios alcançando o queixo de porcelana.**

"O que você quer?"**, Sakura não conseguia desviar os olhos dos dele.**

"Está chocada..."**, sorriu, amigável. **"Também estaria se estivesse no seu lugar."**, pausou. **"Você me será útil, a minha obra-prima. Um presente que darei á alguém muito especial."**, a jovem estreitou as sobrancelhas, e no mesmo segundo, o aperto no queixo se intensificou. **"Shhh... Está tudo bem..."**, em resposta a garota virou o rosto para o outro lado. **"Coragem... Admiro isso. Quero ver até onde chega, minha pequena."**, soltou-a, trancando-a dentro daquele lugar fétido.**

**Sakura se encolheu no canto, colocando a mão na boca para abafar os soluços que começavam sem controle. Tinha que sair dali... E tinha que ser logo.**

**XXXXXXX**

**O corpo estendido do último oponente de Naara jazia no chão, mas, aquilo não lhe chamava mais atenção. Sasuke ia mudando á cada golpe que recebia; os olhos vidrados em Madara****.**** Aquilo não tardaria a terminar mal para um dos dois.**

**Depois de um minuto de profundo silêncio, as espadas digladiavam furiosas. Eram dois shinobis dispostos a morrer pelo que acreditavam... A cada segundo, os golpes se tornavam mais precisos. Sangue jorrando pelo chão, encobrindo a terra com o vermelho vivo. Ofegantes, a luta não parava.**

**Madara ajoelhou-se ao chão, e sorriu de canto. Após um movimento rápido da mão direita na areia, uma enorme corrente de aço surgiu****.**

"Morra..."**, numa velocidade extraordinária****,**** a corrente foi de encontro a Sasuke****.**** O shinobi sentiu o peso do aço contrair os músculos de sua perna esquerda, mas, permaneceu do modo em que estava. Quando a corrente chegou a sua direção, soltou a espada da bainha e recolocou-a novamente****,**** parando o movimento da corrente e a atirando de volta a Madara.**

**O som do terror foi ouvido.**

**Madara fora atingido com fervor.**

"Acha que com isso pode me vencer?"**, ele gargalhou. **"Depois que você se juntou com aquela vadia, se tornou um fraco. Não é uma sombra do que foi, Uchiha."**.**

_"Dane-se."_**, desta vez era Sasuke quem recomeçava a luta. A espada ia reta na direção do ANBU, sedento. Ele queria mais. Queria trucidá-lo por ousar lhe humilhar daquela forma. O shinobi de olhos vermelhos não pensava. Apenas agia, seguindo seus instintos. E, naquele momento, isso estava se voltando contra ele.**

**A imagem de Sasuke desapareceu dos olhos humanos, e surgiu embaixo de Madara. Antes que pudesse lhe aplicar um golpe final, o ANBU de olhos claros chutou o Uchiha no peito dando um pulo para trás, afastando-se dele.**

**Sasuke apoiava-se no chão, o rosto de Sakura em sua mente. Vivo e claro. Podia ver as lágrimas dela descendo pelas bochechas vermelhas e delicadas. Ele negou com a cabeça, esquecendo aquelas imagens. Não podia ater-se àqueles pensamentos agora.**

**Precisava da cabeça de Madara.**

**XXXXXXX**

**O tempo passava depressa, mais rápido do que ela podia prever. Suas órbitas se fincaram novamente na porta aberta com um rangido lento e devorador; Sakura logo se deteve e permaneceu sentada no canto do quarto****.**** Sentia que algo de muito ruim estava para acontecer.**

"Eu já sei por que você está aqui, Susume."**, a garota de longos cabelos cor de rosa murmurou, ficando de pé e encarando a jovem de momentos anteriores.**

"Se você sabe, então facilite as coisas."**, comentou****,**** trazendo um longo vestido vermelho vivo e depositando-o delicadamente em cima da cama. **"Eu não te conheço, mas, sabe... Eu já fui como você. Mas, depois que você passa por isso pela primeira vez, você aprende a se conformar com o pouco que tem."**.**

"Nunca irei me conformar."**, afirmou com segurança.** "Porque nada vai me acontecer.",** aproximou-se da jovem desconhecida, e segurou suas mãos com força. **"Por favor..."**, pausou, com a voz trêmula. **"Você mal me conhece, mas... Eu sei que se juntarmos forças poderemos sair daqui vivas. Se trabalharmos juntas, eu sei que teremos uma chance."**, fitou-a nos olhos, tentando lhe passar uma confiança que ela mesma não possuía. Sakura não podia acreditar que tudo acabaria daquela forma, e não acabaria.**

"Sabe que podemos morrer se algo der errado, não é?"**, indagou a outra, receosa.**

"Sim, eu sei. Mas vamos nos arrepender se não tentarmos."**, deu um meio sorriso. **"Vai dar tudo certo, e teremos liberdade. Uma liberdade que você não tem há muito tempo."**.**

"Há muitos anos, Sakura."**, enxugou as lágrimas do rosto cheio de marcas. **"Muitos anos."**.**

"Tudo bem... Então, eu tenho que me arrumar para a _grande noite_."**, terminou a frase numa expressão de nojo. **"Te direi o que teremos de fazer..."**.**

**XXXXXXX**

"Você me faz rir, Uchiha..."**, sentenciou o loiro com um sorriso enorme. Mesmo machucado, ele parecia ser mais forte do que o moreno. Não tinha nada a perder, para ele bastava se divertir com aquela situação patética.**

**Naara****,**** mais afastado, assistia a luta apreensivo****.**** Sabia que Sasuke não estava dando metade de seu poder naquela luta, porém, entendia que a mente dele estava em outro lugar. Estava com a pirralha. Observava a cena de longe, contrariado. Se o Uchiha não fosse tão orgulhoso, ambos poderiam acabar com ele em minutos, tinha certeza disso.**

"Venha!"**, convidou o ANBU num grito estridente****.**** Não conseguindo controlar seus impulsos, avançou em direção ao Uchiha em uma velocidade incrível; a lâmina de sua espada refletia o ódio que lhe perfurava o orgulho. Nunca iria perdoar aqueles olhos esmeraldas, que mesmo receosos, enfrentava-o com a coragem que nem mesmo soldados em seu poder lhe desferiam.**

**Desejava dor...**

**E toda a dor que veria não seria o suficiente para compensar o negro que sua alma tinha se tornado.**

**Ele queria sangue... Vermelho, intenso, pegajoso.**

**Madara arreganhou os dentes, distorcido pela loucura. A insanidade tomava conta de seus atos, ele não mais cumpria ordens da organização ANBU.**

**Naara estreitou os âmbares****.**** Aquilo não terminaria bem.**

**A seqüência de golpes começou, eram apenas dois vultos movimentando-se sorrateiros. O choque de espadas assemelhava-se a um trovão.**

**Nuvens negras surgiram... A chuva torrencial tinha seu início...**

**XXXXXXX**

**Enquanto sentia o tecido leve e delicado roçar em sua pele, seus pensamentos focavam-se numa maneira de fugir dali o mais rápido possível; ambas não tinham muitas escolhas****,**** e as chances de algo dar errado se multiplicavam a cada segundo que o relógio contava.**

"Sakura! O que está fazendo?"**, a voz soou apreensiva, assim que Susume apareceu no quarto. Mas a garota não teve muito tempo para se explicar; fora jogada com toda força em direção a parede mais próxima por um homem que tinha quase dois metros de altura.**

**Um grito agudo soou no aposento.**

**Sakura****,**** chocada****,**** não teve reação por apenas dois segundos, e logo começou a procurar qualquer coisa com a qual pudesse se defender. Encontrou um vaso, sua tábua de salvação****.**** Atirou-o direto no tórax do monstro****,**** que em resposta deu um sorriso de escárnio e divertimento.**

"Era só isso, bonequinha?"**, ele a segurou firme entre os braços fortes, porém ela não se dava por vencida. Debatia-se tentando arranhá-lo, ferí-lo de alguma forma. Talvez Deus não estivesse mais do seu lado...**

_"Céus... Se esta for a minha hora, que seja breve."_**, pediu em pensamentos conflitantes.**

**Não! Não podia pensar desta forma!**

**Não queria desistir da vida... Por mais que aquilo soasse egoísta, ela queria continuar vivendo****.**** Não podia acabar daquele jeito. Voltou a se debater com mais força, com isso desferindo um chute contra o rosto do homem****.**** Ele caiu no chão fazendo um estrondo.**

**Aquela era sua chance.**

**Susume****,**** recuperada do golpe recebido impiedosamente, alcançou Sakura ofegante. Ambas cansadas se fitaram****.**** Mãos entrelaçadas****,**** deram os primeiros passos para saírem dali. Correram dois metros, até o barulho do estouro de uma bala ter sido escutado.**

**A voz rasgada ecoou no recinto.**

**Era o começo do fim...**

**XXXXXXX**

**Hitsu Madara arfava depois de escapar de um golpe certeiro de Sasuke; aquilo estava durando tempo demais. O suficiente para que conseguisse o que queria, para que humilhasse o Uchiha da pior maneira possível. Em meio a sua insanidade desmedida, Madara gargalhou.**

"Não preciso me concentrar muito para ouvir os gritos dela..."**, os azuis tornando-se escuros. **"Fodi ela com este dedo."**, o ANBU sorriu divertido****,**** mostrando-lhe o dedo do meio****.**** Este, um segundo depois****,**** foi amputado.**

**Aquela frase foi o término da luta dos dois ANBU's. Algo sombrio despertou em Sasuke, sentiu o poder transfigurando-se em sua pele pálida. Manchas negras brotavam de todos os lados****.**** Era o selo amaldiçoado.**

"Mesmo que me mate, Uchiha. Você a perdeu."**, Madara gargalhou, e aquele foi seu último ato em vida.**** A uma velocidade impressionante, o moreno enfiou, sem piedade, a espada no braço esquerdo do inimigo. Ensandecido, atingiu incontáveis partes do corpo do ANBU****,**** impossibilitando-o de se mexer.**

**Sasuke soltou um sorriso de canto. O líquido quente e viscoso tomou conta do chão gelado e frio. Com isso, decepou um dos membros inferiores de Hitsu. Um grito gutural escapou dos lábios pálidos do ANBU****.**** Com as poucas forças que lhe restavam, tentou atingir o Uchiha com uma estaca de gelo formada pelos resquícios de chakra em sua mão.**

_"Lento demais."_**, sentenciou. Com a perna esquerda mutilada no segundo seguinte, o urro de dor ecoou pelas ruas desertas, mas, o ANBU de olhos vermelhos ainda não se sentia satisfeito.**

**Ele queria mais.**

**Queria sofrimento, sangue, desespero.**

"Termine logo com isso, desgraçado! Me mate!"**, segurou a espada de Sasuke, sentindo suas forças se esvaírem. O sangue jorrava em seu rosto, porém ele não parecia se incomodar. Hitsu Madara cuspia sangue, tentando de alguma forma respirar, sem sucesso****.**

**Aquilo era música para os seus ouvidos, mas ainda não o bastante.**

_"'Me mate'? Você ainda não sofreu o suficiente..."_**, o Uchiha retirou a espada, e mais sangue jorrou, aumentando a poça onde agonizava Hitsu. Numa velocidade avassaladora, Sasuke atingiu vários pontos vitais de Madara em uma seqüência de ataques precisos, com um sorriso diabólico estampado na face.**

**Quanto mais sangue, mais ele sentia necessidade de perpetuar a tortura contra o ANBU quase desfigurado à sua frente. O corpo do oponente estava em vários pedaços, porém, Sasuke permanecia com o banho de sangue. Sua espada alcançou a cabeça de Madara****,**** e com mais um golpe a repartiu em duas.**

**O sorriso distorcido ainda continuou moldando o rosto pálido do moreno****.**

**O monstro sedento de sangue estava à solta.**

**XXXXXXX**

**Susume estava no chão****,**** caída****.**** O ferimento da bala devorou a carne, enquanto ela soltava um grito de pavor. Sakura abaixou-se tentando ajudar, sem sucesso. O homem ensandecido estava de pé diante das duas, implacável.**

"Por favor, não faça nada a ela!"**, implorou a garota de longos cabelos rosa. **"Fui eu! Eu quem tive a idéia! Por favor, poupe-a!"**, mais um estouro de tiro, os apelos ignorados. Sakura sufocou um grito de dor; Susume estava parada no mesmo lugar, o sangue inundando a roupa na altura do seio esquerdo.**

**A mão trêmula mal teve tempo de alcançar o rosto sem vida da jovem que pouco teve tempo para conhecer; logo o homem a segurou com força, carregando-a nas costas como um saco de batatas. E por um momento, Sakura teve inveja dela; ao menos agora ela tinha um descanso. Mesmo que ele fosse eterno.**

_'Desculpe...'_

**Era a única palavra que não saía da cabeça de Sakura enquanto via o corpo inerte da garota abandonado no chão frio. As primeiras lágrimas que desabaram de seu rosto foram de arrependimento. Se não tivesse envolvido Susume em seu plano egoísta de tentar se salvar, ela podia estar viva.**

**Não! O motivo de Susume não permanecer naquele mundo tinha sido aqueles homens cruéis e implacáveis. Ela era tão gentil, amável. E pelo pouco que a conhecera, com certeza não tinha feito nada de errado para ficar naquele lugar fétido. Agora, as lágrimas eram de revolta. Não ia permitir que lhe fizessem o mesmo! Não ia agüentar tudo calada, lutaria até as últimas conseqüências****.**

**Sakura começou a socar com a maior força que possuía as costas do grandalhão que a segurava firme. Os cabelos longos balançavam de um lado para o outro, enquanto o homem de feições firmes não parecia se incomodar.**

"Não precisa ficar tão nervosa, boneca. A sua vez de aparecer já está chegando."**, zombou; o sorriso largo mostrando seu divertimento.**

"Eu prefiro morrer!"**, as palavras engasgaram em sua garganta, tamanho o nervosismo.**

"Você não tem essa opção aqui!"**, esbravejou, enquanto ela no mesmo segundo chutou-lhe na virilha. **"Sua vaca!"**, urrou, alcançando-a logo depois, puxando-a com força pelos cabelos entre os corredores podres. **"Desgraçada, sua vadia imunda!"**, lhe estapeou com força do lado esquerdo do rosto. **"Você pensa que pode comigo? Não fode!"**, chutava-a com força.**

**Sakura tentava se proteger como podia, mas não obtinha muito sucesso com isso. Quando sentiu o golpe forte em sua barriga, a respiração estacionou; as esmeraldas reviraram enquanto tentava conseguir algo no chão para que pudesse se defender. Uma das mãos foi esmagada quando alcançava um pedaço de madeira, e ela gritou alto.**

**XXXXXXX**

**Raios iluminavam a cena grotesca. O corpo sem vida do ANBU jazia no chão fétido****.**** Os olhos de Sasuke Uchiha continuavam fixos no sangue que se estendia pela rua deserta. Naara se aproximou cauteloso; o líquido vermelho cobria praticamente toda a roupa do Uchiha e metade de seu rosto, porém o mesmo não parecia se incomodar.**

**A marca da maldição permanecia em sua pele, e os olhos vermelhos atentos a qualquer movimento. Agora, os escarlates movimentavam-se olhando para a direita fixamente. Podia ouvir... Aquelas batidas desenfreadas, a respiração misturando-se com o terror.**

**Sim, ele podia ouví-la.**

**Depois de matar Madara tudo parecia mais fácil.**

**No segundo seguinte, as sombras tinham se dissipado da cena.**

**XXXXXXX**

**Acordou sentindo algo molhado em seu rosto; demorou alguns segundos para poder se localizar novamente. Um gemido de dor escapou dos lábios vermelhos antes que pudesse evitar****.**** As esmeraldas focalizaram o rosto de uma mulher bem mais velha.**

"Ahn..."**, a mulher misteriosa continuou seu trabalho, colocando uma compressa com gelo em sua bochecha. Ela mal sentia dores, apenas algumas fisgadas. Queria dizer alguma coisa, mas não conseguia. Todo seu corpo doía. E se sentia sem forças, fraca.**

"Você foi drogada, garota."**, respondeu à sua pergunta silenciosa. A expressão de Sakura continuou impassível. Mal entendia o que a mulher dizia. Apenas queria ir embora para bem longe, ou quem sabe, ficar com sua família. O corpo dela estremeceu quando a mulher segurou a mão totalmente cheia de hematomas, e molhou os lábios. Tinha tanta sede.**

"Água..."**, murmurou, porém foi ignorada.**

**XXXXXXX**

**O som era alto, e o lugar estava lotado. Pessoas dançavam umas com as outras, colando seus corpos num convite sensual. Já passava da meia****-****noite, e a bebida motivava quem estivesse presente ali. As mulheres permitiam seus corpos delineados e atraentes á vista com decotes ousados, e olhares sedutores atraíam qualquer um que pagasse mais.**

**Os lábios eram evidenciados em vermelho, a cor do pecado.**

**Seus sorrisos escancarados e mentirosos levavam os homens a pagar sua luxúria. Os dedos entrelaçavam-se entre desconhecidos, corpos sequiosos deliciavam-se em um desejo interminável.**

**Aquele era um antro de perdição mergulhado em loucura, onde as pessoas transpassavam o limite entre o que era certo ou errado. Ali não havia regras, só a necessidade de se satisfazer.**

**Sakura parecia uma boneca de louça, enfeitada com laços de fita rosa entre os fios de cabelo que restaram. A roupa repleta de laços e babados, fazendo com que ela se assemelhasse a uma criança. Sentada num trono à frente das caixas de som, ela era exibida a quem pagasse o melhor preço. Depois que a mulher dedicara-se com o intuito de deixá-la mais apresentável, mesmo machucada sua feição ainda era delicada e convidativa.**

**Não conseguia se mexer****.**** Além de drogada, a jovem ainda era bem segura por algemas posicionadas disfarçadamente entre o vestido cor de cerejeira. Os olhos esmeraldas empapados de sombra verde limão e lápis negro, realçando ainda mais a beleza deles, uma beleza vazia. Sakura não estava ali. Sua alma tinha sido sugada para um lugar bem distante. O som para ela era longe demais, e aqueles olhos que lhe examinavam só podiam ser coisa de sua imaginação.**

"Uma Lolita!"**, exclamou um gorducho que lambia os beiços.**

"Uma gostosa!"**, o outro se deliciou, o dinheiro escapando dos dedos.**

"A atenção dos senhores, por favor!"**, um velho com a metade do rosto marcado por um corte se pronunciou ao lado de Sakura. Ela virou o rosto para ele, a cabeça pesada demais para que pudesse se equilibrar. **"Esta aqui é uma peça rara! Chegou para nós ainda hoje, e está aqui a disposição dos senhores para um leilão! Virgem, japonesa, e exótica."**, ouviram-se grunhidos entusiasmados. **"Então, começaremos com a quantia de cinco mil!"**.**

**Várias mãos se levantavam ansiosas, enquanto os lances se tornavam ainda maiores. Apenas os empresários riquíssimos continuaram competindo para quem levava aquela bela flor do oriente.**

"Dois milhões! Vendido por dois milhões!"**, exclamou o dono do 'leilão' com gosto. Sakura continuava inerte, e seus olhos pousaram por um segundo no seu mais novo 'dono'; o sorriso do homem alargou. Ela era deliciosamente linda.**

**Com certeza aquele dinheiro seria muito bem empregado...**

**Molhou os lábios empolgado de se sentir nela; aquela pele branca como a seda, seios fartos sobre suas mãos. A imaginação trabalhava a toda, e sua empolgação já começava a se tornar evidente entre as pernas. Foi para o lado direito pegar sua 'boneca de porcelana'.**

**Depois de satisfazer sua sede tomando dois copos generosos de vodka, foi conduzido por um corredor mal iluminado e com diversas persianas em volta das portas fechadas, e algumas entreabertas. Os sons dos gemidos era ensurdecedor, e aquilo só o deixava ainda mais excitado. Seu membro pulsava dentro de sua calça; ele estava louco para tirar suas roupas e a possuir ali mesmo.**

**Aquela mulher andava devagar demais.**

"É muito longe daqui?"**, indagou desgostoso.**

"Ansioso?"**, ela inquiriu com um sorriso de canto. Ele não respondeu.**

"Estou pagando, não posso perder meu precioso tempo com você."**, a voz fria a cortou de imediato.**

"Como você a leiloou, tem a noite toda com ela."**, explicou, parando em uma das portas entreabertas. **"Divirta-se."**, e voltou pelo mesmo caminho por onde o trouxera.**

**O quarto era um dos mais afastados da danceteria lá embaixo****.**** O 'comprador' pôde notar antes de entrar no recinto, que havia um homem forte guardando o corredor. No momento a excitação comandou suas ações, e não se interessou em saber o motivo de ele estar ali fazendo guarda.**

**Deveria ser alguma ordem da casa. Ele não tinha tempo para isso. Sua 'flor do oriente' o esperava ansiosa****.**** Ele abriu a porta por completo dando longos passos; logo seus olhos encontraram os dela. Indefesa e deliciosa em cima dos lençóis brancos. Parecia um anjo intocado... A visão o animou ainda mais****,**** e logo fechou a porta do quarto.**

"Você é uma deusa..."**, ele anunciou, com uma voz lenta. Sakura se encontrava com os pés e os braços presos. O efeito da droga passava, e agora tudo estava fazendo sentido. Ela franziu a testa incomodada com o modo como aquele homem a olhava. A respiração desordenou e as órbitas encheram-se de lágrimas.**

"Por favor..."**, murmurou. **"P-por favor! Não faça nada comigo!"**, pediu, e ele sorriu divertido.**

"Isso faz parte do showzinho, querida?"**, questionou, e ela soluçou tentando se soltar. **"Ora, vamos! Continue, eu estou adorando."

"Não!"**, ela segurou a respiração por um segundo. **"N-não! O senhor tem que me ajudar a sair daqui! Eu fui seqüestrada!"**, explicou, e o homem gargalhou.**

"Vai tentar mesmo me enganar?"**, os dentes cintilando, ela se encolheu. **"Vamos, cale a boca e abra as pernas."**.**

**No mesmo segundo, ela tentava se soltar das algemas se remexendo na cama; o desespero a tomando de forma avassaladora. Puxava o braço com força, enquanto os pulsos começavam a ficar roxos no processo. Distraída em seu horror, não notou que o homem já estava em sua frente, sem roupas. O membro ereto perto do rosto dela.**

"Me chupe, sua vadiazinha."**, ela paralisou.**

"Não!"**, gritou, tentando esconder o rosto entre os lençóis. Irritado, o homem esgotou sua paciência****.**** Segurou o rosto dela com as duas mãos e empurrou os lábios dela em seu membro rijo. Sakura recuou, enojada.**

"Chupe meu pau, sua vagabunda!"**, empurrou novamente o rosto dela em direção ao pênis ereto e necessitado. **"Chupa! Chupa agora, desgraçada!"**, num ato de desespero, Sakura mordeu o membro do homem com toda a força que possuía. **"Ah! Sua filha da puta!"**, deu um tapa forte em seu rosto, que lhe tirou sangue.**

**XXXXXXX**

**O capuz negro escondia a feição do homem que se aproximava a passos longos do recinto****.**** A música escutada ao longe fez com que o vulto franzisse levemente as sobrancelhas. A espada em punho manchada pelo sangue de sua vítima anterior clamava por mais espíritos****.**** Seus pés estacionaram****,**** encarando os dois indivíduos à sua frente.**

**Um homem chamou a atenção do outro na entrada da danceteria para o sujeito extremamente suspeito. Com certeza era mais um louco querendo aparecer****,**** revirou os olhos. Ao menos quatro daqueles surgiam em sua rotina de trabalho****.**** Mesmo que não quisesse****,**** estava acostumado. Porém, observando mais de perto, notou a espada que o tal homem não fazia questão de esconder; aquilo o deixou receoso****.**** Entretanto, não podia transparecer um sentimento fraco como aquele, pois poderia perder o controle da situação.**

"O que deseja, senhor?"**, perguntou tentando se manter educado.**

_"Saía da minha frente, se não quiser morrer."_**, a voz gutural fez os dois seguranças sentir as pernas bambearem por um momento.**

"Espere um pouco... Tenha c-calma."**, recomeçou o outro numa tentativa de abrandar a situação; a cobra negra apareceu aos pés de Sasuke, os amarelos brilhando ferozes.**

**A aura assassina do Uchiha podia ser sentida mesmo por alguém que não estivesse acostumado a morte como aqueles dois. Eles se entreolharam, e não mais impediram a passagem do ANBU com o rosto impregnado de sangue, com Naara se arrastando ao lado de Sasuke desaparecendo no segundo seguinte. Os dois seguranças saíram em disparada em busca de salvar suas próprias vidas****.**** Alguma coisa aconteceria naquela boate, e pela expressão daquele homem seria algo muito ruim.**

**As mulheres semi-nuas andavam de um lado para o outro com um sorriso de lado, debochadas. E aquela foi a primeira visão do ANBU quando entrou no recinto****.**** A capa manchada de sangue era visível mesmo entre as luzes coloridas das esferas que deixavam o ambiente mal iluminado. A mulher que passou a dois metros de Sasuke sentiu-se congelar perante o olhar vermelho e penetrante do Uchiha; estava claro que ele não vinha para se divertir****.**** Não da maneira que ela estava acostumada a proporcionar. Ela deu um passo para trás a fim de fugir, porém, Sasuke foi mais rápido e a segurou forte pelo pescoço****,**** estacionando sua respiração.**

_"Onde ela está?"_**, indagou****.**** O sussurro frio ecoando nos ouvidos da mulher, que não parava de tremer.**

"E-eu! Eu não sei!"**, murmurou.**

_"Vai morrer pela sua incompetência."_**, avançou com a espada para cima dela, enquanto a mulher se arrastava. O assassino não pensou; cortou o joelho dela, decapitando parte de seu membro inferior direito. **_"Vou cortar ainda mais, se não me disser onde ela está... Agora!"_**, o grito de dor ecoou pelo corredor de entrada da boate, chamando a atenção dos convidados, e alertando os proprietários do lugar.**

**As órbitas atentas nas câmeras de vídeo do lado de fora do estabelecimento mostravam que não havia mais ninguém para guardar a segurança; algo sério tinha acontecido. Chamou mais homens fortes com ele, preparados com armas de alto calibre****.**** O que quer que fosse, iriam exterminar agora.**

**Sasuke continuava parado, mas intenso e descontrolado. Naara o conhecia de muitos anos, a paciência de Sasuke já tinha se extinguido há muito tempo****.**** A mulher permanecia chorando****,**** olhando o seu sangue esvair pelo chão rapidamente.**

**Naara tentou intervir, mas Sasuke estava cego.**

**Cego pelo desespero...**

**Ele queria encontrar Sakura, viva. E nem o Diabo poderia salvá-los de sua justiça se a encontrasse morta.**

**Passos apressados logo se aproximaram da cena; a mulher num canto aos prantos, e um homem à sua frente com a espada pingando sangue. Não precisavam calcular muito para saber o que estava acontecendo ali****.**** Sasuke virou seus olhos vermelhos para o grupo de homens de diversas estaturas segurando algumas armas potentes.**

**O Uchiha nunca teve medo da morte, porém, a maioria daqueles insetos prezava sua vida. Ele podia sentir o cheiro do medo a quilômetros de distância; se deliciava ao ver a expressão de receio antes mesmo de enfrentá-lo.**

"Largue essa arma agora, ou vamos atirar!"**, anunciou o que parecia mais corajoso.**

**Naara estreitou os âmbares, sabia que Sakura ainda estava ali. E não precisou dizer palavras, aquele era um sinal de que os dois iriam se separar. O local era grande e não podiam perder tempo. Uma nuvem de fumaça surgiu, e isso foi o estopim para que a confusão iniciasse no local.**

**Os tiros ricochetavam pelo corredor; os homens assustados e alguns animados atiravam sem parar na direção do homem encapuzado. A nuvem densa cobria o corredor****,**** e depois de dois minutos ininterruptos de tiros, eles acreditavam que o que existia de vivo, agora, definitivamente não fazia mais parte desse mundo. Com isso, eles sorriram e começaram a comemorar a vitória certa****.**** No entanto, seus olhos enxergaram algo dar passos pequenos em sua direção.**

**O silêncio mortal escondia uma aura negra, sedenta. A espada em punho, a roupa feita em trapos, metade da pele branca exibindo vários pontos negros e as órbitas cor de sangue os encarando.**

**A visão do inferno...**

"Morra!"**, gritou um, voltando a atirar, visivelmente alterado. **"Morra! Morra de uma vez, desgraçado!"**, e Sasuke apareceu em sua frente com um sorriso macabro.**

_"Minha vez..."_**, cortou a barriga do indivíduo e um dos braços, e este caiu com os olhos arregalados. Estava morto.**

**Os outros que ainda permaneciam estáticos no mesmo lugar iniciaram uma corrida por suas vidas, sem sucesso. Sasuke estava apenas começando seu divertido massacre. Ele encontraria Sakura, nem que para isso, tivesse que matar todos.**

_"Eu vou levar suas almas para o inferno..."_**, sentenciou.**

**XXXXXXX**

"Desgraçada, vaca!"**, mais uma vez, a estapeou com força. Mesmo tonta, Sakura não se deixaria vencer****.**** Mesmo em seu último suspiro, iria continuar lutando. **"Abra as pernas!"**, exigiu****.**** A garota****,**** num rompante de coragem, cuspiu no rosto do homem.**

"Nunca!"**, respondeu enojada sentindo as mãos dele em seu corpo, e se mexendo na cama como podia para frustrar com seus planos.**

"Cala a boca, sua vadia!"**, esbravejou, agora a espancando sem parar. **"É uma pena ter que desfigurar você para poder me satisfazer..."**, sorriu, lambendo os lábios.**

**Sakura estava tonta, os socos em seu rosto deixando-a sem forças. Ela sentia sua roupa sendo tirada, porém, não conseguia se mexer. A jovem elevou os pensamentos a Deus; só ele podia confortá-la naquele momento. Pensou nos pais... Na família que tinha perdido, e a única coisa que a animava, era que logo estaria entre eles...**

**Sua mente****,**** porém, lhe pregou uma peça.**

**Ela abriu as esmeraldas quase fechadas e pôde ver a figura de um homem com o tronco nu, e várias marcas negras pela metade do corpo, na porta. Os cabelos negros deslizando por seu rosto... Uma expressão que ela não pôde enxergar...**

**O homem em cima dela continuava movimentando-se como um animal. Ela não sentia mais nada, a dor era grande demais. Porém, os orbes verdes ainda estavam fixados no ser da porta... E ela paralisou quando conseguiu focalizar seus olhos.**

**Vermelhos...**

**Como sangue.**

"Escuta aqui, cara.", **o homem falava torto; sua língua enrolada era um sinal que tinha bebido até o que não podia. **"Eu paguei por essa vagabunda. Saía daqui e espere sua vez."

**Logo Sakura sentiu o peso do homem sair de seu corpo; o baque surdo do outro lado da parede. Trêmula, ela não conseguia obter nenhuma reação.**

**Estava nua na frente dos dois...**

**Machucada...**

**Humilhada...**

**Seu lado forte desaparecendo, enquanto as lágrimas enfeitavam sua face repleta por hematomas. A capa negra cobriu seu corpo, e Sasuke chegou mais perto para soltá-la de seus grilhões. Não disse uma palavra, e não a fitava em seus olhos. Sakura se sentiu a última das mulheres.**

"Sas..."**, ela começou, porém não teve forças para terminar.**

_"Feche os olhos..."_**, fitou-a diretamente depois de cobrir totalmente o corpo dela. **_"Cubra os ouvidos."_**, as lágrimas não paravam de cair de seus orbes, e se encolheu. **_"O que vai acontecer aqui, você não vai gostar de ver, ou ouvir."_**, avisou.**

**Naara aparecia no segundo seguinte, montando guarda na entrada do quarto; o momento era de tensão. Sasuke era um monstro agora. Ele segurou o homem pelos cabelos e o retirou do recinto.**

**De longe, os gritos de pavor ecoavam desesperados. Sakura tampou os ouvidos e fechou as pálpebras machucadas com força, segurando a capa e os lençóis entre seu corpo machucado.**

**Minutos depois, Sasuke reapareceu na porta e mais sangue moldava seu rosto e suas roupas. A garota não percebeu sua presença, estava apavorada demais para isso. Porém, quando o Uchiha a tocou, seus olhos logo se abriram arregalados e ela se afastou, acuada.**

**Ele sabia que podia ter esse efeito sobre ela, e se afastou o suficiente para se manter perto. A respiração ofegante; parecia querer se extinguir vendo-o tão de perto.**

**Havia tanto sangue...**

**Em seu rosto... Em seu corpo... Em seus olhos.**

**A morte exalava de cada poro daquele homem...**

"N-não encoste em mim..."**, foi sua primeira frase, depois de horas sem vê-lo. Naara ficou tenso****.**** Sasuke não transparecia nada em sua expressão.**

_"Não vou te machucar."_**, afirmou. Os olhos vermelhos vibrantes analisavam cada reação adversa do rosto dela. Sakura não teve forças para dizer mais nada. Sasuke voltou a se aproximar, e ela se encolheu ainda mais. Não queria mais ser tocada por ninguém, não confiava em ninguém.**

"Você... matou meus pais..."**, murmurou, sentindo-se fraca, perdendo os sentidos. **"Você... matou eles."**.**

**Ele a segurou entre os braços, ajeitando sua capa e os lençóis da cama no corpo cheio de hematomas. Sakura sentia os olhos pesados demais, não queria se entregar desta forma, mas, estava cansada. E por mais que no fundo fosse difícil admitir, sentiu-se mais segura quando viu aqueles olhos vermelhos.**

**Continua...**

**XXXXXXX**

**Notinhas da revisora, Mye-chan:**

Depois de uma postagem afastada, aqui estou eu de volta! XD E, nossa! Que capítulo, hein?

Tenho que confessar que quase tive um enfarte quando vi o nome do capítulo. E a cada linha que revisava, tinha que parar para respirar, pois a tensão e a angústia eram demais para o meu pobre coração. ú.u

Mas, graças a Deus que o Sasuke-kun conseguiu encontrá-la antes que algo muito pior (ainda!) acontecesse. Eu não iria gostar se aquele homem nojento conseguisse concretizar suas fantasias sexuais. Espero que o Sasuke-kun tenha sido bem cruel com ele. ù.u

Mas, e agora? O que será da relação dos dois depois de tudo o que aconteceu? Será que a Sakura será capaz de perdoá-lo por seus erros? Ou será que o Sasuke tem alguma boa explicação para ela? Isso e muito mais vocês só descobrirão nos próximos capítulos de "Olhos vermelhos"! ;D

Beijos e até a próxima! o/

**XXXXXXX**

**Notinhas da consultora, Paty Selenita:**

Olá Minna-san!

Depois de tanto tempo, cá estamos com um capítulo fresquinho (ou devo dizer "fervendo"?) pra vocês.

Sinceramente, não sei a reação que vocês tiveram ao ler esse cap, mas eu posso dizer que surtei.

Para mim, esta foi a obra prima da Kao-chan, que eu estava esperando desde que comecei a ajudar em "Olhos".

Acho que essa foi uma superação da Kao, porque sair de um universo 'doce' para um totalmente bizarro e sangrento é muito difícil... E conseguir isso é uma façanha pra poucos.

Espero mesmo que tenham curtido esse capítulo tanto quanto eu, e que possam demonstrar isso através de suas reviews. Sabem como é, né, ela precisa de inspiração para escrever... E vocês são a maior inspiração dela.

Beijos, pessoal! Até a próxima!

**Resposta aos review's:**

**Lepi-chan: **_Olá, minha querida! Demorei, mas, aqui está a atualização. Saiba que para mim, é uma honra que você considere a minha fic como sua favorita! Obrigada, e até seu próximo comentário!_

**Luu-chan: **_Nya, obrigada pelo elogio! Eu faço o que posso para escrever de modo que eu consiga passar o que eu realmente quero que vocês sintam. Sim, sim! O Naara ele pensa que engana, mas, ele gosta pacas da Sakurita! Sim, a Yuki sofreu no cap passado, mas, neste ela nem deu sinal de vida. Porém, ela está bem, eu garanto. Nya, mais uma vez, obrigada mesmo pelos elogios, querida! E espero que tenha curtido este cap, beijocas!_

**Mai Amekan: **_Eita! O.O Não me mate! Acredite, tudo tem um motivo! No fim, eu sou uma menina boazinha, apesar que neste cap não ficou muito aparente... (gota) Ah! (sai correndo)_

**Sakura Hyori: **_XD! Sim, o importante é parar nas partes mais tensas, senão, qual seria a graça, não é mesmo? Beijocas, e até a próxima!_

**luciaalmeida: **_Sobre escrever um livro, eu estou animada. Tenho idéias em mente, mas, nada muito definido... Calma, menina! Eu sei que acabei o cap passado de um jeito completamente tenso, e o cap que acabei de postar também não foi um dos melhores, por que foi bem adulto, mas, no próximo cap, as coisas estarão um pouco melhor. Ps: Eu adoro novelas mexicanas, a minha favorita foi "A Usurpadora". Ah! Eu gostei pacas de "Lua Nova" e "Eclipse", foram os livros que tiveram mais ação. O Jacob consegue ser bem interessante. Beijos!_

**Maria Lua: **_Bom, ele matou o Madara. Agora, se chegou á tempo, isso é algo que vocês demorarão um pouquinho mais para saber. (correndo das pedras) Beijinhos!_

**Uchiha Lily.: **_Nya... Sim, o Madara foi malvado, mas, acho que ele teve o final que mereceu, não é mesmo? Sasuke fez o que pediu, mas, a questão é: Ele chegou á tempo? Uma dúvida que vai demorar um pouco a ser respondida. Beijocas!_

**Paty Selenita: **_Que honra, minha flor ver você aqui nos meu review's! Eu sei que você tinha dito que ia comentar, mas, eu pulei da cadeira assim que eu vi seu comentário. Se o cap passado foi complicado, imagine esse! Foi um trabalho duro, e com seus conselhos com certeza eu melhorei bastante. Não teria conseguido sem sua ajuda, lindinha! Eu te agradeço muitíssimo! E não me elogie tanto! Você sabe que eu fico mega encabulada! Espero que este cap tenha sido mesmo o seu cap favorito, e obrigada mais uma vez pelo seu apoio e carinho! Te adoro, muito! Beijos!_

**Uchiha Kiome: **_Nya, obrigada mesmo pelos elogios! Eu fico tão sem graça quando os recebo, mas, também fico feliz de saber que agrado vocês. Hunpf... Realmente, o Madara é um maldito por tentar se passar por Sasuke, mas, acho que você concorda comigo, que ele teve o que mereceu neste cap. E claro que eu não me importo de você recomendar meu fic pras suas amigas! Para mim, é uma honra! Eu fico realmente muito feliz com isso! Beijinhos!_

**kiraS2yuri: **_XD! Entendo sua ansiedade em ver o Sasuke e a Sakura juntos, acredite, eu também estou ansiosa para isso acontecer. Mas, tudo tem seu tempo, e com certeza a espera valerá a pena. Beijos!_

**: **_XD! Obrigada, querida! Espero que este cap tenha te viciado também! XD! Beijinhos!_

**Sakura T.: **_XD! Eu não lembro de ter visto seu coment nos cap's anteriores, mas, não me culpe, eu tenho uma memória de formiga. Eu entendo seu desespero, antes de ser escritora, eu também sou leitora e acompanho muitos fic's. Nya, eu lhe agradeço pelos elogios, e também pela paciência. Este cap então, demorou mesmo para ser postado. Nada que eu escrevia, me satisfazia. E com isso, o tempo ia passando. Porém, acho que a espera valeu a pena, além de ser um cap grande, ainda ficou cheio de detalhes e com muitas lutas, exatamente como eu queria. Enfim, espero que tenha gostado, e não me abandone! Eu demoro, mas, nunca esqueço a fic, é sério! Beijos!_

**Miyo Kyouhei: **_O cap passado foi mesmo para vocês terem um infarto, e neste cap acredito que você tenha arregalado os olhos em muitas partes, pelo menos, foi essa a minha intenção! Bom, com relação a pergunta se a Sakura será 'extrupada'... Bem, isso ainda não foi respondido... u.u''' Beijocas!_

**Yuuki no Hana: **_XD! Obrigada pelos elogios, querida! E eu demorei mais do que eu imaginava para postar, espero que me perdoe por isso... u.u E o Sasuke com raiva é tudo de bom, parece que ele fica ainda mais atraente assim! Enfim, espero que tenha gostado do cap, e eu pretendo demorar menos para postar o próximo cap, beijos!_

**patilion: **_XD! Sim, sim! Como sempre continuamos as mesmas, eu demorando com o cap (esse eu me superei) e você gostando dos meus cap's. Espero que continue assim! Beijos!_

**Carol: **_Não coma suas unhas! x.x Sim, eu sempre demoro, mas, ainda bem que você sabe que é uma coisa boa! Eu batalho para isso, eu tento bastante! Espero que tenha gostado da postagem, beijinhos!_

**Kune-chan: **_XD! Nya... Se a Sakura foi extrupada... Bem, tire suas próprias conclusões. (evil smile)_

**mary2itachi2: **_XD! Sim, demorei! E eu me superei mesmo na demora. Realmente, esse Madara deixa qualquer um perder a cabeça, mas, o Sasuke deu um bom jeito nele, não acha? Enfim, espero que tenha gostado do cap! Beijos!_

**LegderBee: **_Olá! Já começo falando que adorei ver um coment grande, significa que você realmente tinha muitas coisas para dizer. Então, respondendo. Sim, os meus personagens são meio "OCC", e eu até faço uma nota disso no início de cada cap, mas, eu tento não fugir muito do usual. Eu também vejo muitas fic's em que os person's fazem coisas que nada tem a ver com a personalidade do personagem, e pior, ainda dizem que o person não é OCC. Isso me frusta. O Naara realmente é o coringa deste fic, chegou como quem não quer nada, e conquistou muita gente. Isso me deixa contente por que ele passou de person segundário para um dos principais. A minha Sakura é mesmo muito sensível e chorona neste fic, mas, neste cap ela realmente demonstrou a coragem que ela não sabia que tinha. Aquela coragem que aparece nos momentos mais críticos. Mas, claro, ninguém supera o Sasuke. E neste cap ele pareceu ainda mais humano, ele sofreu muito e apanhou por ter a Sakura na mente, mas, enfim, ele conseguiu se livrar de um dos seus problemas. Quanto ao Madara, eu quando escrevi sobre ele neste fic, ainda não o tinha visto, por isso ele ficou loiro de olhos azuis. Me desculpe por isso, eu tenho evitado ver o Shippunden para não ver o Sasuke malvado e com um outro time. u.u Eu também falei demais, mas, acredite eu adoro coment's grandes. Esperarei seu comentário no próximo cap, beijos!_

**Jo-hime: **_Pois é, eu fiz. Seu fic merece minha lindinha, e espere meu review em breve, beijos!_

**Lenita Hiko: **_Sim, o cap ficou realmente chocante. E sim! Neste cap deu para perceber que Sakura enfrentou seus temores, eu fiquei orgulhosa dela, e não sei se teria a mesma coragem. Você teria? Enfim, espero que tenha gostado do cap, e te espero na próxima postagem! Beijos!_

**Keiko Haruno Sakura: **_Sim! Eu deixei! Depois de muita luta, Sasuke enfim matou Madara fazendo a vontade das leitoras, e leitores. Você achou o Sasuke apaixonado? Ele é bem impulsivo, nee? Bom, a Sakura sofreu bastante, mas, te garanto que tudo tem um motivo. E por favor, não infarte! Eu sei que você quer que o casal fique junto, todo mundo quer, até eu, acredite! Mas, espere! Tenha paciência que tudo ficará bem! Beijocas!_

**: **_Sem problemas! Net é uma coisa complicada mesmo, mas, ainda bem que comentou no cap passado, e espero sua presença nos comentários deste cap também. Obrigada pelos elogios, lindinha! Beijos!_

**S2 Lana-chan S2: **_Demorei, querida! Espero que me perdoe, pelo menos o cap tá grande e cheio de emoções. Que gostou que gostou do cap, espero que tenha gostado deste também, beijinhos!_

**Miss Pudingg: **_XD! Sim, minha querida! A gente conversou um bocado sobre este fic no msn, é incrível como eu falo pelos cotovelos. u.u Demorei mais do que imaginava, mas, aí está. Acho que este cap além de tenso, está muito revelador. Espero que tenha gostado, e fico aguardando seu coment, oka? Beijos!_

**Lizinha-chan: **_Viu? O Sasuke acabou com o Madara, e foi um fim bem merecido não é mesmo? Demorei, mas, postei! Acredite! Espero que tenha curtido o cap! Beijocas!_

**Line-chan: **_Todo mundo esperava pelo desfecho de Madara, e espero que você tenha ficado contente do modo como tudo acabou. Obrigada mais uma vez, pelos elogios. Beijos!_

**Anne: **_XD! Sim, sim! Eu postei novamente, depois de séculos. É bom deixar as pessoas curiosas, isso é um incentivo para que continuem lendo. Sim, elogios me deixam sem graça, mas, eu adoro, não posso negar. Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando da fic, e espero que continue acompanhando os cap's. Muitos beijos, e até a próxima postagem. Ps: Você me mandou dois coment's, um atrás do outro, nee? E concordo, uma parceria com a Joo seria realmente ótimo. Idéia dela, que apoio._

**Baby 168: **_Olá, querida! Seja bem vinda ao meu mundinho de "Olhos". Agradeço mesmo pelos elogios, e espero que tenha curtido este cap. Beijocas!_

**'Iaritisa': **_Nick diferente... Olá, querida! Acredita que de primeira eu não entendi a piada? Só depois de ler pela segunda vez. Já estava em prantos de pensar que a sua prima não tinha gostado do meu fic! XD! Enfim, eu entendo mesmo que esperar é ruim, por que eu também sou leitora. Eu estou no seu lugar, acredite. Mas, se eu demoro, com certeza tem um motivo especial: Eu quero postar sempre o melhor, e tentar não decepcionar vocês. Enfim, espero que tenha gostado do cap, e vou esperar seu coment, oka? Beijos!_

**leitor de olhos vermelhos: **_Bem, acho que você é o único. Pelo menos, que se assume que lê meu fic e é homem. Isso é bom, gosto que meninos leiam fic's, por que não? E gostei do fic, bem impulsivo. Espero que tenha gostado das cenas de luta! XD!_

**Fer-chan: **_Pode me chamar do que quiser, querida! Menos de coisas feias, nee? Mas, enfim. Que bom que deixei ansiosa! Até eu estou ansiosa para postar este cap. O Madara é nojento, e aposto que está achando mais pessoas nojentas, ainda mais depois de terminar de ler este cap. Bom, eu adoro "Twilight", mas, superei sim. Eu estou no vício de vampiros, e eu gosto mais dos person's que são relativamente malvados. O Edward é muito calminho. Leia "Alma e Sangue" da autora Nazareth Fonseca, vale a pena. Mas, quando "Lua Nova" extreiar nos cinemas, minha paixonite deve voltar de novo. Beijocas._

**Perola Negra: **_Oi! Nya, não fique se culpando! Eu senti sua falta no cap passado, mas, imaginei que deveria estar ocupada com outras coisas! Obrigada mais uma vez, pelos elogios! Eu fico muito contente de saber que eu estou agradando. Com relação á escrever coisas cruéis com a Sakura, eu gosto de escrever coisas cruéis com quem quer que seja. Afinal, não é átoa que adoro filmes de terror. Mas, assim. Eu adoro a minha Sakura. Porém, eu tenho que escrever certas coisas para que a fic continue seu curso natural, entende? Sim, eu tento escrever o mais simples possível para que vocês possam visualizar as lutas da melhor maneira. De qualquer maneira, linda! Tenha fé que vai dar tudo certo, eu não posso revelar agora se a Sakura foi 'violada' ou não, mas, irei responder isso, sem dúvidas no decorrer dos acontecimentos. Todo mundo adora o Sasuke violento, até eu! XD! Obrigada mesmo por todo o apoio que você tem me dado no fic, querida! Esse é um sonho que quero realizar, mas, irei com calma, o importante é sempre ter apoio não importa a quantidade dele. Minhas betas, são o máximo mesmo! Adoro-as, de verdade! Enfim, mais uma vez, obrigada e nos vemos na próxima postagem! Beijos!_

**Elfen Malfoy: **_Não importa que chegou tarde, o importante é que chegou! XD! Sim, o Madara realmente foi longe demais, mas, ele teve o que mereceu, não concorda? E é bom quer você não tenha piscado neste cap também, as coisas estavam bem tensas. Enfim, espero que tenha gostado da postagem, e nos vemos em breve! Assim espero... u.u_

**Yukitachi: **_Nya, senti falta das suas quinze mil linhas, mas, ok, eu te entendo. E por favor, não me mate ainda! Lembre-se que você tem que ver o final desta história, e me matando não vai conseguir isso. Bem, quer dizer, a Paty sabe de tudo, nee? u.u''' Enfim, beijocas, e até a próxima!_

**frozitinha: **_Não é que a Sakura seja burrinha, ou talvez, ela seja mesmo. Mas, o problema é a situação em que ela se encontrava. Enfim, eu acho que no momento em que ela não sabe o que é um genjutsu tudo se complica, mas, eu entendo perfeitamente o que quer dizer. Espero que tenha achado este cap legal, querida! Beijocas!_

**MariManami: **_XD! Tem muitas pessoas me incentivando a escrever um livro. Quem sabe, nee? Mas, obrigada pela dica. A Sakura no fic do cap, viu o Sasuke 'brabinho', mas, eu não posso dizer por enquanto se ela entendeu a 'mensagem' ou não. E o Madara não era o Naruto de olhos azuis, não! Mas, eu estou pensando seriamente em incluir o Naruto na história. Quem sabe? Beijos!_

**Mara: **_Olá, tudo bem! Seja bem vinda á "Olhos". Ficar curiosa faz parte, e é esse meu objetivo quando posto cada cap, espero que tenha se divertido lendo este cap também! Beijinhos!_

**Mariana Lima: **_Olá, querida! Leu a fic cinco vezes? O.O Caramba! Bom, eu não ia muito com a cara do Itachi, sabe? Mas, por causa de uma menina lindinha chamada Thayaná, estou começando a vê-lo com outros olhos. E se ele vai aparecer na fic... Hm... Você prestou atenção neste cap? XD! Beijos!_

**Wayu-ki: **_Sim, sim! Eu demorei mesmo, e entendo o seu desespero. Este cap estava mais do que atrasado. Mas, aqui está ele! Bem grandão para compensar a demora. Enfim, espero que você tenha gostado, e muito obrigada mesmo pelo incentivo e os elogios! São muito importantes para mim! Beijocas!_

**Aninha n.n: **_XD! Eu tenho que parar nas partes importantes, senão não tem graça, nee? Enfim, que bom que você gostou do cap passado, espero que também tenha gostado deste! Beijocas!_

**jess-chan: **_Isso mesmo! Foi o Madara disfarçado que tentou forçar a Sakura no cap 10. E neste cap 11 ainda teve mais um que tentou forçá-la... u.u E sim, a Sakura acha que foi o Sasuke quem tentou forçá-la da primeira vez. Tem muitas coisas embaralhadas na cabeça da coitada. Muito obrigada mesmo por ter deixado um review, mesmo que seja pela primeira vez depois que lê há muito tempo, o importante é que deixou agora e eu sei que mais alguém lê minha humilde fic. Beijos!_

**Mih: **_Ficar sem net é mesmo muito chato, ainda mais se a gente for dependente. Como eu, por exemplo. Eu queria mesmo que o Madara parecesse bonzinho para que assim pudesse iludir a Sakura com uma segurança que ela precisava obter no momento. Bom, a luta de Sasuke e Madara terminou, e espero que tenha gostado do desfeche dela. Neste cap o Naara não lutou muito, mas, ele ainda vai ter a vez dele brilhar e muito. O que a Sakura tem para perseguirem ela? Segredo... XD! Espero te ver na próxima postagem, lindinha!_

**Uchiha Saya: **_Olá, Mari! Nya, obrigada pelos elogios, eu fico realmente muito feliz que tenha minha fic em tão alta conta assim, querida! Eu sempre faço o melhor para que vocês aprovem. Espero que tenha gostado desta postagem também! Beijos!_

**Carol: **_Olha você aqui de novo, menina! Com relação ao hentai, você me deu uma boa idéia, mas, eu tenho algo planejado aqui, que eu acho que os leitores irão gostar, inclusive você. Aguarde e confie. XD!_

**Naathy Harumi-chan: **_XD! Maratona de fanfic, eu já fiz muito isso! Que bom que esteja gostando minha querida, é uma honra saber que as pessoas aprovam o que eu escrevo. Obrigada mesmo pelos elogios, é bom saber que o trabalho árduo é apreciado, querida! Espero que tenha gostado deste cap assim como tem gostado dos outros. Beijos!_

**Carol: **_Olha você aqui de novo! Não tem problema mandar um monte de coment's, isso significa que você tá bem ansiosa mesmo! XD!_

**Princess Of Ocean: **_Bem vinda! E eu continuei... Demorei, mas, continuei... XD!_

**Dai Rangel: **_XD! Tem que voltar para casa! Mas, enfim! Fico feliz mesmo que tenha gostado da fic, e muito obrigada mesmo pelo apoio, viu? ^^_

**Pamish: **_XD! Obrigada querida! Demorei mesmo, mas, aí está! Quero coment, viu? XD!_

**Princess Of Ocean: **_Olha você aqui outra vez! Tá como a Carol! XD!_

**Luluana: **_Nya, obrigada por achar minha fic viciante! Isso me anima pacas! Espero que tenha gostado do cap também! Beijos!_

**Katara Potter Cullen: **_XD! É bom saber que lembro histórias tão boas quanto "Fantasma da Ópera" e "Twilight". Isso me enche de orgulho! Sim, eu demorei mesmo! i.i Mas, acho que a espera valeu a pena! Beijocas!_

**: **_Tava com saudades tuas! Que bom que voltaste! Eu demorei também para postar, mas, aqui estou eu! Demorei, mas, não morri! Espero que tenha gostado! Beijos!_

**Yakumo-san ou Yuki-san: **_Eu demorei mesmo... i.i Nem tenho palavras para me desculpar. Mas, acontece, e eu espero mesmo que me perdoe. Em compensação, o cap está grande e cheio de emoções fortes. Beijinhos!_

**rayane: **_Nya, que lindinha que você é! Adorei seu coment, sério! Tão meigo! Obrigada mesmo pelos elogios, querida! E espero que mesmo com a demora, tenha gostado do cap. Beijinhos e até a próxima._

**Lisz: **_Aqui está! XD!_

**Bellu: **_XD! Sim, sim! Eu trabalho mesmo, o tempo ficará ainda mais curto no ano que vem! Mas, aqui está o cap! Beijos!_

**Vanessa: **_Postado!_

**Danii: **_Não precisava de tudo isso! XDDDD! Mas, obrigada mesmo pelo esforço de me mandar tantos review's! Pode mandar só um também que eu aceito! E tá postado o cap!_

**Miuky Haruno: **_Não acabe com suas unhas, menina! Você tem que guardá-las para os próximos cap's... XD! Brincadeira! Beijinhos!_

**lydhyamsf: **_Caramba! Que nick difícil viu? Obrigada mesmo pelo incentivo! E gostou da morte do Madara? Todo mundo esperava que ele morresse, só resta saber se vocês aprovaram o modo como ele morreu. XD! Enfim, Sasuke e Sakura estão passando por uma fase delicada na fic, torça por eles. Beijos!_

**Cintinha Zaoldyeck: **_Nya, fico tão feliz que a minha fic seja original! Por isso que batalhei por ela. Obrigada mesmo pelos elogios, e espero que tenha curtido o cap! Beijos!_

**Lipinha: **_Demorei, mas, espero que me perdoe por essa. Trabalho e falta de criatividade! Mas, o bom é que eu enfim desencalhei. Obrigada mesmo pelo seu coment! Beijocas!_

**Saya: **_Nya! Obrigada pela torcida! É um sonho, mas, ainda falta muito para isso! Quem sabe eu chego lá? Nya! Que bom que eu te dou certeza de um bom cap. Comentários como estes é que fazem eu sentir uma tremenda responsabilidade. Enfim, espero que tenha gostado de ler, assim como eu adorei escrever. Beijos!_

**Sweet 29: **_Pode colocar minha fic na comunidade! Mas, coloque o link daqui do fanfiction. Afinal, eu quero ler os comentários, oka? Obrigada pelo apoio e elogios, querida! Beijocas!_

**Shahh-Chan: **_XD! Já ouvi muitas vezes que a minha fic é perfeita, mas, eu ainda não acredito nisso! (sem graça) Enfim, obrigada pelos elogios, beijos!_

**rayane-chan: **_Acho que você já comentou neste cap! XD! Eu postei! Tá postado! XD!_

**Aninha n.n: **_Neste cap muita gente tá se repetindo! A ansiedade é grande! XD! Obrigada, querida!_

**Mari_Sáh: **_XD! Você quer muitas coisas, ein? Mas, neste cap eu te satisfiz em alguns quesitos. Outros terão que esperar. XD! Enfim, espero que goste da postagem, beijos!_

**tami-sushi: **_Olá, bem vinda! O suspense é importante! Adoro fazer isso nas minhas fic's. E foi ótimo ter achado minha fic, isso significa que eu tive sorte! Enfim, espero que tenha gostado do cap e que continue acompanhando essa estória. beijos!_

**CaroL: **_Não morra, menina! Que isso! O Madara é doentio! Por isso ele se tornou quem é. Mas, não durou muito não é mesmo? XD! Beijinhos!_

**taty: **_Olá, tudo bem! Ansiosos todos somos! Inclusive eu, que estou trocando os dedos de tanto responder coment's, mas, isso é bom! Enfim, mais uma vez, eu agradeço pelos elogios! Fico muito contente e é ótimo ser original. Espero que tenha curtido o cap! Beijocas!_

**ana carolina freitas: **_XD! Continuado, apesar da demora!_

**Mary P. Candles Maine: **_No início tudo é confuso por que eu quis dar um baita suspense. Mas, ainda bem que você compreendeu, eu também gosto de complicar as coisas de vez em quando. Enfim, obrigada pelos elogios, e até a próxima!_

**Uchiha Manu- chan: **_XD! Obrigada mesmo querida, pelo incentivo! E aí está o cap! Espero que tenha se divertido! XD!_

**cammi: **_Bem vinda! Mesmo que não goste de mandar review's, fico feliz que tenha se esforçado pela minha fic. Demorou, eu sei, mas, acho que valeu a pena! Te espero na próxima postagem! Beijos!_

**ilanna: **_Demorou mais que o previsto, mas, tá aí. Bom, eu estou pretendendo que tenha 20 cap's, e uma continuação mais pra frente, mas, comigo nada é certo. Eu sou bem impulsiva. Beijos!_

**juliana: **_Olá, querida. Obrigada pelo incentivo. Essa fic da bruxa tá nos meus favoritos no meu profile, dá uma olhadinha por lá, oka?_

**marymade: **_Sim, e se você gostou da cena anterior, acho que vai gostar deste cap. XD!_

**Chinmoku: **_Que honra! Nem sei o que dizer, quase tive um infarto ao ver seu review! Eu te admiro garota! Além de ser uma ótima amiga, você é maravilhosa escritora, sério! Obrigada pelo incentivo, Chin, isso significa muito pra mim! Te adoro, linda!_

**Hyuuga Tenten n.n: **_Olá! Nossa! O.O A melhor história que já leu na vida? Essa foi demais, menina! Eu fiquei ultra vermelha aqui do outro lado do pc! Saiba que seu review me ajudou muito na reta final da postagem deste cap 11, eu tava meio desiludida já que não postava há meses e ver seu coment me incentivando só me fez crer que eu tinha que continuar a história por todos que comentaram! Obrigada mesmo, minha flor. Eu agradeço muito, e fiquei muito feliz com cada palavra que você escreveu. Espero sinceramente, que tenha gostado deste cap, e pode apostar que vou me esforçar cada vez mais em cada postagem. Beijos!_

**Grazi Holic: **_XD! Obrigada pelo elogio! Sim, o Sasuke acabou mesmo com o Madara! Só que ele está num momento crítico com a Sakura. E o Naara sempre é o máximo, nee? XD!_

**Gente! Nem acredito, mas, respondi aos 86 review's deste capítulo! Eu só tenho que agradecer á vocês, á todo o apoio que vocês tem me dado! Cada review é um incentivo para continuar. Não deixe de mandar o seu! Eu garanto que cada um deles, faz a diferença!**

**XXXXXXX**

**Notas da autora, Yasasshino Yume:**

_Gente, para quem reclamava que os capítulos estavam sendo pequenos, este foi a prova da exceção, ele ficou enorme. Foram 14 páginas e 6317 palavras. XD! Enfim, ele foi o capítulo mais tenso que já escrevi em toda a minha vida como escritora, foi um desafio. Desde que começei este fic, tinha esta cena em mente. E graças a Deus, e o esforço das meninas (Paty e Mye) além de tantas outras pessoas que me ajudaram pela net (msn), consegui fazê-lo e acho que, humildemente falando, ficou bem melhor do que eu imaginava._

_Não tinha para onde correr, o cap era para ser violento. E acabou inevitávelmente aparecendo o lado obscuro do Sasuke, que quando se trata de salvar Sakura, não poupa esforços para isso. Fui influenciada por muitas coisas: filmes de terror (Jogos Mortais, é tudo!), livros, e fanfic's, lógico. Teve duas cenas neste cap que ficaram sem explicação, uma delas será revelada no próximo capítulo, a outra... Vai demorar um pouco mais. Será que vocês sabem que cenas foram essas? u.u_

_Enfim, quero agradecer á todos que me aturaram altas horas da noite me dando opiniões, ao pessoal da comunidade do Naara nos fóruns! Digo, que por causa delas, este cap foi um pouco afetado e pra melhor! Obrigada meninas! Agradeço também as mensagens pelo orkut, pessoas me mandando músicas, e me indicando trilhas! Muito obrigada de coração!_

_E sim! Review's! Elas fazem o milagre acontecer, e ajudam a nos incentivar! Por favor, mandem seus comentários, mesmo que sejam apenas uma linha! Eu gosto de saber o que pensam, oka? Vou estar ansiosa! Mesmo que você não tenha gostado do capítulo, por favor, me diga o que você não aprovou e eu posso aprender com isso._

_Beijos, e até a próxima postagem._

_Kao-chan/Yume._

**XXXXXXX**

**Prévia do próximo capítulo: **

_"Por favor... Por favor não me machuque..."_

_"Você me pertence..."_

_"Não deixe que o ódio a consuma, como fez comigo."_

_"Será pra você um prazer tão grande em me matar?"_

**Capítulo 12: Número.**

_Naquele momento, eu não queria olhar nos olhos dele._


	13. 品番 Número

**Notas da autora:**_ Na verdade, eu nem sei mais o que dizer. Atrasei pacas a postagem do capítulo, mas, espero sinceramente que esteja do agrado de vocês, viu? Boa leitura._

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens de Naruto não são meus, isto é apenas uma homenagem que ofereço aos autores, leitores e fãs do anime e mangá. Mas, a história é de minha autoria sim, e ninguém tasca! ó.ó

**Obs:** Este fic é UA, e os personagens podem ser OCC com o passar do tempo, ok?

**Casal Protagonista:** Sasuke & Sakura.

**Música sugerida e tema do cap de hoje:**

_Para_**:**_ Mye-chan._

**¤¤ Olhos Vermelhos ¤¤**

**赤い目**

Por: Yasashiino Yume (Kao-chan).

Revisora: Mye-chan.

Consultora oficial do fic:Paty Selenita.

_"Cala a boca, sua vadia!"_

_Não conseguia ver, estava escuro... E doía muito._

_"Quem manda em você, sou eu!"_

_Isso não era verdade..._

_"Por favor, deixe-me ir embora para casa..."_

**Os soluços eram presos, enquanto se encolhia.**

_'Sasuke-kun...'_

_Por que eu pensei em você?_

_'Por favor, eu preciso de você...'_

_Não! Isso é mentira!_

_'Eu queria te ver de novo...'_

_Eu não quero!_

_'Você não pode ter mentido pra mim...'_

_Mas, ele mentiu! Mentiu o tempo todo!_

**Segurava o lençol com força. O suor na testa se intensificava, enquanto Sakura virava-se de um lado para o outro.**

"Ela está tendo um novo ataque..."**, uma mulher aparentando mais de vinte anos informou, segurando um pano úmido e colocando na testa febril.**

_"Diga algo que eu não sei."_**, passou a mão pelos fios negros, impaciente.**

"Estamos fazendo o que está ao nosso alcance, senhor."**, a outra mulher, de aparentes sessenta anos ou um pouco mais velha, tentou abrandar a situação.**

_"Saiam daqui! Estaria melhor sem vocês!"_**, as mulheres o encararam, assustadas. **_"Ficaram surdas, ou o quê?"_**, logo elas desapareceram.**

**Desta vez, o rapaz molhou o pano na bacia ao lado da cama, retirando o excesso. Com um cuidado extremo - algo que qualquer um estranharia vendo a cena de longe -, ele depositou o pano na testa quente da jovem aos delírios.**

"Por favor..."**, gemeu baixo. **"Por favor... não me machuque..."**, ela pediu, arfando, inconsciente.**

**A máscara de indiferença que o rapaz sempre usava em todas as situações caiu por terra... Como pôde deixar que as coisas chegassem a esse ponto? A culpa fora dele, somente dele.**

**Por sua incompetência, aquela garota pagava um preço alto.**

**Quando poderia ver seus olhos sem toda aquela mágoa?**

**As mãos dele saíram da testa, e seus dedos calejados da mão direita tocaram lentamente o rosto de pétala delicada. Aquele gesto, mesmo que imperceptível, fez com que a enferma ficasse mais calma. **

**O shinobi virou o rosto, seriamente contrariado. Não se importava com o que ela pensava. No fim, era apenas uma peça em todo aquele complicado quebra-cabeças.**

**A respiração ofegante da jovem desapareceu, e seus lábios pronunciaram algo.**

"Sas... Sasuke..."**.**

**Nesse momento, os escarlates se voltaram para ela.**

**Capítulo 12:**

**品番**

**Número.**

"E o que houve com vocês duas, afinal, para virem chorando como bebês recém nascidos?"**, se ele tivesse dedos, estaria com eles nas têmporas. Parecia compartilhar do mesmo estado de espírito do rapaz no quarto.**

"Foi o senhor Uchiha, Naara..."**, começou a mais nova. **"Ele está com os nervos à flor da pele."**, pausou. **"E eu não estou chorando."**, resmungou, e enxugou a lágrima no que ela achou ser um modo discreto, mas que para Naara era nítido.**

"Ótimo, Ayame **(1)**."**, ficou de pé. **"Isso deu para notar de longe."**, os âmbares se voltaram para a mais velha, que já preparava as coisas para o almoço. **"Utada **(2),** o que houve?"**, ignorou o rodar de olhos da mais nova e viu Ayame se retirar logo depois.**

"A menina ainda tem delírios constantes, Naara. Estamos dando calmantes, e medicando como o doutor pediu, mas, parece que onde quer que ela tenha ido, foi demais para a cabeça dela."**, cortava os legumes no processo. **"O patrão está visivelmente abalado, e não come nada desde então. Deste jeito ele vai acabar adoecendo."**, relatou.**

"Ele é um moleque mesmo."**, resmungou.**

"E você está preocupado com ela, assim como ele. Eu sei. E não adianta tentar fazer essa pose de machão comigo. Tenho idade para ser sua mãe."**, estreitou os olhos para a cobra macho, enquanto ele murmurava coisas sem sentido.**

"Quando chegamos, ela estava sem roupas. E tinha um filho da puta em cima dela."**, declarou, alterado.**

"Entendo..."**, a mulher ignorou as palavras de baixo calão; não gostava de ouvi-las, mas não podia se manifestar contra, não naquele momento tão crítico. **"Então vocês dois concluíram que chegaram tarde demais, não é?"**, viu Naara assentir, olhando para baixo. Utada respirou fundo. **"Tão nova, isso é um pecado."**, a mamba negra não respondeu, e saiu se arrastando da cozinha. Estava transtornado.**

**XXXXXXX**

_As pequeninas mãos passavam entre as flores daquele campo que não parecia ter fim. Era nítido o sorriso que se estendia sobre sua face, enquanto os orbes permaneciam fechados. Queria continuar assim para sempre, sentindo aquele perfume, tocando aquela maciez em sua pele._

_O sorriso alargou quando pôde ouvir ao longe o som bonito do canto de um pássaro. Prendeu a respiração por um momento, quando sentiu sua cintura ser possuída por dois braços fortes. Mas, não se sentiu ameaçada. Molhou os lábios secos, e inspirou fundo. Suas mãos encontraram os braços que lhe seguravam; o toque fora suave e gentil, como se tivesse receio de tocar quem estivesse ali em suas costas._

_Sentiu a respiração amornar em seu pescoço delicado, e suspirou._

_"Abra os olhos...", a voz pediu. Em resposta, mais uma vez as mãos acarinharam os braços. "Abra os olhos para mim, Sakura...", insistiu, apertando-a mais em seu abraço confortante; ela o obedeceu._

_A visão a deixou sem palavras, a respiração mais uma vez quase se findou. Era absolutamente perfeito... As flores de todas as cores balançavam-se lentamente contra a brisa, o aroma impregnava devagar seus sentidos._

_"É lindo...", sussurrou; sabia que ele tinha escutado._

_Sentiu lábios quentes depositando um beijo casto em seu pescoço; encolheu-se sem comando. Mais uma vez, os braços envolveram seu corpo, deixando-os quase como um só._

_"Não tenha medo de mim...", a voz morna perto do seu ouvido a fez estremecer; o coração acelerou sem controle._

_O rosto virou-se devagar para a esquerda, e encontrou aquelas íris negras penetrantes. Perdeu-se o olhando tão de perto; seus sentimentos eram claros como a água. O amava, e nem tinha consciência de quando isso tinha se instalado em sua alma. Sabia, a partir daquele momento, que lhe pertencia._

_Mas, de repente, os olhos dele se tornaram vermelho vivo. Assustada, Sakura lembrara-se amargamente de todas as vezes que tinha visto aqueles olhos._

_Olhos escarlates..._

_Olhos de sangue._

_Ele ainda segurava a sua cintura de modo firme, e foi com pavor que a memória de um momento parecido como aquele veio em sua mente._

_Uma lembrança pesada... Sufocante._

_"Solte-me.", pediu, a voz trêmula, incerta. "Por favor, solte-me."._

_"Não...", ele sorriu; um sorriso macabro. Virou o corpo dela, posicionando-a de frente para si. Sakura tentava empurrar com força, mas não se afastava um milímetro. "Você é minha, Sakura.", sentenciou._

_As esmeraldas arregalaram e ele a deitou forçada contra a relva._

_"Não! Não!", gritava desesperada. Sabia o que ele estava tentando fazer, aquilo não podia acontecer. Ela não queria! Não assim!_

_O shinobi a ignorou, e rasgou seu vestido de algodão sem paciência. Ele estava faminto; os lábios começaram a percorrer seu colo, deixando um rastro de luxúria e desejo. Sakura se debatia sem parar._

_"Você me pertence...", disse; os lábios contra os seios, mordendo-os, insano._

"Não! Me larga!"**, abriu os olhos assustada e ofegante. No mesmo segundo se sentou na cama; os orbes arregalados de pavor.**

"Ela acordou, acordou! Que bom!"**, a jovem, trêmula, localizou uma mulher mais velha e outra bem mais nova, quase de sua mesma idade, perto de sua cama a observando atentas.**

"Controle-se, Ayame."**, ralhou a mais velha, voltando-se para Sakura com um sorriso gentil. **"Como está se sentindo, criança?"**.**

"Com muita dor pelo corpo."**, passou a mão pelos fios rosa, com uma expressão sofrida. **"Estou sentindo dor de cabeça."**, informou, fechando os olhos. **"Onde... Onde estou?"**.**

"Na mansão Uchiha, minha querida."**, assim que ouviu o nome, as íris se dilataram do tamanho de pratos.**

"O quê?"**, tornou-se desperta no mesmo instante.**

"É sim!"**, a outra, mais nova, se manifestou novamente. **"O senhor Uchiha a trouxe faz dois dias!"**, se explicou, enquanto a expressão de Sakura se modificava conforme as palavras faziam sentido em sua cabeça.**

"Que bom que despertou, querida. Os senhores estavam muito preocupados."**, a mais velha retomou a palavra, observando os gestos confusos da garota com cuidado. **"O estado em que chegou aqui foi delicado. Porém, cuidamos de tudo para que se recuperasse o mais rápido possível."**, a mulher tentou consertar as palavras que tinham alterado o semblante da jovem.**

"Por que _ele _me trouxe para cá?"**, indagou com a voz baixa; perguntava aquilo para si mesma.**

"Você deve ser especial, querida."**, Ayame iria intervir, porém Utada continuou. **"Não vejo meu senhor demonstrar absolutamente nada desde que tudo aconteceu..."**, os orbes esmeralda se voltaram para a idosa. **"Ele apenas apareceu aqui com você nos braços, enquanto você tremia constantemente. Creio que meu senhor não pensou muito, apenas agiu."**, notou a expressão do rosto da rosada abrandar um pouco.**

**Mesmo assim, muitas coisas passavam-se pela cabeça de Sakura.**

"Por favor..."**, a voz delicada ainda tinha dificuldades para se libertar. **"Podem me deixar sozinha por um momento?"**.**

"Claro, minha querida."**, mais uma vez, era Utada quem respondia. **"Aqui tem um número em cima do telefone que você pode ligar se precisar de algo. Iremos providenciar o remédio para que se sinta melhor."**, os orbes se voltaram para a mais jovem.** "Vamos, Ayame."**, a outra não disse nada e se retirou.**

_Estou aqui... Na mansão dele?_

**Aquela notícia a afundou no profundo das lembranças; cada pedaço de sofrimento emergindo lentamente apertando seu coração, sufocando-a. Ainda podia sentir as mãos descobrindo sua pele, tateando seu corpo. Segurou um soluço...**

**Aquilo não poderia ser real, porém, Sakura sabia no seu íntimo que era.**

**Apenas... Era muito mais fácil não acreditar.**

**Com as mãos trêmulas, ela teve coragem de buscar as provas de suas incertezas. Afastou a camisola larga com a mão direita, e viu alguns hematomas arroxeados. Era tudo o que precisava... Aquilo lhe deu conta de que tudo foi mesmo uma realidade, e agora ela estava ali, sozinha.**

**Sakura abraçou-se a um travesseiro, apertando-o, tentando inutilmente encontrar nele algum conforto. Os soluços contidos se tornavam cada vez mais necessitados. Sua memória trabalhando a mil; e mesmo que não quisesse, as lembranças de cada detalhe daquele dia infernal vinham consumindo-a.**

**Ela tinha vontade de gritar, tamanho o seu desespero. Tudo o que sentia era dor... Medo...**

**Sakura ainda podia sentir as mãos sujas do homem buscando sua pele, deixando rastros de sua luxúria em seu corpo.**

**E ainda tinha Sasuke Uchiha.**

**O que ele ainda queria com ela? Por que não podia esquecê-la? Será que a vontade dele de acabar com sua vida era tão grande, que não podia deixar que outro o fizesse?**

**Ele matou seus pais... Exterminou sua família sem lhes dar a chance de lutar.**

**E mesmo depois de todas essas evidências, ela não conseguia esquecer aquele olhar.**

**Os olhos vermelhos que intensamente a fitavam enquanto ela estava na cama, com aquele homem imundo. Aqueles olhos profundos e penetrantes que ela podia jurar que enxergavam toda a sua alma. Que podiam ler todo o seu desespero e sofrimento.**

"Não..."**, ela soluçou, ainda abraçada ao travesseiro. **"Nunca mais posso confiar nele. Nunca mais..."**, murmurou, com a voz falhada; os orbes esmeraldas se fechando e sentindo as lágrimas escapando deles.**

**Algo macio se acomodou entre suas pernas e foi subindo pela cama. Assustada, Sakura abriu os olhos, e com este ato, as lágrimas desceram de imediato pelas bochechas levemente rosadas. Ela deu um sorriso, mesmo que pequeno, e soltou o travesseiro.**

"Yuki!"**, exclamou aliviada, aconchegando a gata em seu colo. **"Que bom que você está bem! Que bom."**, colocou-a de frente para fitar seus olhos e examiná-la melhor. **"Eu estava tão preocupada!"**, a gata deu um miado em resposta, e Sakura estreitou as sobrancelhas por um segundo enquanto um pensamento passava por sua mente. **"Como chegou aqui? A porta está fechada."**, disse, como se a mesma pudesse lhe responder, e, mais uma vez, Yuki miou e olhou para a janela.**

_Is there anybody out there,  
Walking alone.  
_

_Tem alguém aí,  
Caminhando sozinho. _**(3)**

**Com a gata nos braços, Sakura foi andando devagar até a janela.**

**Seus passos estacionaram em frente à cortina, que voava conforme o vento avivava. Os fios rosa balançavam lentamente, enquanto suas mãos alcançavam a cortina branca, afastando-a para que pudesse visualizar o lado de fora.**

_Is there anybody out there,  
Out in the cold.  
_

_Tem alguém aí,  
No frio.  
_

**Os olhos negros estavam lá...**

**Aqueles orbes que podiam definhar qualquer pensamento... Que conseguiam afogar sua alma, emaranhar suas emoções...**

**Ele estava longe, muito longe para que pudesse alcançá-la. Sakura se encontrava no segundo andar da casa, provavelmente. No máximo no terceiro andar. Entretanto, podia jurar que se ele quisesse, estaria ali no mesmo segundo ao seu lado.**

**Os fios negros vinham para frente e para trás, porém ele continuava estacionado ali.**

_One heartbeat…  
Lost in the crown…_

_Uma batida de coração...  
Perdida na multidão..._

**Sakura segurava Yuki firme em seus braços, sentindo seu coração apertar... As pernas fraquejarem... Abaixou o rosto e fechou a cortina. Sua mão direita ainda estava segurando-a apertado. Ela não conseguiu sair dali por alguns segundos, que lhe pareceram eternos, e quando teve coragem o suficiente para abrir novamente a cortina, Sasuke não estava mais lá.**

**XXXXXXX**

"Então foi isso que sobrou de Madara... Impressionante."**, disse um dos mascarados, analisando à distância os pedaços restantes do antigo ANBU.**

"Você se impressiona á toa. Madara sempre foi muito idiota."**, chutou para a direita o braço. **"Acho que ele devia conhecer a garota, foi mexer com um dos Uchihas e deu nisso."**.**

"Devemos dar o relatório ao chefe. Agora o preço da cabeça do Uchiha deve triplicar."**, mostrou os dentes. **"Você tem coragem de enfrentá-lo?"**.**

"Por dinheiro? Qualquer coisa."**, o outro sorriu amarelo.**

**XXXXXXX**

_Aqueles passos iam mais rápido do que as pernas dela podiam acompanhar. A franja caía sobre os olhos claros a todo o momento, misturando-se com o vento, deixando-a confusa sobre que caminho tomar. Em um segundo estacionou os passos, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos a fim de respirar melhor. Olhou para frente, e nenhum sinal dele._

_"Sasuke-kun!", gritou com toda a força dos seus pulmões. "Sasuke-kun!"._

_Nenhuma manifestação._

_Novamente tinha sido deixada para trás... Sentou-se exausta na grama, que se estendia imensamente pelas montanhas até onde os olhos dela podiam alcançar, e a menina abraçou-se contendo a vontade de chorar. Os olhos começavam a arder mais rápido do que ela podia supor, enquanto o coração apertava-se a cada segundo._

_"O que está fazendo parada aí?", aqueles olhos negros a questionavam intensamente. "Você é mesmo muito devagar... Está me atrasando!", a expressão do rosto do garoto era impaciente, mas, logo ficou chocado com a reação que a menina teve._

_A jovem o abraçou bem forte, colocando seus braços pequenos em volta da cintura dele, com os olhos embargados._

_"Sasuke-kun! Você voltou para me ajudar!", ela parecia bastante agradecida. Afastou-se do abraço apenas o suficiente para olhá-lo por uns poucos segundos. "Muito obrigada!"._

_"Hn...", ele corou, e com isso virou o rosto para o outro lado._

_"Prometo ser mais rápida da próxima vez!", garantiu. Porém, ele sabia que no fim essa cena aconteceria novamente. "Ah... Sasuke-kun...", murmurou, ganhando a atenção dos olhos negros. "Eu quero te dar um presente de natal...", o abraço se dissipou tão rápido quanto ele começou. Sasuke, entretanto, achou que o gesto poderia ter durado muito mais._

_"Não quero presentes.", resmungou._

_"Ahn... Por favor!", ela retirou um pano de dentro do bolso da jardineira que usava. "É com todo o meu coração.", depois de desfazer as dobras do pano rosa, revelou um cordão com um pingente em forma de crucifixo. "Por favor, aceite.", pausou. "Isso vai te proteger de todo o mal.", o fitou. "E também para que eu esteja sempre com você, Sasuke-kun.", engoliu seco. "Por favor... Por favor, aceite.", lhe fez uma reverência exagerada, estendendo as duas pequeninas mãos na direção do garoto; o rosto virado para o chão, e com os olhos fechados torcendo para que ele aceitasse seu pequeno tesouro._

_As mãos logo sentiram o peso ser retirado de seus dedos. Sasuke colocava cuidadosamente o cordão em seu pescoço. As maçãs do rosto da menina começaram a enrubescer levemente, e ela soltou um sorriso sincero e emocionado._

_"Obrigado.", foi somente o que ele pôde dizer naquele momento, e para a jovem menina foi mais que o suficiente._

**"As coisas não vão se resolver sozinhas, Uchiha. Você precisa explicar o que houve para a pirralha, ou você vai perdê-la."**

**Aquelas palavras reviravam-se na cabeça do ANBU enquanto o cabo da espada girava entre seus dedos calejados. Ela não precisava saber de nada. Sakura não precisava saber de nada, porque não havia nada para ela saber. Apertou os punhos fortemente, segurando a vontade que tinha de voltar a ser humano; porém, isso tinha sido extorquido de sua vida há muito tempo. O sangue fazia parte de sua pele; as almas que exterminou sempre lhe seguiriam sedentas por vingança.**

**A espada começou a se movimentar rapidamente entre os manequins de madeira; olhos fixos em algo invisível aos olhos comuns. Aquelas íris vermelhas ativadas e vibrantes permeando cada pedaço do galpão.**

**Uchiha Sasuke nunca temeu a morte.**

**Sempre esperou por ela desde que tomara a decisão de ser um ANBU. Um assassino sem escrúpulos, uma máquina sem sentimentos. Uma máquina letal.**

**Os golpes se tornavam mais descoordenados... Cabelos revoltos, e o suor descendo pela pele branca repleta de hematomas.**

**As coisas tinham ido longe demais, e agora ele tinha que arcar com todas as conseqüências. Sakura já tinha se envolvido em demasia, e esse era um erro que ele não podia mais ignorar.**

**Um baque surdo surgiu do lado esquerdo do ANBU. Logo os escarlates localizaram o pingente brilhante caído, tentando, talvez, fazer com que algo voltasse a renascer dentro dele.**

**Algo que ele preferia esquecer...**

_"E também para que eu esteja sempre com você, Sasuke-kun."_

**XXXXXXX**

"Nós precisamos conversar, Sakura."**, ele estranhou chamá-la dessa maneira, porém, acreditava que ela só o levaria a sério dessa forma.**

"Por favor, eu quero ficar sozinha."**, ficou de costas para ele.**

"Acho que..."**, começou, entretanto não estava agüentando aquela situação. **"Pirralha! Você vai me ouvir!"**, toda aquela calma contida de antes sendo posta ralo abaixo. **"Você não está aqui por acaso, nós dois fomos buscar você."**, a garota virou o rosto, mas não teve coragem de ignorar a verdade que podia existir no que Naara dizia. **"Eu tentei ir atrás para te explicar, mas, de algum modo seu rastro saiu do meu alcance, e agora você deve entender o porquê."

"A culpa não é do Madara. Eu quis saber a verdade! Coisa que vocês dois nunca se dignaram a dizer!".

"E ele te disse?"**, questionou com a voz alterada. Sakura ficou em silêncio. **"O que quer que ele tenha dito, não é a verdade. Não se iluda."**, encarou-a. **"Eu... Nós... Nem mesmo o moleque mentiu sobre o que somos."**, pausou. **"Somos assassinos. Fomos treinados para matar sem fazer questionamentos."**, ela se encolheu e sentiu os olhos arderem.** "O que você precisa saber, deve perguntar ao Sasuke."**.**

"Nunca mais quero vê-lo. Preferia ter morrido á ter que dever minha vida a ele."**, a mágoa sobressaindo feroz na voz soluçada.**

"Você não sabe a besteira que está dizendo!"**, Naara gritou, arrastando-se pelo chão.**

"Por quê? Era isso mesmo o que ele deveria ter feito! Meu nome estava lá, junto com o dos meus pais! Era lógico!"**, segurou por dois segundos a respiração alterada. **"Então por que ele me deixou aqui com essa dor que me esmaga? Eu tenho ódio dele! Eu odeio vocês dois!"**, segurou o porta-retrato que estava sobre o criado mudo, e atirou com toda a força em cima da cobra.**

_Is there anybody shoutin',  
What no one can hear._

_Tem alguém gritando,  
O que ninguém ouve._

"Você não odeia ninguém."**, disse, seguro. **"Está magoada, é só."**.**

"Deixe-me em paz! Saia daqui!"**, gritou com toda a força.**

"Sakura... Você não entende o verdadeiro significado do ódio."**, os olhos dela se voltaram para ele.** "E você sabe que não foi Sasuke quem matou sua família."**.**

"Está mentindo!"**, tampou os ouvidos. **"Vá embora!"**.**

"Não!"**, ele gritou mais alto. **"Já disse que você vai me ouvir!"**, a garota fechou os olhos, sentindo as palavras dele pesarem em seu coração. **"Nós dois enfrentamos vários ninjas, shinobis dispostos a decepar nossas cabeças e arrancar cada membro de nosso corpo, por você."**, as lágrimas estacionaram no rosto branco. **"Não acha que existe algum motivo nisso?"**.**

"Ele quer ter o prazer de me matar com as próprias mãos."**.**

"É, isso é verdade."**, pausou. **"Mas, você acha mesmo que ele se arriscaria tanto só por isso?"**.**

_Is there anybody drownin',  
Pulled down by the fear._

_Tem alguém se afogando,  
Puxado para baixo pelo medo._

**Sakura sentiu sua respiração estacionar, enquanto seus olhos fitavam o vazio. Nitidamente podia assistir-se em momentos com Sasuke enquanto desconhecia todas aquelas verdades. Momentos em que nada era tão confuso, e que podia identificar raros segundos de amabilidade da parte do shinobi (4). A única coisa que desejava naquele pouco momento em que ele permitia sua companhia era fazê-lo feliz. Conseguir um modo que aplacasse a solidão que insistia em segui-lo como uma sombra inesgotável.**

"Eu não sei no que acreditar..."**, confessou baixo, para si mesma.**

"Acredite no que achar certo."**, pausou a encarando seriamente. **"E você sabe o que é certo, pirralha."**.**

"Naara..."**, a voz embargada não conseguiu mais ser anulada. As esmeraldas novamente sucumbiam às lágrimas. **"E-eu... Estava com tanto... tanto medo."**.**

"Está tudo bem..."**, ele se aproximou da jovem que agora já se desfazia em choro. Assim que a cobra chegou perto o suficiente, Sakura o abraçou apertado. **"Tudo bem..."**, Naara repetiu, e seus olhos amarelos detectaram o movimento do lado de fora do quarto.**

_I feel you…  
Don't look away._

_Eu sinto você...  
Não desvie o olhar._

**XXXXXXX**

**As esmeraldas não conseguiam mais ter a tranqüilidade necessária para que pudesse, enfim, descansar. Tinha sido um dia difícil; as memórias embaralhavam-se em sua mente, indo e voltando, e ela não conseguia impedi-las. Apenas queria que tudo fosse um pesadelo; isso com certeza seria algo mais fácil de ser lidado.**

**No fim, não conseguia entender o dono dos olhos negros. Porém, sabia que não podia confiar nele; Sakura não poderia mais se permitir ter contato com ele. Sentou-se na cama, impaciente com aqueles pensamentos, e escondeu o rosto entre as mãos pálidas. Apenas imaginá-lo fazia seu corpo inconscientemente reagir. Suas mãos imediatamente se tornavam trêmulas e indecisas; o coração palpitava indefinido.**

_"Feche os olhos..."_

**A voz ainda ecoava forte em seu coração. Seus orbes desviaram para o lado esquerdo, onde descansava esquecido o diário de outros momentos. Os dedos soltaram e alcançaram-no, passando a folheá-lo devagar. Recordando-se de cada dúvida, cada desabafo...**

_Você acha mesmo que ele se arriscaria tanto só por isso?_

**As palavras de Naara voltaram a assombrar suas memórias, intensificando o marremoto de sentimentos que a engolfavam á cada segundo. Com isso ela não mais se conteve.Fechou o diário e resolveu sair. Não agüentava mais ficar trancada naquele lugar, precisava de ar fresco, e precisava agora. Era até melhor sair à noite; ninguém a questionaria, e, muito menos, lhe seguiria. Pelo pouco que entendeu, estava num local completamente seguro.**

**Vestiu-se rapidamente, apenas colocando um roupão de seda por cima da camisola larga, e começou a dar seus passos, receosa. Ainda não conhecia aquele lugar, e de noite ele parecia ainda mais confuso. Estreitando as sobrancelhas a cada percalço, Sakura olhava atenta para todos os lados. Nada... Nem uma sombra... Ela respirou profundamente, aliviada. Se visse algo, talvez gritasse de pavor. No escuro aquela mansão era realmente assustadora.**

**A lua cheia reinava soberana no céu; nada mais parecia chamar tanta atenção quanto ela.**

**Sakura apenas queria um tempo para apaziguar-se consigo mesma.**

_Zoom into me…_

_Aproxime-se de mim…_

**Depois da conversa com Naara, Sakura não mais se atreveu a sair do seu ninho de isolamento por um tempo. Acreditava que ali estava mais segura, bem longe do poder que Sasuke instintivamente exercia sobre ela. Podia ser considerada um alguém sem sentimentos, pois, mesmo sabendo de toda a verdade, seu coração continuamente se embaralhava. Como se houvesse algo dentro de seu ser recusando-se a acreditar no inevitável. **

"Como posso ser tão idiota?"**, disse para si mesma, apertando os dedos com força, tentando depositar neste gesto um pouco de sua frustração.**

_Zoom into me…_

_Aproxime-se de mim…_

**Sua atenção, porém, foi capturada por sons abafados um pouco mais adiante. Á passos incertos, Sakura se aproximou; seus ouvidos percebendo mais claramente e as batidas do seu coração aumentando com o medo de ser pega em flagrante.**

_I know you're scared…  
_

_Sei que você está assustada..._

**  
Os largos ombros desnudos pareciam pesados, a respiração irregular demonstrando o esforço de cada movimento. A calça branca estava suja de suor e algumas gotículas de sangue, enquanto um pedaço de pano negro encobria seus olhos. Sakura não soube o que sentir no momento, se era raiva, mágoa, medo ou qualquer outra coisa que ela preferia obscurecer em seu íntimo... Apenas sentia seu coração apertar, as mãos ficarem frias... Não. Ela não podia ficar ali, não queria encará-lo, não queria ter mais dúvidas.**

"_Eu sei que está aí."__**,**_** continuou de costas para ela, com a espada em punho.**

**A garota engoliu em seco, enquanto a mente a alertava para correr dali o mais rápido que suas pernas conseguissem; porém, ela estacionou naquele lugar.**

_When you can't breath,  
I will be there.  
Zoom into me…_

_Quando não puder respirar,  
Estarei lá.  
Aproxime-se de mim..._

**De onde estava também podia perceber, porém não com os mínimos detalhes, as marcas da última batalha. Eram cicatrizes ainda abertas, feridas de bala, escoriações pelo corpo. Diante daquilo, apenas uma pergunta martelava em sua mente.**

"Eu não entendo."**, ela começou. **"Por quê?"**, engoliu seco. Não sabia se queria mesmo saber a resposta.**

**O Uchiha sabia o que Sakura lhe questionava. Um mínimo traço, quase imperceptível, de descontentamento transpassou pela face quase impenetrável do assassino.**

"_Não te interessa."_**, respondeu, grosso.**

**O quanto mais a afastasse de si, melhor. Então, por que não conseguia deixá-la seguir com o próprio curso? Se realmente quisesse, poderia lhe dar as ferramentas para uma nova vida.**

**Um novo nome, família, passado.**

"Eu estou cansada, Sasuke!"**, despejou. **"E você não me dá mais medo!"**, encarou-o, não sabendo de onde tirou tanta coragem.**

_Is there anybody laughing,_

_To kill the pain._

_Tem alguém rindo,  
Para matar a dor._

**Sasuke respondeu com uma gargalhada sarcástica, vazia. Ele retirou a venda dos olhos com cuidado, revelando mais uma vez aqueles escarlates frios.**

"_Quem você pensa que é?"__**, **_**aproximou-se dela num segundo, prendendo-a contra a parede. Seus olhos fixados um no outro...**

**Um ameaçador... O outro, acuado.**

"_Você não é nada! Posso acabar com tudo isso agora!"__**,**_** exclamou, com a espada em seu pescoço.**

"Vá em frente!"**, desafiou.**

**Mesmo que a garota de olhos verdes estivesse apavorada por dentro, ela fechou os orbes lentamente, como se com aquele gesto ela estivesse resignada com o que estaria por vir. Entretanto, o shinobi aparentava nervosismo; apertou o pescoço dela com uma das mãos, porém, não conseguia colocar a força necessária para matá-la mais rapidamente. Sakura sentia sua respiração esvair devagar, e com isso, ela abriu as esmeraldas.**

_Is there anybody screamin'…  
The silence away.  
Just open your jaded eyes…  
_

_Tem alguém gritando..._

_Á distância, o silêncio.  
Apenas abra os seus olhos cansados..._

**Sasuke estava mais afastado, ainda com a espada em punho; desta vez, distribuindo golpes a inimigos invisíveis, tentando descarregar sua ferocidade. Talvez aquela fosse uma oportunidade para que Sakura fosse embora para a mansão, porém, ela não quis atender a este convite mudo do shinobi.**

"Estrelas..."**, começou, massageando o pescoço dolorido. **"Há tantas delas, não é?"**, pausou, fitando o céu. **"São tantas quanto à quantidade de pessoas que você deve ter matado sem se importar. Certa vez ouvi dizer que, em uma guerra, as pessoas não pensam no número de mortos... Não pensam no número de histórias que encerraram."**, abaixou a cabeça por um momento. "**Não se importam que aquele homem possa ter sido o filho mais esperado por uma família, ou se havia um exímio pianista ali... Ou um pai amoroso que beija todos os dias a foto dos filhos, que estão esperando por sua volta..."**, seus olhos voltaram-se para ele. "**Você encerrou muitas histórias como se só fossem números. Já parou para pensar nisso?".

**O local permaneceu em silêncio por mais de um minuto.**

"Não sei por que pergunto isso se a resposta é óbvia."**, ela recomeçou. "**Você não pensa. Jamais pensa..."**, sentiu as lágrimas descerem, e a voz começar a ficar trêmula. **"Você não quer saber se deixará pessoas sofrerem pelo seu "trabalho". Dói pensar que minha família, toda ela, não passou de números pra você."**, ela enxugou as lágrimas que agora rolavam sem controle por sua face.** "Todas as noites eu imagino como deve tê-los matado; como as mulheres devem ter chorado e os homens devem ter implorado para proteger os que amam. No fim... Somos todos números. Só isso...".

**Sakura sentiu como se algo estivesse morrendo dentro de si, enquanto aquele desabafo emergia de seu coração. Seus passos começaram a ecoar, e mais uma vez ela observava o céu com uma expressão saudosa.**

**O shinobi quis disfarçar, entretanto seus olhos vermelhos não conseguiam mais desviar da silhueta de Sakura. Apertou os punhos, e sua face antes intransponível agora estava levemente abalada. Só quem conhecia bem as facetas do shinobi poderia notar esta peculiaridade. Sasuke gravava cada detalhe, cada lágrima derramada de Sakura, e aquilo o estava matando aos poucos e em silêncio.**

"Eu também sou um número, um que você deveria ter eliminado há muito tempo, mas que por algum motivo, não o fez."**, pausou, e se aproximou dele, ficando de frente para aqueles orbes vermelhos. "**Por que você não me deixou lá para que seu serviço fosse terminado?"**, desta vez, os soluços eram altos e magoados.**

"_Saia daqui."__**, **_**ordenou, em tom de ameaça, tentando voltar a ter o controle da situação**_**.**_

"Não!"**, ela insistiu, e respirou fundo para reunir a coragem que precisava. "**Se não tenho valor algum, por que me tirou de lá? Por que me deixou viver?"**, o silêncio imperou. **"Será um prazer tão grande assim em me matar?"**, o shinobi continuava no silêncio sepulcral. **"Fala! Fala alguma coisa!", **em seu desespero,** **Sakura começou a bater com os punhos no tórax do Uchiha, que não teve reação alguma, só a deixou fazer aquilo. **"O que eu mais odeio em você é que você quis me fazer sofrer mais do que todos eles. Porque me deixou viver, sabendo que não tenho mais ninguém, sendo torturada todos os dias pelas minhas lembranças, pensando que aquele dia que estou vivendo pode ser o último, e que finalmente vai cumprir com o que sempre diz..."**, pausou. **"Que vai me matar quando eu menos esperar, sem ter motivo nenhum.,,"**, engoliu o choro. **"E o que eu mais odeio em mim é que, nem a tristeza que eu sinto... Nem toda a mágoa por tudo o que você me fez, e nem ver que você não liga pra nada tira essa droga de dentro de mim!"**, bateu no próprio coração. **"Porque mesmo você sendo uma pessoa horrível, eu não consigo te odiar!"**, mais uma vez, ela bateu com os punhos fracos no tórax dele.**

_Come closer,_

_And closer…_

_Chegue mais perto,_

_E mais perto…  
_

**Aquele era o maior momento de insanidade do Uchiha em toda a sua vida como shinobi, pois ele decidira agir impulsivamente. Sasuke segurou as mãos dela com força, e com isso, os olhos verdes voltaram-se para ele no mesmo segundo. Aqueles olhos embargados e tão confusos.**

**Os soluços cortavam o silêncio, enquanto os olhares permitiam se entregar um ao outro. Enquanto aquelas mãos entrelaçadas não se soltavam.**

_When you can't breath,  
I will be there.  
Zoom into me…_

_Quando não puder respirar,  
Estarei lá.  
Aproxime-se de mim..._

**Continua...**

**XXXXXXX**

**Notas:**

**(1) Ayame, nome tirado de um dos meus animes favoritos, "Rurouni Kenshin", ou mais conhecido como "Samurai X".**

**(2) Utada, nome tirado de uma das minhas cantoras asiáticas favoritas. Utada Hikaru.**

**(3) Letra e tradução da música tema do capítulo de hoje.**

**(4) Shinobi, significa assassino.**

**XXXXXXX**

**Notas da revisora, Mye-chan:**

Mais um capítulo, saído quentinho do forno e bem recheado de emoções fortes. Mais dúvidas surgem. Será que foi mesmo o Sasuke que matou a família da Sakura? E será que vamos ter o tão esperado beijo do casal no próximo capítulo? Só acompanhando para saber! ;D

Mas, eu queria dizer outra coisa muito importante: sexta-feira, dia 19 de março, o aniversário da nossa querida autora, Kao-chan! Vamos dar os parabéns para ela, pessoal, e desejar muita paz, amor, saúde, felicidade e criatividade para que ela continue escrevendo histórias maravilhosas como esta para nós, ne? Parabéns, Kao, muitas felicidades para você agora e sempre! Te adoro muito, você sabe disso, ne? ;D

Beijinhos aos leitores, e um abraço apertadinho na Kao!

Até o próximo capítulo de "Olhos vermelhos".

**XXXXXXX**

**Notas da consultora da fic, Paty Selenita:**

Yo minna-san! Como vão todos? Bem, depois do capítulo acima, acho que devem estar um pouquinho consternados, e pelos os dois.

Acho que, vendo pelo lado de fora, é fácil entender porque os dois estão chateados. Ela se sente traída, se sente como um fantoche nas mãos dele, que pode matá-la ou não quando bem quiser, fora que matou todas as pessoas com quem ela mantinha um vínculo familiar, mesmo que fossem relapsos.

Já ele, seu único vínculo é ela. E isso está lhe custando bem caro, aliás. Uma pessoa que jamais esperava estar ligado ou sentir algo que não fosse raiva por alguém, está subitamente preso a uma pessoa que o odeia, e ele não sabe exatamente o que fazer, então faz a primeira coisa que lhe vem à cabeça: a afasta para que ela própria possa ter uma vida, diferente dele.

É triste, e apesar de ser uma ficção, acho ótimo ver esse tipo de coisas.

Ninguém sofre sozinho. Sempre tem uma outra pessoa que também sofre por nossa causa, independente do motivo, mas não conseguimos enxergar isso; ou enxergamos e não sabemos como agir, como é o caso de Sasuke.

Esse capítulo deu trabalho... Sakura está acostumada a se expressar, mas nunca dessa forma, tão direta, tão fria e tão machucada por dentro. Isso foi um desafio para nós, sobretudo pra Yume-chan, que fica com todo o trabalho pesado, por assim dizer.

Exige muito das próprias emoções dela (e das nossas, pra avaliarmos ou pra sugerirmos algo, mas não tanto quanto às dela), e do seu tempo, já que trabalhar e estudar não é fácil, e isso eu sei melhor do que eu gostaria de saber.

Acho que por tamanho esforço, nossa amiga aqui merece o máximo de reviews que puderem deixar, ainda mais que dia 19 de março é aniversário dela. Vamos gente, parabenizem-na!

Ela realmente merece, não acham? Uma, porque a estória está irresistível, e outra porque, sem Yume-chan, não tem "olhos", hehe.

Então, eu termino essa "carta" lhe dando parabéns, minha amiga! Parabéns por mais um ano, parabéns por seu caráter, por sua doçura e por ser uma amiga incomparável, que todo mundo deveria ter.

E parabéns pela maturidade que você alcança a cada capítulo!

Beijos pra todos, principalmente pra Yassashiino Yume!

Ja ne!

**XXXXXXX**

**Fic recomendado:**

**Gente, não é o gênero de quem lê Sasuke e Sakura. Mas, a fic é muito bem escrita, tem uma estória envolvente, e sem contar que é de um Uchiha que estamos falando, nee? Recomendo á vocês hoje, "Uma Paixão Poderosa" da Thayana. Leiam o primeiro capítulo desta fic, mesmo que você não tenha afinidade com o Itachi. Garanto que não vão se arrepender! Aqui está o resumo:**

Sakura almejava ser amada e construir uma família. Itachi precisava de um herdeiro, pois se caso algo desse errado em seus planos, esse iria completar sua missão. Porém, uma paixão poderosa entre ambos se torna inevitável à medida que o tempo passa.

**O link? A fic está nos meus favoritos, passa lá no meu profile!**

**XXXXXXX**

**Respostas aos review's:**

**Uchiha Saya: **_Por favor, não morra antes de ver o que vai acontecer com nossos protagonistas, querida! Eu sei que as emoções são fortes, mas, você tem que se esforçar para agüentar, viu? E sim, o Madara mereceu. Mas, deu pra notar que isso foi só a ponta do iceberg, nee? Beijocas!_

**Chinmoku: **_Nossa, que honra. É realmente uma honra muito grande ter você aqui comentando no meu humilde fic, Chin. Eu fiquei nossa... Muito feliz, de verdade! Nya, eu adoro caprichar nos finais, acho que é isso que faz o leitor se interessar cada vez mais no universo que você cria, entende? Enfim, mais uma vez, obrigada pelo seu apoio!_

**Lydhyamsf: **_Sim, o seu nick é completamente diferente. Tive muito cuidado para não errar uma letrinha sequer. A morte do Madara era algo bem esperado, por isso eu quebrei a cabeça para fazer algo pelo menos que chegasse perto do que o Sasuke faria. XD! Enfim, eu não especifiquei que a Sakura foi 'violada'. Fique calma, a esperança sempre é a última que morre, nee? Beijocas!_

**SweetLuh: **_XD! Olha, que honra. Não sabia que sua fic favorita era a minha, mas, fico maravilhada em saber disso! É muito gratificante saber que meu trabalho está fazendo a diferença. A Yuki não apareceu cap passado, mas, já deu o ar da graça neste. Nunca a deixaria de fora, simplesmente o cap era muito intenso para que ela aparecesse. Sim, o Sasuke estava morrendo de ódio, e a Sakura se abalou bastante, mas, nada que uma boa conversa possa resolver. Ou não. U.u' Aguarde a próxima postagem._

**Lepitas: **_Pode me tratar de Yume-chan, sim querida! Bom, o Sasuke deu uma boa lição naquele homem, sim, mas, sinto que deixei coisas abertas neste lado. Pretendo resolver isso, assim que der. Muito bom mesmo saber que a minha fic está entre uma de suas favoritas, eu quebro minha cabeça para cada vez mais atrair mais pessoas. O trecho que você gostou, foi o favorito entre várias, ainda bem! O Naara é mesmo uma figura, neste cap ele até apareceu mais. Hm, hentai? Olha, está nos meus planos sim. Mas, ainda é bem cedo para falar nisso, oka? Afinal, eles estão num relacionamento ainda bem instável, mas, torça por eles. Beijos!_

**Maria Lua: **_Se Sasuke chegou á tempo de evitar uma tragédia com a Sakura? Bem, isso será respondido daqui á alguns cap's, tenha paciência, viu? Beijinhos!_

**Elara-chan: **_XD! Sim, eu também ajudo as pessoas ficarem um pouco confusas. Admito que demoro o bastante para atualizar, mas, espero que isso não te desanime com "Olhos". Te garanto que esta fic ainda irá te surpreender, viu? Beijos!_

**Paty Selenita: **_Nem sei o que dizer, amiga. Você é uma pessoa super importante para mim, e saiba que toda a opinião que você dá, eu guardo e ouço com o maior carinho. Você é a minha mana, somos tão parecidas, e por isso que nossa amizade só se intensifica ainda mais. Falando do 'comunicado' que deixei, eu nunca ia postar o cap sem te falar. Eu só precisava me redimir com os leitores, eles mereciam. Enfim, muito obrigada mesmo pelo seu coment, eles sempre são muito importantes, além da ajuda pela net. Sem contar nesta nota linda que me deixou no cap de hoje. A compreensão que você tem dos dois, é invejável. Por isso que você tomará as rédeas de "Olhos" se algo me acontecer, viu? Enfim, mais uma vez, obrigada de coração por tudo. Sinto sua falta, e sei que as mudanças que a vida nos dá, estão nos afastando, mas, saiba que nossa amizade prevalecerá com isso, viu? Beijocas, te adoro demais!_

**Isabelina 12: **_Nya, eu tento fazer com que todos os cap's pelo menos façam com que vocês fiquem um pouco tensas (os),porém, saber que você quase acaba com suas unhas, me deixa chocada, menina! Acalme-se! Mas, eu acho que é meio impossível depois do cap de hoje, beijos!_

**Taty: **_Sem infartos, querida! Não quero ser causadora de nenhuma morte, pelo menos, na vida real. Bom, talento? O.o' Eu me esforço, nee? Mas, obrigada pelos elogios, eu fico tão sem graça com eles, mas, se você está gostando, significa que eu estou no caminho certo. Bem... O Certo era mesmo deixar os leitores com dúvidas em relação á pureza da Sakura. Mas, prometo que isso será sanado até o final da fic, ok? O final da fic é mistério, mas, eu sempre gostei mais de finais felizes, tenha ciência de disso, viu? Muitos beijos, e até a próxima._

**SweetSabris: **_Nya, eu me esforço para sempre prender o leitor, e é maravilhoso mesmo saber que todo o meu esforço está valendo a pena. Neste cap não teve sangue, por que foi algo mais filosófico e dramático, mas, no próximo, prepare seu coração. As coisas vão começar a esquentar novamente, ao menos, amornar, nee? Beijocas!_

**Kune-chan: **_Eu disse que o cap passado era pesado! Você achou o Sasuke OCC? O.o' Mas, isso foi um bom sinal pra ti, ou não? Por isso que eu coloco nas notas iniciais que ele pode mudar um pouco. Enfim, depois você se lembra o que ia falar, teremos mais tempo para isso. Ainda faltam alguns cap's até "Olhos" terminar. Beijos!_

**Mih (Lady Muise): **_Olá, lindinha! Eu tava sonhando também em postar este cap neste dia especial pra mim, e graças a Deus, e a Mye, eu consegui! XD! Eu também adoro o lado obscuro do Sasuke, pretendo explorar ainda mais isso nos cap's seguintes. Sim, o Madara (por enquanto) morreu. Mas, eu sou louca, nee? Quem sabe ele não dá um jeito de aparecer de novo para assombrar os vivos. XD! Sim, a Susume foi uma personagem que surgiu para ajudar a Sakura no renascimento dela. Eu também fiquei triste, era uma boa garota. Perguntas:_

_1: O vilão vai aparecer no próximo cap, o que estava sentado na cadeira, não era o Madara. E com certeza, ainda há outros vilões, sim! XD!_

_2: XD! Menina, você só está me fazendo perguntas difíceis! Eu não posso responder isso por enquanto, por que vai perder o mistério de "Olhos". Mas, por que você no próximo coment, não me diz suas teorias?_

_3: Eu não deixei respondido essa pergunta de propósito. Assim como você, Sasuke também não sabe se o cara consumou o ato com a Sakura, e com certeza isso o deixa bem nervoso._

_4: O Madara mandou Sakura para ali por que ele queria que ela sofresse e fosse humilhada assim como ele tinha sido por ela._

_5: A Yuki já apareceu neste cap, ela foi salva pelo Naara, mas, como o cap passado foi tenso, ela não deu o ar da graça! XD!_

_6: Eles dois se conhecem há mais tempo do que você possa imaginar, mas, eu não posso dizer exatamente há quanto tempo, mas, tenha certeza que são mais de 10 anos._

_Não precisa pedir desculpas, eu agradeço grademente pelo seu coment, e fico feliz com tudo o que recebo, de verdade. Espero que eu sempre possa te ajudar com "Olhos", é uma honra. Beijos!_

**Hyuuga Tenten n.n: **_Menina! Não pare de respirar! Não quero ser responsável pela morte de ninguém! XD! Ao menos não na vida real... (riso malévolo) Nossa, queria estar pertinho de você para ver sua reação as passagens das cenas! U.u A maioria das minhas protagonistas sofrem, eu acho legal, é o grande 'complexo de cinderela'. Não consigo me livrar desta mania! Nya! O Sasuke é o herói sanguinário mais legal que existe, ao menos na minha opinião, e no meu fic, eu tento resaltar isso nele. Ainda bem que consigo! XD! Cada review é importante, linda, mas, naquele cap para mim, foi essencial! Obrigada de verdade, linda! Beijos!_

**Tsuki Kiome: **_Nya, tantas pessoas disseram que quase tiveram um 'troço' ao lerem este cap, até eu mesma estava com os nervos á flor da pele, por que eu sempre tento me colocar no lugar do personagem, e as cenas foram bem tensas. Neste cap também teve cenas bem fortes, como você deve notar na sua leitura... u.u Haja coração. Sim, a Sakura sofre bastante, a única diferença é que ela torna isso bem evidente, e o Sasuke é bem mais fechado no mundo dele. Enfim, espero que as suas espectativas tenham sido atendidas, e o cap como você esperava. Senão, mande um coment e me diga o que te surpreendeu! XD! Beijinhos, e até a próxima!_

**Obs: Por enquanto, este espaço ficará incompleto por que eu queria postar o capítulo o mais rápido possível, mas, até este fim de semana, eu reatualizo o fic, com todas as respostas dos coments, ok?**

**Desde já, agradeço a compreensão de todos.**

**XXXXXXX**

**Notas da autora:**

_Gente! Hoje é meu aniversário! E para mim, foi uma felicidade postar este capítulo para vocês. Eu estava bem frustada pelo atraso, mas, graças a Deus deu tudo certo e eu consegui cumprir com as espectativas no prazo. Quero agradecer de verdade á todos os comentários, que como eu sempre digo, são todos muito importantes. Quero agradecer as pessoas que me ajudaram de todas as formas, me mandando imagens, músicas, dando idéias na comunidade do Naara, pelos review's, scrap's, por tudo mesmo! Nem sei o que dizer! Agradecimentos especiais para a Thayana (que ultimamente está me ouvindo pacas nas minhas idéias loucas na madrugada), para a Kytie (que faz tudo o que é preciso para me dar inspiração! Obrigada flor, de verdade!), para a Mye (sim! O tempo passa muito rápido, por que sua amizade faz cada dia valer a pena, e eu sei que teremos aqueles velhos tempos de conversa pelo msn de volta!) e para a Paty (que é maravilhosa demais, e que mesmo com o tempo corrido, sempre pensa em meu bem estar. Te amo, linda e é bem sério mesmo!)._

_Obrigada de verdade á todos. Não seria a mesma sem a ajuda de todos, por que como eu disse, "Olhos" agora não é mais um fic meu, é um fic de todos._

_Nya, tô quase chorando! Sou uma boba mesmo! U.u' É o aniversário que está me afetando! E espero coment's neste cap, viu? Beijos, e até a próxima postagem!_

_Kao-chan/Yume._

**XXXXXXX**

**Prévia do próximo capítulo:**

"_Existe alguma coisa que eu deveria saber, e eu não sei."_

"_Esta é a família que ele conseguiu salvar."_

"_Vingança? Você não entende a gravidade disso..."_

"_Algum dia você já amou alguém de verdade?"_

**Capítulo 13: Necessidades.**

_Será que tudo o que achei que era verdade, era mentira?_


	14. 品番 Necessidades

**Notas da autora:**_Gente, nem tenho palavras pra me justificar. Espero que curtam o capítulo. u.u''' Faltou as "Notas da Paty" e prometo postar novamente este cap assim que tiver essas notas._

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens de Naruto não são meus, isto é apenas uma homenagem que ofereço aos autores, leitores e fãs do anime e mangá. Mas, a história é de minha autoria sim, e ninguém tasca! ó.ó

**Obs:** Este fic é UA, e os personagens podem ser OOC com o passar do tempo, ok?

**Obs Especial:** Este capítulo foi revisado especialmente pela Yuuki Ai, e pela Mye-chan.

**Obs Especial 2:** Também não respondi aos coment's pelo mesmo motivo. Prometo respondê-los assim que possível!

**Casal Protagonista:** Sasuke & Sakura.

**Música sugerida e tema do cap de hoje: **_"Sweet Curse", da banda ReVamp._

_Para_**:**_ Mye-chan._

**¤¤ Olhos Vermelhos ¤¤**

**赤い目**

Por: Yasashiino Yume (Kao-chan).

Revisora: Mye-chan.

Consultora oficial do fic:Paty Selenita.

Aqueles olhos pareciam engolfá-lo a cada segundo que se passava, e eles simplesmente o rendiam. Em toda a sua vida como shinobi nunca se sentiu tão indefeso. Era como se ela pudesse ler todos os segredos que ele lutava para manter em silêncio, trancafiado em algemas dentro de si.

Sakura não podia ver seus demônios, teria que cegá-la até o último momento. Era seu dever poupá-la das verdades... Aquele incidente foi um erro que nunca mais deveria ser cometido. Suas atrocidades e sangue derramado não mais poderiam atingi-la. Tinha consciência que aquele fora o prelúdio de toda a carnificina que ainda estava por vir...

"_Por que mesmo você sendo uma pessoa horrível, eu não consigo te odiar!"_

Ele não teria mais pena, nem misericórdia. Quem se intrometesse em seu caminho, ou ousasse tocá-la, pereceria pelas suas mãos, sangrando por todos os lados. Não sobraria nada até que se sentisse plenamente satisfeito.

"_Eu não consigo te odiar!"_

_It's a burden for wrong reasons,_

_But I keep hold of this pain._

_No more tears but, common sorrow,_

_Yet it wears of day by day._

_Letting go: I never could but I surely need to heal…_

_Sweet curse, my hell..._

_Isto é um peso pelas razões erradas,_

_Mas eu continuo a manter esta dor._

_Sem mais lágrimas, mas com uma tristeza comum,_

_No entanto, isso fica menor dia a dia._

_Deixar ir: eu nunca pude, mas eu certamente preciso curar..._

_Doce maldição, meu inferno... (1)_

Até quando esse sentimento ia sobreviver?

_ "Sas..."- Sakura começou, totalmente confusa com aqueles olhos negros que a abraçavam devagar, misturando-se com suas emoções. Sua respiração era difícil, sentindo aqueles dedos frios como pedra ainda segurando os seus próprios.

Até que o toque se quebrou. Sasuke libertou-se dos dedos de Sakura com certa delicadeza, algo que o mesmo não notou.

_You bare our memories, like staining scars within your mind._

_You lose all that you knew of me, gone deep inside…_

_Lost love, my hell..._

_Você levou as nossas memórias, como cicatrizes manchadas dentro da sua mente._

_Você perdeu tudo o que sabia de mim, foi-se por dentro..._

_Amor perdido,__ meu inferno..._

__ __"Você é uma imbecil."_ - sentenciou mais para ele mesmo do que para ela. O contato entre os olhos cessou, e aos poucos os passos dele foram se separando dos dela.

Sakura observou o Uchiha afastar-se calada, e algo apertou em seu coração. Teve a impressão de não ser a primeira vez que tinha visto aquilo.

Aquela cena... Sasuke indo embora. Abandonando-a.

__ "Não! Por favor! Não me deixe!" -__ Ela não conseguia parar de chorar um só momento._

__ __"Pare, Sakura. Não existe outra maneira, entende_?"- _pausou, segurando as mãos dela firmemente. _"Eu preciso me vingar de todos que nos fizeram mal!"._

__ "Não..."-__ ela soluçou, e o abraçou. _"É só você ficar aqui..."- o abraçou apertado, desejando que aquele momento não terminasse nunca. _"Comigo."_

"_Sakura... Eu não posso ficar com você.", se separou para olhá-la nos olhos; ela colocou a mão sobre os lábios, tentando controlar os soluços sem sucesso. Ele segurou a mão da garota com cuidado, e se aproximou de seus lábios depositando um beijo lento, apenas um leve roçar. "Eu prometo, Sakura.", pausou, e a fitou diretamente. "Eu voltarei para buscá-la."._

"_Hn...", ela não disse nada naquele momento, apenas acenou com a cabeça em afirmativo. "Eu te esperarei para sempre..."._

Sakura sentiu o ar faltar em seus pulmões, e logo ficou tudo escuro.

**XXXXXXX**

"O que houve com ela?", se arrastou ao encalço do shinobi, que parecia ainda mais calado que o normal. "Responda alguma coisa, Uchiha!", exigiu Naara.

"Por favor... não me deixe.", Sakura murmurou nos braços de Sasuke, delirando. Utada se aproximou colocando as costas da mão direita sobre a testa da garota, enquanto o moreno continuava em silêncio.

"Está com febre novamente.", constatou. "Poderia colocá-la na cama, senhor? Assim poderei medicá-la mais corretamente.", sugeriu, sentindo o clima pesado surgir entre os dois assassinos.

O Uchiha colocou Sakura em seu quarto sob os cuidados atentos de Utada, e logo se dispersou. Não queria mais permanecer no mesmo espaço que ela, isso o estava confundindo, fazendo com que se perdesse do foco.

"O que você fez com a Sakura?", insistiu o réptil, seguindo-o continuamente. Sasuke, porém, manteve o habitual silêncio. "Responda!", se materializou na frente dele, os âmbares o encarando com ódio.

"_Sa__ia da minha frente."_, avisou.

"O que você fez com ela?", insistiu aos gritos.

"_Eu não te devo satisfações."_, apertou os punhos, contendo a vontade de liberar seu chakra (2). _"Saia, se não quiser que eu te mate."._

"O que está acontecendo aqui?", Utada reapareceu diante dos dois. Ambos não desviavam o olhar um do outro, estavam prestes a cometer uma carnificina novamente. "A menina já acordou.", Naara desviou os orbes amarelos de Sasuke para encarar a anciã, e um segundo depois, seguiu em direção ao quarto de Sakura.

Quando Utada voltou seus olhos para onde estava Sasuke, este já tinha desaparecido.

**Capítulo 13:**

**品番**

**Necessidades.**

"Pirralha?", ouviu a voz ao longe, e abriu os olhos devagar. "Você está bem?", indagou. Por um instante teve a impressão de vê-lo com uma expressão humana, de preocupação genuína. Balançou a cabeça dissipando aqueles pensamentos sem sentido. "Pirralha?", chamou-a novamente, observando cuidadosamente as expressões confusas de seu rosto.

"Eu estou bem, Naara.", murmurou, soltando um leve sorriso. "Só fiquei tonta.", explicou.

"Não precisa mentir para mim.", fitando-a seriamente. "O que ele fez?".

"Ahn...", abaixou os olhos, apreensiva. "Ele não fez nada.", pausou, enquanto Naara continuava a encará-la esperando uma resposta mais verdadeira. Ela suspirou profundamente. "Nada que eu já não estivesse acostumada. Só isso.", completou, voltando as suas esmeraldas para ele.

"Você precisa começar a ser sincera comigo, pirralha.", se arrastou no chão perto do criado mudo para enxergá-la melhor. Ela se encolheu, e novamente fitou os lençóis. "Mas, tudo ao seu tempo.".

"Você está estranho.", afirmou. Seus olhos se intercalando entre os orbes dele, e mobília do quarto.

"Não.", pausou. "Você que não está acostumada com o meu verdadeiro 'eu'.".

"Verdadeiro eu?", questionou confusa.

"Está fazendo perguntas demais.", cortou-a.

"Desculpe.", ligou a televisão de teto, voltando a sua atenção para ela.

Sakura voltou a deitar a cabeça sobre as almofadas, enquanto assistia a um filme qualquer. Sentia-se tão exausta da conversa que teve com Sasuke, que não demorou a adormecer mais calmamente.

Naara permaneceu no mesmo lugar, e viu cada respirar calmo que Sakura emitia ao dormir. Ele perdeu a noção do tempo em que esteve ali, fitando o rosto aparentemente mais tranqüilo da garota.

"Merda.", murmurou baixo. E com um sentimento estranho dentro de si, saiu do quarto.

**XXXXXXX**

"Já estou cansado da incompetência de vocês!", bradou, sentindo a carne rasgar no fio da espada em punho. O sorriso de escárnio ecoou entre as paredes escuras, enquanto andava de um lado para o outro. "Será que eu terei de agir com as minhas próprias mãos?", nenhum homem tinha a coragem de lhe dirigir a palavra. Ele respirou fundo, ajeitando os óculos com delicadeza.

"Senhor, seremos mais enérgicos da próxima vez. Não sobrará nada do Uchiha.", disse um dos mascarados com o braço parcialmente decepado.

"Hm...", deu passadas lentas em frente ao ser agonizante. "Acho que não posso confiar em alguém sem idéias.", sorriu de lado, e sacou a espada num movimento rápido demais para que olhos humanos decodificassem, decepando-lhe a cabeça. O sangue voou, encharcando o chão com o vermelho vivo; ele adorava aquela cor vibrante e os olhos de vidro de sua vítima já sem o brilho da vida. Era uma sensação de poder, que nunca se afastava dele. "Esta é a última chance que terão. Quero o relatório dentro de cinco dias.".

**XXXXXXX**

Naquela manhã, as coisas lhe pareciam mais tranqüilas. Olhou para o lado de sua enorme cama, e encontrou Yuki deitada pomposa entre os travesseiros. Soltou um sorriso terno enquanto lhe deu uma leve acariciada.

"Você está ficando mal acostumada.", ralhou divertida.

"Bom dia, criança!", cumprimentou Utada, com um largo sorriso. "Descansou o suficiente?", se aproximou da cama para observá-la melhor.

"Ahn... Sim.", colocou um dos fios rosados atrás da orelha, e sentou-se na cama. "Desculpe o aborrecimento, realmente não queria ter sido um problema.".

"Tudo bem, não se preocupe.", fez uma leve reverência. "Estamos aqui para servi-la da melhor maneira possível.", Sakura abaixou os olhos, sentindo-se um pouco incomodada com as palavras da anciã. "Tem algo que eu possa fazer pela senhorita?", indagou solícita.

"Pode me dizer onde está o Naara?", já estava acostumada com ele sempre pegando no seu pé nas primeiras horas da manhã.

"Não o vi desde ontem, mas, posso pedir para procurá-lo, se quiser.", a senhora se adiantou. "Apesar de que... Quando os ANBU's não querem ser encontrados, é quase impossível saber de algum vestígio deles.".

"A senhora sabe o que ele é?", Sakura perguntou, tentando omitir sua surpresa.

"Estou nessa família há décadas, sei de muita coisa.", disse, passando um pano nos móveis do quarto com delicadeza.

"Entendo.", acariciou Yuki mais uma vez, que ronronou em resposta. "Então... É melhor esperar que ele venha por si mesmo.", concluiu.

"Em dez minutos o café da manhã da senhorita estará pronto.", informou, fazendo mais uma reverência perto da porta e se retirando do cômodo.

Sakura novamente deitou-se na cama, olhando para o teto e abraçando-se a um travesseiro.

_Sweet is the curse of hearts entwined but lost, detached but bound__._

_Sad is their fate without relief!_

_Cruel is the curse of love, so luscious yet so dangerous…_

_Sweet curse, our hell__._

_Doce é a maldição dos corações entrelaçados, mas perdidos; separados, mas ligados._

_Tristes são seus destinos sem alívio!_

_Cruel é a maldição do amor, tão deliciosa e ainda tão perigosa..._

_Doce maldição, nosso inferno._

Suspirou pesadamente lembrando-se dos seus últimos momentos naquele lugar, e, na verdade, não entendia a maior parte de seus sentimentos. Ás vezes seria melhor ignorá-los, e ela até achava que isso era a melhor opção. Porém, algo borbulhava dentro de si, impedindo-a... Não conseguia se desprender daquele calor abrasador que a envolvia toda vez que mergulhava naqueles olhos.

Como podia ficar daquele modo por causa dele? Não era justo com as memórias de sua família, e de todos aqueles que caíram sob sua espada.

"_Dói pensar que minha família, toda ela, não passou de números pra você."_

Como poderia ser fiel à suas próprias palavras?

"_Somos todos números. Só isso..."_

Fechou os olhos, ouvindo as batidas do coração, antes sincronizadas, entrarem em ebulição apenas por lembrar-se do olhar penetrante do assassino.

"O que está acontecendo comigo?".

**XXXXXXX**

"Estranho, não é, senhora Utada?", pausou a empregada. "O senhor Naara nunca foi muito de sair da mansão.", comentou, enquanto terminava com o suco. "Depois que essa moça chegou, muitas coisas estão mudando por aqui. Eu ouvi boatos que o senhor Naara está isolado treinando para se livrar da maldição.", comentou Ayame, com um sorriso largo. "Antes ele nem estava fazendo tanta questão. Talvez ele tenha se apaixonado pela rosada.", sorriu com estrelas nos olhos.

"Pare de falar besteiras, Ayame.", ralhou Utada. "Imagina se alguém ouve você falando isso. Quer ser morta?".

"Ai, deuses! É só um comentário inocente!", defendeu-se. "E além do mais, isso nunca vai acontecer. Todos sabem que ANBU's não podem se envolver com ninguém.".

**XXXXXXX**

Não ter alguém para conversar naquele quarto estava lhe dando náuseas. Sabia que estava sendo vigiada, mas, não devidamente, como deveria. Não foi fácil, entretanto conseguiu sair do quarto e andar pelos corredores da mansão. À noite, ela não tinha a proporção de como aquele lugar era enorme.

Os móveis, tapeçaria, tudo era de extrema qualidade. Havia quadros, a maioria de imagens, mas nenhum com foto de familiares. À passos pequenos, Sakura cruzava os cômodos um por um. Naquele segundo andar havia ao menos seis quartos, pelo que pôde observar.

Sua busca era por algo que pudesse lhe dar uma pista de algo sobre com quem estava envolvida. Não podia apenas confiar no que eles diziam. Ainda mais em Sasuke, que mentia em tudo o que falava.

Pensar nele perturbava-a, definitivamente. Balançou a cabeça para dissipar a imagem dele de sua mente.

"Bom dia...", ouviu uma voz atrás de si; gelou. "Em que posso ajudá-la?", indagou uma jovem de aparentes vinte anos, com um sorriso terno, vestida de empregada.

"Eu só estou andando um pouco.", informou. "Ah! O que acha de andar comigo e me mostrar o lugar?", sugeriu, com um sorriso amarelo.

"Er... Não posso fazer isso, estou em horário de trabalho.", explicou.

"Não tem problema, Kaoru.", disse uma sombra atrás de Sakura. "Estarei de olho em vocês duas.", a garota de cabelos róseos tampou os lábios para não soltar um grito.

"De onde você veio?", perguntou de olhos arregalados, mas, quando estes foram encarar a figura, este já tinha desaparecido do mesmo modo que apareceu.

"Não se assuste, isso é normal.", Kaoru sorriu novamente. "É apenas um ninja.".

"É, tenho que me acostumar com isso.", concordou. "Então, vamos?".

**XXXXXXX**

"Nem preciso dizer que está proibido qualquer tipo de contato com essa garota, certo?", afirmou um dos homens, que andava de um lado para o outro.

"Por que ele recomeçou com essa sina?", questionou. "Já estava complicado o suficiente sem essa garota por perto.".

"Não acho que você vai mesmo querer se meter nesse assunto.", um homem de ar soturno deixou sua voz penetrar no ambiente, causando torpor nas pessoas em sua volta. Seus passos eram lentos e precisos, seus olhos memorizando cada rosto naquele recinto. "O que a Sakura faz aqui não é da sua conta.", disse ríspido.

"Sinto muito, senhor.", logo se retratou fazendo uma mesura que qualquer um de fora acharia exagerada.

"Por enquanto, a única obrigação que vocês têm, é de cuidar para que tudo na vila siga como o planejado.", reforçou o homem com um ar altivo. "Não quero que vocês se envolvam com ela até que seja necessário. Ficou claro?".

**XXXXXXX**

"Não tinha idéia de que este lugar fosse tão grande!", comentou Sakura, abismada ao ver que não muito longe de onde estava habitava uma espécie de vila. "Moram muitas pessoas por aqui?", indagou curiosa, observando um grupo de crianças brincando um pouco mais afastadas.

"Apenas aqueles ligados aos Uchihas, senhorita.", ela respondeu, tentando não se aprofundar muito no assunto.

Sakura começou a fitar as casas humildes no caminho em que faziam. Realmente aquilo era uma vila. Parecia que muitas pessoas não saíam daquele lugar há tempos. Mal se via rádios, ou televisores. Tinha a impressão de que era um lugar estacionado no tempo.

As mulheres conversavam entre si enquanto lavavam as roupas, completando atividades rotineiras do dia a dia. Sakura teve a impressão de que não era a primeira vez que observava um ambiente como aquele, era como se já estivesse num lugar assim antes... Como se vivesse ali há anos.

"Desculpe, moça!", disse uma menina de longos cabelos negros assim que esbarrou em Sakura, fazendo uma reverência bastante exagerada na opinião dela.

"Não precisa se desculpar!", sorriu, se abaixando para ficar na altura dela. "O que estava fazendo?".

"Brincando com as minhas amigas!", apontou para as meninas mais para a direita. "Quer brincar com a gente?", mostrou a boneca de pano.

"Claro que sim!", o sorriso alargou. "Kaoru-san... Eu queria ficar com as meninas, sim? Se quiser, pode me deixar aqui que ficarei bem.", informou.

"Ahn, tem certeza, senhorita?", perguntou receosa. "Acho melhor acompanhá-la à mansão.".

"Está tudo bem!", insistiu. "Por favor, me deixe ficar com as meninas.", soltou um sorriso infantil.

"Como a senhorita quiser.", fez-lhe uma mesura, e se retirou.

Sakura sabia que não estava totalmente sozinha. Desde que sua vida deu uma reviravolta, Sakura sempre soube que nunca estaria sozinha. Mesmo que não pudesse ver, sentia olhos sobre si o tempo todo. Suspirou pesadamente, não queria pensar nisso agora.

As horas passaram depressa, e no almoço, foi bem acolhida pelas pessoas da vila. Todos a trataram muito bem, era como se a conhecessem. Mesmo que estivesse se sentindo bem ali, algo estava faltando. Não estava na mansão Uchiha, mas, até o momento, Naara não havia aparecido. Ele sempre lhe encontrava, não importava onde estivesse. Estava bastante preocupada...

"Sakura-chan!", chamou Tomoya. "O que houve? Ficou com uma carinha triste!".

"Ah! Desculpe-me!", deu um sorriso tentando disfarçar. "Não é nada! Eu estou bem!", acariciou a bochecha da menina com cuidado. "Agora eu tenho que ir embora.", fitou a expressão do rosto de Tomoya murchar. "Mas, eu prometo que não vou demorar a voltar e então, poderemos brincar mais! O que acha?", sugeriu.

"Você promete?", perguntou, com olhos pedintes.

"Claro!", sorriu novamente, e estendeu o dedo mínimo em frente à menina. "É uma promessa!", Tomoya esticou sua mão, e entrelaçou o seu dedo com o de Sakura, selando a promessa.

**XXXXXXX**

Sakura não tinha seguido o mesmo caminho que Kaoru a trouxera. Aquele era um lugar muito grande, e enquanto estivesse ali queria explorar tudo o que conseguisse. Depois de andar por dez minutos em linha reta, a vila já ficava um pouco longe. Seguia por uma trilha de árvores longas, enquanto a brisa avivava á medida que a noite começava a cair.

Acariciou os braços a fim de espantar o frio, e continuou andando em frente onde surgiu um caminho com pedras no chão. Aquilo deveria estar marcando algo importante, e um dos seus defeitos mais imperdoáveis, era a curiosidade. Não que isso fosse regra em sua vida, porém... Mordeu o lábio inferior, enquanto permanecia em sua descoberta, até que o caminho cessou, e seus passos estacionaram com o que viu.

Eram lápides... Várias delas.

As esmeraldas piscaram diversas vezes até que se convencesse de que aquela imagem era real e não fruto de sua imaginação. Sentiu sua respiração paralisar por um segundo que mais pareceu eterno. Algo naquele lugar fazia seu coração contrair de dor, como se ligado intimamente em sua alma. Não soube quando, apenas percebeu que chorava no momento em que sentiu as lágrimas descerem por sua bochecha gradativamente.

Os passos pequenos cruzavam a distância de Sakura dos túmulos, que estavam devidamente limpos e com flores. Á cada nome que passava, seu coração ficava mais apertado.

Era como se pudesse ouvir a risada cruel e sanguinária dos homens se deliciando com cada grito de desespero...

Como se pudesse relembrar o momento em que seus pais foram mortos...

Como se pudesse vivenciar aquela dor novamente de vê-los, e não poder fazer nada para ajudá-los.

Sentiu-se tonta e se apoiou em uma das lápides, e quando conseguiu se recobrar novamente, gelou.

**Uchiha Mikoto, mulher dedicada que amava sua família.**

**1954 – 1993**

Ajoelhou-se diante da lápide, enquanto arquejava. Sua visão embaçada mal podia enxergar a foto da mulher com um sorriso terno. Sakura não entendia, mas, não conseguia parar de chorar... Seu coração apertava tanto que mal podia respirar, era uma dor muito forte. Tocou na foto da mulher com as pontas dos dedos, e com esse gesto sentiu suas forças se esvaírem por completo.

"Você só serve pra me dar trabalho mesmo.", comentou, segurando o corpo desfalecido antes que se chocasse com o chão.

"Mamãe...", murmurou Sakura, nos braços do homem desconhecido.

_Words weren't made to tell this story__,_

_For I can't describe the ache._

_No remorse for your betrayal…_

_Yet though I find that hard to take._

_How can beauty change unseen into a monster, I don't know!_

_Lost love is my hell..._

_Palavras não foram feitas para contar esta história,_

_Pois eu não posso descrever a dor._

_Sem remorso por sua traição..._

_No entanto, eu acho difícil de aceitar._

_Como pode a beleza se transformar invisível em um monstro, eu não sei!_

_O amor perdido é meu inferno..._

De joelhos, o vulto se levantou segurando-a nos braços com mais cuidado do que o normal. Quem o visse em seus tempos de glória, com certeza nunca pensaria em assisti-lo daquela forma. Com seus olhos claros voltados para a face adormecida da jovem, demonstrando clara preocupação.

Começou a andar devagar para o seu destino. Não tinha pressa, poderia aproveitar aquele momento ao menos por enquanto. Quem sabe quando teria mais uma oportunidade daquelas? Porém, por mais que tentasse enganar a si mesmo, sabia que estava se sacrificando por ela.

Sempre seu ódio pedia vingança, sangue... E por mais que tentasse ocultar isso de todos, a sua alma estava tomada por esse sentimento. Entretanto, quando começou a pensar numa maneira de esquecer tudo, e apenas... Apenas ficar ali? Ele não soube explicar, e nem queria entender. Faria de tudo para protegê-la, mesmo que voltasse a ser o monstro que era antes.

**XXXXXXX**

"O que está fazendo aqui?", indagou, sem se virar para trás; sabia que não estava naquele cômodo sozinho.

"...", o silêncio foi sua resposta.

O vulto resolveu não insistir, segurando sua carga preciosa nos braços. Soltou um leve sorriso ao ver a expressão mais calma emoldurando o rosto de boneca. Definitivamente, Sakura ainda não tinha idéia em que estava se metendo, porém, estava decidido a se tornar sua 'sombra' de hoje em diante. Depois de alguns segundos de absoluto silêncio, o desconhecido depositou com cuidado Sakura em cima da cama.

"_Agora virou guarda__-costas dela?"_, os vermelhos se tornando evidentes.

"Isso te incomoda?", o encarou. "Você é um infantil, Uchiha.", soltou uma breve gargalhada. "Você queria ter o tipo de relação que tenho com ela, mas, pelos seus princípios idiotas apenas consegue que ela tenha ainda mais ódio de você.", pausou. "Era isso que você queria, não é mesmo?".

_Sweet is the curse of hearts entwined but lost, detached but bound._

_Sad is their fate without relief!_

_Cruel is the curse of love, so luscious yet so dangerous…_

_Sweet curse, our hell._

_Doce é a maldição dos corações entrelaçados, mas perdidos; separados, mas ligados._

_Tristes são seus destinos sem alívio!_

_Cruel é a maldição do amor, tão deliciosa e ainda tão perigosa..._

_Doce maldição, nosso inferno._

Sasuke apertava os punhos com força, o chakra pulsando em suas veias. Vermelho intenso encarava os dedos delicados de Sakura que procuravam alguma segurança. As esmeraldas abriram-se devagar, ainda distorcidos demais para que pudesse entender o que de fato estava acontecendo ali.

"Volte a dormir, Sakura.", acariciou-lhe o topo da cabeça, tocando os fios rosados com carinho; ela só teve tempo de ver as órbitas amarelas.

**XXXXXXX**

Ele não conseguia ver mais nada em sua frente; desceu as escadarias até o porão arrancando o estoque de bebidas e abriu com violência a primeira garrafa de vodca que encontrou. O líquido quente desceu pela garganta de uma vez, derramando-se em sua roupa; entretanto aquilo não parecia afetá-lo.

Ele queria esquecer...

Esquecer o sorriso... Os olhos brilhantes...

"_Eu confio em você, Sasuke-kun!"_

Jogou a garrafa longe, os vermelhos se intensificando á cada lembrança.

"_Teria coragem de morrer por você."_

_Lost hope and lost dreams…_

_Killing you slowly._

_New scars and new cravings take control!_

_(New desires, new despair)_

_Esperança perdida e sonhos perdidos..._

_Matando você lentamente._

_Novas cicatrizes e novos ânsias assumem o controle!_

_(Novos desejos, novo desespero)_

Pegou mais uma garrafa, abrindo-a, bebendo o seu líquido do gargalo.

"_Você vai me deixar sozinha?"_

Fechou os olhos. A imagem dos dedos dela entrelaçando-se ao de outro homem revirou toda a sanidade que ainda restava nele. Pegou o que tinha pela frente: cadeiras, mesas, ferramentas, espalhando com violência pelo chão. Chutava, esmurrava; o sangue pingando de suas mãos, e ele não se detinha.

"_N-não encoste em mim..!"_

Com a garrafa em mãos, ele saiu á passos pesados da mansão. Alcançou uma das motos de luxo exibidas na garagem, e saiu cantando os pneus. A garrafa que segurava não muito firmemente se estilhaçou no chão, deixando um rastro do que estava por vir.

**XXXXXXX**

Sakura acordou assustada com o barulho alto da moto, e voltou-se para a janela imediatamente. Apesar de confusa, não tinha dúvidas de que aquele na moto era Sasuke.

"Não é problema meu.", disse para si mesma. Porém, não conseguia se afastar da janela, e viu a direção que o Uchiha havia tomado. Algo estava errado, ela sentia. Foi então que começou a se lembrar vagamente do que havia acontecido. A última coisa que tinha clareza foi do fato de estar em frente ao túmulo de uma mulher... Alguém que tinha mexido muito consigo mesma.

Lembrou-se da sensação de estar sendo carregada por alguém, e esse alguém ter olhos claros, calorosos e muito familiares. Porém, não conseguia encaixar as peças para identificá-lo com exatidão. A única coisa que tinha absoluta certeza era de que não se tratava de Sasuke.

Sentou-se na cama, apreensiva. No relógio em cima da cabeceira marcavam 02:34 da manhã. Levantou-se, e abriu a porta do quarto. Conforme ia passando pelo corredor vazio, as luzes iam se ascendendo automaticamente. De vez em quando ainda se surpreendia com as facetas daquele lugar. Se havia alguém lhe espionando, este alguém não a impedia de seguir adiante, e ela agradecia por isso.

Quando chegou à garagem vazia vislumbrou o estado deplorável em que ela se encontrava. Alguns objetos fora de ordem, e quebrados; um cenário de destruição e violência. Viu as garrafas pelo chão e pingos vermelhos. Sangue. Abaixou-se, abraçando os joelhos.

"Pirralha...", ela olhou para trás, observando o réptil a fitar com sincera preocupação. "O que está fazendo aí?", ela baixou o olhar. "Pode se machucar nesses vidros, não está vendo?".

_Losing you was more than I could bear!_

_Losing us, a dive in water deep…_

_Losing you..._

_Perder você foi mais do que eu poderia suportar!_

_Nos perder, um mergulho em águas profundas..._

_Perder você..._

"Ele só sabe destruir tudo o que ele toca, Naara?", perguntou sem saber se queria a resposta. "Os assassinos são como ele, não é?", pausou. "Acabam com tudo, até com eles mesmos...", tocou no sangue espalhado pelo chão.

"Vamos entrar, pirralha.", aconselhou, se aproximando dela. "Você pode ficar doente.".

"Existe alguma coisa que eu deveria saber, e eu não sei.", olhou para a cobra. "Mas, eu não tenho mais certeza do que quero saber agora.", segurou as lágrimas.

**XXXXXXX**

Vermelhos ativados inconscientemente enquanto encarava cinco homens, sem nenhuma arma em punho. Ele queria extravasar a raiva, toda a frustração... As coisas não estavam seguindo como deveriam, e ele detestava perder o controle da situação.

Sakura atrapalhava seus planos.

"Seu filho da puta!", um gordo se aproximava a passos largos, com uma garrafa em punho, totalmente alterado.

Sasuke desviou com um jogo de pernas, chutando o homem com tudo na parede mais próxima; a garrafa caiu no chão chamando a atenção das pessoas que estavam por perto. Aquilo não parecia afetar o shinobi. Naquela noite, ele queria que o temessem; que soubessem com quem estavam se metendo.

"Eu vou te matar!", exclamou o outro, indo de encontro ao ninja junto com mais um homem mais forte – o dobro de Sasuke. Os olhos vermelhos brilharam, e o assassino sorriu, gargalhando em seguida. Passos estacionaram no mesmo lugar, com a feição demoníaca que tomou conta do rosto do Uchiha.

"_Eu te amo..."_

Aquela voz mais uma vez emoldurava sua mente...

Como um mantra doentio, trazendo à tona todas as lembranças que ele queria esquecer.

Toda a humanidade que ainda resistia em sobreviver dentro dele.

O sorriso exibido de seu rosto desapareceu no mesmo segundo, e ele sacou a arma escondida em sua calça, mirando detalhadamente na cabeça de um dos homens á sua frente.

"Calma, cara!", ele colocou ambas as mãos para cima. "Nós só estávamos brincando!", justificou, com um sorriso amarelo. Sasuke deu o primeiro tiro, atingindo meticulosamente a perna esquerda; o homem urrou de dor.

Sasuke voltou a atirar no homem atingindo sua perna direita, o fazendo cair no chão com tudo. O outro ao lado começou a correr em disparada, mas foi parado por outro tiro do ninja, que começava a se aproximar deles com uma feição indecifrável.

"_Meu Deus... Como isso pôde acontecer?"_, _lamentou profundamente uma senhora idosa, observando o menino mais afastado._

"_Não sei, mas pelo que entendi, houve uma carnificina. Não sobrou ninguém daquele lugar, apenas ele.", apontou levemente com a cabeça a criança com cabelos negros._

"_O único descendente da família Uchiha... Tenho pena desse garoto."._

"_Dizem que seu irmão mais velho foi o autor da chacina.", pausou, falando o mais baixo que podia._

"_Sim, eu soube. E ainda ironizou dizendo: 'Esta é a família que ele conseguiu salvar'. Monstruoso."._

Suas passadas começavam a acelerar, o sangue pulsando veloz nas veias. A adrenalina estava a mil, ele não conseguia ver mais nada, apenas as suas vítimas em pânico. Atirou mais uma vez, tingindo o asfalto com o vermelho. Ouviu os gritos ao longe, e sorriu.

Ser temido era um dos maiores prazeres que tinha.

**XXXXXXX**

Amanheceu, e Sakura não tinha conseguido pregar os olhos. Eles ficaram voltados para a janela o tempo todo, com a esperança de poder vê-lo novamente. Por mais que isso não fosse o certo, o que ela podia fazer com o que internamente sentia?

Idiota! Como podia se sujeitar a aquela situação? Era inadmissível. Encarou o teto do quarto intensamente; de fato não surgiriam soluções para a apreensão que esmagava seu coração lentamente. Suspirou, ao tempo que sentira os pêlos brancos de Yuki acariciarem a sua pele.

"Bom dia, Yuki.", saudou com um sorriso desfalecido. A gata sentiu que havia algo errado com Sakura, e se aproximou acarinhando-a com a cabeça. Em resposta a jovem de olhos esmeraldas fez seu sorriso aumentar um pouco.

Sakura aproximou-se da janela e observou tudo no mais absoluto silêncio, e não conseguiu manter-se trancada dentro do quarto. Sabia que estava sendo seguida, claro, mas aquilo não a parou. Seu coração apenas implorava para poder vê-lo novamente. Desceu as escadas com rapidez; era como se algo lhe avisasse que poderia encontrá-lo naquele instante.

A respiração entrecortada revelava o quanto tinha sido rápida no caminho até chegar à garagem, porém ela continuava do mesmo modo como a tinha visto da última vez. Abaixou os olhos sentindo as lágrimas preenchendo lentamente sua visão... Foi então que sentiu seu rosto ser segurado delicadamente.

Sakura perdeu a respiração quando seus orbes o encontraram tão perto. Ela nunca pensou que poderia enxergar os olhos vermelhos tão intensos como naquele momento. O cheiro de álcool impregnava suas narinas, enquanto seu coração batia acelerado.

Os braços de Sasuke envolveram a cintura pequena completamente, e seus lábios quentes como o fogo de seus olhos, tomaram os lábios vermelhos de Sakura.

_Sweet is the curse of hearts entwined but lost, detached but bound._

_Sad is their fate without relief!_

_Cruel is the curse of love, so luscious yet so dangerous…_

_Sweet curse, our hell._

_Doce é a maldição dos corações entrelaçados, mas perdidos; separados, mas ligados._

_Tristes são seus destinos sem alívio!_

_Cruel é a maldição do amor, tão deliciosa e ainda tão perigosa..._

_Doce maldição, nosso inferno._

**Continua...**

**XXXXXXX**

**Notas:**

(1) Letra e tradução da música tema do capítulo.

(2) Energia dos ninjas para realizar alguns métodos de luta.

**XXXXXXX**

**Notas da revisora, Mye-chan:**

Demorou um pouquinho, mas agora o capítulo está "re-revisado" por mim (não que fosse algo realmente necessário, afinal, poucas alterações precisaram ser feitas). Novos mistérios surgem a cada capítulo, e a ligação passada entre Sasuke e Sakura torna-se aos poucos mais evidente. E, finalmente, algo tão ansiado por nós, românticas leitoras (e leitores, se houver, claro), acontece: o beijo do casal. Mas, claro, como a Kao é especialista nisso, ela tinha que nos deixar com gostinho de quero mais. XD

Mas, mudando de assunto, eu queria deixar um recado importante: todos nós sabemos que a postagem dos capítulos não acontece com muita freqüência e regularidade, e, como leitora, sei o quanto é chato ter que esperar tanto por algo que anseio ler. Infelizmente a agenda da Kao é um pouco apertada, afinal, trabalho e estudo tomam muito do seu tempo. Além disso, ela tem uma vida social fora da internet, que devemos respeitar. Mas ela tem um compromisso muito grande com esta fic e todos os leitores dela, então, peço apenas que sejam pacientes. Não que eu precise realmente pedir isto, afinal, a maioria de vocês, pelo que pude perceber, são pessoas muito legais e compreensivas. Mas, sempre há aqueles que acabam se irritando com a demora, achando que a autora faz isso por descaso ou descomprometimento, o que não é o caso, podem ter certeza. A Kao é uma pessoa bastante esforçada, e se preocupa de verdade com seus leitores.

Recado dado, nos vemos no próximo capítulo de "Olhos vermelhos". ;D

Beijos!

**XXXXXXX**

**Notas da autora:**

Gente como eu disse lá em cima, esse capítulo foi postado as pressas devido a demora... Prometo fazer o possível para postar com mais frequência... Trabalho, faculdade e estágio acabam com qualquer um! Mas, quero agradecer desde já á todos os comentários que me incentivam muito, e pedir desculpas mesmo a todos que acompanham a fic pela demora... A quem ainda tem esperanças em "Olhos" eu agradeço do fundo do coração!

Espero comentários, apesar de eu não merecer muito... i.i

Beijos, e feliz ano novo á todos!

**XXXXXXX**

**Prévia do próximo capítulo:**

"_Não se meta, se não quiser morrer."_

"_Não a machuque... __Ou eu vou te matar."._

_. "Acho que você está mais gentil comigo. Obrigada!"_

"_Nunca mais quero sentir nada."_

"_Satisfeita com o que está vendo, pirralha?"_

**Capítulo 14 : Humano.**

"Eu estou aqui, para te proteger."

**PS IMPORTANTE: Este capítulo está sendo devidamente repostado por que foi revisado pela Mye, e também por que até o final da semana que vem, tem capítulo novo, aguardem.**

**Atualizado em: 19 de maio de 2011.**


	15. 人間 Humano

**Notas da autora:**_ Capítulo cheio de revelações, preparem seus corações! XD! Ih, rimou!_

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens de Naruto não são meus, isto é apenas uma homenagem que ofereço aos autores, leitores e fãs do anime e mangá. Mas, a história é de minha autoria sim, e ninguém tasca! ó.ó

**Obs:** Este fic é UA, e os personagens podem ser OCC com o passar do tempo, ok?

**Casal Protagonista:** Sasuke & Sakura.

**Música sugerida e tema do cap de hoje:**_"Addicted" da cantora Kelly Clarkson._

**Obs mais que importante:**_ Um agradecimento carinhoso e todo especial para o Vinícius, um vizinho daqui de casa. Ele deu uma idéia espetacular pra esse cap, que depois eu revelo qual foi! Beijos, lindo! Te amo!_

_Para_**:**_ Mye-chan._

**¤¤ Olhos Vermelhos ¤¤**

**赤い目**

Por: Yasashiino Yume (Kao-chan).

Revisora: Mye-chan.

Consultora oficial do fic:Paty Selenita.

_Abaixou os olhos sentindo as lágrimas preenchendo lentamente sua visão... Foi então que sentiu seu rosto ser segurado delicadamente._

_Sakura perdeu a respiração quando seus orbes o encontraram tão perto. Ela nunca pensou que poderia enxergar os olhos vermelhos tão intensos como naquele momento. O cheiro de álcool impregnava suas narinas, enquanto seu coração batia acelerado._

_Os braços de Sasuke envolveram a cintura pequena completamente, e seus lábios quentes, como o fogo de seus olhos, tomaram os lábios vermelhos__de Sakura._

_Ela tentou do fundo do coração separar-se; aquilo não era certo... Estava tudo errado! Não podia deixar se envolver, não deveria permitir que aqueles lábios possessivos tomassem sua boca numa sede incontrolável. Que seus dedos capturassem cada pedaço de pele de seu corpo, prensando-o contra o dele. Ela não podia, mas, não conseguia se afastar dele._

_Seu corpo ardendo pela febre de estar junto á Sasuke, suas mãos aprofundando nos fios negros como se sua vida dependesse disso. Sasuke a tocava com voracidade e desejo, sentimentos nublados pelo orgulho que ele desistiu de possuir, ao menos naquele momento. Mal sentiu ser levada, era como se flutuasse por mágica... Aqueles olhos se transformando em vermelhos enegrecidos a cada beijo profundo que trocavam._

_Sakura sentiu o macio da cama, e deixou-se entorpecer. Sasuke a envolveu em seu abraço apertado e seguro, enquanto a beijava com fome e necessidade. Os dedos calejados das lutas... Banhados de sangue... Agora, encontravam fragmentos de pele coberta com paixão e fome. Ela sentia que seu fôlego se findaria a cada respiração de Sasuke contra sua pele, a cada beijo mais intenso._

_Abriu as esmeraldas para poder vê-lo novamente, tocar aqueles lábios... Tomar consciência de que aquilo era real, mas, surgiu um clarão em sua frente._

_ "Sasuke?" _ murmurou, colocando uma das mãos no coração e tentando acalmar a respiração descompassada. Olhou para os lados, e não viu ninguém. Estava no seu quarto novamente. _'Deuses... Eu estou ficando louca!'_, concluiu em seu íntimo. Os seus dedos delicadamente tocaram seus lábios... Podia ainda senti-lo... Aquele sabor pulsante, aqueles braços envolvendo-a, abraçando-a, levando-lhe ao mundo onde nada fazia sentido. Jogou-se na cama, ficou observando o teto, enquanto mais uma vez imagens inundavam sua mente.

**XXXXXXX**

"_O que você está fazendo aqui?" – se afastou do corpo desacordado da garota, porém não totalmente__; ainda estava em cima dela. Seus orbes vermelho-sangue encarando o intruso como se fosse algo que precisava ser imediatamente eliminado._

"_Você sabe o que eu estou fazendo aqui." – o 'intruso' estava de pé na janela, com cara de poucos amigos. "Não se faça de idiota." – pausou. "Você vai querer mesmo terminar com isso?"._

"_Ela não é assunto seu." – agora estava de pé ao lado da cama._

"_Passou a ser, a partir do momento em que a deixou em perigo." – segurou duas espadas em ambas as mãos. "Eu não estou brincando." – o encarou, enquanto manuseava as espadas com __destreza._

"_Hn..." – segurou a espada em punho, os vermelhos pulsando._

_Ambos estavam congelados encarando-se com ódio; esperavam o momento certo para encontrarem suas espadas. Aquela luta já tinha sido estendida por tempo demais, e Sakura era apenas um motivo para que ambos retomassem a rixa de anos atrás. A respiração de ambos era descompassada, estavam sendo levados pelo instinto._

_A porta do quarto recebeu uma batida antes de se abrir totalmente e revelar uma das empregadas da casa, que ficou inerte diante da cena. Dois homens com armas em punho prontos para fazer uma carnificina; ela engoliu seco._

"_Parem com isso, os dois!" – gritou a mulher atrás da empregada. Sasuke e o 'intruso' continuavam a se encarar. "Vocês estão loucos?"._

"_Não se meta, se não quiser morrer." – murmurou perigosamente, Sasuke._

"_Não a machuque..." – pausou. "Ou eu vou te matar."._

**Capítulo 14:**

人間

**Humano.**

Admitia no fundo de seu ser que estava profundamente arrependida de ter enganado o ninja que lhe parecera tão gentil nos últimos dias de sua estadia, porém uma vontade incontrolável remexia dentro de si insistindo para que fosse até aquela ala leste tão evitada pela maioria das pessoas que ali conviveu.

Lá, com certeza existia algo.

Foi com todo o cuidado que passava por cada fresta que separava aquele lado dos demais do 'castelo' de Sasuke; era difícil ela mesma compreender os sentimentos que lhe invadiam. Sabia que estava fazendo algo muito errado, mas, era mais forte que ela. Á todo o momento seus olhos voltavam-se para trás a fim de encontrar alguém que pudesse colocar seu plano a perder, entretanto, apenas o silêncio fazia-lhe companhia.

Um sopro gelado arrepiou sua espinha, quando encontrou uma porta caída do lado oposto ao que entrava, ali ela sentiu que era um ponto sem volta. Respirou fundo criando a coragem que precisava e entrou, sem pensar duas vezes.

O lugar estava bem conservado e totalmente mobiliado; a impressão que dava era que há muitos anos ninguém mais habitava por ali. Os móveis todos cobertos por mantos brancos semitransparentes, onde poderiam ser observados alguns detalhes se olhasse com a devida atenção. Era estranho todas aqueles objetos serem abandonados ali a própria sorte, porém, Sakura tinha certeza que alguma razão deveria se existir para esta incógnita.

Continuou a passear pelo lugar com delicadeza, tentando não tocar em nada. Entretanto algo chamou sua atenção um pouco mais á frente – um retrato quebrado jogado ao chão, virado para baixo –; ela aproximou-se para alcançá-lo, sentindo calafrios percorrendo sua espinha. Na foto, uma família lhe sorria feliz. Uma mulher, no que parecia a mãe, o esposo com um sorriso discreto e seus dois filhos. Dois homens...

Cabelos negros como a noite, e os olhos penetrantes que ela conhecia muito bem.

Sakura engoliu seco. Aquele deveria ser o recanto de todas as lembranças de Sasuke. O lado humano que ele trancafiou dentro de si. Definitivamente, aquele menino que lhe sorria alegremente na foto não se comparava em nada o monstro no que se transformou Sasuke. A ANBU fazia isso com as pessoas, ela concluiu com pesar.

Sua atenção dispersada voltou a toda quando escutou um barulho não muito longe; sua primeira reação foi deixar a foto do mesmo modo que a encontrou, rezando para que fosse convincente o suficiente. Escondeu-se atrás de um dos cômodos empoeirados, e calou-se. Assim que visse uma brecha, fugiria o mais rápido que suas pernas pudessem correr. Porém, sua respiração paralisou quando suas esmeraldas reconheceram quem entrava no recinto.

Sasuke jogou longe um dos mantos brancos que escondia um dos sofás de mogno, sentando-se e atirando sua cabeça para trás com um suspiro pesado.

_It's like you're a drug__… _**(1)**_  
It's like you're a demon I can't face down.  
It's like I'm stuck,  
It's like I'm running from you all the time.  
And I know I let you have all the power…  
It's like the only company I seek,  
Is misery all around.  
_

_É como se você fosse uma droga__...  
É como se você fosse um demônio que eu não consigo encarar.  
É como se eu estivesse presa,  
É como se eu estivesse fugindo de você o tempo todo.  
E eu sei que eu deixo você ter todo o poder...  
É como se a única companhia que eu procuro,  
Fosse miséria por todos os cantos._

A expressão dele demonstrava extremo cansaço e preocupação, e por um momento ela sentiu-se comovida. Algo em seu coração apertou quando o viu daquela maneira... Tão solitário... Ele parecia estar sofrendo tanto... _'Não, Sakura! Não é hora de pensar idiotices como essa!'_, recriminou-se.

"_Eu não sei por que eu estou aqui depois de tanto tempo."_, ouviu a voz baixa de Sasuke. _"É mesmo irônico, não?"_, os olhos de Sakura piscaram, e ela sentiu suas pernas criarem raízes.

Verdade que ela deveria ir embora o mais rápido possível, mas, simplesmente não conseguiu. Queria escutar Sasuke... Quem sabe entendê-lo melhor?_ 'Isso é apenas uma maneira de achar um ponto onde eu possa atingi-lo para poder ficar em paz... Apenas isso.'_, se limitou a convencer-se.

"_Ela está me deixando louco."_, soltou, num suspiro resignado. Sakura notou que não poderia mais escutar aquela conversa, era demasiado particular para que ela se envolvesse.

**XXXXXXX**

Ela não conseguiu pregar os olhos naquela noite; tudo parecia tão confuso e ao mesmo tempo era de fácil conclusão. Algo aconteceu no passado de Sasuke, algo que ela sentia precisar desvendar. Claro que se o Uchiha desconfiasse de algo estaria se condenando á possível tortura, porém era difícil ela conseguir ignorar seus sentidos, aliás, era por eles que se encontrava naquela situação.

Refém de um assassino.

Mas, onde poderia recorrer às respostas? Naara seria a opção mais perfeita, pois eles pareciam se conhecer há bastante tempo. Porém, mesmo que o réptil estivesse mais acessível ultimamente, ele não soltaria a língua. As desculpas, ela até poderia imaginar... A mais provável era que ele 'queria protegê-la', e, definitivamente, estava odiando ser tratada como uma boneca de porcelana; apesar de admitir o fato que suas ações foram as responsáveis por isso.

"O que você está fazendo aqui, pirralha?" – ouviu a voz sarcástica de Naara, e se sentiu um pouco mais tranqüila. Ultimamente, estava um turbilhão de emoções.

"Só pensando." – virou-se para a cobra, com um meio sorriso.

"Cuidado para não pifar com os poucos neurônios que te restam." – os âmbares a encararam por um segundo, mas, logo se desviaram.

"Naara, você está estranho." – declarou, o fitando.

"Estranho?" – questionou. "Você tá louca?".

"Tô falando sério." – sorriu, docemente. "Acho que você está mais gentil comigo." – pausou. "Se você não está na ativa, fica mais simpático." – o sorriso se alargou. "Enfim, seja o que for, obrigada!". – os olhos da cobra voltaram-se para Sakura parecendo confusos.

"Deixe de ser idiota." – logo retomou a pose. "É por isso que te fazem de otária.".

"Pode ser, mas, não vou mudar quem sou para que os outros se sintam bem." – se levantou e fez um 'v' com os dedos, o encarando em seguida.

"Patético." – respondeu, parecendo emburrado. Por mais idiota que fosse, ele gostava dessas demonstrações infantis de Sakura.

"Ah, pára de ser birrento." – ela gargalhou. "Se você fosse humano, te dava umas cosquinhas!" – na mesma hora Naara fechou a cara.

"Você vai ficar aí mesmo?" – perguntou, já se afastando.

"Não! Me espera aí!" – na pressa, Sakura tropeçou nos próprios pés. Ela fechou os olhos esperando o impacto inevitável que não veio.

Após alguns segundos de silêncio, Sakura abria lentamente as esmeraldas... Ela suou frio, observando Naara se afastando e engoliu seco. Tinha certeza de quem a segurava, apenas não queria fitá-lo. Molhou os lábios, tentando criar coragem para falar alguma coisa, qualquer coisa. Depois da discussão que tiveram, não trocaram mais palavras. Definitivamente aquele _beijo_ foi fruto de sua imaginação.

"_Você é uma imbecil"_

Lembrou-se na hora da última coisa que ele lhe disse, e quis se afastar.

"M-me solte..." – pausou, meio receosa. "P-por favor." – declarou, com um pouco de mágoa. No mesmo momento, os braços relaxaram fazendo com que Sakura caísse com tudo no chão.

_It's like you're a leach__,  
Sucking the life from me,  
It's like I can't breathe…  
Without you inside of me.  
And I know I let you have all the power…  
And I realize I'm never gonna,  
Quit you over time.  
_

_É como se você fosse um sanguessuga__,  
Sugando a minha vida,  
É como se eu não pudesse respirar...  
Sem você dentro de mim.  
E eu sei que eu deixo você ter todo o poder...  
E eu percebi que eu nunca vou te esquecer,  
Mesmo que o tempo passe.  
_

Ela não ousou reclamar pela dor que sentiu. Não queria dever mais nada a ele; porém, não podia controlar a vontade de vê-lo se afastar sem olhar pra trás.

**XXXXXXX**

"A grande pergunta é: Será que aquela garota já se lembrou de tudo?" – indagou, com uma das mãos apoiando o queixo.

"Com certeza, não." – pausou, com um sorriso enigmático. "Se isso tivesse mesmo acontecido, Sakura teria alguma reação significativa ao me ver. Sasuke não vai dizer nada a ela, quer poupá-la." – acomodou-se melhor na poltrona.

"Pelo jeito, isso é questão de tempo." – o fitou, ajeitando os óculos. "Afinal, seu jutsu não tem prazo de validade indefinida. Além do mais, o mestre precisa das habilidades dela o quanto antes... Não podemos ficar protelando isso.".

"Orochimaru está mesmo definhando, não é?" – os olhos negros brilharam. "Hoje mesmo irei investigar a situação.".

"Com licença..." – fez uma mesura exagerada ao entrar no recinto. "Temos um convidado." – pausou. "Sasuke Uchiha.".

**XXXXXXX**

"Você se machucou, garota?" – indagou, querendo parecer despreocupado.

"Não morrerei por isso, Naara." – sorriu tristemente. Queria que ele não lhe tocasse, mas, por que então se sentia tão vazia? Tinha que tirar esses pensamentos idiotas da cabeça.

"Escuta..." – ele recomeçou, atraindo as esmeraldas para ele. "Você quer ir embora, não é?" – a respiração de Sakura cessou, e sem que ela tivesse controle seus olhos embargaram. Não, ela não iria chorar.

"Sinceramente..." – abraçou os próprios joelhos na cama. "Eu não sei o que eu quero." – pausou, e olhou para o chão. "Na verdade eu queria ir embora e nunca mais voltar. Esquecer essa vida e tudo o que eu passei, e recomeçar de novo. Mas..." – respirou fundo. "Eu não sei o que me aguarda lá fora. Além do mais... Acho que algo muito forte me conecta a vocês." – se voltou para a cobra. "Estranho, não é?" – colocou um dos fios róseos atrás da orelha. "Com certeza se eu tiver uma oportunidade, acho que eu fujo pra bem longe. Mas, eu estaria mentindo se eu dissesse que não sentiria falta de você e..." – estacionou as palavras. Não sentiria nada pelo Sasuke. Absolutamente nada. "Quer que eu faça um bolo pra gente?" – as esmeraldas sorriram para Naara. Um sorriso falso, ele sabia. Ele sabia o que ela estava pensando e aquilo indubitavelmente fazia seu coração se contrair.

"Você sabe que eu não como bolos." – respondeu, malcriado.

"Não seja tão resmungão, Naara!" – ralhou, se levantando para ir à cozinha.

"Sakura." – ela parou de andar no exato momento em que ouviu seu nome. "Eu prometo que vou tirar você daqui." – se voltou para a cobra, mas, ele já tinha desaparecido.

**XXXXXXX**

"Uchiha Sasuke..." – se acomodou na poltrona acolchoada. "Pensava que você não fazia mais parte do nosso clã. Coloquei alguns homens atrás de você, porém, você acabou com todos eles. Como esperado de um assassino ANBU." – se vangloriou.

_"Sakura é minha propriedade."_ - advertiu. _"Esqueçam ela, ou vou destruir tudo."._

"Mas, já está cheio de ameaças e mal chegou." – Orochimaru se levantou e logo apareceu diante de Sasuke. "Sabe que eu preciso dela, Uchiha." – molhou os lábios. "Dê-me ela por uma semana que te devolvo sã e salva.".

Sasuke desembainhou a espada e colocou seu fio na garganta de Orochimaru. Os soldados ao redor apontaram as armas para a cabeça de Sasuke. Os olhos do ANBU se tornaram vermelho-sangue. Orochimaru o encarou se transformando em cobra, em seguida afastando-se dele.

_"Eu não aviso uma segunda vez."_ – colocou a espada na bainha.

"Espero que dessa vez você consiga salvar alguém, irmãozinho." – um homem retirou a capa que guardava sua identidade, revelando idênticos olhos vermelhos.

_"Itachi."_ – cuspiu.

"Saudades?" – ambos vermelhos encararam-se.

**XXXXXXX**

"E acrescente o fermento em pó, entendeu?" – Sakura dava instruções a uma menina que estava na mansão. Ao menos alguém para fazer algo despreocupado. "Hn... Tá fechado." – constatou.

"Vou pegar a faca." – Sadako **(2)** se aproximou e por um descuido acabou se cortando.

"Deuses, como você está?" – Sakura aproximou-se analisando o ferimento.

"Tá doendo" – gemeu, segurando a mão com cuidado.

"Calma, eu vou te ajudar. É uma mágica." – explicou. "Você não pode contar a ninguém. Promete?" – Sadako, com os olhos embargados, assentiu.

Sakura segurou a mão machucada da menina entre as suas e fechou os olhos; Sadako sentiu formigamentos nos dedos, mas, permaneceu em silêncio. Uma energia amarela e muito brilhante começou a brotar dos dedos de Sakura, e pouco a pouco a ferida de Sadako foi se fechando. Depois de mais alguns segundos, os olhos de Sakura abriram-se encontrando o rosto sorridente da menina.

"Você é uma mágica mesmo." – Sakura suspirou aliviada. Aquilo se manifestara há pouco tempo, deixando-a confusa. Nunca tinha tentado aquilo antes com uma pessoa. Ela sorriu em resposta.

"Era isso mesmo que estávamos procurando!" – ouviu a voz atrás de si, e gelou. Três homens que viviam no vilarejo Uchiha agora se revelavam traidores; a primeira reação de Sakura foi segurar a menina nos seus braços e sair correndo.

**XXXXXXX**

"Você cresceu bem, Sasuke." – se aproximou encarando-o frente a frente. "Sakura está ótima, também." – afirmou com um sorriso no rosto que se manteve, apesar de Sasuke já apontar a arma em sua cabeça. "Você está muito nervoso." – Sasuke atirou a queima roupa, mas, tudo não passou de fumaça. Era um dos clones de Itachi. "Não pensou que seria tão fácil me pegar, não é mesmo?" – Sasuke desembainhou as duas espadas. "Melhor você correr, _sua_ Sakura neste momento está cercada pelos homens de Orochimaru. Ela despertou o poder dela." – avisou.

Sasuke pôde ouvir o barulho que o coração dela fazia em seus tímpanos. Batia aceleradamente, fazendo um som alto, ensurdecedor. Era como se pudesse enxergá-la tentando se esconder entre os móveis e paredes da mansão. No mesmo segundo, o Uchiha desapareceu numa nuvem de fumaça.

"Sasuke não mudou nada, continua passional como sempre." – confirmou Itachi, ao lado de um monstro azul.

"Acho que ele não vai conseguir chegar a tempo." – disse o monstro, com um sorriso sarcástico.

"É a Sakura, Kisame." – pausou e deu um sorriso de canto. "Ele consegue."

**XXXXXXX**

Escondidas atrás de um dos sofás, Sakura pedia silêncio a Sadako colocando um de seus dedos sobre sua boca. A menina estava apreensiva, assim como Sakura. O único pensamento era como manter aquela criança salva. Talvez se ela se oferecesse, eles deixassem Sadako em paz, porém, isso era uma incógnita. Neste momento ela não precisava de incertezas.

Se Sasuke estivesse aqui, ela estaria mais tranqüila. Não! Não deveria pensar no Uchiha num momento desses, não queria mais a ajuda dele para nada. Conseguiria salvar Sadako custe o que custar. Encontraria um local seguro para deixá-la e depois se entregaria; não suportaria mais carnificina por sua causa.

"_Era isso mesmo que estávamos procurando!"_

As palavras de um dos assassinos ainda martelavam sua mente; como ele sabia de algo que começou a ocorrer há duas semanas atrás?

"Estou com medo, tia Sakura." – seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz rouca da menina a sua frente.

"Calma, vai dar tudo certo." – garantiu. Ao menos para Sadako, ela tinha que fazer dar certo.

**XXXXXXX**

Ultrapassava os carros com a velocidade de um foguete, sua moto estava há mais de 200km/h, e mesmo assim não era rápido o suficiente. Sasuke sentia sua paciência se esvair a cada segundo que se passava. Itachi tinha reaparecido e aliou-se a Orochimaru; complicando ainda mais as coisas. Queria tê-lo matado assim que pôs os olhos nele, entretanto...

O barulho que escutava do coração de Sakura se tornava cada vez mais estridente e isso estava o deixando louco. Dirigindo com os olhos fixos na estrada, algo lhe surpreendeu. Os dois carros da frente explodiram, parte das ferragens indo de encontro a sua moto. Sasuke desviou para a esquerda, porém duas motos estavam estacionadas á sua frente, enquanto quatro ninjas ANBU lhe esperavam com armas em punho atirando em sua direção.

Sasuke deslizou com a moto pela pista dando meia volta para se livrar daquilo. Não tinha tempo, definitivamente. Tinha que chegar à vila antes que levassem Sakura, porém mais seis ninjas o esperavam do outro lado bloqueando sua saída.

_It's like I can't breathe__!  
It's like I can't see anything!  
Nothing but you…  
I'm addicted to you.  
It's like I can't think,  
Without you interrupting me.  
In my thoughts!  
In my dreams!  
You've taken over me.  
It's like I'm not me…  
__It's like I'm not me…_

_É como se não pudesse respirar__!  
É como se eu não pudesse ver nada!  
Nada além de você...  
Eu estou viciado em você.  
É como se eu não conseguisse pensar,  
Sem você me interromper.  
Nos meus pensamentos!  
Nos meus sonhos!  
Você tomou conta de mim.  
É como se eu não fosse mais eu...  
É como se eu não fosse mais eu..._

_"Inferno."_ – praguejou, os olhos em chamas. Saltou da moto, e os encarou. Espadas em punho, e com isso a chuva torrencial começava a cair com toda a força.

**XXXXXXX**

Observava o cenário com cuidado; estava tudo em completo silêncio e sabia que qualquer atitude precipitada poderia colocar tudo a perder. Deu um sorriso leve a menina, que ia desacordando gradativamente; os ninjas soltaram bombas com gás sonífero. Sakura tentava proteger o nariz a fim de ingerir o menos possível do gás.

Aquele parecia o lugar perfeito para deixar Sadako, entretanto tinha medo do que poderia acontecer à menina se eles a encontrassem. Havia vestígio de lutas pelos locais que passou, e algumas poças de sangue cortavam seu caminho, porém, em maioria as pessoas no chão pareciam estar vivas, e isso a confortou ao menos um pouco.

"Sadako, você ficará bem aqui." – a depositou com cuidado no chão, camuflando-a com o sangue que encontrara no chão. Assim ela pareceria morta a quem não olhasse com o cuidado necessário. "Fique bem." – desejou, lhe dando um beijo na testa. Virou-se para o outro lado e não olhou para trás.

Agora, mais calma, sentiu uma fisgada na mão esquerda. Seus olhos fitaram a marca de um corte profundo se formando nela; era esse o grande efeito colateral de sua 'mágica'. Tudo que ela conseguia curar em outro ser, passava para ela. O vermelho logo se espalhava por sua pele, e ela apoiou a mão ferida em sua mão direita.

"Apareça, princesa." – ouviu a voz sarcástica. "Eu posso sentir o seu cheiro.".

Ela podia até não conseguir escapar, mas lutaria até o último momento, nunca mais fraquejaria.

"Eu estou aqui." – anunciou, os encarando de frente. Uma coragem que nem mesmo pensava existir, emergiu.

**XXXXXXX**

Dentre os ninjas que a ANBU enviou para lhe atrasar, três estavam mortos. Ainda restavam sete que pareciam se divertir com a situação. Em outro momento, em segundos o Uchiha teria terminado com aquilo, entretanto, com a mente dispersa, ele acabou se deixando atingir por um dardo que limitava seus movimentos, deixando-o sonolento.

Limpou o sangue da espada, e se posicionou para o ataque em massa dos ANBU's. Sabia que eles não iriam matá-lo, apenas distraí-lo para não poder alcançar Sakura. As espadas colidiam no ar causando faíscas. Precisava ser preciso, e rápido; com um golpe de maior peso, ele conseguiu decepar a cabeça de mais um deles. Porém, um dos ninjas usou uma garra enorme cravando-a nas suas costas.

Sasuke segurou a vontade que teve de gritar. O sangue se espalhava pelo asfalto rapidamente, e dois deles começaram mais uma vez a chuva de tiros. Dessa vez, não poderia perder mais tempo. Terminaria isso de uma vez por todas.

**XXXXXXX**

Sakura se aproximava cada vez mais dos ANBU's sem demonstrar nenhuma resistência, era hora de acabar com as mortes que carregava em suas costas. Não teria mais medo de nada, na pior das hipóteses reencontraria com sua família. Olhou para trás um momento, e viu Sadako adormecida inocente; soltou um leve sorriso.

"Sou eu quem vocês querem, não é?" – indagou, voltando suas esmeraldas para os ninjas.

"Isso mesmo, lindinha." – respondeu o que parecia mais abusado. "Disseram-nos que você era temperamental, mas, era só impressão." – afirmou.

"Levem-me de uma vez, não quero mais envolver ninguém nesta guerra." – desabafou.

Estava mentindo. Não queria desistir de tudo, queria ainda fazer tantas coisas; viver tantos momentos. Conhecer pessoas novas, ser feliz. Lembrou das poucas que faziam sua vida valer a pena, pessoas que lhe ajudaram; sentiu seus olhos turvarem. Não choraria, nunca mais faria isso na frente de ninguém, muito menos de seus inimigos.

Dois ninjas a seguraram pelo braço, puxando-a bruscamente. Sakura deixava ser carregada, como se fosse uma boneca morta. Não tinha mais o que ser feito; se não queria que mais ninguém em sua volta morresse, esse era o preço. De repente, Sakura sentiu o aperto em um dos seus braços ceder; com isso olhou para frente. A visão a deixou estancada no mesmo lugar.

À sua frente, um homem muito alto, com aproximadamente 1,93 de altura, segurava uma corrente com uma foice numa ponta e um peso na outra. Tinha cabelos lisos e espetados, fazendo a linha rebelde, apesar de aparentar quase trinta anos. Além de a aparição extraordinária ter chamado sua atenção, o que não podia deixar de notar eram seus olhos.

Olhos amarelos.

O homem que a segurava pela direita estava com um dos braços decepados e urrava de dor. Os outros três se posicionavam para lutar.

"Desgraçado! Ele conseguiu se livrar da maldição!" – gritou um deles com toda a força, jogando Sakura no chão.

O desconhecido soltou uma gargalhada que lhe pareceu doentia, a princípio, e começou a rodar a corrente acima de sua cabeça.

"Se forem embora agora, posso deixar que tenham uma morte indolor." – informou. Aquela voz para Sakura não era ANBU's se entreolharam, mas, continuaram do mesmo jeito. "Ok... Vocês pediram." - pausou, e voltou seus orbes para Sakura. "Feche os olhos." – avisou.

Sakura fez o que lhe fora pedido, e logo começou a ouvir barulhos desconexos, junto com muitos gritos. Ela tampou os ouvidos com força.

"_Feche os olhos... Cubra os ouvidos."_

A voz de Sasuke soou forte como naquele dia. Por que sempre tinha que se lembrar dele? Se ele saísse de sua vida, tudo se tornaria mais fácil. Sakura se encolheu e tremia a cada grito mais intenso que escutava. Depois do que pareciam séculos, tudo se tornou silêncio. Foi quando sentiu mãos apoiarem em seus ombros.

"Está tudo bem, sua covarde." – pausou. "Pode abrir os olhos." – deu um sorriso, porém, ele cessou quando percebeu que Sakura não parava de tremer. "Ei... Se acalme. Abra os olhos.", balançou-a levemente.

"Q-quem é você?" – os verdes encaravam devagar seu possível salvador.

"Sério que não sabe quem sou eu, pirralha?" – perguntou, com um toque sarcástico. Sakura paralisou no momento em que ouviu aquele apelido peculiar.

"Não pode ser." – sem perceber, seus dedos pousaram sobre o rosto de traços fortes e com uma barba por fazer, e então ela sorriu. "Como isso aconteceu?".

"Uma longa história, mas, resumindo, eu consegui me livrar de uma maldição." – explicou, e os dedos de Sakura voltaram-se para o chão. O sorriso dela se abriu e ela, num ímpeto, o abraçou fortemente.

"Que bom, Naara!" – seus olhos deixavam cair lágrimas de felicidade. "Eu estou tão feliz!" – declarou, deixando o ninja sem reação por alguns segundos. Entretanto, isso não demorou, pois logo Sakura travou vendo alguém observar a cena.

_It__'s like I'm lost…  
It's like I'm giving up slowly.  
It's like you're a ghost…  
That's haunting me…  
Leave me alone!  
And I know these voices in my head are mine alone…  
And I know I'll never change my ways,  
If I don't give you up now.  
_

_É como se eu e__stivesse perdida...  
É como se estivesse desistindo devagar.  
É como se você fosse um __fantasma...  
Me assombrando...  
Deixe-me em paz!  
E eu sei que essas vozes na minha cabeça são só minhas...  
E eu sei que eu nunca vou mudar o meu jeito,  
Se eu não desistir de você agora.  
_

Sakura continuava abraçada a Naara, mas seus olhos estavam fixos na figura mais à frente. Naara olhou para trás, e viu o Uchiha com o traje que vestia em frangalhos, empapado em sangue e íris vermelhas pulsando. Sakura engoliu seco, e seus braços soltaram-se de Naara em silêncio.

Escarlates continuavam presos às esmeraldas; era como se os dois travassem uma guerra silenciosa. Os cabelos negros respingavam, enquanto as duas espadas estavam em punho; havia sangue por todo ele, e rastros de batalha em sua pele. Por um momento, Sakura sentiu a súbita vontade de ajudá-lo, porém estava decidida a nunca mais se envolver com ele.

Ela se levantou devagar, não deixando de fitá-lo por nenhum segundo. Este era o momento de ele conhecer sua decisão. Jamais criaria vínculos.

'Nunca mais quero sentir nada.' – confirmou em seus pensamentos.

Foi então que começou a andar na direção do Uchiha, deixando Naara confuso.

'O que essa idiota pensa que está fazendo?', tensionou os músculos; sem que tivesse controle voltava a ser uma cobra.

Sakura continuava a passos lentos em direção a tudo o que queria deixar para trás, e então ela o alcançou. Seus olhos ainda fitavam os dele e, sem mais, ela olhou para frente e voltou a andar com mais confiança que antes, e então ouviu o som do aço chocar com o chão e seu braço ser agarrado com violência.

"O que você está fazendo?" – a mágoa era o seu sentimento mais transparente.

"_Quem você pensa que é pra me olhar dessa forma, lixo?"_ – cuspiu, a prendendo agora com seus braços. Naara num instante se levantou indo em direção a eles; Sakura fez um sinal de negação com a cabeça para Naara pedindo silenciosamente para que não interferisse.

"Eu tenho pena de você." – deu um sorriso, e o aperto aumentou e um roxo começou a se formar onde Sasuke segurava com força. "Principalmente pena de todas as almas que você tem que carregar nas costas.".

"_Maldita..." _– deu um tapa forte no seu rosto que a fez cair com tudo no chão. _"Eu vou te matar agora!" _– sacou uma das armas com toda a fúria que o consumia e apontou em sua direção.

"Vamos! Acabe com isso de uma vez por todas!" – incentivou, fechando os orbes para o que estava por vir. "Eu te odeio!" – então ouviu os tiros irromperem com toda força no chão da sala.

_I'm hooked on you...  
I need a fix, I can't take it!  
Just one more hit,  
I promise I can deal with it.  
I'll handle it, quit it…  
Just one more time, then that's it…  
Just a little bit more to get me through this.  
_

_Eu estou viciado__ em você...  
Eu preciso de uma dose, eu não aguento isso!  
Só mais uma dose,  
Eu prometo que eu posso lidar com isso.  
Eu vou aguentar, acabe com isso...  
Só mais uma vez, depois é isso...  
Só um pouco mais para eu superar isso._

"_Foda-se!"_ – Ele atirava copiosamente enquanto gritava alto, várias e várias vezes a mesma coisa. Sakura abria os olhos com pavor, trêmula, o observando investir todas as balas no chão.

Com o carregador vazio, Sasuke a encarou. Os vermelhos intensos ardiam de algo que não sabia descrever. Ele a segurou pelos cabelos e a fez fitá-lo de frente, as esmeraldas já deixavam escapar lágrimas.

"_Da próxima vez, eu te mato."_ – grunhiu, a soltando com força mais uma vez contra o chão, fazendo com que ela batesse a cabeça e saindo sem olhar para trás.

_It's like I can't breathe!  
It's like I can't see anything!  
Nothing but you…  
I'm addicted to you.  
It's like I can't think,  
Without you interrupting me.  
In my thoughts!  
In my dreams!  
You've taken over me.  
It's like I'm not me…  
__It's like I'm not me…_

_É como se não pudesse respirar!  
É como se eu não pudesse ver nada!  
Nada além de você...  
Eu estou viciado em você.  
É como se eu não conseguisse pensar,  
Sem você me interromper.  
Nos meus pensamentos!  
Nos meus sonhos!  
Você tomou conta de mim.  
É como se eu não fosse mais eu...  
É como se eu não fosse mais eu..._

Sakura ainda continuava caída no chão, sem reação. Soluçava sem parar enquanto seus olhos soltavam cada vez mais lágrimas. Naara chegou ao mesmo segundo, os âmbares procuravam um modo de tentar amenizar as coisas.

"Calma, está tudo bem." – pausou. "Ele já foi embora." – era um péssimo momento pra ter voltado a ser um réptil. Infelizmente ainda não tinha total controle sobre a maldição.

A garota chorava copiosamente, assustada com o monstro em que havia se transformado Sasuke. Ele não era humano. Nunca foi... Nunca seria.

"Nunca..." – pausou, entre os soluços intermináveis. "Nunca mais quero sentir nada.".

**XXXXXXX**

O som alto da moto ecoou pela vila, e o portão era aberto com toda a fúria. A chuva se intensificava lá fora, mas, aquilo não importava. Definitivamente, não.

"_Eu te odeio!"_

Dane-se!

Aumentava a velocidade da moto. Seus ferimentos não incomodavam em nada, o sangue borbulhava em suas veias. Nunca sentiu tanto ódio.

"_Eu tenho pena de você..."_

Foda-se! Vá pro inferno!

"_Principalmente pena de todas as almas que você tem que carregar nas costas."_

**Continua...**

**XXXXXXX**

**Notas:**

**(1) **Música tema do capítulo de hoje, letra e tradução**.**

**(2****) Sadako – **personagem de filmes de terror, o famoso: "O Chamado", adoro! Sim, ela é a Samara, só que esse é o seu nome em japonês. É um dos meus filmes favoritos, depois de ficar anos com medo dele. Enfim, quis fazer uma pequena homenagem á ela, dessa vez ela não ficou no poço.

**XXXXXXX**

**Comentários de Paty Selenita:**

Yo minna!

Como vão todos?

Da última vez a Yume-chan estava tão afobada pra colocar o capítulo passado no ar (e com razão), que acabou que ficamos sem "nos ver".

Antes de começar a falar sobre o que eu achei (e eu meio que escrevo uma review no próprio capítulo, rs), preciso fazer um comentário:

Acho que uma semana depois que a Yume-chan postou o capítulo passado, eu viajei de férias ao Rio de Janeiro e tive o imenso prazer de conhecê-la pessoalmente :D

Todos os dias choveram muito (janeiro, quando algumas partes de lá alagaram, lembram?), MENOS o último, que foi logo quando nós marcamos um passeio ^^

O dia estava lindo, ela, a Chinmoku (outra amiga que é uma escritora boníssima, aliás) e eu nos divertimos muito... Ai, ai, preciso ir lá de novo, hehe.

Deixando a minha vida pessoal de lado, vou meter o bedelho na vida do povinho aqui da fic.

Sakura ainda fica na maior confusão quando o assunto é o Sasuke, afinal, não é pra menos, concordam?

Talvez se estivéssemos no lugar dela, e apaixonada como ela já estava antes de descobrir o que ele havia feito, nós iríamos ficar no dilema de jogar tudo pro alto e perdoar ou seguir a razão, ver que ele é perigoso e tratá-lo o pior possível.

O que acham?

E Naara realmente está mais atencioso e gentil com a Sakurita. Sinto que tem algo meio estranho nisso... Só mais adiante poderemos definir se isso é mesmo bom ou mal.

Mas ele continua uma graça, isso sim XD

Sakura agora também está numa fase de descobertas... Muitas coisas estão acontecendo com ela, e como Yume-chan mudou algumas coisas, eu agora estou no escuro também, hahahaha!

Agora sou EU quem vai cobrá-la de atualizações! (Pobrezinha, tá trabalhando e estudando tanto...)

Não desistam da fic, por mais que não estejamos conseguindo postar com a frequência de antes. Acho que esses capítulos estão vindo ainda melhores pra nós, porque deixamos um pouco nossos momentos de descanso e vida pessoal para escrevê-los, então é um trabalho ainda mais árduo, e damos mais valor ainda a ele.

Espero vê-los por aqui, hein? E continuem mandando reviews para apoiar a Yume-chan! Ela precisa disso!

Até a próxima postagem, gente! E desculpem por ter escrito um livro aqui!

Beijocas ;)

**XXXXXXX**

**Comentários da ****Mye-chan:**

Mais um capítulo tenso... Espero que os cardíacos estejam tomando os seus remédios direitinho. XD E, olhem, não é porque sou revisora da fic e que acompanho o desenvolvimento dela desde o princípio que significa que eu não sinta as mesmas emoções que vocês leitores. Aliás, eu estou tão no escuro quanto qualquer um. A diferença é que fico sabendo da história com alguns dias de antecedência que vocês (E tenho que me controlar na emoção, para não deixar passar algum erro na revisão. ú.u Se encontrarem, já sabem o porquê.).

Como leitora, tenho que dizer que essa aproximação da Sakura com o Naara não me agrada em nada, principalmente porque não gosto de triângulos amorosos, mas, a gente sabe que a Kao também ama o Sasuke, e não vai nos decepcionar no final desta história, né? ;)

Na verdade, há muito o que se comentar do capítulo, que sempre aparece com novidades e detalhes pequenos que fazem a maior diferença na montagem desse enorme quebra-cabeça, mas, vou deixar essa tarefa para vocês leitores, afinal, é de vocês que a Kao quer saber a opinião.

Então, até o próximo capítulo de "Olhos vermelhos"!

Beijos!

**XXXXXXX**

**Respostas aos Review's**

**Sasukelovessakura: **_Poxa vida, muito obrigada mesmo pelo toque. Vou acertar isso em breve na fic! Sabe quando você escreve com pressa e não nota as coisas erradas que faz? __Foi esse o caso. Mas, obrigada mesmo! __Ah, e o Sasuke tenta resistir, mas, com certeza ela deixa isso meio (completamente) difícil._

**Poli S: **_Omg, muito obrigada pelos elogios! Que bom que acompanha "Olhos" desde início, com certeza eu mudei muito desde lá, e pretendo alterar algumas coisinhas nas minhas férias do trabalho, quando eu fizer isso, aviso todos vocês. Não tenho nem mais palavras pra agradecer, só pedir que continue acompanhando "Olhos", que muitas emoções ainda virão! Beijos!_

**Anne: **_É sempre muito bom surpreender, assim a fic não fica no marasmo mesmo que eu não a atualize com freqüência. Eu fico muito feliz que para ti "Olhos" é uma das melhores fic's que já leu, isso me faz ter motivação pra continuar, viu? Eu sei que é difícil a espera, além de escritora, eu sou leitora, mas, eu espero que a espera sempre valha a pena, viu? Beijocas!_

**Susan 01: **_Aqui está!_

**Anne: **_Oi, linda! Escuta, eu bem ouvi essa música do 30 Seconds to Mars e ela é bem interessante. Neste cap ela não casou, mas, pretendo usá-la mais pra frente. Eu estou meio desaparecida do msn mesmo. U.u'' Crescer faz a gente mudar alguns hábitos, não que eu tenha desistido do msn, de jeito nenhum, só estou aparecendo bem menos. Em junho devo aparecer mais, por que estarei de férias, lá depois do dia 15, oka?-_

**Bel -hime-chan: **_Nya, não chora! i.i Assim, eu vou me sentir um monstro. Mas, "Olhos" sempre tem acabar num momento 'h' pra ser "Olhos". Eu não consigo finalizar a fic se ela não terminar com aquela incógnita. Isso faz os leitores ficarem interessados, não concorda? Com relação ao Naara, já ficou bem evidente um dos segredos dele. Mas, ainda vão haver muitas coisas a serem respondidas. Aguarde._

**Pricililica****: **_Ah, não é por nada não, mas, eu adoro o 'meu' Sasuke. Tipo, ele é a personificação de, basicamente, tudo o que me atraí num homem, por mais estranho que isso pareça... u.u' A Sakura chora pacas no início por que tinha que ser assim mesmo, agora ela se faz de forte e em alguns momentos até surpreende. Acho que você deve ter ficado meio surpresa com ela neste cap, ou será que não? E sim, você acertou nas suas apostas com o Naara. Veremos como esse triângulo vai se sair, prepare seu coração. Beijos!_

**Lyn-z from heaven: **_Oi! __Olha, eu não consegui entender direito as músicas que me sugeriu... o.o' Não sei como é o nome da música, ou da banda. Pode me repetir, por favor? Obrigada por me desejar boa sorte! Eu estou precisando mesmo! E mais uma vez, obrigada por estar curtindo a fic. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap também! Beijos!_

**pomS2pom: **_Oh, que bom saber que eu inspiro alguém! Isso é muito importante para mim, estou com um sorriso enorme aqui do outro lado da tela. Eu adoro mesmo essas estórias em que a mocinha é protegida. Podem falar o que quiserem da Sakura, mas, a personagem de 'menina indefesa' é algo que não irá mudar nela. Sem dúvida. Assim que postar seu fic, me dá um toque que eu leio sim. Beijos!_

**taty: Nyaaa! **_Não fala assim que me deixa realmente sem graça! Digamos que eu sou bem impulsiva e escrevo com sentimentos. Simplesmente deixo eles fluírem e falarem por si só. Eu adoro fazer os protagonistas sofrerem, tanto fisicamente como sentimentalmente. Gosto de extrair tudo de cada personagem, acho que em "Olhos" eu estou conseguindo alcançar o auge nisso. Bom, um dos segredos do Naara já está estampado. Mas, ainda há muita coisa debaixo do tapete, aguarde e confie. Beijocas!_

**Kahli hime: **_Nyaaa! Adoro-te! Que honra, te admiro pacas! E foi um prazer apreciar você aqui no meu humilde fic. Que bom que você gostou de "Olhos", porém ainda tenho muito que aprender, espero ser ainda melhor no futuro! Eu adoro violência, misturada ao amor. Gosto de intercalar isso. Acho que neste cap isso ficou bem evidente. Espero que continue lendo, e apreciando, viu? Beijos!_

**lannachn: **_Ah, minha querida. Eu sempre demoro. Por mais que eu deteste isso, e sempre diga que vou tentar não demorar, isso sempre acontece, não tem jeito. A minha vida corrida não colabora. Mas, tem um lado bom, apartir do dia 14, eu devo estar de férias do trabalho, e isso ajuda pacas a adiantar "Olhos". Espero que você tenha gostado da postagem nova! Beijos!_

**Dreamer Dak: **_Oi, lindona! É sempre maravilhoso receber seu comentário, me deixa muito feliz! Apesar de nós duas falarmos no msn, é sempre bom te ver aqui! Ás vezes, eu me surpreendo com o que eu escrevo e as idéias doidas que surgem na minha cabeça, mas, é assim que "Olhos" vem nascendo, e eu com certeza, não mudarei o curso das coisas... u.u' Não se mexe em time que está ganhando, não é mesmo? A Sakura está ficando mais corajosa, mas, até quando? Aguarde, e confie. Beijão!_

**Kytie Lavigne: **_Nossa, que lindo te ver aqui! Nossa, perfeito? Isso é um elogio e tanto! Me deixou bem sem graça, eu admito! Eu adoro ver seus comentários, você realmente consegue notar o que eu quero passar como poucos conseguem. Você realmente vê a alma de "Olhos", e isso me deixa tão realizada. Significa que cada esforço que eu estou fazendo, está valendo a pena. A palavra 'complicada' é muito pequena pra resumir a relação do Sasuke e a Sakura. E o Naara agora está entrando nesta relação para deixar as coisas ainda mais confusas. Se prepare, por que muitas coisas estão por vir. Beijos!_

**Strawk:**_ Com relação a escrita, eu tenho uma aliada muito poderosa que é a Mye. Ela é maravilhosa revisora, e boa parte do sucesso de "Olhos" se deve a ela. Sem contar a Paty que é um caso a parte, sempre dando uma opinião 'mestre'. Verdade que eu escrevo a fic, mas, muitas pessoas me influenciam, incluso os comentários dos leitores. Se você se comoveu com o Naara no cap anterior, imagino o que você passou nesse. XD! Beijos!_

**Ani-chan Miranda:**_ Nya, eu tento não demorar, mas, não tem jeito. Por mais que eu tente, o tempo realmente é cruel comigo. O coração da Sakura e o nosso realmente fica cada vez menor com as atitudes do Sasuke. Um dos piores defeitos dele é ser impulsivo. Eu digo isso com relação a Sakura, lógico. Tomara que você ainda esteja viva depois de ler essa postagem. XD!_

**Akasumi:**_ Continuado, não morra! XD!_

**Alpha - Chan:**_ Bem vinda seja, leitora nova. Olha, pelo jeito a Mye realmente não está escrevendo mais, o que é uma pena por que eu adorava as fic's dela. Deixarei um recado pra ela falando do seu comentário e ela responderá melhor na próxima postagem, ok? Beijos!_

**:**_ Nossa, você não é a primeira pessoa que diz que releu a minha fic. E isso é ótimo! Significa que realmente estou indo no caminho certo. Eu sei que demorei, mas, aqui está a postagem, espero que curta!_

**XXXXXXX**

**Notas da autora:**

_É, gente! Aqui estamos com mais uma postagem de "Olhos". Atrasada como sempre, mas, o que eu posso fazer? Só coloquem uma coisa na cabeça, eu não desisti da fic em nenhum momento, apenas o tempo não é ao meu favor. U.u' Tenham paciência, ok?_

_Mais uma vez, agradeço aos comentários, e as pessoas que favoritaram meu fic neste período. Claro que eu fico muito contente com isso, mas, por favor comentem, faz toda a diferença. Por mais clichê que essa frase possa parecer, é verdade. Um comentário faz um fic demorar menos, ou mais. Tô falando sério._

_Falando da fic, esse capítulo esteve bem tenso, não é? Foram muitas revelações e aposto que alguns ainda estão meio tontos com todas as informações, mas, sei que depois que mais postagens vierem vocês vão entender o propósito disso tudo. E o Naara é um humano, uma revelação mestre neste cap. Eu sei que algumas meninas vão soltar fogos, e outras vão ficar tensas, mas, tenham fé que vai dar tudo certo._

_Com relação as minhas lindas Mye e Paty, sim, elas realmente estão num escuro. Nem eu mesma sei o que eu faço em "Olhos". Como eu disse várias vezes, nesse fic eu sou levada pela emoção. Os personagens escrevem por mim, posso dizer. Paty, foi maravilhoso passar um dia com você aqui, no Rio! Volte mais vezes! Um dia, eu queria ter essa oportunidade com a Mye... i.i_

_Enfim, espero que tenham curtido, apesar dos sustos que com certeza não foram poucos. Espero não me demorar na postagem, pois, acho que entrarei de férias do trabalho dia 14 de junho. Até lá, comentários, por favor!_

_Eu estou em época de provas, assim que elas terminarem, juro que começarei a escrever. Beijocas, e até a próxima postagem!_

_Ah, e feliz dia dos namorados! Pena que eu não posso dizer o mesmo... u.u'_

_Kao-chan/Yume._

**XXXXXXX**

**Prévia do próximo capítulo:**

"_Aqui é tão bonito! Podemos voltar outro dia?"_

"_Eu não quero aceitar sentir isso."_

"_Eu não sou nenhuma criança. Sei o que eu estou fazendo."_

"_O que significa isso?"_

**Capítulo 15: Derrotado.**

"_Eu não quero me lembrar!"_


	16. 敗れた Derrotado

**Notas da autora: **_Gente, só leiam tá bom... Depois me crucifiquem! X.x_

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens de Naruto não são meus, isto é apenas uma homenagem que ofereço aos autores, leitores e fãs do anime e mangá. Mas, a história é de minha autoria sim, e ninguém tasca! ó.ó

**Obs:** Este fic é UA, e os personagens podem ser OCC com o passar do tempo, ok?

**Casal Protagonista:** Sasuke & Sakura.

**Música sugerida e tema do cap de hoje: **_"Behind Blue Eyes", do Limp Biskit._

_Para_**:**_ Mye-chan._

**¤¤ Olhos Vermelhos ¤¤**

**赤い目**

Por: Yasashiino Yume (Kao-chan).

Revisora: Mye-chan.

Consultora oficial do fic:Paty Selenita.

Depois de um banho demorado, Sakura estava sentada na cama com os olhos perdidos em algum lugar muito distante dali. Era como se ainda estivesse presa no momento anterior, em que Sasuke descarregara a arma ao seu lado. Nunca pensou que ele teria uma atitude daquelas, por mais _inumano_ que parecesse em alguns momentos, ela sempre acreditou que ele manteria o mínimo de sanidade.

Olhou para o lado direito e viu Yuki dormir entre seus lençóis despreocupada. Naara estava aos arredores, _Eu vou acabar com esse filho da puta_, foi o que ouviu da cobra quando estava mais distante. Sinceramente, só queria que tudo aquilo acabasse logo. Respirou fundo tentando recobrar sua calma, e colocou uma das mãos debaixo da almofada. Ali estava algo que podia lhe tranqüilizar. A foto de sua família reunida num sorriso alegre, seis meses antes do massacre dizimar tudo o que aquele retrato podia significar.

Era tão difícil encarar a realidade e saber que nunca mais os veria, os abraçaria... O rosto ainda ardia levemente onde Sasuke tinha lhe estapeado; agora que as imagens começavam a se firmar em sua mente, ela percebera o quanto estava vulnerável diante dele. Um assassino que não pensou duas vezes antes de apontar uma arma pra sua cabeça. Como ela pôde – em algum momento – se permitir ter qualquer sentimento por alguém dessa estirpe?

Deitou sua cabeça no travesseiro, ficando de lado, e seus olhos por um momento fitaram a janela em silêncio. Era melhor esquecer; amanhã seria um novo dia e, quem sabe, aquilo tudo fosse um pesadelo ruim e depois de uma boa noite de sono acordasse? Ela queria tanto que isso fosse uma realidade.

**XXXXXXX**

O ronco da moto podia ser notado a metros de distância; Sasuke, a cada segundo, era tomado pelo _ódio_. Esse sentimento o cegava, consumia. A imagem de Sakura abraçada a Naara repetia-se ininterruptamente em sua mente; ele acelerava, porém, aquilo não parecia surtir um mínimo efeito sobre si. Ele queria morte, sofrimento, _sangue_... A adrenalina corria rápida em suas veias cada vez que o número do velocímetro aumentava...

_Pro inferno...!_

Não podia se deixar influenciar dessa forma, era insano... _Doentio_... Uma atitude impulsiva, _suicida_. A moto caiu de qualquer modo pela esquina da rua enquanto ele parava num dos pontos mais perigosos da cidade; sentiu olhares seguirem suas costas, e sorriu de canto – enfim, poderia descontar por tudo o que borbulhava em sua cabeça.

**XXXXXXX**

Mais uma vez despertava assustada; seus olhos arregalados varriam o aposento em busca de um resquício do que tinha visto momentos antes. Estava claro que tinha _sonhado_, tido mais _pesadelos_. Até quando isso iria se estender? Naara apareceu segundos depois com um semblante que parecia preocupado, mas, logo aquilo se dissipou e se transformou numa leve carranca.

"Ter pesadelos dá rugas, pirralha." – disse ele, num tom displicente. Yuki apareceu e aninhou-se no colo da dona. Naara revirou os olhos. – "Essa gata idiota está ficando mal acostumada." – resmungou.

"Pare de reclamar, Naara." – pausou. –"Parece que tudo te aborrece." – acarinhou a gata e ela ronronou em resposta. Sakura soltou um sorriso fraco, que Naara sabia que era _falso_.

"Saia daqui e vá tomar seu café." – praticamente mandou o shinobi em forma humana. Sakura estranhou a voz de Naara, que pareceu um pouco mais grave que o normal. Porém, para evitar possíveis aborrecimentos desnecessários, fez o que ele pediu.

Para Sakura ainda era estranho observar Naara como um humano comum; entretanto, ao mesmo tempo era como se estivesse se acostumando. Permitiu-se sorrir verdadeiramente pela primeira vez naquele dia. Naara estava sendo o muro no qual Sakura se escorava, ele era a sua fortaleza quando ela não conseguia ter nenhuma força.

Não saberia descrever a importância que Naara tinha em sua vida nesse momento...

Depois de tomar seu café da manhã, Sakura decidiu andar por entre as ruas da vila, e não havia outro assunto mais comentado além do desaparecimento do 'benfeitor' deles. Por mais que eles quisessem disfarçar diante de Sakura, ela percebia os detalhes. Não era tão idiota quanto eles pensavam que ela fosse.

Uchiha Sasuke estava fora por mais de uma semana.

Nunca tinha ficado tanto tempo sem vê-lo, e sinceramente agradecia.

Honestamente... Não sabia com certeza qual seria sua primeira reação ao vê-lo. Uma vontade cresceu em seu coração naquele momento, e desta vez iria segui-la, depois de tanto tempo.

**XXXXXXX**

As pálpebras pareciam pesadas demais para serem abertas; o corpo implorava por mais descanso, porém, ele não se daria ao luxo. Não tinha noção de quanto tempo havia decorrido depois que saíra da mansão Uchiha; no entanto, era consciente de que ao menos uma noite já havia se passado. Os orbes negros finalmente abriram-se, encontrando um local que parecia no mínino acolhedor – aquilo não era _sua_ casa.

Ficou em estado de alerta, mesmo sentindo-se zonzo. Seus olhos vermelhos ativando-se, inconscientes... Tinha que estar preparado para qualquer coisa que viesse. Entretanto...

"Finalmente você acordou!" – _ela_ o abraçou apertado, genuinamente preocupada. Afastou-se apenas para ver o seu rosto mais detalhadamente. "Estava dormindo por três dias seguidos, eu não sabia mais o que fazer..." – lágrimas derramavam-se de seus olhos.

Sasuke balançou levemente a cabeça parecendo confuso. Os orbes eram verdes intensos, os fios rosa enchendo sua visão. Era _Sakura_ que estava ali com ele. _Ela _ainda estava _perto_, o suficiente para _perturbá-lo_. _Seu_ cheiro e o _barulho_ que seu coração ecoava, porém, não se assemelhavam ao que estava acostumado. Mas o shinobi não teve tempo para pensar com clareza no assunto, pois a voz _dela_ mais uma vez fazia-se presente.

"Você está bem?" – _ela _questionou, retirando as mãos que estavam no rosto ferido. Porém, antes que _ela_ se afastasse muito, Sasuke segurou seus dedos firmemente.

_O que diabos eu estou fazendo?_

Era a pergunta que martelou incessante naqueles segundos que mais pareciam séculos. _Ela_ continuava parada... Os dedos calejados entrelaçados entre os dedos finos. _Sakura_ se afastou um pouco, uma distância que Sasuke logo extinguiu.

"Não tenha medo de mim." – a voz rouca perto dos lábios _a_ fez estremecer. Aquele não era o Sasuke que _ela_ estava acostumada a ver. Muito pelo contrário, era um _homem_ que ela sempre sonhou em possuir. "Eu não vou te machucar..." – pausou, a distância entre as bocas quase nula. "Não mais.".

Os lábios tocaram-se devagar, como que experimentando um território proibido. Ele _queria_ isso há muito tempo, tanto que ele não soube exatamente calcular. Desde que _a_ viu... Desde que _a_ tocou... Era algo surpreendentemente perturbador, insano... A boca _necessitada_ pedindo silenciosamente para que _ela_ não se afastasse, não o repudiasse.

As mãos curiosas passeavam pela cintura dela em busca de calor, aconchego... Perdão. Era isso que ele queria. Que ela o perdoasse. Mas, ele _nunca_ diria nada; se calaria, como sempre fez. Era um assassino, e eles não podiam ter sentimentos.

Em hipótese alguma.

Mais uma vez escutou o _barulho_ que o coração dela emitia, e então algo veio em sua mente como um relâmpago. Na mesma hora se afastou, jogando o corpo dela no chão com força. Balançou a cabeça e a _ilusão_ se desfez como mágica.

"Sasuke..." – _ela_ começou.

"Saia daqui." – rosnou.

"Mas...".

"Saia, se não quiser que eu quebre sua mandíbula..." – sibilou. "Agora!" – bradou, o ódio mais uma vez consumindo suas veias.

Como pôde ser tão idiota? Mesmo que estivesse em coma deveria reconhecer que aquela não era Sakura. Nunca seria. O cheiro... As atitudes. Os machucados ardiam, e ele se permitiu sentir a dor.

Do outro lado da porta, a garota se controlava para não chorar. Agora que tivera a certeza que _seu_ Sasuke-kun poderia ter realmente visto que realmente a amava, ele a confundia com outra. Os boatos estavam corretos, então. Mais uma vez, essa Sakura intrometia-se em sua vida.

"Eu vou destruir aquilo que ela chama de vida." – fez uma promessa silenciosa, enquanto prendia os cabelos vermelhos num rabo de cavalo.

**Capítulo 15:**

**敗れた**

**Derrotado.**

"Sakura-san!" – exibiu um sorriso largo ao reencontrá-la depois de um tempo. A menina a abraçou apertado, como se não a tivesse visto há décadas.

"Como você está, Sadako?" – acariciou, bagunçando levemente os fios negros.

"Tudo bem!" – segurou a mão de Sakura, levando-a para perto dos jardins que a sua mãe cultivava. – "Depois que a senhorita me curou, ficou tudo bem!".

"Você não disse isso para ninguém, não é?" – ela perguntou, receosa.

"Não!" – balançou a cabeça energicamente, enfatizando sua afirmativa. – "Você disse que era um segredo nosso... E eu guardo segredos!" – sorriu, e dessa vez Sakura sorriu também, aliviada. – "Mas... Você está triste, não é?" – Sakura não pôde disfarçar sua surpresa.

"Não... Não, eu...".

"Você está triste porque o senhor Uchiha está desaparecido." – ela afirmou. – "Não se preocupe, ele _sempre_ volta. Por mais que demore.".

_Quero que ele nunca mais volte._

"Ele quer mostrar que é mal, mas pra mim isso é tudo fingimento." – pausou. –"Ele só é triste porque não tem nenhum amigo, só isso.".

Sakura decidiu ignorar aquela informação. Afinal, o que uma criança poderia saber?

**XXXXXXX**

Ela não conseguia ficar trancafiada naquele lugar por muito tempo, mesmo sabendo que ele era um dos locais mais seguros da _casa_. Mais uma vez, Sakura sentia como se algo invisível a estivesse guiando, como se _alguém_ a estivesse chamando, inconscientemente.

Ela podia ouvir aquela voz, como se fizesse parte dela mesma. Como se fosse parte de sua alma... Perdida, solitária. Seus passos eram lentos, delicados... Não querendo perder nada que lhe pudesse sanar essa apreensão do seu peito. E novamente Sakura se deparava naquele lugar...

Seus pés estacionaram e passou a observar aquele local de treinamento. Havia tantas marcas de luta, de espadas... Aquele lugar tinha muitas histórias para contar, que ela devia imaginar, bem tristes. Seus dedos impulsivamente tocaram uma marca de espada na parede... Desde que _ele_ voltou, nunca mais trocou palavras com o mesmo, não mais o viu e sempre se sentiu agradecida por isso...

Entretanto, por que se sentia tão vazia?

_"Idiota, quer morrer?", sentiu-se ser segurada fortemente pela cintura, encarando os penetrantes olhos negros por entre a máscara._

Sem que desse permissão, sua mente lhe pregava peças novamente...

_"Eu queria poder chamá-lo por um nome... O seu nome verdadeiro!"_

"_Uchiha Sasuke..."_

As lembranças lhe invadiam como se quisessem zombar de si mesma...

_"Pare de chorar... Por que você chora?"_

"_Porque eu tenho medo... Medo de morrer."_

_"Enquanto eu quiser, ninguém vai encostar em você."_

Colocou uma das mãos no rosto, no local onde ele tinha lhe estapeado dias atrás...

_"Ele cometeu um grande erro em ter deixado você viva, garota."_

"_Porém, o Uchiha não quer que você morra. Se ele quisesse te eliminar, já o teria feito."_

"_Você está conseguindo confundi-lo..."_

Sakura arregalou levemente os olhos...

_"Pare de tentar entendê-lo. Não se meta nos assuntos dele."_

Algo estremeceu dentro dela...

_"Se sabe que isso vai acontecer, por que fica chorando desse jeito?"_

_"Porque me emociona o modo como eles dois lutaram até o fim pelo amor deles. Espero que um dia ainda encontre uma pessoa assim."**.**_

_"Teria coragem de morrer por alguém...Isso é estúpido."**.**_

_"Teria coragem de morrer por você."_

Seus olhos ardiam, embargados...

_Sakura perdeu a respiração quando seus orbes o encontraram tão perto. Ela nunca pensou que poderia enxergar os olhos vermelhos tão intensos como naquele momento. O cheiro de álcool impregnava suas narinas, enquanto seu coração batia acelerado._

_Os braços de Sasuke envolveram a cintura pequena completamente, e seus lábios quentes como o fogo de seus olhos, tomaram os lábios vermelhos de Sakura._

Tocou seus lábios com a ponta dos dedos... Ainda podia sentir a boca de Sasuke na sua, envolvendo-a... Inebriando-a.

"_O que está fazendo aqui?"_ – ouviu a voz um pouco mais afastada, e prendeu a respiração. Aqueles olhos vermelhos lhe fitavam intensamente, como se ela fosse a única coisa que existisse no mundo. Ela se sentia decifrada, nua perante aquele olhar único. Era algo fora de seu controle...

Sakura pensou em dizer várias coisas, entretanto, nada saiu de seus lábios.

"_Saia daqui, preciso treinar."_ – disse, virando de costas para ela e posicionando várias espadas em cima da mesa.

Foi então que Sakura notou um caminho de sangue logo depois dos passos que Sasuke dava. Suas sobrancelhas arquearam surpresas e começou a andar em direção a ele. O Uchiha entendeu aquilo como se ela estivesse se retirando do dojo(1), porém...

"O que aconteceu com você?" – aquela pergunta exibia o tom genuíno de preocupação.

"_Isso não é da sua conta."_ – respondeu, arisco.

_No one knows what it's like,  
To be the bad man.  
To be the sad man…  
Behind blue eyes…_

_Ninguém sabe como é,  
Ser o homem mau.  
Ser o homem triste...  
Por trás olhos azuis..._ (2)

Ela segurou o seu braço esquerdo, e viu o rosto dele se contorcer levemente de dor. Ele estava se segurando, algo realmente tinha acontecido.

"O que houve?" – ele puxou o braço novamente. – "Me responda de uma vez." – parecia que toda a mágoa de dias atrás tinha se dissipado como fumaça. Ela não podia ignorar o fato de que ele estava ferido, de alguma forma.

"_Não se meta."_ – ele sussurrou, e o corpo dele não mais agüentou caindo com tudo no chão desacordado.

"Sasuke!" – ela gritou, tentando apoiá-lo como podia. Colocou a cabeça dele nas suas pernas, e passou os dedos pela testa do shinobi. Ele estava bem quente. – "Sasuke?".

"_Vá embora." _– ele murmurou.

_And no one knows what it's like,  
To be hated.  
To be faded to telling only lies…_

_E ninguém sabe como é,  
Ser odiado.  
Estar fadado á contar apenas mentiras..._

"Eu não vou te deixar desse jeito." – acariciou o topo da cabeça dele. Sasuke abriu os olhos, os vermelhos desativaram no mesmo segundo.

"_O que significa isso?"._

"Eu não sei..." – respondeu sinceramente. – "Mas, eu... Vou cuidar de você." – Sasuke não respondeu, deixou que seus olhos fechassem por completo.

**XXXXXXX**

"O que aconteceu, tomate?" – provocou, controlando uma risada. – "Parece que vai sair fogo dos seus olhos!" – pausou. – "O que é? _Seu_ Sasuke-kun te deu um fora de novo?".

"Não se meta na minha vida, seu idiota!" – ela andava de um lado para o outro como um animal enjaulado.

"Suigetsu, não a provoque." – ralhou levemente Juugo, enquanto lia um livro.

"Ela!" – balançava os braços energicamente. – "Aquela desgraçada está tocando no _meu_ Sasuke-kun!" – gritava a plenos pulmões. – "Ela está pedindo pra morrer!".

"Se eu fosse você, tomate, não me metia com _ela_." – disse, enquanto afiava a espada. – "O Sasuke parece ser o _dono_ dela.".

"Você enlouqueceu!" – fez um gesto de escárnio. – "Onde em milhões de anos o Sasuke-kun se interessaria numa _vadia_ como aquela?".

"Existe uma possibilidade maior com ela do que com você." – declarou, seus olhos capturando a cena a seguir com curiosidade. Karin seguiu a direção de seu olhar e viu Sasuke sendo ajudado a ser carregado por alguém de confiança, com Sakura ao seu lado o tempo todo.

Os orbes verdes intensos e voltados inteiramente para o corpo desacordado. Dizendo palavras que a ruiva não pôde compreender, mas, que pareciam ser um alento ao espírito já tão cansado do assassino, que naquele momento demonstrava uma vulnerabilidade que nem ela nem os companheiros de missão do Uchiha sequer pensaram um dia em presenciar.

O silêncio tomou conta dos dois naquele curto espaço de tempo, que mais pareceu uma eternidade para a ruiva. E ela não ousou fitar o rosto coberto de deboche de Suigetsu. Presenciar _aquilo_ foi demais pro seu orgulho.

**XXXXXXX**

"Precisa de ajuda, senhorita?" – a mulher mais velha perguntava pela terceira vez naquela noite.

Sakura mantinha-se ao lado de Sasuke depois que ele foi colocado na cama, tomando cuidado para que ninguém mais se aproximasse dele, exceto ela. O motivo? Nem ela mesma saberia explicar.

"Eu estou bem, Utada." – sorriu, tentando demonstrar uma confiabilidade que talvez estivesse em cima do muro. – "Juro que, se precisar, eu vou correndo atrás de você." – ao menos _aquela_ parte foi dita com genuína sinceridade.

"Tudo bem." – a mulher assentiu, encostando a porta do quarto.

Desta vez, eram apenas Sasuke e Sakura no aposento.

Sakura não pôde descrever a sensação de _culpa_ que a abateu quando viu a cicatriz aberta em toda a extensão das costas de Sasuke, assim que começaram a verificar se haviam mais ferimentos no shinobi. Os três cortes profundos pulsavam sangue e pareciam extremamente infeccionados; fruto de dias sem o cuidado que lhe era devido. Sakura perguntou-se o motivo de Sasuke permitir aquilo, porém nenhuma resposta lhe vinha à mente. Apenas o silêncio.

Novamente, Sakura molhava o pano, colocando-o em seguida na testa de Sasuke. Ele estava queimando em febre. Seus dedos delicados tocaram a superfície dos fios negros, e foram parados pelos dedos calejados do ninja, que se encontraram com os dela. Mais uma vez, algo estremeceu dentro dela. Era inexplicável o poder que Sasuke tinha sobre ela. Sentia-se vulnerável, como se um ímã invisível a conectasse a ele.

"_O que você está fazendo?_" – ele tentou se levantar da cama, mesmo sentindo-se zonzo.

"Não faça isso." – ela alertou. – "Você está ardendo em febre." – segurou-o desajeitada. Ele tinha mais força que ela, mesmo que estivesse doente.

"_Vá embora daqui e me deixe em paz._" – segurando os dedos dela, ele quis afastá-la, sem sucesso. Ela insistiu em segurá-lo e uma batalha silenciosa começou entre eles. Os negros dele, encarando as esmeraldas dela. Ela o fitava de modo diferente, lhe lembrando da época em que nada _daquilo _tinha ocorrido. – "_O que você quer provar aqui, Sakura?_" – essa era uma das poucas vezes em que ele a chamava pelo nome. Só havia uma maneira de afastá-la de si. – "_Que pode me tratar de um modo normal depois que eu matei sua família?_". – o aperto das mãos de Sakura afrouxou. – "_Que você realmente pode esquecer?_".

_But my dreams they aren't as empty,  
As my conscience seems to be.  
I have hours, only lonely…  
My love is vengeance.  
That's never free._

_Mas meus sonhos eles não são vazios,  
Como minha consciência parece ser.  
Eu passo horas, apenas sozinho...  
Meu amor é vingança.  
E nunca será livre._

Era a primeira vez que Sasuke dizia abertamente aquilo para Sakura, e ela não tinha reação. Logo agora que ela podia sentir que alguma coisa havia mudado, que seu coração pedia para que deixasse se entregar, ao menos um pouco... Uchiha Sasuke podia ser cruel quando queria.

"Por que você não tratou de seus ferimentos?" – ela perguntou, e o fitou. Aquilo pareceu afetá-lo de alguma forma. Ela sabia onde ele tinha se ferido. – "Você se machucou quando tentou me ajudar e Naara me salvou como humano.". – aquilo era uma afirmação.

"_Isso não é problema seu._" – Sakura soltou uma risada triste, o que atraiu imediatamente a atenção do shinobi.

"Você sempre arranja um jeito de me afastar, não é?" – ele não respondeu. "Isso é divertido pra você?" – ela perguntou, momentaneamente magoada.

Por um momento pensou que ele poderia estar abrindo um pouco de suas defesas, minando sua fortaleza impenetrável de solidão. Entretanto, aquela fora apenas uma impressão. E, sinceramente, ela não sabia o porquê daquilo lhe importar tanto. Deveria virar as costas e deixá-lo, já que era o que ele queria e deixava explícito em suas ações extremamente egoístas, porém... Mais uma vez os sentimentos confusos dela imperavam, como se implorassem para que fossem ouvidos. E, droga... Ela tentava, mas, não conseguia ignorá-los.

"_Você quer mesmo me provocar?_" – ele soltou baixo, mas Sakura pôde entender. Sasuke segurou-se na parede, sentindo mais uma vez o seu mundo obscurecer; não podia mostrar fraqueza diante dela, porém seus ferimentos se agravaram conforme o tempo passara e ele não cuidara deles devidamente.

"Sasuke..." – ela murmurou, chegando perto dele para apoiá-lo.

_No one knows what its like…  
To feel this feelings.  
Like I do, and I blame you!_

_Ninguém sabe como é  
Ter esses sentimentos,  
Como eu tenho, e eu culpo você!_

"Por favor..." – ébanos mais uma vez voltados para as esmeraldas.

Ele tinha visto aquele jeito de olhar... Há muitos anos atrás... E, foi observando-o que deixou se abater. Ouvir o coração _dela_ era o consolo que necessitava há muito tempo. Uma tranqüilidade que não se permitia ter desde _aquele_ dia.

_Vinte e dois anos atrás…_

"Ela tem cabelo rosa, isso é esquisito." – foram as primeiras palavras sinceras que ele proferiu assim que seus orbes encontraram o berço e a pequena figura que estava lá dentro.

"Filho, que falta de educação é essa?" – ralhou Mikoto, completamente envergonhada. – "Me desculpe, Sayuri!" – deu um leve tapa nos cabelos negros do garoto.

"Ora, sem formalidades!" – a mulher sorriu. – "Ele é apenas uma criança, e é bem sincero." – fitou o garoto que não conseguia desgrudar os olhos do bebê. – "Você acha ela estranha, Sasuke-kun?".

"Não tão estranha." – ele analisou mais de perto. – "Só tem o cabelo parecido com chiclete." – disse, enquanto balançava os dedos de encontro aos dedos do bebê, que assim que teve a oportunidade agarrou-os com toda força. Ele franziu a testa, tentando tirar o dedo em que o bebê se agarrava.

"Ela gostou de você." – Sayuri sorriu, e Sasuke a fitou desconfiado. Não gostava de bebês.

"Como é o nome dela?".

"Sakura."

**XXXXXXX**

"Testuda! Testuda!" – ela tampou os ouvidos o mais forte que pôde. Eles estavam bem longe, mas ainda podia escutar a maior parte com grande clareza. Já tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes ouvira aquele apelido tão ruim. Será que as pessoas não entendiam que isso a magoava? Será que ela tinha uma testa tão grande?

Aproveitou o momento em que estava sozinha para ver o reflexo do seu rosto no lago. Mais uma vez quis chorar... Definitivamente ela não era nem um pouco bonita.

"Chorando de novo, Sakura?" – caiu no chão com toda a força devido ao susto. Uchiha Sasuke, o prodígio de Konoha, estava ali bem perto. Como ela não pôde notar aquilo?

"Sasuke-kun." – murmurou.

Ele desceu da árvore na qual ela se apoiava há um momento atrás e cruzou os braços em frente ao peito. Um sinal bem típico dele. Era desnecessário dizer que ela, assim como a maioria das meninas daquela escola ninja, tinha uma certa 'queda' por ele. Na verdade, Sakura era uma privilegiada... Sua vila era do lado da dele, e as mães de ambos eram amigas de longa data, por isso ela tinha um convívio com ele acima da média das outras meninas.

Entretanto, isso não era um motivo para ele vê-la de um modo diferente das outras. Ao menos, era isso o que ela pensava.

"Elas falaram que eu tenho uma testa grande." – Sakura murmurou, aproximando-se de Sasuke e sentando ao pé da árvore na qual ele se apoiava. – "O que você acha, Sasuke-kun?" – o fitou por uns momentos, e ele fitava o horizonte em silêncio. – "Eu fico sempre tão chateada quando isso acontece." – pausou. – "Acho que não tenho nada de bom, sabe? Isso me deixa tão triste." – ele continuou em silêncio, e Sakura entendeu aquilo como um pedido silencioso para que ela o deixasse em paz. – "Desculpe, Sasuke-kun. Acho que vou embo-.".

"Esse é o lugar onde gosto de ficar sozinho." – ele a interrompeu enquanto a observava se levantar do tronco da árvore. – "Mas, você pode ficar aqui quando chorar." – os olhos de Sakura se arregalaram no mesmo segundo.

"Sério, Sasuke-kun?" – ela sorriu. Os rastros das lágrimas que derramou quase não mais existiam. – "Obrigada!" – Sakura, sem pensar, o abraçou apertado. – "Obrigada! Obrigada, Sasuke-kun!" – e por uns segundos eles permaneceram assim, até que a razão sobreviesse a ele.

"Está bem, me solte." – virou o rosto pro outro lado, visivelmente envergonhado. – "Antes que eu me arrependa.".

"Aqui é tão bonito! Podemos voltar outro dia?" – deixou seus lábios suspirarem. – "Juntos?".

"Hn..." – ela sabia, não tinha idéia como, que aquilo era um sim.

**XXXXXXX**

Sasuke estava arrasado, e Sakura nada podia fazer para tirar aquela dor dele. Tudo o que ela mais queria era que ele entendesse o tamanho de seus sentimentos, e que ele soubesse que ela estaria ali para ele, quando ele precisasse. Foi injusto e, até aquele momento, Sakura não entendia o que estava acontecendo.

Era como se o mundo paralisasse naquele instante, e tudo o que podia ver era Sasuke de frente ao túmulo de seus familiares em silêncio e sendo consolado por desconhecidos que, às vezes, nem mesmo falavam um 'bom dia'. Além de seus familiares terem sido assassinados, ainda havia várias pessoas de fora que também tinham perdido a vida, e outras que estavam perdidas.

Fora um massacre... E até o momento, não haviam descoberto o assassino.

Os pais de Sakura estavam entre os desaparecidos. Entretanto, para ela, era melhor o desaparecimento do que a certeza da morte.

"Sakura-chan, vamos embora?" – sentiu a mão do amigo em seu ombro, e deu um leve sorriso.

"Não posso deixá-lo assim, Naruto." – murmurou; as lágrimas mais uma vez embaçavam sua visão.

Seus pés eram guiados pelos sentimentos, eram tantas coisas que passavam pela sua mente, mas a única coisa que tinha certeza era do seu amor por ele. Depois de procurá-lo no que lhe pareceu uma eternidade, o encontrou mais afastado perto de uma colina acima do cemitério.

Os orbes negros voavam incansáveis, e a impressão que teve era que mesmo perto, Sasuke estava muito distante. Inalcançável.

_No one bites back as hard...  
On their anger.  
No one of my pain and woe,  
Can show through._

_Ninguém revida tão forte...  
Na sua raiva.  
Nem minha dor e a minha angústia,  
Podem transparecer._

"Sasuke-kun." – murmurou. Ele continuou parado no mesmo lugar. – "Estava procurando você por toda a parte e-".

"Vá embora." – interrompeu, seco.

"Mas, eu queria-" – deu um passo à frente.

"Não me interessa, suma da minha vista." – ele continuava de costas para ela.

"Eu sei que nada que eu disser pode-".

"Saia daqui!" – esbravejou, a encarando.

Seus olhos a fitavam friamente, como se estivesse vendo uma ameaça perigosa. Sakura não podia descrever a miríade de sentimentos que a invadiram naquele momento. O Uchiha, observando que ela continuava parada sem tomar nenhuma iniciativa, pegou-a pelo braço com força e começou a retirá-la dali com brusquidão.

"Por que você está fazendo isso, Sasuke-kun?" – Sakura começou a lutar para se manter com ele.

"Porque eu te odeio!" – ela sentiu como se seu sangue saísse do corpo. – "Você me atrapalha, me irrita, me atrasa!".

"Sa-" – ela tentava mais uma vez.

"Desapareça da minha frente!" – e Sasuke deu alguns passos para frente, e sumiu diante de seus olhos.

Sakura sentiu suas pernas sucumbirem ao peso do próprio corpo. Aquilo não estava acontecendo. Aquele não era o Sasuke que conhecia. Que amava.

**XXXXXXX**

"Está na hora de dizer adeus." – o homem ao seu lado anunciou. Sakura o fitou por alguns segundos. Ainda não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

Depois de dois meses do desaparecimento de seus pais, a força de segurança de Konoha decidiu dar a busca por encerrada e declará-los mortos. Sakura não aceitava, entretanto não tinha poder para lutar contra aquela decisão injusta. Mais a frente, estava Sasuke. Com um semblante fechado, perto de uns homens que a fitavam com arrogância e superioridade.

Aquela era a despedida dela. E mais parecia que ia para o matadouro.

Sasuke havia decidido no dia seguinte à morte de seus pais que iria entrar num treinamento ninja de elite, no qual incluía isolamento total com pessoas às quais ela não julgava confiáveis. Um deles, o tal Orochimaru – esse principalmente lhe causava arrepios – tinha ofertado poder e vingança, e com certeza Sasuke não perderia aquela chance.

"Posso me despedir dele direito?" – ela pediu.

"Não temos nada pra conversar." – foi direto.

"Mas, eu tenho algo que quero falar com você." – ela fingiu não notar a ignorância nas palavras dele. – "Por favor?" – fitou os outros presentes.

"Seja rápida, tem cinco minutos." – um dos homens informou, fechando a porta do cômodo e deixando o casal a sós.

"Como as coisas chegaram a esse ponto, não é, Sasuke-kun?" – ela o fitou pelo canto do olho; ele como sempre, parecia indiferente. – "Em cinco meses atrás nunca imaginaria que tudo isso ia acontecer conosco." – segurou as lágrimas, sabia que esse seria mais um motivo para repudiá-la. – "Pelo menos uma coisa boa houve nisso tudo." – ele se movimentou, imperceptível para alguém que não o conhecesse bem. – "Você se verá livre de mim..." – pausou, estava difícil dizer aquilo. – "Não é mara..." – soluçou. – "Maravilhoso, Sasuke-kun?" – o fitou, vendo-o de perfil. – "É a última vez que você pode me ver na sua vida, e... Nem um olhar eu recebo.".

"_Eu te odeio!"_, as palavras dele ainda ecoavam frenéticas em sua mente, sufocando-a.

"Eu te amo tanto... Tanto, Sasuke-kun." – as lágrimas caíam a cada segundo com mais força, e foi então que, quando menos esperava, sentiu braços a envolverem. – "Sas-" – ele a abraçava por trás, sentindo o seu cheiro de flores, e por um segundo se permitiu guardar aquele aroma para si.

"Shiu. Silêncio." – a voz forte e grave ao seu ouvido fez suas pernas estremecerem. – "Você é irritante, Sakura." – disse baixo. – "Muito irritante.".

"Eu não estou te entendendo." – a respiração era entrecortada.

"Eu _nunca_ te odiei." – pausou. – "E _nunca_ vou te odiar." – disse, seguro. – "Porém, _você_ vai me odiar, Sakura." – ela fez menção de interrompê-lo, mas ele não permitiu. – "Não quero que você entenda as minhas razões, nem que você me perdoe. Só quero que saiba que faço tudo isso pro seu bem. Pra que você fique segura." – pausou. – "Descobrirei quem matou nossa família e me vingarei.".

"Sasuke-kun, eu..." – ele a apertou mais entre seus braços.

"Itachi fará um jutsu em você." – ela fez um movimento. – "Você irá se esquecer de tudo, e terá uma vida normal. Garantirei sua segurança o tempo que for preciso.".

"O quê? Não." – ela protestou. – "Não posso aceitar isso! Não quero!".

"Isso não é um pedido." – foi taxativo.

"Como pode fazer isso?" – se virou para encará-lo. – "Como quer que eu esqueça meu passado, minha família, amigos...? Você?".

"Quando for seguro o suficiente, farei você lembrar-se de tudo. E você ficará comigo." – pausou. - "Eu prometo.".

"Acabou o tempo." – a porta se abriu e Itachi, o irmão de Sasuke, estava entre mais três homens que entraram no cômodo. Sakura estremeceu.

"Não! Por favor! Não me deixe!" - ela não conseguia parar de chorar um só momento.

"Pare, Sakura. Não existe outra maneira, entende?" - pausou, segurando as mãos dela firmemente. – "Eu preciso me vingar de todos que nos fizeram mal!".

"Não..." - ela soluçou, e o abraçou. – "É só você ficar aqui..." - o abraçou apertado, desejando que aquele momento não terminasse nunca. – "Comigo."

"Sakura... Eu não posso ficar com você." – se separou para olhá-la nos olhos; ela colocou a mão sobre os lábios, tentando controlar os soluços sem sucesso. Ele segurou a mão da garota com cuidado, e se aproximou de seus lábios depositando um beijo lento, apenas um leve roçar. – "Eu prometo, Sakura." – pausou, e a fitou diretamente. – "Eu voltarei para buscá-la.".

"Hn..." - ela não disse nada naquele momento, apenas acenou com a cabeça em afirmativo. – "Eu te esperarei para sempre...".

Itachi se aproximou de Sakura a passos lentos; ela sabia que dali por diante sua vida sofreria uma mudança de 180°. Entretanto, queria acreditar em Sasuke. Em que ele cumpriria sua parte da promessa, ele voltaria, e os dois ficariam juntos mais uma vez. E dessa vez, ela desejava que fosse para sempre. Um segundo antes de tudo mudar, ela voltou os orbes esmeraldas para Sasuke e o fitou amorosamente pela última vez.

A última coisa que Sakura viu antes de perder a consciência de quem realmente era foram aqueles olhos vermelhos.

Depois de alguns minutos, Sakura acordou.

"O que houve?" – ela indagou, parecendo confusa. Havia alguns homens ao seu redor, e por um momento se sentiu acuada.

"Você esteve em coma depois de sofrer um acidente, não se lembra?".

"Acidente?" – coçou a cabeça. – "Não. Não me lembro." – olhou o rosto de cada um no recinto. – "Quem são vocês?" – e aquele foi o fim para Uchiha Sasuke. Ele deu meia volta e saiu sem olhar para trás.

**XXXXXXX**

Abriu os orbes devagar sentindo o corpo dolorido pedir por descanso, esfregou os olhos tentando se situar no ambiente e deu um pulo para trás ao ver que não estava sozinha no recinto.

"Naara!" – colocou uma das mãos no coração. – "Que susto você me deu aparecendo assim do nada." – rodou os olhos, e dessa vez ele estava com a forma de cobra.

"A culpa não é minha se você é tão distraída." – defendeu-se.

"Ah!" – parou, arregalando os olhos. – "E o Sasuke? Eu estava cuidando dele, como vim parar aqui?".

"Eu a trouxe. Você acabou dormindo enquanto estava com ele." – pausou. – "Não é pra menos, ficou a noite toda acordada, pirralha.".

"Oh..." – pareceu compreender. – "É verdade." – deu um sorriso sem graça. Tentou revirar a memória em busca de algum momento em que se sentiu realmente cansada para ter dormido ao lado de Sasuke, mas, nada veio a sua mente. Fechou o rosto numa carranca, há muito tempo não tinha mais lapsos de memória. Será que voltaram a lhe assombrar?

"Você está bem?" – a voz de Naara a resgatou de seus pensamentos.

"Ah, tudo bem!" – olhou para as unhas mal feitas. – "Vou vê-lo." – anunciou.

"Não demore." – os amarelos sobre si. – "Quero te levar num lugar.".

"Ok." – ela estranhou, mas resolveu deixar pra lá.

**XXXXXXX**

Há muito tempo essas lembranças não passavam pela sua mente, e ele preferia evitá-las. Sentimentos não podem fazer parte da vida de um assassino, e nunca ele tivera tanta certeza de que se tratava de um.

_But my dreams they aren't as empty,  
As my conscience seems to be.  
I have hours, only lonely…  
My love is vengeance.  
That's never free._

_Mas meus sonhos eles não são vazios,  
Como minha consciência parece ser.  
Eu passo horas, apenas sozinho...  
Meu amor é vingança.  
E nunca será livre._

Havia uma promessa importante a cumprir, ele tinha que completar sua vingança. Porém, havia Sakura, e ela conseguia ser o seu lado mais fraco. Exposto. Humano. Pensou que esses anos sem o total convívio com ela o faria ser mais forte, mais indiferente em relação a ela. Entretanto, era absolutamente o contrário.

Ela parecia mexer ainda mais com ele. Qualquer coisa anormal com Sakura ele conseguia perceber de longe. Era como se ela fizesse parte de si mesmo, estivesse entrelaçada, marcada como tatuagem em sua pele. Incontrolável.

Ouviu a porta abrir atrás de si, mas não precisou virar para saber quem era. Podia ouvir as batidas do coração, sentir o cheiro que impregnou suas narinas.

"Er..." – começou, parecendo encabulada. – "Me desculpe por ontem. Naara me disse que dormi enquanto cuidava de você." – ele permaneceu em silêncio, olhando para a janela mais a frente do quarto. Sakura continuava na porta; como sempre ele parecia querer ficar sozinho. – "Só vim para saber como estão seus ferimentos." – sentiu-se culpada ao ver toda a extensão das costas de Sasuke enfaixadas.

"Isso não é problema seu." – atirou. Sabia que aquela talvez fosse a única maneira de afastá-la de si.

"Claro que não é problema meu." – ela resmungou. – "Mas eu, ao contrário de você, não sou insensível." – pausou. – "E eu sei que esse machucado foi feito por minha causa." – explicou, abaixando os olhos. Sasuke, por um momento, observou o rosto dela. – "Eu tenho que ir. Vou resolver uma coisa com o Naara. Mais tarde, pessoalmente verei isso!" – ela não lhe deu chance de resposta e saiu.

O Uchiha fechou os olhos e deixou-se envolver num momento de paz. E com isso, mais lembranças vieram a sua mente como um raio...

_Onze anos atrás..._

"Tem certeza que quer fazer isso?" – coçou a cabeça. – "A Sakura-chan ficará longe de todos?".

"Será mais seguro." – pausou. – "Não terei tempo de cuidar dela já que estou indo pra um treinamento longe daqui." – fitou o internato de longe.

"Então, você comprou esse lugar, contratou professores e pagou pessoas para se tornarem a família dela?" – o loiro ainda parecia incomodado com aquela sandice toda.

"Como acha que o plano daria certo se ela não tivesse um local estável?" – colocou as mãos no volante. – "Eu voltarei sempre que for preciso para verificar se está tudo bem, e você também fique de olho. Se acontecer algo suspeito, me avise de imediato, entendeu?" – ligou o carro.

"Faria isso sem você me pedir, seu idiota." – o loiro olhava o internato com um quê de tristeza. – "Será difícil viver sem a Sakura na vila." – murmurou.

"Se souberem o poder que ela tem, ela será um alvo." – disse sério.

"Eu ainda acho que-" – mais uma vez, o loiro tentava intervir.

"Eu não sou nenhuma criança." – pausou, fitou pela última vez o internato. – "Sei o que eu estou fazendo.".

**XXXXXXX**

"Bom dia, turma!" – cumprimentou a mulher de longos cabelos grisalhos. – "Hoje teremos um professor substituto, chama-se Hunter.". – um homem de traços bem feitos, barba por fazer, olhos negros e intensos entrou na sala. As meninas não tiveram reação.

Na hora do intervalo, não havia uma garota que não comentava sobre o tal professor. Ele era charmoso, elegante e extremamente inteligente. O sonho de qualquer mulher, principalmente garotas com hormônios à flor da pele. Sakura, entretanto, parecia estar alheia ao mundo exterior, quando foi abordada pelo assunto de todo o internato.

"O que está fazendo fora de sala no horário de aula?" – ela quase pulou de onde estava.

"Hã?" – tentou reorganizar seus pensamentos. – "Eu estava... hum... me sentindo um pouco mal." – declarou. Era mentira, claro, mas não queria dizer que seus pensamentos estavam em casa, com a família. Passava tão pouco tempo com eles.

_No one knows what its like…  
To be mistreated, to be defeated,  
Behind blue eyes._

_Ninguém sabe como é...  
Ser maltratado, ser derrotado,  
Por trás olhos tristes._

"Precisa ir à enfermaria?" – indagou. Sabia que ela mentia, porém resolveu entrar no jogo dela.

"Ainda não." – pausou. – "Se eu ficar por aqui não vai me dedurar, né?" – olhou desconfiada.

"O que eu ganharia com isso?" – disse, indiferente.

_No one know how to say…  
That they're sorry and don't worry,  
I'm not telling lies._

_Ninguém sabe dizer...  
Que eles sentem muito e não se preocupe,  
Eu não estou dizendo mentiras._

"Hm, é. Tem razão." – deitou-se na grama fofinha do internato, e passou a olhar o céu. - "Eu estou chateada porque são meus primeiros meses aqui." – pausou. – "Mas, eu imagino que seja questão de tempo.".

A conversa se estendeu até a próxima aula, e Sakura se sentiu muito agradecida por ter alguém de fora com quem conversar. Na verdade, foi ela quem falava, o tal professor apenas ouvia. Soltou um sorriso; ele parecia ser legal, mas muito solitário. Lembrou um pouco de si mesma, e naquele momento não se sentiu tão deslocada do mundo. Fora uma semana em que ele lecionou, mas, depois que ele foi embora, achou uma amiga. Sua amiga pra vida inteira naquele lugar tão triste.

**XXXXXXX**

"Sim, eles a denunciaram a Orochimaru." – um dos habitantes da vila anunciava ofegante.

Sasuke não perdeu tempo, no mesmo segundo seus pés não estavam mais na mansão Uchiha. Ele tinha deixado aquilo se estender demais, tinha que cumprir sua parte na promessa. Tinha que resgatá-la.

Podia ouvir o coração dela, desesperado, acelerado. Pedindo por socorro. Aquilo tudo era uma encenação, seus pais adotivos entregaram seu paradeiro por dinheiro, e para os Uchihas, traição se pagava com a morte.

Os olhos vermelhos estavam ativados, e perscrutando todo o local. Era uma casa de classe média alta, não demorou muito para encontrar os 'pais' de Sakura.

"Senhor!" – ele só teve de pronunciar aquilo antes de sua garganta ser cortada friamente pelo assassino que eles tinham despertado.

A máscara cobria seu rosto, mas os olhos sedentos mostravam o monstro instalado dentro deles. A mulher implorou por clemência, porém Sasuke a ignorou. Sua espada transpassou várias partes da mulher, cortando-a em pedaços.

"Seu dever era cuidar dela." – a voz sinistra tomou conta do local.

Outros ANBU apareceram tentando persuadi-lo a desistir da idéia, mas também foram dizimados por Sasuke. Fechou os escarlates e mais uma vez deixou seus sentidos o guiarem até o coração dela. E foi quando seus olhos avistaram a cena.

Ela sendo acuada por homens num beco. Assassinos ANBU.

"Agora você vai morrer, menininha..." – e essa foi a última palavra que saiu da boca dele. Sasuke cortou os pescoços dos homens antes que notassem sua chegada. Eles eram iniciantes, aquilo foi muito fácil.

Sakura fitou-o assustada, deviam estar passando várias coisas pela cabeça dela. Usando a máscara seria impossível algum tipo de recordação por parte dela. Depois de uma troca de olhares rápida, as esmeraldas voltaram-se para o piso abaixo. Vendo os pedaços dos outros assassinos aos seus pés, não teve estômago e desmaiou. Sasuke a segurou a tempo de ir ao chão.

Há tantos anos que não se permitira contato. O contato direto com o monstro dentro dele.

A guerra tinha seu início.

**XXXXXXX**

"Sabe, eu estava mesmo pensando em sair, Naara." – disse, agradecida. – "Queria procurar alguns remédios para o Sasuke." – olhava as farmácias na cidade.

"Eu imaginei." – rodou os olhos.

"Se eu não te conhecesse, diria que tem ciúmes." – encostou-se ao ombro dele com um sorriso. Naara se sentiu incomodado com aquilo, e virou o rosto para o outro lado.

"Você disse que queria ir embora." – ele pausou.

"E, estava me trazendo aqui para isso, Naara?" – arregalou os olhos.

"Não, claro que não." – interrompeu a linha de pensamento dela. – "Seria como entregar carne fresca aos leões." – os olhos amarelos brilharam perigosamente. – "Sinto que estamos sendo seguidos." – murmurou.

Sakura ficou atenta, teve vontade de olhar para trás.

"Não faça isso, pirralha." – ralhou. – "Ele saberá que sentimos sua presença; faça como se nada tivesse acontecido." – pausou. – "Vá à farmácia e compre o que precisa, depois, é só o deixar vir até nós.".

**XXXXXXX**

Sasuke recolocava as roupas ANBU o mais rápido que podia, o coração frenético de Sakura indicava que havia acontecido alguma coisa, ou estava acontecendo.

_But my dreams they aren't as empty,  
As my conscience seems to be.  
I have hours, only lonely…  
My love is vengeance.  
That's never free._

_Mas meus sonhos eles não são vazios,  
Como minha consciência parece ser.  
Eu passo horas, apenas sozinho...  
Meu amor é vingança.  
E nunca será livre._

Alcançou a moto com uma velocidade extraordinária e se encaminhou para onde podia ouvi-la.

**XXXXXXX**

Eram dez homens encapuzados que cercavam Naara e Sakura; esperaram um local mais deserto para atacarem com mais facilidade. Naara estava confiante, não via nenhum poder de luta significante; porém, Sakura estava com ele. Era uma fraqueza. E ele sabia que tentariam atacá-la para atingi-lo, mas contava que não a matariam.

Orochimaru precisava dos poderes dela.

"Estão a mando daquela cobra idiota?" – escarneceu. Sakura, posicionada atrás de si, tentava de todas as maneiras não atrapalhá-lo. – "Escute, pirralha." – baixou a voz. – "Vou distraí-los, e você corre." – direto. – "O Uchiha está a caminho, você o verá. Entendeu?".

"Mas!" – ela tentou discutir. Entretanto, no segundo seguinte era empurrada para fora da linha de frente enquanto cinco dos homens iam com tudo em cima de Naara.

Seus olhos não conseguiram desviar de Naara por alguns momentos; ele parecia dar tudo de si naquela luta. Os movimentos, as formas dos golpes, lembravam-lhe Sasuke. Talvez porque ambos eram assassinos, fossem treinados iguais. Voltou à realidade quando dois dos ANBU's começaram a persegui-la; ela precisava despistá-los e ir pro meio da multidão. Acreditava que no meio de mais pessoas estaria segura, eles não a atacariam.

Um deles conseguiu alcançá-la, batendo a cabeça dela com tudo no chão. Sentiu-se zonza, e várias imagens desconexas sobrevieram à sua mente. Ele a pegou pelo colarinho, puxando-a ao seu encontro; estava a sufocando.

Logo o aperto afrouxou e ela pode notar, antes que sua visão focalizasse totalmente, um pingente... Em forma de crucifixo, no pescoço de seu salvador.

_"Isso vai te proteger de todo o mal."_

Sakura prendeu a respiração... Era como se estivesse revivendo algo.

_"E também para que eu esteja sempre com você, Sasuke-kun."_

Colocou uma das mãos na cabeça, era como se uma mão estivesse pressionando seu cérebro. Uma dor insuportável.

_Eu não quero me lembrar!_

"Sakura." – os olhos dela piscaram, reconhecendo logo em seguida Sasuke em frente a ela. Ele colocou ambas as mãos no seu rosto, tentando reanimá-la. – "Está me ouvindo, Sakura?" – ela assentiu em resposta. – "Não saia daqui." – a colocou mais afastada, enquanto voltava a lutar com os ANBU's restantes.

A luta estava acirrada, Sasuke não estava na sua melhor forma. O ferimento profundo em suas costas atrasava seus movimentos, e aquilo já estava fazendo Sakura ficar impaciente. Até que um ninja mais sorrateiro aproximou-se perigosamente de Sakura.

"Me solta!" – ela gritou. O encapuzado pegou a primeira coisa que viu – um tronco de árvore – e arremessou direto em Sakura. Porém Sasuke foi mais rápido e absorveu o golpe no lugar da rosada. – "Sasuke!" – o grito desesperado saiu de sua garganta.

Ele segurou os braços dela, com uma força maior do que deveria e ia pra cima do ANBU. Mas Naara foi mais rápido, arrancando a cabeça do ninja num golpe certeiro.

"Sasuke..." – ela murmurou, vendo-o desfalecer em seus braços. Ele tinha sido atingido com tudo na cabeça. O sangue já escorria pela roupa, empapando as mãos de Sakura. – "Sasuke!" – as lágrimas estacionadas nos olhos.

"Não chore." – passou os polegares no rosto dela, e desmaiou.

_No one knows what its like…  
To be mistreated, to be defeated,  
Behind blue eyes._

_Ninguém sabe como é...  
Ser maltratado, ser derrotado,  
Por trás olhos tristes._

**Continua...**

**XXXXXXX**

**Notas:**

**(1) Dojo: **é o local onde se treinam artes marciais japonesas. Muito mais do que uma simples área, o dojo deve ser respeitado como se fosse a casa dos praticantes. Por isso, é comum ver o praticante fazendo uma reverência antes de adentrar, tal como se faz nos lares japoneses.

**(2): **Letra e tradução da música tema do capítulo.

**Comentários da Mye-chan:**

Opa, finalmente um capítulo com grandes revelações! Tenho que confessar que todo aquele mistério estava me deixando agoniada... Acho que à todos nós, não é verdade?

Mas a Kao gosta de usar o lema "morde e assopra", e, ao mesmo tempo em que nos revela algo, ainda abre espaço a mais mistérios a serem desvendados... Hihihi.

E, digam a verdade, quantos de vocês não se lembraram da histórica cena de despedida SasuSaku, no capítulo 181 do mangá, quando leram a parte da despedida dos pombinhos neste capítulo? Porque eu me lembrei e meus olhos encheram de lágrimas! Que maldade, Kao! (Brincadeira, flor! Amo relembrar aquele capítulo, sempre!*-*)

E parece que a Sakura finalmente começou a se lembrar de partes do passado que lhe foi roubado. As coisas estão ficando mais e mais emocionantes, gente!

Então, nos vemos no próximo capítulo, combinado? ;D

Beijos!

**XXXXXXX**

**Respostas aos Review's**

**D-chan:** _Estarrecida? Bom, esse era um dos sentimentos que eu queria passar para vocês, e foi uma glória encontrar isso em um comentário. Aos poucos, as coisas em "Olhos" vão começar a fazer sentido, te garanto. Eu adoro o Sasuke insano. Eu sei que a relação Naara/Sakura vai ser um belo obstáculo, mas, vale a pena ver o que essa estória vai dar. Aguarde. Beijos!_

**Hermione Pendragon:**_ Oi, linda! Tudo bom contigo? Como eu disse, eu não desisto da fic, só que o tempo não está sendo muito amigo comigo. U.u' O Naara está criando fãs mais empolgadas conforme os capítulos saem, e isso fico bem feliz com isso. "My Immortal"? Eu adoro essa música. Juro que eu vou ver um capítulo que eu encaixe ela, ok? Beijinhos!_

**SakuraHgatinha:**_ Nya! Obrigada pelos elogios! Eu fico muito feliz e lisonjeada com isso! Eu trabalho pra que "Olhos" fique cada vez mais envolvente e é ótimo saber que está dando certo. Beijos!_

**Kahli hime:**_ Nossa, mulher! Assim você realmente quer me deixar sem graça! Fico bem feliz e me sentindo tímida com o que disse! U.u Pode apostar que eu também aprendo com cada fic que leio, inclusive as suas. XD! Sim! A tensão dos dois dá pra ver de longe, e o pior é que os dois não admitem que realmente importam um com o outro, e isso é meio desesperador. Com relação ao Itachi, eu gosto dele não se preocupe. Tudo na minha fic tem um motivo, você irá entender conforme forem vindo as postagens. Eu tava 'inspirada' no dia que me veio essa reação tempestiva do Sasuke, mas, ele já tinha perdido a razão naquele momento. Ela é a única que faz ele ser um 'humano'. Tema do cap anterior. Isso foi uma ironia, comparado ao Naara ser realmente um humano. Não sei se consegui passar isso. Espero que tenha curtido o cap, beijos!_

**Tsuki kiome:**_ Não! Desistir eu não posso. Se ainda existem pessoas que se interessam por "Olhos", eu sou obrigada a continuar. Sem contar que adoro escrever essa fic, ela me surpreende sempre. Sim, o Sasuke bateu na Sakura, e se prepare por que ele não pensa muito quando o assunto é ela. Eu também vou chorar pacas quando a fic acabar, mas, sempre pense que quando acaba uma estória, inicia-se outra. Essa é a vida! Beijos!_

**Evangeline Uchiha:**_ Momento crítico? Você ainda não viu nada! XD! _

**Vivi: **_Olá! Sim, eu queria postar com uma freqüência menor, mas, a minha vida realmente não deixa. Sem contar, que ás vezes o tempo surge para escrever, mas, aí me falta inspiração. Por exemplo, esse cap de "Olhos" foi desenvolvido em mais ou menos um mês, a grande maioria dele. Sim, o Sasuke é impulsivo, mas, acho que neste cap deu pra perceber bastante dos sentimentos do shinobi. Baixei suas músicas, são bem interessantes. Vamos ver se elas vão entrar nos cap's mais a frente. Beijos!_

**Alpha-Chan: **_Nossa, eu realmente me esforço para manter a personalidade dos personagens acima de qualquer coisa. Foi por causa da personalidade deles que gostei de cada um, é injusto que eu não tente manter isso. Nya... Nem fala! Adoro os fic's da Mye... u.u''' Darei o recado á ela, oka?_

**Ani-chan Mirnada: **_Bom, foram vários fatores que fizeram Sasuke ter uma atitude daquelas, acho que boa parte das explicações está descrito neste cap que acabei de postar. Não precisa me agradecer por responder, pra mim, é um prazer._

**Susan 01: **_XD!_

**Anne Plz: **_Sim, eu adoro mesmo ele possessivo! A Sakura tem poderes sim, acho que deu pra entender mais ou menos o que é no cap anterior, mas, irei aprofundar mais esse 'dom' nos capítulos a seguir. As minhas férias foram sem graça, e quase não escrevi alguma coisa de "Olhos". O mais incrível é que as minhas idéias só surgem em momentos totalmente inesperados. XD! Com relação ao Naara e Sakura, isso será mais esclarecido nos cap's seguintes, será interessante, garanto. Beijocas!_

**yumi: **_Aí, está!_

**Anne Plz e Lu Gothic: **_Olá! __Você definitivamente não me pertuba, pelo contrário, adoro mesmo coment's. Cara, baixei todas as músicas que me recomendou. Algumas são bem agitadas e boas pra cenas de ação. Vou utilizá-las pros próximos cap's. Adorei as recomendações, e se quiserem me mandarem mais recomendações serei eternamente agradecida! Beijocas!_

**ChibiNeko-chan: **_Nyaaa... Fiquei tão feliz e envergonhada com suas palavras! Que incentivo você me deu, sabia? Eu tento, sabe? Muito! Eu penso e repenso cada coisa que irei fazer pra ver se vai agradar, ver se vai impactar. Fico muito lisonjeada e agradecida por todos seus elogios! Peço desculpas pela demora da postagem, mas, é que além de minha vida ser bastante corrida, eu só escrevo inspirada, então. Nem vou dizer que não vou demorar a postar o próximo, por que isso sempre acontece, mas, prometo que ele virá, isso é certeza. Beijos!_

**marys2itachis2: **_Eu sei bem como é isso! Antes de escrever as cenas finais desse cap eu tava estava relendo uma fic muito boa, de Card Captor's Sakura. Não sei se conhece esse anime. XDDDD! Você é baiana! Sim, eu sei que não faria como a Sadako. A demora é inevitável mesmo, mas, posso te garantir que termino essa fic, muita gente acompanha e comenta e devo isso á eles. Ah, o Naara é apaixonante. Ele vai conquistando aos poucos, quando você vê já era, ele te pegou de jeito. Tem que ter concorrência, senão perde a graça, porém, não se preocupe, eu sei o que eu estou fazendo, apesar de estar matando vocês com cada postagem. No próximo cap será pior, eu garanto. XDD! Ah! Eu não podia facilitar a vida dos dois! Qual seria a graça se a Sakura visse o Sasuke dizer que ela o deixava louco? Mas, prometo que vai ser bem lindo o 'acerto' dos dois. Ao menos neste cap deu pra ter um gostinho, né? Sim, o Itachi pra mim sempre será bad. Mas, isso muda conforme o tempo for passando, existe um motivo por trás de tudo, minha querida... XD! (evil smile) O beijo! Sim, eu também achei que ficou fofo. Mas, ainda vai ter coisa melhor, sério. Prepare seu coraçãozinho! Beijocas, e até a próxima!_

**Elen: **_Olá!Seja muito bem vinda! Obrigada mesmo pelos elogios, e desculpe a demora. É assim mesmo, por mais que eu queira ser mais rápida com as atualizações. Beijocas!_

**Chibi Neko-chan: **_Nyaaa... Mesmo sendo leitora nova, pode pedir sim por novas atualizações! Está no seu direito! Mas, tem que comentar também, senão não tem graça! Beijos!_

**Lynz From Heaven: **_Muito bom saber que a minha fic salvou a noite de alguém! Eu sei o que é isso, por que já achei fic's que salvaram minhas noites também! Obrigada pelas sugestões de músicas! Baixei elas, e com certeza elas me serviram em algumas cenas. A do HIM é linda! Adorei! Beijos!_

**byakurosaki: **_Nya, muito obrigada pelos elogios!_

**Cook Cliq – Hany-S: **_Calma mulher! Respira fundo! Acho que a Sakura se redimiu um pouco neste cap, o que achou? Beijocas!_

**gabiand: **_OMG! Que privilégio ver isso! 'Fic perfeita', oh, céus. Muito obrigada mesmo! Eu tento fazer o meu melhor, e fico muito feliz de estar alcançando o coração de vocês. Obrigada!_

**Marianinha Rosinha: **_Me desculpe, lindinha! Eu sempre demoro a atualizar, mas, peço sua compreensão quanto a isso. U.u''' E quanto ao cap, espero que tenha ficado na sua expectativa. Beijos!_

**Legder m: **_Olá, linda! Como sempre, é muito bom ver seus coment's. Já entreguei bastante o jogo nesta atualização, não? Se prepare, mais coisas estão pra ser reveladas. XD! Com relação ao beijo, fica ao seu critério, mas, eu irei responder em breve sobre isso. Uma outra pessoa também comentou do cabelo do Naara, eu quis deixar curto por que dava um ar mais 'garotão', o que ele é mesmo. Sim, tá ficando nítido os sentimentos. Tanto os de Naara, como os de Sasuke e por que não dizer, da Sakura também. Bom, eu adoro complicar as coisas, mas, pra tudo tem um jeito, isso eu te garanto. E do que a Sakura tem que lembrar? O cap de hoje explicou muita coisa, não? Espero que tenha ficado bem entendido. Nyaaa... Adoro filmes de terror! Tinha medo, mas, as minhas amigas de tanto me caçoarem criaram um 'monstro'. O papel de Itachi começará a ser mais aprofundado daqui pra frente, não se preocupe. Nyaaa... Sasuke x Sakura é difícil mesmo, mas, deu pra perceber nesta atualização que as coisas começam a melhorar. Eles tem que deixar os sentimentos aflorarem pra dar certo, só resta saber se terão tempo suficiente pra isso... (evil smile) Poxa, muito obrigada mesmo! Fico muito feliz de saber que "Olhos" é uma das suas fic's preferidas! Sei o quão criteriosa você é, e pra mim, saber disso é uma honra, sério. Beijocas, e até o seu próximo coment._

**marimedici: **_Eu sei como é fazer maratona de fic. Já aconteceu comigo diversas vezes. Seja bem vinda! No universo de "Naruto", com certeza Sasuke x Sakura é o meu casal preferido. Eu simplesmente, ADORO opostos. Sim, eu queria alguém pra desenhar a capa dessa fic, uma pena não poder ajudar. Eu também sou horrível pra desenho... u.u' Nem tento. Visitarei seu fotolog assim que puder, minha vida tá uma loucura. Beijos, linda!_

**cserra: **_Meio complicado essa pergunta. Nunca tenho data definida pra postagem, me desculpe por isso... u.u''' O que posso garantir é que essa fic irá até o final. São muitos que acompanham e devo isso a eles._

**Anna: **_Nossa... Seu comentário me deixou de queixo caído. O.O Seria uma honra ter essa fic sendo representada. Eu fico muito feliz mesmo com os elogios, e querendo falar comigo sobre o assunto, só me achar pelo msn, face e afin's. Links, tudo no meu profile. Beijos!_

**Titta Fen: **_Olá, linda! Como sempre eu demorei na atualização, mas, o cap está aqui para ti! Eu entendo sua curiosidade, eu também fico assim com as fic's que eu leio. Prometo que tentarei não demorar tanto na próxima postagem, beijos!_

**Kytie Lavigne: **_Cara, eu não resisto. Pode parecer clichê, piegas, mas, fazer o quê? Eu adoro meninas indefesas, talvez, por que parte delas fazem parte de mim. Porém, é o que você disse mesmo, assim que a Sakura vê que é a vida de outra pessoa em risco, ela não pensa duas vezes. Bem típico de uma protagonista! XD! Ah, o Sasuke eu nem gosto de comentar. Ok, que eu adoro mostrar ele como frio e insensível, mas, até mesmo ele desaba, e tem fraquezas. Neste cap eu acho que deixei isso bem evidente. O coração de Sakura está se tornando um dominó, no qual a cada hora mais peças desabam e ela se vê inerte ao que ela está sentindo. A entrada do Naara a princípio seria mais triunfal e chocante do que essa, mas, isso será algo do livro que estou preparando pra "Olhos". Com relação ao triângulo, eu adoro. Acho que seria muito fácil se só tivesse os dois. Claro que eu gosto de torturar. Nada na vida é fácil, nem mesmo no meu fic. Cara, é incrível como você consegue perceber exatamente o que eu quero passar. Na leitura você deve ter percebido que eu coloquei a Sakura pensando no Naara como sua tábua de salvação, e é verdade. Pra ela, ele é um irmão. Mas, será que isso vai continuar por muito tempo? A carência pode fazer com que nós vejamos com outros olhos. XD! Ah, no meu rpg original o 'Sasuke' era bem mais intenso e violento do que esse que estou retratando na fic, acho que se eu fizesse como no original seria bem tenso. As pessoas (principalmente as meninas) podiam odiá-lo de verdade. Tudo verdade o que você disse, o Sasuke realmente se sente muito pressionado, e é por ele mesmo. Pela promessa que ele fez a Sakura quando pequenos e ver que as coisas estão saindo do seu controle. Ele perceber que não é mais criança e que tem que dar conta do recado, deixá-la fora de seus problemas, sendo que a cada momento se sente mais envolvido com ela. Romances proibidos, eu adoro. Terá mais torturas assim no cap seguinte, e você não vai adivinhar em que eu vou centrar. Adorei, como sempre seus coment's. Você realmente me entende, veremos como irá reagir a essa atualização, apesar que já te dei o caminho das pedras. Espero seu coment! Beijocas, adoro-te!_

**Bell-hime-chan: **_OMG! Eu te entendo, querida! Já li muitas fic's que deixam essa sensação inacabada em nós, leitores, mas, isso é compreensível senão vocês não voltariam pra saber a continuação. Eu demoro sempre, meu amor, mas, eu prometo que essa fic continuará até o fim. Beijos e espero seu coment!_

**Nath Bittencourt: **_Que bom! XD!_

**Hana: **_Obrigada pelos elogios, eu demoro, mas, tá aí o cap._

**Yuuko-san: **_Você pediu, e aí está o passado dos dois! Aposto que você deve ter gostado! Obrigada pelos elogios, viu? São muito importantes pra mim! Como eu disse nas outras respostas, eu sempre demoro a postar, não adianta, mas, eu prometo tentar não demorar tanto. Beijocas!_

**Ana Uchiiha: **_Nya... Obrigada pelos elogios! É muito saber que todos os nossos esforços valem a pena e é por isso que eu me empenho tanto em "Olhos". Curiosidade é um dos meus maiores defeitos, e eu adoro causar isso nos leitores. Isso faz com que eles estejam aqui na próxima atualização, e eu te espero nela, beijos!_

**Uchiha Sakura: **_Nyaa! Obrigada por recomendar a sua amiga! Eu também adoro Sasuke x Sakura, é o meu casal favorito em "Naruto", isso é um fato. Eu penso e repenso um milhão de vezes o que eu vou escrever, sem contar que essa fic passa pela revisão da Mye, uma escritora que dispensa comentários. O 'beijo imaginário'? Isso será esclarecido em breve, oka? Beijocas!_

**Sasusaku Princess: **_Sim, sim! Eu amo drama e tensão! Espere muito disso nessa fic, beijos!_

**Karolyn Harumi: **_Oras, obrigada pelos elogios! Confusa? Será que se sentiu assim na postagem desse cap? Ele é bem detalhista, mas, pode se tornar confuso mesmo, deixe a mente fluir, ok? Todo mundo ama o Naara, até eu! XD! Ele tem uma comunidade no orkut, se quiser, filie-se! O endereço está no meu profile. As perguntas que você me fez foram praticamente respondidas na postagem deste cap. Como será que você absorveu isso, ein? Nos vemos no próximo coment!_

**Saky U-H-U: **_Oras, não fale isso que eu fico encabulada, menina! Eu faço o meu melhor e tem muitas pessoas que me ajudam a escrever essa fic, além dos seus coment's existem pessoas que me mandam música, e com quem eu falo sempre via net. Essas conversas me fascinam e me ajudam a continuar. Espero que curta a postagem!_

**XXXXXXX**

**Notas finais:**

_É isso aí, gente! Depois de quase seis meses se não me engano, aqui estou eu de novo! Não morri, ainda... Muitas coisas aconteceram nesse período. Ganhei duas cachorrinhas, e uma delas me deu um baita susto passando dois dias internada. Nunca chorei tanto na vida... u.u_

_Enfim, tirando os problemas de lado. E falando um pouco de mim, ainda estou na faculdade de Radiologia, e vou pro 5° período, o meu último. Apresentação de TCC, e aí de mim. Espero postar o próximo cap até meu aniversário, em março. Veremos. Ainda estou trabalhando, e ficarei de férias em junho. Se o cap não for postado em março, em junho com certeza. Mas, espero não dar mais um susto como esse em vocês._

_Antes de falar do capítulo, uns agradecimentos importantes á pessoas que me ajudaram neste cap em especial. Dak, como sempre eu te amo! Você escuta minhas sandices, se assusta com os meus planos e mesmo assim, me apóia... Adoro-te! XD! Kytie, você é uma linda! Percebe coisas que não são escritas, uma sensibilidade a flor da pele! Te admiro pacas por isso! Obrigada mais uma vez! Sem contar as lindas Mye e Paty, que como sempre continuam me aturando até hoje com as loucuras que apronto na fic. Infelizmente, essa postagem vai sem as notas da Paty por que ela disse que está bem ocupada, mas, deixo aqui a gratidão á ela pela amizade maravilhosa, assim como a Mye que tem um lugar muito especial no meu coração. Além de pessoas ao vivo e a cores que vivem querendo saber de novidades da fic, e sempre aparecem aqui em casa: Yasmim e Vinícius. Muito obrigada meus lindos pelo apoio de sempre, amo muito vocês!_

_Falando do capítulo de hoje... O que acharam? Deu pra estremecer um pouco a estrutura de vocês? Pra mim foi complicado, eu quis ser bem intensa e mostrar o Sasuke como alguém normal, que chora, sofre, sangra. Se foi isso que vocês sentiram, era o que eu queria.O nome do capítulo é baseado nele. Tanto psicológica, como fisicamente, afinal ele tomou uma bela pancada na cabeça._

_E o que dizer da Sakura? Mais confusa, impossível. Mas, vai piorar, acreditem. Naara, como sempre é o meu xodó. Não se pode esperar nada dele. XD! E o passado dos pombinhos! Será que vocês esperavam por isso? Eu concordo com a Mye, a despedida deles lembrou o cap do anime... Eu chorei muito nesse episódio, impossível se manter normal depois daquilo._

_Enfim, termino aqui minhas notas! Quero desejar á vocês um feliz ano novo! Muita paz, amor e saúde, que é o mais importante. Que seja pra vocês um ano de realizações e conquistas, de vitórias, e de muitas alegrias. Beijocas, gente e eu termino aqui com um apelo: Comentem! Sério, a postagem vem mais rápido com a opinião e as suas palavras de incentivo. Desde já, agradeço!_

_Gente, obrigada a todos que acompanham "Olhos" e fazem a minha vida ser um pouco mais colorida! Obrigada mesmo pelo apoio de todos!_

_Kao-chan/Yume._

**XXXXXXX**

**Prévia do próximo capítulo:**

"_Você é louca, ou o quê?"_

"_Sabe que ninjas não podem se envolver. Isso é um aviso."_

"_Nunca me arrependerei de te amar."_

"_Morrer, é apenas viver... Só que de uma maneira diferente!"_

**Capítulo 16: Labirinto.**

"_Não tem mais volta, eu te amo."_


	17. 迷路 Labirinto

**Notas da autora: **_Nem tenho coragem de dizer mais nadinha, leiam, nee?_

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens de Naruto não são meus, isto é apenas uma homenagem que ofereço aos autores, leitores e fãs do anime e mangá. Mas, a história é de minha autoria sim, e ninguém tasca! ó.ó

**Obs:** Este fic é UA, e os personagens podem ser OCC com o passar do tempo, ok?

**Casal Protagonista:** Sasuke & Sakura.

**Música sugerida e tema do cap de hoje: **_"Snuff" da banda Slipknot, e "Hero" do Enrique Iglesias._

_Para_**:**_ Mye-chan._

**PS: Esse cap está sem revisão, mas, semana que vem ele será repostado com a revisão da Mye-chan e os comentários dela, e da Paty.**

**¤¤ Olhos Vermelhos ¤¤**

**赤い目**

Por: Yasashiino Yume (Kao-chan).

Revisora: Mye-chan.

Consultora oficial do fic:Paty Selenita.

"Sasuke!" – o desespero tomando conta de si cada vez que gritava o nome dele.

"Se afaste dele, pirralha. Só está piorando a situação." – ela fitou o ninja totalmente confusa, enquanto Naara discava os números no celular. Logo depois estavam a caminho do carro em direção a mansão Uchiha.

Sasuke estava desacordado ao seu lado, e ela ainda podia sentir os dedos dele percorrendo seu rosto momentos antes. Era como se como não fosse real, como se fosse um pesadelo do qual tinha que imediatamente acordar. Por que ele tinha feito aquilo? Por que tinha se arriscado tanto? Por que a acariciou antes de perder os sentidos? Por que lhe disse para não chorar? Por que?

"Você está bem?" – ouviu a voz de Naara ao seu lado, mas, não parecia entendê-lo. "Está tremendo, pirralha." – ele constatou. "Assim que chegar em casa, vamos ter que examiná-la." – avisou ao motorista do carro que dirigia em alta velocidade.

**XXXXXXX**

"É tudo culpa dessa imbecil!" – esbravejou em frente a Sakura, a jovem entretanto estava ocupada demais fitando Sasuke atentamente enquanto ele estava tendo os primeiros socorros. – "Eu disse que não devíamos confiar nela!".

"Eu acho melhor você ficar calada." – alertou Suigetsu vendo o semblante de Naara escurecer.

"Vamos." – o ninja apenas disse uma vez, antes de ser praticamente arrastada para fora da cena. A culpa atingia Sakura de forma intensa e sufocante e ela não entendia o motivo de se sentir dessa forma; afinal, tudo o que tinha acontecido ele tinha plantado. Suas ofensas, seus tratamentos para com ela, seu desprezo, ignorância, porém, nenhum desses motivos a fazia se sentir melhor.

A ruiva mal podia se conter diante do estado do seu _eterno amor_. Seus olhos atentos observavam cada passo das pessoas encarregadas de cuidar do Uchiha, apreensiva e tensa. Ela não se conformava, sabia que o motivo de _seu_ Sasuke chegar naquele estado tinha a ver com a garota _vadia_ que ele havia trazido. Claro que ela sabia de toda a estória por trás do casal – Karin podia ser muitas coisas menos idiota – as paredes tinham ouvidos, e ela sabia aproveitar desse fato.

Afinal, o que aquela garota imbecil tinha para deixar os ninjas _desorientados_? Além de

Sasuke, Naara, Suigetsu, até mesmo Juugo mostravam um certo interesse nela. Era insuportável, e com Sasuke nesse estado, Karin entendia que seu tempo estava acabando. Tinha que dar um golpe de misericórdia, algo que a fizesse ir embora para sempre.

Os olhos negros faiscaram, e um sorriso de canto se formou em seus lábios. Sabia exatamente o que fazer.

**XXXXXXX**

"Hei, você está bem?" – Ayame logo se prontificou. Apesar de ter a fama de ser estabanada e um pouco enxerida, ela realmente gostava de Sakura. No fundo, sempre achou que a menina estava na hora errada, e no momento errado, por isso envolveu-se naquele mundo sangrento que nada tinha a ver com ela. "Hei." – insistiu, e os esmeraldas enfim, voltaram-se para ela. "Está sentindo dor em algum lugar?" – piscou os olhos, enquanto a observava. Aquela menina parecia estar em estado de choque, os esmeraldas perdidos em algum lugar muito longe dali.

"O..." – pausou. "Sasuke." – foi a única palavra que sai dos lábios dela, enquanto olhava fixamente pro lugar de onde Naara tinha saído com ela.

"Quer saber notícias dele?" – indagou, e com aquela pergunta Ayame obteve a atenção de Sakura.

"Fui eu quem o feriu." – ela murmurou, apertando o tecido da roupa com força.

"Do que está falando?" – sim, Ayame era curiosa o suficiente para querer saber de tudo o que houve, afinal, sabia que não teria nenhuma informação daquela velha chata da Utada. "O que aconteceu?" – insistiu.

"Ele tentou me ajudar..." – olhou o sangue seco em parte de sua blusa, local em que Sasuke descansou a cabeça. Os esmeraldas imediatamente nublaram. "Ele...-" – os dedos tremiam, e ela fitou Ayame, e colocou os dedos da mão direita do lado esquerdo do peito. "Eu não quero perdê-lo... Ele não pode me deixar de novo!" – Ayame arregalou os olhos, enquanto Sakura se encolhia em sua dor particular tentando entender a miríade de emoções que a acometiam naquele momento. Ayame achou prudente cuidar dela, antes que visse o que realmente tinha acontecido, entretanto, sabia que era algo grande.

**Capítulo 16:**

迷路

**Labirinto.**

"O tempo está esgotando, você sabe disso, não?" – pausou. Sabia que Orochimaru estava impaciente, e a cada momento aquela garota se aproximava da verdade. – "Posso resolver isso de uma vez por todas se me permitir, senhor." – informou, enquanto se ajoelhava diante do homem, que mesmo fisicamente esgotado, tentava demonstrar imponência e autoridade.

"Kabuto, você é uma peça importante, porém, é o único que eu confio pra que traga aquela garota de volta pra mim." – disse, com a respiração pesada.

Quem diria que todo o poder para trazer a saúde de volta a Orochimaru estaria nas mãos de Sakura? Uma garota alheia á todos acontecimentos a sua volta? Orochimaru tinha tudo sob controle há anos atrás; mataria toda a família da menina e as pessoas perto dela, ganharia sua confiança depois de ela estar extremamente abalada por perder todos, e então... Ela serviria de base suprema para a sua volta.

Entretanto, Sasuke foi mais esperto.

Orochimaru tinha o poder de dominar a mente de qualquer um, de deturpar os fatos, de esconder as verdades – transformar o irreal em algo concreto. Ele convenceria a garota a trabalhar para ele. Por bem, ou por _mal._

**XXXXXXX**

"Ela está dormindo agora." – informou Ayame, enquanto observava o modo _diferente_ em que o shinobi olhava a menina entre os lençóis.

"Teve muitos problemas?" – ele parecia incomodado, olhava para todos os lados como em busca de alguma coisa que desconhecia.

"Ela estava bem nervosa., hm-".

"Você fique aqui, e esteja pronta pro que ela precisar. Vou resolver uns problemas." – e saiu pela janela do quarto da adormecida. Ayame suspirou fundo, essa estória estava longe de terminar.

"Ayame!" – colocou a mão no coração, tanho o susto que tomou.

"Deuses, senhora Utada! Quer me matar?" – protestou.

"Nada de vagabundagem. Vamos arrumar a casa, existe um ANBU de guarda caso essa menina precise.". – informou.

**XXXXXXX**

_Estava num local vazio, o negro era a única cor que invadia seus olhos. Depois de se acostumar com a penumbra, ela podia ouvir ao longe sons. Gemidos do que parecia uma pessoa que sofria, que sentia muita dor._

_Inconscientemente, estava lá. E logo pôde ver Sasuke sendo espancado por um homem do qual não tinha acesso ao rosto. Ela queria ir até ele, fazer alguma coisa, porém, suas pernas pareciam presas ao chão. Tentou gritar, mas, não havia voz. Só os gritos de horror que ecoavam cada vez mais forte, não era apenas Sasuke..._

_Podia enxergar o que parecia Naara, entre outros meninos de idade entre 12 anos sendo brutalmente espancados. Logo o sangue deles alcançou seus pés, e o desespero de Sakura atingia níveis inimagináveis. Por que estavam fazendo isso com eles? Por que aquele homem os feria daquela maneira?_

"_É tudo culpa sua." – os amarelos fixados nela, como uma presa._

"_Você é a causadora de tudo isso." – um rapaz desconhecido aproximou-se. Mais velho, olhos vermelhos._

"_É por isso que você tem que morrer." – Sasuke estava em sua frente, em sua idade atual. A espada em punho, o fio cortando levemente o rosto de Sakura. – "É por isso que eu tenho que te matar, Sakura." – a voz penetrante, envolvente. Como se ele estivesse gostando._

"_Por quê?" – era a única pergunta que ela tinha._

_Sasuke sorriu, e desferiu a espada contra ela._

Abriu as esmeraldas confusa, a testa suada enquanto ainda recobrava os sentidos. Era mais um pesadelo. A cada dia eles se tornavam mais freqüentes, e a cada despertar, ela conseguia se lembrar de detalhes que, por muitas vezes, passavam despercebidos.

Ela engoliu seco. O que significou _isso_ afinal?

Tinha que sair dali, e procurar respostas por si mesma. Sakura sabia que esses sonhos/pesadelos eram sinais. Ela sentia de alguma maneira que era uma forma de sua mente comunicar-se consigo.

Sasuke querer matá-la não era uma novidade, mas, Naara? Claro, ele era um assassino fato que não poderia esquecer, porém... Algo não estava encaixando.

"O que houve, senhorita?" – Utada não tardou a aparecer diante dos gritos desesperados de Sakura, a garota abaixou a cabeça um pouco envergonhada diante disso.

"Um pesadelo." – explicou, com um sorriso sem graça tentando aparentar uma tranqüilidade que não existia. "Isso já se tornou normal para mim, não se preocupe." – isso era um fato real mesmo. "E Sasuke?" – pausou, se recriminando por ter demonstrado uma preocupação excessiva. Afinal, por que se importar tanto?

_Não chore..._

Como se quisesse zombar da sua pergunta óbvia, a voz do shinobi de olhos vermelhos ecoou em sua mente.

"O senhor ainda está dormindo." – informou polidamente. Dava para notar ao longe que aquela menina estava muito confusa consigo mesma. Mesmo nas poucas vezes que ela conversava, sempre parecia distante, aflita. Utada era uma mulher experiente, e talvez, uma palavra de conforto era tudo o que aquela criança precisava. "Senhorita Sakura..." – os olhos verdes sem foco, num segundo voltaram-se para ela. "Se em algum momento precisar de alguém para conversar, pode contar comigo sempre que precisar." – exibiu um sorriso acolhedor ao qual Sakura não pôde ignorar, e o retribuiu igualmente.

"Obrigada, senhora Utada." – sentiu-se profundamente agradecida pelo gesto, ela parecia realmente ser uma das únicas pessoas a ser digna de confiança naquele lugar. Utada já dava meia volta para sair do recinto quando foi impedida pelas próximas palavras de Sakura. "Hm... Eu já estou ficando entediada sem ter alguma coisa útil pra fazer. Será que posso ajudar na limpeza, fazer a comida, ou qualquer outra coisa?".

"Sabe que eu levaria uma advertência _deles_ se a deixasse, certo?" – ela pareceu se divertir, e no fim achou que aquilo era necessário para que a menina tirasse os demônios que povoavam sua mente. "Deixarei você junto de Ayame para alguns serviços pela casa. Tome banho, e se apronte em vinte minutos. Me encontre na cozinha." – Sakura soltou um sorriso satisfeito.

**XXXXXXX**

Patético.

Era essa a palavra que o definia naquele momento. Estava na cama, as dores pelo corpo ainda persistiam, com certeza os medicamentos não eram fortes o suficiente, e tudo isso era culpa da inconsciente vontade de Utada para poupá-lo de mais danos.

Danos... Como se ele se importasse com coisas tão mínimas.

Ele precisava ser forte e precisava rápido. Não era idiota, tinha consciência de que Orochimaru estava á espreita. A espera de uma oportunidade para chegar em Sakura, porém, ele _nunca_permitiria. Nem que tivesse que morrer na tentativa de salvá-la. Não a perderia novamente, isso era um fato irrevogável.

Ouviu batidas na porta, e pensou na possibilidade de ser Karin novamente com seus ataques histéricos. Não estava no seu melhor humor ultimamente.

"Com licença." – aquela não era a voz de Karin. Logo, os cabelos rosas entraram em seu campo de visão. Era apenas pensar que nela que, como mágica, ela parecia atender seus apelos silenciosos para vê-la. Sakura segurava a bandeja com frutas silenciosa e delicadamente, como se fosse algo que ela tivesse costume de fazer sempre e as colocou no criado mudo ao seu lado. "Como você está se sentindo?" – ela começou, sabendo que ele nunca iniciaria uma conversa consigo, ainda mais naquelas condições em que ela imaginava que ele se sentia impotente. Sentou-se numa cadeira ao seu lado, e esperou com o prato em mãos.

Ele se manteve calado, não queria interagir com ela. A cada momento que ficavam juntos, ele se sentia mais fraco, cada vez mais voltando a ser quem era, e isso não poderia acontecer. Ele era um assassino de elite, não podia se dar ao luxo de ter sentimentos.

Porém, Sakura conseguia ultrapassar uma barreira antes intransponível.

Algo que ele criou depois de anos de treinamento, sangue, suor, mortes. Em menos de um ano, Sakura conseguiu mexer com ele de uma forma que nenhuma mulher antes teria feito. Era especial, doce, delicada, apesar de aparentar fortaleza e que não precisava de ninguém. Talvez, no fundo da mente dela ela soubesse quem ele _era_ e o que ele talvez significasse.

_Eu te amo tanto... Tanto, Sasuke-kun..._

"Eu vim trazer algo para se alimentar, e eu não sairei daqui até que isso aconteça." – desta vez, as esmeraldas eram mais brilhantes, maduras, mas, ainda assim tinham o brilho característico da inocência quase intocada. Ele não tinha reação, e isso a estava deixando um pouco tensa. Será que ele estava se sentindo muito mal? "Você está bem?" – ela não se segurou, e os vermelhos ativaram-se sem que seu dono notasse.

_Bury all your secrets in my skin.  
Come away with innocence,  
And leave me with my sins.  
The air around me still feels like a cage…  
And love is just a camouflage for what resembles rage again. _**(1)**

_Enterre todos os seus segredos na minha pele.  
Desapareça com inocência,  
E me deixe com os meus pecados.  
O ar ao meu redor ainda me parece como uma gaiola...  
E o amor é só uma camuflagem para o que parece ser raiva de novo._

"Pode ir." – ele segurou o prato com os pedaços de fruta, parecendo um pouco incomodado.

Era como se não houvesse passado nenhum segundo da despedida deles. Ele ainda podia se lembrar perfeitamente do rosto rosado, das lágrimas dolorosas que despencavam dos seus olhos verdes tão inocentes na época, do calor do abraço apertado e necessitado que os dois trocaram antes de selarem a promessa que os separaria por um longo tempo.

Ela baixou os olhos. Era impressão sua, ou Sasuke estava olhando fixamente pra ela? Não, claro que não. Por que ele faria isso?

O fitou por entre os fios róseos da franja que encobria parcialmente seus olhos, ultimamente Sasuke parecia sofrer tanto. Os hematomas, as cicatrizes em sua pele, e não só fisicamente. A dor era também algo fixo em sua alma; ela passou a notar com freqüência um pouco fora do comum, quando ele sentia-se incomodado, quando estava atormentado. Era algo do seu subconsciente e quando estava com ele, essas sensações aumentavam gradativamente. Como se ambos tivesse uma conexão impossível de ser explicada em palavras, como se suas almas fossem interligadas.

Céus, onde os seus pensamentos a estavam levando? Por que tudo isso martelava em sua mente agora?

Não sabia o que ele pensava que ás vezes o flagrava olhando fixamente pra si, e depois para o prato repleto de pedaços de algumas frutas cuidadosamente selecionadas por ela. Era tão confuso. Vezes sentia que podia confiar inteiramente no que seus sentidos lhe diziam, entretanto, outras vezes seu cérebro apitava incessantemente de algo de ruim aconteceria; isso a confundia, a deixava perdida e sempre... Sempre se tratava de Sasuke.

Porém, dessa vez, não havia nada. Só o silêncio.

E esse silêncio entre eles, e dentro dela mesmo começava a ficar pesado demais pra se ignorar.

Voltou seus olhos para ele, e eis que paralisou diante do que viu. Sasuke agora estava tão perto, tão perto de seu rosto. A respiração tocava a ponta de seu nariz, e em vez de querer lutar contra o que possivelmente estava por vir, ela se manteve no mesmo lugar. O coração acelerado, perdendo o compasso totalmente a cada milímetro em que ele chegava mais perto de seus lábios.

Ambos não perceberam quando chegaram tão perto um do outro, a atração entre eles era inevitável. O sentimento era incomensurável, fora de seus domínios, fora de controle. E a saudade inerte entre eles era palpável mesmo que Sakura não tivesse as lembranças, ela tinha o sentimento. O amor que desaguava intenso, límpido, intocado depois de tantos anos de separação.

Os lábios se tocaram devagar, como que experimentando um terreno perigoso; como se tivessem medo do que poderia acontecer desde então. Sasuke se aproximou mais, apertando Sakura contra ele, com necessidade. Sakura entrelaçou os dedos entre os fios negros do assassino, sentindo-se completa, protegida. Ela tinha encontrado o que procurava, tudo fazia sentido.

Sasuke a embalava completamente, devagar, com vontade... Beijava seu lábio inferior, enquanto acariciava sua cintura, apertando-a no processo. Os narizes tocavam-se numa forma de carícia muda, e o beijo foi iniciado novamente, dessa vez por ela. Não queria ficar longe dele, o amava com todas as forças, estava tão claro agora. O beijo foi intensificando, as línguas encontraram-se embebidas pelo desejo escondido por tanto tempo.

Ele a deitou na cama, ficando por cima dela. A respiração entre cortada entre os ombros de Sakura, enquanto a beijava lentamente. Ela apertou as unhas nas costas dele, sem que se desse conta.

"Sasuke..." – murmurou, entre os lábios dele, completamente envolvida.

E ela pronunciar seu nome foi o que fez Sasuke perceber a realidade e o rumo que aquilo estava tomando. Ele saiu de cima dela, a deixando desnorteada. Seus olhos escondidos pelo manto negro de fios ébano.

"_Você é muito mais fácil do que pensei."_ – ele disse, implacável. Se tinha que acabar com aquilo de uma forma, teria que ser assim. Sem _qualquer sentimento_.

Ele era um shinobi.

Ele tinha que ser cruel.

Frio.

Calculista.

Como fora treinado para ser.

"O quê?" – ela ainda estava atordoada demais, talvez estivesse escutando errado.

"_Você é fácil." _– a encarou, olhos impenetráveis. Sakura se encolheu, os esmeraldas piscando numa maneira de controlar as lágrimas que tentavam vir sem controle. _"Não será difícil você abrir as pernas pra mim quando eu quiser."_ – ela ficou trêmula e no mesmo segundo o estapeou fortemente.

"Isso tudo..." – engoliu seco. "Foi uma brincadeira pra você?" – a voz embargada.

"_O que achou que fosse?"_ – apertou os punhos diante da vontade de abraçá-la, e dizer que tudo era mentira. Que ela era importante, mais importante do que sua própria vida.

"Você é um... monstro..." – olhou para baixo, mordendo os lábios numa maneira de se conter. Se alguma vez pensou que seu coração parou de bater, agora ela teve a certeza disso. Os esmeraldas o encararam novamente. "Eu te odeio..." – se afastou dele. "Eu te odeio!" – limpou as lágrimas de seu rosto com as costas da mão ainda o encarando, magoada intensamente. "Como pude acreditar em você?" – gritou a plenos pulmões, não se importava com quem ouviria. Estava de pé, e ele também se levantou ficando de frente pra ela.

"_Agora, você sabe a sua utilidade no mundo, Sakura."_ – ainda apertava um dos pulsos, o direito. _"Abrir as pernas pra mim e me satisfazer quando eu quiser."__**.**_

_So if you love me, let me go.  
And run away before I know.  
My heart is just too dark to care.  
I can't destroy what isn't there.  
Deliver me into my fate -  
If I'm alone I cannot hate.  
I don't deserve to have you...  
My smile was taken long ago…  
If I can change I hope I never know._

_Então se você me ama, deixe-me ir.  
E corra para longe antes que eu perceba.  
Meu coração está negro demais para se importar.  
Não posso destruir o que não está lá.  
Me entregue para dentro do meu destino -  
Se estou só, não posso odiar.  
Eu não mereço ter você...  
Meu sorriso foi tomado há muito tempo atrás...  
Se eu posso mudar, eu espero que eu nunca saiba._

Aquele seria o golpe de misericórdia.

"Eu te odeio, Sasuke!" – e saiu correndo, deixando o shinobi sozinho no recinto.

_Eu nunca te odiei... E nunca vou te odiar... Mas, você, vai me odiar, Sakura._

Apertou ainda mais o que segurava na mão direita, o pingente com o crucifixo que Sakura havia lhe dado.

_Só quero que saiba que faço tudo isso pro seu bem._

Sentiu os olhos vermelhos arderem dolorosamente...

_Pra que você fique segura._

Chutou com violência as primeiras coisas que viu em sua frente, tudo parecia um borrão.

Ele só queria se livrar da dor... De algo desconhecido que rachava no seu peito depois de ver o olhar magoado de Sakura.

_Eu te odeio!_

As palavras ecoavam na mente dele como um mantra maldito, o lembrando sempre que nada daria certo em sua vida. Que Sakura sempre seria algo que estaria muito distante de atingir.

Seu corpo foi a chão, junto com o fardo da culpa que parecia ainda mais pesado depois da imagem dela reverberar em seu cérebro.

_Você é um monstro!_

Sim, era isso que ele era... Era isso que sempre seria.

**XXXXXXX**

Nunca saberia dizer por quanto tempo correu, por quantas pessoas passou, quantas lágrimas tinham cruzado seu rosto. A única coisa que tinha certeza era que seu coração estava rachado em vários pedaços, como se tivessem arrancado parte de sua alma.

As palavras dele foram tão cruéis...

No seu coração, não queria acreditar. Os sentimentos afloraram tão intensamente naquela troca de carícias, nos beijos...

_Você é fácil._

Céus, como pôde se deixar envolver? E o que era essa dor tão intensa que a deixava sem ar toda vez que lembrava dos olhos dele percorrendo seu corpo, das mãos que acariciavam tão carinhosamente? Deixou o corpo cair quando tropeçou num pedaço de madeira no meio do seu caminho, e ficou do mesmo modo que caiu. Os soluços aumentavam gradativamente a cada lembrança das palavras dele...

_Agora você sabe sua utilidade no mundo..._

Era assim mesmo que ele a via?

E por que não conseguia parar de chorar? Abraçou os próprios joelhos sentindo a dor mais intensa do planeta corroer e infiltrar-se em sua alma. Depois de momentos em profundo silêncio, apenas ouvindo o som dos próprios soluços, Sakura aguçou os sentidos ao ouvir algum barulho desconhecido mais ao longe.

Enxugou os rastros de lágrimas no rosto, e levantou-se de imediato, ficando em alerta caso alguma coisa de estranha, aparecesse. Então, apercebeu-se do local onde tinha ido parar, sempre podia se surpreender; as terras do shinobi eram realmente grandes. A sua frente tinha o que parecia ser um galpão abandonado. Olhou para o céu bem escuro, iria chover em breve, e Sakura achou aquele um ótimo lugar para se esconder. Só esperava que nenhum bicho esquisito aparecesse por lá.

Andando com cuidado entre os pedaços de madeira, em sua maioria mofados; encontrou um lugar relativamente seguro para sentar e esperar aquela chuva temporária passar. Ali seria um tédio, e sua mente trabalharia novamente no assunto Sasuke se não tivesse encontrado uma caixa de madeira devidamente lacrada, porém, os anos com certeza fizeram com que o lacre cedesse e era apenas um pequeno esforço para abri-la.

Sakura sempre foi uma curiosa, e então não demorou para que seus dedos alcançassem a tal caixa, e a abrisse. O conteúdo a deixou surpresa. Fotos de casal, e o que parecia um diário. Um lenço bordado delicadamente... Era uma caixa de lembranças de um casal que se amava muito, pelo jeito. Pegou uma das fotos, e a examinou. Não demorou mais que uns segundos de análise para perceber que o rapaz da foto era Naara, aparentado uns dez anos a menos. E a mulher ao seu lado, tinha longos cabelos negros, olhos verdes brilhantes e um sorriso contagiante ao lado dele que parecia sempre estar mais sério do que normalmente era.

O que significava aquilo?

Pegou o diário, e a poeira levantou no processo. Folheou algumas páginas sem o devido interesse até deparar-se com o nome 'Naara' em uma delas. Deu um sorriso, queria saber mais sobre tudo, e aquela desconhecida o diria. Achou a primeira página e começou...

_2 de outubro de 2012._

_Bom, aqui estou eu de novo, meu querido confidente. Meu dia foi bem normal hoje, na verdade, foi quase entediante. Já te disse que Hideko se declarou pra mim semana passada, mas, mesmo eu falando que não queria nada com ele, ele ainda insiste._

_Ele é um bom menino, o adoro. Como amigo, é claro. Mas, ele não entende isso. Como eu faço para ser taxativa sem machucá-lo?_

Sakura passou umas dez páginas mais ou menos, pareciam coisas que qualquer adolescente passaria. Assim como ela, antes de acontecer toda essa tragédia em sua vida.

_20 de outubro de 2012._

_Meu nome é Atsuko Hanashima e acho que vou morrer esta noite, e este é o resumo de minha história..._

_Há três anos atrás, envolvida em mais um crochê, ouvi ao longe um barulho de vidros se quebrando... Estranhei, mas, deixei pra lá... Porém, depois de alguns minutos num silêncio sepulcral pela casa, resolvi dar meus primeiros passos pra fora do quarto._

_Entretanto, antes de colocar-me para fora, os guardas do meu pai me puxaram para dentro numa velocidade anormal. Seus rostos transpareciam desespero, e angústia._

"_O que aconteceu?"- um deles me empurrou para o canto do quarto, e as luzes se apagaram. Ouvi gritos, e barulhos de coisas se quebrando, e sendo cortadas, gelei, mas, fiquei paralisada no mesmo lugar._

_A primeira coisa que pude ver naquela escuridão, a única coisa que pude realmente notar eram a cor intensa e cobre que envolviam aqueles olhos por trás da máscara branca. Era surreal pensar que num segundo haviam 10 homens de pé ao meu redor, e no outro, apenas sangue e corpos espalhados, desfigurados, retalhados, formando um cenário de terror aos meus olhos._

_A sensação que permeava meu corpo era de vácuo. Era como se eu não valhesse nada, e que o meu simples respirar podia colocar tudo a perder. Seus olhos âmbares se fixaram nos meus e senti a ficha cair. Iria morrer aqui, e nem saberia o real motivo de tudo isso._

_Não tive muito tempo para pensar, por que levei um golpe no estômago e meu mundo escureceu._

_Acordei com uma sensação estranha no meu corpo e com um peso enorme sobre o meu, me movimentando em cima de uma superfície macia. Assim que me dei conta, tive pavor do que esperar, e era exatamente isso._

"_Me solta!" – gritava entre os panos que cobriam meus lábios. O homem enorme satisfazendo seu prazer diante do meu silêncio. Eu estava dopada, e ele estava me violentando._

"_Nossa, como ela é apertadinha!" – ele dizia, entre delírios, mordendo minha pele, me fazendo sentir uma vagabunda. Pessoas olhavam por entre os vidros, era como se fosse um espetáculo. As lágrimas deixavam meus olhos sem que eu me desse conta, era humilhante demais._

O peso do diário naquele segundo parecia um fardo muito grande para se carregar. No mesmo momento, as lembranças de ter sido seqüestrada vieram a sua mente como um trovão, carregando consigo todas as mortes, o sangue, e o olhar de Sasuke escarlate enquanto a encontrava tão indefesa como essa Atsuko.

Seus esmeraldas, porém, captaram mais ao longe um envelope. Lacrado, desenhado e bem cuidado; pelo jeito estava dentro do diário e muito bem guardado, pois, não tinha percebido seu peso. Segurou a carta com a ponta dos dedos, e seus olhos arregalaram diante do que estava escrito.

_Para: Sakura Haruno._

_De: __ Atsuko Hanashima_.

Uma carta... Para ela? Mas, como?

Curiosa, abriu o envelope e começou a ler seu conteúdo.

_Deve estar se perguntando como isso está acontecendo não é? Resumidamente, eu sou uma médium. Alguém que consegue ver partes do futuro. Eu te vejo claramente e sei que agora tudo o que eu te disser será uma incógnita, mas, confie em mim, ficará tudo bem._

_Meu nome é Fuyu Hanashima, e já não pertenço a esse mundo. Adoraria tê-la conhecido, temos muito em comum. Amanhã será o dia em que deixarei este mundo, estou apavorada, mas, conformada por que sei que Naara a conhecerá, e terá o coração um pouco mais abrandado._

_Sakura, sei que o dia de hoje está sendo meio triste para você. Sasuke a magoou novamente, mas, confie nele. Ou melhor, confie em seu coração._

_Você irá passar por uma provação rigorosa hoje, algo que vai exigir muito mais do que pressentimentos, vai exigir força de vontade e coragem. Você saberá o que fazer, não exite. Como eu disse, dará tudo certo. E logo, você vai entender todos os buracos da sua mente, todas as questões, todo o vazio que você sente ao olhar para o Sasuke. Tudo tem um motivo, querida... Queria estar contigo, mas, sei que já é muito tarde pra mim._

_Peço-lhe dois favores..._

_O primeiro, é que cuide de Naara. Ele é e foi o primeiro homem da minha vida, sempre irei amá-lo e sei também, que parte dele também se lembrará de mim com carinho. Ele é um homem forte, eu sei. Mas, ele tem sentimentos, mesmo que os tente esconder por essa máscara de imparcialidade e irresponsabilidade que insiste em manter. Seja paciente com ele, seja a pessoa que ele pode confiar quando estiver precisando de alguém pra conversar. Eu sei que você é apta pra isso-._

"Então, _aquela criança _estava realmente falando a verdade." – pausou, Sakura virou-se no mesmo segundo assustada por ter sido pêga de surpresa. "Você encontrou a carta." – era uma afirmação.

_Would you dance,_

_If I asked you to dance?_

_Would you run,_

_And never look back?_

_Would you cry,_

_If you saw me cryin'?_

_Would you save my soul tonight? _**(2)**

_Você dançaria,_

_Se eu te pedisse pra dançar?_

_Você correria,_

_E nunca olharia para trás?_

_Você choraria,_

_Se me visse chorando?_

_Você salvaria minha alma hoje a noite?_

"Naara" – constrangida, achou que era muito tarde para se desculpar por estar lendo o que _não_ deveria. "Isso... Eu achei."

"Sim, _ela_ previu isso." – sentou-se ao lado de Sakura, olhando com certa curiosidade incontida á caixa que estava ao lado da garota. "Se ela podia previr isso, com certeza saberia que morreria." – soltou um riso triste. – "_Ela_ era mesmo uma idiota.".

"Naa-" – ela começou, mas, foi interrompida.

"Ela se chamava Atsuko." – pausou, olhando para um lugar que parecia muito distante dali, para um passado que há muito tempo se foi. "Era infantil, boba, e por muitas vezes, burra. Ela parecia com você...".

"Eí!", Sakura protestou.

"É, ela parecia com você, pirralha." – os amarelos de Naara a encararam penetrantes, envolventes. – "Tinha os mesmos olhos que os seus..." – acariciou seu rosto fixando os polegares perto dos olhos por mais três segundos. Sakura engoliu seco, e naquele momento, sentiu o coração acelerar desenfreado. O que estava acontecendo?

"_Você vai sentir seu coração disparar, meu querido, mas, ainda não será ela."_

As palavras de Atsuko reverberaram em sua mente, fazendo com que ele se afastasse no mesmo segundo de Sakura, que o observava confusa e corada. O ninja voltou seus orbes para o horizonte.

"Ela parecia me entender mais do que a mim mesmo..."

"_Hei, Naara!" – acenou com um sorriso enorme enquanto apontava uma rosa vermelha. – "Essas são especiais, sabe? Para presentear a quem se ama..." – ficou com um olhar sonhador e seus orbes brilharam, ficando corada logo em seguida. Será que ela não cansava de ser tão idiota?_

"_Vamos embora, estamos perdendo tempo aqui." – anunciou, dando seus primeiros passos para sair da floricultura que ficava em frente ao apartamento em que dividiam._

_Já tinham passado quase um ano desde que a conhecera, e a cada dia, seu sentimento (se é que podia ser chamado dessa forma) era modificado por ela. Por seus sorrisos, seus olhos, atitudes, abraços apertados sem motivos, beijos tão doces, lentos, delicados... Ela não sabia, mas, já o tinha mudado, para melhor, pior, dependia do ponto de vista. Porém, Naara podia se dizer satisfeito. Qualquer coisa parecia certa ao lado dela e era isso que importava._

"_Está pensando em quê?" – ela questionou com aquela voz meio estridente, como se o pegasse no flagra fazendo qualquer ato ruim._

"_Não é da sua conta." – ele esquivou, virando seu rosto para o outro lado afim de evitar seus olhos. Os esmeraldas dela podiam ler tudo mesmo que ele não dissesse uma palavra, ele sabia disso. Ela soltou um sorriso cúmplice e logo depois seu rosto murchou numa fração de segundo, algo que o ninja não passou despercebido. – "Por que está com essa cara?" – se aproximou dela, igualando seus passos sem que notasse._

"_Amanhã será começo do fim para nós, Naara." – ela murmurou, o assassino franziu as sombrancelhas._

"_Você enlouqueceu." – afirmou, voltando a andar, atraindo passos mais rápidos da parte dela. – "De novo com essa historinha de que vai morrer?"._

"_É verdade!" – ele continuou andando como se não ligasse. – "Naara!" – chamou a atenção dele falando um pouco mais alto, estacionando seus passos. Com isso, alguns segundos depois o estava fitando de frente, diante daqueles olhos amarelos tão intensos. – "Me dá aquele anel que você me comprou, hoje." – o shinobi arregalou os olhos._

"_Isso é mais uma de suas bruxarias?" – indagou a encarando com desdém. – "Não sei do que você está falando."._

"_Sabe sim..." – o abraçou apertado e lutou bravamente para ser mais forte do que as lágrimas que nublavam sua visão. – "Eu te amo, e amanhã será o dia em que nós nos separaremos pra sem-" – ele não a deixou terminar._

_Would you tremble,_

_If I touched your lips?_

_Would you laugh?_

_Oh please tell me this!_

_Now would you die,_

_For the one you love?_

_Hold me in your arms tonight…_

_Você temeria,_

_Se eu tocasse seus lábios?_

_Você sorriria?_

_Oh, por favor me diga isso!_

_Agora, você morreria,_

_Pela pessoa que você ama?_

_Agarre-me em seus braços esta noite..._

_Os lábios dele, sedentos a calaram completamente. Com sofreguidão, entrega, desespero... Ela não podia estar falando sério, porém, quantas vezes ela tinha dito que coisas aconteceriam previamente a ele e ela tinha acertado... Todas as vezes. Então, por que dessa vez seria diferente? A abraçou fortemente sentindo a respiração dela em sua nuca, ela era tão frágil, tão pequena em seus braços..._

_A colocou em seus ombros feito um saco de batatas e desapareceu em meio a multidão e em segundos depois na janela do apartamento que dividiam faziam três meses. Eles sempre mudavam de lugar quando ela podia 'ver' seus asseclas se aproximaram. Mais que imediatamente, ele pegou a mala separada com boa parte dos documentos falsos, e roupas para que pudessem sair dali o mais rápido possível._

"_Naara, não adianta...!" – a segurou pelos pulsos, os amarelos mais ferozes do que nunca._

"_Você pode ver o que quer que seja se aproximando!" – ele a balançou com a força que depositava no agarre de seus braços. – "O que você quer?" – pausou. – "Quer que eu espere que isso te mate?" – ela escondeu o rosto no peito dele, não conseguindo mais controlar as lágrimas. – "Eu não vou deixar que você morra, escutou?"._

Os olhos amarelos seguraram uma das cartas que estavam na pilha perto da caixa que Sakura tinha em mãos... Aquela carta era a que Atsuko tinha deixado para ele.

"Ela sabia desde o início como aquilo terminaria..." – ele lamentou.

_Naara a guiava entre as pessoas enquanto a noite caía... Pequenos flocos de neve começavam a enfeitar o céu, enquanto os dedos entrelaçados dos dois não se separaram um segundo. A idéia de Naara era chegar ao aeroporto mais próximo e ir para algum país da América do Sul._

_I can be your hero, baby…_

_I can kiss away the pain._

_I will stand by you forever._

_You can take my breath away…_

_Eu posso ser seu herói, baby..._

_Eu posso te beijar e afastar a dor._

_Eu vou ficar ao seu lado para sempre._

_Você pode tirar meu fôlego._

_Passavam das onze da noite, quando foram abordados por um grupo de dez assassinos armados, Naara a escondia nas suas costas entre becos._

_Suportava golpes, sua espada banhada em sangue, vários ferimentos no corpo. Atsuko se sentia impotente, ninguém poderia saber o que de fato sentia por Naara, era a pessoa que mais amava no mundo, e a pessoa que mais amaria... Era tão difícil vê-lo ferido, com suas roupas rasgadas pela violência do encontro com o grupo de ninjas, porém ele continuava imponente, demonstrando uma fortaleza que ela sabia que não existia._

_Ele estava doente, mas, mantinha tudo calado e ainda lutava com aqueles homens que não mostravam nenhum pouco de clemência._

"_Naara...!" – gritou, quando o viu girar no ar depois de um golpe nas costas. O sangue jorrou, cobrindo o asfalto com o vermelho intenso._

"_Fique aí!" – ele bradou, assim que conseguiu reunir forças segundos depois, apoiando-se na espada. – "Não se meta!" – afirmou, olhando os esmeraldas de Atsuko com um sentimento que a mesma tinha medo de admitir. Ele a amava tanto quanto ela o amava, e era triste saber que... Ela assentiu com a cabeça, mordendo o lábio inferior contendo o choro que não mais cabia em si mesma._

_Dois homens encapuzados chegaram em frente a Naara e ela gelou. Eram os mesmos homens de sua visão... Logo foi agarrada por trás sendo trazida em frente a Naara, completamente machucado, mas, não rendido. Ele cuspiu sangue no chão a frente de um dos vultos, que se revelou segundos depois. Um homem branco como papel, e olhos como os de uma cobra._

"_Não meta ela nisso." – rugiu, os olhos Naara faiscando enquanto nove dos dez homens que o tinham enfrentado estavam decepados no chão._

"_Você sabia que no final eu iria encontrá-lo..." – murmurou com uma voz sinistra. Atsuko estremeceu sem que desse conta. – "Nenhum dos meus filhos se afastam de mim..." – pausou. – "Ela virou sua cabeça?" – os olhos voltaram-se para ela. – "Eu vou dar um jeito nisso!"._

"_Não encoste nela!" – se posicionou em frente a Atsuko, mesmo machucado ele era ameaçador... O ninja que a mantinha presa, caído no chão sem a cabeça.  
_

"_Naara...!" – ela só teve tempo de gritar, no segundo seguinte quem ela mais amava estava no chão, embaixo de uma poça de sangue. Ele tinha sido atingido por algo que ela não soube explicar, no mesmo momento, colocou a cabeça dele em suas pernas. – "Naara... Por favor, responda...!" – pediu, entre lágrimas. Logo ele abriu os amarelos, e encarou os dois com um sorriso de escárnio._

"_É só isso?" – se afastou de Atsuko. – "Não dá nem pro cheiro."._

_Would you swear,_

_That you'll always be mine?_

_Would you lie?_

_Would you rub in mind?_

_Am I in too deep?_

_Have I lost my mind?_

_Well I don't care you're here tonight._

_Você juraria,_

_Que você sempre vai ser minha?_

_Você mentiria?_

_Passaria pela sua mente?_

_Perdi minha cabeça?_

_Bem, eu não me importo, você está aqui esta noite._

_Ela sabia que ele estava mentindo. Ela sabia que ele estava muito ferido, ferido gravemente. O sangue que empapava suas roupas era prova disso, além da expressão de dor que ele insistia em mascarar naquela feição indiferente. E Atsuko também sabia que os inimigos dele tinham ciência que o estado dele era crítico._

"_Por favor, pare Naara..." – ela suplicou, retendo a atenção do ninja por uns segundos. – "Você sabe que eu tinha visto-"._

"_Cala essa porra de boca!" – estourou, os amarelos novamente vidrados nos dois a sua frente. – "Ninguém vai me dizer o que fazer!"._

_E foi naquele momento que as coisas foram depressa demais... Fuyu apenas viu algo se aproximar de Naara como se fosse um vulto negro da morte. Algo tão rápido e feroz que nem mesmo Naara poderia ter escapado; ela podia vê-lo, era seu algoz. As pernas correram e então o envolveu em seus braços fechando seus esmeraldas no processo._

_Era como se o mundo ficasse num silêncio profundo._

_I can be your hero, baby…_

_I can kiss away the pain._

_I will stand by you forever._

_You can take my breath away…_

_Eu posso ser seu herói, baby..._

_Eu posso te beijar e afastar a dor._

_Eu vou ficar ao seu lado para sempre._

_Você pode tirar meu fôlego._

_Ela não podia ouvir o que Naara dizia, parecia tudo rápido demais pra que ela acompanhasse. Ele tinha os amarelos embargados, envolto numa aura de desespero desenfreado... Nunca o tinha visto daquela forma. O sangue envolvia os dedos dele, era tão vermelho como a rosa daquela manhã._

_Era uma sensação morna, de aconchego mesmo diante de todo o pavor que cobria o rosto do assassino que tanto amava. Ela tocou devagar os dedos de Naara, e os trouxe para o seu rosto e esticou os dedos embranquecidos da outra mão ao rosto dele._

"_Você é doente..." – ele murmurou. – "Vou te levar pro hospital agora..." – ele dizia ignorando completamente seus inimigos que tinham desaparecido naquele segundo. Parecia que o objetivo dele tinha sido alcançado. Mas, ele não a deixaria morrer. Não a perderia._

"_Não..." – ela retorquiu com a voz muito baixa na opinião dele. – "Você sabe que chegou a minha hora."._

"_Cala essa boca, eu já falei!" – gritou, tentou segurá-la de uma forma a poder tirar ela dali, mas, logo viu o que tinha acontecido. O ferimento tinha sido certeiro, na barriga nos pontos vitais. Se a movesse, o tempo que teriam juntos antes que ela se fosse seria reduzido._

"_Me dá o meu anel, Naara." – ela pediu, baixinho com um sorriso._

_Ele engoliu seco, e pegou cuidadosamente um saco de plástico no qual tinha guardado as alianças que trocariam em breve. Seus dedos logo presentearam os dela com uma aliança de ouro, ela sorriu mais ainda. Era tão linda, mesmo que o sangue estivesse esvaindo de seu corpo era como nada tivesse mudado._

"_É tão lindo..." – os esmeraldas brilharam, Naara não sabia o que dizer. – "Eu te amo, Naara." – os amarelos a fitaram._

_Oh, I just wanna hold you..._

_I just wanna hold you…_

_Am I in too deep?_

_Have I lost my mind?_

_Well I don't care you're here tonight._

_Oh, eu só quero te abraçar..._

_Eu só quero te abraçar..._

_Passaria pela sua mente?_

_Perdi minha cabeça?_

_Bem, eu não me importo, você está aqui esta noite._

"_Não fale comigo como se isso fosse uma despedid-" – ela o abraçou com o resto de forças que tinha e o beijou lentamente. Era tão difícil... O amava tanto... E agora, mesmo sabendo que esse dia chegaria, nunca pensou que seria tão doloroso deixá-lo._

_Passou os dedos pelos cabelos brancos o trazendo para mais perto, queria tê-lo ali, para sempre... Mas, sentia suas forças indo embora tão rapidamente. Desta vez ele a segurou entre seus braços, já que os braços dela própria penderam para os lados. Ela a fitou de perto, enquanto os amarelos embargavam sem que se controlasse._

"_Serão momentos difíceis os que virão, meu amor..." – ela murmurou, a voz diminuindo a cada palavra. – "Mas... mas, eu sempre estarei com você. E tudo o que está escrito na carta, acontecerá... Você terá um amigo inseparável, e poucos amigos, que te amarão muito. E eu... te amarei... pra sempre."._

"_Atsuko..." – ele a segurou mais forte. Ela estava indo embora nos seus braços._

"_Essa... foi a primeira vez..." – um sorriso largo apareceu, enquanto seus olhos se fechavam. – "Foi a primeira vez... que disse... meu nome."._

_Naara alcançou a primeira arma que viu em sua frente para acabar com tudo de uma vez, mas, não teve chance. Seus carrascos estavam ali o tempo todo, apenas saboreando o sofrimento do ninja. Naquele momento, seus braços se dissolveram e ele foi condenado a ser uma cobra._

Sakura queria se controlar, mas, as lágrimas eram mais fortes que ela. Era como se ela pudesse vivenciar a cena. Segurou um soluço mais forte mordendo o lábio inferior, enquanto os amarelos pareciam esquadrinhá-la, porém, não tiveram muito tempo para divagações, pois, ouviram muitos gritos ao longe e um rastro de fumaça na direção da vila.

"O que está acontecendo?" – os gritos se tornaram mais fortes. E ambos começaram a correr em direção a confusão.

Chegaram na vila minutos depois, vendo tudo em caos. Fogo invadia casa, crianças correndo sem direção, pessoas mortas espalhadas pelo chão. Naara ficou tenso, segurando o pulso de Sakura com força descomunal.

"Você fica comigo, escutou?" – disse, ríspido.

"Naara." – ela chamou a atenção dele. – "Mas, essas pessoas precisam de mim!" – olhou para um casal caído entre destroços machucados, mas, ainda vivos. – "Não posso deixá-los aqui sem ajuda.".

"Sem discussão." – puxou para o lado contrário.

"Naara, por favor! Eu ficarei onde possa me ver." – disse, firme. – "Porém, não posso deixá-los assim!".

"Mas, que inferno pirralha!" – bradou, e ela correu em direção ao casal.

Naara tentava encontrar sinais de ninjas específicos, e no mesmo segundo uma densa nuvem de fumaça espalhou-se pelo ambiente. Fora rápido e logo quando foi ao encontro de Sakura, ela tinha desaparecido como mágica.

Sakura ainda tratava do casal, entretanto no mesmo segundo que a fumaça se fez presente eles desapareceram dando lugar a um vulto encapuzado com olhos amarelos como os de Naara. Ela deu um passo para trás.

"Enfim, nos encontramos." – ele disse, passando a língua pelos lábios, parecendo saborear a cena.

_I can be your hero…_

_Eu posso ser seu herói…_

**Continua...**

* * *

**Notas:**

**Letra e tradução da música "Snuff" do Slipknot.**

**Letra e tradução da música "Hero" do Enrique Iglesias.**

* * *

**Respostas aos reviews:**

**D-chan: **_Nyaaa! Muito obrigada pela compreensão! Eu realmente demoro, me dá vergonha, sacas? Mas, não adianta eu ficar estipulando datas por que nunca dá certo, mas, essa é uma fic que levarei adiante até o final. E sim, o Sasuke fora importante na estória dos dois, e o que achou do passado do Naara? Beijos!_

**Grabrielle-sempai: **_A sua idéia foi muuuito boa, quem sabe eu não utilize? XDDDD! Sim, muito angustiante, mas, se tudo fosse fácil não teria graça, nee? ^^_

**Karolyn Harumi: **_Oie, "Olhos" é uma fic que acabou sendo muuuito mágica, sacas? Nem eu sei explicar direito a dinâmica dela... XD! Bom, o Naara é mais velho que o Sasuke uns cinco anos, não mais que isso. ^~ Bom... O que aconteceu com o Itachi vai ficar no ar, diante de uma possível segunda temporada da fic, depende da vontade dos leitores, somente. O poder da Sakura é curar o ferimento de alguém transferindo-o para ela, compreendeu? Bom, como o Sasuke conheceu Naara será explicado numa possível segunda temporada também, e Sasuke virou um assassino para se infiltrar na organização ANBU com o objetivo de fortalecer, e não obstante saber quem foram os culpados pela morte da família dele e da vila onde morava junto com Sakura. Mais dúvidas e se eu puder saná-las estamos aí! Beijos!_

**Ari cham: **_Nyaaa! Esperou pela anterior, e esperou por esse também, nee? Peço desculpas, sério. Não é intencional, mas, espero que na próxima atualização eu demore menos. Espero que ao menos tenha valido a pena! ^^_

**Yuuki-Ai: **_Mulher, como eu te adooooro, sabes? Nossa, Yuuki querida, entendestes exatamente o que eu quis dizer. O sofrimento de Sasuke é palpável, e neste cap deu pra provar que ele não é o único quem sofre. Naara também tem sua carga e bem pesada. Nyaaa, quanto ao Itachi mais dele, só numa segunda temporada se ela acontecer a pedido dos leitores, claro. Veremos, querida, veremos. A Karin é uma vaca mesmo, detesto ela... Pra mim ela é um inseto que deve ser eliminado, mas, não se preocupe ela não é páreo pra nossa linda Sakura... Oh, que partes lindas mesmo! Ás vezes, eu não acredito que escrevo certas coisas, sabe? É esquisito. Quanto a idade deles, eu nem fiz as contas. Mas, eu verei isso, e postarei. Beijocas!_

**Saky-Tenshi: **_Ah, que bom que está gostando! Espero que essa atualização também valha a pena! ^^_

**Ana Uchiiha: **_Sim, e essa postagem também deu pra esclarecer algumas coisas! Sim, quem não fica com dó do Sasuke, até eu mesma! Acho que depois desse cap você gostou mais ainda do Naara. XD!_

**Wonderje: **_Abalar as estruturas é a intenção mesmo! Oh, minha linda ser comparada com escritoras de 'verdade' de livros como Harry Potter e "O Diário de Anne Frank" é uma honra pra mim, sem dúvida! Será que abalei suas estruturas nessa atualização? Beijos!_

**Vivi: **_Oh, querida! Ver comentários como o seu me emocionam e me fazem seguir adiante! Obrigada pela compreensão e carinho! ^^_

**Patilion: **_Nem fala em TCC! Passei pela minha, graças a Deus, mas, que luta! Fiz o que sugeriu e coloquei itálico no passado, espero que agora esteja um pouco menos confuso nas mudanças de cena. E aí, te surpreendeu o passado de Naara? Beijos!_

**UchihAline: **_Obrigada pelos elogios, querida! Te espero aqui numa próxima atualização!_

**Chris 96: **_Poxa, me sinto tão honrada diante desses elogios! Acredite, eu também fico refletindo e releio várias cenas vendo e tentando sentir se eu dosei a intensidade certa em cada cena, sabes? É uma das fic's que eu mais dedico, sem dúvida e é maravilhoso saber que causo esse efeito em vocês. É uma realização, com certeza. Bem quanto ao passado dos pombinhos, um drama a parte nee? O Naara então, nem se fala. Foi super tenso escrever o passado dele, mas, valeu a pena. Acho que ficou do jeito que eu queria que ficasse. Espero que tenha gostado da atualização! ^~_

**O.O' Kahli hime: **_Que honra, mulher! Suas traduções estão cada dia melhores, tenho que tomar vergonha na cara e voltar a lê-las, mas a vida ta me deixando louca, sacas? Mas, farei isso nesse feriadão, certeza! Sim, o cap anterior teve cenas chaves e essas que você comentou estavam entre elas. ^^ Viver sobre uma ilusão foi uma solução que Sasuke tomou pro drama que aconteceu entre eles, mas, será que foi a decisão correta? Só o tempo poderá dizer! Beijos!_

**Yuuki Sagawa: **_Sim, amada! Eu dei mole mesmo nas idades! U.u''' Eu sou meio lesada com essas coisas, como eu disse ainda verei isso com calma e na próxima atualização com certeza darei os números certos, oka? Releu 7 vezes? Que honra! Me sinto lisonjeada com isso, sabes? Obrigada pela força! E se quiser me mandar mais recomendações de músicas, aceito, viu? Adorei "Please Stay with me"! Imitando cenas? Acredita que eu faço isso também? Beijocas!_

**ElenOliver: **_Sim, querida! Eu demoro, mas, sempre posto. Milagres são reais... u.u''' Beijocas!_

**Dreamer Dak: **_Sabes aquela imagem daquela mulher que você me mandou sobre ficar três meses sem atualizar uma fic de 'sucesso'... XDDDD! Aquilo deu uma guinada... Pensei: "Cara, eu tenho que escrever "Olhos" de qualquer jeito." E aí está o cap! XD! Obrigada, Dak! Mais uma vez... Nyaaa! O Sasuke consegue ser um fofo, e me surpreender ainda mais em cada cap, não sei se te disse mas, o cap's se escrevem sozinhos. Eu só fecho os meus olhos, coloco a música alta no meu ouvido, e as cenas vem, sacas? XDDD! Beijos, Dak!_

**Evangeline Uchiha: **_Ownt! Que kawai! Será que te fiz chorar nesse cap também?_

**DINDA CULLEN: **_Eu demoro mesmo, tento não demorar tanto, mas..._

**Natasha Vianna: **_XDDDDD! Nyaaa! Obrigada pelos elogios, querida! Espero que tenha gostado dessa atualização, apesar de ter demorado bastante... Beijos!_

**Marinamaux:**_ Oh, querida... Posso te falar o que eu faço, eu leio muuuuito mesmo. Acho que isso vai lhe criando uma gama de palavras surpreendentes. XD! Mas, nem acho que seja tão boa assim, mas, se você acha fico agradecida!_

**Yukitachi: **_OMG! Apaixonada? Faculdade, te entendo perfeitamente. Eu terminei a minha, graças a Deus! Foi uma vitória, espero que dê tudo certo pra ti também! Sim, eu gosto de OC's, mas, é bom dar uma variada de vez em quando, nee? Os leitores pediam pela aparição do Naruto, e por que não atender nee? Cara, eu não gosto da Karin e acho que deixei isso nítido, mas, sei lá, vá que eu mude de idéia. Enfim, espero que tenha curtido a atualização, e continue torcendo pros pombinhos!_

**sweetstrawberrygirl****:** _Bem vinda leitora nova! Sim, eu compreendo que seja meio desanimador ler uma fic que não está completa, mas, agradeço pelo voto de confiança que depositou em "Olhos"... Ainda tenho muito o que aprender, certeza, mas, estou feliz com os resultados até agora, e animada com o que está por vir. Eu também fico muito feliz que "Olhos" alcance tantos favoritos, e tantos leitores, me sinto uma privilegiada. Obrigada, querida! E espero vê-la nessa reta final! Quanto a idade, ainda resolverei isso na próxima postagem, certeza! Pode confiar! Beijos! Hentai, por enquanto não! E a trilha sonora é ajuda dos leitores, se tiver alguma música pra indicar eu agradeço! Beijos!_

**Luidi: **_Caramba! Um homem! Isso é milagre! Que bom que gostas, querido! Espero que continue acompanhando!_

**13hexe: **_XDDDDD! Sim, foi fofo, nee? E ele realmente tomou uma 'troncada'! XDDD! Será que você se apaixonou mais pelo Naara com a postagem desse cap? Beijocas!_

**Uchiha Sakura: **_OMG! Você e sua amiga choraram! I.i Nyaaa! Isso foi lindo... *0* Eu sei, não é lindo chorar, mas, é lindo a atitude, nee? Espero que tenham gostado dessa nova atualização! ^^_

**MariDark: **_Segredo guardado! XD! Olha, seria uma honra "Olhos Vermelhos" ser um filme, ficaria louca, surtaria certeza! Obrigada por favoritar "Olhos" isso é muito importante pra mim, e espero que espera tenha valido a pena! Beijos!_

**Roosi: **_Obrigada lindona por todos os elogios, viu? Sim, eu demoro pacas, admito... Mas, eu realmente tento não demorar tanto, sério! Espero que tenha gostado da postagem, beijos e obrigada pela sua compreensão!_

**Thaynara09: **_Sim! A intenção é ler com as músicas mesmo para que vocês como leitores, possam sentir ainda mais as cenas! Ainda bem que você gosta desse estilo! Beijos!_

**Kytie Lavigne: **_Oi, lindona! Adoro seus coment's, sério... XD! Enfim, sim... Quando o Sasuke beijou a "Sakura" foi espetacular. Nem eu sei exatamente como aquela cena aconteceu, mas, eu mesma escrevendo ela perdi o fôlego. Eu queria mesmo passar essa necessidade dele de querer perdão mesmo não dizendo nada. Nyaaa! Definiste exatamente os sentimentos tão confusos de Sasuke. Na verdade, o que ele acha é que não serve pra ela, que é um monstro e que nada se assemelha ao Sasuke que um dia ela conhecera. Dá uma peninha dele, sabes! U.u''' Olha, essa mudança nas falas alguns notaram, e sim, tem a ver com o Sasuke se tornar cada vez mais humano diante da presença exposta de Sakura no mundo dele, uma vertente que está sendo cada vez mais difícil de ser ignorada pelo nosso assassino favorito. Sim, a Sakura está começando a lutar pelo que ela pensa, e está se impondo. Em cada cena isso está se tornando visível, mas, veremos até onde isso vai dar. Sakura está se lembrando e no próximo cap isso terá uma intensidade maior, mas... cala-te boca! Aguarde e confie, queridinha! E o Naara apareceu mais nesta postagem, o que achou? Beijos!_

**Keiko Mizuki: **_Ohm, querida obrigada mesmo pelo apoio e os elogios! Esse site quando comecei apanhava pra valer pra entender tudo, eu não sou muito ligada na net, sacas? Sim, o Naara sente algo a mais pela Sakura, mas, acho que nesse cap foi explicado o motivo de todo esse sentimento pela nossa rosada nee? XDDDD! Infelizmente, não está nos meus planos separar Sasuke x Sakura, mas, posso mudar de idéia... XDDD! Beijos!_

**Lizinha-chan: **_Nyaaa, obrigada pelo seu apoio, e desculpe a demora querida! Prometo ter postagens mais rápidas, ao menos tentarei! Beijos!_

**Yu-chan: **_Nyaa, desculpe pela demora, viu? É como eu disse pra muitas pessoas hoje, eu tento ser o mais rápida possível, mas, sempre existem 'n' coisas que me impedem. Espero que a sua espera tenha valido a pena, beijos!_

**Marina819: **_Sim, eu também adoooro o Sasuke introspectivo, sério, sabes? Acho um charme a parte nele, mas, aos poucos a Sakura vai quebrando o gelo. Estamos na reta final, aguarde!_

**Guest: **_Isso depende, não posso prometer nada, mas, o que eu garanto é escrever com o coração e o mais depressa que posso. E muuuuito obrigada mesmo pelos seus elogios, eu sei que é chato pacas a demora de uma estória que acompanhamos e gostamos, antes de ler escritora, sou leitora também, mas, acredite se eu demoro é por que eu penso melhor, e escrevo com mais amor do que escrever depressa e ficar algo sem graça, entendes? Por favor, compreenda, viu? Mas, eu te entendo, que fique bem claro! Beijos!_

**Cserra: **_Omg! Me desculpa mesmo a demora, mas, é algo que não consigo controlar. Prefiro demorar e ser algo legal, do que ser uma postagem rápida que não fique do jeito que eu quero. Espero que a espera tenha valido a pena, beijos!_

**Uchiha Saya: **_Ah, eu também demoro a postar, normal que demore a comentar! XDDDD! Sim, as mudanças do Sasuke desde o início da fic até agora são bem significativas, mas, pretendo mantê-lo bem fiel ao conceito que tenho dele. Será fofo, mas, do jeitão dele. Eu também estou mantendo minhas visitas ao médico, essa fic me deixa louca! XDDDD! Beijocas!_

**Anna: **_Oh! Que bom que gostaste das músicas! Isso é um lado que eu procuro bastante antes de encaixá-la no cap, e nesse cap em especial teve duas. Será que você conhece? Sim, obrigada por acompanhar a fic! Beijos!_

**Marianinha Rosinha: **_Demorei, mas, aqui estou! Espero que tenha se divertido!_

**CherryVamp: **_XDDDD! Obrigada pelos elogios, demora a postagem, mas, aí está!_

**Oboro-Sama: **_Oi, linda! Bem vinda a "Olhos Vermelhos". Sim, é uma estória que sempre me surpreende e chegar ao final me dá uma tristeza! U.u''' Espero que tenha gostado da atualização! Também te adoro, viu? XD!_

**Melina: **_Seria bem tenso se rolasse algo entre a Sakura e Naara, e pra deixar um gostinho, viste o que rolou nesse cap, nee? Mas, pretendo focar no Sasuke x Sakura. Eu amo eles juntos, sério. Ela vai se lembrar em breve, prepare seu coração! Te espero nas próximas atualizações, beijocas e seja bem vinda!_

**Daniela sousa: **_Oie, querida! Sei o que prometi, mas, realmente a vida ficou bem complicada pra mim, mas, aqui está o cap! Não desisti da fic, viu? Beijos!_

** : **_Nyaaa! Obrigada!_

* * *

_Notas da autora:_

**E aí, meu povo... O que acharam do capítulo 16? Nyaa... Confesso que o passado de Naara me assombrava há muito tempo, mas, vocês tinham que conhecê-lo para dar sentido a estória. E as cenas do Sasuke com a Sakura, ein? Ás vezes dá vontade de bater no Sasuke, porém, eu sou suspeita a falar, não? O que acharam da Atsuko...? Omg, a cada linha ficava com mais dó dela, mas, era um sacrifício que precisava ser feito, nee? Mudando de assunto... Quem vocês acham que é o vulto que apareceu na frente de Sakura em meio a nuvem de fumaça? Aguardem e confiem... XD! **

**Gente, esse foi o capítulo mais longo de "Olhos Vermelhos" e só tenho a agradecer as pessoas que não desistiram dessa estória que marca cada vez mais minha vida. O capítulo 17, será o penúltimo capítulo. Estamos caminhando pra reta final, e mais uma vez conto com a colaboração de vocês nessa fic. Comentem, digam o que acham, garanto que eu não vou decepcioná-los e continuarei a fic até o seu final.**

**A partir de agora quero fazer uma votação. Como a fic está indo para o seu final, quero saber se vocês, queridos leitores, querem a continuação dela numa 'segunda temporada'. Por favor, deixem em seus comentários o que vocês desejam, ok? Desde já, agradeço.**

**Ps: Esse capítulo, como disse lá em cima está sem revisão e será devidamente repostado na semana que vem com a revisão e os comentários da Mye e da Paty.**

**Pps: E mais uma vez quero agradecer a todos que direta e indiretamente me incentivam a continuar essa estória. E tudo o que faço é por vocês, queridos! Obrigada por não desistirem de "Olhos" e nem de mim!**

**Ah! E por favor, quem tiver indicações de músicas pra mim, eu agradeço, viu?**

**Gente, obrigada por tudo, e até a próxima atualização, amo vocês!**

_Yasashiino Yume/Kao-chan._


	18. 犠牲 Sacrifício

**Notas da autora: **_Nya, depois a gente se fala. Leiam logo! XD!_

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens de Naruto não são meus, isto é apenas uma homenagem que ofereço aos autores, leitores e fãs do anime e mangá. Mas, a história é de minha autoria sim, e ninguém tasca! ó.ó

**Obs:** Este fic é UA, e os personagens podem ser OCC com o passar do tempo, ok?

**Casal Protagonista:** Sasuke & Sakura.

**Música sugerida e tema do cap de hoje: **_"Bones", da banda "Young Guns"._

_Para_**:**_ Mye-chan._

**OBS IMPORTANTE: Essa fanfic é para maiores de 18 anos, não me responsabilizo se menores lerem, ein? Avisados!**

**¤¤ Olhos Vermelhos ¤¤**

**赤い目**

Por: Yasashiino Yume (Kao-chan).

Revisora: Mye-chan.

Consultora oficial do fic:Paty Selenita.

.

.

"Enfim, nos encontramos." – ele disse, passando a língua pelos lábios, parecendo saborear a cena.

Sakura sentia que tudo estava errado, porém, ela queria saber o que ele tinha pra lhe falar. Aquela podia ser sua única oportunidade. Já estava cansada das migalhas de Naara e o silêncio de Sasuke. Deu um passo para trás quando ele se aproximou, se arrependendo naquele segundo da decisão idiota de querer escutá-lo.

"Você disse que sabe do meu passado." – foi direta ao ponto. "E eu sei que nada é de graça." – pausou, o fitando com a coragem que conseguiu desobstruir de si mesma. "O que você quer de mim?".

_Ele foi o causador da minha maldição, Sakura_. As palavras de Naara bem vívidas em sua mente, porém, não tinha como voltar atrás.

"Eu quero o que você tem de especial." – disse simplesmente. "Quero todo o seu poder para mim, e eu digo tudo o que você quer saber." – pausou. "Tudo o que Sasuke e Naara escondem de você." – lambeu os lábios, deixando-a enojada. "E para provar meus atos bondosos, poupo todos da carnificina... Você sabe muito bem que posso fazer isso...".

"Sakura!" – ouviu a voz familiar de Naara se aproximando. "Responda!" – ele parecia aflito, ela olhou para trás.

"Te darei um tempo pra pensar. 96 horas." – os olhos amarelos a fitavam com luxúria. "Se aceitar, estarei esperando aqui. Meia noite." – e ele desapareceu do mesmo modo que veio, numa sombra negra que se dissipou no momento em que Naara tocou no ombro dela.

"Por que você não me atendeu quando te chamei?" – ele parecia bem frustado. "Você está bem?" – observava atentamente.

"Sim..." – murmurou. A fumaça ainda estava densa, enquanto Sakura olhava para o semblante tenso de Naara, e viu momentos depois Sasuke se aproximar de ambos.

.

_"Eu digo tudo o que você quer saber..."_

.

As pernas ainda estavam trêmulas, e Sasuke pareceu ignorar a presença de Naara perto de Sakura.

.

_"E poupo todos da carnificina..."_

.

"Ele encostou em você." – acusou. "Posso sentir isso." – os olhos vermelhos ativados, e segurou o pulso dela com certa brutalidade.

"Não aconteceu nada comigo." – afirmou, e se afastou do toque dele.

"O que ele te disse?" – mais uma vez a segurou pelo braço fortemente. "Responda de uma vez!".

"Me solta!" – tentou puxar o braço, em vão. A força dele era incomparável a sua.

"Você está machucando ela!" – pausou. "Pra que ela mentiria?" – Naara interviu.

"Você não se meta!" – o sharingan ativado encarava os amarelos, Sakura sabia que se fizesse alguma coisa agora eles brigariam, e a última coisa que queria era mais desavenças. Então, seu olhar desviou por um momento deles, e começou a captar o cenário de terror que se formava, enquanto a fumaça dissipava-se.

Pessoas da vila machucadas, sangue por todos os lados. Casas destruídas, um verdadeiro cenário de caos. Tudo tinha sido causado por sua culpa? Ela não queria acreditar nisso, entretanto...

"Por favor, não é hora para isso." – segurou as mãos de Naara. "Temos outras coisas pra se preocupar." – olhou para o chão, e deu o primeiro passo diante do pesadelo que estava por vir.

.

**XXXXXXX**

.

"Olhe o tamanho do estrago que essa vadia causou." – observando a vila que estava de pernas pro ar. "Se simplesmente Sasuke-kun ignorasse a presença dela, e deixasse que ela fosse pro tal Orochimaru, tudo isso teria sido evitado.".

"Sabe muito bem que ela não é como você aos olhos dele, Karin." – jogou a verdade na cara dela. "Até quando você vai ignorar que você não tem chance com ele?" – Suigetsu escarnou, com um sorriso no rosto.

"Até quando eu morrer, eu tenho chances. Não é você, e nem ninguém que vai me convencer do contrário." – levantou o nariz presunçosa.

"Problema é seu se quer se iludir, tomate." – revirou os olhos, ao longe ambos podiam observar Sakura junto de Ayame e Utada cuidando das crianças da vila.

"E ainda por cima quer se portar de santa." – soltou uma risada sarcástica. "Como isso enganasse alguém." – olhou de volta pra Suigetsu, e este sorriu sinceramente. "Do que você está rindo?".

"Ela _engana_ sim, alguém." – acompanhou os orbes do ninja ao seu lado, e viu Sasuke observar atentamente cada passo de Sakura. "Boa sorte, tomate." – piscou travesso, enquanto se aproximava do resto dos homens. Um provável plano de ataque seria preciso.

.

**XXXXXXX**

.

"Senhorita, Sakura... Acho melhor você descansar." – informou a criada mais velha, observando o suor escorrendo pelo rosto da rosada.

"Eles estão aqui por minha culpa, senhora Utada." – pausou. "Não posso simplesmente ignorá-los." – mal sabia ela, que Sakura estava acumulando várias feridas com o seu poder. Seu corpo estava com vários hematomas e marcas que ela escondia através da roupa que usava; ela queria fazer qualquer coisa por aquelas crianças que nada tinham a ver com aquela guerra.

"Sakura-san..." – foi recebida com um abraço apertado, e um sorriso discreto no rosto.

"Sawako-chan..." – acariciou o topo da cabeça da menina. – "Está ferida?" – os esmeraldas observaram mais atentamente quando ela escondeu o braço direito.

"Está tudo bem." – assentiu com a cabeça, porém, Sakura precisou averiguar mais de perto, e viu algumas escoriações e um corte um pouco mais profundo.

"Sawako, deveria ter me dito." – ralhou, amavelmente. "Vou te ajudar." – esticou ambas as mãos na direção do corte.

"Mas..." – a menina protestou. "Assim, você vai se machucar." – pausou. "Está fazendo aquela _mágica_, não é?"

"Não pode contar isso a ninguém, Sawako." – confidenciou. "Isso é um segredo nosso, ok?" – a garota se sentiu perdida no que realmente deveria fazer ao ver o rosto tão pálido de Sakura.

Depois de alguns segundos, os ferimentos e escoriações de Sawako tinham passado a Sakura, enquanto ela soltava um suspiro pesado... Era cansativo, porém, se sentia melhor amenizando a dor dos pequenos ao menos, sabia que apesar de ninguém comentar parte de toda aquela tragédia tinha sido sua culpa.

"Agora está tudo bem, querida." – balbuciou, as olheiras aparentes do cansaço. "Está sentindo alguma coisa?" – sorriu levemente tentando tranqüilizar o rosto preocupado da pequena.

"Não, mas..." – a menina não pôde continuar pois Sasuke apareceu de imediato segurando com força Sakura pelo braço direito levando-a longe dali enquanto curiosos observavam a cena de longe.

.

**Capítulo 17:**

犠牲

**Sacrifício.**

.

"Me solta! Está me machucando!" – tentava desviar a todo custo do agarre intenso das mãos do ninja de seu braço que estava repleto de hematomas. Sasuke a ignorou, puxando-a com mais força até que ela fosse jogada de encontro a cama enquanto ele batia a porta atrás de si.

Sakura se encolheu entre os lençóis brancos e se perguntou por um momento o que realmente passava na cabeça do Uchiha que andava de um lado para o outro feito um animal enjaulado, perdido, como se não soubesse o que fazer. Seu coração _idiota_ começou a falhar, o rosto contorcido dele a deixava atordoada; por um segundo olhou para a parede, mas, suas esmeraldas não conseguiam resistir a atração tão forte de vê-lo.

Ela suspirou fundo, e os escarlates de Sasuke voltaram-se pra ela no mesmo segundo, a encarando firmemente. Ela definitivamente era a sua insanidade, a loucura encarnada que fazia com que tudo o que lutava tanto pra esconder viesse a tona.

O shinobi se aproximou da cama tão rápido que Sakura perdeu o ar por uns segundos, ele começou a rasgar parte de sua blusa, deixando a mostra as cicatrizes mais profundas, os arroxeados e hematomas que sobressaíam sobre a pele branca. Sakura sentiu os olhos lacrimejarem, mas, não choraria. A respiração entrecortada dos dois denunciava o clima pesado instalado no quarto, ela engoliu seco por um segundo.

"Me desculpe." – murmurou, enquanto os vermelhos intensos a fitavam. "Eu passei da conta, mas, eu só queria amenizar as coisas...!" – escondeu mais uma vez parte de seu corpo que estavam machucadas mantendo uma distância segura, não se sentia tranqüila em nenhum momento em que estava com ele.

Sasuke entretanto, manteve em um silêncio absoluto. Os olhos vermelhos brilhantes esquadrinhando os hematomas, cicatrizes, e no fundo, se sentia um inútil. Mais uma vez Sakura tinha sido exposta, e desta vez, Orochimaru tinha chegado tão perto dela que sentia o cheiro asqueroso e maldito impregnado ao seu corpo.

"Eu só queria ajudar!" – ela insistiu, desta vez a voz alcançando o assassino detendo sua atenção por segundos, que para Sakura foram rápidos demais. "Eles precisavam, por favor, não me julge por isso.".

"O que eu penso importa pra você, agora?" – os escarlates desviaram para um ponto invisível; aquela frase tinha mais um 'quê' de mágoa do que orgulho – o que ele insistia em aparentar a todo momento - que a garota conseguiu sentir, seu coração doeu e ela se aproximou dele lentamente.

"Meus ferimentos não são tão graves, as crianças precisavam ficar bem." – ela justificou numa voz branda, até suave. "Elas precisavam de um conforto num momento tão difícil." – seus dedos alcançaram levemente os dele, calejados, sujos da batalha. "Eu sou forte!" – seus dedos se afastaram dos dele. "Não preciso de _babá_ o tempo inteiro, e...!" – sua voz calou-se no segundo em que sentiu suas costas encostarem na cama abruptamente.

Os dedos antes entrelaçados aos seus, tocaram minimamente o rosto de Sakura. A respiração dela prendeu por segundos que mais pareciam séculos enquanto os vermelhos tornavam-se órbitas negras involuntariamente, ela parecia hipnotizada por ele. Não conseguia desviar seus olhos um segundo do rosto, da mão direita que aos poucos, ia desenvolvendo uma intimidade maior com o rosto de porcelana de Sakura.

A respiração entrecortada dos dois integrando-se, deixando lábios secos, sedentos, necessitados. Narizes se encontravam devagar, como que experimentando território proibido, os olhos dela fechando, como num pedido mudo pra que ele continuasse. Era torturante... Os lábios secos do assassino percorriam bochechas, o vinco do queixo. A sede dos lábios aumentava, gradativamente. Queria que ele a tomasse, a beijasse como se o mundo fosse terminar a qualquer segundo.

Sasuke se aproximou devagar, molhando o lábio inferior de Sakura com língua saboreando aquele gosto único, adocicado, e tão viciante e dois segundos depois, seus lábios capturaram os de Sakura com vontade, e mesmo assim, com uma delicadeza ímpar da qual ela se surpreendera. Ela segurou os fios negros da nuca dele com força, o trazendo para mais perto, e as mãos dele, pousaram em cada lado da cintura a envolvendo em seu abraço onde nunca mais ela queria se soltar.

As batidas do coração dos dois, num mesmo ritmo. Sasuke puxou o lábio inferior arranhando os dentes, e ela gemeu involuntariamente, aquilo provocou um aperto mais intenso de Sasuke em sua cintura. As línguas começavam a lutar entre si, uma batalha pra ver quem tentava segurar mais os seus desejos primitivos.

As almas antes separadas por anos, naquele beijo, vivenciavam sentimentos escondidos – acorrentados – que ambos estavam cansados demais para calar.

"Ah, Sasuke..." – ela gemeu, entre os lábios dele. Seu corpo pedia, seu coração implorava por ele, e eram nesses momentos que ela esquecia todo o resto, a mágoa, o sofrimento. Estar perto dele, senti-lo, era tão certo.

As mãos calejadas exploravam milímetros de pele nua, barriga, baixo ventre...

"Ah..." – Sakura suspirou, e deixou escapar um murmúrio de dor o que chamou a atenção de Sasuke no mesmo segundo, e os lábios se distanciaram.

Os negros intensos voltados diretamente para as esmeraldas. Apesar de nada ser dito naqueles segundos, havia tanta profundidade naqueles olhares. Mais uma vez, Sasuke aproximou seus dedos do rosto de Sakura fazendo com que, momentaneamente, ela estacionasse a respiração. Ele a analisava tão minunciosamente, no entanto, Sasuke mesmo estando tão perto parecia tão distante.

Ela segurou a mão dele com uma delicadeza ímpar. Queria dizer naquele gesto que estava com ele, que estaria com ele para sempre. Seu coração, sua alma pediam isso.

"Não aconteceu nada comigo, eu estou bem..." – afirmou, com carinho, beijando a ponta dos dedos do ninja.

...

_Down under the night sky…_

_I lay in wait._

_Praying to whoever would listen to me._

_I'd fashioned my own cross,_

_Been crushed by it's weight._

_There's no stronger message…_

_Than dirt in your face._

_._

_Debaixo do céu noturno..._

_Eu deito, esperando._

_Orando para quem quer que me ouça._

_Eu criei a minha própria cruz,_

_Fui preso pelo seu peso._

_Não há mensagem mais dura..._

_Do que lama no seu rosto. _**(1)**

...

Ele estava _cansado_... Cansado de fingir que não se importava, de mentir para si mesmo, e magoá-la. A única coisa que mais desejava no mundo era poder estar daquele modo em que estava _agora_. Junto _dela_, amando-a de todas as formas que fossem necessárias para suprir tantos anos de ausência. Era o que seu coração queria, era o que sua alma necessitava.

"Não importa o que _ele_ tenha dito." – os escarlates brilharam. "Você não _pode_ ir embora.".

Sakura sentiu os olhos embargarem. Aquilo era um _pedido_?

"Você entendeu?" – insistiu, o shinobi tenso, mas, tentando mascarar seus sentimentos a todo custo.

"Nunca irei embora, Sasuke." – afirmou. "Eu _prometo_." – o ninja já tinha ouvido aquela promessa a anos atrás, e ela não cumpriu. De repente, o Uchiha se levantou da cama num salto, confusão pairou nos olhos verdes e logo em seguida ambos ouviram barulhos na porta.

"Senhor Uchiha estou aqui para cuidar da menina..." – era a voz de Utada, e Sakura entendeu o porque de ele ter se afastado.

"Entre." – respondeu simplesmente enquanto sumia pela janela e dois segundos depois Utada entrava no quarto.

.

**XXXXXXX**

.

Sakura já tinha desistido de tentar entender a si mesma, e a Sasuke. Não havia mais como negar o magnetismo que ambos tinham apenas em olhar um para o outro. Ela soltou uma risadinha comedida lembrando dos momentos anteriores, era quando estava nos braços dele que se sentia segura, amada de uma maneira que nem mesma ela poderia explicar.

Era reconfortante, intenso, provocante... Tantas emoções entre os olhos vermelhos. Ela deitou a cabeça no travesseiro dele, e suspirou, segurando forte entre o nariz. O cheiro dele ainda estava lá, incorporava aquele quarto por inteiro.

Parecia uma _adolescente idiota_, na verdade, era o que sentia e por que negar um sentimento tão bonito que não fazia mal a ninguém? Entretanto, expulsando esses pensamentos, memórias de seus pais sendo mortos invadiam sua mente novamente. Não fazia nenhum sentido... Por que seu coração parecia tão em paz ao lado do assassino que tirou a vida de sua família? Isso a desconcertava, a deixava em pânico.

Era essa a incógnita que não a deixava seguir adiante. Começou a arrumar os lençóis da cama de Sasuke para tentar espantar esses mal pensamentos, quando encontrou algo brilhando timidamente entre as almofadas... Esticou a ponta dos dedos para alcançar o objeto, e logo identificou aquilo como sendo um crucifixo bem detalhado, em prata. Aguçou os olhos e viu...

.

_S x S._

.

O crucifixo caiu no chão, e ela sentiu toda a força das pernas, desaparecer...

.

_"Chorando de novo, Sakura?"_

_"Sasuke-kun." _

.

A respiração dela começou a falhar...

.

_"Por que você está fazendo isso, Sasuke-kun?"_

_"Porque eu te odeio! Você me atrapalha, me irrita, me atrasa!"._

_"Sa-"_

_"Desapareça da minha frente!"_

_._

Ela colocou ambas as mãos no rosto, as memórias vinham em enxurrada assim como as lágrimas.

_"Não! Por favor! Não me deixe!"_

.

Mais lágrimas, enquanto os dedos alcançavam o crucifixo...

.

_"Pare, Sakura. Não existe outra maneira, entende__?__ Eu preciso me vingar de todos que nos fizeram mal!"._

.

Os soluços escapavam de seus lábios sofridos, sentidos... O que ela tinha feito com _ele?_

_._

"_Eu te odeio!"_

...

_I've seen down the end of the road…_

_I deal in a different story._

_Oh, I will never let go again!_

_._

_Já vi o fim do caminho..._

_Agora lido com uma história diferente._

_Oh, eu nunca desistirei novamente!_

...

Era mentira... Seu coração sabia disso, mas, ele sofreu... Deus, o que ela tinha feito!

.

"_Eu __nunca__ te odiei. E __nunca__ vou te odiar."_

.

Apertou o crucifixo entre os dedos... As juntas ficando cada vez mais brancas...

.

_"Porém, __você__ vai me odiar, Sakura. Não quero que você entenda as minhas razões, nem que você me perdoe. Só quero que saiba que faço tudo isso pro seu bem. Pra que você fique segura."._

_._

"Sasuke..." – balbuciou, beijando o crucifixo entre lágrimas.

**XXXXXXX**

Horas intensas de discussões e estratégias para o próximo confronto com Orochimaru, aquela tinha sido a última vez que ele se atrevia a revolver sua vida. Pelo pouco que pôde notar, Sakura parecia tensa assim que a viu. Alguma coisa aconteceu... Sua mente trabalhava á mil em possibilidades; entretanto apenas uma o perturbava comumente. Ele a havia _ameaçado_. Como, ele não sabia. Porém, não podia deixar essa situação se estender por mais tempo. Além de Sakura, haviam outras pessoas sob sua responsabilidade, fato esse que nunca poderia ser abdicado. Ele era um Uchiha, e dessa vez, tinha força o suficiente pra proteger aqueles que lhe eram importantes.

O vento da noite parecia ter um poder sobre humano sobre si. Lavava sua alma e fazia com que ele tivesse mais calma e tranqüilidade para avaliar as coisas, tirou a espada da bainha e observou brilhar intensamente sobre a luz da lua; com certeza ela tinha sido testemunha de muitas vidas ceifadas, entretanto ele não se arrependia de nada. Tudo valia a pena quando pensava que Sakura estava do seu lado, bem, e segura.

_Sakura._

Ela era uma incógnita. Talvez algo que nunca soubesse entender, ou talvez, não quisesse entender. Sentia-se confuso, contrariado, irritado, porém, era apenas vê-la, senti-la em seus braços para que todas as dúvidas se desfizessem como fumaça.

Não deixaria que Orochimaru a tocasse. E agora faltava pouco para que tudo terminasse, e que talvez, depois de tudo, ela tivesse uma vida normal...

_Talvez longe dele._

Sim. Ele nunca poderia lhe oferecer uma vida normal, família... Desde que se tornara assassino, seu destino estava traçado á caças, noites mal dormidas, sangue... Sakura não merecia alguém sem futuro.

Por que pensava nessas coisas agora? Ela o estava afetando profundamente, mais do que ele gostaria. Era inevitável... E era por isso que tinha que se manter longe, _tinha_ que deixá-la, ela nunca se lembraria do passado de ambos, e era melhor assim.

Sua linha de raciocínio no entanto, conflitava-se com seu coração que doía toda vez que se imaginava longe dela... Longe do alcance de seus lábios, de seu corpo, de seu cheiro.

...

_I feel it in my bones (bones)_

_Bones (bones)_

_I feel it in my bones (bones)_

_Bones (bones)_

_I'll do this on my own._

_._

_Eu sinto isso nos meus ossos (ossos)_

_Ossos (ossos)_

_Eu sinto isso nos meus ossos (ossos)_

_Ossos (ossos)_

_Eu farei isto do meu jeito._

...

"Sasuke...?" – os passos pequenos faziam pequenos ruídos entre a grama, os verdes realçados diante da lua, seu coração fraquejou uma batida, e ele suspirou fundo.

_Era impossível enganar a si mesmo._

Ele mal notou a voz falhada de Sakura, e ela agradeceu aos céus por isso. Aquele era Sasuke Uchiha. O _seu_ Sasuke... Todo esse tempo ele esteve ao seu lado, direta ou indiretamente, cuidando de si, e mascarando seus sentimentos tão duramente, a magoando, escorraçando. Mas, ela conhecia o Sasuke.

Desde sempre ela o amou. E agora tudo fazia sentido.

Aquele homem á sua frente, que parecia tão sozinho e confuso era o mesmo Sasuke que tinha se separado dela há anos... Apenas... Ele tinha amadurecido, sofrido, sangrado muitas e muitas vezes, se transformando várias vezes em algo que não queria para alcançar seus objetivos.

_Ela sentia tanta culpa..._

Tantas vezes o destratou, teve medo dele, disse que o odiava. Mas, no fundo, seu coração mesmo que calado contra vontade, dizia que o amava. Era simples, e ao mesmo tempo contraditório. Não conseguia se perdoar por guardar sentimentos por ele. Aquele que tinha matado seus _pais_, sua pseudo-família. E no final, era sempre _ele_.

Ele era quem restava de sua família. De verdade, aquele a quem mais amou na vida...

Segurou a vontade de chorar, de abraçá-lo forte, de dizer que o amava, de agradecê-lo por tudo. Entretanto, não pôde segurar seus dedos traçando suas feições masculinas duras, e firmes. As mãos do assassino que seguravam a espada descansaram o fio na bainha, e deixou que ela o tocasse. Aos poucos ela traçava seu queixo, a linha do nariz, os lábios...

Os negros estavam fixos nos dela. Tanta coisa para se dizer, e nada ao mesmo tempo.

_Meu Sasuke..._

Ele segurou a mão fina e delicada entre seus dedos calejados, observando cada nuance do rosto dela as bochechas levemente rosadas, a boca aberta á milímetros, os esmeraldas intensos, e brilhantes.

_Minha Sakura._

Ela sorriu levemente, os olhos ainda mais brilhantes, como se segurasse lágrimas.

"Não vou deixar que nada aconteça com você, não se preocupe." – ele garantiu, tranqüilizando-a de suas possíveis preocupações. "Não deixarei que ele encoste um dedo em você, _Sakura_.". – era uma das poucas vezes em que ele a chamava pelo nome. Talvez por que chamá-la assim o fazia lembrar da época em que ainda eram crianças, talvez, por que no fundo, aquilo revolvesse a um passado que gostaria no fundo de voltar. "Não chore." – ela engoliu seco.

_Se ele soubesse..._

Ela articulou coisas incompreensíveis para que, de algum modo pudesse reorganizar seus sentimentos em palavras, mas, era impossível. Seu coração estava sobrecarregado de sentimentos – culpa, gratidão, dor, amor, principalmente amor –, ele se aproximou, Sakura parecia confusa e muito perturbada. Queria de alguma forma, aplacar o que quer que estivesse a deixando tão tensa, tão sofrida.

"Eu te amo..." – ela soltou. De uma vez. Com os olhos fechados por um momento, e no segundo seguinte, os verdes o fitando, como se aquilo lhe desse a certeza do que ela acabara de dizer. "Eu te amo, Sasuke-kun..." – ele puxou a mão que a segurava, mas, ela apertou os dedos calejados entre os seus. "Não fuja de mim por que disse isso, eu..." – mais uma vez ela tentava reorganizar seus pensamentos... Em vão. "Não disse isso em busca de nada, eu só..." – ele a observava intensamente. "Eu só quis que você soubesse..." – os esmeraldas deixavam escapar tímidas lágrimas. "Que mesmo tantas vezes eu tendo dito coisas que o magoaram, eu sempre... Sempre te amei." – os soluços queriam se interpor sobre a voz já falha de Sakura, mas, ela tratou de se segurar. "Sasu-" – seus lábios foram tomados pelo dele no segundo seguinte.

...

_They say the spirit's willing…_

_But the flesh is always weak._

_Well I found everything I needed,_

_Right beneath my skin, oh…_

_._

_Eles dizem que o espírito é determinado..._

_Mas a carne é sempre mais fraca._

_Bem, eu encontrei tudo o que eu precisava,_

_Bem debaixo da minha pele, oh..._

...

Os dedos grossos alcançavam o rosto dela, apertando-a pela nuca, trazendo seu corpo para mais perto dele. Ele tinha que calá-la, não podia mais escutar aquilo, cada vez que a ouvia dizer que o amava, seu coração apertava e corria descontrolado, desesperado na vontade de tê-la em seus braços, encontrar sua boca, e despejar sem palavras o que sentia.

Nada mais importava, apenas seu corpo no dela, seu coração acelerado, seus lábios que a tomavam com sofreguidão e desejo.

As línguas se misturavam numa dança silenciosa, lenta e dolorosamente sensual. Eles esperavam por isso por tanto tempo, suas almas estavam separadas por tempo demais, necessitavam do toque um do outro, precisavam um do outro... Os esmeraldas permaneciam fechadas, enquanto Sasuke a levava para um outro mundo, um lugar no qual só haviam eles, e ninguém mais. As mãos calejadas a mantinham perto dele, acariciando, fazendo dobras na roupa de Sakura, ela respirou entre os lábios dele por um segundo, e abriu os orbes vendo-se em um lugar diferente. Um casebre.

Entretanto não teve muito tempo para pensar no assunto, pois, o shinobi tomava seus lábios novamente com ardor, e possessividade.

_Minha Sakura._

Era o pensamento dele o tempo todo.

Como tinha conseguido ficar trancafiando o que sentia por tanto tempo?

_Eu te amo..._

Aquelas palavras tão simples e diretas, fizeram com que ele acordasse para a realidade. Não poderia viver sem ela. Sakura era seu refúgio, a pessoa mais preciosa de sua vida, e por mais que entrasse no mundo dos assassinatos por sua vingança, no fundo, seu coração ainda ansiava por ela. Todos os dias, todas as noites, todo o momento.

Sentiu a pele delicada embaixo da blusa de Sakura, e mordeu o lábio inferior levemente, apertando suas mãos na cintura esguia e frágil, Sakura soltou um gemido baixo e rouco entre a boca do assassino, e acariciou seu rosto capturando naqueles poucos segundos, a atenção dele. Ele era lindo. Absurdamente lindo, e estava completamente apaixonada por ele. Sempre esteve. _Sempre_. As nuances do negro de seus olhos iam se dissolvendo para o vermelho_ fogo_, enquanto ele descia os dedos por sua cintura alcançando a barra da calça de Sakura, ela sentiu um calafrio, e depois, seu corpo começou a se aquecer como brasa.

Seu nariz deslizava pelo rosto delicado numa carícia silenciosa, devagar, a ponta de sua língua capturando o lóbulo de sua orelha fazendo Sakura estremecer, suas pernas fraquejarem, um gemido baixo saiu da boca dela, após um suspiro sofrido, a respiração dele em seu pescoço deixando-a arrepiada... No segundo seguinte, suas costas alcançaram a maciez da cama, e mais um beijo intenso capturavam sua sanidade, levando-a um mundo desconhecido.

As mãos de Sakura atrapalhadas não sabiam onde iam, estava nervosa, mas, ao mesmo tempo, ciente do que estava acontecendo. Ela _queria_. Desde que seus olhos puderam enxergar o intenso de sua alma ela sempre desejou estar em seus braços, ser e pertencer a ele. Os dedos calejados do ninja seguraram suas mãos delicadas, e a encarou. Aquele era outro homem...

Aquele era o _seu_ Sasuke.

Ela retirou a blusa dele com cuidado, as cicatrizes salientando sua masculinidade... Ela se desestabilizou com a visão por um momento, era tão viril... Mas, ao mesmo tempo, era tão apaixonante estar com ele. Nunca teve tanta certeza na vida como estava tendo agora.

Piscou os olhos adaptando-os a penumbra do cômodo, os vermelhos intensos como carmesim a encaravam tão profundamente que, por alguns segundos, sentiu sua respiração esvair. Mais uma vez observou as cicatrizes que circundavam seu tórax, a respiração entrecortada, ela acariciou aquelas marcas com as pontas dos dedos pensando em todas as coisas terríveis que ele teve que passar para chegar até ali... Imediatamente, sentiu seus orbes embargarem; Sasuke pareceu compreender a tristeza que desaguava em seu olhar e a beijou com carinho e suavidade – traços quase extintos de sua personalidade até aquele momento – como se tivesse medo de machucá-la... Como se tivesse receio de submetê-la a mais sofrimento, a mais dor; em contra partida, ela aprofundou a carícia, enterrando seus dedos nos fios negros de sua nuca desejando nunca mais se separar dele.

Sentiu os dedos do shinobi alcançarem a extremidade de sua blusa e respirou fundo tentando resgatar um pouco de sanidade, os corações de ambos corriam acelerados, logo Sakura estava apenas com a renda branca cobrindo o vale de seus seios. A língua quente do assassino fazia caminhos por seu colo, despejando o desejo calado por um tempo longo demais. Pedaços de carne deliciosa, e inexplorada abriam-se para o shinobi; o desejo crescendo entre suas coxas enquanto mordiscava o mamilo intumescido, e uma das mãos agarrava com necessidade o outro seio.

Os olhos dela reviravam e seu gemido ecoou no ouvido dele, arranhando-lhe as costas, aproximando-o mais de seu corpo.

"Sasuke... ah..." – os sussurros calados com mais um beijo sufocante, línguas buscando-se, enquanto o shinobi alcançava o tecido de sua calça.

...

_I've seen down the end of the road…_

_I deal in a different story._

_Oh, I will never let go again!_

_._

_Já vi o fim do caminho..._

_Agora lido com uma história diferente._

_Oh, eu nunca desistirei novamente!_

...

Ele podia senti-la sob seus dedos como brasa assim como ele, um ruído rouco escapou de seus lábios quando alcançou sua intimidade quente e convidativa. No instante seguinte, livrou-se de suas roupas ficando apenas roupas íntimas sempre a encarando com seus escarlates cada vez mais escuros. Ela enrubesceu levemente, e algo estremeceu no interior do Uchiha.

Aquele olhar tão envolvente deixou-a com a boca seca, balbuciando algo que nem mesmo ela saberia definir com certeza o que seria.

"Eu preciso de você..." – soltou, entre seus braços novamente, beijando seu colo, a língua passeando em seu corpo como uma cobra.

"Eu sou sua, Sasuke..." – murmurou, encarando aquele mar vermelho, acariciando sua face séria e ao mesmo tempo tomada de um fogo abrasador. "Sempre fui, sempre serei..." – despejou, arrependendo-se de imediato, ele não poderia saber que suas memórias foram recuperadas.

Sasuke se deliciou com as palavras dela, eram o conforto para a sua alma, o incentivo para seu coração trancafiado e calado por tanto tempo. Queria afogar-se nela, encontrar-se, perde-se, desde que sua respiração estivesse mesclada a ela, nada mais importava. Os dedos hábeis encontravam mais uma vez a intimidade quente e molhada de Sakura.

_Minha Sakura._

Ela soltou um suspiro, enquanto o calor espalhava-se por seu corpo, os dedos num movimento de vai e vem inesgotável, insaciável, ela contorcia seu corpo em direção ao dele, as pernas bambas, a boca seca, segurando-se no lençol como podia, enquanto os dedos dele intensificavam seus movimentos dentro dela.

"Ah..." – retorcia-se, mordendo o lábio inferior, salientando ainda mais a boca vermelha, inchada. Os mamilos de uma cor mais escura, endurecidos; seu corpo implorando por suas mãos em todos os lugares.

_Minha..._

Era dolorosamente estimulante ouvi-la gemer baixo, tentando em vão controlar os espasmos de seu corpo em direção ao dele, febril, entregue. Ele se deliciava com os lábios vermelhos, o corpo imaculado, os cabelos perdidos por todos os cantos da cama, espalhados, e vencidos, assim como o olhar dela... Que mergulhava por cada milímetro de seu corpo.

Sakura enrusbeceu ainda mais sendo pêga em flagrante... Não era sua primeira vez diante de um homem nu, porém, era Sasuke. Um animal pronto para dar o 'bote', e como ela desejava ser sua 'presa'. Seu corpo queimava como lava, o desejo tornando-se crescente a cada toque dele, a cada beijo mais profundo...

O shinobi com uma cautela ímpar, colocou uma mecha do cabelo rosa para trás da orelha, e se posicionou lenta e delicadamente entre as pernas torneadas dela, observando como as bochechas mudavam de cor gradativamente, a respiração mudava para mais irregular; ele puxou o lábio inferior de Sakura com os dentes, levando-a á um mundo de sonhos, onde apenas os dois eram os habitantes... Ela puxou os negros com necessidade, e paixão, incentivando-o... Estava com vergonha, mas, queria-o... Com toda a sua alma, e por tantos anos, seu coração implorava por ser dele.

"Me faça sua, Sasuke..." – balbuciou, entre os lábios dele.

Em resposta, o beijo dele foi mais ardente, mais profundo, puxando o corpo dela ao encontro dele, ela podia sentir o desejo dele pulsando, encostando, e por fim, mergulhando em seu interior. Sakura fechou os olhos adaptando-se aquela sensação tão diferente, e ao mesmo tempo, tão quente, acolhedora, _sensual_.

Ele se movimentava devagar, com cuidado, fazendo-a saborear todas as miríades de sentimentos; fazendo-a se acostumar consigo dentro dela.

"Ah, Sasuke..." – ela gemeu, em seu ouvido, mordiscando o lóbulo de sua orelha, cravando as unhas em suas costas marcadas por cicatrizes.

Ele apertou mais a cintura dela, e começou a aumentar seus movimentos, observando-a sempre, notando as suas reações e querendo gravar tudo em sua mente.

_Se isso era um sonho, nunca queria despertar._

...

_I feel it in my bones (bones)_

_Bones (bones)_

_I feel it in my bones (bones)_

_Bones (bones)_

_I'll do this on my own._

_._

_Eu sinto isso nos meus ossos (ossos)_

_Ossos (ossos)_

_Eu sinto isso nos meus ossos (ossos)_

_Ossos (ossos)_

_Eu farei isto do meu jeito._

...

"Olhe para mim, Sakura." – seus vermelhos brilhando, enquanto os olhos esmeraldas o fitavam com carinho, e fogo. Ela acariciou seu rosto, e o beijou rapidamente, com o seu fôlego extinguindo, enquanto ele a penetrava com cada vez mais intensidade, os movimentos se tornando mais insistentes, necessitados.

O suor impregnando-os, envolvendo-os; tornando-os cativos, presos no alma e nos corpos um do outro.

A respiração entrecortada no ombro dela, quente...

Sua língua percorrendo o queixo, e encontrando seus lábios mais uma vez, desesperado, as mãos apertando-se entre si, até que as juntas ficassem brancas...

_Ele pertencia a ela._

_Ela pertencia a ele._

Juntos, num mesmo coração, num mesmo sentimento, chegando ao clímax do prazer.

Era o paraíso...

Como se ambos estivessem no _inferno_ esse tempo todo, e agora, juntos – corpo, alma e mente – sentissem enfim, em _paz._

Ele sentia Sakura tremer em seus braços, e tocou seus lábios com ternura, ainda com seu corpo no dela, ambos cansados, e satisfeitos, mergulhados no olhar do outro. Ela acariciou seu rosto, e as lágrimas sucumbiram a seus olhos.

...

_We're all architects of our own private hell…_

_No-one can hurt us like we hurt ourselves._

_._

_Somos todos arquitetos do nosso inferno particular..._

_Ninguém pode nos ferir como nós nos ferimos._

_..._

Tantas vezes o tinha feito sofrer, suas cicatrizes tanto no corpo, como na mente, e no coração, impregnados nele, e mesmo assim... Mesmo assim, ele cuidou dela ao longe, cumprindo tudo o que ambos prometeram quando eram crianças...

.

"_Eu nunca te odiei..."_

.

As palavras dele vieram como um trovão em sua mente, os dedos dela escorregaram de seu rosto masculino.

.

"_E nunca vou te odiar."_

.

Ela deixou escapar um soluço, e abaixou os olhos.

.

"_Porém, você vai me odiar, Sakura."_

.

Sentiu as mãos calejadas puxarem seu rosto para os olhos esquadrinhadores do assassino.

"O que aconteceu, Sakura?" – indagou, a preocupação aparente em seu semblante. Se afastou dela pouco, mas, ainda perto o suficiente para ampará-la, colocando-a em seus braços, deixando o rosto dela descansar em seu peito.

"É..." – pausou, a voz carregada de tantos sentimentos. "É que eu...".

_Obrigada por nunca me deixar, por nunca desistir de mim..._

"Não se preocupe, nunca mais vou te deixar." – ele a tranqüilizou, acariciando os fios rosa, mal se dando conta do que estava falando. Era seu coração por tanto tempo calado, que estava retomando a vida.

Sakura aconchegou-se nos braços fortes do shinobi, e voltou a fechar os olhos, os braços dele envolvendo o corpo pequeno e frágil.

Ela nunca se sentiu tão protegida.

Ele nunca se sentiu tão completo.

...

_I've seen down the end of the road…_

_I deal in a different story._

_Oh, I will never let go again!_

_._

_Já vi o fim do caminho..._

_Agora lido com uma história diferente._

_Oh, eu nunca desistirei novamente!_

...

"_Eu digo tudo o que quer saber... E poupo todos da carnificina."_

.

Sakura acordou sobressaltada depois do pesadelo que teve. A voz de Orochimaru ecoando em seu interior como um mantra diabólico. Sasuke estava ao seu lado, os braços apertando possessivamente sua cintura, e ela suspirou. Não podia deixar que Orochimaru tocasse em Sasuke, e na outras pessoas da vila, ela já tinha sido pivô de muitos sofrimentos e dor.

Depois da noite tão maravilhosa que passaram juntos era triste dizer adeus, porém, era necessário para que mais vidas não se percam, e que Sasuke possa ser mantido em segurança. Apesar de saber que ele era um shinobi de elite, ele estava um pouco debilitado, e a possibilidade de perdê-lo era inconcebível em qualquer sentido.

...

_I feel it in my bones (bones)_

_Bones (bones)_

_I feel it in my bones (bones)_

_Bones (bones)_

_I know I'm not alone…_

_._

_Eu sinto isso nos meus ossos (ossos)_

_Ossos (ossos)_

_Eu sinto isso nos meus ossos (ossos)_

_Ossos (ossos)_

_Eu sei que não estou sozinho..._

...

O amava muito para perdê-lo novamente, mesmo em suas lembranças.

Era hoje... Teria que achar uma maneira de driblar Sasuke e ir ao encontro do facínora, salvando todos da calamidade. Era um preço pequeno a se pagar por tudo que ele tinha feito por ela. Por todos os sacrifícios, lágrimas, e sofrimento que ela causou.

Era um _sacrifício_ que estava disposta a pagar.

Entretanto, enquanto o momento não chegava, ela mais uma vez, se aconchegou nos braços de Sasuke, voltando a fechar os olhos, ao menos queria gravar o cheiro de seu corpo, e o calor de sua pele em sua alma.

**XXXXXXX**

Quando seus olhos voltaram a despertar, estava novamente no quarto da mansão Uchiha, vestida com um pijama leve, e sozinha. Aproximou-se da janela, observando as nuvens negras despontando no horizonte, haveria uma tempestade em breve.

Passou as pontas dos dedos pelo pano da cortina, e suspirou fundo. Tinha dormido muito, e já passavam das 20:00hs, não demorou muito e Utada apareceu oferecendo-lhe o jantar, e quando perguntou por Sasuke ela disse apenas que ele estava em reunião com os homens para uma emboscada ao covil de Orochimaru.

Era sua deixa. Assim que notou que Utada estava suficientemente longe, Sakura apressou o passo entre os corredores, tomando cuidado e olhando por todos os lados para ver se estava sendo seguida, um par de olhos castanhos e cabelos vermelhos notaram a escapada da fugitiva, e soltou um sorriso.

"Onde você pensa que vai?" – ela estremeceu, virando seu rosto lentamente. Antes que Sakura falasse alguma coisa, a mulher se adiantou. "Não se preocupe, não estou aqui para impedi-la..." – ela sorriu. "Estou aqui a mando _dele._" – Karin se afastou um passo, e Sakura pôde observar vários ninjas ao chão, alguns mortos, outros desacordados.

"Você...?" – exclamou, e Karin se aproximou dela numa velocidade impressionante.

"E no final, queridinha, não precisa se preocupar..." – ela soltou uma risadinha. "Eu vou consolá-lo quando você estiver morta..." – Sakura arregalou os olhos, e quando ia gritar, Karin foi mais rápida e a desacordou com um golpe certeiro na nuca.

"Sasu-" – as palavras morreram, enquanto ela era levada para longe da mansão Uchiha.

...

_Oh, bones, bones._

_Oh, bones, bones…_

_._

_Oh, ossos, ossos._

_Oh, ossos, ossos…_

...

**Continua…**

**XXXXXXX**

**Notas:**

**(1) Música tema do capítulo de hoje.**

**XXXXXXX**

**Respostas aos Reviews:**

**Frannie: **_Hohohohohhohohoho! Muito obrigada mesmo pelos elogios! O único aperfeiçoamento que fiz foi ler muito, repensar e reescrever muito, mas, acho que sempre há oportunidade pra melhorar, e não sabe como estou insegura postando esse capítulo! Obrigada pelas sugestões, se tiver mais músicas pra opinar, estou aqui! E obrigada por sua opinião! Irei pensar com carinho numa segunda temporada!_

**Yu-chan: **_Nya, é típico os dois sofrerem para quererem o bem do outro, acho que isso ficou bem implícito nessa postagem... Mas, é esse traço da personalidade do Sasuke que me atraí, um dos traços, nee? Poxa, muito obrigada pelo apoio, quando eu penso em desistir, e vejo essas palavras me dá ainda mais vontade de melhorar e escrever o mais rápido que puder! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap!_

**MariDark: **_Nossa, se gostou do cap passado por ter beijo, imagina nesse o que deve ter sentido! KKKK! Apesar de a Karin tentar ferrar com alguma coisa, o Sasuke já é da Sakura, não se preocupe, e acho que nesse cap ficou evidente isso! Fiquei com pena do Naara, mas, se a segunda temporada vingar, com certeza ele não ficará chupando dedo. Beijocas!_

**Karolyn Harumi: **_Hahahahahahah! Eu demoro, mas, sempre surjo das cinzas, FATO. Sim, o Naara terá um bom futuro se tudo der certo e houver segunda temporada. O Sasuke dá nervoso, mas, acho que nesse cap ele compensou, nee? Conselhos? Me adiciona no face e a gente conversa melhor por lá! Posso dizer como faço para escrever as cenas, mas, a maior dica que eu posso te dar, é deixar a imaginação fluir... XD!_

**Taiana-chan n.n: **_Nya, o relacionamento da Atsuko com o Naara foi fofo mesmo, nee? Deu uma dó escrever tudo aquilo, mas, era necessário! O Sasuke é mesmo tenso, e nos deixa a flor da pele, mas, acho que ele se compensou nesse cap, nee? Mas, isso é algo que você vai me dizer no próximo coment! Beijos!_

**Marianinha Rosinha: **_Nya, sim! Ele realmente foi frio, mas, o capítulo de hoje mostrou os sentimentos dele, e deu pra notar o quanto a Sakura é importante pra ele, nee? Me diz o que achou! Beijos!_

**Yuuki ai: **_Oh, minha linda! Sempre uma honra recebê-la nos meus coment's! "Snuff" é mesmo perfeita, nee? Foi um amigo quem me indicou! E a do cap hoje, o que achou? Obrigada mesmo, é ótimo pra mim saber que a minha fic é tão esperada, e mais uma vez, eu peço desculpas pela demora nas postagens, mas, a minha vida corrida e ás vezes a falta de inspiração influenciam no tempo em que eu não posto. Quanto ao Sasuke, ele é um caso a parte. Acho que nesse cap 17, eu me superei e escrevi mais sobre ele. Acho complicado pacas descrever os sentimentos dele, mas, tento ser fiel ao máximo no modo como eu o vejo, sem deixá-lo 'florzinha' demais, sacas? É complicado, mas, é gostoso. E o resultado, melhor ainda ao ver que os leitores o identificam como "Sasuke". Você disse que sofreu com a Sakura, mas, acho que postagem de hoje, me atrevo a dizer que suspirou, nee? XDDDDD! Acho que, de alguma forma compensei o sofrimento dos cap's anteriores, não totalmente, claro, mas, limpei um pouco a minha 'barra'. XD!_

_Ah, Atsuko e Naara é fofo... Eu sou suspeita a falar, afinal, os dois são personagens independentes que não existem no anime, mas, acho que os dois conquistaram seu espaço no coração dos leitores, e isso é ótimo. Me sinto muito feliz de ver que a estória deles alcançou o coração do público mesmo que eles não fizessem parte do "Naruto", isso me incentivou ainda mais a escrever uma estória original. XD!_

_Ownt, tão bom saber que você se emociona, que você vivencia os sentimentos dos personagens...! Eu demoro e é uma lástima, mas, acredite, eu tento o máximo ser fiel ao que eu e os personagens sentem, e é uma honra saber que estou alcançando o coração de vocês. Beijocas, lindona! ^~_

**larizza95: **_Nyaaaaa! Queres me deixar envergonhada! Bom, fico muito feliz que goste das minhas postagens apesar de demoradas, e sim, muitos estão pedindo segunda temporada, e se tudo correr bem, com certeza ela virá! Beijos!_

**Jessie: **_5 anos! Nem eu tinha percebido que era tanto tempo! Que vergonha! X.x''' Mais uma vez, eu peço desculpas pela demora, mas, eu tento respeitar minhas 'inspirações' e meu tempo, sacas? Eu prezo pela idéia de demorar mas, ser do jeito que eu quero, e talz._

_O Naara é um mimo meu a parte, por que afinal, fui eu quem o criou, ele é independente de "Naruto", e eu fico muito feliz de ele ter conquistado seu espaço e peso nos leitores! Foi um acidente que deu certo! XD! Acho que nesse cap, o Sasuke e a Sakura tiveram seus momentos românticos, o que achou? Sim, essa fic é muito importante pra mim, escrevo há mais de dez anos, e essa é a estória que me fez ser conhecida por aqui, e a que deu mais sucesso, eu realmente me envolvo, choro, sofro... "Snuff" é perfeita! Será que gostou de "Bones"? Enfim, a fic está acabando, o próximo cap é o último, e me dá um aperto no coração. Espero te ver até o final! Beijos!_

**rossi: **_Nossa, que honra! Infelizmente, eu sou muito ruim pra ler fic's em outras línguas, mas, fico muito agradecida por seus elogios, de verdade! "Hitman" é foda! Também gosto muito de "V de Vingança", e "O Profissional" (se não assistiu, assista!). O Sasuke faz de tudo para manter a Sakura longe dele, mas, os dois no fundo sabem que se amam e não conseguem viver sem o outro. Deu uma pena de escrever sobre o Naara, era uma estória sofrida, mas, quem não tem estória sofrida no meu fic, não é mesmo? XD! Nya, muito obrigada de verdade por não desistir da fic mesmo demorando! Minha vida é uma loucura, mas, é reconfortante saber que as pessoas não perdem a fé e me esperam, obrigada mesmo, de verdade! Ps: Eu adoro redações! XDDDD!_

**Marina819: **_Nya, o Sasuke sempre é malvadão, mas, acho que nesse cap ambos compensaram, nee? XD! Espero que tenha gostado da postagem, beijocas!_

**Guest: **_Sim, sim! Acho que se tudo der certo, a segunda temporada vai acontecer! Obrigada por continuar acompanhando! Beijos!_

**Sahky Uchiha: **_Muito obrigada por isso, e espero que esteja gostando! Seja bem vinda! E vou respondendo também o comentário que veio depois, sim, a estória da Atsuko com o Naara foi meio triste, mas, necessária pra formar o homem que ele é hoje. Nya, o Sasuke é muito ignorante quando quer esconder o que sente, mas, acho que nesse cap ficou explícito o quanto a Sakura é importante pra ele, nee? Teve o Kabuto, mas, se tem olhos amarelos com certeza é o Oro... XD! #não lembra muito bem das coisas que escreve. Bom, eu nunca tinha pensado em um coringa de poder pra Sakura, mas, quem sabe isso não aconteça? Beijocas! Os: Pode deixar que dependendo da maioria, eu faço a continuação da temporada._

**Jullhie: **_Ownt, muito obrigada pelo elogio, querida! Isso é muito importante mesmo pra mim! Minhas fic's são escritas por impulso na verdade, e fico feliz que no fim, as coisas se encaixem! Beijocas!_

**Dany: **_Nya, o Naruto ficou pra segundo plano, quem sabe numa próxima temporada ele apareça mais, se essa temporada realmente vingar. Eu acho que deixei um pouquinho claro o que o Oro quer com a Sakura, e o Naara, também só teria um desfecho melhor se houvesse a segunda temporada, estamos na reta final. Ownt, eu tento fazer o meu melhor pra interpretar o Sasuke de forma 'semelhante' ao mangá, acho que o 'meu' Sasuke é um pouco diferente, mas, tento manter a 'alma' dele. Espero que seja do seu agrado, beijos!_

**Izune: **_Nya, pra falar a verdade, nem eu estou vendo mais "Naruto". O que eu sei é o que meu irmão, e amigos me contam. Sei lá, perdi o interesse ao ver o Sasuke tentando 'matar' a Sakura, e talz, isso mexeu comigo. Sim, a fic é longa, mas, está acabando. Ta me dando uma saudade... XD!_

**UchihAline: **_Nya, todo mundo fica meio revoltado com o Sasuke, é compreensível, mas, acho que nesse cap ele pode ter um descontinho, nee? Espero que tenha gostado da postagem, beijos!_

**Saky-Uchiha23: **_Ownt, tadinha de mim! Será que você continua me achando má depois dessa postagem... #medo. Nya, o Sasuke realmente diz coisas que deixam a gente revoltada, mas, acho que nesse cap ele compensou, nee? Agora aguarde, e confie. Estamos indo pro último cap!_

**sakuraHgatinha: **_Nya, obrigada de verdade pelos elogios! As atualizações realmente demoram, mas, é como eu disse, eu prefiro demorar e ficar algo como eu quero, do que ficar um trabalho 'porcaria', se é que me entende? Quer uma segunda temporada? Ótimo, estou verificando as respostas, e a maioria vence. Nesse cap teve vários momentos 'Sasu x Saku", nee? Espero que tenha gostado! Beijos!_

**nick: **_Nya, desculpe demorar tanto pra atualizar, mas, como eu digo, eu demoro pra postar algo que eu realmente aprovo. Nunca vou desistir da fic, ainda mais agora que estamos tão perto do fim, continue acompanhando! Ah! Acho que você é a Guest, então, vamos continuar. Sim! Aí teve o momento 'hentai', da fic. Eu realmente me esforcei, pedi opinião de algumas pessoas nas quais confio muito, e talz, e espero que tenha gostado! Muitas coisas que você tava torcendo pra acontecer, realmente aconteceram! Eu agradeço por todas as sugestões de música que me mandou, foram ótimas e ajudaram bastante, de verdade! Obrigada de verdade pelo apoio que você vem me dando, e espero que continue comigo até o fim! Beijos!_

**Bell hime-chan: **_Hahahahahahahah! __Sim, o Sasuke é um danadinho mesmo, nee? Deu pra notar nesse cap, mas, também é carinhoso, vamos combinar. Muitas pessoas ficaram tristes pela Atsuko, ela realmente era um anjo, de verdade. Oro é o pai do Naara? Bom... Isso, veremos. Nya, que bom que está gostando, eu também estou ficando triste com o final, mas, tudo que começa tem um fim um dia, nee? Mas, dependendo da resposta da maioria, farei uma segunda temporada. Obrigada por ter minha fic em tão alta conta, isso me deixa emocionada e muito feliz, de verdade. E bom... Realmente, "Olhos" é uma coisa inexplicável, por que é tudo por impulso, na maioria das vezes, mas, tudo com muito amor, de fato, com sentimento, e emoção, e acho que por isso, tudo acaba se juntando e ficando no seu lugar. Espero que continue acompanhando até o final, beijocas!_

**SweetYume: **_Ownt, muito obrigada mesmo pelos elogios, são muito importantes pra mim! Nya, uma das cenas que o povo mais comenta é essa do RxJ. O Sasuke é mesmo um mistério, mas, as coisas ficam bem mais claras depois que o passado dos dois vem a tona e você sabe o que ambos sofreram pra chegar até aqui, nee? Ah, eu não revelei, mas, com certeza não sobrou nada do cara pra contar a estória, afinal, o Sasuke é muito possessivo com a Sakura (falando do cara dos 2 milhões). O Naara e a Atsuko fizeram muito sucesso, e se houver segunda temporada, com certeza uma surpresa boa estará preparada pro Naara. Parece que você tava adivinhando o que ia acontecer no final deste cap! Estamos indo pra reta final, não perca!_

**Anna: **_Ah! A esperança é a última que morre, quem sabe nosso desejo de um filme não se realize, nee? Obrigada de verdade, pelos elogios! Sim, o Sasuke sofre muito pela Sakura, assim como ela por ele, mas, acho que por alguns momentos, os dois nesse cap tiveram sua redenção. O Naara é a menina dos meus olhos, foi um susto que deu certo. Obrigada mesmo, sério! Me deixa envergonhada! Beijos!_

**Hinamori: **_Nya, obrigada pelos elogios, querida! Eu demoro, mas, sempre posto! Fica atenta pro último cap!_

**LadyCandy 2.0: **_XDDDD! Demoro, mas, eu posto! XD! Obrigada pelos elogios, viu?_

**LamenCho: **_Ownt, me deixou sem graça! Mas, obrigada mesmo pelo apoio, e elogios! Eu também torço por um final feliz, e estamos chegando no final, torça bastante!_

**Cintinha Zaoldyeck: **_Nee? Concordo contigo... Os últimos cap's tem ficado com mais conteúdo, mas, é isso que a leitura e a escrita fazem, sempre nos aprimorando, e instruindo. Fico triste por estar chegando no final, essa fic marcou minha fic como escritora. Mas, tudo que começa, tem um fim, infelizmente. Que bom que gostou da Sakura, mas, ela amadureceu muito, assim como eu. XD! Sim, eu também adorava o itálico no Sasuke, mas, existiam coisas que eu queria enfatizar, e se eu vivesse colocando itálico iria confundir. O Naara não tem nada a ver com o Juugo. Conhece um anime chamado: "Rurouni Kenshin"? É o meu shonnen favorito. Existe um personagem chamado "Enishi Yukishiro", o Naara parece com ele. Só que de olhos amarelos. Beijocas, querida!_

**XXXXXXX**

**Notas finais da autora:**

_É, gente... Estamos mesmo na reta final... Nem acredito, sabem? Foram mais de cinco anos nessa fic, entrando na vida desses personagens, fico até com os olhos embargados. Mas, ainda não é o fim, então, nada de despedidas por enquanto! XD!_

_E aí? O que acharam do capítulo? Bem intenso, não? Bom, eu fiz o que deu ao meu alcance para fazer uma cena de amor não apelativa que ainda ficasse sexual. Não sei se consegui, mas, acho que ficou aceitável. Espero comentários sinceros a respeito da minha primeira cena hentai no mundo dos fic's. XD! Ademais, acho que os pombinhos tiveram a redenção de muita dor agarradinhos, nee? Nya, sou suspeita pra falar, mas, suspirei muitas vezes ao ler algumas cenas._

_Como devem ter notado, eu não agüentei a ansiedade e postei antes revisão do capítulo. Logo postarei com revisão e notas das meninas._

_Quero agradecer a todos os comentários, e incentivos seja por aqui, via facebook, ao vivo em a cores por amigos que me apóiam nessa estória. Agradeço a todos pelo apoio, e paciência e por chegarem aqui comigo. Muito obrigada de coração._

_E peço mais uma vez, encaricidamente COMENTEM! Onegai, sério, isso realmente incentiva a escrever. Saber que as pessoas esperam o desfecho da estória é um ótimo estímulo pra arregaçar as mangas e escrever pra vocês. Então, me ajudem. Falem o que acham de bom, de ruim, dêem sua opinião, ela é muito importante. Tudo pode mudar dependendo do comentário._

_E por favor, digam se querem a segunda temporada de "Olhos Vermelhos". Por favor, digam o que pensam, ok?_

_Bem, então, o meu testamento por enquanto termina por aqui! Agradeço a atenção de todos, gente! E nos vemos no último e derradeiro capítulo de "Olhos Vermelhos"._

_Kao-chan/Yume/Rafaela._


End file.
